The Place Promised In Our Early Days
by Electric Exclamation
Summary: Forced to live under the false pretense of a boy, Masashi Yamaguchi's life has not been easy. It doesn't get any easier when he meets the Host Club who help him discover there is a place where everyone can smile but it's a dark path to get there. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing to read my story.  
**

**Chapters will start short and get longer as we move onward. Please enjoy with your heart.**

**Now on with the story: a twisted, crooked romance. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Search**

**=Haruhi's p.o.v=**

_"Are you lost?"_

_The voice echoed until it faded into a soft whisper. I looked around me to find myself in a grassy alley surrounded by three walls. The path in front of me was blocked by someone. Someone with their hands on their knees, looking down at me with a worried smile. I blinked my eyes and tears ran down my face. I was crying. I trembled a nod and the person stood up straight._

_He looked to be my age, four or five. He was my height from what I could tell. He had short, black, chin length hair with his bangs parted in the center. He had lovely, large bright green eyes with long eyelashes and soft features. As he blinked, I began to recognize the face._

_"Here, take my hand, I'll lead you home."_

_I didn't know why I did it, but I handed my hand over to the boy and let him stand me up. He knelt down and dusted me off before taking my hand again and leading out of the alley into the bright yellow sun. I whimpered and retracted, but he pulled me and squeezed my hand. He turned around and gave the smile I would never forget._

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

***Beep. Beep. Beep***

The alarm woke me from my dream and I opened my eyes wide. I panted slightly as I started to breathe heavily. Slowly, I sat up and placed a hand over my alarm clock and gently pushed down the snooze bottom. It read 6:40 a.m. Looking around the room, I shook my head, trying to snap out of my dream.

Waking up in the middle of a flashback dream wasn't my favorite thing to do, especially with that memory. I slumped in my position and sighed at length. It had now been almost seven months since I started the prestigious school that was Ouran Academy and even though I had searched the halls many times, asked many people and even attempted at looking through the year book, I still hadn't found him. Looking down at my clammy hands, I clenched them tightly, almost as if I could hold onto him.

"Masashi."

The name was beautiful, like it's meaning, elegant and bright. As was he. Though one of the reasons that I decided to attend Ouran was to follow my mother's steps and become a lawyer, the other was because of him. Because he had promised that we would meet again in Ouran. One day passed since the day I started, then a week and now seven months as it was late October and still nothing. This, next to studying for the entrance exams for Ouran, had to be the hardest I ever worked for.

I remember the day we promised to see each other again.

It was just two years ago, when the flowers of spring were blooming and the month of April brought school back to teenagers. It was the day before school started when we went to the end of summer festival down the block. He was going into 10th grade and I was going into 9th. He had announced that morning that he had something to tell me, and that during the festival would be the proper place.

When the night came, in the middle of watching fireworks light up the sky, he told me his mother was making him break off all contact with me. That they would be leaving to the other side of the city, the excruciatingly rich part of the city, and would be attending Ouran Academy from then onward. The land his father had bought in Africa, he said with a distant smile, had been discovered to hold oil and his family—already rich as they were—could afford much, much better living.

He always listened to his mother, her word, orders, were a golden law to him so even though we were best friends, practically siblings, he could break contact with me for her. He would do anything for her.

The words pained me, but Masashi wasn't one to leave things hanging. He told me that he wasn't allowed to search for me—or give me any of his new contact information at all—but I could search for him. He suggested I enter Ouran, not only for my mother but for him as well. That he needed to see me once more.

And truth to be told, as I agreed to it, pretending I didn't care, I was happy that he said that. Deep in my heart, I remember his smile when I accepted his offer. It was a pure smile, a giddy smile he didn't wear often.

His real smile of the girl within.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

A lady in her mid-twenties dressed a pretty pink dress under a long black coat, carrying a black umbrella over her head, made her way down the side walk. She shivered as the cold October wind blew, tightening her grip on her umbrella. She was walking down the smooth cement payment to the most famous hotel _The Grandeur_, the most extravagant in the entire city.

She made her up the ceramic stairs of the main entrance and the door man held the door open for her as she walked into the luxurious lobby. It had to be the most beautiful thing in the universe, breathing really. But the young lady was used to it, so she shook her umbrella and handed it to the front desk like it was nothing.

"Hello Miss. Yume, how can I help you this morning?" The man behind the counter asked the lady he knew well. Yume usually came at least once every month and for the past seven months, more than that frequently, but was usually accompanied by another beautiful lady.

She smiled, her gray eyes shining brightly and extended her hand. "Yes, I need the keys to the penthouse, please."

There was no need for a reason, the man handed her the keys with a smile and she walked on. Yume pushed the button for the elevator and stepped in quietly as it picked her up. She waited as the elevator finally took her to the very top of the large forty story hotel and she walked forward to the only door in the long hallway. She slid the card into the lock, opened the door and quickly made her way to the room she needed.

That room was also locked but with the swipe of a special key, the doors budged opened. But Yume held onto the doors, taking a moment to collect her mind before she opened the doors to a tragedy.

For a second, she felt a hate for her boss, for treating him with such cruelty. Nobody deserved that. But she was merely an employee; she had no say in the matter. So she took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Light escaped into the midnight black room and shadowed a figure in the corner as she stepped in. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, wearing the same thing he had for the past months. His head rested against the wall and he looked limped and hurt.

Blood stains soaked his shirt and barely hide the hideous bruises all over his body. His long black hair that reached to his waist, ordered by his mother, was in greasy, chunky locks. He was filthy dirty. The room stank of blood and body odor. She felt so bad for him, but this was his punishment for having tried to run away. The first time, the only time, but he had been taught to never to do it again.

"Master Masashi?" She spoke in a firm voice.

He looked up wearily and her heart clenched. Those beautiful emerald green eyes, large and heavily eye lashed, looked at her uncertainly until they registered who she was. Yume choked on her tears.

"Lady Yamaguchi ordered me to tell you that you're punishment is over and starting tomorrow you will attend school again," She repeated, watching the information register on his face. She swallowed hard and added, on her own accord. "But if you are too weak to do so…"

He shook his head, opening his mouth to talk, letting blood trickle out slowly. "No, thank you Miss. Yume, I'll be fine. If you will, though, help me shower this morning please? I'm afraid being here has made me loose quite a bit of energy."

Yume didn't hesitate at all; she quickly ran over and helped his thin and lean frame upstairs to his bathroom. When they got there, she started the water in a moderate temperature and helped Masashi undress. This would have been awkward in a normal situation but Yume was in one not so normal one, because when she helped Masashi out of his clothes, he was no longer "Master Masashi", the only son in the Yamaguchi family.

He was Masami Yamaguchi, the only daughter in the Yamaguchi family.

"Gosh, we haven't changed your bandages in a while haven't we?" Yume chuckled, making Masami smile.

She sat on a beautiful white chair while Yume stood behind her, slowly unwrapping the dirty bandage paper around her nonexistent chest. As she did, Yume winced as she saw her mistress back. It was full of closing scars made by whips and burns that were slowly healing. Some others were faded, but her whole back was covered.

"Miss. Yume…you're done." Yume heard Masami speak and noticed that she was holding all the paper in her hand.

"Yes, sorry. Please get in; I'm going to dispose of this." She choked and left the room though she knew very well there was a trash basket in the room.

Yume leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. She tried to talk herself out of feeling sorry for the girl.

It wasn't her place to do so and besides, it didn't matter. She shouldn't care because Masami as Masashi loved his mother and would go the distance for her so the scars didn't matter. Masami didn't care. And if Masami didn't care, neither would Yume. And Masami would be kept a secret from the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoy and keep reading. By the way, the story starts BEFORE HARUHI JOINS THE HOST CLUB. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, be warned: strong language will be used here when a character is introduced. You have been warned.  
**

**Please favorite, alert and review. It means a lot.**

**Much love,**

**E-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the host club or OHSHC **

**Second chapter, thank you for reading. A warning: host club doesn't show up until the 5th chapter and even then it's only for a little while. Sorry.**

**Please enjoy!**

_**"Things which you do not hope happen more frequently than things which you do hope." **_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lost hope**

**=Masashi's p.o.v=**

It was my mother's idea.

Not my father's. He was, at least from what I can remember, fine with having a girl heir. My mother thought differently. She thought having a girl heir to a multimillionaire fortune was weak and I would end up the disgrace to our family's honor. I found it awfully strange how she knew we would be multimillionaires but my mother is one dream big and accomplish it. So my father believed her and he agreed: I was to be raised as a boy.

A man. The gender completely opposite from what I am.

So this is my life, living it not as Masami Yamaguchi as I was first named in the hospital but Masashi Yamaguchi. Ever since I was born, I was raised as a boy. My mother always took care of me, if that's what you want to call it. My father often tried to help, but she always snapped if he tried to hold me then smile sweetly because he would look so shocked.

She's excuse her actions by holding me tight and saying, "I want to take care of him. He's all mine."

That was lie, she hated me. She still does, but before it was easy to handle, because my father was alive. Because whenever she had an urge to beat me, she would be careful because my dad was there and would notice if I got hurt.

Seven years ago, my father died and with him, the barrier that stopped my mother hurting me. Now she isn't careful, she goes all out. Wet backs, cold whips, open fire, broken glass and so much more.

But I love her. She's my mother and she does love me, even if she doesn't see it. And I thought I could live through it, all the pain and beatings. I really thought I could.

But at some point, seven months ago, I decided that living on the streets was better than living here, so I ran away. It had only been a week before one of my mother's guards found me and brought me back. And he didn't just throw me into the house but took the trouble of walking all the way into the house to the room that she used to beat me in.

I knew I was in for hell. And as I predicted, I was. She beat me like never before and banned me for months from the world outside. She locked the room and came every other week to beat the crap out of me. It was only three days ago when she last came, and she was in a rotten mood that day, so the beating was hell on earth.

The beatings, she said, were for my own good. Because I had to remember the most important thing in the world. Masami didn't exist. She had never existed; she had died the day she was born. Masashi was the only offspring alive in the Yamaguchi family.

I didn't exist.

**=Normal p.o.v; Ouran Academy; One Day Later=**

"Did you hear Yamaguchi's back?" A girl squealed, leaning over the balcony, trying to get a better view of the boy they had heard about walking on the lower part of the building.

All her friends giggled and leaned over, watching as the rumored boy walked closer. He was so elegant as he walked, as if he was floating. His waist length jet black hair—which on any other male would have looked ridiculous—swung from side to side as he took steps. His features were absolutely beautiful with pale skin and the most incredible emerald green eyes with the longest eyelashes anyone ever saw and he looked absolutely dashing in his Ouran uniform.

"I wonder where he has been all these months."

"I bet somewhere exotic and tropical!"

"No, somewhere smart and elegant as he is!"

"How can a place be classified smart?"One of the girls asked, tilting her head.

"Well…oh shush, he's coming this way," The friend shrieked softly as she turned and saw that Masashi was walking upstairs.

They all turned around and leaned against the banisters, blushing, trying not to give away their fancy.

"Good Morning Yamaguchi!" They harmonized, smiling brightly.

Their hearts started beating quickly as he stopped and turned to them with a blank expression, but as he laid eyes upon them, his mouth turned to a warm smile.

"Very nice to see you ladies, I hope you are all doing well," He muttered his voice soft and clipped.

"Oh yes, we are all great! How about you Yamaguchi? How have you been? Where have you been for the past months? Oh no…" One of the girls asked, but covered her mouth as she noticed she was prying too much.

Masashi shook his head kindly and smiled. "Thank you for worrying, I've been fine. Just traveling around here and there. Nowhere really special. I'm glad to be back though."

"Well, we have bothered you enough, see you later Yamaguchi!" Another friend pulled on her friends arm and they all ran away.

He smiled until they were out of sight then sighed. He didn't mean to be so distant, but his body was hurting him badly and no pain killer Yume had given him was numbing all the pain so he couldn't very well focus on any conversation properly.

But he took in a deep breath, shook it off, and kept walking onward toward his classroom, his mind somewhere else. And as he walked, he couldn't help but notice how anxious he was feeling. Masashi felt stupid for looking up at random times whenever he thought he heard a familiar voice but he couldn't help it. And he laughed at himself for it.

Even at the age of six, Masashi had told himself to be careful while getting close to someone because they might never really accept him as a while. Not once had he ever really let anything be important to him, he had promised himself to keep it that way, but looking back, he had let people close to his heart.

A girl who was like him; a mother who was kind and let him feel safe; a family who had accepted him for who he was, no matter what.

Then, just like that, the mother died, but at least he had the girl and father. Then two years ago they were separated from each other by his mother, but promised to meet up again in Ouran. Because this way, she could follow her dream, follow her mother, and meet him as well.

As Masashi got closer to his room, he looked up and saw a brush of brown hair turning the corner. His eyes widened and he rushed forward, trying to catch up to the hair that looked so familiar. He turned the corner and reached out a hand only to find it entwined in the hair of a girl he had never met.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" He spoke, trying to sound as normal as possible and not as rushed as his beating heart.

The girls blushed deeply and shook her head. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

He flashed a crooked smile and shook his head. "You just had a piece of paper in your hair, it's gone now. Sorry once more," He gave a small bow and walked on, mentally slapping himself as he did.

_I'm an idiot, _He thought, shaking his head. _You'd think I'm in love with her; I want to see her so much. _

This was far from the truth. Though raised as a boy, Masashi had soon figured out that he was still attracted to guys and girls weren't in the least of his interest.

"Room 2-A, this must be it," He muttered, stopping at his homeroom's door.

He opened the door with smooth relaxation and entered the room. The few students that were in there turned to look at him, the girls gaped and some boys stared blankly, unsure of what to do or say. All around, people were asking why he looked so familiar.

Masashi ignored them and walked to the teacher, a kind looking person with frazzled black hair and large brown eyes, organizing papers neatly on her desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked, fixing her glasses as Masashi stepped in front of her.

"Yes, I just transferred back. Masashi Yamaguchi, I should be on your roster," He spoke clearly.

She nodded firmly and turned to her big leather folder, looking through the roster sheet. She skimmed through it and found his name. "Yamaguchi, yes. Pleased to meet you, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Sakakibara. Most seats here a taken except the one by the window, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, thank you," He nodded and made his way towards the window seat.

He knew some students were watching him so he started to think about what to say to them so as to seem interesting but not look like he was trying too hard. His mother wouldn't be happy to hear he had people on his bad sides.

But thinking hurt his head at the moment, so he took deep breaths and relaxed, not trying to think much of it until a voice called for him.

"Yamaguchi?"

His eyes widened and he looked up to see a familiar brow haired girl looking down at him. Her eyes widened as their faces met and Masashi suddenly remembered that that was Sakaki Sohma, one of the daughters of one of his mother's clients.

"Yamaguchi, I knew it was you. You did have long hair before," She exclaimed, blushing slightly at what she said because she added, "but it looks good on you, I'm pretty sure you are the only one who can pull it off very well. Hi, how are you?"

Masashi chuckled lightly tilting his head with a smirk. "Very well thank you, Miss. Sohma."

"Welcome back Yamaguchi."

"Pleasure to be back," He replied and motioned for her to sit. She did and he continued. "May I ask how you're year is going?"

"It's going great. I'm glad that we're still in the same class," Sakaki said, her eyes kind "I wasn't sure since you didn't begin the year with us. How have you been the past few months Yamaguchi? Away on a tropical cruse?"

_Does everybody think that?_ He asked himself, closing his eyes and smiling bashfully. "Well…something like that. More calming than tropical."

"How nice for you."

"It was," He nodded and tilted his head as the teacher called for them to get settled since their next teacher would be coming in soon.

Sakaki waved her goodbye as their teacher walked in and called someone else to come up and start the class. Masashi watched carefully, remembering familiar faces and their personalities, hoping he wouldn't forget anyone.

When the lesson started, he barely listened. He wrote down everything the teacher said to, worked every problem she asked and listened enough to understand the lesson, but other than that his mind was somewhere else. He didn't mean to be so preoccupied with thoughts of her, but that's all he could think about while sitting in the room. He thought about how he could have been searching for her, if she had gotten in.

The bell brought him back to reality and he paid attention as the teacher told them his last words for the day.

"Remember your homework for tomorrow; we will have a test two days from now so study hard," He announced, collecting his things and leaving promptly.

Masashi was appalled at how fast class had gone and shook his head out of his daze. He looked around and saw people getting up and begin talking again, taking advantage of the ten minutes they had between classes.

_Ten minutes, huh?_ He asked himself, checking the clock before he left and went on his own.

He told himself that he was just simple having a look around the school but he knew his motives and couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his mother by doing so. But she was his best friend and he had so much to tell, so many hugs to catch up on, so many memories.

Masashi was about to turn the stairs to the first floor when he overheard a conversation that stopped him.

"Pick those up now. You were the one who tripped over me."

He shook his head and turned around to walk back upstairs. Selfish first year girls thinking themselves high and mighty, getting into a fight because of social differences. He did not want to get involved with any of it; he learned that sometimes his presence would only make it worse. He was half way up the stairs when he heard something that made is heart race.

"Stupid commoner, they have no education to they?" The whiny voice of before asked to someone.

"Yes, they are quite odd. It's a wonder they even attend here."

"Thank heavens there's only one"

Masashi's heart thumped faster and he slowly started to step down again trying to collect his thoughts and how he would ask for the name of this "commoner" without seeming creepy.

"He is quiet a fuss is he not? Infamous."

His heart dropped. Masashi clutched the rail next to him and bit down on his lip.

She wasn't here.

If there was only one scholarship student in the whole school and that person was a boy, then there was no way, no way at all, that it was her. He sighed and smiled bitterly, regaining his composure and dashed up the stairs, missing the last of the conversation.

"What is his name, by the way?"

"I think it's Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Slowly but surely, we'll get there. **

**Favorite, alert it and review please :D**

**Much love,**

**E-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I didn't even know there was a host club until my friend smacked me with the first book.**

**Please enjoy!**

**_"Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Somehow **

"So did you have good service on the cruse Yamaguchi? Don't you just hate it when you have really bad help and you're just like "Hello? Do you know who you're serving here?", right?"

"Not really."

Masashi gritted his teeth behind his book and forced his eyes to look as friendly as possible. He tried his best not to glare at the girl standing in front of him while they were waiting for their fourth period teacher to get there and dismiss them all to lunch.

She was the daughter of one his mother's clients, Mayu Sayuri, and she had to be the most annoying person in the entire universe. But then again, a little three month old baby would have annoyed the hell out of him at the moment. He was already upset as he stormed into the room and when he sat down to read, trying his best to cool off, she suddenly comes up to him and starts yapping her mouth off at him and he couldn't get her to stop without being extremely rude and getting on her bad side.

"Yamaguchi, what are you reading that is taking all your attention from me?" She asked, placing her hand on the edge of the book and setting it down for him.

Masashi twitched and he closed his eyes trying to keep calm. "Just a book. A book, heard of them?"

"Ah yes…I've heard of them."

Masashi looked away, trying hard not to laugh in her face but her stupidity of commonsense was hilarious.

"Hey, so what are you doing after sch—"

"All right everyone, please sit down." A groggy but gentle voice spoke over all the murmurs of the students.

They both turned to see the old teacher walk into the room, setting her things down and looking around with a smile. Everyone quickly sat back down and waited for the old lady to take attendance. She took out a green folder and started calling out names. Finally she finished and everyone left in a hurry to get to eat their lunch. Masashi made sure everyone was out of the room, rejecting invitations from Sakaki and Mayu to eat lunch with them, and finally got up when everyone was gone expect the old woman.

He started to walk out of the room and was about to close the door when he heard the teacher call.

"Are you new?"

Masashi turned around, a hand still on the door, and pointed at himself. "Me? Oh yes Miss."

"I could tell you weren't here every day for the past months…Yamaguchi was it?"

"Masashi Yamaguchi, nice to meet you," He walked back in shook firm hands with the senior citizen.

"Mrs. Nawa, but you already knew that," She smiled back and chuckled happily.

"I did," He agreed and stepped back, "I better go then. Late for lunch."

"Enjoy your meal."

"Will do."

He was almost out the door when she cried softly in dismay.

"Oh no, I seem to have forgotten my lesson plan. I better go get them," She breathed tiredly.

Masashi winced and felt his body move before he could stop, poking his head back into the classroom and saying, "I could get them for you if you want."

"No, it's fine sweetie, I wouldn't want you to miss your lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well thank you," Mrs. Nawa beamed, and Masashi felt a little better. "I was in room A-1. It's only one floor below."

"No problem, be back soon," Masashi called and walked quickly down the halls, not sure what energy was driving him to do such a thing.

In a matter of seconds, he stopped at the room door and stood outside, hesitantly to open. Finally, he got the motivation and opened the room, revealing an empty room, except for one person sitting in the middle row of the back.

It was a boy, the commoner. He was looking out the window with his bento lunch in front of him, but he wasn't eating. He was short for a guy his age, with badly cut and tasseled warm brown hair and big grandpa-glasses, wearing dirty-brown slacks with an old purple sweater over a white button shirt.

A surge of anger spread through Masashi as he saw the boy, he never wanted to punch somebody so badly, but he refrained himself and walked toward the teacher. She was a young woman looking through papers.

"Yes?" She asked, looking over at him.

"The previous teacher left her lesson plan here, did you find it?" Masashi asked.

The teachers face lit up and she nodded. "Yes, I did. I found it and wondered who it could have been. She must be sort of lost without it right…here…no wait, hold on a second." She put a finger up, signaling to wait a moment.

Meanwhile, Masashi looked once more at the commoner. He was still looking out the window and didn't seem to notice anything around him. Masashi couldn't have blamed him if he had been staring out at the amazing sky, but a huge bright green tree lay in front of the window, there was nothing there but leaves.

"Here you go, found it," The teacher announced, extremely happy by her accomplishment.

Masashi smiled politely and took it from her. "Thank you very much."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all," He said and turned sharply before walking out the door, feeling bitter and angry.

He despised that feeling, the feeling of hate. But it was there in his chest and it was spreading everywhere like toxic. He ran back to his room, found it empty, so he left the folder on the desk and ran out. This time he didn't go downstairs, he went up.

Racing to the very last floor, he finally found his escape to the roof and he jumped every other stair to the very last one where he stopped to take a deep breath. As he rested, placing his hands against the cold door, he heard the small pitter patter of rain beginning to fall.

Masashi, breathing hard, slowly opened the door to see the rain falling lightly to the floor. He took deep breaths, letting the fresh rain scent calm him down. Overall, through the feelings of anger and bitter defeat, he felt disappointed. He felt like he would finally see his best friend again and the feeling was taken from him, like a warm blanket on a cold night.

_"You know, one way or another, wherever we are. We always seem to find each other, right?"_

He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the door knob, trying to get Haruhi's voice out of his head. There were too many things to think about, to process, to feel. But everything led to the bitter knowledge that he wanted something and he wasn't going to get it. That's how his life worked.

But as he looked at the sky, watching the rain fall stronger, he couldn't bring himself to cry. He found the heavens were already doing it for him.

**=Haruhi's p.o.v =**

"Wasn't he just beautiful Fujioka?" The teacher asked, sighing in a dreamy faze over someone who just came in.

I hadn't paid attention just like I was barely paying attention to her now. I was looking out at the tree by our window. It was an incredibly shade of green, a green that you could see everywhere from any distance.

It was Masashi's green.

A color so beautiful, the color is his eyes. They said the eyes were the windows to the soul and while some people do a good job hiding their souls, Masashi wasn't. In his eyes, you could see everything. Who he was, what he thought, how he was feeling, you could even see yourself. It was a color I would never let go of.

"Fujioka, I'm going to go have lunch."

I didn't move or respond in any way so she just smiled and left. Sighing, I looked down at my lunch and swallowed hard. I wasn't hungry and somewhere out there, Masashi wasn't either.

We had this connection from the day we met and then onward. We were alike in one way, but different in many others. Inside me, I could feel his emotions whether I wanted to or not—and trust me when I say sometimes I didn't want them. When he got hurt, sad, or mad, I would know it. He could try hiding something from me but it never worked for long. I don't mind entirely though, it's what best friends are like.

I found it amazing how I could care for someone so much more than I sometimes do for my father. Maybe it's because I know my father is strong and can take care of himself, while Masashi wasn't like that. At some point after he left, I tried to forget him but the attempt failed in so many ways it was ridiculous.

Sometimes, I believe, some people just aren't meant to be forgotten. I suppose I took it as a sign that I shouldn't forget because I would see him again. We would find each other because somehow we always did.

Last time I ever listen to my father.

Lunch was too short and I didn't eat so I just wrapped it back up and stuffed it into my bag. Before everyone I came in, I had time to re-read one chapter of _The Lottery_, Masashi's favorite book. Actually, the book I had was his copy, he had given it to me days before he moved.

Flipping to the first page, I traced my fingers over his perfect penmanship of his name but quickly closed it as students piled in and made the room noisy again.

Class started and I vaguely listened to the teacher as she read from out textbooks. She was teaching us something about a revolution, some guns and smaller bloody battles—all things in war. I wasn't interested in it, I knew I should have been paying attention, but I could just not bring myself to.

When the bell rang for school to be over, I packed my things quickly and scurried out of the room. I passed many rich students walking to their club activities or just hanging around because they are filthy rich and have that much time to spare. Walking from my classroom to the front gates took a while so I pulled out my copy of the lottery and started reading it as I walked, but made sure not to bump into anyone.

As I walked past the academy's back courtyard, I looked up to see a distant lonely tree covering an empty bench. Looking around, it was mostly empty so I decided I had some time to spare and went to sit down, holding my book tightly in my hands

**=Normal p.o.v =**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Sakaki asked Masashi as he stepped one step down to the second floor.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. I hope you ladies have a good time," He politely bowed his head and walked off.

She had invited him to join two different clubs she was in and he had turned her down. Getting really involved in school was something he wasn't looking for. Speaking of school, the day had gone all too slow for him. The teachers taught things he wasn't interested in or things he already knew. Overall, it wasn't very much fun.

_Now that I think about it, everyday is going to be like this isn't it? Just full of the regular things over without any entertainment, _Masashi sighed, shaking his head. _How boring._

He eye was walking past the back courtyard of the school when something caught his eyes. He turned and walked toward an object on the floor near a bench under a tree. As he got closer, his breath hitched as he realized what it was.

Down on the floor was a paperback copy of a book he had given away years ago. It looked exactly like the one he had owned, brand new except for an edge of the book bent when he stuffed it in his backpack and bent the corner.

Masashi took a deep breath and picked it up. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he slowly traced a finger into the cover and dared open the page. His heart swelled. His name was there, his name. Unless there was another person in the school named Masashi Yamaguchi but that was unlikely. He looked back where he came from and shook his head.

She hadn't gone that way because he would have seen her if she had passed him, no doubt about it. Unless the book wasn't hers, unless she sold it to a book store and someone else bought it. But what were the chances of that in a school for the rich?

"Excuse me, that's my book."

Masashi froze, turning back around very slowly to see the commoner staring impatiently at him. But when Masashi turned around, the commoner went pale and his mouth dropped. But when Masashi looked at him closely, really looked at him, he realized the scholarship student wasn't a he but a she. A girl.

"Oh," She said, swallowing air and keeping her mouth shut.

Masashi handed her the book but didn't move, they just stared at each other for a while, taking in the presences and safety they felt from one another. Masashi smiled, running a hand through his hair and placing another hand on his hip.

_"I think we'll always be together somehow."_

This time, when he heard Haruhi's voice in his ears, he only smiled brighter and watched as the commoner girl fiddled with the book in her shaking hands and finally held it out to him, a happy smile playing on her lips.

"Actually, I lied. This belongs to you."

* * *

**And they finally meet. I liked the ending of this chapter, made me smile. I hope you did too, even a little bit. Just a little bit. Now I'm being silly.**

**Thank you very much for reading, it means a lot.**

**Favorite it, alert it, review please :3**

**Much love,**

**E-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I want Kyoya so badly. Can't have ;O;**

**I was iffy with this chapter. Masashi seems like such a freak creeper but he's sweet, I swear. So please accept him kindly, I do love him.**

**Please enjoy!  
**

_**"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: This moment on **

"How many times have you read this?" Masashi asked, holding up his book as they walked down the streets.

Haruhi looked up at the sky then back down with an answer, "At least ten times."

"I win."

"What?"

"I've read it fifty times."

When Masashi imagined meeting with Haruhi again, he imagined slow running towards each other, hugging and crying with fireworks in the background. He had to admit though, standing before each other, finding one another over a book with only happy smiles on their faces and one long hug had done the trick. It was better than any slow motion running he could ever do.

Afterwards, Haruhi simply asked if he'd walk home with her and almost instantly he agreed. There were no questions to be asked along the way. No "Where were you" and not even a "Why didn't you look for me." It didn't matter. None of that did.

"I like the book, but seriously, it's not that great."

"It's my favorite," Masashi whispered, admiring his copy in his hands.

Haruhi huffed lightly, "I would have never guessed, Captain Obvious."

"Well it's true, General Sarcasm."

They both smiled, stunned by their childish talk and easy going humor. And even after that moment, Masashi couldn't stop smiling. Haruhi was standing right beside him, walking at her pace and smiling brightly as they walked to the Fujioka residence. He felt such joy in his heart, having wanted one thing so badly and having it come to him made him feel like other things, one special thing, was also possible.

They walked down the roads that now started to travel down to the apartment complex. He smiled brightly to himself as he saw a familiar auburn cross-dresser standing outside their apartment door, waiting for his coming daughter. He was searching around when he saw her, then looked next to her. A puzzled face came around till suddenly a beaming smile and soon yells.

"MASASHI? My dear child that is you! Masashi it has been too long!" Ranka Fujioka screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran down the stairs in his dressy shirt and skirt and looped his arms around Masashi's neck.

"Dad…" Haruhi sighed, taking a step back as Ranka took a hold of Masashi to himself.

Masashi hugged Ranka's frame and smiled to himself as he buried his face right below his shoulder. He was four inches taller than Haruhi who was five feet tall exactly, but he wasn't as tall as her dad. "It's nice to see you too Ranka."

Ranka let go of him and turned to his daughter. "After two years, seven months of looking for him, you guys finally found each other!" He turned to Masashi. "You should have seen this girl Masa-chan; I almost believed she was a love sick fool when you left. My precious daughter looming around the house, so sad. And when she cut her hair! Isn't it horrible?"

"Gee, thanks dad," Haruhi muttered as Ranka ruffled her hair even more messy than it was."Let go."

"I think it looks good," Masashi admitted, but he had always preferred long hair when it came to himself.

Ranka looked between them and shrugged. "Well, you're here now and that's what matters! Would you like to join us for dinner Masashi? We can order in, go out, or Haruhi can cook."

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Haruhi asked, shaking her head towards her father.

"How rude—"

"You're one to talk."

"I simply wanted to see my daughter early. Besides, there was nobody at the bar so I came home early," Ranka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you like to come in Masashi? I can cook something to eat if you'd like," Haruhi turned to Masashi, ignoring her father.

Masashi smiled a gentle smile, "I didn't come here just to walk you home Haruhi. Whether you wanted me to or not, I would have stayed."

Ranka gave a victorious cheer and ran back inside, Haruhi and Masashi followed close behind.

"Hasn't changed a bit…" Masashi muttered as he entered the small apartment.

He looked around and felt a warm feeling spread throughout him like adrenaline, and suddenly he wanted to know everything he missed.

Ranka offered to make some tea, something he rarely did and he took off to the kitchen as Masashi and Haruhi sat down in the front room. Haruhi smiled contently to herself as Masashi looked upon, propping an elbow on the desk and leaning forward, reaching a hand to delicately touch Haruhi's eyelashes. She stopped all she was doing and stared ahead at his serious expression. She wasn't breathing and neither was he. He looked upon her, gently tracing her eye with his perfect, pale white finger. His eyes moved carefully over all her face and he sighed, leaning back, taking his hands back.

Haruhi blinked, confused. "What was that? It even got my heart beating…" She awkwardly placed a hand on her chest though her expression wasn't impressed or moved in the slightest bit.

Masashi looked scornful as he replied. "Sometimes I forget I'm a girl. Being around them all the time, having to charm them, it makes me believe I'm actually a guy."

"That's creepy."

"But then a guy talks to me and my head is filled with thoughts of me and him being together, holding hands, having dinner."

"That's creepier."

"I am a girl.'

"No kidding."

"I'm a guy…" Masashi whispered, suddenly realizing he wasn't getting out of his current cross-dressing situation anytime soon. "At least for now."

He banged his head against the table and Haruhi giggled softly. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Masashi said, muffled by the table against his lips. He looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I found you."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes softly and nodded, she was feeling the same thing. His touch made her realize what relief he was feeling. It was amazing how they were connected.

And because they were close, Haruhi had to ask, "Masashi, I have to know—why were you gone for so long?"

"Haruhi that isn't important, please understand," He said quickly, brushing away the topic.

"No."

"Haruhi, it was nothing. My mother, she just needed me for bit," Masashi tried to reason but she knew better.

"You mother _needed_ you? Meaning she..." Haruhi narrowed her eyes, hinting for Masashi to finish and conclude her suspicions.

Masashi shook his head, "Haruhi, I never said that. My mother stopped beating me…a long time ago. She needed me for something else, you know she sucks at accounts but loves to spend money. It's amazing how we are still able to keep as much money as we do now. Still hates me but doesn't bother with hitting me." He had gotten good at lying, being around the facades and masks of the rich taught him well.

"Are you lying?" Haruhi asked, expecting a truthful answer from her best friend.

"Absolutely."

"If you're lying."

"I'm not," Masashi declared and said, "Haruhi, those things of the past don't matter."

"Yes they do," Haruhi defended. "The past makes us who we are today."

"But we need to learn to forgive it go and move onward," Masashi explained, taking her hand in his. "That's why sometimes we forget the past, so we have no reason to look back."

Haruhi sighed and rested her arms on the table, laid out. "If you say so."

"So I'm telling you, from this moment on, I plan on being by your side every moment I can," He warned lightly, his eyes glimmering with joy.

Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully, a smile on her lips, "Fine, as long as you don't become a stalker."

**=At Night=**

Masashi couldn't breathe. He could blink and stare, his mouth open and palms sweating but it took a while to figure out how to breathe again. When he finally did, it was mainly because she turned around, her eyes dangerous on his face.

He had gone home from Haruhi's house late that night to open his penthouse door, walk in and find her standing in the middle of his living room. She had her back turned to her but soon turned around, looking everywhere distastefully.

There she stood, beautiful as always: Madoka Yamaguchi, in all her perfection. She was tall, five feet eight inches exactly with pale white skin, flawless and smooth as velvet. Her face was made up of large storm gray eyes under dark eyelashes, a perfect shaped nose, high cheek bones, full lips and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her hair color was black as midnight and reached down to her mid-thigh, an outstanding length. Her body was well-shaped, a trait that seemed to have skipped Masashi. While he was flat as flat could get, she was double-D with a tiny waist and round hips, a goddess in the modern times. Currently, she was wearing a deep blue dress with a square neck, showing a moderate amount of cleavage, with elbow-length sleeves and floor length, hugging her every curve.

"Mother…" Masashi sighed hopefully.

She blinked and a dodgy smirk came across her lips. "Good afternoon my pet. How was your day today?"

"Well, you'll never guess—"

"No, don't even bother wasting my time. I will not listen," She waved a hand and his dropped. "You sicken me, a beast among the ordinary beauty of common hobos." She grimaced looking at Masashi and seeing useless and hideous trash. She shook her head and decided to get to the point of her visit."Pack up." She demanded.

Masashi blinked. "What?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me pest, I just gave you an order and you will do it," Madoka pointed at the staircase and hissed.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I don't understand," Masashi said softly, unsure of what to do.

"Of course you don't. I suppose someone as stupid as you couldn't possibly understand simple words. Pack. Up," She repeated, glaring at her son."We're leaving tomorrow at five in the morning to visit all my clients in Europe. You will accompany me to entertain the ones who have daughters."

"I might not be able to fulfill every one of their needs," Masashi muttered, turning red and ducking his head.

Madoka scoffed. "You useless brat."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Idiot," Madoka breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and snapped. "Go pack up."

"How long exactly as we going to be gone?" Masashi asked urgently before he left, wanting to know how long he would be away from his best friend.

"As long as I want," His mother snapped, pointing again at the staircase."Do I need to put it into your stupid little brain?"

Masashi shook his head stiffly and practically ran up the stairs and into his room. There, finally feeling safe but not complete, he took out his cell phone and dialed the Fujioka's home phone. When Haruhi picked, he felt bad about having to leave so soon after just finding her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. No not again, just for a while. My mother wants to visit her European clients and some of them have daughters," Masashi explained, pulling his suitcase from his closet, "meaning I have to do some enticing."

Haruhi scoffed on the other end and Masashi smiled. She said something about being careful and Masashi chuckled, replying, "I'll be fine, I can manage myself. How about you stay out of trouble."

Haruhi promised she would, although looking back; Masashi might have just jinxed her.

* * *

**A foreshadow of what is to come. So if up till now Haruhi wasn't in the host club, what will happen next? Afterall, Masashi has to meet the hosts somehow, right?**

**I swear though, he is straight!**

**Hoped you enjoy. Please favorite, alert and review :D**

**Much love,**

**E-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I cry whenever I think about not having Kyoya **

**And now we get to meet the host club, very very quick, near the end of the chapter but after this they are in for sure. So I hope you like it. **

**Please enjoy!~ **

_**"In God Americans trust; all others must pay cash."**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Debts**

**=Three weeks later=**

"So let me get this straight. I leave you alone for three weeks and somehow you manage to get yourself into a debt of 80,000 yen?"

"I'm not stupid; please remember that I'm here on a scholarship."

"I don't think you're stupid…a pathetic clumsy fool, yeah, but not stupid," Masashi sighed, shaking his head. "How many thousands are in a million?" He asked himself, holding up his fingers to count.

Haruhi chuckled softly as Masashi asked the same question she had after the huge event that no changed her high school life.

It was lunchtime and Masashi and Haruhi were spending it together in the library, catching up on what happened in three weeks. He had actually arrived home three days earlier but didn't leave the house since one can't go to Europe from Japan without coming back with some serious jet lag.

Even that morning he was still out of it and didn't show up to school until noon. So it was only until now that he was hearing about Haruhi's little mistake that landed her to participate in a club at the school.

"Start from the beginning," Masashi said, pulling up a chair at a table on the top floor of the library and sitting down in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed, "Right. Well, I was looking for a place to study, every library was taken, rich people suck."

"Of course."

"So I got up to this music room at the corner of this empty hallway and I'm thinking to myself that it was empty."

"It wasn't?"

"No, not at all. I opened the door and I found…the host club." Haruhi announced, letting everything sink in. "I freaked, I tripped, I broke a vase worth a lot."

Masashi chuckled in amusement. "There's really a club like that? Who knew," He chuckled to himself once again then turned to her. "How did your debt of money turn to actually working in the club?"

"I don't know, they took off my glasses and decided I was good for hosting. I like this better than being their errand dog, that was hell," Haruhi muttered, her eyes annoyed.

"But they even got you a uniform and everything," Masashi whistled, impressed by how good Haruhi looked in her uniform. Only problem was, she was wearing the male uniform and her hair was cut properly now, so she did look more like a boy than ever but the feminine features were there. "So what now, you're a boy?"

"They say friendship is one of the many influences." Haruhi teased, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, they thought I was gay the moment I walked in."

"Really influenced," Masashi grinned and Haruhi nodded, playing along with the joke.

"I'm fine, it was really bothersome at first but I got used to it. Actually a few girls are requesting me now, I hope it picks up." Haruhi went back to being the everyday indifferent girl everyone knew her to be.

Masashi shook his head and sighed, resting his head on his hand while he propped his elbow up on the desk. He turned his eyes and looked out the window, watching leaves on trees move gently because of the November air. When he left for Europe, it had been the last week of October, so now they were three weeks into November and fall was coming to end. Much to his displeasure since he loved the fall, it wasn't too hot like summer and never too cold like winter. Spring was okay too.

Haruhi looked at Masashi and asked, "Any thoughts?"

Masashi turned back and responded, "I wish I could help you. 80,000 yen is nothing for my mother. Unfortunately nothing is exactly what she gives me. There is no way that I could get away with asking her for that much money without questions. But I'll find a way to get you the money."

"Don't bother; it sounds like too much trouble anyway. I'm fine, really. Sure, it takes time away from my studying and I have to pretend to be a boy, but it's not big. Kinda."

Masashi chuckled lightly and asked. "So who are the members?"

Haruhi sighed at length and slumped over, groaning softly, "That's the main problem. The president alone is too much to handle, he has this odd obsession with "commoner" things ever since I got instant coffee and he won't leave it alone. He's actually in your class, Tamaki Suoh?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, he wasn't here when I returned. Then again I was only here for a day, so he might have been out," Masashi sat back up and shrugged.

"Yeah, and then there's the vice-president. He's absolutely brilliant beyond years but class absolutely terrifying. Very detached, calculating. He's also in your class."

"Yeah, no" Masashi shook his head, not recalling anyone by that name and he had memorized everyone very quickly. "Maybe I'll see him today."

"Then there's the two upperclassmen. The oldest one of them is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short, he's quiet. And then the next two oldest is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny is what we call him, but he looks no older than an elementary student."

Masashi smiled.

"Well…and then there's the twins," Haruhi glared at the desk. Masashi raised an eyebrow as she continued. "They are devious, arrogant and the worst troublemakers in the universe. The oldest one is Hikaru and he has to be the worst, and then comes Kaoru Hitachiin and he's actually not too bad."

Masashi frowned. "I really wish I could help, but really there isn't much I could do. If it involves money more than a certain limit and my mother will ask questions."

Haruhi shook her head. "I wouldn't ask you, the thought never crossed my mind. I can handle this on my own, it may be horrible but it isn't my entire life. Just part of it for now."

Masashi nodded and smiled pleasantly. "I understand."

"Hey Masashi, can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"How has everything with your mother been?" She asked, tilting her head. "I mean, you told me she stopped beating you, but everything else? Does she still hate you as much as before?"

Masashi looked distant as she asked her question and closed his eyes, feeling the painful truth as he answered. "Of course she hates me; I'm the daughter she never wanted. I'm the daughter who is dressed like a son"

Haruhi watched as Masashi took this in painfully and reached over to pat his free hand. He looked up at her and she shrugged lightly.

"You are you, which every "Masa" you are, "She declared truthfully, "And I will always be by your side unless you get annoying."

Masashi laughed, his shoulders shaking and cheeks red from laughing. "God I love you."

Haruhi nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I knew that."

"So now you know everything?"

"Apparently."

**=After Lunch=**

"Yamaguchi!"

Masashi jumped for a second as he heard his name being called. He looked around the room, trying to see who called him, and smiled as he saw Sakaki walk over to him from a group of girls and smile brightly in front of him.

"Just a second in the room and I'm already talking to you," Masashi said with a very friendly tone. He liked Sakaki, she was pleasant to be around. "Do you need something, Miss. Sohma?"

"I just wanted to say, welcome back, Yamaguchi."

"Again, you do know how to make me feel special, don't you?" Masashi teased and Sakaki blushed.

"Well, we all heard you went off to Europe with your mother and we were just wondering what it was like," Sakaki said, pointing quickly at her group of friends.

Masashi nodded but wondered why his trip was so special. All the students in that class went to Europe every other weekend, "There wasn't much sightseeing, it was mostly business. Mainly our time was spent renewing accounts with my mother's client for oil deliveries and amounts. We actually doubled our benefits. Then we stopped at a few of our companies in the serving industry."

"Your family manages a diverse group of corporations, don't they?" Sakaki asked, remembering the Yamaguchi companies.

Masashi said. "That is correct."

"It's a shame our families aren't tied in some way, huh?"

"Excuse me, can we get through?" A friendly polite voice asked, coming from behind Masashi where he stood, blocking the entrance to the room.

He turned around and apologized to the boy standing behind him but instead of just looking forward, Masashi looked up at the student trying to get through.

Their eyes met first, his brilliant emerald green with the boy's beautiful blue. He had the most amazing features for a man and his blonde hair fell in soft waves against his peachy-creme skin. The student was extremely good looking, tall, six feet without a doubt, and well built; the Ouran uniform looked exquisite on him. Masashi could only stare. The blonde boy was one to break the silence.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" He asked, his eyes blinking innocently.

"Not exactly," Masashi answered, wondering why the boy looked so familiar if they'd never met.

"Tamaki, what's your hold up?" Another voice asked and Tamaki stepped forward to let another beautiful boy walk in.

He was tall, six feet possibly, with a soft pale skin, like untouched snow, beautiful gray eyes the color of a strong brewing storm behind clear ovular glasses, well groomed jet-black hair, and wearing the Ouran uniform which, on him too, looked marvelous. The unfair beautify between the two of them was almost inhuman, Masashi couldn't believe it.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, don't you remember Yamaguchi? He was in our class last year. Oh, maybe not. You were out a lot weren't you Yamaguchi?" Sakaki turned to Masashi and said.

"It's true, I was, Masashi realized how many absences he had from the previous year; it was amazing how he moved on to the next grade. He turned his attention two boys and bowed. "Masashi Yamaguchi, pleased to meet you."

And just when Masashi looked back up, the blonde one—Tamaki—started to speak.

"Indeed, how rude of me it was. My million apologies young lad, for I have not given you the privilege to know my name!" He exclaimed, gesturing largely with his hands. "I am Tamaki Suoh, one of your many fellow classmates and this is my bosom friend Kyoya Ohtori!"

"How many times have I told you not to introduce me like that?" Kyoya asked flatly at his friend. He looked over at Masami and bowed his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Masashi agreed, suddenly realizing why the two looked familiar. They were the host club's president and vice president. What luck. "Actually, my family does business with yours, don't we?"

"Yamaguchi, right?" Tamaki asked once again, suddenly a little calmer. Masashi nodded and Tamaki smiled. "Yes, my father is a backer for your mother's companies."

"Your mother donates money to my father's business," Kyoya agreed, writing something down on a thin black folder he had kept tucked in his arm.

Masashi blinked, had that always been there?

Sakaki only smiled, "What fate, huh? You three even sit next to each other."

The three boys turned to the girl with three different levels of surprised expressions ranging between Kyoya's very slightly blanked look to Tamaki's extreme surprise. Masashi was somewhere in the middle.

When class began and the three boys sat down, they saw that they did sit near each other. Kyoya next to Masashi while Tamaki sat behind Kyoya and diagonal from Masashi. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal if it wasn't for Tamaki and Kyoya talking in low voices while Tamaki, every once in a while, looked over at Masashi.

He ignored it, didn't really think much about it, but couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach. It might have nothing, but Masashi knew better than not to care.

* * *

**Like I said, very quick. But after this, rest asure they will always be here. I mean, isn't that the way the host club is. They will always be there. Lovely. **

**I hoped you enjoy. Please favorite, alert and review :D**

**love always,**

**E-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have the host club, I swear D: **

**Perspective is the chapter's name because everyone has different way to view things, whether it's trying to figure out why someone is a boy while they're really a girl or is a shrine can bring magic to people. Don't make sense, read on and you'll see.**

**Please enjoy! **

**_"Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen."_**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Perspective **

"How many cross-dressers are there in the school?" Tamaki Suoh whispered to his friend sitting in front of him, reading a book and paying half attention to him.

"And may I ask what leads you to believe that he is a girl?" Kyoya Ohtori asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "You took forever to notice that Haruhi was a girl."

"Well not everyone is as brilliant as you," Tamaki muttered, glancing toward the boy known as Masashi Yamaguchi. He carefully overlooked the lanky but small figure. Masashi was talking to another boy in their class and another girl and apparently was good company for the boy and the girl couldn't stop smiling. He looked to be enjoying himself. "Other than one fact, he actually appears to be a boy."

"And that fact is?"

"He has really long hair," Tamaki stated, slamming his hand on Kyoya's desk. "That proves it!"

Kyoya blinked. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"So you agree, do you not?" Tamaki nodded, grinning largely.

Kyoya set his book down and sighed. "It isn't any of my business and I won't have the son of one of my father's backers angry with me."

Tamaki pouted for Kyoya but then smiled secretly, "But if you had to guess."

"I'd say girl," Kyoya admitted, glancing quickly at their next seat classmate. "He appears to be a boy in every way but if my intuition is right, as it was with Haruhi, then he's a female."

"Do you remember him from last year?" Tamaki asked, glad that Kyoya was now paying attention to him.

"Vaguely," Kyoya whispered, opening his book to seem busy as Masashi walked over again. "He never talked to the class as a whole, very much a loner. And as Miss. Sohma said, he was always out. Most of his work was completed at home."

"How sad," Tamaki whimpered, glancing over at him again.

"If you want to talk to him so badly then just do it," Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki's lingering thoughts.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows thoughtfully and turned to look at Masashi reading a book on his desk. He gulped.

"No use disturbing someone's reading time," Tamaki whispered back to Kyoya and started to study his own book.

Kyoya shook his head playfully and went back to reading until the teacher came in and asked them to open their history textbooks to a certain page.

The teacher droned on about some weird historic monument located somewhere deep in the woods Kyoto under an old shrine that was supposed to bring happiness to the city. None of this was important to him so he toned out half the time. Who ever heard of a monument bringing happiness to someone? Human beings had to make their own happiness and learning about dealing with their own problems and try to get the least bit of people involved. This was his perspective of the world.

"That's all the lesson for today, just remember to study last week's notes and there will be a test on Saturday. Have a good day," The teacher said as he gathered his things and left the room.

Kyoya suddenly realized that the whole class was over and they now had ten minutes before their second to last teacher came in and then they would soon have to report to their club duties.

"Yamaguchi! Wasn't that an interesting lesson?" Sakaki squealed as she walked over and stopped at Masashi's desk.

Kyoya and Tamaki both waited to see what Masashi's answer was and listened, unnoticeable, as he did.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" He smiled and Sakaki sat in the empty seat in front of him.

"We should go out to Kyoto sometime and try to find the shrine. Maybe sometime soon?" Sakaki suggested, hoping not to get rejected.

"Yes, it would be nice," Masashi agreed. He thought about something and sighed, his smile turning sad. "It would be nice is something like that could bring happiness to people."

"Do you not believe in things like that?"

Masashi turned quickly to see who asked the question and saw that it was Tamaki Suoh, who was now looking at him with full curiosity.

"I never said that," Masashi replied honestly, "I believe in them but I don't at the same time. Half of me follows reality and knows that asking a monument for help is absurd but there is another part of me that keeps holding on to the thought of miracles happening before our eyes. When things get bad, I think it's best to hold on to some part that isn't reality, it gives everything a little more light and cheers you up. Like a crack of sunlight."

"Wow Yamaguchi, what you said was truly inspiring," Sakaki awed, her eyes large. "Now more than ever I want to visit the shrine. A crack of sunlight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sakaki. Sakaki come here!"

Sakaki turned to see a couple of girls waving and turned back. "I have to go. See you later."

Masashi waved his goodbye and checked his watch, counting down seven minutes till the next class. Plenty of time to say hello and goodbye to Haruhi before they began so he got up and walked out.

Tamaki and Kyoya watched him go and then turned to each other again. Tamaki shrugged. "I say boy."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

**=After School=**

"I need to get into a club." Masashi stated.

Haruhi turned to him with a queer expression. "What made you concluded this?"

Masashi was escorting Haruhi to her club room before he left to find something to do, then later would pick her up to go out to eat somewhere. Masashi shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"I mean, now you're going to be gone for two or three hours because of this club, I should get into one to entertain myself. I'll be bored," He reasoned, seeming fair in his ears.

Haruhi shook her head. "Nah, you're too independent to work with other people."

"Hey, I work with you. I love you!" He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That's me; you've known me for years now. Most of the time with others you go on your own, don't you?"

"I don't know, it's your responsibility to notice my faults and weaknesses so later you can tell me what they are and I can work on them." Masashi teased, pecking her temple.

"How troublesome," She muttered.

"It does sound it. Sucks to be you," He chuckled, resting his cheek on her head. "So I met Suoh and Ohtori today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sit right next to me. You were right about annoying and intimidating," He agreed. "We rarely talked though."

"I'm sure I would have found it weirder if you did." Haruhi rolled her neck, it was starting to hurt. "So now you know only two of the people I am forced to work with. Lucky you."

"I count my blessings."

"So after club right?" She asked as Masashi let her go since they had arrived at the room door.

Masashi smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course, whichever restaurant you want!"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He ordered for that to be end. He moved hairs out of her forehead and leaned in, kissing her lightly. "I'll see you after wards, go and have fun!"

Haruhi smiled and entered the room, leaving Masashi alone. He waved until the door was closed and finally turned around to walk wherever he felt like it. He was going downstairs when he heard two similar voices talking. He looked over the rail to see two light orange haired students coming up. He pretended not to have noticed them as they turned and they crossed paths, but he sure got their attention. He walked on with a simple nod for a greeting and tried his best to get away without seeming suspicious.

_Those must be the twins…_ He thought to himself as he had seen that they, too, were beautiful and looked devious at the same time. Plus they were going up to the club room so he could only guess. Masashi left in a hurry and didn't notice that the twins had stopped walking as soon as they had seen him.

Hikaru Hitachiin blinked, watching as Masashi's long hair went out of sight. "Was that a boy?"

"Or a girl?" His younger twin, Kaoru Hitachiin asked.

They looked at each other with interest and smirked.

"He was coming from our hallway," Hikaru stated, looking at the top of the stairs.

"Are there any more rooms that could lure the interest of someone like him here?" Kaoru asked, looking down at where he had gone.

They looked back toward each other and smiled. "Not really."

"So someone in the club knows him?" Hikaru said, as they both turned and walked up the stairs again.

Kaoru shrugged. "Who knows, but it could be fun to figure out."

They stopped at the top, turning to look at each other. Another toy to fool around with, yet another game to play. Together, they agreed.

"This could be interesting."

* * *

**Next chapter might be a little OOC for some host club members, but you can only tell me if you read it so please to! I'll try and make it good.**

**I hoped you liked it, please favorite, alert it and tell me what you thought in a review.**

**love always,**

**E-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying Ouran doesn't belong to me, I'm done! **

**So anyways, I should have probably stated this sooner. Haruhi is sixteen, right? Well, so is Masashi. He's sixteen and I'm going by the manga, just so you know. And Masashi has a late birthday so he's sixteen, Kyoya and Tamaki are seventeen. Sound okay? Okay!**

**I'm running out actual quotes to put on here, that and I kinda want to start putting lyrics on here so that's what I'll do.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**_"What's the name of the game?" _**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Let the Games Begin**

"I'm going to go ahead and go," Haruhi stated, looking up at the clock on the wall and noticing it was past her time. Masashi must be waiting outside now for several minutes.

"Already?" Hikaru asked, looking up lazily from his chair.

A few weeks had passed since the commoner had, by mistake, joined the host club and while at first they were all, in their own way, hesitant to let the girl known as Haruhi Fujioka in their selective club but soon they became comfortable around her, accepting her with open arms—each in their own way.

Haruhi shrugged and grabbed her backpack. "Yeah, I have to be somewhere. Bye," And she left without another word.

"Bye," Hikaru and Kaoru both said, waving her off before turning back to the others and remembering what they had seen.

"Do any of you know a boy with long black hair and huge green eyes?" Hikaru asked bluntly, not dealing with beating around the bush. The weird thing that he could not forget was those eyes, even if he just looked at them once, they were ingrained in his memory.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each and turned to the twins. Tamaki said. "You saw him?"

"You know him?" Kaoru sat up, suddenly more awake.

"Not well, he's a relatively new kid in our class. Apparently he was here last year, but we never recall someone like him," Kyoya stated, opening his laptop turning on. "But he has a history of missing for long periods of time."

"Are you looking the name up?" Tamaki asked, leaning over the back of the seat and looking at the laptop screen.

"Yes," Kyoya muttered, typing up the name.

"What's his name?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru walked over to the two upperclassmen.

"Masashi Yamaguchi," Kyoya answered, clicking away on his computer.

Kaoru blinked, confused. "That name sounds familiar."

"Our families do some business with his," Tamaki explained for both him and Kyoya. "But we've never met him, or his mother for that matter."

"Well, that's usual for you, Mi'lord," Hikaru grinned, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"But not for Kyoya, usually you know everything about your father's business partners," Kaoru looked down at the brunette.

"Yes, when my father shows exceptional interest in them," He replied smoothly. "I've heard their name before but not often enough."

"So wait, is he a boy or a girl?" Hikaru said brashly, moving to an entire different subject.

"We were wondering the same thing," Tamaki admitted, turning to the twins. "I have this feeling about him. He acts like a boy, dresses like a boy and looks like one. But if you squint, you could swear he was a girl."

"Who are you talking about Tama-chan?" The little one, Hunny, asked as he hugged his pink bunny, Usa-chan tightly, skipping over to the cluster of boys.

"We're trying to figure out whether a guy is a guy or a girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced giving Hunny a thumbs up.

"Another Haruhi?" Mori asked, turning to Tamaki who shrugged.

"See, Kaoru thinks he's a guy," Hikaru explained.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru thinks he's a girl."

"So which one is it?" Hunny asked, looking up at the others with large eyes, wishing he knew what the boy looked like.

Tamaki scratched his head. "I honestly couldn't say. I mean, even Kyoya had a hard time deciding whether he was a girl or—"

"A boy."

"What?" They all asked at what Kyoya had just announced.

He was clicking on his computer until he stopped, read it over before turning to the others and repeating what he read. "Masashi Yamaguchi is the only son to Madoka and Kohaku Yamaguchi."

"What's his wealth foundation?" The twins asked in unison, walking over and peering on the screen.

"They were commoners, but I use that term very loosely," Kyoya sighed, trying to see how he would explain it. "They were part of the richer commoner society, enough so that Kohaku owned quite a bit of land in Africa and was having it drilled for oil. On the side of that, he owned a small but popular local business in house service."

"So how'd they become so rich?" Tamaki asked out of pure interest.

"Can't you guess? The land struck oil, overflows of it. Kohaku set up his trading business, expanded his service companies with his wife by his side. But not long after that, he died," Kyoya averted his eyes from everyone's suddenly shocked expressions. "Madoka took over the growing companies, expanded their business even further than that and now she's planted on solid ground, none of her businesses will ever fall."

"And he's the heir to this entire empire," Hikaru muttered, leaning on Kyoya's shoulder and looking at the picture of Masashi on the screen.

"So he's a boy," Hunny concluded happily, although he was still a little lost as to what was happening.

Kyoya stared at his screen for a moment, processing something in his mind before he closed the laptop and turned to look at the twins with an amused expression. "If you're so fascinated about this and don't believe what I just read, let's play a game."

Tamaki blinked, this wasn't like Kyoya. "What kind of game?"

"Is there a prize?" The twins asked, intrigued by what he saying.

"Isn't the privilege to boast and declare whose right and wrong not enough," Kyoya mused.

"No," Hikaru said bluntly.

Kaoru shrugged. "But we have been bored lately, so we'll take it."

"What are the rules?" They asked together.

"Don't strip him, grope him, or sexually assault him in any way," Kyoya declared and the twins agreed/

They walked off, saying what things they could do to torture him.

Tamaki looked after them in disgust and turned to Kyoya, shaking his head. "What was that?"

"It's just a game," Kyoya shrugged. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about this boy's background."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, waving as Mori and Hunny stated that they were leaving before turning back to his best friend.

"If he's a man, let's leave it at that. If he's a woman, then what's his reason for doing it? There could be many, and frankly, I don't want to be the one to get his fingers dirty in the process of finding out," He admitted.

Tamaki sighed sadly and suddenly turned serious. "I will play this game on one condition; if I get it right there will be no more search on him."

"If that's what you want," Kyoya agreed, flexible towards Tamaki's rules. "The twins think he's a girl, you think he's a boy. Play nicely."

Tamaki gulped and dearly hoped he would be right. He was just as fascinated by this as anyone, God only knows why. But bringing a human to shame in the process was the last thing he wanted to have. The gun was shot and the game had begun.

**=Few Days Later=**

"So…you know how you told me to keep away from the Host Club members?" Masashi said.

Haruhi nodded as she stood on her tip-toes, extending her arm as far as it could go but still wasn't able to get the book. Masashi pushed himself off the bookshelf he was leaning on and grabbed the book for her.

"I have never spoken to them more than once, three times tops. And suddenly Suoh is talking to me more than before. He's asking me the weirdest questions, like: What kind of underwear do I use? Then the twins, I never even spoke to them, and they suddenly think I'm their best friend."

"What?"

"Just this morning I was walking to my classroom after dropping you off and they come up behind me and drag me into the bathroom. They just start talking to me about the most random things, and they kept glancing at the people using the latrines behind them then back at me like they were trying to see whether I was fazed or not. Then when I just looked at my watch and told them I had to go they actually asked whether I was uncomfortable in there," Masashi started to make hand gestures to show his frustration, Haruhi listened closely.

She knew the twins well enough to know they would never do something like this unless they were planning something. "Well were you?"

"Haruhi, I've had to deal with going into the boy's bathroom all my life. Watching guys use the bathroom is nothing new to me," Masashi hissed. "Y'know, lunch seems to be my only sane time right now. God only knows what questions Suoh will ask when I get back."

"They're strange people," Haruhi reasoned.

"That may be true, but you don't drag someone into the bathroom to see whether they are uncomfortable or not," He nagged, shaking his head. "What's their reason for doing it anyway? See if I'm gay or no. Answer me this, are they gay?"

Haruhi stopped abruptly as something processed in her head, but she couldn't really believe that the hosts would do something like that so she let it go. "You know, I have to admit, they are taking some effect on you."

"In what way?"

"Every way, look at yourself Masashi," Haruhi smiled and nodded her head toward him. He looked confused and looked down at himself. "Not your looks, right now your personality. You're actually mad. You never get mad unless it's at yourself. You're annoyed and I've never seen you like that. You lost your cool somewhere back there," She pointed at the start of the endless maze of books.

Masashi looked where she was pointing then back at where he was standing. The revelation of how stupid and childish he was acting as he complained about the hosts hit him. Instantly his face went crimson red, his eyes shot wide and he looked embarrassed to the max.

"Wow," Haruhi was amazed at how red Masashi's face had gone. "How cute."

"Amazing, how can three people cause so much trouble?" He stammered, shaking head. He felt like such an idiot.

"Yeah, you have to be pretty laid back to handle them," Haruhi smiled as they walked out of the maze and walked alongside the wall to the check out desk.

"I don't feel well all of a sudden. Dizzy," Masashi slurred.

Haruhi shook her head. Masashi had gotten such a shock of his character that he had given himself a fever. Amazing. She stopped and checked Masashi's forehead. It was warm, most likely from his blush moments ago, but she wasn't taking chances.

"Go to the nurse, you might have just given yourself a fever," Haruhi ordered and Masashi nodded, not feeling too well to disagree and wobbled away. Haruhi was left alone as she rushed to the check out desk.

She checked out her three books and moved on out. She stopped all of a sudden when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting at a table, whispering and smiling to themselves. They were writing something down on a sheet of paper. She tilted her head, confused. It was lunch time, why would they be in here?

"What are you two doing?" She asked as she stood before them.

"Oh hey Haruhi, so this is where you spend lunch," Hikaru looked up, very discreetly slipping the paper they were writing on into his pocket.

"We were just leaving," Kaoru said, standing up and suavely.

"See you at the club!" They both said as they left, running out together in such a rush that Haruhi was left amazed.

Except, they left in such a rush that they didn't notice when the paper Hikaru stuffed into his pocket fell out and landed on the floor. Haruhi walked over, picking it up it and unfolding to see what had gotten the twins so excited they left without bothering her.

As her eyes skimmed over the paper, her heart dropped lower in her stomach, shock set in her mind followed by anger. But how could she not be angry when the small paper was filled with the most ridiculous ideas on how to find out if Masashi was a boy or a girl.

* * *

**Not my most favorite chapter, I don't think I was all together when I wrote it. Song lyric at the top was "Name of the Game" by ABBA. I love them. So the next chapter should be better, I hope.**

**I hope you liked it and please favorite, alert it and review. Means a lot.**

**Much love,**

**E-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruhi goes tall scream-ish and mean in this. But what can you do, it's what we do for the ones we love. Even Haruhi, I'm sure, at some point, has gotten so mad she's yelled. Who hasn't?**

**So with that, I ask of you to enjoy reading.**

**_"And I won't let you choke on that noose around you neck and I'll find strength in pain."_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Acceptance**

**=Haruhi's p.o.v; Before Club Hours=**

_"Masashi? Masashi, honey, why don't you want to come to the pool with us?" My mother's concerned voice asked Masashi, who was standing by the door._

_It was her day off and my father was at work. A hot summer day like that couldn't have gone to waste, the pool was necessary. Masashi came over just in time for us to leave, but when we asked him if he wanted to join us he said no. He didn't even think about it. He just refused. He looked embarrassed as my mom asked him. He just shook his head. _

_"I can't…I just can't…" He muttered, grabbing his elbow with one hand and making a four across his torso. "I…"_

_Then he cried. He broke out crying just like that, tears pouring down his cheeks, his face red as a cherry and he couldn't stop. My mother panicked and was by his side in an instant, me by her side. She tried to comfort him but he wouldn't stop. We went back inside the apartment; I sat him down on the couch and held his hand. My mom started pacing, trying to say things that could comfort him but he just kept crying. She then ran over to the fridge to see if we had any ice-cream left, we didn't, so she then announced that she would be back quickly and left. Masashi was just whimpering now as I moved my hand across his face, wiping away the salty tears._

_"Why are you sad? Do you not like swimming?" I asked, tilting my head, trying to look into his amazing green eyes. They looked sad and hurt and his eyelashes had small tear drops on them. _

_"If I go swimming…I have to take my shirt of…mom will get mad if I do that," He sputtered, shaking like a falling leaf._

_"Why would your mom get mad?"_

_"Because…because…" He stopped talking and looked at me straight in the eye. He looked so serious as he spoke; no seven year old should have looked that mature. "If I tell, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"_

_"What?"_

_"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone. Not your mom, not your dad, not the next door neighbor's cat!" He demanded to know, I would have laughed at what he said but he looked so serious it was scary._

_"I promise…"_

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Frankly, at the moment I didn't care that I was red in the face, or that I was breathless or that this was too much trouble for my own good. This was too much. But I don't break promises, especially to Masashi. For him, I would go through so much more trouble than someone normally would. I wasn't going to let stupid idiots ruin everything he has.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, surprised by outburst.

I don't blame him; I still can't believe I'm doing it.

I uncrumpled the piece of paper in my hand and stalked over to where everyone was gathered. Every single one of them looked shocked or surprised; I wanted to smack that look off them.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING AN INNOCENT HUMAN BEING INTO YOUR LAME GAMES?" I held up the paper in the twins face. I was so mad I didn't care what I said.

"Where did you get that?" Hikaru gasped, snatching the list from me.

"It fell out of your pocket when you ran out of the library, and God help you, it had better not be because you went to get Masashi!" I flamed.

"You know him?" Tamaki asked, eyes wide and turning red.

"I know him? Yes! I know him. Why are you playing this stupid game to find his gender? Masashi Yamaguchi is a boy!" _He's a boy_. "He has always been a boy!" _Against his will_. "Just because he has long hair doesn't mean he's a girl. It's because his mother wants it that way_!" His mother wants him to be a boy._

I was yelling at the top of lungs and suddenly stopped. I couldn't breathe, repeating that he was boy over and over made me realize something painful. Something that hurt my chest badly. He wasn't a boy. H was a girl. He was a she. Masashi was a girl.

"Crap," I choked, stepping back. Why now? Why now do I realize this? All these years I've known but not really _known_. I've always accepted that he was cross-dressing because of his mother and I was fine with it. But…

I quickly turned around, shut my eyes tightly, and took steps forward. After a split second, I started to run, I needed to see him. I needed to see him and tell him.

_"Haruhi…I'm a girl…"_

_"What?"_

The voices echoed in my head as I ran down the stairs. Where is he? That moron, out of all days to go missing.

_"I'm really a girl Haruhi. Like you. My name, my dad told me once, is Masami. Masami Yamaguchi, but my mother wants me to be raised as a boy, as Masashi. That's why going swimming is bad for me, people will find out that I am girl and then my mother will get mad."_

I was crying now, really crying. Gosh, I hate him so much. He's so much trouble.

_"Oh…I see. Okay! Yeah, I get it. You're a girl, that's okay!"_

I accepted it so easily without thinking, really thinking about it. Part of it was because I was young; I was only six for crying out loud. And he smiled; he smiled as I said that I was okay with it. Then I pushed it to the back of mind, because to me, he was still a boy. That's why I get nervous when he's forward to me. And I still get caught by those dazzling smiles. And his eyes, well those haunt everyone, but they get to me the most. Because I see him as a boy.

"Haruhi?"

Because I might have liked him. More than a friend. Less than love.

I stopped running and looked up at the second flight of stairs, he was there. Looking extremely worried and red from running behind me. He was breathing heavily, as was I, and as soon as I saw him, I cried even more. He looked shocked and stared for a moment or two, and then smiled.

"What are you crying about dear?"

"Stupid!" I stammered, wiping my tears away. "You knew didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Depends on what I knew."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that you knew? From the beginning, when I said I was fine with you actually being a girl, I was lying. And you were fine with it?" I couldn't believe him.

"You still wanted to hang out with me, what more could I ask for?"

"Because I thought you were a guy. And then every once in a while I would make jokes about you being a girl. I didn't know that they hurt you," I stated as he walked down the stairs to meet me. "I might be cross-dressing as a boy, but I have somewhere to go to and be a girl again. Not that it matters though. You have nowhere. I'm sorry."

I'm so sorry Masashi. When I talked to you, when I wanted you to smile, when I wanted to hear your voice…I was only thinking of myself. I was just like all those arrogant people you try to fool for your mother. The only difference was that I knew better. It took the stupid hosts who wanted to find the truth to open the door for me. I knew the truth all along.

"I forgive you."

This person is going to get killed out in the real world. He is too nice for his own good and forgives everything you ask him too. I love her so much.

He hugged me really tight. I stopped crying, but I just needed to hold him. The hosts are going to kill me when I get back into the club, and maybe Kyoya will raise my debt for yelling at them. Oh well, I'll take it whatever way. I deserve it probably and maybe in the end. I'll thank them. Because they wanted to poke their noses in the truth that they shouldn't know I was able to accept the truth that I was trying to escape.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

"They told you I ran out?" Haruhi asked Masashi who was walking along her side as they made their way to the music room once more.

He nodded. "Yeah, we kinda ran into each other. I was walking in and they were walking out. Suoh saw me and ordered everyone to stay, then told me that you had run off. He said to tell you they were sorry and to come back, so go back."

He grabbed the door's knob and bowed. Haruhi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why were you going in anyway?"

"I accidentally took one of your books and I came back to deliver it. Suoh has it," He said as he opened the door and they both stepped in.

"Welcome!"

Masashi stepped back but Haruhi kept walking forward. He was spooked by the harmonization of voices.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're back!" Tamaki beamed as Haruhi walked in, indifferent as always.

"Yeah. Sorry for earlier. I was just mad but it wasn't necessary," She apologized, probably the first time. She looked toward Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki. "Especially to you guys, I yelled at you when you had nothing to do with it."

Masashi gaped as the little blonde kid ran over and hugged her. He was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Masashi was watching them so he was taken by surprise when Tamaki started talking to him.

"We have to apologize to you Yamaguchi; we were trying to figure out something that was already made very clear, right twins?" Tamaki stood up and put his hands on either side of the twins head and knocked them forward.

"Yeah, sorry," They said with less than half-heartedness.

Masashi smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, no problem, I guess it's my fault for having long hair and girly features, but it runs in the family. I would cut it short but my mother would through a fit," He leaned over to the left.

"No, it's fine; we've caused enough trouble!" Tamaki waved his hands in the air and Masashi chuckled.

"I don't mind, it was fun," Masashi admitted, though he did find it a little troublesome.

The hosts each said their goodbye to him except for one but Masashi didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it. Because when Masashi turned once more for just one last look, he was sure Kyoya Ohtori was glaring at him. He swallowed, waved a friendly wave and left the room, feeling sick and unsure. He knew he could fool the rest of the hosts except for the shadow king but thinking about it, he didn't care. It wasn't like the host club was going to be a big part of his life. That was a ridiculous.

* * *

**Such a stupid notion right? Well, we'll see. I sincerely hoped you liked it, although I was very iffy on it but it's all good, things will get better!**

**So please favorite, alert it and review :3**

**much love,**

**E-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really contradicted when I think about this chapter. Some of it is good, some is bad, some I want to erase but I'll post it anyways. Sometimes, us writers, don't have our best work, right? I'm sure I'll get better.**

**Till then, happy reading!**

_**"A friend will ask you why you're crying, a best friend already has a shovel to bury the looser who made you cry." **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Best friend, Best Enemy**

**=One week later; Masashi's p.o.v=**

"From this day onward I shall call you Masashi instead of Yamaguchi, as a symbol of our friendship!"

I looked at the hand that slammed my book down because apparently this is the best way to get my attention and followed the sleeve to meet with Tamaki's eyes. I should have known; it's been barely a week and a half since the incident with their game of trying to find my true gender (which thankfully they didn't) and since then Tamaki had made it very clear to me that he will try his best to become my friend.

Let me tell you something, he isn't doing a very good job.

"What?" I asked. What friendship?

Tamaki grinned and stood up in all glory. "You see Masashi; it has come to my attention that our bound as gentleman has deepened into strong, iron steel chain that will bring us even closer. And as a symbol of our deepened relationship I will now call you Masashi as you are granted permission to call me Tamaki!"

Idiot.

"Do you really believe that we are in the stage of our friendship to do that Suoh? I think we still need a few more steps."

"I agree, you are the last thing from friends on first name basis."

Oh yeah, I forgot about him. So while Tamaki has sworn to be my best friend, Kyoya's seemed to have sworn to be my best enemy. Hurrah.

Note the sarcasm.

"Kyoya, that wasn't very nice," Tamaki said towards his friend who butted into the conversation as quickly as he got out.

Kyoya is actually doing a better job at his accomplishing Tamaki's goal than Tamaki himself, I like him better. He doesn't talk to me.

I sighed and smiled the best I could. "It's kind of you to think of us close and if you want me to, I'll gladly call you by your first name, Tamaki."

So he is annoying, but those goofy, beaming smiles are still cute. He isn't too bad looking either and he is a kind person. He does have good intentions for people at the end of game and he is a fun person to have around.

This is crazy.

Haruhi mentioned once that these people have completely changed me out my character and I don't even know them that well. Tamaki talks to me most of the time while Kyoya stares as if trying to figure out something obviously in front him, Hikaru and Kaoru see me in the hallways once in a while and say hi and we talk then Hunny and Mori are really nice people. But sometimes they are a bit too much that they make me want to lose it all and go at them. It's quite confusing.

"Class, please quiet down, quiet down!" The teacher called as she walked into the class.

It was now our fifth period now as our Chemistry teacher was walking in. She set her things down and waited until the class was finally straightened out.

"Okay, listen to me closely. Today we will be taking it easy and "playing" around with chemicals in the lab but I use that term loosely. I will separate you into your partners again and we will have a competition to see who can create the most combinations assigned. Leave all your things here, let me call roll and we can go."

I put my book away and waited until she was ready to go. We all filed out of the classroom and headed into the lab. I have never been there the few weeks I have been here and it was amazing, it looked like something actual scientists used to the dot. We all piled to the front of the room and she started to assign partners. Everyone was distributed until I was the only one left. She looked at me and was surprised.

"Oh Yamaguchi, I entirely forgot that you were in this class. Not in a bad way though just that we've had these partners for the longest time now. Who to put you with," She looked around and clicked her tongue as she did.

I saw Sakaki and Mayu looking over to see if I was going to be placed with them and I really didn't mind, might as well get along with my partners right? I get along well with everyone well enough…

"Suoh and Ohtori."

Except for them.

" Really?" I asked, hoping she would catch my level of discomfort.

"They are our star group; they'll teach you the ropes. What more could you ask for?"

Another group might be nice.

"Suoh! Ohtori! Yamaguchi will be in your group from now on, play nicely now!" She called as she waved over to the boys who had started working before anyone.

Tamaki looked thrilled which actually made me feel tons better but Kyoya's indifferent glance made me feel unsure. The teacher pushed me forward and I walked to them.

"Masashi, how nice for you to join us!" Tamaki exclaimed.

It wasn't my choice but I didn't say that.

I nodded and grabbed an apron off the rack next to our table and pair of goggles. I was able to put them on when the teacher called me again. I turned to her and gave her a query expression.

"Yamaguchi, come here!" She sang, waving me over. "Just for a sec."

I sighed and walked over. She saw me and grabbed her purse, digging in before me and pulling out a thin, green hair band. My mind went blank.

"I love your hair, I know you do too, so please do me a favor and tie it back?" She waved the hair band.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but knew it was a stupid question.

"Do you want to catch fire and die?"

"No."

"Well then," She handed me the band.

CRAP!

The reason I put my hair down is because I look a bit more like a boy when I do but when I have my hair up it's another story.

In other words, I look like a girl. My hair in a braid is another thing I can pull off as a man but not a simple ponytail. It seemed like the fact that I had to tie my hair back was the most interesting thing in the room because everyone's eyes were on us. They were on me as I took off my goggles and put them on the counter, on me as I pulled my hair back and on me as I felt the elastic snap hold of my hair. My face was indifferent but my insides were flaming and running around. I didn't want to, but I turned around.

**=Normal p.o.v; After School=**

"Try to be a little nicer next time." Tamaki suggested as he and his best friend of some sort Kyoya Ohtori walked down the hallways.

It was now after school and after their club hours that they were walking out to their cars to go home. Tamaki took this opportunity to suggest a few pointers of how to make an everlasting friendship to a friendship that Kyoya didn't want to have.

Kyoya sighed and ignored the subject. "We need to finish the last preparations for the Christmas Party. Here is the list of items we still need to get," He pulled out the list and handed them over to their president.

"Yes thank you…Hey, come back here. Don't do that!" Tamaki yelled as he had stopped to look over the list and let Kyoya almost get away.

"Do what, use your endless stupidity to distract your short attention span and move on to a different subject to my benefit? No, I would never do that, " Kyoya smirked, shaking his head "Really Tamaki, who do you think I am?"

"A well-mannered crook! Kyoya, you can't be rude to Masashi anymore, you're lucky none of said that the game was your personal idea, cause then you'd have to make a big deal of apologizing to him."

"If it was up to you, it'd be a big show," Kyoya sighed as they exited the school and saw their chauffeurs waiting from them. "I'm not being rude per say, I just think there's something different about him."

"Like what?"

"If we had finished the game," Kyoya said, shrugging lightly.

"You still can't be going on about that, and you call me stupid!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya sighed at length and made a mental note that Tamaki was stupid for different reasons. They separated ways and waved off. As he sat in the back of the car, Kyoya watched as Tamaki walked off and chuckled as he remembered the events that happened during Chemistry.

After Masashi had turned around, Tamaki had been absolutely speechless for, even Kyoya admitted; Masashi Yamaguchi was a specimen worth displaying for the world to see. He had walked back with a casual grin on his face as if this was an everyday thing to do and started working with them.

He was actually quite fast at picking up things and didn't drag them behind. The one who did was Tamaki who often spilled things or accidentally poured the wrong liquid into a different solution because he was constantly staring at Masashi for long periods of time and tuning out of Kyoya's orders, though Masashi never noticed.

Kyoya smirked as he remembered the puppy dog eye look that Tamaki had put on when Masashi had gone up the teacher and gave her back her hair band. Then he frowned as he remembered that Tamaki was ordering him to not be rude. He wasn't being rude, he was just trying to understand why Masashi Yamaguchi wasn't who he said he was.

Then, the window broke.

Kyoya didn't know how it happened, frankly, he didn't want to know how it happened but it happened. He had heard a squeal of tires and soon his limo driver had spun the steering wheel too hard and the car crashed into something that crashed into something else ending into a loud boom-like noise.

He was now on the floor of the limo, landing on his arm and it hurt. His glasses were twisted sideways and glass was all over the floor from the car's window. He heard screams from the outside as he tried to get but accidentally placed hand on top of a standing up shard of glass. He winced in pain and lifted his hand to find it bleeding badly with a deep cut.

He clapped his other hand over it and looked up at the window. His driver was at the door trying to get the door opened but something was blocking it. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him, a struggle to open the slammed down door, and it opened forcefully. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see at a time like this.

Masashi Yamaguchi laid eyes on the bleeding teenager and his eyes went wide. "Here, come out here."

Kyoya groaned as he stood up and walked out. He was suddenly made clear to the accident. Something had happened that made his car turn and smack into another car and pin it against the wall of a building nearby. His car was fine but the other car was totaled. He wondered if anyone was in it and as he turned around at looked at Masashi he realized who had been in the other car.

Masashi was bleeding from a cut on his head and his cheeks were scrapped. Parts of his uniform were cut and slashed while blood throbbed out of it. But he wasn't busy with himself; he was busy wrapping a torn piece of fabric around Kyoya's hand.

"Was that your car?"

"Yeah, two stupid cars were racing or something and passed the red light when it was our turn to go and well…that happened," He smiled, though he looked pained. "Are you all right?"

"How did you get out?" Kyoya heard himself ask, pressing the fabric against his skin.

"Being tiny sometimes helps when climbing out a window," Masashi laughed, putting a bloody hand behind his head.

The noise from ambulance was heard as the driver walked over to Kyoya, saying he was okay but the old man looked nothing near fine. When the ambulance came, the man was escorted first into the car and then Masashi's driver who looked worse.

Another one came and both boys wondered if someone else got hurt but were shocked when they were forced into the van.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, really," Masashi tried to tell the doctors to stop. He was the last person to say that.

"We can't check you here, but we'll check you at the hospital," The ambulance driver said as the doors shut and the car drove off.

"Let them do their job," Kyoya said and Masashi turned around, suddenly aware they were in the same car.

He sighed and sat down on the other side of the car, away from Kyoya. He fiddled with his fingers, suddenly realizing how bloody they were. Breaking a window with his bare hands wasn't the best idea. But these cuts were nothing; he had been in a lot worse.

Masashi looked up to see Kyoya staring in a different direction, arms crossed and eyes distant. Masashi smiled and brushed his bangs away, realizing they had time before they would be at the hospital so he figured, talking wouldn't hurt.

"So Ohtori…"

* * *

**Like I said, contradiction. But I will keep on writing, because it's fun! I dearly hope you liked it.**

**So please favorite, alert it and review. **

**love always,**

**E-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, Kyoya turns nice. If only for a moment. This was fun to write, getting Masashi and Kyoya to interact is nice. Although the way I have it planned, they won't be so nice after a while.**

**Okie dokie, have fun reading.**

**"_Tough times never last, but tough people do._"**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Meeting halfway**

After they got to the hospital, Masashi and Kyoya—oddly overlooked—were put into a room together to wait for a doctor. A few moments later, Masashi carefully asked Kyoya to use his phone because he didn't have his; surprisingly Kyoya did let him borrow it and Masashi was able to call Haruhi who was, in her own Haruhi way, surprised about the accident.

She promised to come by when she could and told Masashi not to worry about being late.

So Masashi chuckled to himself as walked back to the room to find Kyoya leisurely waiting for the doctor, without any concern as to why they weren't treating them.

"You own this hospital, don't you?" Masashi asked, hanging Kyoya his phone.

"Not I, my father," Kyoya corrected slipping the phone into his pocket. "Not the same thing."

"Then shouldn't all the doctors be in this room, and not somewhere else," Masashi asked, sitting on the bed opposite from the other brunette.

Kyoya shrugged. "It's not my fault they overlooked who I was."

"Okay," Masashi said, running out of things to talk about. He took a short breath and began again. "Don't you have a body guard? Three of them?"

"One's at a family wedding, another is sick and the third had his day off today," Kyoya explained in-matter-of-fact tone. "I thought I could manage two days without him."

"Do you not like me?" Masashi asked as he laid down on the bed, looking at the roof.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember ever stating that."

"I can tell, you don't like me. Not that I mind, but you know, criticism helps build strong characters," He sat back up and smirked, a mysterious smirk that even intrigued Kyoya to learn more. "So?"

"I never said I disliked you," He brought back again. Masashi shrugged and looked eagerly at him. "What do you except me to say?"

"Why you dislike me."

"Again, I never—"

"I'm not hiding anything," Masashi informed, looking down at the ground. "I understand how people can judge my word, my appearance itself is iffy but I'm not. That is to say, I'm not hiding any more than the average person."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "There are some pretty twisted people in this world."

"Yup," Masashi agreed and smiled lightheartedly.

Kyoya stared for a couple of seconds then turned his head and processed something out in his brain. So that's the way it was. To think someone would try so hard to pull something over his head. But that was impossible, he was aware of everything.

"Do you not like me?" He found himself asking, now feeling more relieved than before.

"I didn't say that," Masashi answered blankly, wondering where that came from. But the knowing look Kyoya gave him threw him off. Something wasn't right.

Before anything more could be said, the doctor came in flipping through papers on a clipboard. When he looked at Kyoya, his expression went so grim, Masashi had to laugh softly. He started apologizing like crazy to Kyoya so much that Kyoya had to raise his voice to get him to stop. Finally, the doctor quickly and eloquently fixed Kyoya's hands and scratches and soon turned to Masashi.

"Oh no, no need," Masashi put his palms up, grimacing at how scratched they were.

"Why not?" The doctor said suspiciously.

"I have a personal doctor. I was waiting to tell you that but since you came late," Masashi shrugged, slipping off the bed.

The doctor got in his way. "I'm sure this doctor of yours will allow me to take care of your wounds."

"No."

"Yamaguchi, you should let him take care of you," Kyoya said half heartedly, slipping on his coat.

"There's no need!" Masashi exclaimed. He turned to the doctor. "Look, you can even call my doctor and she will tell you, no one is allowed to touch me."

"Then give me her number."

Masashi looked appalled. Usually doctors backed down at this point but the doctor in front of him was persistent. So Masashi gave him the number and the doctor left the room.

"A personal doctor?" Kyoya asked, staring at Masashi in disbelief.

Masashi frowned. "You have three bodyguards but I can't have a measly personal doctor? And she's not just a doctor, she's my care taker.'

"A nanny?"

"And a wonderful one at that," Masashi affirmed, nodding his head. "Her name is Yume Kikuchi; she's really young but really smart. Really pretty too."

"I didn't ask," Kyoya said flatly.

"Who doesn't want to know about Yume?" Masashi gasped flakily, grinning. "Sorry, I just love her a lot."

The doctor came back in then, looking a little frazzled than before. He cleared his throat and looked at Masashi, abashed. "I called your doctor."

"Oh," Masashi nodded, waiting for more.

"She said no one is to touch you and we are to send you home immediately," He confirmed and looked annoyed at the same time.

"Thank you," Masashi smiled, remembering that sometimes when it came to his health care, Yume got feisty with other doctors who tried to tell her what to do and take care of Masashi. She was very proud of being chosen as Masashi's care taker and treasured that title with her heart and wouldn't let anyone get in the way.

"Well my job here is done, pleasure seeing you again Mr. Ohtori. Do give my special regards to your father. This hospital could do nothing without him," The doctor bowed deeply at Kyoya before walking off.

Kyoya bowed back and stood up, frowning. Did the doctor actually except him to tell his father that? Well, he certainly hoped not.

Masashi caught the frown and smiled, although didn't know why. Kyoya said goodbye curtly and left after that and Masashi got to thinking that maybe it was because he and Kyoya would get along now. Maybe not perfectly, maybe not the best but they would be okay. Even though Masashi felt like he did the most, he was sure Kyoya also tried to understand him and meet him halfway.

**=Two Weeks Later; Masashi's Penthouse=**

"Dinner is ready."

"You mean dinner is bought. What is this?" Masashi asked as Yume set two black plastic bowls in front of them.

"There's this new restaurant around the block from here, a western one, they have this weird Smashed Potato Bowl which has smashed potatoes, corn, gravy, pieces of chicken and three kind of cheese," Yume introduced the plates and extended her hands. "The owner said it was good so I bought it."

Haruhi and Masashi exchanged glances. They uncapped the bowls and steam rolled off. It sounded worse than it really was, but looking down at it, it looked fairly appetizing. Westerns, Americans especially, had the oddest sense of taste when it came to food.

"You first," Masashi handed Haruhi a fork and she picked at the bowl.

She grabbed a spoonful and raked up a bit of it. She put it in her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it. Her eyes lit up. "It's good."

Masashi blinked and tried it, smiling at the taste, "I haven't had food like this in ages."

"Well, my work is done. You are home and eating but call me if you need anything," Yume waved as she walked out of the dining room before turning back and calling out to Masashi: "Master Masashi, remember the twenty-fifth!"

And then she left.

Masashi paused but then remembered what he had told his mother he would do and turned to Haruhi. He cleared his throat and she turned to him with her mouth full of food.

"What?"

"_Ah-hem_, it has come to my attention that my mother will be having a reunion of benefactors and clients on the date of Christmas Eve and has required a standard that I shall need to bring a female company for this night's event if I so wish too."

"What?"

"So I need a date for my mom's Christmas bash, wanna come?" Masashi asked, leaning on the table.

Haruhi looked confused and cleared her throat, swallowing the food in her mouth."You want to go as a gay couple?"

"No, you'll dress as a girl of course," Masashi's eyes glittered at the words and somewhere deep inside Haruhi knew that he was thinking of what that would be like. "We'll have a wig for you and everything. You can come here before and Yume is more than glad to help you get ready. No one will know who you really are. Please don't leave me alone this night, it'll be full of underage drunk girls and I don't want to deal with them." He paused and thought about the gay comment. "And I'm not sure you're one to talk about gay couples, who's first kiss was a girl?"

Haruhi groaned and hissed. "It was Tamaki's fault; he's a kiss-a-holic. He pushed me and it just happened okay."

She recalled the night of the host's Christmas Party, a few days ago, where Kyoya had said that if she kissed the winner costumer her debt would be reduced by bit, only to have Tamaki interfere and result in her first kiss.

"Well…my dad is working late that night. I guess, yeah, sure why not." Haruhi agreed, though deep inside she was elated that Masashi had chosen to take her instead of one of the girls he hung out now. She admitted that she was starting to get jealous since the girls were in his class and he himself had stated that they were beginning to grow on him.

"Should be loads of fun," Masashi commented, grinning coyly.

Haruhi snorted. "Oh yeah, rich people complaining about how much their cars are worth. Mine's worth a million, what about yours?"

"No, no sweetie. Rich people don't complain about cars, they complain about their drives," Masashi corrected, although he wasn't one to talk.

"Rich teenage girls complaining about their manicures, the help and slobbering all over you," Haruhi sighed, taking another bite of food. She turned to Masashi and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go as a gay couple."

Masashi laughed but then stopped and said, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**The next chapter is not the dance, I think that's like the chapter after that but it's good. Both of them are. So yeah. **

**Please favorite, alert it and review. **

**Much love, **

**E-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going back to edit this, I look at it and cringe. I can't change it the way it is but I can still say, I honestly don't know what I thinking. For those who are reading this, I swear to you, I will get better.**

**Slowly but surely wins the race! Now on with the chapter!~ **

_**"And we keep waiting, waiting, waiting on the world to change." **_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Waiting**

**=Masashi's p.o.v=**

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."_

_I looked at her with crying eyes. Why was I so foolish as to let her find out? I shouldn't have fallen asleep at their house, that way she wouldn't have changed me to sleeping clothes, that way she wouldn't have seen. Her expression hurt me, because it was kind and understand as she placed her hand on my hair and ruffled it. I sniffed and looked into my arms._

_"That's why you didn't want to go swimming right? Because you'd have to take your shirt off?" _

_I expected her to be disgusted by me, just like my mother. She was mother, would she hate me too? _

_"There scars on your back and your upper arms then some bruises on your legs. Can you swear to me that those are from playing around?"_

_My eyes widened big and I felt tears run down my cheeks even faster. I shook my head and turned to her, slamming my body against her and groping her clothing so she'd look at me. "NO! No! Please don't do anything about it! Please, she'll hate me! She'll hate me more and I don't want that! Please don't make my mommy mad!" _

_She looked surprised as I begged her. She stared for the longest time as I cried then slowly knelt down and hugged me tightly. _

_"I won't do anything. But just keep in mind that as soon as you choose to do something about it, take it to our hands and change it, know that I will be here and will help you out. You always have a home here Masashi, I promise you." She cooed, wiping away my tears with her soft hands. She wiped them all away and placed her forehead against mine. "I promise you Masashi, everything will be better if you speak out and tell the truth. But as long as you decided to run with her rules it will only get worse. Till then…I'll always be here."_

_I remembered her words. Then I remembered coming over two weeks later ready to tell everything to her and let her help me out, for her to keep her promise. I remember entering the apartment to find Haruhi crying, more than she ever had. And I remembered the promise breaking apart as Haruhi sputtered out the words._

_"Mommy's dead."_

***knock, knock, knock***

"Master Masashi, are you there." I heard Yume's voice call out. "Master!"

I found myself sitting on the couch in my bedroom, head down and tears running down my face. Great, Haruhi would come in to find me crying and then I'd have t make up some lame excuse.

"H-HOLD ON A SECOND!" I yelled back, grabbing my jacket's sleeve and wiping away the tears.

I fixed my face quickly and ran over to the door. I opened to find Yume standing looking very proud of herself. Haruhi must be looking very good for her to look that prideful, then again, there isn't much you have to do to make her look wonderful.

"Yes?"

"May I present to you, Lady Haruhi Fujioka!" She stepped aside and I stared, raised an eyebrow, as nothing happened.

"Where is she?"

"R-Right here…I just don't you to see me, I look weird." I heard Haruhi's muffled voice mutter.

Yume looked sad for a second then happy as I stepped out. I've seen other people catch their breath but never really done it myself, at least not looking at a person but looking at Haruhi made me realize that you don't have to be a boy for a girl to catch your breath.

She looked amazing as she stood in the dim lighting of the hallway. Yume had added hair extensions to her hair, so she still had her long side bangs only now she had loose princess curls running down her to her mid-back. Her dress was an all white long sleeved dress with a square collar and empire waist. She was wearing white, one inched heeled, Princess Diana shoes making her seem slightly taller. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that was in a squared shape around her dainty neck.

"I look weird don't I?" She stammered, her face contorted.

I held up a hand to tell her to wait for a moment, I took a deep breath, another then another before talking. "You left me breathless, I'm not lying. If I were a real man I would ask you to marry me now and I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I bet if you dressed as a girl you would put me to shame," Haruhi stated.

I disagree with that but I don't want to get into a small fight her about it. Our friendship works that way. "Well, I don't plan on dressing as a girl soon, so you are the only one who's putting anyone to shame tonight."

"You aren't even dressed."

"Yeah about that—you and Yume are going to go ahead and go since it seems that I have to make the entrance with my mother. I'll meet you there, don't worry, " I whispered as a look of total terror overcame Haruhi's face

"You're going to leave me?" She said flatly.

"Listen love, don't worry. You are the most beautiful thing on the planet and I would never lie to you."

She was worried; I knew even with her indifferent expression.

We have always had this connection since the day we met. I was out running around, having fun like any five year old when I passed by this small alley and saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I retracted to find a five year old girl, crying helplessly. So I helped her. Took her hand and told her to tell me where she lived, I knew the streets pretty well; I had been playing in that part of town for a while.

After I took her home, I thought how nice it would have been to see her again and I did. That was when I was playing in the park days later and suddenly looked up the hill to see a dainty girl with her mother, looking down at me. I walked up to see her without thinking about it and I remember extending my hand to her, asking her to play with me.

Without any hesitation she took it and a since then I've always been holding her hand as she's been holding mine, now and again a squeeze was giving when we needed help. It's always been that way.

"Shall we go ahead, Haruhi?" Yume stepped forward, hands clapped together in hopes that Haruhi would agree.

She looked at me for a moment and I nodded. She sighed and shrugged. "We can go Yume."

Yume smiled brightly and the two left, I waved at them until they were gone. I went into my room after that, staring deep into the emptiness it held. I looked back over to the couch I had been sitting on and suddenly felt embarrassed. The memory I had earlier, the one of Kotoko, it was one of the many I had of her.

When I was young, I loved the attention Kotoko Fujioka gave me when I came over to their apartment. I loved how she hugged me when I cried, cheered when we got out grade cards and how she would take us to endless strolls in gardens in the country side when she wasn't working.

What hurt the most about it was that she wasn't my mother, she treated me like she was but she wasn't and it made me wonder how she could have. How Kotoko could have loved me like her child when my very own mother couldn't.

And so I began to think about my mother. I wanted to see her smiling, just once at me. For her to tell me how proud she was of me, to hug me like I saw mothers do with their daughters.

Daughter. For her to accept me as I was; a girl. This would have been fine as a young kid, who wouldn't want parental love when they didn't have an inch of it before. But it got pathetic after a while, waiting for those kind words and gesture, but the truth of it was, I'm still waiting.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

Haruhi wondered why people kept starring at her, or maybe it was Yume that they were starring at behind her as they entered the grand ballroom. And when they said grand, they weren't kidding. Then again, looking at it, maybe grand was slightly offensive in a way. It was magnificent. But maybe magnificent was offensive too.

The main Yamaguchi mansion was nothing short of out-of-this-world beautiful. Maybe universally gorgeous too. But once again she was left in thought whether normal everyday words were offensive; maybe she should keep quiet all day just in case the words like "stupendously ridiculously beautiful beyond beliefs" were not taken well among all the blue-bloods. Yume caught in her step and whispered in a school girl giggle.

"It seems that I might have overdone you Haruhi, maybe it is best to keep you locked up or else Lady Yamaguchi might throw you out herself."

Haruhi blinked and turned to Yume as they landed on the last step of the grand staircase. "Why?"

"Because it seems all eyes would be on you tonight and not her," Yume winked, walking her over to the refreshment isle.

Haruhi couldn't believe what Yume had said. This was absurd. "No, I've seen Madoka before and trust me, no one can compare to her beauty…"

"I'm sure I can think of someone who could," Yume sighed sadly and Haruhi quickly caught on who she was talking about.

She grabbed the small, glass-made cup that Yume handed her with some sort of milky-caramel liquid and drank it slowly. She looked at the cup and saw the amazing work it was put to it, and since the Yamaguchi's initials it was made clear that all these were made for this particular event only. She followed Yume around, it was Masashi's order for her to do so, and only stopped one time because she saw someone she didn't want to see. And he was with five other people who she didn't want to see.

This was her relaxing night, a night where she could have fun with Masashi and since they were both calm people, they would have enjoyed each other company. But not when six other people are trying to interfere. She had enough of them at school; it wasn't fair that now she'd have to put up with them at a party.

"Haruhi?" The twins cried, putting both their hands on their cheeks and quickly walked over to her, not giving her a chance to escape.

She groaned as they all piled around her.

"Haru-chan you look soooooo pretty!" Hunny said, amazed, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow, he looked rather adorable in a suit.

"H-Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Tamaki stammered, red in the face.

Haruhi looked at all them straight in the eye. "I'm here for Masashi, I'm his date."

"You're here as his date? You mean he knew you were a girl," Tamaki asked, confused how Masashi had gotten so close to Haruhi so quickly.

Haruhi looked like this was the stupidest question in the universe. "Of course he knew, he's known for the longest time. I never told you, huh."

"Tell us what?" The twins harmonized; everyone except Kyoya and Mori leaned forward.

Haruhi pointed her index finger to the ceiling and tilted her head sideways. "We've known each other since we were five."

"WHAT?"

A hand suddenly tugged on Haruhi's sleeve. Haruhi turned to see Yume with a wide smile on her face. "Haruhi, Lady Yamaguchi and Master Masashi was about to make their entrance."

As if on cue, someone cleared their throat and was heard everywhere. Everyone quieted down and turned to the grand stair case. In their little group, only Yume knew who he was—it was Senri Kowamiya, Madoka's personal care taker. He and Yume knew always worked together but they were very different in their own ways.

Nonetheless, setting differences aside, Yume and the others looked up at him as he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your hosts for this evening."

* * *

**Like I said, now that I'm looking back on it, it's a Kyoya fanfiction but I believe that first, I should establish how the host club and Masashi come together and form a bigger family.**

**Hope you don't mind.**

**So please favorite, alert it and keep reading. Review if you'd like. **

**much love,**

**E-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided that these two chapters (eleven and twelve) are going to be about Haruhi and Masashi's bond as friends. Because you guys need to know how close they are, after that we see a little of Kyoya and then more of the host club as they love Masashi and finally more Kyoya.**

**Sound okay? Well, that's how it is so please enjoy this chapter!**

_**"I feel connected, protected, it's like you're standing right with me all the time. You hear me, you're near me and everything else is gonna be alright."**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Connected**

Madoka Yamaguchi was beautiful.

Haruhi hated her deep inside but she had to admit that, along with everyone in the room, that as she appeared behind the red velvet curtains that she understood where Masashi got his beauty.

She was wearing a beautiful green, strapless; heart shaped collared dress that hugged all her curves effectively to her hips where it spread out into a full on gown. A white silk scarf was wrapped round her neck loosely and she was wearing white elbow-length gloves; her hair was flowing loose as always. It was like a princess dress, and she looked more like a queen. She was beautifully breathtaking.

Shortly behind her was Masashi. Haruhi caught her breath and everyone around her noticed how her eyes were focused on him and only him, and if you saw closely, you could see that his eyes were focused on one certain thing as well.

Haruhi noticed that he had done a lot in twenty minutes. He was now wearing an expensive black three piece suit with a crisp white oxford shirt and a deep crimson tie. His hair was tied in his over the shoulder braid with strands of hair framing his face along with his bangs. He looked amazing, like a true gentleman and maybe if she had taken his eyes off him for a second, he would have noticed that all the girls in the room thought so too.

Madoka paused at the bottom step and Masashi stopped at the floor. She smiled charmingly at everyone in the room that for a second, Haruhi forgot her hate for the mother.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, you do not know my joy to have you here and celebrate this special holiday with you all! And now my fellow honored guest! Please enjoy you time here!" She sounded so sincere and smiled proudly as Masashi gave a small bow, but Haruhi saw the evil look she gave Masashi when nobody was looking.

"Master," Yume waved a hand as Masashi made his way through the crowd.

He pushed through and smiled at everyone, but then noticed that it was indeed everyone. "Oh, I didn't know my mother invited your families. All the hosts."

"Yeah, that was our reaction," Hikaru agreed, knowing what shock it was to somehow be connected to each other. "Kaoru and I didn't know we had connections with your family."

"And apparently our families support each other," Hunny said for both he and Mori.

Mori only said, "Yeah."

"Anyways, Masashi, Haru-chan was telling us how you've known each other for years now. When exactly did you guys meet?" Hunny asked, leaning closer to Masashi.

They turned to look at each other and Masashi smiled. "I was just thinking about that a few hours ago."

"Masashi found me when I got lost," Haruhi explained and Masashi held her hand, looking like a stupid in love couple.

"It's not proper for a couple to show such signs of affection in public!" Tamaki cried, slashing a hand through their grasp.

Masashi looked down at his hand is if something was missing. Haruhi did the same and took his in hers. The three host members jolted in jealousy. The other three smiled, amused by their friends reactions.

"Sorry, we're not a couple, I don't think we could ever be," Masashi smiled a secretive smile as Yume announced that she would be back but had to leave to talk to Senri. "If it were possible, trust me, Haruhi would be my first choice and all, I would do anything to have her by my side."

Everyone turned to look at Haruhi, usually she was discomforted by talk like this, but it was usually from Tamaki. Haruhi only smiled, knowing what secret Masashi was talking about.

"I don't mind." She shrugged, raging the three hosts.

"Luckily for all men out there, I can't have Haruhi as my own, so I content in holding her hand. It's a habit now, since we met," Masashi chuckled.

_THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU ADMIT TO SO EASILY! _The twins and Tamaki thought, slightly jealous of how close Masashi and Haruhi were.

"Hey Yamaguchi, come here a second!" A booming voice yelled.

All the host and Masashi turned to see a chubby looking man with a tall, well-built boy by his side. Masashi smiled but a groan escaped his lips. He turned back to everyone and gave a bow.

"I'm sorry; I have to visit, but please do enjoy yourselves! My mother went to a whole days worth of preparation for this," Masashi smirked, and it was something indeed. Madoka never worked a day in her life; Senri and Yume were in charge of that. He turned to Haruhi and stroked her cheek. "I won't be taking you with me, for that son's man if quiet the player and I don't think you'd want to get pregnant at this young of age."

"That bad?"

"More." Yamaguchi winked as his soft figure went to visit with the fat man.

Haruhi smiled as Yume showed up, slightly flustered. "Oh now, Master left already?" She looked around at the six men, three of them slightly redder than the rest. "Something happen?"

Haruhi giggled, and turned her face so she could steal a glance from Masashi whose eyes were on the man talking to her. She smiled and he smirked back. She tuned out of the hosts conversation to Yume, thinking softly that she was glad that Masashi was who he was.

**=Moments Later=**

"Why are you doing this, I just don't get it."

"Blame Senri, that damn bastard, he shows up behind me all of a sudden and starts bragging how good I am at sports and I end up here," Masashi hissed, taking in the sharp, cold winter air.

It all happened so quickly, Masashi was having trouble putting it all together.

One moment he was happily, though forcefully, talking to one of his mothers clients when Senri showed up and started saying how good he was at sports. One way or another Masashi ended up now getting ready for a short game of basketball against the man's son, who was an 18 year old basketball player since birth practically. The prize that hung over his shoulders was that if he beat the boy at the game, his father would triple his payment to Madoka and still get the same amount of oil. Masashi watched as the boy stood on the court, basketball bouncing in his hands.

At the moment, Masashi really hated the idea of his mother having a basketball court in her yard to make it look like they lived together.

Hikaru sighed as he leaned over the white banister. "I don't know what to be surprised at more, the fact that your actually gonna do this."

"Or the fact that the boy was carrying a basketball with him," Kaoru finished, mimicking the same movement as his brother.

All the hosts and Haruhi were outside, standing on the porch while the basketball court was steps down. They were all leaning or standing by the white banister. Front row seats to the game. A small crowd of the teenagers that were at the party was gathering with a few adults. Masashi was standing at the very top stair as Haruhi was on the porch ground. He took off his jacket and tie, sighing as he looked down at the court.

"Yamaguchi! Come on, we don't have all day!" The rich boy yelled.

Masashi sighed and started to walk down the stairs to the court. Yume appeared by Haruhi's side and smiled tenderly.

"It's been a while since Master has played basketball," She sighed dreamily. "This should be good."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be worried," Haruhi nodded, leaning over on the banister.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Hunny asked, looking at her with big eyes in his adorable voice.

Haruhi turned to him and placed her index finger in front of her lips. "Senri wasn't lying when he said Masashi was good at sports. He is really good, but basketball—"

"WOOOOW!"

The six friends jumped as they heard a wow behind them at what just happened. Masashi had quickly gotten the ball from the teenager and smoothly and swiftly dunked it into the basket.

"Basketball is Masashi's favorite sport," Haruhi stated firmly, eyes on Masashi as he took the ball from the snooty teen and bounced it around the court.

Everyone watched intently as Masashi stole the ball from the boy over and over and over again. He dodged swiftly and suavely every move the player sent at him, a smile of a true boy never left his lips. His hair was getting messed up and his cheeks were getting red from taking in too much cold air, but he was having fun. He was winning and the boy's father was getting angry. Everyone was sure he was going to win, until he was knocked down by an elbow hitting his face.

Haruhi gasped as Masashi fell to the floor, a hand raised to his mouth which was bleeding. Haruhi took a step to the top stair when Yume put her hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked grimed.

"He needs help." Haruhi whispered, looking at the personal doctor.

"We can't right now," Yume shook her head again.

A moment of tense silence passed as the boy bounced around the ball, smirking and saying things to Masashi.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy but turned her head to Masashi and sighed, closing her eyes and thinking, _Please, Masashi, get up. _

"Masashi!" Tamaki cried as Haruhi snapped her eyes opened to see Masashi standing and playing more fiercely than ever.

"Huh," She muttered, leaning on Yume.

Yume caught her and handed her to Tamaki who held her still. She didn't bother at the moment with telling him to let her go. She was too busy watching her best friend. He looked like he was dancing wonderfully around the court as he was playing. Finally, the final shot was slammed and the crowd clapped.

The boy looked famished and humiliated, he had hit Masashi but Masashi had still won. Masashi was leaning for air on one of the hoop poles as people cheered on him but soon went back, bitten by the frosty air.

The host club slowly walked down to him, Haruhi was the first one to walk over and actually hug him voluntarily. The hosts gawped.

"You did it," She said happily, letting him go.

Masashi laughed and set her down. "Yeah, but not without bruising. How bad is it?" He touched him bleeding lip.

"It's not that bad," Tamaki said, looking at Masashi with admiration. "That was great, I didn't know you could that well."

"I do love basketball."

"Very manly," Yume agreed, winking at Masashi who only shrugged but knew what she meant.

One by one, each of the host members congratulated Masashi and the twins even challenged him to a simple game of who could shoot the most hoops. Masashi agreed and the rest of them sat down on the stairs to watch. Masashi was about to shoot his first hoop when an icy voice called out to him.

"Master Masashi."

Masashi dropped the ball at once and turned to see Senri standing at the top of the stairs. With fair white skin, jet-black hair parted down the center, ice-cold blue eyes and ovular glasses that were just for him to look smart, though they made him look more like a player, he was quite intimidating.

He stood and called, "Master Masashi, your mother wishes to see you." He stated, repeating the orders his Mistress told him to say. "Now."

Masashi nodded firmly and left without expression. Haruhi followed him with her eyes as he walked up the stairs and past Senri who kept looking down at her. She glared at him. He was the person who took him away and to her surprise, Senri only smirked. With a smug nod, he turned and left. Haruhi turned to look at all the other hosts who looked just as confused as she was, on various levels.

That night, none of them saw him again.

* * *

**The beginning of the next chapter, I already wrote it, was hard to swallow for me so I hope you'll take it well. I'm a cry baby and a scaredycat so that explains me, I have issues :DDD**

**Anyways, please favorite and keep reading, alert it and review ;3**

**much love,**

**E-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the chapter where things begin to become longer. Meaning chapters become longer, no big deal. And I lied, I said this was the chapter that was hard to "swallow" but it wasn't, it's the next one...I believe maybe not. You'll see when we get there.**

**In the mean time, have a fun time reading!~ **

_**"Suddenly I see this is what I wanna be. Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me."**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Explanations and Realizations  
**

**=Two Weeks Later=**

"Why did she bring us with her anyway? It's not like she needed our help," Yume complained, setting her chin in her cupped hand as her elbow rested on the fine glass table of the outdoor eating area. She blew strands of brown hair out of her face as they fell into her view.

Masashi smiled, took a sip of the coffee placed in front of him and looked around the grand porch of the Hitachiin's backyard. "I don't know, somehow she thinks that having us by her side will prove that she is a loving, caring mother who brings her child and his "nanny" everywhere she goes. A pretty picture isn't it?"

Yume sighed and shook her head, drinking the coffee placed in front of her as well. "She could have at least let us gone inside, it's cold out here."

"There must be some Clovers in the atmosphere," Masashi whispered and flinched. That was the last time he was watching any Bring It On movies when he was bored.

Madoka had decided something stupid—in Masashi's and Yume's eyes. She was going to open up a fashion store where she would sell only the finest and latest fashion trends of the centuries. To do this was simple at first: buy the building, get a name and pick out the colors for the scheme, but getting designers to agree to sell their things was another story.

That was why she dragged along Yume and Masashi to visit her friend, as she called it, Yuhuza Hitachiin, to be her very first member. Yuhuza had talked to them kindly, but soon Madoka ordered Yume and Masashi to enjoy the lovely weather outside. Which was her kind was of saying: Get the hell out of here.

Now outside in the January air, they sat on the Hitachiin's fine glass table and smooth chairs. It was cold; it was windy and worst of all: it was boring. Yume sat on one of the cold chairs, frustrated, saying that she had better things to do in her time. Masashi was sitting in front of her, bored out of his mind and thinking that he could have been at Haruhi's house by now, as he had done all of Winter Break.

When he first showed up to her house the day after Winter Break started, she bombarded him with questions as to what happened to him at the party. He didn't answer directly and Haruhi was fully aware of this, but accepted his answer that everything was fine. A few late Christmas presents didn't hurt either.

"Oh Lady Yamaguchi! What is taking her so long?" Yume fumed, slamming her fist on the table.

Masashi smiled in understanding that Yume was stuck here instead of Senri because he had gone off somewhere for the break and wouldn't be back for two more days, leaving Yume on her own to deal with Madoka.

A small electric piano tune played from Yume's coat pocket and she took out her cell phone. She looked at the caller and gasped. "I have to take this privately, excuse me Master!" She bowed and walked on inside. Masashi waved her off.

He took another drink from his coffee, stood up, walked over to the edge of the porch and overlooked the entire green yard and admired the giant pool. He was really glad that as far as he knew, the twins weren't around. And if they were around, they didn't know that his existence was in their estate.

He tilted his head at the view of the cold water swirling around and wondered what it was like to swim in it. Never had he gone into such a large pool before, because where there was a pool there were usually many other people who thought he was boy. He suddenly felt the urge to jump in and feel the water all around, as if it were freedom calling. Just once, he would have liked to swim around in the water.

"NO! STOP!"

***splat!***

He needed to feel the water, that was true, but not while he was still wearing his clothes. He didn't know what hit him, all he knew was that one moment he was dry and the next two things hit him and he was drenched in freezing water. He took in a shallow breath and slowly turned to look at the top balcony above the yard. He saw the two faces he lastly wanted to see plus two more. The two light-red haired faces looked embarrassed but more amused and humored and were trying to keep their laughs in. The other head was the blonde and blue god with wide eyes, dropped mouth and full of guilt and shock. The last face was surprised and wide eyed at first but upon glancing at who it was, turned into a devilish smirk. The two red heads laughed and shrugged, leaning over the balcony, speaking in perfect unison.

"Sorry! We thought you were the maids!"

**=Inside=**

"We heard voices down below and we thought they were our twin maids, you see, and since we always pull pranks of them, we sort of thought they could dodge this one," Hikaru explained, leaning against the bathroom door. On the other side he heard a small scoff. He raised an eyebrow and kept going. "Do the clothes fit you?"

He heard Masashi move around a bit and reply back. "A bit too big, I'm too short."

"Come out here and let me see what I can do," Hikaru said, setting back from the door and hearing Masashi collect all his things and the door knob twisted slightly and the door swung open.

Hikaru saw Masashi come out, wet clothes neatly folded in his arms and wearing the clothes that they had given him to change into. He was now wearing faded, torn and slim jeans that did indeed fit him a little too long and were gathered around his ankles. He was also wearing a cool, navy blue shirt with a mystic graphic design over a black and white striped long sleeved shirt that fit a little too long as well. His long black hair was wet and sleek, sticking to his back and getting the shirt wet, he had a towel in his hands but they were too full to dry off his hair. He didn't look half bad, Hikaru noticed; he looked very good in those clothes.

"Well, all we really can do roll them up, come on," Hikaru signaled for Masashi to follow, which he did. They walked into the twin's room where Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting, each doing their own thing.

"Hey, did the clothes fit? Oh, they don't look bad," Kaoru smiled, glancing up from the Ipod in his hands.

He took off his earphones and walked over to Masashi who set his clothes down on a nearby chair. Kaoru circled around him and leaned down by his feet, fixing the bottoms while Hikaru fixed the top part. Tamaki walked over and looked incredibly worried at him.

"It didn't hurt did it? They were just water balloons," He said with large blue eyes.

"Were you the one who threw them off the balcony?" Masashi asked as Kaoru and Hikaru let him go.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Masashi stated.

"What about us?" The twins asked lovingly.

"That's a different story…" Masashi groaned, looking far to his right."You shouldn't be pulling pranks on your maids anyway, that's a cruel way to show them you like them."

"What are you doing here exactly Yamaguchi?" Kyoya asked, looking up from the papers he was reviewing.

"My mother is meeting with theirs for an agreement, where's Hunny and Mori?" He looked around and saw the two odd coupling missing.

"They are at a family reunion, they'll be back three days before school starts, we're here trying to get our January, February and March events ready," Hikaru stated, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Oh, yeah, for the club," Masashi nodded, suddenly feeling out of place as everyone went back to their meeting. "I better go; Yume will be looking for me if I don't." He turned back to get his clothes when someone pulled his hair. "Ow!" He turned to see Kaoru.

"Your hair is still wet," He said, grabbing the towel and pulling Masashi from his hair to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he sat Masashi down on the floor. Masashi didn't know what to say when Kaoru put the towel on top of his head and started to dry it off.

"Um…what are you doing?" He managed to ask, glad that his face wasn't visible because the towel was covering it.

"Well, you very well can't leave with wet hair can you?" Hikaru answered, getting up, walking over to the dresser and grabbing a brush off the top. "After you dry it, I want to brush it Kaoru."

"Okay," Kaoru chuckled, taking his time in drying the soft strands.

Masashi felt his face getting warm and was super happy but said. "Please don't bother, I really have to go. Besides, you have to get to your meeting."

Tamaki answered this time. "It's fine, we don't mind having a person's opinion, and it might actually help us out a lot."

Masashi felt his insides turning. _Out of all days for them to start acting half-decent._ "Are you sure?"

"Its fine, stop worrying about it."

Masashi was surprised to hear Kyoya talk that way, especially to him. He glanced up slightly and unexpectedly met the megane's gray eyes. "Thanks."

"So moving on, for February, what do you think of—"

"Hey Masashi, why do you call every girl Miss and their last name?" Kaoru asked.

Masashi felt nervous now, Kyoya had just been about to move on when Kaoru had openly cut him off to find out such a stupid thing about him. "Because it's respectable, I always found it that they like it when you treat them with high respect."

"You don't call Haruhi that," Hikaru pointed out, joining in Kaoru's questioning, "Why not? You get pretty touchy-feely with her as well."

Masashi knew where this was going. He smirked, these guys were either jealous or intrigued by him; either way he was going to have fun with this. "Because I love the girl known as Haruhi Fujioka"—He ignored as Kaoru pulled tightly on his hair, it hurt though—"Though like I said before, there is a great very important reason that we can never be together as a couple, lucky for all the men out there."

"Why not? Because she's poor?" Hikaru asked accusingly. Masashi started to think it was a bad idea to let him brush his hair.

"If anything you'd think I'd love the fact that she's a commoner, as you call them. Because those people are people who work extremely hard and accomplish such great things you don't even know about. They didn't grow up with a silver spoon in their mouth; they worked for what they've got. I love Haruhi for those reasons; she never gives up even when she finds it bothersome. But when she wants something, like getting into the school, she'll work hard for it. Overcome every challenge and somehow…somehow be able to smile in end of it all. Besides, I don't like her that way; I only love her as my friend."

"The reason you love common folk so much, is it because your father was like that too?" Tamaki's voice asked.

Masashi glanced up to meet Tamaki's eyes; he was sitting next to Kyoya, who was looking at him like he had done something wrong. Masashi looked back down while Kyoya, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Masashi but then turned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he felt sick and confused and there was something bothering him in his head. Tamaki asked softly if he was okay but Kyoya only nodded and tried to focus.

"So, was he?" Tamaki turned and asked Masashi again.

"Yeah, my father was like that too," He bowed his head as he felt Kaoru finishing off. "He always worked hard."

"Done!" Kaoru lifted the towel and Masashi turned back to his normal boy self and tried to get up and move when Hikaru move and sat behind him like Kaoru had.

_I thought I was done, _Masashi pouted, gripping his calves tightly. Almost too soon it happened, his back stiffened, his arms were filled with goose bumps and he shivered as his eyelashes grew heavy. He slipped out a shaky breath and leaned forward.

"Ah, Hitachiin…"

"Don't call me that, it's Hikaru," Hikaru scowled, running the brush through his hair. "There are two of us. What is it?"

"Sorry, Hikaru, I-I'm not too sure about this," Masashi shook out, feeling the brush through his hair.

As Hikaru slowly stroked his hair, Masashi felt butterflies in his stomach. As each brush continued, he felt his eyelashes getting heavier and with each stroke his breathing was getting slower. He blinked hard, trying to snap out of the coming dream. His whole body felt like it was on a rollercoaster going up a rail and down, the feeling in his stomach passing by quickly only to find himself going up once more and the feeling came again with each stroke.

"Hikaru…I don't take…this well…" He whispered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What? Speak up!" Hikaru asked, not hearing him correctly.

"Ah," Masashi choked, feeling dazed.

He would be mortified if he fell asleep here and now. He hated this, his weakness. Everything and anytime someone stroked his hair the slightest bit, a wave of sleep and dreams overcame him instantly. He was helpless to it and couldn't fight the warm feeling weakening his body.

"Masashi are you all right?" Hikaru asked, seeing the seventeen year old wave back and forth. He nodded and Hikaru shrugged so he kept going.

"Hikaru, I think you might want to stop," Kyoya warned, clicking his pen.

Hikaru looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong, his hair would be a mess if I didn—Hey what are you doing!"

But Masashi didn't answer, all he did was lean his head on Hikaru's leg and breathe heavily. Hikaru turned red as he caught a peek of his sleeping face and moved his torso as far away from the sleeping beauty. He looked up at Kyoya and Tamaki and his twin. All of them minus one looked shocked.

"He was falling asleep, didn't you hear him?" Kyoya asked, setting his things aside. "He kept telling you to stop."

"No, I didn't. Well, what do we do now?" Hikaru whispered.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened lightly. Yume walked in, wearing a very concerned expression that washed away when she saw Masashi sleeping on Hikaru's leg. She giggled lightly and bowed.

She looked at the hairbrush in Hikaru's hands and kneeled down to Masashi's beautiful face. "That's a very dangerous weapon you got in your hands Master Hikaru, Master Masashi is helpless to those with brushes. He falls asleep instantly."

The others heard Hikaru groan lightly; his eyes wide and face bright red as he felt Masashi lean closer to him, an unconscious move. Yume only laughed and kept looking, though maybe it would have been wise to move him.

"He falls asleep as soon as you brush his hair?" Kyoya asked, blinking curiously.

"It seems so," Yume sighed, tilting her head. "But the thing is, Master Masashi is incredibly hard to wake up, I swear that boy dies in his sleep."

"He can stay here," Tamaki offered, without thinking. Everyone turned to look at him, especially Hikaru. Tamaki only smiled. "If you're leaving soon then Masashi can stay with us. I'll drive him later."

"Will that be all right?" Yume turned to the twins directly and asked.

They exchanged glances for a second but finally Kaoru turned and nodded. "It's fine."

"Then I'll go tell me Lady Yamaguchi," Yume beamed and left the room with a quick goodbye.

After that, the room was silent for a while. Hikaru got adjusted himself to be comfortable with Masashi leaning on him, Kaoru got closer to them, studying Masashi's sleeping face. Tamaki smiled, suddenly aware that the boy known as Masashi Yamaguchi would be there to stay in a while. But not only in the room, but in their lives.

"How about we adopt Masashi as our son?" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya as Kaoru and Hikaru talked amongst themselves.

"I'm not too sure about that," Kyoya said, his face irritated. Tamaki's face fell and he sighed. "I didn't mean it harshly."

"Then how?"

"I'm not…" Kyoya strained, glancing over at the twins then back, shutting his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. "My head, I think it's a migraine. Excuse me."

With that, Kyoya got up and left quickly, leaving Tamaki curiously worried especially since Hikaru and Kaoru had a bathroom in their room. But Kyoya didn't stop until he was in a bathroom away from all of them. He leaned against the skin, shutting his eyes tight. Scowling at himself, he grabbed the edges of the sink tightly, trying hard to block out the voice screaming in his head.

* * *

**I know that didn't make sense right now, with Kyoya but it will in time. Much later in time, it will make sense but till then, please remember that in this chapter, he has a voice screaming in his head. Just remember :D And no, he's not going crazy! I swear!  
**

**Please favorite, alert it, keep reading and review**

**Much love,**

**E-chan **


	14. Chapter 14

**After fourteen chapters, Renge is finally coming in. So let's count, I'm going by the manga meaning, fourteen chapters and we're barely over the first part of the book. This is sad. But like I told my readers on quizilla, I take things slowly. This will be a long story. Please bare with me.**

**Happy reading!~**

_**"It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt."**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Benefit of the Doubt**

**=One week later=**

"Cross-dresser!"

Masashi stared at the index finger pointed at him. He blinked a couple of times, felt his heart panic though his body did not betray him before he leaned forward and moved the hand from out of his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Haruhi saw the person that had screamed the accusation at him and sighed. "Renge, I said I would be out a minute, you didn't have to come looking for me," She had had it with the Japanese, anime/video game-obsessed fan girl who did nothing but deem everyone characters from the millions of games she played. She turned to Masashi who seemed confused at seeing Haruhi spend time with this odd girl. "Masashi, this is Renge Houshakuji, Renge this is Masashi Yamaguchi."

The pretty caramel colored hair, big brown eyed girl was fairly pretty, no competition to the hosts or Masashi, but her big fawns and weird flings were entirely too much for anyone to handle. She came first into the host club screaming at Tamaki to be a faker while then proclaimed Kyoya her fiancée. Later did they find out this was all a lie, much to Tamaki's relief, and figured out that Renge was only one of the Ohtori's family ties. Meaning that the entire host club had to take exceptionally good care of the obsessed fan girl.

"I see it, long hair, feminine looks and innocent aura! You look so much like Yue Alistela from MagicalxMiracle! Megane, wizard and total know-it-all!" She blushed, ignoring the introductions and putting her hands on her cheeks, fawning.

Masashi cocked an eyebrow. "Are you comparing me to an anime character?"

"Game actually. You wanted to give me something?" Haruhi ignored Renge and turned her attention to Masashi.

He was smiling at Renge before smiling at Haruhi, his eyes traveling slowly. "Right, here," He dug into his backpack and handed her the book he had just recently found in his library, "It's called _The Cardturner_, really good. Confusing but satisfying"

Haruhi chuckled lightly. "Is that all you do when you get home? Go to your library?"

"It seems that I have books in there I haven't even read. I'm exploring, call it my adventure," He winked, ruffling her hair.

Renge looked at him with big eyes, slowly sliding into her Moe daze as she saw the interaction between Haruhi and Masashi.

Masashi caught her eyes and smirked. "Is there something you want to ask Miss. Houshakuji?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" She exclaimed without any second thought in her question.

Masashi raised an eyebrow as he heard bursts of laughter come from around the corner of the kitchen Haruhi and Renge were using to make cookies. Masashi rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you must spy on someone, at least attempt at not being noticed. Really, are you guys that bored?"

Masashi was talking to the twins, who were the ones who had given the location where everyone was spying. They came around the corner, everyone following closely, each with a different reaction. The twins walked over to Masashi and teased him about his gender again, something they liked doing to see Masashi's reaction. Tamaki blushed at seeing Haruhi up-close in a girly apron; Hunny was smiling brightly (glad to have been caught) and Mori followed close by. Kyoya was the last one, Renge saw him and her cheeks brightened in the red they were. She squealed and ran into the kitchen, grabbed the batch of cookies she made and ran back out.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, do try mine! I made them with all my heart."

Masashi eyed as Kyoya smiled incredibly politely and he was shocked. He never knew that Kyoya could pull such a smile, though it looked half-hearted and possibly not even that. He gladly tried the cookie and complimented her on it. Hunny tried one and ruined the innocent image by saying that it tasted bad and made Renge horribly mad, almost Medusa-like. Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"Something wrong?" He whispered to her, standing next to her as they viewed the scene going on.

Renge was yelling at Hunny while Mori was defending him, the twins were laughing their heads off and Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about "controlling her". Haruhi smiled irritably.

"No, sometimes I just can't handle them."

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it."

"Really? Yeah, I mean, I guess so. I'm getting pretty used to them now," She said sullenly. She saw the scene once more and smiled archly. "Maybe so."

"Being lazy and laid-back helps being able to ignore them huh?" He teased.

Haruhi irked. "You know what; try spending more time with them. How about that?"

"Yeah maybe, you know, two hours alone is getting boring. I'll stop by to request you once in a while!" He smiled with zero malice.

Haruhi choked. "W-What? N-No, I mean, sure that'd be nice. But you're a guy, how can you—"

She was cut off by one of Renge's epiphany screams. They all turned to her. She was screaming something to Tamaki who looked entirely scared and immovable. She then started ranting to everyone about how their "characters" were typical and boring. She stopped and Kyoya's and flushed.

"Kyoya, you can stay the same, you're perfect!"

"I'm greatly honored." He bowed with a hand on his heart and stood back up.

The twins plus Haruhi muttered how this was a major misreading. Renge started to comment on them as well. Masashi could barely keep up with her until she got to Tamaki, he seemed sad as she said that his character was stupid and he was better off as the "Lonely King", this made him extremely happy and nobody could believe it. After Renge was done yelling at everyone and had declared something that he had missed, Masashi moved towards Hunny and asked.

"So…what just happened?"

Hunny sniffed but seeing Masashi made him smile. "Hi Masa-chan. Oh, apparently the host club is making a movie directed by Renge!"

Masashi snorted and patted Hunny on the hand, getting a small and unnoticeable smile from Mori. He glanced around and chuckled. _I wonder how all this will turn out… _

**=Days Later=**

Masashi looked at the boy sitting at the table and looked over his shoulder out the library door, down the long hallway. Masashi wondered, if everyone was outside filming the video Renge was directing, why _he_ was in here? He seemed to be Renge's sole interest after all. He was filling out a few papers quickly and swiftly with no stress whenever he paused to read something. Masashi smiled, he looked so innocent at the moment, he wondered what would happen if he disrupted him.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

Kyoya looked up from his papers to see Masashi's crooked smile. He smirked back and looked back down on his papers. "Hello Yamaguchi."

"Can I sit here?" He asked, pointing at the chair in front of Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged. "I don't care."

" Why are you in here anyway?" Masashi asked, sitting down in the seat and taking out a book of his backpack. "Everyone is outside following the orders of _your_ problem. Why not join them?"

"I have better things to do with my time than spend it with some useless crew and cast filming a pathetic video," He said bluntly.

"No interest of yours, huh. Is that how your life works with you? Not interesting and interest. Beneficial and not. Merits or demerits," Masashi sighed, flipping through the pages of the book he was holding.

Kyoya looked at him, narrowing his eyes but Masashi wasn't paying attention. When Masashi did look up, however, Kyoya was still leering but Masashi grinned back, "Renge's annoying to you?"

"She's run my patience low, is it not the same for you?" He said accusingly, going back to his papers.

There was no meaning behind Masashi's questions, just maybe to figure him out a little more about Kyoya. "Not really, I find her interesting. She doesn't really annoy me, who am I to say that."

Kyoya set his pen down and slowly raised his head to see Masashi looking at a page in the book he was reading. "Interesting? How so?"

Masashi chuckled, still not dragging his attention to anything but his book. "I just don't find her annoying or hate her; I have to get to know her better. I like to see it as giving her the benefit of the doubt. That woman said that doing that will attract more people if I do that. I wonder if she was right."

Kyoya didn't understand what he was trying to say. And who was this woman he mentioned before; he recalled Masashi had used the term one other time. He took a deep breath and asked again, in little interest.

"You're doing it because someone told you to. That's like lying to everyone and to yourself, just doing to follow orders," Kyoya retorted softly.

Masashi raised his eyebrows. "Not really, it's like giving everyone a chance to get their friendship or their respect. Like giving a kid candy so that they'd like me. Evil doesn't that sound? I guess than, in a way, we aren't that different."

He looked up and met Kyoya's deep gaze. He felt panicked for a second but was able to hold his own as the gray stared him down. Kyoya blinked softly and Masashi saw the feeling in his eyes change. So did Kyoya's tone.

"In what way?"

Masashi sighed quietly in relief that Kyoya wasn't trying to scowl him like he'd usually do. "I really don't know actually, that was just the first thing that came into my head, so I said it. Sorry." He apologized, blushing slightly.

Kyoya couldn't help but notice that the color looked incredibly sweet on him. Masashi went back to his book and Kyoya remembered what his father had told him the night after the Yamaguchi Christmas bash.

Yoshio stated how Madoka gave millions of money to the Ohtori family in donation, and though they didn't need it, the family gladly accepted it. Yoshio was suddenly brought to the attention that Madoka had a son, in his own son's class and grade plus age, so he ordered his youngest son to do the usual. Befriend the Yamaguchi heir and try to get on his good sides, his friendship might prove valuable in the future. Kyoya had agreed without problem automatically, though later in his room he contemplated how in the world he was going to do this with their relationship tense already.

He opened his mouth to speak when Tamaki called him from the library door. "Kyoya! We're about to go shoot the outside scene. Come and watch us!"

Masashi looked up, turning his head to Tamaki, who as soon as he saw Masashi invited him to come along; Masashi waved back as Tamaki disappeared and closed the book, sticking it into the black backpack. "Are you going? It might prove to your interest."

Kyoya looked at the door then back at Masashi, he smirked pleasantly. "I better, who knows what Renge has them doing," He collected his things and put them away.

Masashi chuckled and they both left to see the shooting. They walked to the top of the balcony staircase overlooking where Renge was shooting sudden rain scene with Tamaki and the twins.

"What in the world?" Masashi let the words escape his lips and Kyoya couldn't agree more.

They watched as the scenes progressed to a scene with Hunny and Haruhi in which Hunny broke out crying about how he couldn't be mean to Haruhi anymore causing Renge to scream at him and yelling cut. Masashi was laughing to himself as everything happened.

"This is really a worthless film." Kyoya muttered, shaking his head.

"I think they're cute!" Masashi heaved out through laughs.

"In what way?"

"I don't know, it just seems fun. Give the benefit of the doubt Ohtori, she might prove you wrong," Masashi wiped his eyes and let out a small chuckle before calming himself down. He saw everyone disperse.

"Are you really so into giving everyone out in the world a chance?" The megane raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, if I didn't I would have never come to trust Haruhi as much as I do. I would have never been able to handle hosts and most of all; I wouldn't have come to possibly understanding you as much as I do know," He turned to him and smiled gently, unknowingly a beautiful and breathless smile.

Kyoya blinked hard, surprised inside but his face showed no emotion whatsoever. Masashi smiled and chuckled. He recalled little interactions that he and Kyoya had over the past few months, in those small talks he had learned a bit about him and raised his motivation for giving Kyoya more chances to show his true self. But even now Masashi felt like he wasn't even seeing the complete Kyoya Ohtori. That would take time.

So he shrugged and said. "I would have still thought you were a cold, heartless, money-hungry mongrel who had no good intentions in his stone heart."

"I see Haruhi has had some influence in you," Kyoya mused, not knowing whether to be glad that Masashi no longer thought of him that way or insulted that Masashi had thought about him that way.

"Uh-oh, looks like trouble," Kyoya heard Masashi mutter and he turned to see what Masashi was looking at.

Tamaki was grabbing two boys around the neck, an anger level that Kyoya had not seen before while Haruhi looked like she was crying. Renge meanwhile was shooting all this. A big problem indeed.

"I'll give her the benefit of the doubt but she will not ruin the hosts club's name in the process," Kyoya stated, his tone suddenly cold again. The shadow king was back.

Masashi watched closely as Kyoya walked over to the crazed girl and, without anyone noticing, smashed the lens of the video camera to pieces with a single grip of his hand. Masashi gulped, no way was he ever going to make that boy his enemy, not if he could help that. Renge started to cry and Kyoya spoke to her, and wasn't kind according to her face. She went to the floor after Tamaki said something along, but it was Haruhi who leaned down and spoke kind words—a big surprise—to her since Renge smiled after she spoke. Masashi smiled contently to himself.

He walked down to everyone else, greeted pleasantly by all of them. They all started to clean up, so Masashi decided to help the beautiful black-haired boy clean up the pieces to the camera. He kneeled down and picked them slowly, bewaring the glass part of it.

"You could have been a little nicer," Masashi commented quietly.

"She's fine, it wasn't a problem," Kyoya shrugged, not looking at him.

They both stood up and Masashi handed him the pieces he collected. Their hands brushed slightly, but no one said anything. Masashi was called by Haruhi to help her find her contact and Masashi left Kyoya with a politely bow. Kyoya looked after him and Masashi never got to see the smile form on his lips.

But after a heartbeat skip, Kyoya frowned again. He glanced at Masashi, smiling and laughing with Haruhi, and groaned inwardly. This couldn't be happening. Kyoya took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, that voice in his head, but it was loud and it was there.

"No," He sighed, making his mind up. And suddenly, he was angry. Bitterly angry about the situation and he wouldn't stop until it was put to rest. "That is not how it's going to be."

* * *

**No it's not. Or maybe so, depends on what mood I am when I write. Well, there's not much I want to rant about, so I'll let you go on to the next chapter. I love how I'm speaking like it's done and I'm only halfway through it. Awesome :3**

**So please keep reading, favorite it, alert it and review.**

**love always,**

**E-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**The creation of Liet Pola wasn't someone meant to replace Renge, I swear. I'll explain more below.**

**Meanwhile, I like it when Liet comes in. You'll see why, I like the interaction between Kyoya and Masashi, it made me smile.**

**Well, happy reading!**

**_"Tautos jėga vienybėje"_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Liet Pola**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yume and Senri heard the scream, but there was nothing they could do about it. Sitting on the three seat couch in the living room, they were ordered not to move. It wouldn't take long.

Senri was entirely emotionless as the screams in the background hurled and dripped of powerful pain. Over that there was maniacal laughter. Yume stood perfectly still, looking at the unused fireplace, but her mouth was shaking.

Another blood-curling scream was heard and Yume closed her eyes tightly. She turned to look at Senri who seemed to be at perfect peace and wondered how he could be that way. How he could stand there and hear their Master's pained screams and not do anything. She then realized that she wasn't doing anything about it either. She bit down on her lip as her nose turned pink and her eyes stung from coming tears. She shook her head but couldn't help it. She was bawling.

Senri didn't say anything at all, just sighed. "Stop crying, she's going to be here any minute."

Yume choked on her tears, breathing heavily. "W-We...w-we h-have to s-stop this! God only knows what she is doing to him!" She hissed, her voice tight.

Senri said nothing and Yume wiped away tears in a rush as the screams softly went down and then thuds of shoes coming were heard.

Her face looked perfectly fine as Madoka stepped into view. Yume nearly wanted to hurl as she saw her lady's perfectly beautiful yellow dress stained in large amounts of blood. Madoka seemed incredibly pleased with herself as she took her long black coat from Senri and covered her crime. Senri stepped into Madoka's side and together they left the room, the only thing Madoka said was a command for Yume to clean him up. Yume nodded and the doors closed. The last thing she saw was Madoka smile, a smirk of pure evil, while Senri did nothing.

Yume ran into the room that was designated for Masashi's regular beatings. She opened the door, thinking that it was not good thing that they could hear his screams from inside.

He looked horrible. Yume started to cry. As he looked up, she started to bawl in heavy cries. Masashi was bawling with her, but he had a reason. He was lying on the floor; his whole back was sliced and whipped with fresh burn marks bubbling. His arms were burned all over in dark black, bubble marks. His face was scratched and a dark circle surrounded his left eye. His lip was bleeding and swollen as well as his nose. Bruises were forming all over his body and the disgusting smell of flesh burning filled the air mixed with blood.

"Master..." She cried, running over to him.

She took his hand and looked into the beautiful green, crying and in agony. She wanted to hide under a rock and die when she saw him attempt a smile, but it was impossible.

"Master Masashi, we have to get your out of here! Your body—the loss of blood and constant beating!" She cried, begging him.

Masashi shook his head. "I can't leave, she's my mother. Even if I leave and report her, she has enough money, whatever the cost. She'll find me and trap me, there is no place to be but here."

"Masashi, I promise you—"

"I cannot run away from her, she's always there."

"That if you let me take care of you, everything will be fine! You'll be happy. We have to set you free, I promise you"

"No."

"Please Master, we can try!"

Masashi shook his head and pressed it down on the bloody floor. Tears ran down his face as he took in the pain all over his body. He felt Yume's tears on his face and he closed his eyes.

"She's my mother, she may beat me and she may hate me. But I can only love her," He stammered, his heart crushed and in need of unconditional love. "I love her so much and I only want her to love me back..."

**=Two Weeks Later=**

"So tell me why you weren't able to go out all summer break?" Haruhi asked for the seventh time that day since she and Masashi saw each other.

No matter how many times he answered, she still couldn't find it anything but weird. Masashi explained to her once more that his mother just needed him constantly all summer break to run errands. Haruhi didn't believe this.

"Please forget about it Haruhi, I said I'm sorry. I promise that anytime you call I'll be there," He answered, smiling crookedly.

Haruhi knew he was only doing this to distract her, she was better than this. She looked away and sighed. Masashi laughed and looked away, frowned, gulped and thought that he needed to make better excuses for healing time, but he really didn't expect his cuts to last so long.

They were walking to the club room afterschool, Masashi was incredibly bored today, so he decided that for once he would stay and just sit in a corner. Better than nothing at all. They got to the club door and opened it to mayhem and more.

Masashi saw as Tamaki chased after the twins who were laughing and holding a quizzical looking brown bear with the oddest expression. Hunny was making mess as he ate his cake and Mori seemed to do nothing about it but watch over him as Kyoya looked over his laptop. Everything was loud and annoying but stopped as they saw that Haruhi had come in.

"HARUHI!" They all yelled, and everything was put down to greet her. Forget Masashi was even there.

Masashi ignored this and went to wondering how Kyoya could just sit at the table and do nothing about them. He seemed so calm about it; usually they would all be busy making the tea or something like that. This time they weren't, they were doing their own thing. Masashi soon saw why.

"The tea is ready!" A high pitched voice squealed.

Masashi and Haruhi turned to look at a girl who was standing in front of the door that divided the room into two. She was a tall girl with light blonde hair that reached to her shoulders but was tied back at the moment. She had feminine features with green eyes, though from afar they looked blurry and blue, and she was not wearing the usual girl's uniform at all. Instead she was wearing the boy's uniform top with a black skirt instead of the pants.

"AH! We have guest!" She cried, lifting the silver tray in her hands with around fifty cups of tea. Every host seemed nervous at her every move with the fine china dishes.

Masashi raised an eyebrow and asked. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at the hosts then back at Masashi, who was waiting patiently, and then smiled brightly. "I'm a benefit!"

"Yes, I see..." Masashi turned to Kyoya without question. "Really now? Are you naming people after your hobbies?"

"Liet Pola meet Masashi Yamaguchi and Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi is one of our new host members, she started while you were away. Yamaguchi is always with her," Kyoya said without answering Masashi's question.

"Nice to met'cha fella, like Kyo-Pyon said-"

"Liet."

"Sorry! Like Kyoya said, my name is Liet Pola. I'm the host club's benefit!" She exclaimed.

Masashi nodded. "Yeah, Miss. Pola, you know you don't have to label yourself that right?"

"Label what?"

"A benefit."

"But I am!"

"But you're not..."

Liet suddenly seemed extremely confused. Both Masashi and Haruhi found this slightly annoying, was this person stupid or did she pretend to be?

"Yamaguchi, Haruhi," Kyoya said with such demand in his voice that Masashi and Haruhi knew right away that he wanted them to walk over to him. They did so and he looked up at them.

"Liet suddenly showed up one day saying that she was going to be part of the host club. Being all male club, we could never allow this—until your inevitable actions Haruhi—so when she, without our permission, started to make the tea and food we serve, we saw that this bothered no one and she even took it upon herself to entertain our waiting and impatient costumers. We saw that she was no harm whatsoever and let her do as she pleased."

"I don't know whether to be touched or disturbed," Masashi admitted, looking at Kyoya with suspicious eyes. "She just wants to help and you use her."

"Just ignore her if she becomes a bother, we soon realized that the talent that Liet has in being random and hyper has made her lack brains," Kyoya openly ignored Masashi and spoke directly to Haruhi.

"Hey, listen to me!"

"She won't be a bother, it'll be fine," Haruhi said, eyeing Masashi's angry face carefully.

"I should hope not."

"I am here you know!"

"From where?" Haruhi asked.

"Lithuania, her parents are important government officials there," Kyoya answered, still openly ignoring Masashi. He cocked an eyebrow and looked innocent, "Do you hear something?"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Masashi snapped, clapping his hands over Kyoya's cheeks and made him look him in the eye.

Kyoya was taken by surprise but said nothing as he stared into the beautiful emerald green eyes that looked angry at first but as they caught his marvelous gray, softened and widened. Haruhi's mouth went into a perfect O shape as she saw Masashi take such risky actions toward Kyoya and she was so shocked that she didn't hear the girl standing behind her.

"Is it love? A forbidden love between a boy and a boy! Kyoya, I did not know you rolled that way!" Liet squealed, looking over Haruhi's shoulder and blushing pink.  
Behind them, the twins burst out laughing in loud bellows while Tamaki looked about ready to faint, shocked by such remark while Hunny smiled brightly as Mori remained speechless. Haruhi was even taken back by such comment.

Masashi let go of Kyoya and stammered. "I'm sorry. No, Miss. Pola, it was my fault!"

"You're in love with Kyoya?"

"NO! No, that's disgusting! I just got mad because he was ignoring me. Then again, so were you!" Masashi quickly turned his attention to Haruhi and stabbed his index finger at her face.

She irked and laughed. "Sorry. Sorry, you were getting so riled up, I just had to stare."

Liet whined. "AAAAAAAH, and I wanted to see a forbidden love story!" There was a loud _ding_ and her whole sad expression changed rapidly into a glorious smile. "YAY! The brownies are ready."

"Liet, I specifically told you not to make such things." Kyoya cleared his throat, not the least moved by Masashi's forward actions.

"It's fine Kyoya, the girls will like something sweet. After all, isn't that Liet?" Tamaki asked, coming over and putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Tamaki smiled brightly and gently placed his other hand against Masashi's back, glad that they were at least half-way talking to each other now, so happy that he didn't notice Masashi's look of pain as his hand touched his sensitive back.

No one did. No one in the room at least. But the expression did not fail to be noticed by the blue-green eyes on the head that stuck into the room to announce that the brownies were really good and gooey. Liet knew she wasn't the smartest person when it came to common sense, but she also knew that Tamaki's touch wasn't so harsh. Above all that, she wasn't stupid. There was no way that that Masashi Yamaguchi was a boy.

* * *

**If you're wondering how the stupid blonde caught on so quickly, don't worry. I don't know either, she's stupidly sharp. So Liet was brought in because my best friend wanted a character in the story after I told her about. We're best friends, how can I say no? Point it, I like Renge, but I love my best friend. So yes, please embrace Liet kindly, she won't be in much. **

**I dearly hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought. Favorite, alert, keep reading, review. **

**Thanks you,**

**E-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**At some points, you will read and you will have no idea what I'm talking about. Good. I don't want you to know. It will all be explained much later with a chapter in all Kyoya's point of view. Now if you don't understand something that isn't about Kyoya, then please ask cause then that's just my bad.**

**All right guys, chapter sixteen. do have fun reading, please!**

_**"It is hard to believe that a man is telling the truth when you know that you would lie if you were in his place." **_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Acknowledged Truth**

Masashi felt pressured under his mother's eyes. They bored into him as she quietly sat at her chair across the room behind her large desk. She narrowed her eyes and he gulped. He felt only the slightest bit of comfort knowing that Yume was on the other side of the door. He was in his mother's study, summoned by his mother.

_Those eyes..._He thought to himself, daring to look up into the mother's cold eyes. They were like stones. _I wish that just once they would look at me with love._ He bit his lip, ashamed of feeling such things.

Madoka opened her perfect mouth and spoke to him in a strict and cold voice. "Your physical exams are coming soon. I'm sure an idiot like you can sum up the rest, or are you that stupid?"

Masashi's eyes widened and he looked up at his mother. She raised her eyebrows and clicked her tongue. Masashi was dead. The physical exams meant them stripping to be measured and such. Not only would everyone see the scars, bruises and dead skin on him, but more than that. They would find out he was a girl.

"So tell me idiot, what are you going to do?" She asked, clearing her throat and setting her hands on the smooth table.

Masashi swallowed hard and coughed. "I...I don't know."

He saw his mother's eyes flash angrily at him. She growled and stood up, slamming her hands to the desk once more. "Think you ungrateful prick! Use the brains that your father gave you!" Masashi longed for the tender love in her eyes as she repeated the last words again. "Your father..."

"Can't you call Mr. Ohtori and ask him if Yume can come and take my exam?"

"You asshole, of course not, then he'll wonder why we have our own doctor taking your exam while his are there too. Do you want me to lose my ties with him? Is that it? Well whatever I was going to do to help you is gone! Get out of here you worthless piece of shit!" Madoka demanded, pointing at the door and watching Masashi with eyes that longed for him to die.

"But what about the exams?" He exclaimed.

Madoka yelled loudly and grabbed the china vase that contained several beautiful roses and threw it to Masashi. It missed him but flying parts of it still stabbed his arm. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Masashi escaped as Madoka threw scissors at him and he let out a breath of relief as he pressed his back against the wall. Yume stood next to him, having heard it all. She grabbed his bleeding arm and sighed.

"What are we going to do Master?" She asked in total concern.

Masashi let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "I don't know, Yume. I really don't know..."

**=Day of Exam; After School=**

"Where's Kyoya today?" Haruhi asked, looking around and not seeing the raven haired boy anywhere.

"What's this Haruhi? What's with the sudden interest in Kyoya?" Hikaru grinned toward her.

Tamaki's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Haruhi rolled her eyes and responded. "Nothing, I was just noticing how he isn't here today."

"Yeah, neither is Masashi but you didn't say anything 'bout him," Kaoru pointed out, setting the tea table with the four chairs in their designated corner. "You'd think you'd ask about him before Kyoya any day."

Haruhi knew the reason why Masashi wasn't there. He was playing hooky since today the second years took their physical exams and his mother left him to keep the secret by himself. His excuse was that he had a high fever and was constantly throwing up.

"He left soon after our exams actually," Tamaki remembered. "He wasn't feeling too well apparently. He did look a little red in the face now that I think about it."

"When did he leave?" Hunny asked, cradling Usa-chan in his arms.

Tamaki looked up at the clock and counted back. "Right after school, he said he wasn't going to make it today for club."

"Hey, I just noticed something." Hikaru realized, looking around the semi calm club room. Everyone turned to him. He said. "There's no teacup dropping."

"Liet isn't here," Kaoru finished, realizing it too.

It was true, the hyper active and clumsy blonde who thought she could balance more than sixty tea cups in a tray that fit thirty wasn't there bouncing around nor goofing off. Neither was their collected and cold shadow king. It felt odd without them both.

Tamaki looked out the window and sighed. "I wonder where they are."

**=With Kyoya=**

Kyoya sighed as he pressed the elevator button floor he needed. The doors closed and it started to go up. He lost Liet somewhere in the hotel between the cafe and bathrooms and she was really too big of a bother to get her back. He watched as the small arrow pointed at which floor he was on slowly. He scowled; the elevator needed to get up there faster. After a second, Kyoya balled up his hand into a fist and knocked it into the wall right behind him.

He was going to get proof. Proof that he had been right all along and nobody, absolutely nobody, could pull anything over his eyes. Of course, he knew there were reasons greater than that but for now; it would just be to prove to him that he had underestimated his attentiveness to the world.

When the elevator finally got the last floor, Kyoya quickly walked down the hall to the double doors. He knocked calmly, although the blood had rushed to his head and he was starting to lose him temper, but not with Masashi, not with Liet, not with anyone, only himself.

After a few seconds, Masashi appeared at the door, looking perfectly fine. Until, that is, he saw Kyoya at the door, then he turned ghastly pale.

"Ohtori," He gasped, his eyes wide.

Kyoya glared and pushed the door to open further. He walked in as Masashi stepped back into the house, not having much control over the situation.

Masashi looked straight at him, his heart in a panic, but his expression calm. "Hey, what are you doing here Ohtori? I thought you're supposes to be at the club now."

"What about you?" Kyoya snapped, he really didn't want to go through the small talk. "What about the person who is supposed to be in bed with a high ever?"

Masashi's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "So what if I skipped, Liet does it all the time and you never say anything to her."

"She skips almost every other day; teachers are surprised she even shows up. You never skip unless for a long period of time for your mother and even when you are sick, you still come to school," Kyoya pointed out, remembering the one time Masashi had come to school looking as green as leafs on trees and insisted on staying until he threw up a couple of times in the nurses bathroom.

Masashi faltered, his expression turned panicked for a second and he knew Kyoya caught it. Slowly, it began to dawn on him that Kyoya caught a lot of things.

"A boy who never skips class decides to play hooky the day after we were talking about physical exams and Tamaki is trying to figure out a way to keep Haruhi's gender a secret."

"You can't possibly still think I'm a girl do you?" Masashi retorted. The fact that Kyoya's face went smooth didn't help his beating heart.

"You're panicked and red."

Masashi had not realized that his face was indeed now red and radiating heat. He shook his head and snorted. "So it's really hot in here!"

"You can't lie anymore."

"I am a boy!"

Kyoya laughed in a matter that didn't seem humorous at all. "You keep saying that but I wonder what really lies beneath you all."

Masashi felt his face heating up now and sweat beads form in his forehead "How dare you Ohtori! How dare you use my looks to determine my gender? That is a disgrace to me and my family, your father will be getting a call from my mother!"

"I haven't heard that in a while," Kyoya mocked, and Masashi felt stupid for using such a childish phrase. Call your mother, what affect did that have? "I didn't come here to yell, Yamaguchi. I came here to get a straight answer from you."

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, you are not male."

"I said shut up!"

Masashi clenched his fist tightly and looked around nervously, he was losing it and he knew it. Kyoya was winning this time and the cost on the line was something bigger than they both could imagine. Through all that, Masashi couldn't help but feel his stomach churn as he slowly started to realize that Kyoya thought of him as a girl, not in the romantic way, but he saw him as what he truly was.

"Face it Yamaguchi, I know the truth."

Calm. His voice was so calm, but so harsh. It would have been better if Kyoya had been yelling, but he stayed so calm it was unnerving.

"Why is it that I can acknowledge you're a female but you can't?"

"Because I'm not! No, no, no I'm not!" Masashi screamed, tears forming in his eyes. It was too late, Kyoya was smart and he knew the truth. It would take a miracle to change his mind.

"Yamaguchi..."

"Please stop!"

"Yamaguchi you aren't a boy."

"Please, please, please!"

"You are a woman."

"Please don't say anything, I beg of you. Please, please, please, please! Don't tell anyone, she'll kill me, she'd kill me if she found out you knew what I was," Masashi had run over and closed the distance between them, throwing his arms on either side of Kyoya and grabbing his shirt collar. They both fell down, Masashi on top of him still bawling and begging. "Please, oh please, Ohtori don't say anything. I beg of you, please!"

Kyoya was left speechless. Masashi's voice was different now; it was now a sweet, soft and melodious voice. It was beautiful, like one of those mystical creatures which lured the sailors into the rocks and made them kill themselves. Her tears fell into his shirt as she begged him with all her strength to keep the secret to himself.

"Yamaguchi..."

Masashi stopped and placed his head on Kyoya's shoulder, sobbing but slowly getting quieter. Kyoya suddenly realized that this did not help, so he hoisted himself up and sighed harshly, "Yamaguchi, will you please get off?"

In response, Masashi slid from his shoulder down to the floor with a crash. Kyoya gasped and turned him over quickly. His face was red and sweaty and tears still ran his beautiful face. Kyoya couldn't believe it; the boy who had pretended to have a high fever had given himself a fever.

The glasses boy stared unbelievably, wondering how things worked out strangely. He sighed once again, suddenly tired and worn out. The confrontation didn't exactly turn out the way he wanted it to, there was a lot more screaming and tears then he expected, but in the end, he found that he had gotten the results he wanted.

* * *

**What results? Like I said, you will have to wait until much later in the story to understand but I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write. Everything is fun to write, whether I like it or not.**

**So favorite it, alert it, keep reading and review it :3**

**love always,**

**E-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know if you notice this or not, but this is me going over the entire story. I already finished and this is me going back and fixing the things that bother me in the chapters so whenever you see an author's note only bolded that means it was reviewed and if it's italized then it means it's an old version.**

**That's why it's going to be different as you read onward because I haven't gotten to those chapters yet.**

**Happy reading!**

**_"For those who believe, no proof is necessary. For those who don't believe, no proof is possible." _**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Masashi's Belief**

His long fingers traced the large picture frame. He tilted his head to exam the picture closer and his gray eyes took in everything about the photograph. It was of two kids, and right away he could tell who it was. A young Masami and Haruhi.

They were somewhere where there was plenty of snow. Masashi looked to be around 4 or 5. In truth even Kyoya couldn't tell as he studied the picture closely. Masashi was holding gloved hands with Haruhi and they both seemed to be very happy. He was wearing a white coat, green scarf and black pants and had short hair to his shoulders with his bangs parted down the center. Haruhi was wearing a feminine pink coat with a white scarf, white woolen tights and black boots.

Kyoya looked at the other pictures on the shelf and after a moment turned back to the sleeping boy on the large bed. He didn't know what to think of him now, most likely keep thinking of him as a boy for that was what this whole façade was about. Kyoya walked over and admitted to himself that it was going to be hard to see him as a boy now, or maybe it was just that in his sleep he looked more like a girl than ever.

Masashi's eyelashes started to flutter and soon he jolted up in shock. "What happened?" He looked up at Kyoya through swollen eyes, his voice suddenly back to the soft spoken tone it was before, and was suddenly was overcome with pain. "Agh…"

"You gave yourself a fever. Over thought a situation that triggered your immune system to crash," Kyoya reached over to the nightstand and checked the thermometer that he had just taken out of his mouth.

Masashi blushed, or maybe it was the fever, Kyoya couldn't tell anymore. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently for you it is," Kyoya mused, smirking while shaking his head. "After I found your room and set you down, I didn't know whether to call someone or if you preferred your nanny to come take care of you."

"Could you, she's in my phone. Speed dial number two," Masashi sighed and laid back down. His head was hurting him big time and the fact that he had swollen eyes wasn't helping.

Kyoya walked over and made the call. Yume sounded extremely worried and asked him if he could please stay with her master for a while, she was going to be at least twenty minutes. Kyoya hung up and told the news to Masashi.

"Do you mind?"

"Not enough to leave."

"Thanks," Masashi smiled weakly and heaved a long breath. "It's getting really hot in here."

"Could be the fever," Kyoya suggested sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to be kinder to me?" Masami chuckled, covering his eyes with an arm.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"You know all my secrets, nothing left for me to hide," Masashi answered, moving his arm but his eyes remained closed. "Unless you want to know why I'm forced to be a man."

"Do tell," The glasses boy prompted.

"Mother wants a boy heir and, if you haven't noticed, a girl isn't a boy," Masashi opened his eyes in narrow slits. "I'm the worst child."

"I express my condolences, though it means nothing to me," Kyoya stated openly.

Masashi looked up at him for the longest time then narrowed his eyes again, this time with pain and sadness. "I know, most people don't."

Kyoya sighed; this boy was trying to drag him into something. Now Masashi held the power in his hands again of cutting all ties to the Ohtori family, but Kyoya didn't care. That's why he turned around and started to walk off without a goodbye. He would have succeeded perfectly if Masashi's arms had not been so long and grabbed his uniform jacket.

Kyoya turned around and raised an eyebrow for his silent question.

Masashi blushed but didn't let go of the jacket. "You promised you'd stay here with me. You can't break a promise."

"I'm sure you've done your fair share of breaking promises, why can't I?"

"I'd like to think you're a better person when it comes to agreements," Masashi smirked, his eyes playful. He pouted and blinked. "Wouldn't leave a defenseless girl alone, would you?"

"If you were a real boy then I'd have no choice than to smack you upside the head and condemn you for your forwardness," Kyoya replied. He turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed, his body next to Masashi. "Unfortunately for me, you are right. You are a woman."

Masashi smiled sweetly and cleared his throat. "Then you don't mind if I use my normal voice? It gets really tiring to use that man voice, whatever manly presence I can create with it."

Kyoya brushed this off, he didn't care, though one thing did cause him curiosity. "Were you dreaming about Haruhi's mother?"

Masashi, his fingers still tangled in Kyoya's jacket, looked surprised and blinked. "What?"

"In your sleep, you kept muttering her name, Kotoko I mean."

Masashi fell silent for a period of time; he didn't know Kyoya knew who Haruhi's mother was. Then again, it was Kyoya there. In the moments of silence Kyoya took the time to curse himself out for just being dragged deeper into a relationship with the kid who was cross-dressing as a guy. Then again, Haruhi was too, but this person brought his own lifetime supply of problems.

"So what now?" He asked, knowing he was getting involved and taking his chances.

Masashi narrowed his eyes and turned so his face was almost next to Kyoya's leg. He spoke in soft mutters.

"As you know Kotoko was Haruhi's mother and I love Haruhi to death, and I loved Kotoko to death too," He chuckled seeing a joke somewhere in that. "Kotoko was the first person to show me motherly love. Any love at all actually, my father was gone half the time but when he was around he was wonderful. My life wasn't too good when we were commoners, as you call them, but when I met the Fujiokas everything seemed to change.

"Days were brighter and I learned things I never knew about. Care, wonder, surprise, happiness and sadness. Anger and laughter. It was all brand new to me."

Kyoya figure that his commoner life must have been one crappy one to suddenly feel reformed once again. But he kept listening, though he didn't know why.

"My life was bad…that's all I can say," Masashi breathed through closed teeth. "Kotoko once said something that keeps me going and I have to hang on to that. Tamaki once asked if I didn't believe in fairies and magic shrines. In truth, I actually do. I have to. In this life, everything might go wrong in an instant but we have to be strong enough to keep going.

"For me, there are two types of people in the world. There is first type of person that can face reality and know what is going to happen next, sort of like you. When trouble comes, any problem at all, you can face it and have a strategy down on how to conquer it. Or you can deal with it but have plan for the outcome. Whatever the situation, you have it under control. Then there's the second type, the type of people who when trouble comes and everything is bad, they exactly face it. That is to say, we'll know that things are bad but can't grasp control of it. So we sit and we take it and we have to believe that things will get better, whether they will or not."

"I vaguely understand," Kyoya whispered, raising an eyebrow.

He looked down and Masashi looked up, locking eyes together. Masashi muttered without blinking. "I have to believe that there is something miraculous out there in this world to change my life, or else. I have to believe there is something out there, or I have nothing."

"Is your life really that bad? You're soon to be heir of a global empire."

"I am not; my mother has not decided I will be her heir. I have nothing," Masashi stated casually.

Kyoya felt déjà vu as if he was with Tamaki again and it wasn't just the heir situation but the fact that both morons liked to look at the bright side of things.

"I really don't tell people this and people don't even find out about me being a girl. And it isn't because I wanted you to sympathize with me and think that I need help. It's just that, I would appreciate it if you could please actually talk to me when I'm there, I'm fine with your sarcastic remarks as long as you don't actually mean then."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"I'm just saying," Masashi laid his head back down. "Please, and it's not that you don't, but please treat me like you do to others. Ohtori, you are a person I would be very much interested in becoming friends with. And, frankly it seems rude to put my will on you, but I would enjoy being friends with you."

"I'm listening to you, aren't I?"

Masashi held a breath. It was true, so he was a little oblivious to his situation but here was Kyoya listening to him, not caring much, but he was there. He stayed when he asked although he could have left. But he hadn't. Masashi felt a warm feeling spread from his chest to all over his body. He smiled sweetly and giggled.

"So you are…" He started to laugh deeper into his pillow and heaved through laughs. "And you have nothing to gain from it…"

"Is that all you can think about now?"

"Huh? Well, isn't that how life works for you?" Masashi asked, tilting his head in a dangerously adorable way. He blinked and broke into an honest smile. "I'd like to think otherwise though. Somehow, you always prove me wrong." He sighed and chuckled.

The door suddenly opened wide and in came Yume, breathless and red. She heaved as she landed on the bed and didn't fuss with getting her breath back; she was in full doctor mode.

"Master, are you all right? Does anything hurt? What are your symptoms?" She asked and Kyoya took this moment to quietly leave the room but not without turning back under the door frame and meeting eyes with Masashi, who was staring after him.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in a smirking smile and Masashi replied with a bright, girly one as Yume checked his breathing. Masashi mouthed the words: See you at school. He figured Kyoya would pretend like nothing happened, like they never had a conversation at all and so Masashi was surprised when Kyoya threw his hand over his shoulder he left the room in a very tiny wave of goodbye. A small tiny acknowledgment of his silent acceptance.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy.**

**Once again, if you don't understand Kyoya's dilemma and what's going on inside his head, don't worry. Seriously, you won't know until Chapter 46 so hold on!**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please favorite, alert it, keep reading and review. **

**much love,**

**E-chan **


	18. Chapter 18

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was very much fun. I like writing the twins, they make me smile. But Kyoya is the only one for me. The next three chapters are the Growing To Care chapters, this is part one.  
**

**Please enjoy!~ **

_**"I wish I had a twin, so I could know what I'd look like without plastic surgery." **_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Growing To Care—Hikaru And Kaoru**

Masashi realized that it started with a picture. A picture of Haruhi's head on Tamaki's shirtless body. He was the first to see it; the twins showed it to him in extreme pride of how well it came out. Masashi had laughed and said that it would sure make a commotion to everyone who visited the club.

If someone had told him that the picture would make Tamaki extremely angry then he would have told the twins to take it off the website. If someone had warned him that telling Umehito Nekosawa that "indeed all the hosts were in the club room" would erupt in Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Tamaki's belief in curses therefore resulting in Tamaki's silencing them then he would have ignored the black magic club president. If someone had told him that Haruhi's clever brain but harsh words would instigate the twins first fight then he would have put tape over her mouth to keep her from saying anything.

But no one warns a guy nowadays.

"Wow," Masashi gaped as he saw Hikaru walking into the school, alone, with bright pink hair.

Hikaru turned to him and glared. "What?"

"Nice hairdo."

"You're one to talk."

"Touché," Masashi smirked.

They walked together in silence up the stairs and into the hallways. Masashi glanced sideways at Hikaru and smiled. Hikaru turned, saw his smile, and grinned back.

"What now?" He asked.

"You're quick to change attitude. It's a nice change. Anyway, what's wrong? Really, what's with the hair?" Masashi asked, reaching over and ruffling the messy locks of pink.

Hikaru felt a warm feeling spreading through him as Masashi laughed at the motion and gave him warm, caring eyes. "It's my way of being told apart; forget that stupid shade of red—"

"I thought it was orange."

"Whatever! It's Kaoru's color. I don't care about him anymore," Hikaru glared down at the floor and scowled.

Masashi frowned and sighed. "He's your twin Hikaru; there is nothing you can do about that. What happened?"

"He's stupid, childish and so dependent of me," Hikaru snapped as they turned a corner.

"Most twins tend to be that way. Dependent of each other because it's like another half, they understand you more than anyone. I'm not Haruhi's twin but it's like we are. We are so connected," Masashi stated, wondering where Haruhi was this morning, probably woke up late.

"It's not the same," Hikaru growled, scolding how Masashi was disgracefully relating a bond between friends to a bond of twins. He might have been 'mad' at Kaoru but a bond between twins was stronger than friends. "You don't understand."

"Okay, sure, maybe I don't. But you're not making it any easier to," Masashi muttered, slightly annoyed now. He thought about it for a second then something clicked. "So maybe friend bonds aren't as strong as twins but it's something alike. And that's all people have to relate to you."

"The world is filled with idiots."

"So if people want to understand you then they are idiots? Then I must be above everyone else. Like a lord of idiots," Masashi laughed an unknown hidden meaning behind those words which Hikaru understood loud and clear.

He cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "Yeah, you're an idiot."

"Indeed," Masashi agreed, sighing at length. "But you know, you can't change your family, whether you want to or not. Hikaru, you're the older twin. Of course Kaoru is going to depend on you. That's what older siblings are for!" Masashi stopped talking all of a sudden.

Hikaru noticed how he stopped walking too and a look of pain overcame his eyes. Hikaru watched as Masashi suddenly became self conscious and diverted from meeting Hikaru's eyes.

"You have to support Kaoru, he's depending on you," He whispered, not looking at him.

_Though half the time I think Kaoru is the older twin._ Masashi thought to himself but kept silent. _I dunno, siblings aren't my thing…_

"How did you know?"

Masashi finally glanced his way into Hikaru's eyes and stared blankly. "Pardon me?"

"How did you know I was Hikaru?" He asked, recalling the fact that Masashi had guessed correctly without hesitating.

Masashi waited for a moment then smiled. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, Hikaru is Hikaru, he can't be confused without Kaoru, and they're different." Masashi paused and grinned. "But alike, confusing but understandable. Evil but angelic."

"Are you complementing or insulting?"

"Why can't it be both?" Masashi winked, slowly stepping back to head a different direction, he had passed his classroom while back. Then again so had Hikaru. "It's both; there is nothing to be confused about."

He waved and left, leaving Hikaru speechless with a butterflies in his stomach as if had just gotten the most tender hug from the person he loved most and was upset when they let go. He looked at the ground and back up to the lonely hall way.

"Masashi, " He muttered, thinking about the name for a second then let out a small laugh. "Understandable, confusing…what a joke…" He said, but no one could miss the brilliant smile plastered on his face.

**=Lunch=**

Masashi wondered how he got dragged into it. He was just a passerby, there was simply no reason for the twins to drag him into helping them clean the cafeteria for their punishment, technically it was Tamaki's, but everyone with eyes saw who truly did it.

_At least I'm accustomed to working, these guys look dead, _Masashi noticed as he wiped the table clean. Haruhi was there too and then again, so was Kyoya, Mori and Hunny who had nothing to do with it. Amazing how your friends really do get you into things you don't want to.

Masashi watched as Hikaru and Kaoru worked as far apart from each other, he was starting to get tired of this. He made a mental note to finally take Haruhi to those kindergarten caring-and-learning-to-speak-nicely-about-people classes and went to get Kaoru's side of this; he was the one with blue hair.

"So, first fight?" He nodded smugly as if hitting on Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up from his sweeping, confused. "What?"

"Never mind, what are you guys fighting about?" Masashi asked, starting to clean the table closest to them. "What's this about, the other day you guys were getting along great."

"We just think differently."

"This from the people that say 'Symmetry is everything'?" Masashi asked.

"We never said that."

"Or 'Whatever is boring we throw away'. Whatever, phrase it the way you want to but in the end of the game you always use the term "we" and never "I", you use it even now. What gives?"

"It's called individuality."

"It's called being twins. If I have ever seen as close as twins as you…well, I've never so that proves it. Are you really that bored?"

Kaoru stopped and looked at Masashi with wide eyes. Had he figured it out? Masashi stared at him with an innocent expression that he looked so much like a girl it was embarrassing to keep staring.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I surprise myself half the time when I talk. I come up with the weirdest things." Masashi waved a hand by his hair and sighed.

Kaoru sneered. "Yeah, that's for sure."

"I don't like to see you fight, it's wrong to see family hate and despise each other. It's all you have at the end of the game. If your parents die, your siblings are all that's left. Then you have nothing," Masashi spoke tenderly, leaning against the table. "And it doesn't seem like you and Hikaru are the type to fight, not with how much love you have for each other. Is it something else, Kaoru?"

"If two people are having a fight, can't they be left alone?" Kaoru snapped, getting rather irritated by this boy who was figuring out their plan without meaning to.

"Not really, most people have to be involved. _Especially_ when the people in a fight drag others to clean up their dirty work…literally in this case," Masashi held up his drag.

Kaoru smirked and shook his head as he went back to cleaning. Masashi smiled playfully and momentarily went back to his own work when something clicked in his head. He looked up at Kaoru and scoffed aloud. Kaoru looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys are really that bored aren't you?" He said it as if he couldn't believe it himself. How had he not seen it earlier?

Kaoru kept his face perfectly normal, curious and disbelieving, but his eyes were filled with surprise for a slight moment and Masashi caught it. "What are you talking about?"

Masashi wasn't stupid, Kaoru knew it, and they had forgotten him when they were scripting their manipulating play. Their main concern was Kyoya, but they knew he wouldn't interfere in their plot because of either pure amusement to see what they could accomplish from it or he just found it too troublesome to deal with.

Hunny, though he didn't look it, was another worry but they were sure that Mori would keep him shut and use the excuse "let them figure this out on their own" as a way to stay out of it. Haruhi and Tamaki were plain stupid, so it would be easy to get away with it. They had forgotten the raven haired boy who seemed to notice the invisible things in life with his beautiful eyes.

"Y'know, you can do whatever you like with your time. I, frankly, don't have a problem with it," Masashi grinned, a crooked smirk that seemed rather mysterious at the moment. "But if one of your plans makes _her_ cry, I will not tolerate it at all."

"Though I don't have the slightest idea of what you could be possible talking about, I feel threatened," Kaoru smirked back, shrugging innocently.

"It wasn't meant to be a threat, it was a solid promise," Masashi stated smoothly.

He winked and walked away. Kaoru mentally punished himself for being fazed by the words said so seductively it was almost unbarring. He watched as Masashi walked away, as he did, Kaoru carved his figure into his head.

He started sweeping again, this time harder and a little rougher, taking out his anger at the floor. Kaoru began to get angry at himself for being so intrigued and frazzled by Masashi. Did he know that he was seductive in everything he did? Did he know that half the host club was fascinated by him and didn't believe he was a man at all? But what if he was a man and Kaoru—plus Hikaru and Tamaki—were just being fooled by the awestruck beauty? It would be awkward and wrong in several levels of stupidity.

This had to end at some point.

Kaoru stopped sweeping and leaned down on the broom, he turned and sneaked a look at Masami, blushing underneath his skin as he saw that Masami was staring at him and didn't even bother hiding his stare as they met eyes. He only smirked.

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him and finished his job. It was time they all ended the mystery around Masashi, it was getting bothersome and boring.

**=Days Later=**

"Hey Masashi!"

Masashi turned around to see both brothers walking up to him, hair now the same color as before. Masashi smiled back. He had been right, he laughed when Haruhi entirely fell for the trick. It was very amusing. Hikaru and Kaoru were not the greatest people when they were bored, he had to beware, but lately they had been softening up to him.

"Good morning you two, glad to see you aren't destroying lives today," Masashi joked.

"Very funny, you know that truly hurts right here," Hikaru accused, pointing at his heart.

Kaoru pouted and continued the charade. "We are just sweet, troubled boys who lean on each other's support for love."

"Just kidding!" They both laughed at the same time.

Masashi stared at them for a while then nodded. "Of course you were, because that's a downright damn lie."

"What?" Hikaru asked.

Masashi narrowed his eyes warmly and smiled humanly. "Because you don't just have to lean each other for support, you have us. You aren't alone."

The warning bell rang and Masashi moved forward to walk to his first class. The twins were left speechless and exchanged glances before they called back.

"Masashi!"

"Yes?"

"Which one is Hikaru?" One of them spoke, both tousling their hair at the same time.

Masashi looked at them for a while then pointed at one of them. "Kaoru."

"Wrong, you didn't even answer correctly," One of them laughed, amused by his stupidity.

Masashi shook his head and left, waving a hand in the air lightly. "Nah, I'm right."

"What makes you say that?"

"Getting pretty confident there, aren't you?"

"I'm right, I always am."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes and walked the other way toward their own class. They spoke lightly as if nothing happened, but as they looked into each other eyes for a split second they knew they couldn't reject the logic that Masashi had indeed been right.

* * *

**Maybe it's just me but I liked it.**

**I hope you did to. Please look forward for the chapters to come so please keep reading, alert and favorite it plus review.**

**blessings, **

**E-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**This was fun to write. I'm not excatly sure where I went with it but it was fun so yeah. Haha. hopefully you enjoy it too.**

**Happy reading!~**

_**"Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them but you know they're always there." **_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Growing to care-Mori and Hunny**

"Wow"

Masashi couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the little, adorable senior jumped from place to place, kicking and hitting people and making his way across in the room in perfect balance and accuracy. He leaned against the door frame to the gym where the karate club was practicing at the moment and smiled.

_Who knew a little tyke had it in him, adorable as he is an all,_ Masashi chuckled under his breath.

He decided to visit the gym for the first time— although it was more like he was forced and made to pick up Hunny from practice for an early club meeting. He wondered what Hunny could have possibly been doing in the gym but soon got his answer, along with major surprise. It was amazing how powerful Hunny's little, frail body actually way. Masashi couldn't believe it.

"You are amazing," Masashi complimented the little Lolita as the club took a five minute break.

Hunny turned around and smiled brightly at the girly-looking boy. "Masa-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was forced against my will to come and get you, Tamaki decided he wants to have a club meeting and I just happened to be the only non-club member in the room they could spare," Masashi explained.

"What happened to Liet?" Hunny asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"She is making coffee and snacks, and according to Ohtori, it's not a benefit to keep me around," Masashi smiled. "So I'm here instead. I'm pretty sure they would have sent Mori to get you but he was gone too."

"Ah yes. Takashi's in kendo club right now!" Hunny laughed in an adorable manner.

Masashi narrowed his eyes lovingly and reached out to ruffle the senior's hair. "Who knew that such a lovely body would give such deadly punches, right?" Hunny smiled under his warm touch and purred softly within, Masashi laughed a loud. "I'm not gonna mess with you then."

"You know Masa-chan; it's been nice having you around now!" Hunny complimented. "Really really nice!'

"Thanks. That just made my day," Masashi replied in earnest then rolled his eyes "Unlike Ohtori who is always telling me what a waste I am."

"Don't believe Kyo-chan, he's just a big grumpy bear!"

Masashi had a fun time imagining Kyoya in a grumpy bear costume while Hunny went to the locker and change. By the time he got back, Masashi was happily content with going the room to see the dread Ohtori again, but this time, in his mind, Kyoya was dressed with a big, brown, furry bear costume with a frilly hat and bow on his tail. Nothing could get him down now.

"Ah, Takashi. You'll never guess what! Masa-chan said I was good at karate," Hunny exclaimed at the six foot two inch giant as they walked into the club.

Masashi's eyes trailed to the silent cousin who looked back at him with slightly friendly eyes. He muttered a simple. "Yeah."

But it was to Masashi's content, in fact, he was over pleased.

"Watch out, watch out, watch my dear! You better, like, move or coffee will be dropped on you!" The chipper voice cried as Liet came back out carrying a tray with too much coffee.

"Liet, we don't need that many tea cups, there are only 8 of us here," Kyoya muttered, not looking up from his papers and calculator.

Masashi winced at the comment and chuckled nervously. "You miss counted one."

"I only counted those who matter."

_Ouch, that hurt, _Masashi thought as rolled his eyes and walked over to Haruhi who made it a point to glare down Kyoya. He shook his head and mouthed the words: He's not worth it. Haruhi sighed and lamely accept the tea cup that Liet handed to her.

He was so busy looking at Haruhi that he didn't notice when Hunny bounced over to him with Mori by his side.

"Hey, hey, Masa-chan?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at the Lolita boy.

Hunny smiled apologetic. "Sorry about Kyo-chan. He might look really mean on the outside…and kind of cold…and heartless…and greedy…and money hungry…" Hunny trailed off and looked distant for a second.

"Mitsukuni your point please," The deep and husky voice that belonged to Mori ordered.

Masashi looked up with wide eyes in surprise about how lovely the voice sounded; he knew a slight blush had covered his face.

"Ah, yes, yes. Sorry, I nearly made a mistake there. No, but you see…my point was…" He looked confused, listing off Kyoya's bad qualities made him forget all the good ones.

"I understand Hunny, don't worry. Appearances aren't everything, though I'm afraid to say that this time it's the opposite for Ohtori. He looks really pretty on the outside, beautiful even, but he's actually quite mean."

"That wasn't my point."

"But maybe deep down…really deep down…really, really deep down—"

"Masashi your point please," Mori stated once more, but this time Masashi swore to himself that there was a hint of a smirk sort of smile playing on his lips as he had said that.

Masashi huffed and crossed his arms. "The way you look isn't everything, maybe deep down he is a good person but he fails to prove me wrong every time."

"Heh heh heh," Hunny chuckled nervously.

Masashi cast a look at Mori who seemed calm as ever. "He isn't like you. You are indeed sort of scary looking on the outside, but you're really sweet and kind."

Hunny knew that Masashi had just hit a nerve point in Mori, but he smiled, he knew that Mori would look at the good side of Masashi's compliment. Masashi shook his head and sighed loudly. "You both are sure a pair, you know that right?"

Hunny tilted his head and Mori blinked. Masashi nodded to himself and clapped his fist into an open hand. "But everyone needs someone else to complete themselves…in a weird, lopsided and awkward way; you two do that for each other, bringing out the best qualities that you have."

"How did we get on this subject Masa-chan?" Hunny asked, awed by the boy in front of him.

Masashi shrugged. "Your answer is as good as mine. Truthfully, I just had a need to say that."

He paused for a second and looked around the busy room. The upperclassmen watched Masashi's expression grew tender and kind, a little too much for a guy, they noticed.

"You know…this room is filled with characters all right," Masashi muttered, eyes soft.

Hunny looked around the room with him and nodded. "Yes, it sure is Masa-chan."

"It's almost a relief you know, a place like this…strange people attract strange people, y'know?" Masashi grinned, and Hunny and Mori both looked slightly taken aback with his comment, though they knew he meant no malice in it.

"You like the club, don't you Masa-chan?"

"It's because they have such strong bonds, yes. I admire that. Such different people, and though they might not know it, they support each other in their own ways. I'm sure not anyone of them could go on their own," He replied, truthfully and meaning every single one of the words.

Arms enveloped him, Masashi gasped softly. He looked down to see Hunny hugging him tightly and looking up at him slightly teary but mostly happy. "Hunny?"

Hunny smiled beautifully and adorably, Masashi almost had a nosebleed. "It's okay Masa-chan, its okay! We don't understand but it's okay!"

Masashi raised an eyebrow at the comment Hunny was making, but the way he said it made his heart race, as if Hunny and Mori knew something about him and it was "okay". He was about to speak when his cell phone started to ring loudly. Hunny shot back and covered his ears as Masashi's phone sang out a familiar song.

"Yamaguchi, will you please answer that racket," Kyoya ordered, glaring down at him.

"Err…" He reached in and was so nervous he forgot how to open it.

"Is it Yume? That's her ring tone right?" Haruhi asked, recognizing Yume's favorite song.

"Yes. No how do I do this?" He asked himself, fumbling with the slide phone.

Large hands took the phone and opened it for him; he looked up thankfully at his upperclassmen, Mori.

"Thanks," He breathed out.

Mori nodded and Masashi left the room in a hurry to answer the phone. Everyone went back to their own thing, Hunny and Mori exchanged glances during this time. It was no big deal what they realized, but if Masashi didn't know that they knew, it was better they kept quite.

**=Few days later=**

"Come on girly boy, show us what you got."

Masashi groaned as he opened his eyes, only to be sprayed with more dirt. He didn't say a word but he closed his eyes as little grains of sand burned his irises. He didn't know there was such a thing as bullies, really violent and mean ones at that, in Ouran but apparently he was wrong yet again.

"Aren't so tough now, huh? Scared? Wanna go run to your mommy."

_Actually, that's the last thing on my mind, thanks_, Masashi thought, knowing that if he ever ran to his mother in tears about getting beat up, even teased, at school, his mother's beating would make school bullies look like heaven lights in hellfire.

"Get up, smart ass. You tell us off one minute then can't even defend himself the next!" One of the three boys spat.

Masashi rolled his eyes and swore to himself that next time he ever tried to do something good for someone, if it meant getting into a fight with people who he was doing the favor too, he would come prepared with pipe and gun.

"Look, I really don't want trouble so please leave me alone," Masashi said, standing up with wobbly legs and closed eyes, his fingers clasped tightly on that which the bullies wanted to take from him.

"As soon as you give us back what we found."

"Yeah, we found it first."

"Taking something from someone's hand just because you see it first doesn't make it yours, it's not even mine," Masashi was losing patience.

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and the grip hurt, it didn't help his mother had beaten him just that morning.

"Let go."

"What was that?"

"Let him go!"

Masashi was suddenly let go, more like pushed back, and fell hard on the ground, knocking his head against the wall, but his arms were tight around the possession he held dear.

He heard bits of screaming and running with hurried breaths. Masashi stood up and tried to lean back on the wall behind him but the found out there was nothing, somehow he still didn't tip over, and something caught him on the way down.

"Masashi."

"Masa-chan! Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?"

Masashi heard the familiar voices and a wave of relief washed over him. "Mori, Hunny, glad to hear you."

"Can you see Masashi?" Mori asked, he was the only holding him up.

Masashi turned his face, eyes closed, to where he heard Mori's voice coming from. "Huh? Oh yeah…maybe."

He squinted his eyes and slowly tried to open them all the way but they stung as he did. He sucked in a breath and closed them tightly before attempting at opening them again. He woke to see Mori's relieved face then down to Hunny's adorable smile. He grinned and chuckled, though his eyes watered badly.

"I'm fine."

"Masa-chan, why were those buys picking on you?"

"Because of you apparently," Masashi answered, letting go of Mori and rubbing his eyes.

Hunny's mouth went into a perfect o.

Masashi blinked hard and took out something from under his jacket. The pink bunny known as Usa-chan.

"Bun-Bun!" Hunny exclaimed, joyously hugging the stuffed animal when Masashi handed him over.

"Yeah, I found it on a bench and decided to bring it to you. Those guys kinda hate you by the way, so when they saw your bunny with me, they wanted it to be destroyed."

"AH."

"I told them no and kept walking…and this happened." Masashi pointed at his dirty uniform and slightly dirty bunny. He shook his head and smiled carelessly. "Wasn't too bad though. Is Usa-chan tore or something?"

"No, he's fine, but Masa-chan, how about you? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, don't worry."

"Your uniform is messed up," Mori informed and Masashi shrugged.

"Oh well."

Hunny was grateful over the fact that Masashi would do something like that for him, but didn't quite understand why. "Masa-chan, why didn't you let go of Usa-chan if he was causing you so much trouble."

Masashi looked at him as if that was the most stupid question in the universe. "Because he's dear to you Hunny, I wouldn't let something precious to you get hurt, that would be incredibly horrid of me."

"I see," Hunny nodded.

"It's always the smaller, little things that prove your friendship with someone, isn't it?" Masashi looked down at his cell phone he took out of his pocket and check over the time. "Crap, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

Hunny hugged the bunny tightly as he watched Masashi walk away. Mori put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He looked up and smiled.

"Well what do you know?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed reading.**

**Next chapter is the last one in the Growing to Care mini series. Please look forward to Tamaki's moment.**

**Please favorite, alert it and review :3**

**much love,**

**E-chan **


	20. Chapter 20

**Possibly my favorite chapter. Why? Because Tamaki is "in the moment". Y'know, in the moment. You know you shouldn't do something but the adrenaline is pumping in you and you gotta do it.**

**This is Tamaki's moment. Also, as you will see, I'm a big fan of Yiruma. That man is awesome. **

**Happy reading!**

_**"In trying to get our own way, we should remember that kisses are sweeter than whine."**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Growing to Care- Tamaki**

"Yeah, I'm just going to pick up something I forgot in the room," Tamaki stated into his cell phone, on the other line was Kyoya. He listened and chuckled at his best friend's comments. "Yeah, yeah. I know Shiro's a lot of work but it is the host club's duty to make our customers happy. Yes, and then some. I'll take care of everything Kyoya, just hold the car…please! Don't be so mean. Just a little bit, thanks! Bye then."

Shiro Takaoji was an elementary school student with a big attitude but a bigger determination to make ladies happy, which was why he sought help from the happy-lady-makers themselves—the host club—though recently they'd learned that it wasn't all ladies but one girl in specifically who was going to move to Germany by the end of the week.

The clock was ticking down and he wasn't doing much to help the hosts out or make it any easier and he was getting on Kyoya's nerves. Tamaki figured that deep down Kyoya slightly cared about the boy and his future, but his patience was wearing thin and waiting for him to get his backpack that he forgot—since they were going over to Kyoya's house—was narrowing down the chances of controlled temper.

Tamaki walked down the dark hallways of Ouran Academy and slowly made his way to the third music room only to find the door slightly open, the light inside streaming out in a thin line into the hallway. Carefully, Tamaki pushed the door opened and walked in softly, hearing a trickle of notes playing on the piano.

_Who could be here at this time of night?_ He asked himself, stepping closer into the room, closing the door behind him softly.

As he walked closer, he heard the song playing better. It was a hopefully song, light and beautiful. Like raindrops falling lightly on large puddles of water in the spring. Tamaki suddenly recognized the song as Kiss the Rain and realized—as he stepped into view—that Masashi Yamaguchi was the one playing.

"Hey, what are you doing here at night?" Tamaki asked, surprising the jet-black haired boy.

Masashi stopped playing automatically; jumping back a bit before a blush overcame his face. "Tamaki."

"Don't be so surprised," Tamaki chuckled, setting a hand lightly on the smooth, polished black wood." I didn't know you played piano."

"Surprise," Masashi said weakly, moving his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"You didn't say anything before, when we were teaching Shiro."

"It wasn't my place to say anything. I only know a little bit anyway," He pressed a few notes gently. The sound was very pretty.

"It didn't sound that way to me. Yiruma, Kiss the Rain, right?" Tamaki asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Masashi smiled back, placing his hands correctly on the keys. "Yes, I'm afraid I put the song to shame."

"I wouldn't say that."

Masashi's mouth twisted into a slightly annoyed smirk.

"It's 'manly' to play the piano," He muttered; the words were like venom; it almost made Tamaki want to forget how to play the delightful instrument.

"What?" He tilted his head, leaning forward against the piano.

Masashi looked up with unfazed eyes and smiled kindly. "It was nothing, I was talking to myself."

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," Tamaki replied smoothly.

"It was my mother's excuse to me when I hated going to piano lessons. She would say it made me a better man," Masashi shook his head, starting another song on the piano. It was another one of Yiruma's pieces: Picture me.

Tamaki watched Masami's hands move across the keys. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Masashi looked up, still playing the song, and raised his chin to point at something on the couch which Tamaki passed without glancing at it. He turned around and blushed slightly at the sight of Haruhi asleep on the couch, looking cutter than ever.

"She fell asleep hearing me play a few songs, so I'm just waiting till she wakes up," Masashi whispered, watching Tamaki's gentle expression toward his best friend.

"Cute isn't she?"

Masashi chuckled, agreeing. He kept playing and shook his head at the thought running through his head. It was a rather bitter sweet thought, being left behind, but he knew it would happen eventually. So he would press his luck until the day came when she would be able to open her eyes and see that, maybe just maybe, it wasn't all an act.

"Did you forget something, is that why you are here?" Masashi asked, pausing the song. It just didn't feel right to play. He took a deep breath and sent his mind to search of a different song to play.

"Me? Oh…yeah, I forgot my whole backpack believe it not," Tamaki smiled bashfully, color in his cheeks.

Masashi noticed how his eyes went wide for a second before his fingers were placed on the piano and he started another, different song, another Yiruma masterpiece, River Flows in You .

As he played, Tamaki went around and sat next to Masashi on the piano stool and Masashi kept playing the beautiful song. Tamaki watched as Masashi's pale, slender fingers played each note perfectly, not even forgetting any note for someone who just "knew a little bit" about the piano.

"You're great," He muttered, one reason being that Haruhi was asleep but the second was because Tamaki wanted to keep hearing him play and didn't want his voice to kill the mood.

Masashi glanced over at him to say something but Tamaki noticed how his eyes bulged for a second before pink gathered in his cheeks; he quickly turned and kept playing.

"Thank you," He whispered back, his eyes focusing on the keys as his cheeks became red.

Tamaki smiled smugly. "What? What was it? Falling for me, are you Masashi Yamaguchi?"

"If I was, you'd be the first to know, Tamaki Suoh," Masashi smirked, but didn't turn to him. "I don't let anything I want get away from me."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so," Masashi shrugged smugly. He kept playing and went on playing, but was amused when he felt Tamaki's heavy gaze on him, this time it was his turn to poke some fun.

"Tamaki Suoh, you aren't falling for _me_ are you?" He muttered, his words clipped and falsely outraged.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. "I would never fall for a man who could play piano."

Masashi's eyebrows raised their level on his forehead. What contradictions he put on, if Tamaki, himself, knew how to play the skillful piano.

"Is it that bad? Knowing how to play I mean," Tamaki asked in earnest, catch Masashi's expression.

"Playing the piano does not make you a better man. My mother should have known this and yet she sent everyday to those horrid piano lessons with the most terrible teacher," Masashi responded, voice touched with anger. "It's all right when you play it though. It's good on you."

Tamaki couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a girl as he said that—cheeks flushed, eyes twinkling with hidden emotion…his cheeks how smooth they were, unmarked and smooth…his lips…they were…

Masashi as he felt an odd silence over the notes he played. The emerald green met the passionate violet and suddenly the space between them didn't seem like much anymore.

_When did Tamaki's face…become so close…?_ He asked himself, as their faces, unconsciously, inched forward.

There was a strange feeling inside of him, wanting to take the leap forward and experience his first kiss but there was loud and angry part of him that was warning him that this was wrong and he could get killed by his mother if they got the last inches closers.

In Tamaki's head a siren of reason was going off, but the part of him that laid eyes on the beautiful creature in front of him was much stronger. This part of him was acting on its own will and raised one of his hands to touch Masashi's cheek softly, his thumb stroking the untouched cheek before. It was so smooth…pure in a way. He looked hurt behind that nervous glow in his eyes and Tamaki couldn't have him upset…he would make him happy. The two sides inside of him were fighting as to what to do.

Stop.

Keep going.

Don't.

Kiss him.

"Excuse me."

Masashi threw his head aside and Tamaki turned the other way and his hand slammed down on the piano with loud keys clashing. They were both red and reminded of what place they were in. What they both were.

Masashi panicked in his head, numb as to what Haruhi was thinking now that he was witnessed at his moment of weakness, the longing to be a girl again. She would never forgive him, one reason because he was hers at the moment but another because of what she hadn't realized of herself yet.

Tamaki panicked because he hadn't thought of what he was doing and somehow talked himself to thinking that Masashi was a girl and what would Haruhi think of him now? What would she say; would she ever even talk to him again? He had tried to kiss her best friend…who was a man! Was he a man?

They both turned slowly to the person who controlled but exposed them.

"Kyoya?"

"Ohtori…"

Masashi and Tamaki spoke at the same time. It wasn't Haruhi. No, she was still asleep or about to wake up actually as her eyes started to squint in her sleep. And in reality, both of them would have preferred Haruhi's glare than the calm and collected, emotionless, expression on Kyoya's face. They would have preferred crazy anger over this insane calmness that drove them up the wall.

Masashi's eyes, in need of a distraction, flew down to Haruhi who was waking up because Tamaki had played the keys loudly.

"K-Kyoya, I told y-you to wait f-for me in the car," Tamaki stammered, trying to regain his composure, it seemed that Kyoya was doing a better job of it for him.

"Hm? Well you were taking too long so I came to see what was the hold up. I'm more or less glad I found you," His eyes darted to Masashi, who for a second glanced up and regretted it. His calmness was almost suffocating.

Haruhi's eyes started to open and soon the warm brown irises were open in foggy wake.

"Masa…" She muttered, sitting up on couch.

It was a wonder how fast and gracefully Masashi had walked across the room to Haruhi and took her outreached hands in his.

"I'm here."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven"

Haruhi's eyes widened and Masashi grimaced as Kyoya answered the question for him. Masashi looked up and twitched his thanks. Kyoya didn't reply.

"Kyoya! Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, looking between the two best friends.

Tamaki gave an awkward smile and Kyoya answered. "What indeed."

Haruhi looked blank. "What does that mea—"

"Haruhi! I think your dad would be worried if I don't take you home right about now, let's get moving. The sooner we get home the longer I can stay," Masashi chuckled, calmly which was the exact opposite from his beating heart.

That was all Haruhi needed.

"Sure. Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Haruhi said groggily and Masashi took their backpacks in one hand, leading the slightly-out-of-it Haruhi to the door, pausing at the door to turn back and give Tamaki the most sincere, and adorable, apology face in the world. "I'm so sorry," He mouthed and frowned deeply before his face and long hair disappeared.

Tamaki knew his face was red as he looked down at the piano keys and spoke out loud his thoughts. "It was my fault."

A moment of silence.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Now the anger was not in control.

"I have no idea. I mean I did but I didn't and then…he was there and…it's…IT WAS THE PIANO!" Tamaki roared and blamed the wooden, lifeless instrument in front of him,

Kyoya rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do you have any idea what your father would think? What about your grandmother, did you think about any of them when you were following your "instincts" which you know better than to follow."

"What?"

"Oh come on Tamaki, your instincts aren't the best thing to take the lead, they've lead you to more wrong than right," Kyoya scowled.

"He looked like a girl so much, and he seemed to be hurting and I couldn't help but try and…and just…I couldn't see him that way…"

"So kissing him would fix it? Tamaki, come on, you expect me to buy that? Just imagine what would happen if word got out about your little "crush" because he looked unhappy."

Tamaki shook his head and tried to figure what was going on. What was Kyoya angry at?

"Kyoya, are you angry because I tried to kiss him or of my carelessness and the consequences that would have followed if I did," Tamaki asked, carefully. He knew it was rude and completely brash to ask but he needed to know. There seemed to be more than meet the eyes.

Kyoya's expression grew calm, letting out a controlled sigh and he shook his head. "Nothing, let's just go Tamaki. As far as I know, you were just being an idiot...again."

With that Kyoya turned around and headed out the door while Tamaki lingered and grabbed his bag. But he swore to himself that when Kyoya paused at the door to look back at him, what he told him sounded a lot like.

"Maybe I'm angry at both."

Or maybe he heard it wrong.

* * *

**You can take it any way you want it. What does Kyoya mean by that? You can make it up. You won't actually find out until chapter forty-six so hold on till then.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading.**

**Please favorite, alert it and review.**

**Blessings,**

**E-chan **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Someone asked me if I got the idea from Eclaire in the anime. _**

**_I said: No. _**

**_Isobel, I want her to be in this A LOT more, I even wanted to bring other singers in but the amount of word didn't let me. I mean it did, but this was already pretty long so yeah._**

**_Isobel's different in a way. She isn't in it much so that's why it's more like: Oh, she's based of Eclaire._**

**_But she isn't._**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Unwanted Disturbance **

**=Isobel's p.o.v=**

"_Isobel, there's someone I'd like you to meet." My mum, Elizabeth Parker in all her youth beauty smiled kindly._

_I nodded as I was sitting at my small, smooth wooden tea table (only made out of the finest wood, of course) full of uncertainty toward my mum's friends. Last time she wanted me "to meet somebody" I met the most horrible, bloody pervert who tried to get his hands into my dress after the first twenty minutes._

"_You'll surely fancy him, he is absolutely beautiful, Is, as his mother," She spoke as I walked over to her; she was holding the door opened as I walked out._

"_You believe this?"_

"_Don't be so emotionless Is, lighten up pet, this isn't like last time." She said it as this made it any better. _

"_If you say so mum."_

_We walked in silence the rest of the way down to the main living room. I was counting down the seconds till I would have to face another creeper. But in this case, this case had been different. As I had looked down to the parlor, it was not a greedy man but a beautiful young teenager, around my age. And I knew then._

"_Isobel, I would like you to meet…"_

_She had something else but I tuned out, starring in awe at the boy, who was starring at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the planet. _

"Isobel, it's time to board the plane." My mum's voice whispered through my thoughts of the months before.

I looked up at her and nodded, it was time to go. For one week only, Japan would be hosting an incredibly event where only the best Broadways singers around the world would come together and sing in a concert, any song they chose to. I was hesitant to go, why Japan out of all people but soon agreed to it.

After all, it was where he was.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

"You enjoyed it, admit it." Masashi teased and poked Haruhi's side as they walked down the north hallway to the room where the Host Club resided.

"No, expensive and fake tropical places like that are stupid to me, you know that." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the memory of being kidnapped off the school grounds and taken to the Ohtori under ground tropical retreat. She had had plans that day and had left Masashi alone for hours in her house (he had a key to the apartment) while she was off trying to save Hunny when he disappeared during an enormous tidal wave in one of the pools.

Masashi chuckled and gave her a quick squeeze around the waist. Haruhi smiled and they kept walking to the room, Haruhi telling him that she would make it up to him somehow one way or the other. Masashi kept saying no all the way into the room where they were sprung by Liet as soon as they walked in.

"Coffee? Brownies? Pop-tarts!?" She asked in a cheerful voice as she held up a tray full of what she had offered to them.

"Maybe later, thank you, but , don't you think you'll drop all of those if you keep dancing around with it?" Masashi asked, tipping the tray to her.

Liet shrugged and beamed. "More for me to do!!!"

She skipped off and started offering other members of the club or the girls. Masashi smiled as the blonde skipped around the room full of energy. They walked over to Haruhi's asserted area that was already seated with the usual customers.

"Hello ladies." Haruhi greeted with the natural smile.

The girls looked up and beamed at Haruhi, but turned and blushed at the sight of Masashi.

"Yamaguchi, you are always hanging around the Host Club aren't you?" One of them asked, smiling.

Another grinned. "Especially around Haruhi."

Masashi smirked back and shrugged. "I seem to have a thing for commoners."

The girls squealed in delight and Masashi winked at Haruhi when they weren't looking. Haruhi was about to thank him when someone interrupted him.

"Yamaguchi, can I please talk to you for a second?"

Masashi grinded his teeth as he heard Kyoya's professional voice call over to him. He gave Haruhi a pleading smile but walked over anyway to the beautiful brunette.

"Yes Ohtori?"

Kyoya stood aside from everyone, watching and writing everything down and he didn't look the bit more interest as he spoke to Masashi.

"Do you mind telling me why you make it a habit to show up everyday and entertain our guest with Haruhi? As far as I can remember, you are not part of the Host Club." He smiled, knowing that girls were watching.

Masashi sighed and smiled back, playing along. "I'm not entertaining them Ohtori, I'm simply spending time with Haruhi."

"Jealous of the attention she gives the others?" Kyoya smirked.

"Far from it."

"I suggest you leave her be or her debt will suddenly start to increase."

"I will gladly pay off whatever you, selfishly, try to add."

"Go to the back with Liet."

"Thank you for your understanding"

Masashi bowed and smirked, he had won. Then again, this was Kyoya they were talking about so maybe he hadn't and Kyoya had just saw other plans. Either way he was allowed to stay and he was happy.

Working in the back with Liet was fun, she was so energetic but clumsy. During the small time they had spent together the light bulb to the small space had gone out. Liet had grabbed new one and asked Masashi if he could please spin the table while she put in the one. Masashi had replied by saying that she could just twist her hand. Liet had laughed it off. The time went by so quickly that soon it was time to close.

Masashi and Liet cleared off every table, Masashi more calmly compared to Liet who was dancing around and trying to see how many plates she could carry in a stack. Hunny and Mori had said something about going and coming back in a bit but he didn't hear as they left. It was until the door opened and that he was brought back to reality of the world he was in.

"Ah, hello my beautiful princess, what brings you around here at this late of hour?" Tamaki asked, Masashi shook his head as he heard him and kept on picking up the plates.

"You don't go to our school do you?" Kyoya asked in the most polite voice, gentle even, that Masashi heard before.

"You are correct, I don't attend this school." A voice, soft and melodious muttered but he heard it. Mainly because it has a British accent through the fluent Japanese.

Flashes of memories, like snapshots, popped in Masashi's head. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Pale skin. A voice of an angel when she sang. London, England.

"Miss. Isobel?" Masashi spun around and as soon as he met the foggy blue eyes, the plates he was dropping fell to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces, he ignored as Kyoya snapped his black folder open and started to write it down.

The girl was lovely and as mysterious looking as ever, all 4ft 9 inches of her. She smiled at him, a seductive and secretive smile and walked over at a normal pace, and Masashi didn't move as he was trapped by the intensive gaze.

"I thought we talked about what you called me, Masashi Yamaguchi, and we agreed that between us…no formality would be given." Isobel muttered, reaching his place and racing a hand to touch his cold, smooth cheek.

"You…here…London…," Masashi stammered, "…hello?"

The girl let out a small chuckled that filled the silent room. It was entrancing. "Hello to you too Masashi, it's been so long."

Masashi then knew what he must do, act his best to attend this girl. "Miss. Isobel, forgive me, I was just stricken by your presence here…what _are_ you doing here?

"I have a show."

"In Japan?"

"Hard to believe?"

"They couldn't get a Japanese actress?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Masashi?" Isobel blinked slowly, her eyelashes fluttering to her cheeks. "I will be performing many times during Japan's _United Singers_ live broadcasting here, if you must know."

"I take it you are Isobel Parker?"

Isobel turned around and looked across the room to look at Kyoya attentively. "Indeed I am."

"Masashi, who is she?" Haruhi whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but so did Isobel who turned to look at her with a superior smirk.

Masashi cleared his throat and placed a hand on Isobel's waist. "Everyone, I would be honored to introduce you to Isobel Parker, her mother is one of my mother's clients but she also is a very famous Broadway Actress in London, England. She portrayed Belle in the musical _Beauty and the Beast_."

All eyes were focused on the beauty was she looked around and gave a single nod as her greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Isobel." Tamaki greeted, coming over and her hand, kissing it softly. "I am Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club and this is Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and we also have two other members who are absent at the moment."

Isobel nodded. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"It was no problem." Kyoya answered. "You speak with such fluent Japanese; it's hard to believe you aren't from here. Did you need something from us by any chance?

Isobel smiled. "Thank you, but I was just looking for Masashi actually, my mum and his was waiting outside in the car."

Kyoya saw Masashi's expression grow panicked, paler than it was and sick looking for a second before it regained composure. He noticed that Haruhi was the only other one who saw this.

"M-Masashi?" Haruhi muttered.

Masashi grinned and placed a hand on the small of Isobel's back. "All right then everyone, I guess it's time I must be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

In all quietness they walked out of the room. Everyone starred at the door. Tamaki turned to the twins.

"You didn't speak?"

Hikaru looked over at him and shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"Besides…" Kaoru added softly for no reason in particularly. "…it seemed better not to."

The door opened once more to let Hunny and Mori in, Hunny wore a worried expression.

Mori said. "We just say Masashi."

Hunny sighed and tilted his head to the side. "He didn't look too good."

**=Next Day; morning=**

Masashi felt highly uncomfortable, he had never entered his mother's mansion before (other than the ball room), much less ever stayed there. But as soon as they got into the car, Madoka had started up on this whole life story about what they did together and how they lived together, Masashi could only smile and agree but in his head the thought was:_ When the hell has this ever happened?_

Now he was forced to live in the room which his mother had deemed his own in her mansion for one week since the Parker's would be staying there, the room he had spent that night. The room looked nothing like he would have it decorated, but there was no need to go into detail. He felt weird as he dressed into his uniform and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" He muttered to the imagine starring back at him with large green eyes. He paused and thought about it then saw the reflection answer back.

"I never wanted this."

He shook his head and blinked, trying to figure out why his reflection had said that. More like trying to figure out why he was trying to talk himself it was the reflection speaking. It had been him talking. But why…?

"Masashi?"

He turned and saw Isobel at the door, one hand on the doorknob and the other pressing against the door frame.

"Good morning Isobel…" He caught his words as he saw her enter with an Ouran girl uniform. "W-What are you wearing?" He said in a nervous chuckle.

Isobel circled once and sighed. "I'm going to school with your today."

"What?"

"My mum wants me to get proper Japanese…well, something and your mum said it was fine to go to school with you." She smiled, patting down the yellow skirt.

"Yes…that…that'll be great."

"You think so too?"

"Indeed I do."

Isobel smiled a seductive one again and walked over to Masashi's couch and sat down, motioning for him to keep getting ready, she wouldn't be a bother.

Masashi raised an eyebrow unsurely, but smile and pulled on his jacket over the crisp white shirt. He was fixing his tie when he heard Isobel singing with her entrancing voice.

"_Every night in my dreams…I see you. I hear you. That is how I know you go on."_ She sang in a soft, almost seducing voice as her eyes held tightly onto Masashi's frame. _"Far across the distant and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on."_

Masashi turned around and eyed her carefully. Isobel stopped singing and looked up at him. "Did you like the song?"

"Yes…"

Isobel shrugged smugly. "I'm thinking about singing it for the concert."

"It'll be beautiful."

"You think so?"

Masashi smiled kindly. "I believe so." He sighed and finally fixed his tie.

"Are you not going to eat breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ah…" Isobel sighed and looked down at her lap. The question was stuck in her throat. She knew she had to get it out but nothing came out. She gripped the edge of the sofa and cursed herself mentally.

"Isobel, the car is going to be here soon, are you ready to go?" Masashi asked.

Isobel looked up through her brown bangs and smiled hesitantly. "Yes, of course."

They walked out of the room with all they needed and down to the foyer where they said goodbye to their parents (Masashi had felt his stomach church and head spin with delight as Madoka had giving him a kiss goodbye and a good tight hug). They got into the car and started off to Ouran High School, Masashi wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Haruhi. She had already called him last night but he couldn't answer since his mother had been with him at the moment. And all last night Isobel hung around his room.

His mind was starting to think of ways to explain everything when Isobel spoke up since they left.

"Masashi?"

"Yes, Isobel?"

Isobel looked at him. "What do you think of me?"

Masashi was star struck. "You…what do I? Me?"—Isobel nodded—"Well…you're a fine lady with excellent manner and such a beautiful voice. You are kind and sweet and generous and pretty much wonderful. You deserve no one but the best in your life to make you happy."

Isobel smiled brightly and leaned forward. "My point exactly Masashi, but through that do you see me as a woman or a girl?"

Masashi thought about it, in appearance Isobel looked like a girl but her character and maturity was of a woman. It seemed like the most likely answer. "A woman, no doubt about it."

Isobel's color in her cheeks grew red and she smiled another mysterious grin and said something that got stuck somewhere between Masashi and her. He looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. He had not just heard that.

"I…I'm sorry Isobel, did I just…no, I must have heard you wrong." Masashi chuckled nervously, his hands gripping the fine leather seats.

Isobel shook her head. "You heard me well enough Masashi Yamaguchi."

"I see."

Masashi was ready to faint; this was not supposed to be happening. Maybe it was a joke, a sick twisted sort of joke that rich people like to pull. _Hold on, rich people don't pull jokes. Damn._

Isobel cleared her throat and Masashi looked up at her, confused and panicking the slightest bit.

"Isobel."

"You heard me right Masashi Yamaguchi."

"Yes, I know I did but…"

"But what?" Isobel glared and leaned forward; clipping every word in a soft manner it was almost too polite.

"I love you. Marry me."

* * *

**_dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!_**

**_Once again, yeah, this IS a Kyoya fanfic but like I said in quizilla. It doesn't mean we can't have fun twisting their paths together and such. By the way, their paths haven't crossed a lot. There will be ONE time that I am soooo excited for writing. Though it isn't what you expect._**

**_Next chapter is half waydone, I'll post it...OMIGOSH! YOU GUYS ARE CAUGHT UP! GIVE YOURSELF A BIG CLAP!!!! *me claps the loudest* Yay for you! So next chapter will not be posted that easily...on Monday maybe. I gotta catch up on me Shugo Chara episodes plus start writin the new chapter for Once Upon A December on quizilla (chapter 28 might I add) plus start uploading my Ikuto story on here as well as others._**

**_Okay...so this might take some time_**

**_Review, flames and all, keep reading, message, add me. The works._**

**_I'll see you when I can_**

**_E-chan  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I actually finished it..._**

**_WHOA! That's amazing, I swore I wouldn't but I proved myself wrong! SWEET! Now here you go, thank you so uber duber much to everyone who reviewed! I feel so loved here! I'm not kidding, though the next chapter is gonna be hell to write. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter and..._**

**_I still don't own Ouran. (if I did Kyoya and Haruhi would have totally made out during that scene at the beach thunder thing and Tamaki would have never interfered)  
_**

**_Why do I bother writing?!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Laws of Marriage**

"_You have till the end of this week to decide what your answer will be. Please think wisely Masashi, you know we are perfect for each other. Chose me."_

In any other case he would have the words romantic and would have agreed right away, of course this was not any other case and he was being asked to get married. By a fifteen year old. Who he only met for a week before this. What was worse; she was the daughter of one of his mother's client. He was dead. The week was only three days from being over and he still didn't know his answer. Worst of all, he hadn't told Haruhi, there was no way of telling her and she was growing suspicious. There nothing to do. He was drowned. His mind was overflowing with ways to get out of it, he couldn't even think of walking straight.

"You're about to walk into a door."

Masashi opened his eyes quickly and stopped before hitting a swigging door; he stepped back and missed it by seconds. He blinked and shook his head, rubbing his temples with his thumbs from each hand. He sighed and turned to thank the person who stopped him.

"Thanks Tamaki."

Tamaki looked at his quizzically. Things had been rather tense around each other since the night they almost kissed, together it was a rather tense situation though they had talked over it and agreed it was not enough sleep and the time of the hour—yeah, right—and with other people it was a little more relaxed. Though both of them could not forget.

Next to Tamaki was Kyoya, looking at him rather suspiciously but Masashi had too much on his mind to worry about what Kyoya thought of him.

"Hello Ohtori." He sighed.

Kyoya said. "Hello" rather cautiously.

Tamaki tilted his head and moved forward. "So what's wrong Masashi, you've been completely out of it this week?"

"Oh, have I?"

"Yeah, I mean, you were about to run into a door and the club room is that way." Tamaki pointed in the direction they were going. Masashi was going the opposite.

"What makes you think I was going to the club room?"

"Class is done; you hang out at the club everyday."

"Oh…" Masashi wished he wasn't so readable.

Tamaki shifted his weight and stuck his hands in pockets. "You also avoid Isobel whenever she is around it."

"No I do not!"

"Please, you practically run away when she comes around the corner." Kyoya scoffed.

"I could have had things to do."

"The corner happens to be twenty feet from you." Kyoya informed and Masashi gulped.

Maybe he hadn't been to suave when he ran away from Isobel, he swore to himself that he had been walking but just fast…though looking back the classroom doors did seem to move pretty fast past him…and occasionally there was a teacher or two yelling at him to "stop running in the hallways"…Oh.

"Nothing's wrong…nothing, really." Masashi breathed and started walking in the direction of the club room.

Tamaki kept up and Kyoya walked a bit behind. "So why the sudden need to avoid her, it seemed that you liked her the day she showed up at the club." This was a lie but Tamaki figured it was a nicer way to ask.

Masashi just shook his head but said. "She just made me a compromise which is rather hard to negotiate from my side of the field." He chose his words carefully, yeah, that sounded right.

"What kind of compromise?" Tamaki pressed on, looking at him with innocent blue-violet eyes.

Masashi coughed. "Err…a…mutual…compromise." _Isn't that what it is?_ Masashi agreed with himself half way.

"Well it can't be very mutual if you want to negotiate it." Tamaki stated.

"True, very true." Masashi nodded. _Gosh, does he just act stupid all the time? Where's this coming from?_ Masashi wondered if this was a replacement Tamaki talking to him or if suddenly he had Kyoya's brain. Kyoya!

Masashi turned around and met the storm gray eyes of the dark-haired beauty. Masashi looked at him with urgency and he just shrugged. He knew. Oh god, he knew.

"Masashi, I don't—''

"Tamaki! Its okay, really," Masashi declared," everything is okay. I'm just having some trouble understanding one of Isobel's desires."

"What could it be that's got you so frantic?"

"Tamaki, I don't think you should be wasting time interrogating others while you have costumers to be attending to." This time it was Kyoya.

Masashi turned from the blonde to the raven-haired boy who seemed occupied writing something in the—darned—black notebook of his, it seemed like he didn't speak at all.

"But Kyoya."

"Stop acting like a little kid and go, or you'll be behind and I will be the one paying for it." His voice was super calm it was fighting, so Tamaki opened the door to the club room and went in.

Kyoya closed his book and looked at Masashi, who twitched at the stare. "Have you told Haruhi, yet?"

"Do you want me dead, is that it?"

"You're over exaggerating."

"Gee, Ohtori, have _you_ ever had to tell Tamaki that someone asked to marry you? Someone your same gender?"

"I keep all my person agreements and request to myself." Kyoya replied, smoothly.

Masashi smirked. "Wow, Ohtori, I didn't know you were bent that way."

Kyoya glared and entered the club room, but not before muttering in clipped and cold voice. "You know nothing about me."

In other cases, Masashi would have laughed and said that "it was cheesy thing to say". But when Kyoya said it, he said it with such force and anger that it shook him. He, indeed, knew nothing about Kyoya Ohtori.

**=After Club=**

"Haruhi…I need to talk to you." Masashi muttered, feeling pressured while every one of the club members starred at him.

Haruhi looked up and smiled. "Okay, sure."

They made their way out to the hall way. No one was around now, Masashi figured it was a safe to talk to her and let her scream all she wants. Home was not a safe; at home there were knifes, lamps and other objects that could easily be used to kill someone. Now was the best time, no knifes in the hallway.

"So you're finally gonna tell me what's going on?" Haruhi smiled, thinking this was a light weight situation.

Masashi nodded and leaned against the wall. And looked away. How could he start? Haruhi noticed his expression and hers changed.

"Hey…what is it?" She asked, feelings of uncertainty and fright stirring with her. But it wasn't her, she was just feeling nervous.

"I met Isobel once before this, one of the weeks I went off to Europe with my mother."

"Since when is UK part of Europe?" Haruhi asked, sidetracking.

"I don't know I just figured, no, no! Never mind! The point is!" Masashi directed himself in the way the conversation should have been going. "Haruhi, she took a slight liking to me."

"Of course she would."

"No, a _liking_ to me."

"As in what?"

"As in…liking."

"Masashi, what are you saying?!" Haruhi asked, half in disbelieve and the other part of her, the part that knew where this was going.

Masashi sighed and placed his hands tightly on her shoulders. "Isobel. Asked. Me. To. Marry Her."

All was silent as he watched Haruhi's face go to pale white…then red…then purple…blue…and finally green. All was silent until she pushed away and started to scream.

"Marry? Marry? _MARRY YOU_!? That is absolutely, crazy! That is beyond insane! She _can't_ marry you!" Haruhi yelled, her hands going everywhere.

Masashi sighed and shook his head. "Do you think I have a free choice in this? Either I marry her and my secret goes out or I don't and my mother looses a client and…"

Haruhi was flabbergasted. "She cares more about the fact that she'll loose a client more than your secret?! She's an idiot! Masashi, you can't marry Isobel! IT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL!"

Haruhi watched as Masashi went pale white and wide eyed, his mouth opened slightly. "H-Haruhi…"

"NO! NO! NO! MASASHI! You can't marry Isobel, SHE'S A GIRL! And...and…" Haruhi shook her head, she felt enraged, livid, sad and sick all at the same time. She just needed to get everything out. "_GAY MARRIAGE_ IS NOT EVEN ALLOWED! I DON'T' CARE WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS, MASASHI! YOU ARE A _GIRL_! AND YOU CAN'T _MARRY_ SOMEONE WHO IS THE _SAME_ GENDER AS YOU!"

"Haruhi."

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! THE LAW WILL HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Masashi…Masashi you can't." Haruhi died down, her throat as killing her and she was running out of things to say. Plus Masashi's read-to-die expression made her want to stop. She glared at him through teary eyes and hissed. "What?"

Masashi gulped and stuttered out. "T-The d-door was o-opened."

Haruhi went tense as she felt Masashi's fear consume her, but this time her own was in it too. Turning around, as slowly as she could, she laid eyes on the rest of the host club. She was not supposed to lay eyes on anything.

Masashi felt his insides twist in knots and his eyes formed tears. He was ready to break down. His mother would kill him now, if she thought he was dead before, now he was dead. She was going to kill him, bury him and dance around his grave. Throwing the biggest party known to mankind.

Haruhi gasped twice. She heard something two loud thumps as if people fell to the ground and she turned behind her and in front. At this moment she knew a lot of things.

She would have to control her emotions next time she felt like screaming,

The Host Club now knew Masashi Yamaguchi was actually a girl.

She just ruined Masashi's entire life

The only thing she didn't know: Who fainted first, Masashi or Tamaki?

**=Sunday=**

Isobel bowed as the audience clapped loudly and made her way behind the curtains. How much people loved to hear her sing, she was great. But all through out the song, only one thing was on her mind: Masashi.

She still hadn't heard from him all week and he had even tried to avoid her, he wasn't very good at hiding when he was running, she noticed. She laughed at the thought as she made her way into a room set for all the singers as they waited for their turn again. She felt her insides twist in a nervous wreck as she grabbed a bottle of water. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. She waved goodbye to a couple of singers who warned that she would come up soon, but she said she'd be fine.

Making her way down the hallway she started to imagine every wedding plan from the way her dress would look to the material used to make the napkins for their dinner reservation. Everything would be so perfect; she was even planning on writing a song to sing to him. Everything would be delightful.

"Miss. Isobel?"

Isobel turned around and caught her breath. Masashi looked stunning in his suit and tie, but he looked nervous and determined at the same time as he stood with his hands behind his back. Something was wrong.

"Masashi, I said no formalities bet—''

"Miss. Isobel." Masashi caught her off, and walked forward. "There are reasons for there to be formalities between us."

"W-What…" Isobel said shakily. Why was the gut in her stomach churning badly? This was going wrong. Something was going wrong.

Masashi looked off to the side and then back up at her with those amazing, green eyes she could stare at forever. "I'm very sorry Miss. Isobel, but I cannot accept your offer to marriage."

In her mind, every plan she was making for their wedding, as if a light was cast over it and each started to turn off. Her body felt empty and her eyes suddenly started to prick with tears.

"M-Masashi…what are you saying?"

Masashi looked at her straight in the eye and walked over, never breaking contact, and he brought his hand from behind and handed a beautiful flower, an orchid. Her favorite. He remembered?

"Your are an amazing woman, wise beyond your years. But…" He blinked before going on. "But I have someone I want to be with. Someone who I truly love and want to protect. You say you and I are the perfect couple Miss. Isobel but you couldn't be more wrong."

"How so? How can you say that?"

"Because I'm no good for you, Miss. Isobel, in fact. The person I love, I don't know if I'm good for them either." Masashi spoke in all honesty. "You have such a future ahead of you, I wouldn't want to bring you down."

"But I love you!" She pleaded, as he placed the flower in her hands.

Masashi's eyes suddenly flashed with anger and frustration but shook his head and the kind, apologetic glitter was back. "Miss. Isobel, you have to understand. I don't want to make up any excuses after I've told you the whole truth. "

He leaned down and pecked her on the forehead, Isobel didn't close her eyes at this, she just starred at him as tears ran down her cheeks. She blinked and felt herself, her entire body, go numb. Rejection hurt.

"Masashi, you can't just leave like this." She demanded, grabbed his jacket but her gently took her hands off him and pushed away. He took a step back and slowly started to walk out of the building.

"I'm no good for you, Miss. Isobel." He muttered before turning around and walking away, leaving the girl crying. She hugged the orchid to her body as she felt her heart ache and fall to pieces. She was left to wallow in her own self pity, and didn't hear Masashi before he had walked away.

Walking out of the building, thinking back on everything he said, Masashi decided what he said was true. He wasn't good for Isobel, and he decided something else. He opened the door to the building and looked back at the crying lady.

He shook his head and whispered, in declaration. "I'm no good for anyone."

* * *

**_EMO!_**

**_No, in a way, it's actually the truth, in a way. He isn't. You'll later see why. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I sorta, kinda gave you a cliff hanger beause we never really see what the Host Club says. I think I'll have it as a flashback in the next chapter, maybe and then it gets started! FINALLY! I've been waiting for this moment to write! SWEEEET!_**

**_Okay than, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the others to come. Favorite, add, review--the works. You know what too do. Look forward for the next chapter!_**

**_love love_**

**_E-cha__n_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_This chapter is pretty much a filler, just explaining the events from last chapt__er. After this, I will have fun writing the next chapter and Masashi's reaction and maybe even a scene between Kyoya and him. Her? IT! _**

**_It is a filler, maybe a boring one, who knows! I'm not you but if you really like it then you would read on. I really have fun writing this, I'm startin' the next chapter as we speak so please read this and enjoy!~_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Focus of attention**

"Okay, so you just add this mixture to this equation and you get this solution, got it?"

"Y-Yes!"

This was far from the truth and it was plastered all over Tamaki's face. He couldn't concentrate on the chemistry formula in front of him. Could anyone concentrate in his position? He didn't think so. Well, yes, maybe others could concentrate but others did not know that Masashi Yamaguchi was a girl. Also, others were not sitting down at their lab stools trying to do their work while said Masashi Yamaguchi was leaning over behind their back; their faces inches from each others, as he smelled like a fresh tropical forest.

Others were lucky.

"Tamaki I know you said you got it, but you're still doing it wrong." Masashi, who had—thankfully—retracted back to standing, suddenly appear next to Tamaki's face again. Tamaki twitched and his face went red.

"I-I got it…I really do." He stammered, pressing his pen to the paper and doing the equation again.

"Maybe if you leave him alone Yamaguchi, he could concentrate."

_Damn Kyoya!_ Tamaki thought as he looked up and saw his best friend in his lab coat, pouring the chemical liquids into a large flask. He had the easy job. He and Masashi were solving the equations while Kyoya worked them out.

He didn't understand why Kyoya was so calm about it, about everything. A few days, when they first heard Haruhi yelling about Masashi's true gender, he had been the calmest one of the group. Of course, Tamaki didn't really know how Kyoya had reacted, seeing as to how he had fainted. And apparently Masashi had too, because he had woken up to find Haruhi sitting beside a sleeping Masashi who looked pained, even in his sleep.

"_You can't tell anyone!"_

_The host club all turned to see Haruhi, still starring down at Masashi but her demand was strictly towards them._

"_Haruhi?" Tamaki had asked, sitting up right on his couch. "You've known all this time?"_

_Haruhi scoffed. "Of course, I've known." Her eyes narrowed as she gripped Masashi's hand, entwining her fingers in his. "I've known for the longest time."_

_The Host Club stayed quiet, they didn't know what to say. They kinda figured Masashi was a girl but actually knowing it. And knowing that they, Masashi and Haruhi, had fought so hard to protect it. But why? What reason could they have had._

"_It's kinda funny don't you think? Seeing as to how Haruhi cross-dresses and now, apparently, Masashi has his whole life!' Hikaru joked, resting his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder._

"_They say best friends do things the same, who knew it would be this far." Kaoru chuckled with his brother._

_They found it amusing, nonetheless, but something about the way that Haruhi had turned her head to glare at them, angry and scared at the same time, made them quiet down and feel guilty._

"_It's not a funny situation. How would you feel if you were forced to live as a girl your whole life! To never be able to act like a boy to always…always…" She was furious she couldn't think of the words and she knew, behind their glistening eyes, the twins were ready to make a big joke. Those…stupid…evil…troublesome…_

"_Calm down, sweetheart, you're taking the blood pressure off my hand."_

_Haruhi let Masashi's hand go right away and situated herself to look at him. "Hey there, had a nice nap?"_

"_Had better."_

"_I bet so."_

"_What time is it?"_

"_Around…late, actually," Haruhi said, glancing over at the clock on the wall. She watched as Masashi slowly sat up and sat there for a second before turning to the group._

_All of them, except one, twitched as the bewitching green eyes laid on them. Suddenly, knowing that he was a girl and all, he looked more like a girl than ever. His baby face with big eyed, the long heavy eyelashes. His full lips and long hair. It was going to be impossible to see him as a guy again. _

_He sighed and shook his head, as if disapproval what had happened. "This cannot be happening."_

_Would you look at that? He did disapprove. _

"_Why were you hiding your gender from all of us…well, everyone." Tamaki asked, sitting right on the couch with both feet planted on the floor._

_Masashi scoffed. "It's my personal business…"_

"_Just tell them." Haruhi suggested, nudging him slightly._

_Masashi looked at her, gave up and turned back to the host. "My mother wants a boy heir. I am not a boy. Since birth I have been raised to be a boy. There is no more reason behind that."_

"_That's lame, we were expecting something more exciting, something like that you really liked girls and were disguised as a guy to hit on them." Hikaru yawned._

"_Oh no…I'm pretty…um…anyway." Masashi felt his cheeks fire, how could he tell them that he was straight when he was pretending to be a boy? "Other than Haruhi, no one had found out about my true gender and it is under my mother's strict rules that no one should find out about it. So I request of you to keep my gender to yourself."_

_He felt his heart pounding on his chest, what if they didn't. He hadn't given them enough reason to. What if it did get out? This is horrible; he should have never told Haruhi in the hallway. He shouldn't have cared if Haruhi killed him at home, it would have been better than his mother killing him. At least be killed by someone who loves him._

"_If that's what you wanted then you could have just said so." Hikaru's bored voice said._

_Masashi looked at all of them, each different. Hikaru and Kaoru looked bored but agreed with a nod of their head. Hunny looked pleased, something about his expression made Masashi think that he had already known, as well as Mori who agreed. Tamaki was spewing some long speech about "how I could gladly guard your secret with my life" and he really didn't need to see Kyoya's expression but his eyes darted there anyway._

_He was looking at his fellow host members and then met his eyes and gave Masashi one of those secretive smirks he hated so much. Masashi recoiled and turned his face. But he remembered his situation and turned back with a smile._

"_Then…you're not freaked out or anything?" He asked. _

_Hunny ran over and sat on the couch. "Nah, Nah Masa-chan! We're glad you told us! It makes things much clearer now!"_

_Mori nodded._

_Masashi didn't know he felt like crying so much, Hunny's words. They were just so…something about them. It made him want to hug him and cry and tell him everything horrible in his life. He felt a hand over his; he turned to see Haruhi smiling._

"_Hey there." She whispered._

_He blushed; she knew what he was feeling. He nodded and looked at the host club with a smile. "But don't worry; everything will be back to normal. You can just see me as a guy, like you always did!"_

Problem with that was they already had trouble of thinking Masashi as a boy and now knowing that he was indeed a girl, it only got worse. Especially with Tamaki who had to deal with him leaning over him like it was nothing. And his hair was tied back, it was horrible.

"Now you did it, good job!" He exclaimed, ruffling his hair and moving to help Kyoya, who really didn't need help. He was actually pretty calm about this whole ordeal that Tamaki found it frustrating.

The class went by painfully, with many spills, screams and that ever present forgiving smile from Masashi when Tamaki apologized for nearly putting him on fire. The whole day went by painfully until club and he could relax a little more since Masashi was often just in the back with Liet.

It was Saturday and thankfully the next day he wouldn't have to deal with any more distractions until Tuesday since it was a long weekend, lucky him. At least, he would have been lucky if the twins hadn't decided on something else first.

"Let's go the beach!" They chimed together.

Masashi watched as a whole conversation about a trip to the beach took place right in front of his eyes. He was setting teacups in there place as it unfolded to where everyone, even Kyoya, agreed it was all right to go.

"Are you guys really going?" He asked, watching Kyoya write a few things down on that black book of his.

He looked up and smiled, that same secretive smile, and shrugged. "I see no harm in it."

Masashi raised an eyebrow. "Right…"

"And of course Masashi will come too!" Hikaru announced, extending an arm to him.

Haruhi smiled at this, others did the same, Tamaki groaned inwardly.

"What?"

Masashi heard himself and Kyoya harmonize in the same equal, shock. Only Kyoya's sounded a little more disgusted it stung.

"Of course, you are practically one of us now, though you really will never be a host." Hikaru stated lightly. "You like the beach too, don't you?"

"Well ac—''

"Of course he does, who doesn't like the beach?!" Kaoru agreed for him as he tried to speak.

Masashi puffed his cheeks and sighed loudly. "Guys."

"It'll be fun, we'll leave tomorrow morning!"

"Hey, right here."

"Can Usa-chan come too?!"

"Yeah."

"I need to say something."

"We can swim all we want, the water will be fine. But where will we go?"

"Our island is free…"

Masashi growled and turned around. He narrowed his eyes. He thought about it all. Clear skies, with no clouds and fresh air. The beautiful, cold water they could swim in for hours. The soft, white sand to walk on during sunsets. It was all beautiful, so great.

He hated it.

But the look on Haruhi's face, the slight trace of excitement was there just a bit, and he hated to take it away from her. He would have to endure it for a little while, just a little while. It was no big, right? He wouldn't have to swim, nothing could go wrong. He was sure Haruhi would understand if anything went wrong. As long as his scars didn't show.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

**_It's not really what you think._**

**_Most people think it has to do with something mentioned, but actually no. Please remember what happens in the beach scene in the 3rd Volume and there's a hint. I said maybe though, it is not set in stone. I think it's too early, what do you think?_**

**_Anyway, I hafta go. Hope you enjoyed and actually, review whether you want a scene between Kyoya and Masashi! COME ON! Here's a chance._**

**_Review, Favorite, subscribe--the works_**

**_love love_**

**_E-chan _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_It's a misleading title. Indeed it is *nodsnodsnods* _**

**_I tried, attempted and willed myself into writing a scene between Kyoya and Masashi and well...keep reading and be the judge of it. It's a scene...just not one that you guys might have wanted. Maybe, I mean, it could be. But I'm trying to write a scene for next chapter, but right now it's coming off as a TamakixMasashi scene...hmm. Yes well, have I ever mentioned that I'm going by the manga? And that they won't be changing grades until some time? I haven't?_**

**_Whoops! _**

**_Sorry people, it slipped my mind. I'm surprised by how many people I have subscribed to this story...yet no reviews. I'm hurt, your becoming as bad as those "quizilla-ners" but thank you SOOOOO UBER DUBER much to those who did. For you, this chapter came out today and and not on Sunday. THANK THEM NONE-REVIEWERS! _**

**_Anyway, this chapter is very long so I'll let you get on with it. Oh, but don't worry, you haven't heard the last of me yet. Enjoy! *evil smirk* _**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Yearning Love**

"I didn't realize you were suddenly part of the host club Yamaguchi."

Masashi looked up from his stare at the ocean and smile up at Sakaki, blushing down at him with her hands behind her back sporting a decent multicolored polka dotted swimsuit.

"Hey , no, I haven't joined the host club."

"You seem to be everywhere they are."

"I was forced here."

Sakaki laughed and Masashi chuckled. The way he said it was so blunt she couldn't help but laugh at it.

The trip for the beach was organized so quickly, it tested Masashi to wonder if the host club was really filled with all idiots. The next morning he was driven to pick up Haruhi by Yume who dropped them off in front of the school where they saw the host club…and a whole bunch of other girls getting on an expensive charter bus.

Apparently, this was to be a "away-from school" host trip that Kyoya had organized in less time than they spent planning the whole trip. So much for seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit for the guys who wanted too, Masashi felt glad.

Now along the side of the endless ocean, the host club was scattered in different areas. The only people not doing work were Masashi, who had seated himself on a towel under a large umbrella a good distance away from the ocean; Kyoya, who was busy trying to control Tamaki's waiting line; and Liet, who was having too much fun playing with a large dolphin inflatable by turning it upside down while on it and seeing how long she could hold her breath in water before drowning.

Masashi was keeping a close eye on her.

Masashi moved aside on the large purple towel and Sakaki sat down. Originally, he would be sitting with Haruhi but she was off exploring and he didn't want to get in her way. He was fine with sitting down.

"Aren't you getting hot, Yamaguchi?" Sakaki asked about Masashi's attire.

He was wearing white-blue jeans, a thin, blue t-shirt with a cool graphic design on it, a white button up shirt that looked many sizes too big. In truth, it was all designer, but it was the best Masashi would wear without getting too hot or showing his scars.

"I'm good, thank you, ." He smiled.

They were talking for a while before a few other girls walked up and took her away to explore some of the beach. They asked if Masashi would also join them but he, politely, said no. He was left alone again, watching the host club make a fuss about how Haruhi liked to collect creatures from the ocean.

He laughed when Tamaki held up a large crab and a centipede crawled on, making all the girls nervy scatter around, the twins laughed away. He saw as Haruhi took the little bug and threw it to the grass, agreeing mentally with the twins when they said she could have been a little nicer. After she walked away once more, Tamaki started to walk toward him when the twins caught up.

They started to talk about a game about finding Haruhi's weakness, her biggest fear. Masashi frowned at this. But then smiled at the fact that they wouldn't be able to figure it out unless a big thunderstorm came. The sky was so clear, this seemed highly impossible.

"The rules?" Tamaki asked.

"By tomorrow evening. The person who finds out her weakness first is the winner."

"And the winner gets."

"Assorted pictures of Haruhi in middle school."

Masashi wondered how Kyoya had all of sudden appeared standing right next to him. The three boys looked determined and Hunny and Mori, who had recently joined, decided they would join the competition.

"Ah, guys—''

"Yamaguchi, please shut up." Kyoya stated as Masashi was going to talk them out of the game.

Masashi glared and rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to know where you got the pictures?" He asked.

Kyoya smirked. "I have my ways."

Masashi scoffed and turned back to the ocean, wondering if Liet's legs moving in that weird way meant she was drowning and got up to see if she was okay but just in time she came back up and started breathing heavily. He sat back down and watched every attempt at finding out Haruhi's weakness and each one was a fail.

He really hoped that they wouldn't find out, eventually, maybe. But not tonight, he couldn't admit to himself that all those times that he ran to Haruhi's house to comfort her with the lighting had been for him too. He couldn't admit that her fear was his.

**=Later that night=**

"You look…cute." Masashi smirked as he leaned against the door frame to Haruhi's bedroom.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror. The pink dress her father packed for her was bothersome to put on. She didn't like it very much.

"I'm gonna get him for it." She stated simply.

"The Host Club is gonna like it."

"That's bad, the dress is bad too."

"That dress fine, what was bad was the scare you gave me today." He glared.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. Everyone was bugging her about the fact that she had dared to save two girls being attacked by two guys who were not supposed be on the property. The result of the attempt was being thrown into the water and even Masashi had been to slow to react before Tamaki dove in to save her—though glad, Masashi couldn't help but blame himself for not being able to save his friend because of his secret.

"What did I do wrong? I thought trying to help others a good thing." Haruhi muttered, pressing the bandage on her forehead.

"No, helping out if fine. Risking your life to it was what got to me."

"It was no big."

"Haruhi."

The word stung. They were so clipped, so harsh it shook her as she stood there, looking up the four inches between them. Both of them with their eyes narrowed and starring with fierce determination of not loosing the fight.

"Would it have been any better if you were up there?" She asked.

"It would have, I would have been able to take those guys." Masashi responded equally.

"May I remind you, _Masami_ Yamaguchi—''

"Don't call me that!"

"You are a girl, like me, Tamaki would have hated you too…" Haruhi trailed off at this. She looked away and shook her head. She was being horribly childish and stupid, bringing Masashi's true gender into this. She was just so mad that everyone was bothering her about it and then Tamaki's stupid proclamation of never speaking to her until she realized her mistake. Actually, she didn't mind that part too much.

"I-I'm sorry…" She muttered, turning back to Masashi who had a rather hurt expression on his face.

Masashi closed his eyes and Haruhi loved how his eyelashes brushed against his pale, unmarked cheek. He opened them and she was dazzled by that beautiful, bright, green.

"I was worried; my heart stopped working the moment I saw you fall off that cliff." He muttered, his eyes gathering tears. He blinked them down his cheeks and a twisted smile played on his lips. "I had to lean on Ohtori for support when my legs gave out, that was truly embarrassing."

"Was it that bad?"

"He has bruises on his shoulder because of me now...I'm sure… I don't know. I held on pretty tight." Masashi looked sideways, he remembered that when he saw Haruhi being pushed off the cliff, his heart gave out and his knees stopped support him, he clung onto the closet thing to him which happened to, unluckily, be Kyoya. With his arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck tightly and gripping onto him as if life depended on it, he watched as Haruhi plummeted and didn't do anything about it.

This is what was bothering him.

"You're blaming yourself, stop it." Haruhi demanded, turning off the lights to the room and closing the door.

"How can I no—''

"I said stop. Please." Haruhi stated firmly. She looked at Masashi and starred him down. "Just once, let me take the blame and stop fussing about what you could have and not done. It was my mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"Is it bothering you?"

"I'm just wondering!" Haruhi protested, knowing that Masashi was poking fun of her; she smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't care less what that drama-king thinks of me."

"Uh-huh." Masashi clicked his tongue.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Dinner should be ready, are you coming?"

"I'm actually not hungry." He said.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then where are you gonna go? Are you just gonna be there with us?"

"Nekozawa said I could look in his library if I wanted too, though I doubt I can read much in there but I'll be in there if you need me." Masashi notified.

Haruhi looked puzzled. "I'll go with you."

"No, you go eat. I heard them order something special just for you." Masashi winked and ruffled her hair, leaving before she could say something more.

Haruhi stood in place for a while before nodding to nothing and going to the dining room. Unknowing of the revelation coming to her.

**=Later that same night; after dinner=**

"Why are you wearing a wig?"

"What's under these clothes?"

"Is this your real hair?"

"He's blonde!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DEMONS!"

Masashi slowly backed away from the scene of everyone pulling off Nekozawa's clothes slowly. It sounded more wrong than it really was, but there they were. He had been in the library for a while, he actually found a book which didn't involve cursing people, but soon it started to darken awfully suspiciously and he left only to find most of the host (minus Kyoya and Tamaki) gathered around their host and trying to pull him apart.

"Hey Hunny." He whispered.

The little boy turned and he signaled for him to come. Hunny skipped over and smiled up at Masashi. "Hello Masa-chan, you weren't at dinner!"

"I wasn't hungry, but, um, where's Haruhi?"

"Oh? Haru-chan? Um…oh yeah!" Hunny's eyes lit in epiphany. "Haru-chan ate too much crab because Tamaki ate all the fancy tuna and she kept stabbing the table with the claw and then Tamaki got mad and then she worried and then she needed to puke."

"All right then…" Masashi blew through closed teeth. Maybe he should have gone to eat with her. Maybe she didn't need to puke afterwards.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know, we pushed her in a room and came back to find out Nekozawa's secret!" Hunny laughed and waved as he jumped back to the others.

He chuckled at them once more before turning to find out where Haruhi was. There were just so many rooms it confused him. He remembered how he passed Tamaki before, he was on his way to Kyoya's room, complaining about some sunburn he had. He traced his steps back to where he had last seen him but only found what he didn't want to.

"Hey Ohtori, what are you looking at?"

Kyoya was standing perfectly still, starring out a large window. Everything was dark outside, except for small flashes here and there but barely noticeable.

He turned his head to see Masashi with a smile that Masashi had never seen before that it made him smile as well. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Nothing that could be of importance to you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Masashi smirked and walked next to him, setting the book down on the window edge and looked out, pressing his hands to the cold window. The sky was rumbling and flashes were lighting the darkness. "O-Oh…"

Kyoya saw Masashi's face change to a slightly disturbed one. "What is it now, Yamaguchi?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It's always something with you, you are horribly bothersome." He spat.

Masashi blinked and tried to figure out why the words stung him as time slowly slowed down. It hurt so much, the words did. Bothersome? Was he really? Was he that bad of a burden? He felt his breathing scatter all over. His nose and eyes pricked, warning him that he was wanting to cry.

But why? Why did he want to cry over those stupid words that Kyoya, out of all people, said? Why?

"P-Please don't say that…" Masashi stammered, his cheeks were starting to turn red and radiate heat.

Kyoya turned to him. He was still facing forward but his eyes were wide and glittering with something, his hands were shaking.

"D-Don't call me bothersome. Please don't call me that!"

_Cause then I have no choice but to believe you._ He thought, squeezing his eyes tightly. In his mind, pictures of his mother coming toward him with that same evil smile on her face appeared. A weapon of some sort in her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't say that! Don't call me bothersome and don't say I'm horrible!"

"I never said that, horrible, at least."

"She says it enough? Is that not enough!" Masashi's voice started to shake and Kyoya turned to him. What the heck was wrong with this kid? He was shaking and his hands were rising to cover his face which was pale white, paler than it should have been but his cheeks were red.

"Yamaguchi, your spewing nonsense."

_What I say means nonsense so her! But why? I try so hard everyday to do everything right but she always scorns me._ Masashi felt tears overflow and run down his cheeks, outside the storm was coming.

"It's not nonsense! I'm telling the truth!"

"Well you're not making any sense."

"I am making sense!"

"Yamaguchi, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kyoya snapped, getting angry at the boy who was making no sense whatsoever.

Masashi's mind went into a spin of memories. Every one of his mother beating him, calling him useless, saying that she hated him. She didn't love him.

_What's wrong with me? What _is _wrong with me? Is something wrong with me?_ Masashi felt faint. _No, don't say that. Please don't call me useless._

"_I hate you; you're no son of mine."_

Masashi started to hyperventilate. Kyoya started to worry about the boy having a heart attack in front of him. Maybe if he slowly moved back…

"Please don't say that. Please don't hate me, don't call me useless. I do everything for you. Is that not enough? Why do you hate me?!" He started to raise his voice. "When everything I do is for you! Everything I do! It's not fair. Not fair. Why can't you…why can't you…"

_Love me. Like a mother should, like any body would to a small…hurting child._ Masashi whimpered. _Hug me. Kiss me. Tell me you love me. Tell me its okay if I mess up. Tell me I'm doing good._

***CRACK-BOOM***

Masashi stood straight and his heart stopped. His tears ran down his cheeks as he saw and felt the flash of lighting and thunder. His heart raced and he felt his body quiver.

"H-Haruhi…I h-have to see Haruhi."

Kyoya frowned. One moment the guy was talking to himself and the next he had to see Haruhi. Well, she was busy at the moment. It wasn't happening.

"No, I'm afraid you can't."

Another flash of lighting followed by a loud thunder clap, more threatening since they were right by a window. Masashi shook and turned to walk down the hallway, where the fear was. Kyoya growled and turned as he was passing him, grabbing his arm tightly.

"I said no."

"I have to go with her…I have to. She's afraid. She's afraid, right now. She's scared!" Masashi's voice quivered.

Kyoya tilted his head. "What?"

"Lighting and thunder, she's scared of thunderstorms! I-I have to go see her. She'll be all alone…by herself." Masashi muttered; eyes distant and terrified, an odd combination.

"She'll be fine, Tamaki is with her."

_She's not alone._ Masashi felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was true. Haruhi did have Tamaki and one day she would leave Masashi. And he would be all alone. She was fine, she had people who loved her but one day she would choose one person over all of them…and it wouldn't be him.

This truth stung and pained his body and he needed to see her now more then ever. Before she left him.

"Let me go, please. She's scared."

Another loud crack of lighting and Masashi went pale white. Kyoya saw fear consume him.

"Is it her…or you?"

Masashi looked up, from starring at the floor, and looked deep in the bright, mysterious gray eyes. His eyelashes were so long, brushing against his cheeks as he blinked. They were very pretty…a very pretty gray.

Masashi tilted his head and felt the place where Kyoya's hand gripped his thin arm forcefully start to burn. "W-Why do you hate me?"

Kyoya sighed, in exasperation and irritation to the guy in front of him. "We already went through this once, I don't hate you."

"You do! God, you do hate me!" Masashi growled, he was already making an idiot of himself, might as well go for the homerun. "You…hate having me around. You hate me being in the same room as you. You don't listen to anything I say; you ignore me completely. You hate me. And I don't know why!!!"

"_You're a person who was born to be hated."_

Masashi whimpered as another strike of lighting flashed. Kyoya's unreadable eyes reminded him of someone else, his mother, the only other person in this world who hated him as much. "Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I don't want to be hated."

The loudest crack of lighting yet lit up the entire sky and in that flash followed by a loud, murderous clap of thunder that shook the window, if not the entire mansion. It was amazing how quickly someone moved when in fear. One moment Masashi was standing two arm lengths away and the next his arms were wrapped impossibly tightly around Kyoya.

He was shaking like an earthquake, hiding his face deep in Kyoya's shirt. He stood perfectly still, not knowing what to do. How do you handle people like this, who went off on you? Randomly blurting out crap that didn't make sense. Jumping from subject to subject. The first thing Kyoya would have done was called a mental institute; this seemed the best place where Masashi Yamaguchi belonged.

But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, barely a whisper, that muttered to him that what Masashi was saying did make sense, but he was missing something that connected it. And this irritated him.

Never in his life had Kyoya Ohtori come face to face with someone so contradicting, hopeless and vague. Someone who had so much hidden and did such a good job of keep it from the world. It was killing him to know nothing for the first time in his life.

While Kyoya stood perfectly still, doing nothing to comfort the human being hugging him, he noticed that said human being was starting to calm down. Inside his mind, Masashi was blanking out on everything he was afraid of and started to concentrate on something else, the only thing being: Kyoya.

He noticed the smalls things like the way Kyoya's heart was steadily beating, a nice normal rhythm compared to his wild one. It was comforting in a way. And he smelled _so_ good too; a smell that he couldn't put his finger on but he enjoyed it. Most importantly, he enjoyed the way that he hadn't pushed him away yet. He didn't do anything to comfort him, but he hadn't freaked. His body as still shaking rapidly but it was slowing down and everything began to get fuzzy as the storm went on in the background.

He didn't mean to go off on Kyoya like he had, it just happened. He found himself having panic attacks whenever someone said something close to what his mother would always tell him during one of his beatings. And the fact that Madoka was a lot like Kyoya, except Kyoya was so much kinder in some ways, and even looked like him—the eyes were what got to him—didn't help when Kyoya spoke ill of him.

He tried to concentrate of Kyoya but his mind kept wondering off to the many times his mother beat him. Telling him over and over again that she hated him more than anything in the world. That he was useless and bothersome and the biggest burden. That she didn't love him. That no one would love him.

And because he kept remembering these things, Masashi went to sleep slowly, his arms still wrapped around Kyoya tightly, burying his face into his chest, breathing him in, while muttering a slow mantra.

And it bothered Kyoya because the mantra was: "Please…love me."

* * *

**_DON'T HURT ME!_**

**_*ducks under computer table*_**

**_I-I did try my best, I swear to you. But like Kyoya's nagging feeling, I also had one telling me over and over again: "It's too soon in the story, this can't happen."_**

**_Blame the creepy voices inside my head! I'm writing something for next chapter that will finally calm the waters between them two and actually, if I review the actual Ouran books, Masami's time might be coming pretty soon. I might have to skip a few events but it's okay so bare with me!_**

**_There was something else...I can't think of it. So anyway, I know it's confusing. There will be a chapter, I'm planning, where Masashi's problems are all laid out. Kyoya isn't stupid, he might be mean but not stupid, so he'll figure it out soon enough._**

**_Umm...if it isn't too much to ask, please, please, please review (flames and all, I am all for criticism--it helps me improve) subcribes and well, the works._**

**_-Hope you don't hate me_**

**_E-chan _**


	25. Chapter 25

**_READ HERE RIGHT NOW! COME OVER HERE AND READ THIS (please) RIGHT NOW!(or I'll kill you, jk, jk, jk! XDDDDD)  
_**

**_*laughs* Okay, so when I saw "review, flames and all", wow. You guys did take me seriously. I got some pretty...well, one pretty "ego-stabbing" review yesterday. I mean, I felt incredibly bad about it, but it helped me learn from my mistake and write this chapter in less than an hour. *claps for me* Except, when I tried to message the person back (I will not name any names cause that is beyond rude) I couldn't. So if by any chance that person is reading this, I would just like to thank you for stating your opinion and helping me get better in my writing! It made me happy! _**

**_Okay, but saying that. A few things have come up and I need to spill them out. One being the reviews. OKAY! Please read them!  
_**

**_ FIRST! I don't mean to sound obsessed about reviews, I really don't. But come on people, be thankful that I'm at least not like those writers who say "I need at least 60 reviews to write the next chapter". I don't put a number on them. I like reviews, who doesn't?! Who doesn't like to be told that their story is worth-reading? I am very sorry if I sound review-obsessed, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'd like for you to review, but if you don't then that's fine! I will keep riding this story whether people review or not. I don't need anybody to tell me it's good, but if they do then it's taken very well and stored into energy to write the chapters when I'm lazy._**

**_SECOND! Happily, thanks to the same review, I realized why I felt so weird about writing a Kyoya and Masashi scene and thanks to that, this chapter was born. A new turning point where everything starts to get, hopefully, exciting. Another reader commented that Masashi was driving them crazy but the plot kept them reading. They said that Masashi reminded them too much of Akito from Fruits Basket...darn...I was going more for the "Yuki" feel, actually. NO KIDDING! In all honesty. This story was sparked by re-reading all my Fruits Basket books, being the first ever manga I fell in love with. But it made me realize that Masashi is Masashi and not Yuki. So in this chapter Haruhi goes off on him and..well...read the rest. I will not say anymore._**

**_THIRD AND LASTLY! Grammar. Guys, please, please, please, cut me come slack. I'm only 15 years YOUNG, I'm not perfect. Sometimes I forget plural rules and stuff, commas and such and such. I forget, that's the reason I failed Algebra with an 80 this year. I'm not perfect and even when I double and triple check, it will not be perfect. That's why I'm hiring a really good editor when I finish one of my actually books. _**

**_Thank you ever so much for listening to me. *bows and thanks* I hope this makes things clearer and hate me less. P-Please? Anyway, I know this "turning point" was supposed to happen...a loooong time ago, but it happens right now and looking at my Ouran chapters...soon Masami's time will come. Soon. Maybe. Less Haruhi and Masashi more Kyoya and Masashi. Yes, yes, yes. So it might not be a very long chapter but please read it and enjoy! _**

**_DOMO ARIGATO!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Rewind and press Play **

**=Masashi's p.o.v=**

"_Life's harsh, isn't it Masashi?"_

_The voice was soft and filled with wonder. I looked around to see where I was. The scenery looked familiar; I was sitting on the very top step of the stairs leading to the second floor of the apartment complex the Fujioka's resided in. I was six years old and it was the middle of summer, yet I wore a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt and jeans. _

_I looked next to me, where the voice had come from, to find Kotoko sitting there looking back down at me with her kind eyes. _

"_Is it?" My small, six year old voice muttered back._

_Her lips formed a smile and she shrugged, letting her hands extend in front of her as she stretched her legs. "You should know better than anyone that it isn't. I should too, being in court and all, watching people being accused for things they didn't do. For things that aren't wrong but others are just blowing them out of proportion."_

_I remember this. This was a couple of days before she was submitted into the hospital with a horrible fever. She was a fine a couple of days earlier and suddenly she wasn't. This was one of the last times I ever got to talk to her like that. _

"_But you know…we gotta be strong for those bad things. When we are most weak." She whispered. _

_I blinked. "Be strong? How can you be strong when something bad is making you weak?"_

_She chuckled. "I know, it doesn't make sense, now does it? How can I explain it?" She asked herself, tilting her head back like she always did when she tried to explain something to me. _

"_Life will always bring bad things, whether we like it or not." She started, slowly lowering her head to me. "And those bad things are meant to bring us down, stop us from accomplishing what we want. And when those times come, we have to lift our chins up"—she put her fingers under my chin and tilted by head up—"and bite our tongue, and we can't let anything get to us. We have to know that better times will come. And sure, sometimes we'll mess up and give into our tears and desires to give up, but through that, we always have to remember to stand up once more and keep walking down the path that was set for us."_

"_Even if it hurts?"_

"_Even if it hurts." She stated, firmly. She smiled once more, that lovely, warm smile and ruffled my hair. "Stay positive Masashi, don't let anything change you. Keep that smile on your face and don't let it go away."_

I woke up and I was on my bed.

Wait! What?

I jolted up and looked around. I was in the room assigned to me by Nekozawa. How did I get here? I mean, one moment I was crying into Ohtori and the next I was having the dream of Kotoko. I couldn't remember.

What was I crying about last night? There was a thunder storm, right? Was Haruhi scared? Was I scared? I remember having one of those rare panic attacks Yume told me to watch out for because, although not common, they could happen anytime. And I went off…I went off on Ohtori.

My heart suddenly felt very heavy. I remember freaking out but I don't remember what I said to him. What the hell did I say to him!?

"Masashi, are you awake?"

I jumped once more as I heard the muffled voice outside my door. I nodded. Oh wait, nods can't be heard.

"I'm awake."

The door opened to let the beautiful blonde and blue-violet host come in with a sheepish smile on his face. "Hey, I just came to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Why was he checking on me? Did something happen last night?

He stood for a while with his hands in his pockets and switched his weight from one foot to the other constantly. I began to get suspicious, there was something he wanted to say but didn't know how to phrase it.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

He twitched, apparently as paranoid as I was, and chuckled nervously. "W-What do you mean?"

"If there's something you have to say, say it." I said, but it came out a little ruder than I wanted.

He looked at me for the longest time then sighed and started to beg. "I just came to warn you that no matter what the twins say, no matter how convincing they may sound, I was only doing the right thing for Haruhi. I mean, you know her Masashi, did you know she was scared of thunderstorms? Of course you know, but you also have to know that I am not an S&M type of person, I'm really not. So please don't kill me, although maybe you can't, being a girl and all so please don't hate me! Girls can hold grudges for the longest time… you… know?"

"I'm sorry, I understood up to "right thing for Haruhi" and blocked out, come again?" I spat sarcastically. Maybe I don't want to know what happened last night.

"You're mad! See, I told you you'd be mad!"

"I'm not mad."

"Then why the face?!"

"I'm…I'm just out of it, okay." I let out a breath of air. "I'm just so confused right now."

"About what?" He sounded so sincerely curious that I felt my heart swell up.

I shrugged. What was I confused about? About what I had yelled at Ohtori? About what happened last night between Tamaki and Haruhi? About why Ohtori hated me so much?

Why _did_ Ohtori hate me so much?

"Tamaki…" I started. How did I ask if someone hated me without making it seem like it was all I cared about. It wasn't, it just bothered me. I did absolutely nothing to the guy and yet he hated my very presence on this earth.

I threw my legs over the bed, noting that I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and looked down at the floor. "Why does Ohtori hate me so much?"

There, short and sweet. Simple as that.

Tamaki took a moment before responding. "Kyoya doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he told me that too, but he does. I mean, he doesn't really like me being in the same room as him and he hates me spending time at the Host Club." I chuckled awkwardly, was the guy really that dense not to be able to notice these things?

I heard Tamaki move and then the bed sink a little; he had sat next to me. "I think you're getting mixed signals there Masashi, if Kyoya really hated you as much as you say he does, you wouldn't be in Japan right now."

I couldn't help but laugh, the way he phrased it made the idea seem so stupid and illogical. It was nice. "Just kidding right?"

"No, I was serious." Tamaki said bluntly, as if I was the one who was making the joke…Oh.

"If he doesn't hate me…then why…" I trailed off, I was prying too much.

Tamaki smiled. "Well, I'm guessing because you guys got off to a rocky start. Kyoya didn't like me too much when he met me either. I kept making requests and no matter how impossible they were, he always came through. He was like God."

I laughed and he laughed with me. What really got to me was the fact that he was sincere in all of it.

"But I knew, you know, I knew he was doing it because of his father." Tamaki muttered but the smile never left his lips.

Wait…father? "What do you mean 'because of his father'?" I asked.

Tamaki looked at me as if I was the stupid one. "Well…it's a long story."

"We have an hour."

"I'll make it short." He winked and went on. "You see, Kyoya isn't an only child, he's the third son. He has two older brothers and one older sister. Pretty much, to sum it up, Kyoya's father only wants the best from his sons and only wants the best heir to the fortune. Kyoya grew up knowing this and always tries his best to win that title, even if he is only the third son."

He looked sideways at me as if I was supposed to be getting something from this. Was I supposed to be getting something from this?

"Most people call him "greedy" and "devilish" and a whole bunch of other things but that's not Kyoya. He…He knows his goal and he'll stop at nothing to achieve it. He plans it out and thinks about it and, yes, he uses people but doesn't that show that he's determined? Doesn't it show he has great passion for what he wants?" Tamaki spoke, excited and thrilled by his words. He looked at me directly and smiled softly. "You know, in the weirdest way, you guys are alike."

"Please tell me that's a joke." I begged, backing away slightly. Me like Ohtori? As if.

He narrowed his eyes warmly. "You're both trying to reach something which happens to be the same thing, your parents' acceptance. And you'll both stop at nothing to achieve it. His ways is a little meaner, in a way."

Except one of us doesn't freak out along the way. The thought made me feel guilty. I always thought the worst of Ohtori but he's just the same as me…better even. I felt jealous. He does so much to help his circumstance while I just crawl under a rock and hope everything will get better. But that can't change, can it?

I might as well throw the flag in and accept I've lost, accept that my battle is done. When there are people like that out in the world, others can't compete.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

"You need to stop thinking; it's giving me a headache." Haruhi growled, standing at Masashi's door.

Tamaki had left a while after they had spoken, leaving Masashi to change and collect his things. Over that point in time, he tried to figure out ways to calm the waters between him and Kyoya but kept jumping from confusing subject to confusing subject in his head. None of the things he thought of made sense and he was ready to give up.

"Hey there, I was wondering why I was feeling so lightheaded." Masashi winked as he packed the last of his things.

"Whatever." Haruhi muttered.

Masashi watched as she walked across the room. Something wasn't right. Was it because he didn't find her yesterday, but Kyoya had said that she was with Tamaki. Everything was all right, no?

"I'm sorry I didn't find you yesterday." He apologized sincerely.

"It's fine."

"Not it isn't fine, so many bad things keep happening to you and I can never to anything to stop it." Masashi stated.

Haruhi sighed as she looked out the window. "Stop that."

"I mean, what kind of friend am I to never help you out? All I do it take what you give me but I never give something in return."

"Masashi…"

"It's disgusting actually. Maybe I am like my mother says."

"_Masashi_."

"I am worthless to the earth. I've learned something Haruhi, I should just give up. I should just give up on everything I hoped for and just let it go. This seems to be the best solution."

"Masashi." Haruhi turned and gave him a mad glare. Masashi looked at her and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, I can handle anything now."

"You're getting annoying."

"Except that."

Masashi felt the words stab him and ripple through out his entire body. He never heard those words from Haruhi and he felt an anger in him that wasn't his.

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and let out a mad sigh. She put her hands at her side, balling them into fist. "I just meant…you're so pessimistic. And that's not the kind of person I want to be friends with."

"What?"

"Masashi…just look at you. What _happened_ to you?" She asked, making the word "happened" seem like the biggest curse word in the world. "You were so…positive before and now all you do it nag about what you could have done or could do but you never actually do anything about it." She looked like she was trying to find the words without being too mean.

"From the moment we met again, I saw something had changed in you. Like you had giving up all hope of ever getting what you want, like you had given in and let all the bad things pull you away from the path you were on. It wasn't you."

"What is 'me'?" Masashi asked with a sneer.

"I was friends with Masashi Yamaguchi. The _real_ one!" Haruhi stated, stomping a foot, childish and most unlike her but necessary. "The one who always tried his best to look at the positive side of things. That tried his best to rise to his mothers' expectations, the real one who did stop to cry once in a while but got back up and kept going. Who would pull me into every club in school, even if I told him millions of times that it was bothersome, and always smiled. A real smile."

Memories flooded of the old times. All the things that Haruhi mentioned flashed in Masashi's mind in an instant and he began to wonder: what did happen to him? When had he lost all hope for his life? It had not been just then, he could tell that much; he had given up a long time ago. He had stopped walking down the road he wanted to go. He became a negative pest, always looking at the bad side of things, his cup was empty.

"_But you know…we gotta be strong for those bad things. When we are most weak."_

Haruhi watched as Masashi's expression changed from confused, to sad then relieved and finally, a look of truth. He had realized the truth. She smiled and leaned back against the wall near her. She hadn't though it would work and he would live in his pathetic, naïve world but he had clued in. Her best friend, Masashi Yamaguchi, was back.

"Masashi…hey, sorry about that." She smiled. "I just…It had been bothering me for the longest time and I was in my room and my head started hurting a lot, and I felt these emotions which I was not feeling and it was you…You were being—''

"Annoying? Pessimistic? A pain in the ass?" He offered, his face calm and smooth.

Haruhi laughed. "I wouldn't say…well, yeah, I would."

Masashi took three steps to her, enveloping her in a hug and whispering the words "thank you" before running out the room, leaving her surprised and relieved.

Masashi ran so fast it felt like he was flying, but he had to find the person he was looking for. He had no idea how realizing that he was being a negative ass made him want to build a truce. Build a friendship and get everything straightened out.

He found him sitting in the living room, a book opened in his lap, looking down. Masashi stopped at the door frame and sighed. Kyoya heard him and looked up.

"Oh...it's you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Nice to see you too." Masashi let out in a shaky breath. He was the same as always, it made Masashi feel slightly happy. Forget slightly, more like, very happy.

Kyoya watched as the small, thin frame walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and closed his book as Masashi caught his breath once more.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Masashi looked up and smiled wearily. "You and me are alike."

"That wasn't proper grammar."

"Shut up!" Masashi blushed. _I tell him we're the same and he's worried about my grammar?! _He thought, his face radiating and an unwanted heat. "You and _I_ are alike, happy?"

"Not if you're going to say that we're the same, the thought's rather disturbing" Kyoya answered back emotionless. He shifted in his seat. "What made you draw the ludicrous conclusion?"

Masashi gave a shaky laugh. "This isn't as easy as I planned it to be?"

"You planned this?"

"It was more like a spur of the moment thing, revelations can do that to you, you know? I don't get them very often."

"I could tell."

"Back to the point!" Masashi raised his voice, knowing the conversation was heading to the topic: How stupid is Masashi Yamaguchi. He thought about his words for a moment, choosing them carefully. The best words that sounded compromising and worth listening to.

"I could help you." Masashi declared, getting Kyoya's attention, "with your dad, I mean."

An angry look covered Kyoya's rather perfect features. "What makes you think I need your help?"

"Because we both need our parents' "consent" to become the heirs to our families business." Masashi blurted before he could think about it and he kept going quickly as he saw Kyoya's expression change. "I need help, Ohtori. My mother highly respects the Ohtori family and you can't tell me that your father doesn't want the Yamaguchi companies as a tie. My mother is expanding her business everywhere and even though we do small favors towards each other, our families are not "tied" yet."

Kyoya looked rather amused; the road was looking slightly smoother so Masashi kept walking.

"I mean, sure, we don't get along but maybe we can start over? You know, it's kinda like music." Masashi noticed he was moving his hands a little too much, but it was too late to go back. "You hear a song you don't like but later you go and rewind the song and play it again and suddenly: you like it! You love it! We had an…awfully rocky start in our relationship and I was just hoping that you would agree with me when I say 'let's rewind it and press play once more'. Let's see if we like the song?"

Masashi cleared his throat and he noticed his cheeks were very red in the mirror across from him. And he was making no sense, and it felt great. He remembered doing these things before, things that could get him closer to his mother on impulse and smiling about it. Sure, his mothers' beatings would be hell to live through but they would end soon enough. He would gain her favor, her happiness, her love to him. Either as man or woman, he didn't care.

He extended a hand and smiled. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Masashi Yamaguchi."

Kyoya starred at the hand for the longest time, small and pale with feminine nails he could laugh. Masashi felt awkward, sitting on the coffee table with his hand extended and a smile on his face. His arm started to ache. Kyoya finally made movement…to stand up and walk toward the door without a second look at Masashi's hand.

His heart dropped to the floor and he felt the color of his face rise to crimson red. He slapped the hand on the coffee table, pushed off to tell Kyoya off when he noticed that Kyoya had stopped walking and was looking over his shoulder to him.

A smile on his lips, a smile that he had never given Masashi. He chuckled slightly and Masashi's heart swelled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ohtori."

* * *

**_Ain't it sweet?_**

**_Ain't...that's what we say here in the deep heart of Texas, ya'll. LOL, anyway. Yes, yes, yes, I know (I sure know a lot of things, don't I?) that this turning point should have happended...a while back. And I know you're thinking: Wasn't there another chapter like this?_**

**_Well...this is the start! *starts singing HSM* Of something new, it feels so right to be...here...with...y-you?_**

**_What? Not popular anymore? I know, don't worry. I have this thing with HSM, we just don't get along. We have bad vibes whenever around each other. And hey, guys, you know the little thing I have saying: "review (flames and all), favorites, subcribe- the works", sorry if that gets on your nerves. It's kinda like my little "goodbye" next to saying something like "love" or "sincerly" and stuff. So I'll do it once more this one time and if it bothers ya'll, tell me and I'll fix it and come up with something more original like: "sweetie cupcakes and sprinkles on top"_**

**_Actually, never mind. I'll think of something better. Top of my million to do list. No w-worries...r-right? I hoped you enjoy the chapter and hate me less after explaining. I don't care if you hate me though, that's fine with me. Just be kind. Review(KIND flames and all), favorite, subcribes- the works._**

**_--love always_**

**_E-chan_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A small "filler" (maybe, maybe not?) chapter before we get down to the needy greedy. I have plans, I have tons of plans. I am excited._**

**_I also need to read my two books for summer homework...shit. Anyway! This was fun to write, no joke. Before that, let me just state that I am officially and totally in love with Colonel Roy Mustang and totally ship Mustang and Hawkeye even though I totally wish he belonged to me. *dreamy sigh* BUT ANYWAY!_**

**_Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite, really thank you very much! Oh and to that one review about being a grammar Nazi and such. Hah-hah, don't worry. Normally, I am too but being summer and all makes me super lazy. And hey, English my favorite subject too, to high heaven! _**

**_So anyway, enough about that! Please enjoy this latest chapter of "The Place Promised" _**

**_*Edit*_**

**_Okay, not that big of a deal, but I noticed that the parts that should have been really little into 8pt font didn't look like that so I bolded (is that even the right word for it?) it. They were just texts, sorry if it was confusing. No big.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Normal Days at the Host Club**

**=Weeks Later=**

It was a normal day at the host club.

**Keep Yamaguchi back there. Do NOT let him come into the room.**

Except for that.

Liet looked down at text, glancing at it over and over again. She looked down at her cell phone, up at Masashi—who was busy setting dishes in a pile—back down at her phone a couple of times before she even thought about responding to the text. She typed in: Why Kyon?

A few loud voices were heard behind the curtains of the room where they made the tea and snacks, it made Masashi perk up.

"What was that?" He muttered, setting the plate in his hand down and walking over to the curtain opening.

Just before he reached over and pulled it open to step outside into the host club area, Liet got a text back from Kyoya.

**First of all, do not call me "Kyon" ever again. Second, Lobelia students are here. They found out Haruhi is a girl easily and they'll find out if Yamaguchi steps out.**

She took a moment to herself to praise the shadow king of the club and how fast he could text before she shrieked softly and grabbed Masashi's collar, pulling him back and wrapping a hand around his mouth.

"Wham zee fell? Miet?" Masashi muffled under her hand.

Liet quickly showed her cell phone to him, smashing it against his nose once, before Masashi could focus and read it. "Sorry, sorry, Masa-chan. Orders from Kyon." She said, letting his mouth go.

"Blah." Masashi licked his lips. "He also told you not to call him Kyon."

"Oh, he knows he loves the nickname."

"I disagree."

"And suddenly you know _all_ about Kyon? How wonderfully suspicious!!!"

"Noooo, but it's pretty obvious he hates the name." Masashi rolled his eyes. Liet really needed to stop saying things about them two. For quite a while now, even before she found out Masashi was really a girl, she fantasized about Masashi and Kyoya in a relationship.

Once upon mentioning this idea to Masashi and Kyoya, Masashi felt the sudden urge to start laughing and then throw up. Kyoya seemed rather disgusted by the thought and it was pretty obvious that both thought the idea was never going to happen until hell froze over and pigs flew.

"Just stay here for a little while, they should be gone soon." Liet whispered with a finger to her lips.

"Lobelia? Isn't that the all girl private school an hour from here?" Masashi asked, in the same low voice.

"Yeah, a school by women, for women and _only_ for women. My parents actually tried to send me there once! As if, whatever!" Liet cackled and held her stomach, but the evil smile on her face made Masashi feel uncomfortable.

"R-Right…but what are they doing here?"

"Like I know." Liet responded, creeping over to the curtain opening and listening in to the conversation.

Masashi thought better of it and went back to piling the dishes but every once in a while the racket in the room got loud enough for them to hear. Apparently the girls who had showed up were part of the "Zuka Club"—this earned hysteric laughs from the twins—and came to save Haruhi from the men who had slaved her to be part of their club. Masashi couldn't help but laugh at the thought, if only they knew the truth.

Minutes passed until he heard the door close, a pause, Haruhi announcing she was leaving, the door opened and close once more before everything was quiet. Masashi was done with the dishes by then and stepped out of the curtains with Liet by his side.

"So, like, what went down?" Liet asked, hands on her hips.

Tamaki stood by the window with a very depressed expression on his perfect features. Masashi tilted his head and walked over to stand next to the host club.

"Haruhi is leaving the Host Club." Tamaki muttered.

Masashi raised an eyebrow. "She said this?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?!" Tamaki cried, turning around with a facial expression of anger and sadness combined. "You weren't here Masashi but when Haruhi first joined the host club and we—'' Kyoya cleared his throat and Tamaki blushed—"_I_ found out she was actually a girl, she said 'I guess I'm just bent that way'. She's perfect for the Zuka Club."

"Maybe it's Masashi's fault." Hikaru blamed, pointing at the long haired beauty.

Kaoru grinned. "Yeah, maybe Masashi seduced her to 'bend that way'."

"I wouldn't…oh wait." Masashi paused and thought about the moments he had accidentally went too far. The host club watched as he turned the color red. "I-It wasn't seduction! It w-was…um…practice of…manly…ness?"

Liet clapped, excited by the thought. "It was seduction!"

"Seduction!" The twins chorused.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and started poking Masashi. He growled and smacked them away. Usually at things like this, the host club would make fun of him but no one other the twins seemed to be taking the situation lightly and even they started to frown after a while. In the weirdest way, it made Masashi happy the guys liked Haruhi so much.

"So what will we do?" Hunny asked, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

Tamaki glanced out the window and Masashi saw Haruhi's figure exiting the school building. "We must get her back men! And I have just the plan to win her favor in our direction!" Tamaki turned around and announced.

He went on to explain how they would give Haruhi the feminine bonding she was yearning, Masashi wanted to question this but said nothing, and how tomorrows cosplay would be one equal to the Zuka Club. Something big and glamorous with a touch of feminine bounding. A few of them would have to cross-dress: Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"A-Are you serious?" Masashi asked, holding back a laugh.

"Why of course I am, don't you agree with me, Masashi? This will be the most perfect plan that will surely bring Haruhi back!" Tamaki stated proudly, clenching a fist in the air.

Masashi shrugged and smiled. _I, frankly, don't think you've lost her…but who am I to interfere. _

He walked over to Kyoya, who was busy vigorously writing things down in his notebook folder thing. Masashi stopped and thought for a second before he slowly crept behind him and stood on his toes to look over his shoulder, holding his breath and trying to catch a glimpse of that damned, black book. Just as his eyes skimmed over Kyoya's shoulder—sure he was going to fall forward—Kyoya's hands snapped the book closed and his head turned sideways.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked, meaning what was Masashi doing standing behind, almost about to fall, on his tippy-toes.

"W-Walking…I'm trying to appear taller, you know…more masculine." Masashi snorted and tried to take a step back on his toes, only loosing his balance and falling forward. His eyes widened and he stretched out his arms, wrapping them around Kyoya quickly and smacking his nose into his back. It stung badly. On the up side, that really good smell he couldn't put his finger on came back.

"Yes. I agree… you look much more masculine clinging to me like this." Kyoya smirked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Masashi looked up at him—arms still wrapped around him—and scowled. "Okay, what _do _you write in that thing!"

"Let go." Kyoya shrugged him off and Masashi went back to his normal height, a whole six inches shorter than the raven haired boy. "And it's none of your business."

"It's like that thing is your life, you always carry it around!" Masashi ignored him and just starred at the thin, binder in his hands. "What does it have in it? Are you secretly part of the Japanese mafia?"

"I think you're taking this too far."

"Or maybe it's a hit book, and you write the names of people of you don't like."

"Yes, _that's_ it."

"Does that mean I'm in it?"

"Dear god…"

"Or could it be you're secretly gay and you write down the names of people you like!"

"How the hell did you draw that conclusion?" Kyoya snapped.

He suddenly regretted snapping at the him, showing that small part of himself that lost his temper easily, as Masashi's eyes flickered mischievously and a smirk formed on his lips.

"I think…" Masashi stepped back and closed his eyes. Kyoya rolled his eyes and Masashi opened his eyes, leaning forward with his hands behind his back. "The lady doth protest too much."

"You're an ass."

"Ouch! That's not a good thing to say to the son-"

"_Daughter_."

"-of one of your father's most wanted negotiators. I wouldn't point out my gender either." Masashi shook his head and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I wouldn't say it to one of the sons of the Ohtori family either; you could easily be deported from Japan." Kyoya glowered, leaning forward.

The brilliant, emerald green met the fazing, storm gray. Both eyes were slanted and glaring, no one was blinking. Neither of them was ready to loose. Everyone else was busy working on their own thing, except Liet who was busy bothering everyone. She stopped shortly at Masashi and Kyoya when they were arguing and gasped a loud.

"Is this, like, what we totally call flirting?"

The statement got both heads to turn and give her evil stares. Chills ran down her spine and she laughed nervously.

"Hell No." Both voice chimed in dangerous tones.

"I-I just meant…"

"That's sick, , really. I mean, you always bring it up but, truthfully, I'd rather die than ever been seen with this guy right here. Being with him would be hell alone." Masashi smirked, pointing his thumb at Kyoya.

"It's very disgusting actually, quite repulsing. The thought of being with a girl who likes to seduce her best friend for fun, whether she is disguised as a man or not, it's morally wrong. A girl who doesn't have any manners or knowledge as to when she should stop talking, never would I even have a dream to be with such a person, it'd be more like a nightmare. " Kyoya declared, his voice clipped and smooth as if everything he was saying were actual facts and not just his opinion.

Liet looked between them and gave a nervous smile. She shrugged and then thought indifferent. "Well, nice to see you guys are getting along."

It was a normal day at the host club.

**=The Next Day=**

Masashi wasn't disturbed.

No.

He wasn't disturbed when the host club asked him to come early to help them get ready for their big surprise. He wasn't disturbed when he saw all the "glamorous" outfits they were planning to wear or the wigs that three of them would have to put on. He was not disturbed when Hikaru and Kaoru, bluntly and without a care in the world, started to under dress themselves right in front of him—though he had to admit even his heart skipped a beat when they did, there's a reason those boys were so confident in themselves and he got to see why. He wasn't disturbed by all of it.

He was jealous.

"Masa-chan, Masa-chan!" Hunny cried as he skipped over, holding his frilly, pink dress up so he wouldn't fall and a piece of long, blonde hair. "Can you help me put my wig on?"

Masashi smiled, he might have been jealous but there was no way he couldn't help out. Even though it had to be the most ridiculous, stupid, pathetic and pitiful way to get somebody back into a club—someone who they hadn't even lost, but he hadn't said anything. He was in the mood for a good laugh—it was sweet at the end of game.

"Sure. Here, turn around." Masashi took the piece of hair from the upperclassman and started attaching it. "You guys are sure going all out, huh?"

"Yes! Anything to get Haru-chan back into the Host Club." Hunny declared, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms.

Masashi chuckled and his hands quickly attached the fake hair to the soft, real one. "There we go, all done."—Hunny turned around and put his hand out at him, revealing a pair of long, fake eyelashes—"Ah, need more help?"

"Yes please."

"Here, sit down." Masashi brought over a chair and Hunny sat down. Masashi stood in front of him and told him to close his eyes as he placed the eyelashes down.

"I don't understand why you need more; your eyelashes are already long enough." Masashi grumbled.

Hunny giggled and swung his legs in the dress. "Masa-chan, if only you could dress up like we are."

"Well that doesn't seem like a possibility, now does it?" Masashi stated. He winced. It had come out a lot angrier than he had wanted it out.

Hunny opened his eyes and batted them wildly, trying to get used to the heavy fake ones. He finally did and sincerely looked up at Masashi. "Now why not?"

"We've gone through this before, Hunny, you know why." Masashi frowned.

Hunny looked at him for a few minutes with a calm, thoughtful expression. Masashi wondered what he was doing but didn't say a word. Hunny looked awfully sweet and darling like a girl, he could pull it off no problem. And he was jealous. He was jealous of the fact that if he would never get to wear a dress, or a skirt, or tie his hair up like girls did even though it was him. He was mad. He was mad that he would be stuck with being a guy for the rest of his life. Mad that he would always have to lower his voice to keep it from going to his normal range. Mad at his mother for hating him. Mad at himself for loving her.

But it would end soon. Right? Soon Madoka would approve of Masashi's existence in his life and everything would be fine…right?

"You can change it if you want it to." Hunny said. Masashi blinked out of his thoughts and looked confused down at his upperclassman. "But only you can do that."

Masashi blinked hard but couldn't process the words that Hunny was telling him. It dumbfounded him.

"Well thanks!" He chirped and skipped off to help Mori, raving about how cool the plan was. Masashi was left alone to think but no matter how many times he thought about it, Hunny's words didn't make sense. There was this voice in the back of his head which kept whispering that he knew what Hunny meant but didn't want to understand. But it was only a voice, he pushed the thought away.

Walking around he started to help others. He helped the twins put their huge, ringlet wig pieces on and then zip up there dresses fully. He helped Mori with the final touches of his costume. The hardest thing seemed to help Tamaki put on his enormous feather ornament on the back of his costume. It was huge and out-there, completely useless but Tamaki said it would definitely draw in Haruhi.

"Whatever you say." Masashi laughed and walked to the last person he needed to help.

"I don't need your help."

Or maybe not.

"Glad you didn't have to cross-dress?" Masashi asked, ignoring the statement Kyoya had bluntly said, "Although maybe you secretly wanted to.

"What do you want now?" Kyoya sighed, remaining calm and not giving into Masashi's intentions.

"I want to help you, come on." Masashi nudged him. "All you have is your hair, right? No problem. I can do it for you."

Kyoya looked at Masashi, his green eyes a little bigger than they should have been and he looked like one of those abandoned puppies on the street who got really excited when a person walked by with food in there hands. Thing was, Kyoya wasn't a dog person.

"If you even try to make me look ridiculous, you will severely pay for it."

But that didn't mean he wouldn't feed it.

Handing over the thousand dollar hair jell Tamaki had brought him, Masashi's face got excited. Kyoya sat down on a chair, crossed his legs and leaned back. He heard Masashi uncap the bottle and pour the liquid into his hands. He didn't know why it seemed like an eternity before Masashi's small, long-fingered hands were running through his hair.

"Wow...your hairs really soft." Masashi whispered, his voice surprised to the tenth degree.

"I'm offended by your tone." Kyoya smirked.

"N-No. I j-just meant…I m-mean, I just thought! W-What I meant by it was…I just f-figured…it was supposed to be a compliment." Masashi muttered, his voice small and weak, and somehow Kyoya knew he was blushing, a deep crimson color that radiated heat from his face.

Kyoya chuckled. "I was kidding. Thanks."

"O-Oh…" Masashi whispered and kept running his fingers through the soft, black locks. He had actually combed the hair but it felt so nice. He walked around and combed Kyoya's hair back. He felt embarrassed, as Kyoya watched him from underneath his eyelashes. He felt his throat dry and his cheeks rise in color. Suddenly it got very quiet. Masashi glanced up and saw everyone gone.

_What the hell?_ He blinked madly and the noise came back. He looked around and everyone was running around to get ready. His heart beat fast, scared by what had happened. Where had everyone gone for that second? They were just…gone.

"Yamaguchi, your hands are still in my hair."

"WHAT?!"

He looked down to see his hands gripping tightly on to Kyoya's hair. He winced and stepped back, blushing. "I'm sorry, I just…I didn't notice. I mean, I did but…I g-got…there was…did you hear anything?"

Kyoya leaned forward and combed his hair back with one hand and stood up. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I-I…that is. Talking, talking, talking…no talking, no nothing! Just gone! They were gone!" Masashi made signals with his hands and look alert. "Just gone, not here! Ja' ne! Goodbye!"

"What are you talking about? Everyone was here, no one was gone." Kyoya looked at him with skeptical eyes. "No one left, they were here all along."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay…okay, yes. They were here." Masashi nodded, convincing himself. He looked around at everyone having fun. He smiled and nodded once more. "They were here."

"Kyoya, come here! It's time to get seated!" Tamaki called from a couch positioned din the middle of the room.

Kyoya shot a small wave and walked away. Masashi felt scared but okay. He closed his eyes, took deep breathes and pretended that never happened. No one had left the room. It was simply impossible.

He and Liet hid in the back when the Lobelia girls and Haruhi walked, Haruhi, like Masashi did when the host club practiced their "welcome greeting" with him and Liet, burst out laughing. In the end Haruhi admitted she never wanted to leave the host club, having something to accomplish there at Ouran.

This was after they had done their huge greeting. After introductions of who was who (Masashi was surprised to learn that Kyoya would sometimes be a mother). After Kaoru and Hikaru asked Haruhi who was the prettier twin. After they, plus Hunny, had closed in on her asking her to call them "sisters". After Tamaki slammed down his feather ornament, yelling "How dare you hurt my Haruhi" and stomped on it a few times, even after he and Masashi worked so hard to put it on. After they made, total and complete fools of themselves.

It _was_ a normal day at the host club.

* * *

**_The message of this chapter is: What's weird to us, is normal to them._**

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter the next one I will have fun writing, personally. Here's a hint (or summary, whatever you'd like to call it): When their English teacher assigns a book assignment in groups of three, Masashi and Kyoya are up to handling some questions they'd rather not answer. _**

**_As well as a few little snip bits of as to why Madoka hates Masashi to much, although he doesn't really know. I'm having fun. And because I love you guys so much, some little bits of what is to come. (not in order)_**

**_-Reunion of a sort with a few "interesting" characters sparks hidden emotions  
_**

**_-Masashi falls in love (but not with who you think)  
_**

**_-A trip to Liet's "house"...in Lithuania  
_**

**_-When something isn't meant to be, the world makes sure to pull it apart (you'll see what I mean)  
_**

**_-A masquerade ball brings a chance for Masashi to show his true colors  
_**

**_-What happens when Madoka finds out about Masashi's cross-dressing stunt?_**

**_And I can't say anymore without revealing too much but I hope that's enough to get you to keep reading! HAHAHAHA, I am evil. But thank you so much for reading and review (kind flames and all) favorite, subscribe -the works._**

**_-Asta la vista!_**

**_E-chan _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Okay...so I don't know what to think of it. To me, it seems a little unfinished at the end and because I couldn't think of a better title (brilliant writer that I am and all XD -Pfft, as if.) so I named it "Questions" because...well, just because. This chapter isn't as "funny" (I'm soooo glad some of you guys think that) as the others are it's more...serious, you can say. _**

**_I never really got to Kyoya's question because Masashi's questions took too much time, stupid boy! AGH! Anyway, I'll rant on later not much to say right now._**

**_Enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Questions  
**

"Believe it or not, English Literature can help you figure out the simplest of things. The most random verse can cause an epiphany in your brain that it might just explode and everything will become clearer."

Masashi blinked hard and tried to imagine how something exploding could make things clearer but no matter what way he looked at it, it didn't make sense. Maybe he was over thinking it…nah, it just didn't make sense. Their genius but "interesting" English teacher, Miss. Aizwa, stood at the front of the classroom with a small magician's hat next to her. She looked at everyone with an excited smile and extra gleam to her eye and no one in the classroom liked it.

"So today I will assign you each one question, maybe two or three, out of random books I have chosen that may deal with most things in your life right now. Maybe, maybe not but only you will know if you really look at the question and try to figure it out." She tapped the hat next to her. "And your question will be decided by fate."

_Fate? Well, then mine most likely will be a real pain in the ass…_Masashi though, thinking back on all his misfortune.

"The questions are here, on each small piece of paper. I will walk around the room, you will draw one and you must answer it in a full three paged report of what you think it means."—this received many groans from the class and she only smiled—"Yes, yes, I know it's a little tough but if you really get into it, your essay will be easier than you planned. Although, how about I throw a bone at you? You may pair up into groups of three to help each other answer your question."

Masashi got a few offering glances from Sakaki and a few other girls he was close to. He smiled and shrugged back.

"Except…I don't want it to be just any three people…oh I know, how about we go by your Chemistry lab partners! There you go!" Miss. Aizwa clapped her hands and grabbed the hat, starting to make her way through the rows.

The looks of eagerness faded quickly. Masashi kept his smile, he still liked his partners. Somewhat. As their teacher drew closer to them, pushing the hat eagerly to her students, Masashi wondered what question he would get. When the moment of fate came, he stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out one of the bottoms ones. He opened it up and read it.

_In _Romeo and Juliet_, Romeo and Juliet were a pair of star-crossed lover who fell in love at first sight. What are your views on "star-crossed lovers"? How about love at first sight? What's your definition of "true love"?_

"Oh god, really?" He muttered, crumbling the paper. Romeo and Juliet? How was this going to help him in life, he wasn't even in love. He racked his brain for at least a half decent answer but couldn't think of any right now. At least he had the first and second ranked students as his partners.

"What did you guys get?" He turned in his seat and faced toward Tamaki and Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at his paper and read aloud. _"'Wealth of Nations. Explain Adam Smith's concept of the "invisible hand" and give it a modern day example'_. It's simple enough."

"Lucky moron." Masashi grumbled and handed Kyoya his paper when he simply reached his hand out into the aisle and said nothing as he starred down at his book.

Kyoya tore his glance away and uncurled the paper. Masashi watched as his eyes scanned the paper and a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"You got it easy."

"I don't know anything about those things. Star-crossed lovers, love at first sight, true love? Do those things even exist nowadays?" He asked, getting his paper back.

"Coming from the boy who has to believe in something more to this world?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a suave movement.

Masashi twitched. "Y-You remembered that?"

Kyoya responded with a knowing smile and shrug, turning back to his book. Tamaki had showed them his but Masashi blanked out as to what it was. At the end of the game, they had agreed they would meet three times that week. One time to discuss each question and thoroughly think it through. First was Masashi, then Kyoya and finally Tamaki.

Thinking about it, maybe Masashi didn't hate the report that much.

**=The Next Day=**

Masashi hated the report.

But most of all, he hated Tamaki.

He hadn't listened in on the reason why Tamaki wouldn't be able to help out the first two days until his day came, but he didn't care. He was carefully thinking ten different ways he could severely hurt him without being caught and called a murderer…but death was somewhere in his plan. It would be perfect, everything would be set up and he would pay for putting him through hell for two days.

"The elevators are this way." Kyoya pointed to the opposite direction Masashi was heading. Masashi shrugged and pointed the way he was going.

"Yeah, but the actual entry door is this way. The other one is the fake one." Masashi sighed and kept walking. Kyoya followed.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the card necessary, slid it into the lock and the walked into the high class elevator—even classier than the normal ones according to the owner—and they entered. The way up seemed to take forever but Masashi felt confused. Because he wasn't feeling dread, a bit of anger maybe but that was towards Tamaki, but it wasn't as if he absolutely hated Kyoya either.

The door opened with a ding and they walked in.

"Well this is different." Kyoya muttered as Masashi took out yet another card and slid it into the lock plus hit a few keys to open the door for the semi-circle gate. He took off his shoes where Masashi had and walked in. He had been in there before, but it looked different at the moment. "Why do you live by yourself again?"

Masashi looked over his shoulder with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest Ohtori?"

"I have to know the right strings to pull don't I? And no matter how much I look into you, Yamaguchi, nothing comes up." Kyoya stated with the same condescending smirk.

Masashi stopped and turned around to look at him with a shocked expression. "You've…looked into me? As on the internet, you mean?"

"What else is there?"

"Well…you won't find anything on there…Miss. Yume has made sure of that." Masashi scoffed and turned around but Kyoya swore to himself that his neck was turning a red color. Maybe he had just imagined it. "Besides that, I'm not the person's strings you want to pull. That would be my mother."

He pointed to a photo portrait on the wall. Masashi went off saying about getting something to eat, he had asked Kyoya if he wanted something but he answered no, and Kyoya took the time to look at the photo on the wall.

It was a largely, squared one with two people frozen in time. One, he knew well, was Madoka Yamaguchi; she looked kinder and sweeter in the picture. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she looked…happier. Next to her was a handsome man. He had a kinda face with short cut black hair and green eyes. He looked tired but strong and he radiated kindness even in the picture. Kyoya knew right away this to be Kohaku Yamaguchi, Masashi's father. The beautiful resemblance was there.

"Ohtori?"

Kyoya turned around to see Masashi standing there with an innocent expression and a glass cup filled with giant strawberries in his hand. "What are you looking at?"

Kyoya turned back to the picture. "Your parents…they're both quite something to look at." He muttered as Masashi fell into step next to him.

Masashi looked at the picture on the wall and smiled softly. "They are…" He reached up and his long, slender fingers touched his father gently, as if he was really there. Kyoya watched as his expression grew a sad yet happy expression. How contradicting.

"Should we get started?" Masashi asked, bringing back his fingers and walking away.

"Yeah, that might help." Kyoya answered and followed him.

He never really saw inside Masashi's penthouse as he did now. He had a peculiar way of decorating way. Nearing the library there was a whole wall made out of glass which contained varies species of colorful fishes swimming around. What surprised him the most was the size of Masashi's library.

"What? Do you have the whole world's contents of books in here?" Kyoya asked.

It was a huge room with rows and rows of books everywhere, on the tables, on the shelves, on the floors.

"Well something like that." Masashi chuckled and cleared room at one table, setting the books aside. Kyoya sat down and scattered papers he had printed off about _Romeo and Juliet_ all over the table. Masashi, still standing, leaned over his seat and looked down at all of them.

"Will any of this really help?"

"I'm pretty sure it will, why? Do you have any ideas?" Kyoya asked as Masashi straightened up.

"Not exactly…but it says _"what's your_" not _"what does the online help say"_. I think we, ourselves, need to think it through and…" Masashi didn't know what else to say. He might have been in the class 2-A but love was something he didn't have a full grasp of.

"All right, your questions are '_What are your views on "star-crossed lovers"? How about love at first sight? What's your definition of "true love"?_ Those will have to be your own opinions, obviously." Kyoya thought about it for a second then looked up at Masashi, who was starring back at him with dread of what he was about to ask. "What _are_ your views on that?"

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Masashi sighed in exasperation.

"You're giving up too easily."

"I'm good at that, you know." Masashi pointed out.

Kyoya ignored the comment. "All right then, one question at a time. _'What are your views on "star-crossed lovers?'_?" He looked at Masashi. "Star-crossed lovers pretty much means two people destined to be together with an ill-fated ending to their love."

"Inevitable, life would have had them brought together one way or another." Masashi agreed, starting to pace, something he found out would help him think faster. "But…that's pretty harsh for people who were meant to be together."

"So where do you stand when mentioning 'star-crossed lovers'? Do you think it's a negative idea for bringing two people together only to bring doom to themselves or a positive idea that they did ruin each others life?"

"When you put it that way, I have to say negative but…" Masashi, who had been pacing, stopped by a large window and looked out to the setting sun. "Isn't it a good thing? Even if their fate was destined to end badly at least they met. At least they got to be happy for a few moments, days, weeks…at least they were happy. Yes, I agree it's harsh of the world to have such fate for some people…but the world isn't perfect. Some people's life will start in evil and end with good. Some will start with good and end with evil. Others will start with evil and end with evil."

"Is there no starting with good and ending with good?" Kyoya smirked.

Masashi turned and smiled. "Oh…yeah, well maybe. But I was talking from personal experience."

Kyoya set his pencil down as Masashi walked over and sat down in front of him, saying something about "one question down, two to go" but he was thinking about what he had said. Personal experience? Did that have to do with the people he mentioned when he usually went off on him?

"Yamaguchi." Kyoya started in a less than interest tone. Masashi looked up from the paper he was reading and raised his eyebrows high on his forehead. "How did your father die?"

Masashi looked alert for a second before calming down. "I wouldn't normally say anything but maybe you do need to know, if you ever speak to my mother… I think its best not to say anything about him to her though."

"I see." Kyoya muttered with a nod.

Masashi looked down nervously at the paper in his hands and finally came up with a sheepish smile. "I killed him."

"That's not something you admit with a smile." Kyoya snapped though part of him felt extremely alert because of how Masashi had phrased his answer. Was he really in the room with a killer?

Masashi's face fell and he started again. "It was more like my mistake that caused his death." He looked confused; he wanted the story to come out right but didn't know how. "Okay…let's see how I can phrase it. There's a difference between commoner-commoners like Haruhi…and the commoners my family was. We were the three-story, private community commoners. Yeah, they say we were in debt but not really, that's only to win people's sympathy. And one night a thief broke into our house…with a gun. He would have left peacefully, possibly not killing anyone, at the end of it but…I made a mistake. I did…something and when the thief tried to shoot me, my father got in front of him and…well, there's a reason he isn't here now, isn't there?" He looked evenly up at Kyoya and they met eyes.

"It was a mere accident; you can't go around telling people that you killed your father."

"I know that." Masashi declared, nodding once. "But I took away my mother's happiness. You can't expect me to be skipping around school, singing show tunes and acting like nothings wrong. I have to take some blame. Maybe If I didn't try to play the hero of the story…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Your mother, what's she like?" Kyoya asked, figuring he might as well know his strategy for the game.

Masashi smirked. "She's…a character." He laughed. "All right then. How shall we start? Well, she only trusts one whole person in her entire life that's Senri; he's kinda of like a to my mother. She doesn't really enjoy sweets unless they are strictly from Belgium or Switzerland. She won't drink just regular bottled water, only mineral water giving to her by one of her clients and won't drink any other wine other than ones brought from Moldova but it was to be strictly from the Dariana family or she won't take it. Her favorite color is silver and she'll hate you if you give her something the color gray and trust me when I say, she knows the difference. She loves to think of events but won't plan them herself. But the most important thing is: she always likes to be right."

"Is that all?" Kyoya asked with sarcasm towards the list of things Masashi had told him.

"Most of it, not all. All the other things are minor and she'll wonder if you're stalking her if you know about them." He waved a hand in the air ad if to say 'forget about it'. "So anyway, back to the question at hand. Okay, _'what is your view on love at first sight?'_ Well, that's easy: Yeah, sure why not."

"That's your answer?" Kyoya propped an elbow on the table and leaned his chin against his hand. "You do have to give a three paged essay on the question."

Masashi huffed and puffed his cheeks. "Love at first sight seems reasonable. Romantic, even."

"I don't agree."

"Whose paper is this?" Masashi raised an eyebrow and pointed at the question in his hands.

Kyoya sat up straight. "I'm just trying to let you see the real, reasonable and not get distracted by your views on what is romantic and what isn't." He said. "To love someone at first sight, even if they are good looking or not, it's an uncalled act of prejudice. Most people find it romantic to love someone instantaneously once they walk into the room but it's just a sign of how shallow and narrow-minded the person truly is."

"Kinda harsh there, aren't you, Ohtori?"

Kyoya didn't even blink as he and Masashi met eyes. "To love someone because of what they look like, you should know better than anyone, Yamaguchi, not to judge a book by its cover. But I can see from where you stand in this situation. Being modern times and all; two people barely know each other for an hour before admitting their undying love to each other. Of course after a simple one night stand the memories of each other are nothing but vague blurs of nothing." He sighed and shrugged. "Maybe you should try looking at love in a wider mind perspective other than being influenced by what you read in books and watch in movies."

"Yeah, maybe…" Masashi agreed without thinking. "I guess when you put it that way it does make love at first sight seem evil."

"One has to know who he is choosing as his partner before ever making any declaration of wanting to be together for an eternity." Kyoya finished.

"That seems fair." Masashi nodded and wrote down a few things to make notes out of. He never really thought about love the way Kyoya phrased, it made it seem more complicated and hard, to really know someone. Everyone kept secrets, it was impossible to really know someone nowadays. "Last question: _'what are you views on true love'_…okay then."

There was a long pregnant pause as they both thought about the question. True love? The person you'd want to be with forever. The person you never get tired of seeing or hearing. What really was true love?

"There are so many things it can be." Masashi whispered, starring down at the table because he knew Kyoya was starring at him, waiting for his answer. "Do you have a specific view on it?"

He heard Kyoya sigh as if he had given up waiting for Masashi to answer on his own. "True love. Feelings held strongly between two people, it can be that. But then, it can mean a lot more. When you love someone you know the person, you accept the person and you love those things about the person. True love is the ability to overcome any challenge thrown between two lovers when the word wants to separate them."

"Through the good and the bad, they'll be happy as long as they can be next to each other." Masashi put in, blinking his eyes till they met with Kyoya's. "It means loving the person unconditionally, more than anything in the world. Of course, it doesn't have to be between two people. One person can love another so strongly…so passionately that it can be considered true love. But if that person chooses to be someone else, then you'd be happy if that person is happy. Only looking out for the best of your partner…being happy if they are."

Masashi made a mental note to call an AC workman as soon as Kyoya left because the room suddenly got very heated and silent. He sat perfectly still, trying to breathe evenly and not breaking contact with the storm gray irises which rested viewing his green ones. And once more, Masashi started to notice the little things. The way Kyoya blinked slowly, his eyes never loosing focus and the way his eyelashes hit against his glasses. His pale skin…unmarked and unharmed as always, the way his cheek rested on his palm, his hands.

"Of course I could be wrong," Masashi muttered, his lips barely moving.

Kyoya gave a secretive smile and shrugged lightly. "Of course."

Another pause, both not knowing what to say. There were so many things to say in Masashi's head. So many things but he couldn't them into words. He was tempted to ask about Kyoya's father and relationship with him but that seemed too personal and he didn't want to pry. Maybe his siblings? Did they get along? Siblings had never been Masashi's favorite thing in the world not after…

"You always say that your mother hates you…why do you say that?" Kyoya's voice interfered with his thoughts.

Masashi blinked and said before he could think. "Because she told her herself." He gasped and Kyoya raised an eyebrow in suave movements. "W-Well, once. She's told me once…maybe twice"

"And that's why you freaked out with me, on varies occasions might I add." He goaded.

"Something like that…" Masashi tried to fool his way out of this one but the way Kyoya was starring at him made it seem most unlikely. He had a better chance of dying in the next three seconds then escaping the conversation.

1

2

3

Damn, he would have to talk.

"I've told you before Ohtori, I'm not a male. My mother wants a male heir for the fortune and I'm not it." Masashi glared but then snorted. "Besides, how would you feel if your own daughter took the love of your life away from you?"

"I really can't sympathize." Kyoya pointed out.

"I really can't blame her for hating me, but sometimes she confuses me. I mean, yes, I accidentally did something that ended in my father's death but…" Masashi shook his head, trying to get the ideas out of his mind. "I don't know…what else did I do? Was being born a woman that big of a deal? Or is there something more to it?"

"You're asking me?"

"No…I guess I shouldn't. You answered all my other questions…in such a manner that I couldn't have even comprehend before I just figured you had an answer for this too." Masashi confessed.

"I'm not filled with answers, Yamaguchi; I barely have mine on my own." Kyoya admitted. "Your mother sounds like a character, indeed. It'll be fun gaining her trust and favor."

"And you are prepared, aren't you?" Masashi smirked.

Kyoya returned the motion. "I wouldn't be me if I was anything less. It should be a fun challenge."

"Ha ha, only you would look at it that way." Masashi chuckled, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Maybe it was the setting sun. The setting…Oh! "Ohtori! Come here, come on." He jolted up and grabbed Kyoya's hand, dragging him out of the library.

"Yamaguchi? What are you doing?" Kyoya asked as Masashi held his hand tighter and dragged him up the circular staircase and up into the second floor and kept going down several hallways before answering him.

"You'll see, I wanted to show Tamaki too but since he couldn't make it and all," Masashi grinned as he slowed down and got to glass double doors. Kyoya took his hand back and saw through the glass. There was nothing in the room.

"You came to show me an empty room," Kyoya said, baffled.

"You wish," Masashi snorted and opened the doors.

Yes, it was an empty room. It was large and didn't have a light switch or anything, it seemed plain and ordinary except for the fact that there were a few glass objects lying around. Kyoya looked up at the ceiling to see many glass mirrors each positioned differently everywhere. Masashi walked across the room and pushed a red button on the wall. Kyoya saw as the wall facing out to the city which had a large blue curtain covering it started to pull apart and show a pure glass wall. As it did, the sun beams lit up the room and reflected on the mirrors, hitting the objects in the room and back again. The room was suddenly filled with multicolored rainbow flashes everywhere.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Masashi asked, walking back over. " Miss. Yume picked out this hotel, not only because it's said to be the best but because of this room for me. They called it the Reflection Room, mainly because of the mirrors and the way they make rainbows all over the room but for me…for me it's a place to think. At night too, the sky looks brilliant from here."

"It sure is something…" Kyoya found himself agreeing. He walked through the colors and to the glass wall, overlooking Tokyo. It was really a brilliant sight from up there, everything look small and he could even see a little bit of the ocean, barely anything but it was there.

"Do you have an answer for your question for tomorrow, yet?" Masashi stepped next to Kyoya once again.

Kyoya glanced at him and smiled. "I actually do, mine was pretty easy to come up with."

"And that answer would be?"

"While people delude themselves into thinking that others are always there to help each other out, the world is filled with human beings who are only looking out for their own profit."

Masashi looked around the whole city and didn't know why he couldn't come up with a answer that could prove it wrong. "At a time like this…I can't help but think it's the truth."

"That's because it is."

* * *

**_Do you guys know where I got Kyoya's question? XDDDDDD_**

**_Well, I'll leave it up to your imagination as to where. Let me take this time to ask for forgiveness for any OOC-ness with Kyoya, let me just say that that guy *point at Kyoya* is hard as hell to portray! I love him to death, I really do but God...be easier to portay, dammit! TT______________TT_**

**_So I ask for major forgiveness and pray that he will get better! Anyways, something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that there was a line in the first few starting paragraphs that you guys might want to keep an eye out for because they will come back...eventually. You'll see what I mean._**

**_Anyways, I leave you with my usual saying: review ( kind flames and all) favorite, subscribe-the works._**

**_-Ja' ne_**

**_E-chan _**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey, thanks for reading this chapter. I had tons of fun with it, and I know it might just seem like nonsense at the start but there is a point to this chapter whenever Kyoya and Masashi have a little talk at the moment. Now as to why Masashi's actions at the bottom happened...well, I can't say anymore or I'll ruin it for you! _**

**_I think, now and onward, the chapters will be pretty long. Bare with me!!! Hahahahaha, anyway. Please enjoy this chapter because I have nothing more to say.  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Defeat of some sort**

"Miss. Yume, who exactly are we going to have dinner with?" Masashi asked, gulping as he fixed his black tie and fixed his suit jacket.

Yume looked anxiously down at her watch and muttered. "I don't know, your mother didn't say anything and we're supposed to be there in ten minutes." She turned around and opened the little window dividing the back of the limo with the front and chuckled nervously. "Um, how much longer exactly?"

"Almost there, " The driver answered.

Yume twisted around and took deep breaths, more freaked than Masashi was.

His mother had suddenly told Yume, that morning, to have Masashi dressed and at the _Le virage de la rivière, _the best and most expensive French restaurant in Tokyo, 6 o'clock PM sharp. With small hesitation but no question he got ready and now was in the car to the restaurant, it wasn't until they were almost there that he had realized he didn't even know who they were having dinner with or why Madoka needed him in the first place. Usually she would take care of business dinners on her own.

"Here we are," The driver announced as the car pulled up.

The door opened and Masashi stepped out with Yume following him. They walked in and Yume checked them in while Masashi fixed his cuffs, tie and hair once more. The waiter led them to the back of the restaurant where the rich people who wanted to be known but not seen were seated. It was a beautiful place, Masashi noticed as he looked around. A large double door doorway caught his eye as he walked through the table maze because it led out to a beautiful garden. He mentally made a note to himself to go outside at least once before they left the restaurant. Finally, he caught view of his mother.

Madoka was there wearing a crimson red Grace Ormonde dress and black shawl. She looked beautiful and elegant as she leaned over and laughed, closing her eyes and moving her shoulders. She looked wonderful as she turned and waved over to Masashi with that fake, motherly stare that Masashi loved so much. He smiled and waved, discretely, back. Madoka looked proud as she turned and started to talk to Yoshio Ohtori once more.

_HOLYMOTHEREFFER!_ Masashi stopped breathing and walking, making Yume crash into his back and stumble backwards.

"Master Masashi?" Yume groaned, rubbing her nose and blinking up at him.

"Ohtori…We're having dinner with the Ohtoris'…" Masashi muttered back quickly as he started walking again and stepped into their view.

Sure enough, sitting across his mother was the refined and strict looking Yoshio Ohtori. Next to him was a younger looking man than Yoshio but at the same time old. He had black hair neatly parted to one side with squared glasses and a stern but kind smile. Next to him was a much younger looking man with brown hair, parted neatly to the side once again. And next to him was…no one.

Masashi's heart gave a huge leap. He somehow knew that these were Kyoya's siblings but why no Kyoya? It made him panic and his hands started to feel slightly moist. He let out a shaky breath and kept walking, wishing he had just let his hair down instead of pulling it into a braid but his mother always preferred the braid whenever they were out together. Nearing the table, he felt faint and about to throw up but was able to give a genuine smile when Madoka turned around and they met eyes.

"Hello mother," He leaned down over her chair as she leaned up, meeting half way, they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Masashi! Darling, I'd like you to meet Yoshio Ohtori and his sons; Ichiro and Akito Ohtori," Madoka held his shoulder lovingly and politely extended a hand to Yoshio and pointed at the man with glasses when she said Ichiro and the brown haired man when she said Akito.

Masashi extended a hand and shook with both of them, gawking inwardly as their hands consumed his. Would they notice how small they were and start doubting his gender? No…maybe he was just being paranoid. It just got to him that these were _Kyoya's_ siblings and Kyoya was pretty smart himself, these men had years of knowledge on him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Masashi," Ichiro greeted.

Akito smiled but it had a twist to it of some sort that Masashi couldn't put his finger on it. "We've heard much from your mother."

Masashi nodded with his mouth opened slightly. "Is that so?" He turned to Madoka who had turned to look at him and they exchanged smiles. It was a rule that whenever they were to go out together, a happy and perfect family they would appear to be.

"Master Masashi," Yume coughed.

Masashi turned to her and blinked once before realizing. "Right, sorry. Thank you Miss. Yume, you may go."

"I'll be with Senri," She looked over at Madoka who smiled back.

"Yes, of course! Over at the booth, thank you so much Yume!" Madoka waved as Yume bowed and left in a stiff but calm walk. Masashi watched her and turned back around to find the Ohtori's starring at him. He gulped and smiled, looking down at his menu quickly.

"It's all in French darling; do you want a translated menu?" Madoka leaned over and touched his shoulder.

Masashi shook his head and scanned over the menu. "No thank you, I can read it."

Madoka blinked. "You…When did you learn French?" She asked, in confusion and awe. Whether it was fake or not, Masashi didn't know.

"Oh, well," Masashi looked up bashfully and cleared his throat. "Um, Tamaki, being from France and all, suddenly got the idea I should learn French too because we travel around those parts and it came pretty easy."

"Do you know Tamaki Suoh?" Yoshio spoke in clipped words it ran chills down his spine.

"Yes," He answered with another gulp

"We are in the same class, father," A familiar voice said behind Masashi and he felt a huge wave of relief ripple through his body and he suddenly felt like he could breath again, it was like a miracle. He quickly turned to see Kyoya smiling down at him. "Nice to see you again Yamaguchi."

"The feeling is _greatly_ returned Ohtori," Masashi breathed out and gave such a relieved smile it made Kyoya go blank for a second before he shook his head and sat down next to Akito with a knowing smile.

"So you and Kyoya are in the same class?" Akito asked, setting eyes on Masashi.

"Yes," Masashi agreed and quickly turned the youngest son. "I never got to thank you for helping me with the questions way back when; I know it's a while back but…"

"It's fine, it was a pleasure to help," Kyoya responded politely back.

Masashi nodded and smiled down at his menu. He never felt more relieved to see Kyoya in his entire life and he couldn't help but want to laugh at the feeling. He felt like he could handle this dinner if he had company and someone he actually knew to talk to, but either way he would have to watch what he said.

"So tell me, Ichiro, what are you doing nowadays?" Madoka focused on the oldest son.

"Well, I'm helping out my father as much as I can at the hospital."

"Lovely."

"It's going very well actually, everything seems to be in order and nobody has died as of today," He made the joke and everyone but Masashi gave a small chuckle. He looked at Ichiro and couldn't help but feel strange about him. He shrugged it off and kept looking through the menu.

"So Masashi, how are things going at school for you?" Akito leaned forward and asked him.

Masashi glanced up and looked blank. "Oh school? Yeah, great, terrific. Fun."

"Well, there has to be more than that, now isn't there?" He goaded.

Masashi blinked a few times before turning to Kyoya. "It's been pretty normal, wouldn't you say?"

"I'd have to agree." Kyoya answered, his eyes still scanning the menu. "Except for the Chemistry incident on Tuesday, everything's been perfectly normal."

"Chemistry incident?" Madoka leaned forward, entwining her fingers together and resting her elbows on the table so she could place her chin on her tied hands.

Masashi let out a chuckle and explained. "We were in the Chemistry lab on Tuesday and Tamaki accidentally poured a toxic on me," He chuckled a little louder and the whole table, minus Kyoya who had a smile on his face at the memory, felt awkward about how happy Masashi was over a dangerous event. "It hurt a lot, I almost started crying!"

"It burned quite a bit of his skin off but you were fine in the end of it all, how is your wound doing?" Kyoya set down his menu and glanced at Masashi's left arm.

Masashi pulled his sleeve up and the others leaned slightly forward to see a large squared bandage wrapped around his lower arm. He smiled and shrugged. "Great! It feels better now."

"Were the school nurses able to help you?" Ichiro asked, examining the bandage from afar. "I could take a look at it if you'd want."

Masashi shook his head and refused. "No thank actually Ohtori took care of it, I trust it'll be fine," He narrowed his eyes softly and starred at both brothers with an innocent appreciation. "As soon as Tamaki had accidentally poured it the chemical over my arm, Ohtori didn't even think once before he was taking care and washing off my wound, it hurt, the process of it I mean but it was for the better."

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Madoka asked in urgency.

Masashi turned to his mother. "I didn't want you to worry, Ohtori really did help me out a lot, and it didn't seem like that big of a deal."

Madoka gave him a disapproving, motherly look and sighed, shaking her head. She then turned to Kyoya and then toward Yoshio. "You have a quiet a reliable and trustworthy son, my dear Yoshio…well, they are all wonderful."

Yoshio thanked her and Masashi beamed. Even if his mother had complimented all the Ohtori boys, for a moment she had given her favor to Kyoya and maybe that would help him in his goal. Masashi beamed even more at the thought as the waitress came back to take their orders. He was happy. He was overjoyed.

"Ma'am, what would you like to have?" The waitress asked.

Masashi turned to his mother to see what she would order but he was sure his mother had been the first to order. He looked at the lady who was starring right at…him. He gawked and looked around real quick to see if maybe, suddenly, another girl had joined their table but no one. He turned back and gave a nervous smile.

"Um…I'm a –"

"I'm appalled that the staff here does not know a man when they see one," Yoshio suddenly spoke out in a calm but cold voice, turning his head sharply to the waitress.

Madoka closed her eyes and her mouth went into a tight line, the others just starred at the waitress in a disapproving manner except for Kyoya, who starred at Masashi while the conversation about how stupid the help could be and question if they could get a better server. Though he had felt like he was going to die when the waitress had called him a woman, he couldn't help but feel happy about it.

Dinner went on without problem, Masashi felt awkward every time Ichiro or Akito would ask him questions about his interests, he often found himself turning to Kyoya for help and every time, sure enough, Kyoya would be there to lend a hand or answer a question for him in a way that surprised even Masashi. After a while though, Madoka, Yoshio and the older brothers started to talk about business and hospitals and it seemed to get boring. Masashi would frequently look over his shoulder at he garden and sigh, in hopes that he would get to go at least once but he didn't know how to excuse himself from the table.

"Yamaguchi, I'm going to garden, mind accompanying me?"

Well, there was always that way.

Masashi looked up at Kyoya, his mouth opened a little bit like an O. "Ah…yes! Sure, why not. It's not we're needed here, right?" He turned to look at him mother who shrugged and smiled, going on to talk to Yoshio.

Masashi got up and they walked in silence until they were out of the doors. The garden was full of multi-colored flowers and green, green plants everywhere. Hanging down from the ceiling, draping themselves over the walls and crawling through the floors. Masashi gave a loud laugh and stretched his arms wide; there was nobody around except for the bar tender who was sitting patiently behind his booth away from them.

"Happy to be out of there?" Kyoya looked around the large, luscious greenery.

Masashi nodded wildly. "I usually don't attend business dinners with my mother; it drives both me and her crazy."

"It doesn't seem that way, you seem like the perfect family," Kyoya signaled to walk over to the bar. Masashi followed closed behind.

"Yes well, I think she took acting classes in High School," Masashi reasoned, sitting on one of the booth's stools as Kyoya simply reclined on the counter. He scanned over the menus for the drinks and hummed softly to himself.

A moment of silence passed as both of them ordered their drinks and Kyoya paid for them both. As the bar tender fixed the drinks, Masashi looked around the garden and at some point swore to himself that he saw a familiar black set of locks but it was just a mirage. He couldn't have been there.

"Tamaki decided to go to Haruhi's today," Kyoya mentioned.

Masashi turned to him in surprise. "What now?"

"He called me this morning and suddenly wanted to visit Haruhi's residence, I had the address so I called the other hosts and we all went," He leaned back on the counter.

"How'd it go?" Masashi grinned.

Kyoya shrugged. "I've talked to Ranka before, it wasn't anything new but the others were surprised. Apparently, according to the twins, Tamaki attacked Haruhi, but I'm sure it was nothing but an accident."

"It'd better had been."

"Of course," Kyoya chuckled at Masashi's expression.

Masashi studied him for second after the bar tender left; announcing that he had to get more ice from the kitchen. He just starred at him for a few seconds before a revelation came to mind. To Masashi, it was pretty obvious that Tamaki was head over heels about Haruhi but he was just an idiot and thought he loved her as a daughter, as if. At the moment, Masashi knew Haruhi wasn't really into Tamaki but the possibility was there it just hadn't bloomed. Hikaru and Kaoru always flirted with Haruhi and fooled themselves into thinking it was because they liked to bother Tamaki when in truth both of them were falling in love with her. Mori and Hunny seemed to know all this about the others as well but kept their mouth shut but they loved Haruhi like a sister or their best friend.

But what about Kyoya?

Haruhi had told him about what happened that night at the beach and Masashi hadn't taken it too well. He had felt such anger that he nearly broke the glass cup he had been holding when Haruhi had told him. He didn't hate Haruhi for it, she was innocent. He hated Kyoya for it because he had tried to make a pass at his best friend and whether it really was because he was trying to teach Haruhi a lesson or because he felt feelings towards her, Masashi didn't know and nothing Kyoya ever did hinted at either or.

"Are you in love with Haruhi?"

Masashi heard the words before he could have thought of a more tactful way of phrasing it. Oh well, Haruhi's bluntness had rubbed off, he could always blame it on her cause that's what best friends do.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "How did this suddenly come up?"

"Answer my question first," Masashi ordered with a stern voice. "You know very well that Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru are in love with Haruhi…but how about you? She told me about that night at Nekozawa's summer home. Did you do that because you really were trying to teach her a lesson or because you love her?"

"Love is a strong word," Kyoya pointed out.

Masashi growled as Kyoya stayed perfectly calm and didn't say anymore. He hadn't agreed but with his small love statement it made it seem like he did harbor feelings for Haruhi. The thought repulsed him.

"You can't."

"Can't what?"

"You can't love her," Masashi ordered. They met eyes and Masashi narrowed dangerously. "She's my best friend; I won't allow you to take her away from me just yet." Masashi suddenly smirked, an evil smirk and shrugged, resting his elbows on the booth and closing his eyes. "Besides, I thought you only liked guys."

Masashi braced himself for a nasty comment around the words: "bastard" or possibly "son of a bitch" or maybe the mothereffer bomb but nothing came. He turned to look at Kyoya with an expectant face but only found him starring ahead. Masashi blinked and cleared his throat.

"This is usually the time when you tell me off…you know; call me a pain in the ass or something along the lines."

"It seems unreasonable to call you those things anymore," He answered, calm and smooth as always.

Masashi spun in his seat. "What now?"

Kyoya sighed at length and blinked once before sitting down, setting an elbow on the counter, crossing his legs and leaning slightly back before answering Masashi. "You once said that there were two types of people in the world. And you were the second type."

"Yes," Masashi was amazed how far Kyoya's memory could remember.

"I'm the first type, the type who analyzes the situation and tries to come up with the most fitting solution to the problem or either accept the situation and let it takes it toll but make plans as to what to do once the problem is over," Kyoya tilted his head slightly and starred at nothing, "this is true. This is usually how my life works for me and yet when that situation came to me, something I'd never dealt with before, I tried to figure out a way to escape the problem." He paused and his eyes narrowed in anger.

Masashi was completely lost but couldn't help but ask. "Did you accomplish this?"

Kyoya turned to him and sighed in frustration and defeat. "I couldn't find a logical way to revolutionize the problem no matter what approach I took towards it. And even if I resorted to my second option and just let it go on and find a different approach to it after it happened, I wasn't fond of either outcome and I just went back to where I started."

Heavy silence followed again and Masashi starred at Kyoya's angry expression. He had absolutely no idea what Kyoya was talking about, maybe his problem was one with his father and he couldn't find a way around it? Whatever it was, it seemed big so it must have had something to do with the whole heir thing.

"You were mad?"

Kyoya chuckled darkly. "More than you can imagine. Nothing made sense, everything I built my life, my morals, on seemed completely worthless because I couldn't figure out this _simple thing_. Anything and everyone could make me angry; I wouldn't take any remarks towards me, which is why I was so short tempered with you, because nothing made sense anymore!"

Masashi tilted his head. "And now?"

"And now…" Kyoya repeated and his expression went calm and composed as it always was. He looked so much…relieved and liberated it was rather soothing. "After you think and process something so much, there's only so much you can do about it. The situation plagued me until I knew I would have to give it up and just wait and see what happens," A secretive smirk played on his lips and made Masashi's heart freeze, it sure was an evil smirk.

"W-What's your motive now, then?" He asked, afraid of finding out what situation would make Kyoya so angry and what he was planning on doing.

Kyoya shrugged as the bar tender came back and Masashi couldn't help but think about what perfect timing he had. "Most likely, if my calculations are correct, the problem might not be so much as a problem; few things can be gained from it. I think I'll try and see how it goes from here, whatever the outcome will be I'm sure I'll be prepared for it, don't you think?"

Masashi agreed almost too quickly, afraid of answering anything else.

Kyoya smirked. "You have no idea as to what I am speaking of and yet you agree and listen so intently. "

"It's the only thing I'm good for, might as well go all at it!" Masashi exclaimed.

Steps were heard and Yume soon appeared at the doorway, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Master Ohtori, your family is leaving, sir."

Kyoya pushed off the stool and told Masashi to drink his beverage before he left. Masashi starred as he went and suddenly felt faint all over again. His head pulsed and the room was spinning. Yume walked over and stood in front of him, looking between her master and the boy who had left.

"Are you all right, Master Masashi?" She asked.

Masashi smiled weakly. "Yes, of course, who shouldn't I be?"

"You look sick."

"At least I'm true to how I feel."

"Your mother has left; she said she's coming over tomorrow evening for…" She trailed off and Masashi knew the message because Yume's eyes started to tear.

He choked. "What did I do this time?"

"Apparently, you broke the rule of 'perfect family' because you kept your burn from her and made her look like a complete idiot," Yume whimpered as she wiped her tears away.

Masashi rolled his eyes. "Remind me to thank Tamaki later."

"Yes Master," Yume starred at him then broke into a small smile. "You sure did pay Master Ohtori a lot of attention today."

"Hm?"

"Yes, every time either his brothers spoke to you, you would always turn your attention to him, it was quite funny to watch," Yume giggled.

Masashi scowled. "That's because he was the only one I knew there! There's no more than that. That person confuses me more than anyone in the world."

Yume smiled tenderly and sat down on the stool next to the miserable girl in disguise. "What were you guys talking about out here?"

Masashi watched as the bar tender put their drinks on the counter and busied himself with other things. He reached over and grabbed the drink in front of Yume. "I don't know, he was trying to tell me something important I guess, but I have no clue as to what he meant, really."

Yume starred as Masashi took a drink of the liquid and made a puckered face then shivered as if it was poison. He looked down at it once more before drinking more of it, the reaction was the same. Yume looked at him then grabbed the drink that was set in front of him and took a drink; it was a sweet and fruity, tasting of strawberries and vanilla with ice. She blinked hard and looked at Masashi, who was starring down at his glass.

"Master Masashi…_this _is your drink."

"I know."

* * *

**_*nodsnodsnods*_**

**_I had fun writing this chapter and as to what "situation" Kyoya was talking about, it will be shown in future. It actually is quite a situation. The next chapter is half way down, it might go kinda fast but that's because as of right now it's five pages and still not to the main point of the chapter so hopefully you guys like it! _**

**_I know Madoka was sweet in this, but she is EVIL! Just saying...well, maybe she'll get better?_**

**_I have nothing to say again! I'm just...nothing. But anyway, hoped you enjoy. please review and tell me what you think, favorite, subscribe--the works or whatever!_**

**_--loves loves always_**

**_E-chan_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hahahaha, updated in one day! I am amazing! _**

**_Anyways, I have noted to myself that every "#5" and "#0" chapter we reach it will be a turn over. Like the next chapter, will be a MAJOR turn over. Five chapters later, another MAJOOOOOR turn over. I think...yeah, a MAJOR turn over. And so one and so forth. Thank you so much to the reviewer who reviewed on chapter 28, it made me very happy!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reunion **

"_Gardening Club?" A thirteen year old Haruhi dressed in the navy blue and red middle school uniform asked as she blinked at the pink, green and yellow advertisement that was shoved in her face._

_A fourteen year old Masashi grinned and leaned closer to her, so they both could examine the paper. "It looks like fun, it'll be led by Miss. Sugisaki and we'll get to do projects out of school!"_

"_Sounds…like too much effort," Haruhi narrowed her eyes as if the mere thought of joining the club was straining her. "I really don't want to."_

_Masashi chuckled and put a hand on Haruhi's head, putting weight into it and making her shorter than she already was. "What was that?"_

"_S-Stop that!"_

"_Say you'll join."_

"_No!"_

"_Come ooooon."_

"_Get off!" Haruhi whined and flapped her arms around but nobody in the hallways helped her. _

_Everybody in the school knew that Haruhi and Masashi were best friends since childhood and they were always together. It was usual that Masashi would often tease or force Haruhi into something she said she didn't want to do but later have fun with it so as Masashi forced Haruhi into a knucklehead and started digging his fist into her hair, nobody did anything but laugh._

"_Aaaaaah, stop! That hurts, that hurts!" Haruhi growled._

_Masashi laughed and finally let her go and put his hands at his hips. "Come on Haruhi, it'll be fun! Just give it a try."_

"_It's always that with you, Masashi, come on! I have other things to do," Haruhi informed._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like going out with me on a date for example."_

_Masashi blinked as a hand clapped down on Haruhi's small shoulder and pulled her close to a body. A _boy's_ body. Masashi traced up the hand to see a boy, a good looking boy, with pale skin, a mess of black hair and mischievous dark gray eyes. He grinned crookedly as he winked at Masashi._

"_Mind if I take her out for a date?"_

_Masashi blinked once more, looking between Haruhi and the boy he'd never seen before. Haruhi felt faint as Masashi flashed one of his sweetest, dazzling smiles at the boy. Masashi never let Haruhi go out with any boy so why was he acting this was now? Masashi leaned forward and chuckled._

"_Well…"_

_Haruhi didn't know how it happened but one moment Masashi's knee was near the ground and the next it was being shoved into the boy's stomach. In swift movements, Masashi grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her closer to him and far away from the boy on the ground._

"_OF COURSE I MIND, YOU MORON!"_

_The boy on the ground looked out of it for a moment. They waited seconds before Haruhi looked up at Masashi and muttered. "I think he's dead."_

"_I'm not dead, but a little harder and I would have died!" The boy dramatically spat out, waving his legs and arms in the air before dropping them on the ground, rolling his head to the side and sticking out his tongue like a dog would do. "I'm dead."_

"_Who are you?" Masashi made the word "who" seem like two words. The boy rocked back and forth on the ground before sitting up and running a hand through his silky looking black hair._

_The boy looked up at him and starred for a second before the advertisement caught his eye. He picked it up and grinned, looking back up at Masashi and Haruhi. "Yo!My name is Daichi Sasashara and if you're planning on joining the Gardening Club, I totally approve!"_

**x.X.x**_  
_

Masashi was walking down the north hallway to the 3rd music room when he got the phone call. It was after school and he had finished running errands for some teachers who had caught him off guard and handed him a list of things to do and now he could finally go to the host club and…work some more. But at least he got free coffee and snacks, there's the silver lining.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he nearly tripped over from the sudden feeling. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, narrowing his eyes at the number. He blew out a breath in disbelief, why would she be calling now of all times? How did she get her number in the first place? More importantly, was it really her?

"Hello?"

"Yo! Do you, like, know what day it is on Saturday?" A bright, cheerful voice asked and sounds of fumbling were heard along side it.

Masashi chuckled. Sure enough, it was her. Two years and she was still the same as always. "Um…no, actually. Is it your birthday?"

"Please, you _wish_ it were my birthday, but sadly, no!"

"Nice to talk to you again, Kazumi."

"And the feeling is mutual, Masashi!" The girl on the other end burst into a loud laughter. Masashi heard her groan and move around a bit before she came back into a focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking down the hallway and the door to the Host room seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"I'm fine! Anyways, back to Saturday. You'll never guess what day it is!"

"I don't know, I'm not good at guessing games, just tell me," Masashi sighed, switching the phone to a different ear.

Kazumi sighed on the other end in fake exasperation. "The day the Gardening Club did their recreation program at Aisha Fields! Remember? Exactly two years ago"

Masashi's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Oh? That's this Saturday? Gosh, Kazumi, I completely forgot."

"Well, now you know!"

Masashi started walking again, he had nearly forgotten so much about him middle school experience…well, almost everything. "Is there a certain reason I needed to know this date?" He paused at the host club door and put a hand on the doorknob.

"You read me like an open book, Masa Dear, yes there is!" Kazumi announced. She cleared her throat and started speaking again. "Well, I've been able to contact almost everyone who helped out that day to bring the beautiful Aisha Fields to life again and apparently, no one has been back since…well, two years ago. So the amazing party planner that I am decided 'Hey, let's have a Returning to Aisha Fields Party to those who helped out, it'll be totally cool' party! Besides that, is going to be our guest of honor!"

Masashi heard her heave on the other line, she had said that with one breath and one breath only. "Okay…so…this Saturday?"

"Exactly!"

"Got it."

"You attend Ouran, don't you?"

"Have you been stalking me?"

"Something like that, it's more like watching your house at night and following you around town. Yeah, and Haruhi's there isn't she?"

Masashi swung open the door and quickly laid eyes on Haruhi, sitting at her hosting table with three other girls. She saw Masashi and beamed, waving once at him. Masashi smiled back and nodded even though Kazumi wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, she's here," He answered.

"All right then, inform her that this Saturday the Gardening Club that helped out two years ago will be getting together at 1 o'clock PM at Aisha Fields, I need you to bring two litters of coke and Haruhi to bring a cake!" Kazumi ordered and Masashi made mental notes.

"All right, then. Got it, we'll be there." Masashi agreed, slowly making his way to the back where Liet was waiting for him. He waved at girls who noticed him walking by.

"Oh and Masashi."

"Yes?"

Kazumi spat out something quickly before she yelled a "BYE" to Masashi and hung up.

Even if her speech was incomprehensible and most anybody could not understand her, Masashi did understand her. And that was why he stood in the spot he stopped walking at, stiff and shocked, his heart beating fast with his face, bright, bright red.

**=Saturday=**

"Wow, look at all the trees!"

"Oh look, there's a river!"

"What's that thing right there, it looks like weird! Is it a bird feeder?"

"If I'm correct, that's a public grill commoners use to fry their food when they can't bring their own to parks."

"I hope there's lots of cake where we're going!"

"Yeah…"

Masashi and Haruhi were ready to kill. The moment all the girls left the club and Haruhi was alone, Masashi had told her about Kazumi's phone call and everyone in the host club had to know what was going on. And no matter how lame Masashi made the picnic sound, Tamaki and the others were persistent on going, well, mainly Tamaki to experience a real commoner's cookout. So now, looking out the windows and pointing at the most random things, the host club looked like a bunch of tourist.

"You did make sure to call Kazumi, didn't you?" Haruhi muttered to Masashi.

Masashi nodded. "I did, she was happy about having more people but…they might be too much."

"Yeah, no kidding." Haruhi sighed and looked out the window.

She nothing but a mere wall of large stones with vines draping over it and twisting in strange ways and she knew that over that wall was Aisha Fields, the first place the Gardening Club went to help. The last club Masashi was able to join and he had loved it. The fact that he had joined such a great club, not the fact that it was his last.

The car came to a stop near old, stone-made staircase and everyone filed out. Masashi and Haruhi led the way up. They held their breaths as they saw what they had created two years ago had blossomed to be more than they wanted. The trees they planted had grown over their size, the flowers were blooming beautiful, the benches were still in one piece and the fountain looked lean and uncontaminated. Gathered near the fountain spread out over two picnic tables were at least ten or twelve teenagers. They all wore smiles and laughed, all the students who had been there to help out that year. They looked so much different but even if they had all separated separate ways, being together didn't seem like any trouble.

"Whoa!"

"This is amazing!"

"Look at all the flowers!"

"Which ones that one?"

"I believe that's a hydrangea."

Masashi and Haruhi tried their best to ignore their fellow unwanted companions and kept moving forward. As they walked forward, each of the teenagers started to notice their arrival and the smiles grew into large beams.

"Ah! It's Haruhi!"

"Masashi!"

"Look, she cut her hair!"

"Masashi! You grew out yours, it looks so pretty!"

"Hey look, everybody, they're here!"

"Yay! They're here!"

The cluster of teens ran over and greeted their old friends. The host club stood back and watched as the two elite school students greeted the normal school students as if they weren't any different. What was strange was how the guys were treating Masashi like a man and Haruhi like a girl, they were used to the first one but seeing the guys treat Haruhi kinder and more flirtatiously—even if Haruhi didn't notice—it was strange.

"I am soooo glad you were able to make it!" Kazumi, a girl with black hair and brown eyes, giggled as she hugged Masashi and Haruhi at the same time. She looked behind them and grinned widely as she saw the Ouran boys. "Aaaaaand, these must be your rich school friends, well introduce them you two, don't let them feel all strange."

"What if they _are_ strange?" Masashi muttered at Kazumi who smacked his arm and pouted. Masashi rolled his eyes and made the introductions. Tamaki made a big fuss about being invited while the other hosts just starred and wished he wouldn't do that.

When introductions were over and everyone relaxed, people went off to do their own thing. Some went to look around in the gardens, others went down by the river, and some started to get the food prepared. Masashi was sitting on one of the wooden tables with Kyoya and Tamaki while Hunny and Mori picked flowers and the twins played around in the fountain, splashing water at Haruhi who was talking to old friends.

"It's so beautiful here, it almost really takes you breath away," Tamaki said as he looked around the beautiful fields.

Masashi grinned. "Almost? I absolutely love this place, it's my favorite. Coming here, I always remember that I helped create this place and help it bloom to what it really was."

"Is that why you love gardening so much?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his book on his lap. Masashi turned to him with a blank expression. "You like gardening a lot, is it because it makes you feel like once in your life you were able to do something of worth? You were able to make you existence known and useless for a short time?"

"What are you…?" Masashi muttered and trailed off. He looked straight at Kyoya, confused and dumbfounded, and shook his head as he tried to process what Kyoya was saying. He suddenly felt very lightheaded and vulnerable, so much he had to turn away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I guess not," Kyoya hummed softly and went back to his reading as if nothing happened.

Masashi, at the moment, dearly wished he had the talent Kyoya possessed of saying something and then moving on as if it was of no importance when it really was. He sighed and glanced over at Tamaki, who was starring back. He had a deep, thoughtful expression on his face that broke out into the idiotic smile once more.

"Thanks for letting us come here, Masashi, it was very kind of you," He thanked.

Masashi smiled back. "Yeah, no problem. I was just worried you guys might have thought it was lame, I mean, it means a lot to us but to others it's just another garden that kids who thought they could make a huge impact in the world helped re-create."

"But it's more than that, isn't it? It was a dream, a hope that the world could change," Tamaki said back. "That didn't make any sense did it?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that…you were just so calm it took me by surprise," Masashi confessed. Then Tamaki got that idiotic glint in his eyes.

"Of course! I am a man of many talents and one of them is to share my endless wisdom with others who need a helping hand! And this beautiful atmosphere is just the place to enlighten all the lost souls of the world and lead them down the path of righteousness!"

"Yeah, nothing you said made sense," Masashi lifted a hand as if telling him to halt. "Stop while you're still at it, really…stop…now."

Tamaki went off to shower Haruhi with his knowledge and the table was quiet. Masashi looked around his old friends; he knew them each well but not well enough. He saw almost everybody that had been there to help two years earlier minus one special face. He sighed sadly and bit his lower lip, placing his hands on either side of him and leaning back on the table for support. He looked up at the canopy of tree tops and his skin glittered gold from the sunlight streaming through the open spaces. Everything was at peace until Kazumi started screaming.

"Hey everybody!She's heeeeeeeeere!" She cheered, cupping on hand around her mouth and waving her arm in the air. Every one of the members started squealing, laughing and running over to the wall. Masashi jumped off the table and walked over, looking over the wall and seeing a black car and a familiar face getting out. She was a young lady in her late twenties—25 years old to be precise—with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She got out of the car, wearing a yellow sundress and straw-hat with a large sunflower. Her kind face hadn't changed since they last saw her two years ago. Masashi and Haruhi exchanged happy smiles; Miss Sugisaki had always been their favorite teacher.

She looked around for a bit before Kazumi called her attention up. She looked up at them and her whole face lit up, beaming with kindness and love. Everybody started waving, giving her thumbs up or clapping their hands but everyone, at the same time, shouted.

"WELCOME, MISS. SUGISAKI!"

The lady's eyes filled with tears as she clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded happily, yelling back at them that it was good to be back. The old members all ran down the stairs to tackle their former teacher in large hugs with tears and smiles but Masashi stayed where he was next to Haruhi. Haruhi stayed, because she figured she could always hug Miss. Sugisaki when she came up and people weren't going to hurt her in the process, but Masashi stayed because he couldn't move. Because someone had captured him in a stare and he wasn't able to move.

Haruhi glanced down at what Masashi was starring at and groaned, rolling her eyes. The person was fairly tall, with peachy-white skin, a set of messy black locks, dark gray-blue eyes wearing simple torn jeans, a green shirt with the words "FUGGEDABOUTIT" across the chest, a metallic necklace and brown sandals. On his perfectly formed lips was a mischievous smile grin both Haruhi and Masashi knew from two years ago.

"_Yo! My name is Daichi Sasashara and if you're planning on joining the Gardening Club, I totally approve!"_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kazumi was supposed to be the girl that was mentioned in that certain volume of Ouran, can't remember which though. I'm having a love-hate relationship with the next chapter, I LOVE writing it but...it makes me sad and you'll see why._**

**_Anyways, not much to say other than I will absolutely, never take Prussia's love advice if I'm ever stuck in a dark, dark closet with Liet. It's a HUGE no-no. Just for future reference. So moving on, please review flames and all) favorite, subscribe- whatever works for you!_**

**_Toodle-doo_**

**_E-chan  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_This was so much fun to write! I'm not kidding, long and hard but fun! _**

**_Ch3rryc0l4, I know you wanted Masashi to fall in love with a cake...or something of the sort but I am utterly sorry! I like it better this way! *chuckles evilly* Please enjoy this chapter, I have nothing more to say up here other than that. I don't know anything Ouran, let's just make that clear!_**

**_Now, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The one who loves **

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Help me, somebody, save me! Ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaagh!"

The host club had never seen Masashi so energetic, so red, and so…angry. They gulped as he ran a couple of steps before jumping off and landing smack on the back of the boy they found out to be Daichi Sasahara, the class-clown and troublemaker of the Gardening Club. He was a character, maybe even bigger than the host club, but more importantly, how he drove Masashi up the wall so quickly it should have been illegal. One small remark made Masashi tackle him to ground in fists and nobody did anything to help them. Not even Haruhi.

The first time Daichi had made a perverted comment about something Hikaru and Kaoru had done, Masashi had punched his face, knocking him out for at least ten minutes and Haruhi had said nothing. And now, when Daichi had said something that did not, without a doubt, need to be repeated, Masashi had slammed his hand down on the wooden table and started running towards Daichi—it made the hosts wonder whether he knew it was coming because by the time Masashi had gotten up, Daichi was a distance from the table.

"H-Haruhi, shouldn't you…I don't know, stop them?" Tamaki pointed at Masashi was pulling on Daichi's hair while tears ran down his cheeks in rivers.

Haruhi looked over and twitched and looked back. "No, that idiot deserves it."

"You don't like him Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, eating a piece of cake that Haruhi had brought, even if the proper food wasn't even ready yet.

"It's not that I don't like him, he just causes too many problems, to everyone," Haruhi answered truthfully.

The host club watched as Masashi fought with Daichi on the ground, punching fist into the ground, or once in a while—when Daichi would look like had had a chance of winning and was above Masashi—scratching his face with his long nails. Masashi had never looked so angry in his life, but through that, a small glitter in his eyes looked amused and happy. Ecstatic.

It wasn't until Daichi put his hand on Masashi's upper arm that anyone did anything about their fight, and it was because suddenly Masashi screamed out in agony. Daichi quickly let go and crawled backwards as Haruhi shot up from her seat and ran over to him, along with everyone else.

"What did you do him?" She hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously as Masashi squirmed, holding his upper arm tight in his hand.

"I-I didn't do anything! I barely touched him!" Daichi protested, lifting both his hands up in sign he had given up.

Masashi turned bright red, he shouldn't have screamed but he had. And it was because right where Daichi had put his arm his mother had planted a burning metal flat iron until his skin burned off and molted into something disgusting and not even Yume had been able to fix it. It still burned if anyone poked it or even slightly touched it, so as Haruhi tried to look at the wound, he moved back.

"N-No!" He cried, looking calm just surprised. He felt all eyes on him and he chuckled nervously, he had no idea how he would get out of this mess. "Um…It was nothing, just a trick! Just to get him off, and gosh, did it ever work! Hahahahahaha…" He laughed it off and stood back up, dusting his clothes off.

Haruhi looked at him warily as she stood back up and everyone smiled in pleasure that he was okay and headed over back to the tables.

"Was it really that?" She questioned him.

Masashi nodded truthfully, even though he was lying outright. "I'm fine Haruhi, it's all part of the game!"

"Yeah, Haruhi, totally part of the game!" Daichi chimed, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"Hands off, moron."

Daichi backed up again and stuck out his tongue, putting a horrified expression on his face before running off. "MASASHI IS SO MEAN, STAY AWAY FROM HIM PEOPLE! HE'LL GIVE YOU HERPES!"

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN WITH ALL YOUR TEETH GONE, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Masashi screamed, gathering a fist together and taking a step toward the direction that Daichi was running off to.

Haruhi placed a hand on his arm and stopped him. "No, he's an idiot. Let him be."

Masashi looked between the boy running and his best friend and sighed. "Fine, just because you asked."

"That's why _I_ asked and not anyone else," Haruhi smiled.

Masashi chuckled and led her back to the tables. "And suddenly you have all the power over me?"

"I always have, what are you talking about?" Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat in front of him, next to Tamaki who was sitting in front of Kyoya.

Masashi could only laugh and they lapsed into a rather enjoyable and calm conversation compared to other events that happened that day. After a while, Miss. Sugisaki had joined them and the rich school boys saw what sweet and caring teacher both Haruhi and Masashi had had. Some of the older boys had started up a grill—one they had brought themselves—and were starting to cook hamburgers and hot dogs, a new experience to the Ouran boys for never trying Western cook out food. Masashi was enjoying himself when Kazumi snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

"Do me a he-uuuuuuuge favor wavor?" She cooed into his ear.

Masashi raised his eyebrows and turned his head so they were looking at each other, their faces inches apart. "Depends, what it is?"

"Nothing big, sheesh! I want you to see the flowers you planted," She demanded.

Masashi raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical. "I planted many flowers."

"But which ones are you favorite?" Kazumi winked and skipped off somewhere else when they called to her saying they had bubble machines. Masashi looked confused then beamed.

"Ah, yes. I looked at everything but those," He whispered to himself, remembering the flowers he had forgotten to check.

"Which ones are they?" Kyoya asked, looking at him sideways.

Masashi looked at Kyoya then to the garden, back at Kyoya then the garden once more before answering. "Hey, you, come with me! I gotta show you something!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow questionably then scowled. "I have no business going anywhere with you."

"Too bad, I'm forcing you," Masashi stated, grabbing his arm, pulling him up, and dragging him from the table. Strange thing was, though the frown on his face stayed firm on his lips, Kyoya didn't argue, but the frown said enough. Masashi dragged him deeper into the garden where the plants started to crawl over their heads and the get thicker. Kyoya watched as Masashi slowed down near a patch of purple flowers in bunches, looking like little belles clustered together.

He turned to look at Masashi. "Snapdragons? You dragged me here to see snapdragons?"

Masashi looked up at him innocently. "Aren't they pretty?"

"I'm guessing these are the flowers Kazumi was talking to you about?" Kyoya asked, looking carefully at the purple plants. They did look pretty, healthier than most of the other flowers.

"Yeah, snapdragons are my favorite!"

"And why did you bring me to look at them? What's the importance?" Kyoya wondered in earnest.

Masashi looked up at him and Kyoya studied his face. In the lighting, it almost looked like he had a bruise right below his left eye, but it might have been something else. His eyes blinked down at the plants innocently, as if really trying to figure out why he had dragged Kyoya all the way over here. He glanced up at him and spoke with an "isn't-it-obvious" innocent expression.

"Because they reminded me of you,"

A moment of silence passed and a few students, Kazumi one of them, passed by with large bubble making guns that created a sea of bubbles as they left. Masashi giggled and started to move around the floating circles, popping each one with one slender finger. Kyoya watched as he entertained himself popping the bubbles and suddenly stopped. Masashi looked up at him, blinking hard and the color of his cheeks turning red, he could see that even through the endless amount of bubbles.

"What?" Masashi asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kyoya looked back down at the flowers and smiled. "I remind you of those flowers? May I ask, how?"

"I…don't know. I mean, just the name, snapdragons! It just reminded me of you. Like…snap, for the fact that you get angry so easily, or used to, and dragon because…you can be…very mean in the most intellectual way," Masashi stammered, lowering his eyes to look at Kyoya's shoes. Simple looking black shoes that probably cost at least three hundred dollars and suddenly they seemed to take a step forward, but maybe it was just his head playing tricks. "But it wasn't just because it sounded mean, I mean they're also very beautiful, not to say that you're beautiful, it's rude to call men beautiful, isn't it? No! I mean, you're very pretty…is it rude to call a man pretty? Um, uh, uh, and elegant. Very elegant! Wait! No, you aren't elegant! Well yes but… ugh, this is coming out all wrong…"

Masashi heard a familiar chuckle and he looked up to look directly at Kyoya. Wasn't he standing at least two feet away before? Masashi couldn't think straight though at the moment, he wasn't making any sense at all and Kyoya was just standing there…laughing. Masashi knew the color of his cheeks was rising and bit his lip.

"Shut up," He muttered like a child.

Kyoya stopped and looked extremely amused. "I'm just surprised you could find a connection between me and a plant—"

"Flowers!"

"—of any sort, by the way, your comparison is horrible!" Kyoya chuckled even louder and Masashi looked helpless.

The bubbles started to pop one by one and even if it'd seem like the evaporating water would make it cooler, Masashi only felt heat as he heard the chuckle die down and silence overcome the two once more. He turned to look at the flowers and thought that maybe it had been a stupid idea to bring Kyoya. It was a stupid, irrational and ludicrous thought that had accorded to him that Kyoya would appreciate the sincere thought that he had while thinking about his favorite flowers. Wasn't it kind, in a way?

"Thanks."

Masashi perked up and whirled his head around to Kyoya with major surprise, more to see that the truthful smile was on his lips.

"W-What?"

Kyoya glanced down at the flowers and shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed right to say."

"No! You always know what to say and you don't say anything without actually meaning it! It's not like I don't know you, Ohtori! I really do, even though we might not get along half the time! I've been watching you, I know how you are!" Masashi stated firmly, narrowing his eyes.

Kyoya looked blank them smirked. "You've been watching me, now, have you?"

Masashi caught his mistake and shot back and shook his head wildly. "THAT''S SO _NOT_ WHAT I MEANT! R-Really! I just meant I know you!"

"Indeed."

"Really!"

"If you say so!"

"You're being an idiot, Ohtori, a big idiot!" Masashi shook a fist by his side and closed his eyes tightly but widened when he felt a hand brush through his hair. He looked up to see Kyoya starring calmly at him as his hand brushed the side of Masashi's hair.

"And you're acting childish…" He answered back and pulled out his hand, showing Masashi a couple of flower petals from the cherry blossoms over them. "These fell into your hair."

Masashi put his hand out and Kyoya set the petals down on his hand. "Thank you…I guess."

"You guys sure get along, well, don't you?"

Masashi and Kyoya both turned to look at Daichi, who was standing a few meters away from them, looking pretty normal except Kyoya couldn't help but notice a very angry gleam in his eyes and the way his smirk formed slightly wickedly on his lips.

"We do go to the same school, after all, Daichi and we're in the same class and sit next to each other!" Masashi put his hands on his hips and huffed.

Kyoya looked down at him and noticed that even though his tone was sour, his lips formed a smile of some sort.

"Yeah, yeah and we spent 24 hour time together during Gardening Club, where is my love? What flowers represents me?" Daichi winked, spreading his arms out wide toward all the flowers.

Masashi rolled his eyes. "You don't get a flower."

"MEAN!"

"Idiot."

'_What flower represents me?' That was a long time ago in our conversation, has he been listening to it since that far back_ Kyoya asked him, looking quizzically at Daichi who was making faces at Masashi. Masashi was grinning.

"Anyways! I just came to get Masashi real quick for a second, that is, if you guys are done flirting," Daichi said with disgust and stuck out his tongue, pointing a finger into his mouth.

Masashi groaned. "God, Daichi, you know. I shouldn't even talk to you for that comment, you moron! Do you pretend to be stupid or are you really just the biggest idiot in the world? Do you have your genders confused or something? Well, let's go over what went over with us during Health!"

"I know you both are just guys Masashi! Sheesh, I was totally kidding!' Daichi burst out laughing. "Whatever! Anyway, I really need to talk to you, seriously!"

"Maybe later."

"Nope, sorry, have to talk to you nooooooow!" He sang, walking over and grabbing his skinny arm, away from the place he last did, and started to drag him away.

"Hey, wait, no!" Masashi cried out, extending a hand toward Kyoya, who didn't do anything but look extremely bored. Masashi felt an odd pain as Kyoya turned around and started walking the other way. He was being pulled down the stairs and down by the river, and somewhere along the way, the petals in his hands dropped and he didn't seem them after that. He didn't like this.

Masashi stood by the river bend and frowned deeply. "What the hell was that? Could you have just waited a little bit longer, you moron? I was in the middle of something, really!"

"It couldn't wait..."

Masashi turned to look up at him. Daichi was standing near the huge tree trunk that curved it's branched over the river and leaves and branches fell like a willow tree, even if it wasn't. He looked dead serious and mature, something that felt horribly out of place where the usual stupid lopsided grin with coy-looking eyes and egotistical aura were. Masashi turned and blinked once, twice and a third time before shaking his head and speaking.

"What's up? You're unusually calm today, even in your comments and hits, you aren't as active," Masashi wondered.

Daichi fisted and unfisted his hand that wasn't supporting him against the large trunk and looked around. "Nothing…so, you and that guy are pretty close, huh?"

"Please don't use that line! I beg of you, it makes it sound like you're a guy trying to give the 3rd degree on a girl you like; it's cheesy and not suitable in this situation!" Masashi laughed and expected Daichi to break out laughing with him, telling him that he was "so right", that he was just kidding, that persistent guys like that were stupid and possibly, even though Masashi would hate him for but preferred this over anything at the moment, throw him into the river and another fight would start.

But he didn't laugh and he didn't say anything and Masashi stopped laughing. He looked up nervously and felt his heart stop and freeze over. "D-Daichi, come on…laugh, idiot."

Nothing, just those dark gray-blue eyes boring into him. Masashi gulped and felt his face turn crimson red, radiating heat that could melt Antarctica. He furrowed his eyebrows and started to get an ordinary angry.

"Laugh…right now, laugh, Daichi!" Masashi started to beg, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Laugh, dammit! Say something and don't look at me like that! Please laugh."

"I can't, Masashi, stop that."

"No! You have to laugh! And joke around, tell me I'm weird, make a perverted comment but not look like that!" Masashi pointed accusingly at him.

Daichi shrugged and kept starring at him the exact way Masashi didn't want him to. "Stop talking like a man for a minute."

Masashi felt all the air in him go away. And he felt dizzy and ready to die. Not another one. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Stop talking like a man for a second, and talk like the girl that you really are…" Daichi whispered, taking steps closer to Masashi, paralyzing him with his stare. "Like the girl I fell in love with…"

**x.X.x  
**

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, look! It's called a 'common folk hamburger' and…"—a pause to take a bite out of the food—"it tastes great!" Tamaki cheered as he swallowed the large bite he took out of the hamburger on his paper plate, another thing he had made a big commotion about.

Kyoya looked at him and smiled tiredly. "It's not like you've never had one before."

"No, but I've never had one made by actually common folk before! Taste it Kyoya, taste it!" Tamaki shoved the meat 'sandwich' in his best friend's face.

Kyoya wrinkled his nose and pushed the plate away from him. "No thank you, I am perfectly capable of eating my own hamburger, one that I retrieved myself and no anyone else."

"Aw, Kyoya's so mean!" Tamaki whined.

"No, just like staying healthy, Tamaki."

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Anything you want it to," Kyoya replied smoothly and went to fetch his own eating substance. He grabbed one of the plates from the line before Kazumi walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo, yo, you, yo!" She chirped, swinging her hips side to side.

Kyoya looked a bit confused and annoyed. "May I help you?"

"Did'ja see where Daichi and Masashi went off to?" She asked, smiling innocently and childishly.

"Yes, they went down to the river," Kyoya answered quickly, the faster this conversation ended, the better.

Kazumi nodded and quickly took his plate away. "Then you'll do me the he-uuuuuuuge favor of fetching them for me! Yup, yup, yup! Tell 'em the foods ready and stuff."

Kyoya made no move.

"Well, go on."

"Why can't you send someone else to go get them?" No need to be polite here, he agreed to himself. He openly showed his annoyance at Kazumi, who showed no affect to this act.

"Because you know where they are," Kazumi stated and skipped off somewhere else.

Kyoya crushed his hands into fists and let out an angry but controlled breath as he started to walk for the stairs to make his way down to the river. He wanted to crush Kazumi with all his might to a pulp and kill Masashi for going away and forcing him to fetch him and just murder Daichi because he was Daichi.

He moved the branches over and started to speak when Masashi's words cut him off.

"How long have you known?" He spoke.

Kyoya turned his head and saw that Masashi was standing warily by the river bend, Daichi a few feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes and kept quiet.

"For a while now, one time when you and Haruhi thought you were alone, I heard you talking about it. It kinda gave me a relief; for a minute there I thought I was bent that way…" Daichi chuckled.

Kyoya's eyes widened and he held a breath. So Daichi knew that Masashi was a woman. He leaned a bit more, knowing eavesdropping was wrong but knew the conversation would end if he were to walk in.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Do you know what kinda of bribes you could get from my mother? What kinda of money…why didn't you?" Masashi asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Daichi sucked in a breath. "Like I said, I love you—"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"How are you to tell me what I feel? Is it wrong?"

"Very much so."

"Why?"

"B-Because…because…"

"You like me too, I know it," Daichi pointed out, making Kyoya twitch about how presumptuous he was being, it was very irritating. Masashi gulped and his eyes kept blinking constantly as if trying to figure something out, and possibly at the moment, he was.

"Love is a strong word," Masashi pointed out and Kyoya couldn't help but smirk, he remembered the time he, himself, had pointed that out to Masashi.

"Fine, then I _like_ you enough to ask you to give me a chance!"

"A chance at what, Daichi? Dating? I'm a guy Daichi! Whether you know or not, care or not, it isn't right!" Masashi retorted but Kyoya saw that the words stung him and Daichi did too.

"Masashi…come on."

"You're even, now, still using my fake name! This isn't going to work…" Masashi answered back, his voice sounded drowning in tears. "E-Even…even if I do want it to…"

A heavy silence fell upon them; even Kyoya was startled by the words. He looked at Masashi who was pretty much on the verge of crying and Daichi stood in a stun way. He re-treated softly and thought about the situation. In a way, if Masashi really thought it through and planned everything precisely: it could work. On the other hand, Masashi had mentioned once that Madoka had a way of just…knowing things that it frightened him, and if he did his best to wipe it off the face of the planet, Madoka always, somehow, found out. Kyoya figured, after all the gushing Masashi had done that one time during dinner which resulted in Yoshio actually complementing him once they were home, he owed it to the girl in disguise to make the right choice and going out with Daichi was not it. He then stopped, the silence had gotten oddly long, Daichi, being Daichi, would have had something to say about Masashi's answer…so why nothing?

He took a step back around the tree and saw his answer: they were kissing. At least, Daichi was kissing Masashi. And, in a way, Masashi never looked more like a girl then he had then. It was a rather touching moment, in the few hours that Kyoya had met him, Daichi never looked gentler and honest while Masashi never looked so happy and just…relieved. So Kyoya did what all friends would do…he grabbed Daichi's collar and violently, but suavely, pulled him to the ground.

"Bad idea," He stated as if nothing was really going on.

Masashi turned a red that even Kyoya had never seen on his face. "O-Ohtori! Um, I can really explain!"

"No need, I overheard," Kyoya admitted, shrugging it off.

Daichi stood up and crossed his arms, looking mad but cocky at the same time. "Gee, I really didn't think you'd be the guy to pull that kind of stunt."

Kyoya glared Daichi down and Masashi felt nervous. He had never seen Kyoya looked as angry toward someone but as soon as he turned back around to Masashi his expression calmed. Masashi still felt panicked.

"This is stupid and you know it," Kyoya said, letting out a calm breath. "If your mother finds out, she might disown you."

"No she won't! S-She'll be mad but…" Masashi trailed off, still red. He looked around and clenched his fist. "Ohtori, this isn't something you need to worry about, it's my decision."

"To date a guy you haven't seen in two years? What more, when you're known as a guy yourself," Kyoya pointed out.

"Hey, guy she hasn't seen here!"

Kyoya saw the way Masashi turned even redder and looked illegally happy as Daichi used the term for girls when mentioning her. It bothered him.

"Do you have any idea what you're walking into?" Kyoya asked reasonably.

Masashi nodded firmly, holding his head high but kept looking doubtful. "I know…"

Kyoya looked at him. "This could really affect what you're trying to achieve."

"I always do what she wants; it's my turn to gain something."

"You're gaining nothing."

"Other than the most awesome boyfriend in the entire universe!" Daichi put in, back to his normal self, but the glare on Kyoya's face made him shiver. "Okay, shutting up now…"

Kyoya turned to Masashi and sighed, knowing Masashi was making a huge mistake but it was no use trying to convince him while the idiot was still around so he shrugged. "The foods ready, Kazumi told me to tell you."

With that, he turned around and walked off.

Everything was awkward during the rest of the picnic after that. Even if Masashi and Daichi went back to normal only now every time Masashi jumped on him to "beat him up" each move was taken differently and the fights seem to wane longer. By the time everyone was leaving, Kyoya knew he would have to stop Masashi indeed. Everyone was piling into their cars and saying goodbyes. Kyoya was watching from afar, he really didn't meet anybody knew so he pleasured himself standing, overlooking the wall down at everyone. The moon looked really nice out, big and shining but at the moment it only annoyed him. He heard steps from behind him and didn't turn around until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was Kazumi, holding something in her hands.

"Yo, yo, you, yo!" She whispered, smiling kindly.

"They're down there, you can find them yourself," He stated boredly, pointing down at everyone else.

Kazumi shook her head and held out her hands. Kyoya looked down to see they were flowers. Purple ones. He didn't take them, just starred for a while. Kazumi rolled her eyes and stuffed them into his arms, Kyoya was about to let them fall when he realized they were Masashi's purple snapdragons.

"Keep them!"

"You weren't supposed to pick them!" Kyoya stated, looking at the flowers.

Kazumi puffed her cheeks. "Please, Daichi was gonna do it anyways as soon as everyone left and they don't belong to him!"

She bowed lowly and started to skip off but Kyoya quickly called her back. "Why are you giving them to me!"

Kazumi turned around and stopped, looking at him shocked but then smiled kindly and understandingly and spoke in slow words that actually made Kyoya want to believe her.

"Because they do belong to you…"

* * *

**_I'm going to have so much writing the next chapters! AGH! SO MUCH FUN!_**

**_I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it was very quick but I really don't like to dilly-dally with things like that! Hahahaha, anyway! Please tell me what you think and all! Oh, most of all if Kyoya was OOC and how he should act in this situation even though Masashi means very little to him other than being his tool._**

**_Once again, so sorry Ch3rryc0l4, I know you really wanted Masashi to fall in love with that really delicious sounding cake you put or desert of some kind but sorry! Maybe another time...maybe...  
_**

**_So with that, I hoped you enjoy. Please review and favorite or subscribe- the works! _**

**_-lovely dovey goodbye_**

**_E-chan_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_So...I had a BAD case of writers-block and this comes out two weeks later. So much for 'having fun writing the next chapter' cause I sure didn't. And after reading the latest chapter on mangafox of Ouran, well, it made me feel like Kyoya on my story was crap. Like...major crap. And agh it makes me feel like crap myself. TT TT_**

**_Anyways, okay, so about Kazumi in this chapter. No, she doesn't know Masashi is a girl, she's just an overly accepting girl who supports love no matter the gender and you'll see why I'm telling you this later. But you know...and I'm not sharing this to guilt-trip or anything, it's just more along the lines that I just wanna say it. After going on this story I'm following and seeing that it had 75 reviews and it only had 3 chapters out. I felt like crap. BUT IT'S ALL RIGHT BECAUSE SETSUNAFUJIWARA MADE IT ALL BETTER BY DRAWING A LOVELY BANNER OF MASASHI! *giggle fit*_**

**_It's uber duber lovely, dove, really. I love it to death and if you want to the add the rest of the host club in it, by all means! Thank you also so Elena Forest whose reviews made me feel all warm inside and added fire to the fuel for me wanting to write even though I had no ideas in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the The Place Promised, while I feel like crap and hide in a corner. _**

**_ENJOY DESU!~ 3 _**

**_**EDIT**_**

**_Sorry guys, I know I just posted this...minutes ago but I was reading it and found some grammar mistakes, like major ones. So I went back and fixed them.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Against**

**=Weeks Later=**

"He woke up after only four alarm clocks today, isn't that good progress?" Tamaki asked, lightly and happily as he waited in the bottom floor of Kyoya's room, seated on the white couch, talking to Tachibana, Kyoya's ever present bodyguard.

"I'd say it's progress, yes," Tachibana agreed with a nice smile.

Tamaki nodded and waited for Kyoya to come down after throwing two alarms clocks against the wall then finally listening to the third one but destroying the fourth one because it got annoying. He had, on impulse, decided that he wanted to visit his best friend that morning with question and ended up front row for Kyoya's usual routine to fully wake up.

Patiently waiting in the bottom floor, he looked around Kyoya's room and made note that it was almost the exact same since he had first met him except for the missing kotatsu in the center of the room but winder was coming and that would be easily fixed. He smiled pleasantly to himself at the thought of being able to read Kyoya so easily, his room not changing was proof that he knew him well he thought, but something inside bothered him as he thought that Kyoya was…the slightest different. Something was new, but Tamaki couldn't put his finger on it so maybe it wasn't there at all.

"I'm ready Tamaki, let's go," Kyoya announced as he fixed his tie, walking down the stairs with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Really? Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'm not hungry today," Kyoya answered simply.

Tamaki stood up and grabbed his backpack, frowning slightly. "Kyoya, is everything all right? You've been acting—"

"I'm not any different. It's just morning, Tamaki, you know me and mornings don't get along well," Kyoya cut him off and replied with a slight smile.

Tamaki nodded and shrugged it off. "If you say so." He smiled.

Kyoya nodded and headed towards the door. Tamaki followed for a little while before turning back and scanning the room once more. He didn't notice anything different until something caught his eye on the dresser by the window. He blinked and wondered how long they had been there. A vase of flowers, beautiful and radiant, purple in such a royal shade. They hadn't been there…had they?

"Hey Kyoya, since when—"

"Tachibana, when you come back, can you make sure to water the flowers, please," Kyoya ordered as he slid on his shoes.

Tachibana nodded. "I will indeed sir."

Kyoya nodded and stopped at the door frame to turn around at the blond. "Tamaki, we're going to be late."

"Kyoya, those flowers…since when do you have flowers?" Tamaki asked, walking over to him with a finger pointed toward the radiant purple clustered bells.

Kyoya looked at him, at the flowers and shrugged. "I don't know, it's not like I wanted I them."

"W-What?"

"But apparently…" Kyoya looked distantly with cold eyes and a frown on his lips. "Apparently…they're 'mine'."

**=Days later=**

It seemed like everyone was against Masashi's decision nowadays.

It first started with Kyoya's straight and blunt warning that him going out with Daichi would not end in any happiness but he could deal with that. Kyoya was against most things he did, anyways. It started to get to him when Kyoya had told everyone the host club, receiving the silent treatment from Haruhi who said absolutely nothing to him for one day before exploding on him about how 'stupid, moronic and idiotic' he was being for going out with such a 'stupid, moronic and idiotic' guy who was no more mature than a four year old. Masashi had corrected: no more mature than a three year old but it didn't matter. Hikaru and Kaoru, amazing martyrs that they were, sided with Haruhi on the subject; their excuse was that since Haruhi almost always sided and loved everything that Masashi did, for her to dislike one of his decisions so strongly meant that it was sure-fire to end disastrous. Liet was down-right against it, due the fact that she wanted Masashi to end up with someone inside the host club—whispering lowly that she's prefer either Kyoya or Tamaki—and wouldn't have some everyday common boy ruining this dream. Even Hunny was against it, stating that it wasn't safe since someone could find out about his secret or if Masashi ever did something to upset Daichi it would end up in a breakup and most likely have Masashi's true gender secret haunting him for the rest of his life. Tamaki was the only one who seemed slightly fine with it, stating that true love knows no gender but even then he appeared to be a tiny bit against the idea as Masashi had agreed with him.

And he could handle them, sure it was rough at first, having them bag on him but he got used to it. Except, of course, now everyday after club was 'Let's talk Masashi into breaking up with his boyfriend of (insert however long the relationship had been going here—1 month) because we have nothing better to do'. But they did have better things to do yet they were persistent to make Masashi see the other way. But he could handle that.

Now the world was a different thing.

It seemed that all of a sudden when Masashi and Daichi started going out, Madoka's clients who had children suddenly wanted to have many dinners together, making it nearly impossible for Masashi to make plans thoroughly with Daichi because his mother could simply snap her fingers and, unknowingly, cancel their plans at the last minute. Yume not finding out about their relationship was another big thing because she was always there, guilt-tripping Haruhi not to tell her was even harder and it made him feel guilty. In Daichi's life, all his part-time jobs suddenly seemed to get a lot busier, needing him more than necessary but since it brought in the money to help out his family, and Masashi would always let it go with a smile. But it seemed like everything was going wrong. Perfect plans would be made but the weather would disrupt it. Alone time would suddenly be crashed by a friend coming over to Daichi's house—since this is often where they hung out. Even Masashi was beginning to doubt whatever chemistry they had but those sweet, gentle and sincere kisses that Daichi would give him always made up for it. And then it didn't matter.

But a girl disguised as a guy could only take so much.

"This is…just…incredible!" Daichi shook his head in awe as he and Masashi stood in front of one of their favorite restaurant that the Gardening Club would often hang out in after school whenever they didn't have a meeting but wanted to be together. It served the most amazing meals but not right now. Right now, it was closed under renovations.

"Incredibly bad, you mean?" Masashi muttered, standing a good 'don't-you-see-we're-just-guy-friends-hanging-out' distance from Daichi, wearing normal clothing that might have cost more than the renovations of the restaurant all together.

"Anything that is incredibly horrible in this world, this is it!!!" Daichi rolled his eyes.

Masashi sighed and stuck his hands deep into his pockets. "Damn, if only I had been free last week when we had originally planned to come here, the renovations just started today."

Daichi nodded but then shook his head. He smiled and winked at him. "Nah, it's not your fault, I wasn't free that day you called and told me you were free, stupid pizza deliveries had to be made."

"People eating was more important."

"Our relationship is…" Daichi whispered in a low voice, his eyes eating Masashi slowly. "…more important than anything."

Masashi couldn't help but feel warm inside. He smiled and rolled his eyes, pretending that whatever Daichi had said had been completely and totally weird but his eyes didn't betray what he was feeling inside. It was those things, those small tiny things that Daichi said that were completely worthwhile of the struggle they were going through.

"So hey, you might not know this but I can cook a mean western lasagna," Daichi nodded, signaling for him and Masashi to start walking down the street.

Masashi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, can you now? Since when?"

"Since my mother started to burn things while cooking and my father took night shifts at the factory," Daichi laughed.

Masashi shook his head, remembering Daichi's parents. "All right then, what are you proposing?"

"How about I take you home to impress you with my very good cooking skills?" Daichi said.

"What's the point of trying to impress me when you already told me your intentions?" Masashi asked, never really understanding Daichi's knowledge.

Daichi shrugged. "Well, now that you know, you will have high expectations of me and I will try my best to live up to these said expectations."

"You really think you can cook that well?"

"I am sure, so sure I will need a prize if I my food is worth eating," Daichi hinted, looking at Masashi with mischievous eyes.

Masashi smirked but couldn't help and turn at least five shades of red. He cleared his throat as they turned a corner. "And what do you have in mind as to what this prize should be…"

"I'll let you decide," Daichi smiled crookedly. "Have any ideas?"

Masashi coughed and lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. "I'll have to taste the food."

Daichi let out a loud laugh and they kept walking toward the nearby house. Masashi felt his stomach churn and flutter with butterflies with each step they took closer on the cement sidewalk. He ended up counting how many cracks there were in the rocky pavement to calm himself down but as Daichi held the gate door open for him, the strong feeling of panic flooded his senses. He just smiled pleasantly as he passed by and Daichi walked forward to open the door. While he did that, Masashi looked over to the garage to find both his parent's cars gone. Another surge of panic as the door opened and Daichi went in, taking off this shoes. Masashi took a deep breath and walked in, taking off his shoes and setting them aside. Sliding out of his jacket, he set it on the coat hanger and barely turned around when he was gently pushed against the door and pressed against Daichi.

His face rushed with blood and radiated heat as Daichi looked at him with his deep gray-blue eyes, a smirk playfully on his lips.

Masashi pouted but was confused with feelings of excitement, panic and fear at the same time inside. "You said after we eat."

Daichi shrugged a shoulder shrug and rolled his eyes then placed them back, hungrily, on his girlfriend. "I said I was very confident that I'd reach your expectations."

"You cheater."

"Your horrible for being to cute to resist," Daichi accused before he bent down slowly and gently pressed his lips to Masashi.

To what Masashi was expecting with all the hints and sly smiles from him, Daichi was pretty innocent in his actions, almost as if he sensed Masashi's great fear. Masashi felt like putty as Daichi pressed a little bit harder on him, his eyelashes brushing against Masashi's cheek.

Masashi closed his eyes, taking in every slow second their kiss took up until Daichi separated slowly but not taking his face too far away from his. Masashi looked up at him under his eyelashes and Daichi grinned.

"There you go, tempting me."

"W-What?"

"If only you'd realize how cute you are," Daichi leaned forward and brushed his nose against Masashi's.

Masashi felt his heart swell a thousand times and brought his hands to Daichi's face. Daichi closed his eyes at Masashi's touch, taking in a deep breath. Masashi smiled and brought their faces closer, their lips touching.

"My turn," He whispered, pressing their lips together once more with much greater force than Daichi had previously put in.

Daichi, in all happiness, complied with Masashi's desire and kissed him harder. Running his fingers through his hair, Masashi pulled Daichi's head closer to his. Trying to keep his heart from exploding and managing his breathing but trying to keep his face from becoming a heater was harder especially doing it all the same time. As the kiss got even passionate and went into traveling hands, a loud and nearby cry interrupted it all.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T MAKE OUT WITH HIM! NOT WHILE I'M HEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Masashi threw his head back and slammed it against the door, hurting himself badly. Daichi spun around and laid eyes on Kazumi, perched on the top stair of the staircase, looking extremely sad and her eyes were swollen. She looked like a mess, her hair everywhere and her clothes wrinkled but the biggest problem was why in the world she was in his house!!!

"K-Kazumi, what the hell are you doing?!" Daichi cried accusingly.

"I-I-I…hnn….gghhh…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" She cried, covering her face with her hands and shaking vigorously.

Masashi gasped and escaped away from Daichi, walking up the stairs and sitting on the stair next to her. At his presence, Kazumi wrapped her arms on him and started to bawl.

"Kazumi, what is it? What's wrong?" Masashi asked, stroking her hair.

Daichi, taking pity on the crying girl and forgave her silently for somehow breaking into his house, and climbed up the stairs, standing a few steps below them. "Hey…what happened?"

Kazumi looked up with tears running down her face. "Toji broke up with me! Today, he just…b-broke up with me! I have no idea why…w-why!!??"

Masashi tensed as Kazumi declared her issue and went back to crying into him, sobbing. "And it's not fair that Daichi gets to be happy while I'm sad!!!"

"Don't you think that's a little…selfish?" Daichi asked, half-heartedly.

Kazumi turned to him with a glare. "Well…pity me then! For a while, please!" She cried and her tears slowed down after a while after Masashi whispered words of comfort to her. She finally looked up at Masashi then to Daichi.

"Make me food."

"Now you're demanding?! Did you forget whose house this way?!" Daichi placed a hand on his heart. Masashi laughed as Kazumi pouted and signs of coming tears came back. "N-NO! I mean, yes! I was going to make western lasagna anyway."

"Before or after you swallowed Masashi's face off?" Kazumi asked, sincerely and in all curiosity that even Masashi had to laugh but his face did not betray from turning a deep red.

Daichi smacked Kazumi on the head and grumbled s few words before he took off walking into the kitchen. Kazumi smiled and look at Masashi.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Kazumi shrugged. "I'll be fine…it just…hurt, you know?" Masashi nodded but really didn't understand. Kazumi knew this and gave a long sigh. "Look, it's not that I mind you and Daichi being together, I don't care if Daichi is bent that way but…" Kazumi trailed off and looked distantly. Masashi couldn't help but groan.

"Kazu-chan, not you too," Masashi rolled his eyes.

"What? What did I say?"

"You did an ellipsis! Meaning you have something to say about the subject!" Masashi stated.

Kazumi looked innocently at him. "Do you really like Daichi?"

"Yes, I really do, Kazu, I know it might be a little hard to believe but I really, really like him," Masashi confirmed, nodding his head a little too much.

"Are you sure? Do you like anybody else too?"

Masashi looked indifferent. "Anybody else?"

Kazumi paused and thought about how to phrase what she wanted to say next carefully. "Masa-chan…do you like that boy, who you were with the day of the picnic. The one who makes you smile?"

"Huh? Tamaki, yes I like him, he's a really good friend, a great friend," Masashi nodded and agreed in all earnest but the face Kazumi made him think twice. "Should I not like him?"

"Not that boy! The glasses boy!" Kazumi whined.

Masashi sat up straight and looked a little sick. "Ohtori? You think…me…Him? Seriously?" Masashi couldn't even process the thought because it was rather disgusting. Kyoya, the one who practically wanted to kill him when they first met, who looked out for nobody but himself and really didn't care for anyone else. Who looked at life with a gain-loose merit view of it? Cold, silent and heartless Kyoya Ohtori? Never. All those qualities he could stand as friends but more than that? It was a very sick thought.

"No, I really don't Kazumi. Ohtori is…a good friend. But that's all there ever is, I've liked Daichi for so much longer," Masashi stated, his face serious.

Kazumi sighed and pouted. "Okie dokie, if you say so."

"I say so."

"Then it is so…" Kazumi sighed once more, not getting a good feeling about this. Masashi understood what she was feeling and felt slightly angry. He already had Liet on his back or this predicament, he didn't need anyone else.

"Hey, Masa, come over here and help me with the oven, it won't turn on," Daichi stuck his head into the room. Masashi laughed loudly.

"What about being a great cook?!"

"I said I could cook, I never said I was great at handling electrical appliances!" Daichi answered back with a grin.

Masashi laughed louder as he made his was down to the kitchen. Daichi smiled after him but turned and gave a small, angry but sadder frown to Kazumi who starred at him with a slightly dangerous glare.

"You're in luck," Kazumi stated, sad but cold at the same time. "They're just friends…"

**=Next Day=**

"Come on Haruhi, you can't ignore me forever."

"Are you still dating the idiot?"

"Yes."

"Then I can ignore you forever," Haruhi snapped back, burying herself into the book on her lap.

Masashi sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples with thumb and index finger of one hand.

It was after school and the Host Club was done with its costumers, everyone was sitting around since they had finished a little earlier and didn't want to leave the safe haven just yet. Masashi was, surprisingly, among them. He was counting his luck for the fact that they all still let him hang out after school especially since he started dating Daichi. One of these days they would kick him out and he was embracing himself for it. On the bright side, it was nice that they cared. At least a little bit. A tiny bit.

"Haruhi, love, come on," Masashi leaned forward on his chair. "You can't stay mad at me forever, your aren't capable of it."

Haruhi tensed as she realized this was the truth. She closed the book in her lap and sighed. "I know…but Masashi, this is the most horrible decision in your life! Are you stupid?"

"We already went over this."

"And what did you say then?"

"I'm not."

"Oh but you are," Haruhi stated, then sighed and leaned back on her chair. "This is too much trouble though, it's getting annoying."

"How lazy," Masashi teased but Haruhi made no comeback, she just starred out the window.

Masashi bit his lip and bent his down a little bit. It was driving him crazy how set against everyone was against a decision that made him happy. Happy. He was happy that they cared but weren't they being a little mean since they were overlooking his happiness. Didn't they care that he felt safe with Daichi? That he cared for Daichi? Sure, it wasn't love but what relationship starts out that way?! Some relationships could even start as hate. And then turned into love.

"Come on, cheer up, you're making everyone in the room depressed," Hikaru came up from behind Masashi with two hair ties and a brush in his hands.

_Oh damn,_ Masashi thought as he tried to get up but was pulled back by Kaoru who pulled him back into the seat.

"You've caused enough troubles for everyone Masashi; let us have fun for a while!" Kaoru insisted as Masashi squirmed in the chair.

"And how is playing with me hair fun?! You know what it does to me and unless one of you wants to carry me to my car, then NO!" Masashi growled, looking deadly into Kaoru's smirking eyes.

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm sure Mori wouldn't mind!"

"NO!"

"Toooooo late," Hikaru sang as he started to brush Masashi's long jet-black locks.

Haruhi, a little anxious on what the twins were doing, watched as Masashi tensed his whole body and fought the urge to go to sleep as Hikaru kept stroking his hair with the brush. Eventually, putting up a good fifteen minute fight with sleep, he eventually gave in and slept pleasantly as Hikaru and Kaoru tied his hair into two high pigtails, it was pretty adorable to see. As they looked at their design, Masashi's phone on the table which he had been using previously, started to ring. Hunny skipped over to it and looked at the caller I.D without touching the phone and the smile disappeared from his face.

"It's Daichi…" He muttered.

Everyone felt the air tense a little bit as the phone kept ringing. It wasn't until Kyoya spoke up that anybody dared breathe. "Well, somebody should pick it up, wouldn't want to be rude."

Nobody moved.

* * *

**_WHOA TIME FLEW BY, RIGHT?!_**

**_A month...yuppers. So because I was on my writing zone yesterday I did rough drafts of all the next chapter till chapter 40 and IT'S ALL PLANNED OUT, LUCKY YOU!!!! 3333333_**

**_So all I need is good juices and support to be able to type it all out and get it all right and quite a bit of support about not feeling like crap everything I write out Kyoya, that darn megane, because he's just so....complex. And he's so confusing to write out. He just has so many levels but then again, thinking back there's only so much I can do since Masashi is a guy right now, right? That'll change soon my pretties and then we will go out full on fluff and moe! T-That is if I still have time, school and all. _**

**_Someday I hope people will like this story enough...*grumbles a little bit then smiles* AN-Y-WAYS! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and what little...Kyoya there was in it. It killed me, don't worry. The next chapter will be...*giggle fit* I hope my insane Otaku-ness has hinted as to what is to come. By the way, did I mention fall and winter are my favorite seasons? And if you ask "Why the hell is she telling us this?" WELL! I can't tell you, but...*sighs* You'll seeeee!~ _**

**_So please keep reading, favorite, or subscribe, whatever works for you! Please review and tell me what you think so far, I'd really appreciate it with all my heart! 3_**

**_-Ja'ne_**

**_E-chan _**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Like I said to most of the people who reviewed the last chapter, I'm trying to finish two more chapters after this before Tuesday because after Tuesday school starts and there will be no more time! NO JOKE! _**

**_I really hate school, too bad I need it to live a normal-life in or world full of everyday expectations...aaaaaah. . Anyways, about this chapter. Not fun to write. I know I keep saying that "I will have fun writing the next chapter" in previous chapters but that's a lie, let's be truthful! I hated writing this chapter, really. It killed me because I couldn't get the characters right and it killed me. I'll explain much later._**

**_ANYWAYS! I know for a fact that I will very much enjoy writing the beginning to the next chapter, I swure you to that for sure. That didn't make sense, did it? Nah, it didn't. Getting off subject here, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to go and work on the next one right now._**

**_So while I do that, please enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Faith  
**

"What did I do this time?"

Yume bit her lip at the question, afraid to break out into tears once more. She held in a breath and tried her best to demand the tears away before she answered in a small, weak voice. "I don't know, Master Masashi."

"Ow…that stings," Masashi winced as he shrugged his shoulder, trying to move it away from the antidote Yume was pouring on it.

"I-I'm sorry, Master, it'll hurt a bit more," Yume apologized, swallowing tears as she quickly glanced at Masashi's fully scarred back. Never in her life, growing up, attending High School, and passing College the top of her classes, did she even imagine she would end up as the personal doctor for a girl who was forced to live her days as a boy and who got insanely and illegally beat by someone who was known as a saint to the world.

"Master Masashi…another one of you wounds is infected," Yume informed, looking at sickly green bruise on his back. Yet another wound she hadn't gotten to in time.

"I-It's fine Yume…just do it," Masashi curled his back, crossing his bloody arms over his tender, wounded chest, embracing the pain.

Yume nodded and started the treatment, receiving small yells and gasps of pain from Masashi. Out of nowhere, that very same morning, Madoka had suddenly crashed into the penthouse, furious and in a blind rage. Masashi, who had barely gotten up and was sitting in the first floor living room reading a book while Yume was cooking breakfast, was dragged into the Room which Madoka usually hurt him. Yume was in the kitchen when the screams of horrible pain began and she ceased all her cooking. Senri had calmly walked into the kitchen, sitting on the booth, asking Yume to continue cooking because he was hungry. Yume had responded by telling him that he could cook himself and the usual reminder of what barbarian he was for not ever doing anything to stop Madoka from coming and beating Masashi to a pulp. Senri only smiled.

An entire hour later, Madoka came back, calmer than before but covered in more blood than Yume had ever seen before on her visits. She had to lean on the counter and politely pretend to cough when she was really trying to cover her nose from the strong metallic smell coming from her Mistress.

Senri has easily slid her long, floor coat on her and covered all evidence of the beating. Madoka had smiled kindly and told Yume to clean Masashi up and left. After she heard the gate close, she had rushed to find Masashi completely naked and bleeding from most of his body. And she wondered, just like Masashi was, what he had done this time to deserve such a thing...

"You need to rest," Yume whispered to him, as she wrapped the final bandage paper wrap around Masashi's upper arm.

Masashi smiled weakly, sitting on his large, unmade bed. "I can't, I have a compromise today."

"What kinda of compromise? To Haruhi ?" She asked, smoothing out the wraps around Masashi's arm, and then pulling his sleeve down to cover it all.

Masashi nodded. "Something along the lines."

Yume stood up and looked over Masashi. "Well, whatever this 'something along the lines comprise' is, I'm sure Miss. Haruhi would enjoy spending time here."

"N-No! I mean…I promised her I'd go meet her, and I've been so busy lately it'd be rude to suddenly cancel the plans!" Masashi spat out, a little flustered.

"But Miss. Haruhi loves to spend time you, it doesn't matter where—"

"Yume, please…I want to go out," Masashi begged, looking up at her with big eyes.

Yume look uncertain. Was Masashi lying to her? No, Masashi never lied, girl or guy, Masashi was a person of truthful words and there was no way he would lie to her. She sighed and was about agree when she noticed some strange color in Masashi's face. It was red. She raised a hand to his forehead and frowned. "I don't think so Master Masashi."

"What? Miss. Yume, why?"

"You have a fever," Yume declared, feeling Masashi's forehead, cheeks then his forehead once more. "I'll go get the thermometer, hold on."

Yume turned and walked out of the room. Masashi slummed over and felt his own forehead. Well, he was a little warm but it wasn't that bad. He sighed and chewed on his lower lip. He absolutely hated having to lie to Yume but finally after weeks of planning and planning but plans getting canceled and people getting the way, Masashi and Daichi had finally agreed on a set date to go out, they would be meeting at the Royal Gardens at 3 o'clock to go around the town. Just the two of them, having fun. Summer vacation had started and soon, in three more weeks, they would be entering their second semester of the school year, and he wanted to go out with Daichi what best he could for those three weeks. Almost two months they had been going out, and sure things were going very difficult between them but they were still together which meant something! Either that Masashi was too stubborn to give into anyone or that this relationship was meant to be.

Masashi preferred the later.

He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the window. He opened it wide and a ghast of cold wind blew in. A cold wind wasn't really seasonal in the middle of August; it was still hot in the city. He looked up at the sky to see a white clouds but farther down the wide abyss the clouds started to darken dangerously into a deep gray. He sucked in a breath and hoped that they would pass without a problem. But the deep gray combined with the blue sky reminded him of Daichi's eyes and he felt warm inside. Didn't it mean something that even after two months, Madoka still hadn't found out about their relationship? Didn't this mean that they were meant to be together, that they were meant for each other? Daichi made Masashi feel nice, like he really was a girl. Because he _was_ a girl. He couldn't give up just because everything was against them; it was just like Kyoya had said that day. That the world tested a couple in their relationship to see if it was true love and if they could pass through this storm, then it was meant to be.

It _was_ meant to be.

"All right, open wide…Master Masashi, I think that if you want to go anywhere today then you better get away from that window before you get worse," Yume said as she entered the room, tapping the thermometer to her palm.

Masashi smiled, closing the window, walked over, opening his mouth for Yume as she stuck the thermometer into it. A few minutes later it beeped four times and stated he had a fever of 100 degrees Fahrenheit, 38 degrees Celsius. Yume looked at the heated stick then straight at Masashi.

"Okay, even you can figure out your sick."

"! Please! I really want to go out!" Masashi begged, mentally enjoying how he and Yume were fighting as if she was a worried mother and he was the rebellious teenager wanting things his way.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I let my patient out while he was sick and there was broadcast of a possible thunder storm, which _you_ are scared of!" Yume pointed at the window.

"Miss. Yume, please, don't be like my mother, please don't cut off my freedom!!!" Masashi said the words before he could figure out what he was saying.

Yume looked stunned then like she was about to cry and Masashi felt a pain of guilt. One for accusing Yume of being like his mother, which she wasn't at all, and two for accusing his mother was doing something she wasn't. Madoka was just…special, she was a little violent but Masashi knew that somewhere deep down she could change and accept him. One day, he had faith in that.

"No, that wasn't what I meant…Miss. Yume, you are nothing like my mother at all," Masashi narrowed his eyes, filled with guilt and frowned. "I should have never made such an uncalled for accusation, I'm terribly sorry."

Yume took a large gulp of air and held back tears as she nodded. "N-No worries, Master, it's my fault for getting too emotional over such a simple-"

"Don't worry about it…please don't," Masashi lowered his head, feeling horribly ashamed.

Yume nodded and waited a few minutes before speaking. "Yes, well, Master, if you want to go out that badly. Who am I but a mere doctor who has absolute no right to stop her Master from doing as he pleases?"

"Miss. Yume, you're not a mere doctor, you're a friend…a close, amazing friend," Masashi looked up and smiled. "And I'm just a selfish, troublesome brat who likes things his way. I apologize."

Masashi couldn't really finish his sentence because Yume had then smacked her hands over his cheeks and squished them together, tears running down her face but her lips forming a smile. "Hahahahahaha, you're acting like a boy again Masashi, a little too much like a boy, I mean."

Masashi chuckled through smashed cheeks and finally smiled when Yume let him go. "I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"Don't worry about it, I forgot for a moment that I have to listen to my Master and not just let my motherly-instinct take over," Yume smiled understandingly. "Anyways, then I guess I'll go finish breakfast while you get ready."

Masashi watched as Yume's figure left the room and closed the door behind her. He sighed contently and walked over to his closet, opening the double doors and walking into the large room. He knew he would have to wear long sleeves today to hide his bandages and it helped that it looked cloudy and cold out. He walked over to the window inside his closet and looked out through the glass on everything in the city. He suddenly felt a little lightheaded but ignored the feeling, he would not get sick for this date, he just wouldn't. He looked up at the clouds and thought about what _he_ was doing at the moment, as he looked out the window. Then mentally scolded himself for not thinking about the right person he should have been thinking about.

**=Hours later=**

"So do you plan on going anywhere over the break?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya waited for their lunch to be brought to them.

They had decided to meet each other for lunch and talk about their summer plans, well mainly Tamaki because Kyoya had decided that he would sleep most of his summer but it seemed highly unlikely as Tamaki ranted on about vacations homes and trips around Japan.

Kyoya shrugged as he reached out for his drink. "Not really, I didn't have anything in mind, why?" He eyed Tamaki's eyes carefully as they began to shine with excitement.

"Well, there are a few places I've wanted to go to…" And his voice trailed off in Kyoya's ears as he turned and looked over at the pure glass wall the restaurant they were in had.

The white sky they had seen a few hours ago had suddenly disappeared and turned dark and rather dangerous looking but until it started raining he would take precautions.

Summer break had started without any worries, he had passed his exams top of his class with Tamaki as second student, Masashi had gotten fourth place behind Ayame. Kyoya had pointed out many times that Masashi could have taken the third place away from Ayame but Masashi had always responded with a sheepish smile and saying that taking away something that she worked so hard for, even if she was aiming for second top student and not third, would be cruel and veil. Kyoya had answered back by saying there was no gain or merit from that. Masashi stated, with that fresh smile on his face, that at times…this was a better thing.

Kyoya frowned toward the window and hardly listened to Tamaki's ongoing conversation that he thought he was having with the raven-haired boy, but Kyoya was somewhere else.

_Better to not gain anything…how is that any better?_ Kyoya couldn't circle around the thought, it seemed ludicrous. He didn't want to think about it but it kept creaking back. He gave a long sigh of frustration and decided to listen in to Tamaki's rant, only to find that he had stopped.

"What's bothering you?" Tamaki asked, looking slightly worried.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, trying to steer away from this conversation. "Nothings bothering me, really Tamaki, where do you get these ideas from?" He smiled casually.

Tamaki wasn't buying it. "Did you not want to have lunch? You could have said so."

"It isn't that."

"Then what is?" Tamaki asked, getting confused.

Kyoya shrugged. "Accept the simple fact that nothing's wrong and you've got your answer."

Tamaki pouted and slumped over, trying to figure out what was wrong. He couldn't think of anything and since Kyoya was dead set against not talking about it, might as well move on. "I tried calling Masashi to get him to come to lunch with us but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone."

"Hm? Yamaguchi?" Kyoya paid mile attention.

Tamaki nodded. "Do you think he found about when we didn't pick up his cell phone when Daichi called?" Tamaki gasped, believing himself. "W-What if he doesn't trusts us now, maybe he hates us now, Kyoya! Oh no, we have to fix this, we have to fix this at once because if Masashi hates us then surely he'll get Haruhi to hate us too and both of them hating us isn't a good thing!!!"

"Tamaki, you just talked yourself into something that isn't true," Kyoya stated, "besides that, Yamaguchi doesn't hate you nor any of us, he has a date today with Sasahara, is all."

Tamaki, who looked panicked, calmed down and sighed, satisfied, with Kyoya's answer but then his face scrunched and he looked toward his best friend with big, curious eyes.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "What is it now?"

Tamaki blinked. "Why do you call him by his last name, still?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Sasahara? Obviously because I don't know him that well enough to be able to call him by his first name, and that doesn't mean I want to get to know him, I'm fine where my relationship stands with him."

"I didn't mean him," Tamaki replied innocently. "I mean Masashi; you still call him 'Yamaguchi' even though everyone calls him Masashi…why?"

Kyoya thought about it for a second but ended up shrugging. "He stills calls me by my last name, why not question him instead?"

"He's not here."

"Then ask him when you see him."

"That's a whole three weeks away!!!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya gave a long sigh. "Tamaki, you could always call him."

"That's right! I shall do just that!!!" Tamaki discovered the thought. Kyoya smirked, and shook his head as Tamaki reached into his pocket and started dialing Masashi's number. He waited for a while before he turned to the window and frowned. "When did it start raining?"

Kyoya turned to look outside. It had, indeed, started to rain. Pour was more like it, it was raining quite hard. The outside was almost invisible through the pouring water. If he remembered correctly from all the gushing Masashi had done before school had been out, even though he clearly knew that Kyoya didn't care, Masashi and Daichi would have been meeting outside the Royal Gardens at 3:00 in the afternoon. Kyoya casually stole a glance at this phone to see it was twenty past 3. He glanced back out to the wall, just starring.

"That's strange, he's not picking up," Tamaki announced, looking worried. "I don't know whether to think it's because he forgot his cell phone or because he's busy with Daichi."

"That's disgusting," Kyoya murmured, barely interested in what Tamaki was saying.

Tamaki shrugged and smiled. "Maybe we should just stop trying to change Masashi's mind, if he really likes Daichi. It must mean something if here we always try to change his mind and no matter how many times we point out his flaws, Masashi always smiles whenever he gets a phone call from him or we even mention his name, right?"

Tamaki smiled brightly, hoping his best friend would agree with him or at least make a small passing judgment that he was at least, somewhat right. Tamaki waited for a while before looking over at Kyoya who was starring hard out the window and, from what Tamaki could see, his eyes looked slightly detached.

"Kyoya? Are you okay?" He leaned forward, concerned.

Kyoya turned back and everything was normal. He even smiled, a casual but half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking. It seems our food ready, by the way," Kyoya sat back straight forward in his seat as a waiter came by with their ordered dishes.

Both of them thanked the waiter and Tamaki turned to his food, but after taking a few bites asked his friend. "What were you thinking about?"

Kyoya's eyes glanced quickly at the window and smiled secretly. "Whether it was going to start thundering or not."

**=Masashi's p.o.v=**

"Ah," I gasped before going into another coughing fit.

It was cold, it was pouring and I was, obviously, soaked from head to feet. And the sad part about it, I did nothing to stop it. Well, I couldn't stop the rain because I wasn't in charge of it, I wish I was at the moment, cheesy dream that it was, but I could walk away. I could go back home, shower, change into warm clothes and sit in my library all day and just read. Maybe call Haruhi over, watch movies that are in the coverts next to the new HD wide screen television. It hasn't once been turned on and the movies have never been watched.

But my feet wouldn't move.

My coughing fit came to a halt and my throat felt dry and hoarse even though there was plenty of water…everywhere. Daichi wasn't here yet and it's been almost an hour and a half since the time we were supposed to meet and I was, let's admit it, getting a little frustrated. I thought it was just going to be a gray day but I was proven incorrect when it started pouring. I had brought no umbrella. But I figured, maybe he's just a little late, what part-time job did he have today? The pizza place? The convenience store? The restaurant? I didn't remember but I stayed where I was and didn't move. Just for five minutes I told myself, but five became ten and ten because thirty until almost a whole hour had passed. Now thirty minutes after an hour, I sat here outside the Royal Gardens while everyone took shelter in their comfortable houses.

The fact that I was starting to get sick in the morning didn't help either as I got soaked. I was starting to feel lightheaded and even though the rain was cold, my face was starting to heat up, making the wet rain even colder than it should have been. If Daichi ever shows up, I'm going to look like a mess, crap.

"Daichi…" I whispered, raising and hand and moving my hands that were stuck to my forehead. "Where are you…?"

I would have called him if not for the fact that I forgot my cell phone at the penthouse and going back would beam going to Yume and the questions would start. No. I had to stay here because I trusted Daichi and if he said he was going to be here then he was. He is! I just had to wait…be patient. Have faith that this is just another challenge the world is putting on us to see if we were going to give up or keep trotting along.

Trotting, just keep trotting.

"Damn…" I hissed as my head stung with unbelievable pain. I leaned forward from the small wall I sitting on and placed my head on either side of my head, squishing it together so the pain would go away but it wasn't.

Under my clothes, my bandages were soaked and starting to peel off. My whole body was starting to hurt but I couldn't move! Whether it was because my body was in too much pain to move any or because I was too stubborn to believe that Daichi wasn't really going to show up, I really didn't know.

Crap. Everything's turning white. The sounds are starting to sound far away and it seems like the world is spinning. I looked up but everything looked double or not there. Groaning, I slowly stood up and started to make my way down the sidewalk. I could meet up with him, maybe Daichi is on his way right now, and he's just going as slow as I am. Right. Yes. That's it.

That's what I have to believe. I have to have faith in him. I have to believe that this relationship is going to work out. Because it is. It is…it is…right?

I closed my eyes tight as the side of my stomach rippled in pain. I put a hand over it and pressed it tightly against it, and kept walking. The sidewalk was getting harder to see now and whatever I could see was in moving around too much, making me dizzy. My head started to pound even louder and harder. I tilted my head up and saw a figure walking towards me. My heart started pounding hard and I felt instantly happy.

"Daichi…" I breathe out. Was I smiling like an idiot? I had better be, I have never been happy in my entire life. But he seems so far away. I have to walk to him. I have to tell him that I didn't give up.

Damn. Dammit! Taking steps seemed to take forever and the white was closing in. It is closing in. Everything is becoming white and Daichi is still very far away. But I'm here! I'm here, Daichi, don't you see me?! I was waiting for you, because…because I will always wait for you.

"D-Daichi!" I called out to the walking figure. "I'm…here."

He was getting closer too but not in time because everything's gone now. But not before I can steal a glance of his face and smile at him, but then my legs aren't under me anymore and then the floor is closer to me than before.

Everything's cold. But it doesn't matter, because he's there. Standing over me. Oh, don't you see Daichi, I'm here! I waited for you because I knew you would come! I knew it! I had faith that you would get here and you did! I'm so happy. You make me happy. I had faith Daichi!

And now you're here, and I'm here and we're together.

* * *

**_He finally appeared at the minute! _**

**_Wait, that didn't make sense..._**

**_Our hero of the story, finally appears at the last minute to save our beautiful heroine from the clutches of death...or a really bad cold. Sheesh, Daichi, what took you so damn long! DDDDX. So unlike I always say: "this chapter was fun to write" it wasn't. It just...really wasn't, I typed it as quickly as I could but the words never flowed and this happened. Oh well! Like I said, after posting this I'm going and working on the next chapter and I'll tell you if I have fun in the next memo on top.  
_**

**_So please...well, please tell me what you think of it so far. No more favorite or subcribe junk because if you made it this far, then you must like it a little bit, right?! ^__ _**

**_love love_**

**_E-chan _**

**_(CRAAAAAAP! And SetsunaFujiwara-chan, could you possibly send me another link to the banner cause it seems like your senpai has accidently--stupidly-- deleted her own copy, love!!! )  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_The beginning was fun to write but other than that, this was a very, very stressful chapter. Why? Oh no, not because of the content. No, because time was running out and school starts tomorrow and I failed epicly by not giving you at least one more chapter. Please forgive me. *bows*_**

**_Sorry about grammar mistakes here, I'm just posting this as is because my mother is behind me telling me to get off. Congrats to Ch3rryC0l4 for getting the last hidden lie right, you can come up with a prize dear, or if you just want a virtual cookie then here *gives virtual cookie* but if you want anything else just say. Don't know what I can give though...TT^TT By the way, yes, for those of you who are reading Ouran online I used what Kyoya says about his own brother and put in in the terms of Fuyumi speaking from the lastest chapter. The title is crapy, just came up with it three seconds ago. _**

**_I hope you enjoy because I worked very hard through tears and deaths to write you this...ENJOY!~ _**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Truth  
**

_Masashi woke in a very familiar room. It was Daichi's living room, warm and inviting as always. He sat up straight and looked down at his clothing, his wet clothes were dry. Good, that meant that Daichi hadn't changed him and found out about his scars. The room was empty and peaceful, silence filled the air and Masashi somehow knew, felt, that he was safe. He beamed and felt as yet another warm feeling spread through his body, from the top of his head to his feet. _

"_Masashi…"_

_Masashi turned around and saw Daichi standing by his kitchen doorway, looking very concerned and relieved at the same time. Masashi smiled sweetly, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head at the same time, a dangerous move on his behalf. Daichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. _

"_You're up I see," He muttered, looking at Masashi with loving eyes that shined a little brighter when Masashi nodded happily. "I'm glad…really."_

_Masashi felt her heart ache from the happiness he felt, never in his life had he ever been so happy in his life. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry for worrying you."_

"_It's fine."_

"_I just…I knew it was stupid of me to wait there but…but I had to, you know," Masashi blushed, "because I knew you would come, I just knew you would show up Daichi!"_

_Daichi's face looked confused for a second, then realization hit, and finally a slight sadness with tinges of anger settled in. He looked sideways and smirked, shaking his head as if he finally understood something but didn't like knowing it. Masashi watched as he walked around the couch till he finally, slowly and suavely, sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and looking toward Masashi with hungry eyes. He didn't know why, but Masashi, more than ever before, felt a surge of thrill being looked at with those eyes. _

"_Daichi—"_

"_When I saw you fall in front of me…" Daichi cut him off, looking at him with stone eyes, "my heart stopped and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was bringing you here."_

_Masashi blushed shared of red and ducked his head a bit. He bit on his lip for a while. Even though Daichi had been late, he had showed up. And now he was here, saying such sweet things to him, telling him how much he cared about him. This was why their relationship was still going strong. _

"_Daichi…" Masashi whispered his name, smiling softly. _

_Daichi smirked secretly and narrowed his eyes, temptingly. "I guess I'll go with it then…" He muttered. _

_Masashi raised an eyebrow but really didn't think about what Daichi had said, he simply moved forward until he was sitting on his legs, facing Daichi. Daichi eyed him carefully as he moved closer until their faces were millimeters from each others. The seconds as their faces stayed where they were seemed slow and painful, so much that Masashi didn't care that Daichi was often the one who took control of the relationship, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daichi. _

_For seconds, Daichi didn't react and Masashi panicked that maybe this wasn't what he wanted, but finally Daichi placed his hand on his cheek and brought his face a little closer. Staying that way until they ran out of breath, Masashi felt a shock of electricity surge through him. When they separated, only a mere second, Masashi suddenly felt empty and alone and quickly pressed against Daichi once more. Daichi chuckled into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of Masashi's head, pulling his hair and slowly biting the bottom of his lip. Masashi felt a large pang of excitement but hesitated to open his mouth. Daichi leaned even closer, biting his lip a little a harder until Masashi hesitantly slowly opened his mouth. Masashi felt the inside of his mouth ignite as their tongues touched and he knew he was shaking because Daichi raised a hand and placed it gently on his upper arm as if telling him to calm down. Instantly Masashi stopped shaking and let Daichi slowly explore the inside of his mouth. Small breathes were taken and barely any distance was placed between them during these times. It was absolutely wonderful, every second of it; it was almost like a dream. _

"_Daichi...I think you should let him breathe a little more…" A sweet voice giggled. _

_Masashi turned quickly and laid eyes on the person who had spoken and held his breathe. He knew it was a dream now because if it wasn't then she wouldn't have been standing before them. She looked familiar, pale skin, black hair down to her mid-back and familiar gray eyes. She looked kind too, something Masashi hadn't seen in a long time. But at the same time she looked familiar, she looked different. But she wouldn't have been at Daichi's house, this was definitely a dream. _

_Daichi chuckled and let go of Masashi, much to his regret. Masashi frowned as Daichi stood back up and made him lay back down. Masashi pouted and Daichi reached a hand out to stroke his face. Masashi closed his eyes at the touch and everything started to get hazy. Masashi turned to steal one last look at the ladies face, such a kind face. Both familiar and not. She smiled kindly and tilted her head a little. _

"_Daichi, come on…" She whispered._

_Daichi nodded and Masashi started to get dizzy, everything started to disappear and Daichi's face started to get hazy. But he was smiling. _

"_Let her sleep some more…" _

Jolting up from a large bed filled with pillows, Masashi slammed his hands against the mattress and looked around the room. He was breathing hard, and his head was pulsing softly, but he was still wearing his damp clothes from before. But he wasn't in Daichi's house. Masashi got control of his breathing and blinked a couple of times before letting out a long sigh and examining the scene around him. He didn't fully recognize where he was, he just knew the room was really clean.

"Daichi…" The word stung his lips as he said it and Masashi couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt. He felt his eyes prickle within coming tears and his nose sting from the sensation. Running a hand over his eyes, he sniffled a couple of times before throwing his legs over the bed, stumbling a few times, stretching aching muscles, and finally standing up in weak movements. He made his way out of the room, in a daze of anger and pain, carefully making his way down the hallways, not knowing where he was going but somehow the place looked familiar enough to make the right turns. He finally came to a large living room, with wide windows, spacious and empty. Lonely. Masashi squinted at the light coming through the windows, the beautiful blue sky with puffy white clouds.

_Okay, so now the weather changes, huh?_ Masashi growled, lowering his eyes dangerously towards the nonliving window. He stumbled forward and was halfway down the room when a voice, a familiar he did not want to hear at the moment, called out to him.

"Masashi? Is that you?"

Masashi froze in his spot and his mind opened up as if it was a cabinet file. He slowly turned casually, now clueing in as to whose house he was in. He smiled and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"Mr. Akito, w-what a coincidence meeting you here…are your own houses…where you live…right now…" Masashi stuttered, screwing his 'cool' act big time.

Akito looked at him from head to feet, wet and wrinkled, hair a mess and scratches all over his face and arms. "Right…May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right, yes well!" Masashi was wondering the same thing. What the hell was he doing in the Ohtori household!? Yes, he did remember someone standing before him but that was Daichi…it was _supposed_ to be Daichi. Who in the Ohtori household would have gone to the trouble of bringing him back to their house? Well, obviously not Akito by the look of his skeptical face. "I…came to visit. Ohtori, err, Kyoya Ohtori. Your brother…_younger_ brother. Him." Masashi stammered, feeling his face heat up. He raced a hand through his hair and hoped some sort of miracle would happen but just as his life was filled with horror only, no miracle came to him.

"Kyoya is out, he went to have lunch with Tamaki Suoh, now whether he's back or not, I don't know," Akito pointed to the hallway which Masashi had come from. Akito looked at Masashi, squirming under his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Masashi prepared himself for anything. Being called security on him, being asked questions as to how he got in, he was ready for anything from Akito. He took a deep breath and held it, ready for the punch as Akito opened his mouth.

"So how is my brother?" Akito asked.

Masashi widened his eyes and tilted his head. "Y-Your brother…Ohtori, you mean?"

Akito nodded his answer. Masashi blinked once and shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in a week and I've barely talked to him at school"—Masashi paused, realized what he said, and tried again—"I mean to say, everything's been so busy that…I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him."

Akito looked uncertain and then took a step forward. "How is he doing in his classes?"

"He's great, top of our class."

"Really now?"

"Sure enough," Masashi answered the question twice. He wondered why Akito looked displeased and unsure. Had he said something wrong? Masashi looked back on their quick and yet going conversation and couldn't find a hole in any of the answers he had given…so why?

"And so…how's the club doing?" Akito asked slowly.

Masashi raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, it is. Everyone really enjoys the club from what I can tell, and then again, Ohtori does a really good job taking care of it," Masashi thought about the club for a second then agreed to himself. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the club wouldn't be as organized and efficient without Ohtori, it'd be a mess…" Masashi laughed. "I can say that in all honesty."

"Because of him? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then…" Akito looked cold and slightly distant. Masashi shivered at Akito's cold stare and wished that maybe he should learn to stop gushing about Kyoya in front of his brothers who didn't seem to like the respect Masashi had for him.

"So tell me—"

"Ah, Masashi, there you are, I've been looking for you,"

Masashi looked past Akito, who turned around, to look at the figure standing at the corner of the hallway, look calm and pleasant, a warm smile on her face. Masashi felt his heart swell and beat faster as he laid eyes on the pale, raven-haired, grayed eyed beauty. Except…her hair was tied back in a bun with well-placed fly-away hairs framing her face not straight down her back. Her face looked different too, familiar but not. But not familiar in the sense of who he was looking for, familiar in the sense that she had traits that Kyoya and Akito had.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Akito asked, slightly annoyed.

_Sister…Oh! Oh! This is Kyoya's older sister…um, what was her name,_ Masashi sparked as he realized who the lady was but he couldn't remember her name. Masashi glanced back up to see Akito and his older sister talking. Masashi felt awkward, being in the middle of it until the sister turned to him with smiling eyes.

"Masashi, do you mind coming with me?" She asked, her voice sweet that Masashi nodded right away and walked toward her, bowing quickly to Akito and followed her down the hallway.

Silence was the conversation between the two of them as they made their way back up the hallways and stairs, until they were far enough so Akito wouldn't hear them, the sister started to talk.

"I'm Fuyumi Ohtori, by the way, Kyoya's older sister, I don't think we've ever met properly," She introduced herself, smiling sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shido, I'm Masashi Yamaguchi," Masashi bowed his head, walking along side of her.

Fuyumi chuckled. "No need to be so polite, but no worries, though you did give me a scare when I went back to the room and find you gone."

"I apologize."

"Yes, well, all I could think was to see if I could catch you and there and I find you with Akito…" Fuyumi placed the tips of her fingers to her mouth and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully then smiled once again. "I hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, he was just very curious," Masashi said.

"Curious? About what?" Fuyumi looked very curious herself.

Masashi went into the room Fuyumi was holding the door for to find out it was Kyoya's room. It had also been the room he had been in. Masashi stepped in, Fuyumi after her, and they walked over and sat on the couches.

"Well…he didn't ask much, but from what he did ask; he asked a lot about Ohtori, Kyoya, I mean," Masashi stumbled over Kyoya's name for the fact he wasn't used to saying it.

Fuyumi nodded. "Yes, I see, well…that should have been obvious," She stated a little sadly.

Masashi didn't quite comprehend it, why she said it so sadly. "Is something the matter? Where is Ohtori, by the way? H-How did I end up here?"

"Whoa! One question at a time please!" Fuyumi laughed, placing her hands up to tell Masashi to stop. Masashi bit down his lip and waited for Fuyumi to stop laughing and answer him. She finally slowed her laughter and started. "As to how you got here, I think Tachibana carried you into the house. Kyoya left a few minutes go stating that he had to take care of something and about Akito…he's just like any brother is, he wants to know how his younger brother is doing."

"It didn't seem that way. I know what it's like for a sibling to be caringly interested in the younger sibling, but the way Akito asked in seemed more like an interrogation…truthfully," Masashi stammered out in one breathe.

Fuyumi played with her hands and looked slightly worried but the smile stayed still on her face. "Maybe…From what I can remember, Akito went through all his high school dedicating his time to only studying and reaching our father's expectations. Curiosity as to how Kyoya can handle a club plus staying on top of classes is sure to spark, no? It's truly amazes me, you know," Fuyumi stated, proudly of her brother.

Masashi felt happy for reasons beyond his knowledge knowing Kyoya had such a kind, tender sister looking out for him. He could just tell, from the way her eyes grew soft thinking about her younger brother. Masashi felt very happy about that. "Yes! Kyoya is very amazing."

"I meant his dedication amazes me, but…if you took it that way," Fuyumi tilted her head and eyed Masashi carefully. Actually, she didn't mean in that way, she meant that Kyoya was amazing just as Masashi had said it, but the fact that it was Masashi who has said it sparked questions. Why had Masashi said it? "You think he's amazing?"

Masashi blushed and placed a hand on the lower part of his arm, wrapping his hand around the thin body part. "W-Well, I just respect him. In a way, sometimes—pardon me—but Kyoya can be very hard to understand and sometimes it come off across as heartless and mean and cold! I don't understand him at all! It's rather frustrating actually, in some ways," Masashi let out a tight laugh. Fuyumi was smiling, Masashi thought she was crazy, "I-I've never had such a hard time understanding and getting to known someone, I really do hate him sometimes, but it's…complicated…" Masashi took a deep breathe, looking down at his shoes hard.

He was ready to get it from Fuyumi, almost telling off her beloved brother and his heart leapt as Fuyumi started to laugh. Masashi looked up in disbelief. Fuyumi held her stomach, laughing a little hard but looked sweet. Her laugh was nice. Masashi could on blink and wait until she stopped.

"Whoa! When you put it that way, Kyoya really does sound complicated! But he really isn't, really! He's just..." Fuyumi wanted to continue but turned to the door quickly.

Masashi followed her gaze to the see the door slowly open and Kyoya entered, looking annoyed and calm at the same time. It was amazing how he managed to pull such things off. Kyoya laid eyes on both of them.

"You're up."

"Nope, I'm just sleep-walking," Masashi answered sarcastically, forgetting the fact that Kyoya's older sister was sitting right in front of him. "Er, I just meant—"

"You have a right to be mad, being stood up and all," Kyoya said calmly and hurt Masashi. He lowered his eyes in anger. It was just like Kyoya to point out something that hurt but make it seem like he was making an excuse for Masashi's actions when he was really striking him where it hurt most.

An awkward silence passed where Fuyumi looked between them, sighed and pushed herself off the couch and slowly made her way out of the room. "I'm just gonna go now. You guys can talk this out on your own but I'll be near by if you guys need me for any reason."

Fuyumi walked past Kyoya and Masashi noticed when she gave Kyoya a peculiar look that said she knew something and that Kyoya was doing something wrong. Kyoya responded with a 'leave it alone' expression and Fuyumi was gone. Masashi sat still on the couch, watching as Kyoya starred at he door then back at him. He didn't speak, so Masashi guessed he had to.

"That was rude."

"Pointing out the truth?" Kyoya asked, walking over and sitting himself across from Masashi where Fuyumi had been sitting. Masashi nodded but felt his heart sting at the words Kyoya said. Kyoya, intentionally or not, had really not done anything wrong. He had pointed out the _truth_. Masashi _had _been stood up.

Kyoya watched as Masashi's expression changed from angry to blank then sadness set in. His cheeks went red and his eyes started to shine with tears. Kyoya watched that with one slow blink and Masashi was soon bawling tears silently, looking straight ahead until he, himself, realized that he was crying and then he slowly raised a hand to his face and covered his eyes.

"I-I was so stupid," He stuttered, his voice cracking.

Kyoya sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Don't cry."

"Nnn…hhnn…gnnn," Masashi tried his best to follow Kyoya's order but the tears kept coming and his nose was starting to run, his clothes were damp, he looked like a mess, he had been stood up and Kyoya was watching it all. Watching his disaster, the one giant mistake that Daichi made. Daichi._ Daichi. _Masashi was going to kill him when he saw him, and then forgive him because he couldn't hate him forever. That's what he was gonna do. That's what he should do…right?

"S-S-Should I forgive him?" Masashi asked, amazed that he was able to say a whole sentence.

Kyoya shrugged. "You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"Then no," Kyoya stated, "of course, you're asking someone who doesn't really support whatever this relationship you have with him is."

"W-Why?"

"We already went over this, you have nothing to gain from it," Kyoya answered casually.

Masashi coughed and gagged a few times. "I'm gaining my happiness!!!" He retorted, letting out a loud cry.

Masashi cried harder into his hands, everything falling into place. He was sad; it hurt his chest and rippled a pain through his torso. But that's all there was to it, he felt…bad. And he didn't like it. Crying into his hands seemed pathetic, and the last person he wanted to see him cry again was in front of him, but he just needed to cry. Let out all the frustration that the relationship was causing him. Because he needed to stop on the path he was going and then he would get up once more and keep walking. Because this was the road to finding his happiness.

"You aren't happy."

Masashi gasped as he felt the couch sink a little bit. He turned his head, a mess that it was, and turned to find Kyoya indifferently handing him a white handkerchief. Masashi knew it wasn't a big movement but he felt his heart swell as he reached out for it. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold back more tears—his head already hurting him—but failed as he sunk his face into the clean, familiar smelling cloth and burst into a bawl.

"If you call this happiness than you must be out of your mind, even you can tell that tears and happiness are not a good pair," Kyoya stated softly, attempting a little bit to calm Masashi down. He admitted it was slightly depressing but mostly pathetic how he was sobbing his heart out for a guy who was doing him no good.

After minutes of crying, Masashi finally slowed down to a slow whimper. Kyoya sat perfectly still until he slowed down and regulated his breathing.

"Are you done now?" Kyoya asked.

Masashi nodded, his eyes closed, trying to block out the throbbing pain of his head. "Yes…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you're the one with the massive headache," Kyoya stood up and walked over to the dresser by the window and grabbed his cell phone, dialing and speaking a few quick things before walking over to the couches. "Do you want to change out of that?" He signaled at Masashi's dirty clothing.

Masashi nodded, thinking how he was going to hide his scars. "Yes please."

He followed Kyoya to the door of this huge closet, Kyoya handed him some clothes and left the closet, leaving him to change alone. Masashi stood still for a moment, clutching the clothing to his chest, and looked around the large closet. He took a deep breathe and the familiar scent he liked so much overcame his senses. He didn't know why, he just liked it. Slowly starting to undress, bandages started to peel off and reveal still not healed wounds. He winced as he slipped Kyoya's clothes on, much bigger than he was in height, but felt calm because they smelled like Kyoya. Looking at himself in the mirror, his hair was everywhere so he cut off a small string of his wet shirt—he wasn't going to wear it anytime soon or ever again for that matter—and brushing his hair down with his hands, tied it down like a ribbon. He looked like a girl, but who cared.

"Ohtori…I'm done," Masashi muttered, carefully coming out of the closet with his damp clothing close to him. He had made sure to pick up every piece of bandage paper that fell.

"Tachibana is bringing food, he'll be here in a second, you are hungry, right?" Kyoya said from the couch, looking up from the book on his lap.

Masashi nodded. He waited for Kyoya to say more but all he did was stare for a second then go back to reading. Masashi sighed and sat across from him once more, setting his clothes aside in a tight bundle. He licked his lips and asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Ohtori, where did you find me?" Masashi blurted.

Kyoya looked up from his book again. "You were the one who walked up to me, remember? I merely brought you back here, and it was Tachibana who carried you in."

"But why were you there?!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh come on Ohtori! You can't honestly expect me to believe that you were taking a walk in a middle of a storm! And you just so casually ran into me, saw me faint, and brought me back! What's the deal?" Masashi demanded.

"I was taking a walk in the middle of a storm, saw you faint and brogut you back," Kyoya teased.

"Ohtori!"

"I knew you would stay there, idiot that you are," Kyoya answered just as quickly as Masashi had said his name. Masashi looked blank and Kyoya kept going. "I knew that Daichi wouldn't show up, something always goes wrong at your dates you have said, so I went to see if you were still waiting there after lunch with Tamaki. I was right, you were waiting there. When I got out to talk some sense into you, you saw me, thought I was Daichi for reasons I really don't want to know and then fainted. I called for Tachibana and that's the end of it."

"Where did you go before?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes but answered. "I had to take care of some business, nothing more."

"Okay…" Masashi said carefully, not sure whether to believe him or not but he didn't want to ask anymore.

"Are you really going to forgive him?"

"Yes."

"You're making a horrible mistake."

"I might be, I might not."

Kyoya sighed. "I know you believe that this is a challenge that the world has brought upon you to test your relationship but at other times, Yamaguchi, it's just the world telling us it wasn't meant to be," Kyoya looked at him straight in the eye. "But whatever outcome it is, if I'm right…I'm not going to say 'I told you so'."

Silence followed for a while in which Kyoya read more of his book and Masashi was trying to decide whether he hated him or respected him or what. Or what seemed like his answer at the moment. Well, respect as also in there, Kyoya just needed to butt out of his business. The door opened minutes later and Tachibana came in, carrying a tray of food and wore an anxious expression on his face.

"Master Kyoya…" He spoke.

Kyoya turned toward him and raised an eyebrow in response. Tachibana gulped and moved aside to reveal a rather distressed looking Liet. She smiled shyly then acted impulsively and ran towards Kyoya, tackling him in a hug and starting to sob.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chaaaaaaan! You have to help me!!!!" She cried, hugging Kyoya tight.

Kyoya winced and tried to get her off. Masashi reached a hand but did nothing more. "Liet! Get off! What are you talking about?! What do you need help in?!"

Liet stopped hugging him and sat down, looking fearful and stressed, fiddling with her hands before looking up and smiling up at him like a little kid asking for a new expensive toy.

"How do you feel about, like, going on a trip?"

* * *

**_THE TIME IS HERE!_**

**_*cackles laughter*_**

**_I will tell you whether I liked writing the next chapter in the next chapter but it might be fun! I apoligze for spelling mistakes and so and so. My mother is giving me the death glare now so I'm gonna get offa. I also apologize for the rush of this chapter, it did end a little too quickly for Masashi and Kyoya didn't it? I know but it was going to nine pages on my microsoft so yeah._**

**_So now, dear readers, I leave you. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and pray that I can keep writing them with school and AP classes, damn the colleges that need you to take those courses! XP. Please review and tell me what you think, flames and all. I don't mind, critisizim helps everyone as long as you do it nicely. In a way._**

**_love love_**

**_E-chan _**

**_(oh and here is the link to the banner lovely SetsunaFujiwari-chan made me.__ /r/bgnwpx/3 . And it's from the website TinyPic I think...yes, I think. I love it, I really really do and Set-chan might add more, maybe, maybe not but I don't mind! *hugs and kisses*) _**


	34. Chapter 34

**_My dear people..._**

**_HAS IT REALLY BEEN [almost] TWO MONTHS?! Holy craaaaaaaap, guys!~ I'm sorry! Thing is, let me make this perfectly clear. HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! _**

**_Yup, there's the holy gospel truth. AP and Pre-ap classes are killer but there's thing little [very tiny] thing called college [-psh, yeah I know, nobody hears of it] but apparently you need to take really, REALLY hard classes to make into this thing called "college" to make a living for yourself. To make Something out of yourself. And apparently, these hard classes do not think of you precious readers and do not give me ANY time to write. I got sick today and was able to finish this but this might as well be the last chapter for the next TWO months. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, jooooooy. -_____-_**

**_Okay, so I'm really sorry guys. Hopefully I'll get motivated to write the next chapter sooner than expected. I really worked hard for this and I hope you guys enjoy and forgive me. Kinda stupid title since I couldn't think of anthing better. I think it's a [semi] good chapter. Please go find out for yourself!~ _**

**_ENJOY!~ _**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: At the Pola Mansion  
**

Masashi was not obsessive.

He didn't do something over and over until he got it right. He figured that if something went one way that was because it was meant to go that way and didn't like to interfere. He wasn't the type to bug something or someone until they got annoyed and told him off. That wasn't him.

"Masashi, 40th time, sweetie honey darling cakes!!!"

"Are you seriously keeping count? Oh it's ringing!!!" Masashi cried, his eyes lighting up excitedly, ignoring the incredibly long nickname Liet had come up with him.

Still, he couldn't help but take out his cell phone every other minute to check the voice mail, texts and see if by accident it was off or wasn't receiving any signal. He made calls every other two minutes, each time nothing. But it was actually ringing this time, so it was a good sign. He patiently waited to at least be transferred to voice mail but then the operator that announced that: 'the phone you are currently trying to reach is not working, please try again'. He groaned and snapped the phone closed, lowering his eyes to the floor, avoiding everyone's glance at him. They didn't say anything but it was almost as if by their stares they were saying "I told you so" and he didn't really need those words right then.

"Let's go," Masashi muttered, digging his hands into his pockets and walking ahead of everyone.

The rest of the host club didn't say anything else about that certain subject but lapsed into their own old conversations, walking behind Masashi.

One more week until the second semester of school started and the host club, most of the host club, was in Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania, the place where Liet was born and raised. The day Liet had crashed into Kyoya's room, Liet had started crying about how her parents had requested her appearance at their home back 'home' and how scared she was and that she couldn't do it alone. The host club had all packed their bags and made their way to the air port, even Masashi after learning Haruhi had to stay behind because she didn't have a passport, and arrived at the Pola Mansion a few hours later…only to find out that the Pola parents were away for the rest of the summer. Everyone had decided to stay for the rest of the summer as well, only Masashi had been against it.

In leaving in a hurry, Masashi didn't have time to contact Daichi at all and tell him that he was going to be gone for a week, and even to the date, two days away from the end of their vacation, he still hadn't contacted him. It was driving Masashi up the wall. This is why he kept making constant phone calls to Daichi, over and over again, no matter how desperate it seemed.

The summer air was nice in Lithuania, fresh and crisp, kinda like autumn. Masashi stopped walking so everyone else could catch up. He looked to his side, down the bridge he had made it half way through and looked down at the water. It looked so blue, so clear. He sighed sadly as the color reminded him of Daichi's eyes. God, he was love sick, his heart strained at the thought of Daichi being mad at him for not calling him or Daichi thinking that he had ditched him so he went off with some other girl. Masashi clenched his nails deep into his palm and took a deep gulp.

"Masashi?"

Masashi jumped and turned around to see everyone had caught up. He stared blankly at them, slightly spooked at first but then his expression melted into a smile.

"Oh…it's you, sorry, I was distracted." He muttered, chuckling awkwardly along with it. "Miss. Pola, are we going to go back to your house, now?"

"Yes, the driver is over there," Liet pointed at the long, sleek black car waiting across the bridge.

Slowly, they made their way into the car and down the roads to the Pola Mansion. Or maybe it should have been called the Pola Palace, for that's what it seemed like. Masashi tilted his head against the opened window and looked at the mansion as they drew closer to it. It almost spooked him; he had to admit, with its tall peaked towers, dark tainted windows, firm solid rock-like bricks and just the size of it, it looked like an empty castle from those fairy tales Haruhi's mother used to read to them.

A lonely castle.

"Miss. Pola, may I ask," Masashi started to say once they were all out on the back porch of Liet's huge backyard, waiting for their lunch to be served since they been out in the town most of the morning, "if your parents asked your request to be here, why aren't they here themselves?"

Liet looked over from playing with Hunny's hair, tying into pigtails while he enjoyed a strawberry shortcake snack the chef had prepared for him. "Huh? Ooooh, I dunno!" She chirped back, shrugging in a grand motion and going back to Hunny's hair.

Masashi looked puzzled and he continued to look at Liet from her profile. She was easily combing Hunny's hair while Mori looked upon. The twins were busy teasing Tamaki about something that had to do with Haruhi and at this point in time, Masashi had learned to just let go whatever they said and move on with his happy life. Masashi looked down at his hands as if they had the answer to his question.

"It's obvious that you want to be anywhere but here but I do ask that you try and be at least a little patient with Liet, it's an honor that she invited us to her home after all."

Masashi irked and looked up to meet eyes with Kyoya, who was starring at him with critical eyes. "I'm being well enough patient, I have lasted the whole week here and we have yet to meet her parents, the whole reason we are supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry for dragging you here, Masa-chan, if I knew my parents weren't gonna be here, I wouldn't have brought you."

Masashi turned to see Liet standing bashfully a few feet away from him. She looked sad with her hands in front of her, clutching the brush tightly in her palms. "I really am sorry, my parents they just…say one thing and do the next, really."

"N-No, Miss. Pola, I just got a little bit too irritated, I apologize," Masashi stammered, then realizing how rude he was actually being. "I didn't mean it to come out as if I don't enjoy being here, it is a little stressful, yes, but that's mostly because I have put myself in a tight situation but other than that it has been a very pleasant trip and I profoundly happy you invited—"

"Masa-chan is making no sense!!!" Liet cut him off from ranting anymore and Masashi smiled shyly.

He had never been happier to see the butlers bring out the food in his entire life. Eating was fairly pleasant, a few moments without much to worry about other than to stay away from a queer looking food dish which seemed to be still alive and an odd color it was. After many different courses and several different topics of conversation, Masashi slowly made his way out to the garden over blooming with flowers, trees, bushes, fruits and vegetables—in fact any kind of plant thing. This was what calmed Masashi most of the time, the garden. It was like a maze, he figured out the first couple of days he arrived. Different pathways, different flowers, different moods for each way. He had been able to explore most of the front part of the garden and was now going to the back when he, suddenly, realized he hadn't tried to call Daichi is almost an hour. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed the number in rapid motions, placing the cell phone to his ear and waiting for the ring.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed isn't ready to connect. Please dial again or try a different number. Thank you."

Masashi frowned deeply and closed the cell phone harshly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, now more mad to hear those words but not because Daichi hadn't picked up but because of who had said them.

"Are you here to rub it in my face that he didn't pick up?"

"It was predictable that he wouldn't so I joined the machine along to see if maybe we could finally get it through your impossibly thick skull," Kyoya smirked.

Masashi turned around to see him standing feet away from him, looking composed, calm and cold as ever. Masashi had two ways to go, either keep fighting with him or just give up. He hated to do the second one, but he was too drained to think of anything smart to say so he let out a long sigh and bent down to the floor on his feet, crossing his arms over his knees and placing his chins on his arms.

"You're sulking."

"Like a little kid, yes, I know," Masashi muttered, eyeing the pretty clusters of roses in the flower bed right in front of him. "I just…this is getting stupid."

"Are you just now starting to realize?" Kyoya asked, walking a small distance closer.

"So are you here to rub in my face how smart you are—even though we both already know how smart you really are—or actually help?" Masashi darted his eyes to Kyoya who was lazily studying a tall row of sunflowers next to the roses.

"Can't it be both?" He answered softly.

Masashi shrugged and went back to looking at the flowers. "I don't think you're talented enough to be kind and critical at the same time."

A chuckle from the shadow king and Masashi had to look up to see Kyoya smiling distantly. He had to wonder if what he said was actually funny or whether Kyoya had found it amusing. He didn't know.

"I must seem pretty pathetic by now, huh?" Masashi asked him, wondering how easily the subject that he would have usually find hard to talk about was coming out.

Kyoya shrugged. "You can say that though what most of us are wondering is how you can stay with someone when the world seems to be conspiring to separate you."

"Because he likes me!"

The words came out more desperate and sad then he had wanted them too. Masashi blushed as he felt Kyoya's slightly shocked expression land on him. He took a deep breath in and held it until he had gathered all his strength, then he let it out and kept going.

"Daichi…likes me, whether I'm a guy or girl, albeit he prefers me being a lady but he hasn't pushed me away just yet," Masashi explained, his eyes growing sad. "Can you just imagine it, Ohtori? Being with someone who can't really "be" with you. Sympathize once, if you can, just once, what Daichi has to go through with me. I'm a man in the eyes of everyone but he looks at me and sees the girl he loves. But he can't publicly tell me this, we can't hold hands or hug or do any of the things normal couples would do. I've met his parents but they can't know I'm dating their son, or they'd think something is wrong with him and me. And yet he patiently waiting for the day I reach my mother's approval and can live my life was a woman…how can I not stay by his side?"

Nothing was said. Masashi would have liked it better if Kyoya had then totally told him off in the polite, educated way he usually did with large words that Masashi could barely comprehend and a clipped voice filled with logic and intelligence but all Kyoya did was keep quiet. Masashi felt his insides twist and turn, in hopes that Kyoya would say something. Anything. Kyouya could have said that Masashi's reasoning didn't make sense and completely tell him the pros and cons (the cons outweighing the pros) and he would have totally fine with it. But Kyoya didn't speak.

"You know plants need someone to constantly look after them!" Masashi blurted out before he could think.

Kyoya turned to look at him. "Yes."

"W-Well…" Masashi looked up, knowing that there was no way getting out of the topic now that he accidentally broached it. He didn't even know why he had jumped to this subject out of all subjects; he hadn't even ever mentioned it to Haruhi. Masashi looked up at Kyoya who was looking down at him with earnest curiosity. Masashi had no idea why, but he started to speak. "You have to; you know, tend after them and care for them. Or they won't survive! You have to care for them as if children…and they need you." Masashi paused and thought of how to say what he wanted to say next.

"They need someone to look after them." Kyoya suggested.

Masashi looked back up, his eyes bright. "Yes! They need someone to care for then…they _need_ someone…that's why," Masashi gulped, slowly down in his speech and trying really hard to phrase his sentence without sounding like a total idiot.

"You like planting," Kyoya finished for him, not in a carrying way, not at all. More like a way that he just figured out a problem which was hard for a 7th grader but easy for him.

"…yes…I love planting," Masashi stated slowly. "I like feeling that someone…something needs me. I created something, I helped it live and for a few moments in its short life, I helped it grow. I let it live."

The emerald green met the storm gray without blinking. In few moments, Kyoya had to wonder what in the world could have happened in Masashi's life to have him be so desperate to be alive. To help something live. To be needed. It seemed like there was something more to Masashi's background then he showed and told. It was one thing to have to cross-dress for his mother, it was something else this deep hatred it seemed Madoka had for him in small hints Masashi could give him. But it confused Kyoya, if Madoka's mother hated Masashi as much as he hinted then why was Masashi so eager to earn her respect, her love.

"What has happened in your life to make you so desperate to live?" Kyoya asked, regretting the thought of actually getting a straightforward answer.

Masashi blinked as Kyoya asked what he had and a mental picture of his mother flashed in his brain.

"What hasn't?"

Kyoya sighed in frustration and shrugged, he wasn't going to get any deeper into this unless he got straight forward answers. He turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

"If it helps any, I'm starting to doubt too!!!"

Kyoya turned around to see Masashi standing up now, looking nervous, sad and awkward at the same time. He moved a strand of hair behind his ear and began to toy with his hands.

"I…I hate this whole 'everything isn't going right' ordeal. And even though Daichi is kind and patient and sweet…he's also like every other guy out there…crazy on testosterone and lust," Masashi croaked out and Kyoya watched as his expression grew a little pained and red, "I mean, the day you found me out on the streets! H-He didn't come, you know. He _left_ me out there and I…_stupidly_…waited for him and…and, that's just bad. Okay! I r-really don't know why I'm telling you this, but you seemed angry and I couldn't think of anything to say to you that didn't make you mad at me, so here I am; confessing that nothing is going right! That you are right, Daichi may not be the guy for me, but at the same time—even though I know this is going to make you so mad—I have to stay with him. Because he l-lo…l-love…he…" Masashi tried the words, over and over again but they wouldn't come out properly. He bit his lip hard, almost as if punishing them for not being able to say the words. He blinked and he felt his nose start to sting.

Kyoya watched as Masashi's face got redder and redder and his eyes started to glisten even more than they already did. This time with tears. On the other hand, Kyoya didn't know whether to be at least a little relieved about the fact that even Masashi was seeing what a horrible idea it was to go out with Daichi or get mad at the fact that he was still ever persistent to keep the relationship going. He tried to process everything that Masashi was saying and he pretty much understood that their relationship SUCKED and that all Daichi might be wanting was sex.

Masashi rubbed one of his eyes with the sleeved of his shirt, blinking slowly to stop the tears from coming but they wanted to leak out. He looked up to meet Kyoya's very calm expression but horribly, terrifying angry eyes. Masashi wanted to run because even though his face looked calm and serene, the amount of suave evil in his eyes was powerful. Was what Masashi said really that bad? He suddenly had a deep interest in his fingers as they knocked into each other.

"I-I'm sorry—"

"Why are you apologizing? You tell me that you don't think it's the best idea to stay with Sasahara only to contradict yourself and say you need to stay with him. You really do contradict on a lot of things you say, Yamaguchi," Kyoya stated, suavely, with the voice of velvet that scared Masashi stiff because he would prefer him to have yelled at him.

"W-Wait!—"

"I'm sorry to have made you mistake my simple disinterest in whatever you were saying to me as anger, I was not angry at all. I just found that there were more valuable things to do then listen you rant about some insolent boy who it is made clear that obviously not doing anything to benefit to your situation—"

"Hold on!"

"—Other than trouble you even more to the point of making you call him every…oh, two minutes the maximum. And I do realize that the way I'm phrasing everything may be hurting your feelings, but I figured that in order to prevent any miscommunications on my behalf, maybe it'd be better if I bluntly stated what is really going on in my mind at the moment other than having you trying to come up with ludicrous ideas to what is, right?" Kyoya finished smoothly, smiling a smile that reeked of honesty but a sense of horrible evil stood firmly behind that.

Masashi felt all the air beaten out of him and he actually knew what that felt like. He blinked wildly, and now, more than ever, wanted to cry. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. It was true, he was being an idiot for staying with Daichi, after all that was happening but he needed to. Where on the planet was he going to find somebody else who loved him as much? Love. Was it really love? Masashi didn't know anything anymore and so he finally gave into tears that slowly glided down his cheeks, down his neck.

He blinked and the tears kept coming, everything was starting to blur through the salty water. He tried his best to clean them away with his sleeve but they seemed endless. Kyoya watched as Masashi walked over to him, one hand rubbing his eye and the other extended till he grabbed a piece of Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya looked down at him and Masashi looked up, tears still running down his face and even more as they met eyes. Kyoya didn't move as Masashi hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into the chest. Kyoya could feel him shaking, his thin arms holding him tightly, the tears staining his shirt. Kyoya sighed and simply placed a hand on top of Masashi's head.

"You just really like to hug, don't you?" He muttered, smooth and clipped.

Masashi's grip on him strengthened, and Kyoya clued in that maybe, with very little effort and heart in it, he should at least slightly hug him back. He hesitantly lifted his other hand to wrap around Masashi's thin waist. How tiny the kid was. Almost like an actual kid. Kyoya set his chin on top of his head, finding this slightly uncomfortable, so he moved his head to the side so his cheeks was pressed against Masashi's head.

Masashi felt his face flush and radiate heat as Kyoya actually, properly and willingly for the first time, hugged him back. He whimpered into his shirt and took a silent, deep breath, taking in the scent he never minded to smell over and over again. What was it? Masashi didn't try to think about it, even skimming over the subject made his brain throb. He moved his head to the side so his cheek was pressed against Kyoya's chest. He knew he was calming down, he knew he didn't need to hug him anyone, he knew to let go. Let go.

Not just yet.

Masashi sniffed a couple of times but he didn't start crying again, he just pressed closer to Kyoya and didn't let go. Not for a while.

The garden was very peaceful. Its beautiful flowers brightly glowing, the nice autumn Lithuanian wind blowing, the wind chimes placed around the garden chiming as they clinked together. The scent from the flowers floating strongly in the wind. It was a calming atmosphere to be in. Overall, it was a calming atmosphere to look at.

Liet did just that as she stood alone on top of the rail that kept people from falling over the porch. She swayed with the wind, side to side, her arms extended wide. One hand free, one hand holding a cell phone. She stopped swaying after a while and opened her eyes to overlook the garden once more. Taking a deep breath she jumped off the rail and landed on the cement porch. Walking over to the outdoor table, now clean from the servants cleaning it up, she picked up a familiar green cell phone off the glass table top and opened it, searching through the phonebook till she found the number she was looking for. She quickly opened the other cell phone in her hand and input the number she had searched, attaching the document, typing a small message, and pressed send. She quickly deleted the message from the sent archive, deleted the document off the cell phone's memory, closed that cell phone and put it on the table, closed the green cell phone and placed it far away from the first one. She dusted her hands and then placed them on her hips, looking at the two cell phones on the table with a sweet smile, but her eyes knew better.

"It needed to be done!!!"

**=Hours Later; Masashi's p.o.v=**

Coming to the Pola residence was a bit chaotic and useless but I guess it was necessary. I sighed as I laid flat on my bed in the room that was assigned to be in the mansion…castle? It looked like a castle. Huge with towers and dark corners. It gave me chills just thinking about going out of the safety of my room for anything. I had a good room though, large and comfortable with a fireplace that was crippling a fire at the moment, an amazing view of the garden and the sky. Little stars drowned the dark sky. I looked at them, tempted to start counting them all but my head was still throbbing from crying.

A mental flash of what happened earlier flashed in my mind and the feeling of the warm embrace overcame my body. My face flushed red at the memory. I sat up and covered my head with my hands.

I had reacted really stupidly. I don't know what came over me when I saw him walking away. I simply needed him to stop, for him not to be mad—because I knew he was even though he said he didn't, now why he was I have no idea—for him to understand why. I needed to hug him. I was simply expecting him to stand there, like many times before. But for him to hug back. To hug me.

My face burned and I grabbed the cool pillow from behind me and buried my face into it. It was completely unlike Kyoya. At least, the heartless Kyoya I knew. The one who would have automatically stepped back the moment I had stepped forward. The one who would have stood, firm and ridged there as I hugged him. He would have never hugged back. I lifted my face away from my now warm pillow and looked up at the sky. Maybe that wasn't the real Kyoya.

Tamaki was always going on about what great—if not amazingly wonderful—Kyoya was as a friend. Maybe this was the Kyoya I'm starting to see. If this is true…then I like this idea. I really do. I smiled to myself. Maybe whatever was bothering Kyoya before was really finally gone and now he would be a much better person. But…what could have been bothering him that he took it out on me? I mean, it's not a selfish thing to think. Haruhi was okay with him; he treated everyone fairly and respectfully. What could I have done? I blinked a few times. What could I have done?

What was bothering him?

***Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz***

I jumped as I heard the vibrations. I turned to look at my cell phone sitting on my nightstand. It was glowing blue on the I.D screen. I looked around the room for some odd reason, as if expecting something to jump at me and when nothing did, I reached over and grabbed it, rubbing my eyes—swollen from crying—before I looked at the collar I.D. The number looked unfamiliar but the name stood out. I blinked a couple of times before I quickly opened the phone and answered it, my heart fluttering wildly in my heart.

"D-Daichi?!" I choked out, feeling like crying all over again from tears of relief. Finally! Finally come contact.

"_Hey babe_," He answered back, casually and dully.

I sniffed, trying to stop from crying, and leaned forward on my bed, as if I was talking to him right in front of me. "I-I've been trying to get a hold of you for the longest time now! I kept calling over and over and over again but you never answered. What happened?! Oh well, who cares! You are talking now, and I am so happy! Whatever happened, forget it, all that matters is what is happening right now!" I paused to regain my breath, "You'll never guess where I am?! In Lithuania, Liet suddenly had a major freak out about her parents and…"

I stopped when Daichi told me to slow down, his laughing resonating from the phone. I smiled to myself, very happy for the phone call. Finally I was about to start talking again when he caught me off guard. The room turned cold and I felt my heart freeze and drop to the lower pit of my stomach. I started to feel faint and everything started to make no sense. He kept talking and talking, and most of it seemed to make sense but not to me. I felt cold, alone and in need of more tears to be let out. I bit my lower lip over and over again, just waiting for the moment he hung up—hoping he wouldn't expect me to talk back or I would really loose it—so I could try to process and understand everything. One thing that I didn't need to go over, because it was very clear in the way he phrased it.

We were breaking up.

* * *

**_Admit it, some of you are happy._**

**_Don't worry, I'm kinda relieved. But what brought on such rash actions of Daichi? Who knows, actually. I'll think of something during AP World History while I'm dosing imagining being at home, writing all I want and enjoying it. _**

**_So sad. Anyways, thank you guys very much for reading this. I'm truly sorry it took so long [Bri-chan: *smacks E-chan* STOP APOLOGIZING!! D:] B-But I hope next time it won't take so [damn] long to [f*cking] update!~ For my own account of course! ^______________^ _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on reading. Please review and tell me what you think [flames and all] and so on and so forth._**

**_Hopefully this isn't the last of me you hear from_**

**_love always,_**

**_E-chan _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_ONE MONTH!_**

**_HAH! Not two, not three. One! I did much better, you guys should be very proud of me!~ Okay, so for all you MAJOR RABID Twilight fans out there...please don't kill me. I was kinda biased in this chapter when Twilight is brought up, mentioned and referred to. You'll see where I stand down there. But please don't let that interfere with you reading, trust me, this is the one and only time I will ever mention Twilight series in here. PROMISE!_**

**_By the way...just to let you know. Saturday night, I became a DIE HARD, RABID New Moon fangirl [well, Jacob Black fangirl over all] because the movie was AMAZING! No angtsy director that only wanted to project the 'yearning teenager love' of the movie but ACTION! Oooooh, I loved action and I died many times [almost having nosebleeds] whenever Taylor took off his shirt...hehehehehehehehehe. _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's...okay. I mean, you'll my rant at the bottom. I'll explain everything!_**

**_ENJOY, SUU!~ _**  
**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: For a few moments **

"Masa-chan? Masa-chaaaaaaan? Are you awake?" Liet knocked loudly on the wooden door. She sighed worriedly and pressed her ear to the wooden division once more. She bit her lip down as she tried to hear hard for any small noise of life.

Nothing.

She backed off the door and tried to open it by the doorknob again. It was locked. She stepped closer and knocked louder once more. She screamed out Masashi's name but standing outside the door, it did not budge. She tapped her fingers together and paced back and forth in front of the door until she finally capitulated and walked away, promising to come back at least a few hours later to check if Masashi was still alive.

Since the afternoon from the day before, Liet hadn't seen Masashi come out of his room all day. At first she had thought that he was merely tired and didn't want to be bothered but would soon walk out. He never did. The room's door never budged and Masashi never came out. She had asked around to see if anyone had heard from him but nobody knew. The only thing she did know was that Kyoya was somehow involved. Now she might have been jumping to conclusions on this, the only reason she believed it was because of the very slight, one second flash of concern that had, quick as lighting, flashed across his face when Liet had asked him. Other than that, no other information on Masashi was collected.

Liet had figured he was dead.

And in fact, maybe he was dead. At least, this is what it felt like to him. Lying, curled up into a ball on the large bed with the covers wrapped over him and his cell phone clutched tightly in his hands, he was. An empty feeling filled his stomach, dread and reject. He hated it.

There was this book series everyone talked about, Twilight. It was supposedly the newest Harry Potter; he had scoffed at this fact, but it seemed very popular. He had asked Haruhi about it once, and she had very simply stated that she had started to read the book series and although the first one was semi okay, once the character of Edward left Bella, it all went downhill.

In curiosity, Masashi had looked up the books and read them for himself. Like Haruhi had stated, the first one was okay. And, indeed, it was when the character of Edward left Bella for her own good, even though it was clear to everyone and their mothers that this was not for her own good nor did she want it, that it had gone downhill. Masashi had repulsed on the fact that Bella, who had once solely taken care of her scatterbrained mother, had become so desperate and weak when a simple guy left her. Sure. Maybe it was 'true love' but it disgusted him. After talking about what true love really meant, Masashi couldn't comprehend the way Bella and Edward had been so quick to confess their love for each other without fully understanding each other. If Bella had fully understood Edward then maybe she would have known him better enough to say that he would one day leave her. Against his will or not.

Masashi had never said he loved Daichi.

The words never came out, no matter how hard he had tried. It wasn't love at first sight but he was to blame for not seeing the character and possible stooping into the low level Bella Swan had swooped to for depression. It made him sick. Breaking up, he could handle. Give him a couple of minutes to whine and complain, maybe cry for an hour because the chances of one person liking him were gone but he would be okay. It was the fact that he had become so dependent on Daichi and him liking him that he hated. He had become Bella.

_Sick…I'm pathetic…_ He thought, curling himself into a tighter ball. Sure he had numbed at first. He had no idea what to say, how to react, he didn't have any experience over the matter. He had barely understood the reasons why Daichi wanted to break up. What had they been? He didn't remember.

"_I have to tell you something…gosh; it's kinda hard to say,"_

Wait…What was it?

"_Masashi…we have to break up."_

What were his reasons?

"_W-What?" Masashi stammered, feeling his breath knock out of him. _

_He heard Daichi hesitate on the other end of the phone line. "I'm sorry. I know this is unexpected and I know it's absolutely horrible of me to break up with you over the phone but it couldn't wait."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I knew I had to do it right away, I mean."_

"_Okay…but why did you even _have _to do it?!" _

_Daichi sighed. "Masashi…there's so many reasons you won't even be able to understand." _

_Masashi felt his face heat up in anger. "Not understand?! What the hell do you mean Daichi! Yes, I do not understand many things at the moment! First of all, you stand me up on a date—"_

"_-Look, I'm so-"_

"—_and then you don't even call once! Not one time to apologize or hell, you didn't even call to warn that you weren't gonna be there! Ohtori had to actually come and pick me up and help from dying on the streets—"_

"_-Now you're exa-"_

"_It was absolutely humiliating! And then I try to call you over and over and over again because I felt horrible for leaving Japan without even as to a goodbye and yet you never pick up!" Masashi accused, getting slightly angry that he, himself, had been trying so hard to make the relationship work, even being in the relationship had put his neck on the line, and for Daichi to simply ignore it and pretend nothing was going, plus breakup with him when he was halfway across the world was horrible._

"_My phone wasn't working!! The day we had that date, the restaurant was overfilled with customers and I didn't have anytime to take a break, nonetheless make a phone call! And I can't exactly simply walk over to your penthouse and visit; they have security for that you know!" Daichi explained, raising his voice a little, "I just got a new one yesterday night and suddenly my old cell phone starts working again."_

"_Oh…" Masashi felt very small at the moment. He thought about what to say next. Should he go the desperate way and beg over and over for Daichi to stay with him? Then maybe he would accept him, and they could back to their suckish, horrible relationship. Or, he could very well easily accept the fact but just ask for a reasonable explanation as to what they should separate ways. OR better yet! A combination of the two! _

"_W-Why do we have to break up? We don't have to do anything," Masashi asked in a small voice, hurt but firm on the fact that he wanted a straight forward answer. _

_Daichi sighed. "Masa…we just have to."_

"'_We just have to' is not an option. If you have to break up with me, then at least I want a reasonable answer…" He paused and took a deep breath, "that's all I want, Daichi."_

_Masashi held his breath as he heard Daichi let out a shaky breath but whether it was because he was on the verge of crying or yelling, he couldn't tell. Masashi gulped as he heard Daichi begin his full explanation, the one he deserved. _

"_Masa…I do love you," He stated, firmly and truthfully. Masashi knew he should have felt lots of feelings of happiness, excitement, or pure bliss but he felt his stomach churn and he said nothing so Daichi kept talking. "I always have from the moment I learned you were a woman and looked at you with different eyes. And I couldn't have been happier when you and I got together; it was as if my life was complete. But in finding my happiness, I took away yours."_

"_W-What? What do you mean? I was happy!" Masashi stammered, feeling a pang of guilt for holding in his hands Daichi's happiness. This should THRILL him…but his heart wouldn't flutter, beat or melt in any way shape or form. _

"_You were happy."_

"_I was!"_

"_In past tenths."_

_Masashi stopped. What was Daichi getting at? He was happy…meaning 'use to be' not now. He wasn't happy _now_. In the present…at the moment. Masashi let out a small choking noise and Daichi knew he was starting to comprehend. _

"_I was happy with you Masa, and more than anything in the world; I want you to be happy. And if you aren't happy with me, then I'm fine with letting your hand go so you can keep walking…free," Daichi said, his voice pained but able to handle whatever was happening, "I promise on my life that I will never tell anyone that you are a woman, I may be angry and upset but I wouldn't do that you."_

"_Angry?" Masashi asked, catching the word that was said with a slight, low growl._

_Daichi laughed shakily, angrily, and explained. "Well, now that you mention it; yes. I'm a little…a lot, pissed."_

"_Was it something I did?"_

"_No, not you."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Honestly…" He laughed darkly again, "The reason for this whole ordeal was a picture I got on my old phone today."_

"_A picture?" Masashi asked, genuinely confused. Picture? What?_

"_I don't recognize the number at all, but it's a picture of you and that rich, glasses boy looking quite comfortable hugging in some sort of gardens."_

_Masashi felt his heart drop. Kyoya. What was a picture of him and Kyoya doing in Daichi's old cell phone, nobody in the host club had Daichi's cell phone number. Nobody. _

"_Daichi…if you're jealous of Ohtori, there is really nothing going on between us. That guys an ass to me!"_

"_Doesn't seem like it in the picture."_

"_Well…he isn't as much now, he really used to be…now he's softened up, he's actually quite a respectable person deep down," Masashi softened in his voice and didn't notice it but did catch on to what he was saying. "BUT that doesn't mean anything! He's a friend, maybe not even that! I honestly really don't feel anything toward him, Daichi! Honestly with all my heart!" He explained in all honesty and naïve bluntness. _

_Daichi started to laugh loudly and pleasantly. Masashi gave a small, weak smile and sighed. "Oh Masa…God, I love you." _

"_As do I," Masashi chuckled back._

"_But Masa…this doesn't change anything though…because you still aren't happy with me, then you'll never be."_

"_That's not true.'_

"_I've made up my mind, Masa." Daichi stated firmly. "With every word you say against me makes me wanna go back on my word so please don't say anything else, it's all_ I_ want."_

_Masashi opened to say something else but stopped. He let out a little squeak and nodded over the phone then realized Daichi couldn't see it and threw out a yes. There was one little thing he had to ask and he did before he and Daichi had hung up and all the bravery and tears he had held during the conversation escaped him. He cried, that night, to sleep. _

Masashi blinked and rolled over so he looked out at the setting sun in the distance, lighting the sky in orange, blue and pink. He sighed and stretched on the bed, arching his back to get the cramps out and bones loose. He laid back down and kept starring at the window, reaching over to touch the place under his eyes where it was swollen. He was tired and didn't want to leave the room anytime soon and thinking about the conversation from the night before was too tiring to do. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, crusty from salted tears.

He sighed, throwing his legs off the bed and stumbling over to the bathroom and slowly undressing himself to take a shower. After moments of drowning out everything from the world, he got out and changed back into new pajamas, drying his hair and tying it up in a high ponytail. Now as he looked out the window, the sun was set and night had taken over, but he turned his attention away from the window. He winced as he looked into the huge mirror on the dresser because he looked like a girl more than anything. He paused and tilted his head. He did look like a girl. Masashi burst out laughing and couldn't stop. He did look like a girl! Because he was a girl!

"_The number? Oh, it's..." _

Masashi stopped laughing as Daichi's voice repeated in his mind over and over. The number. The question he had asked was what the number that sent him a picture was. Daichi had told him, and he had no idea why, but it wasn't until now—laughing hysterically at himself in the mirror—that he realized the number seemed familiar. He slowly narrowed his laughter to a small giggle and he walked hurriedly over to his bed where his cell phone was. He quickly got to his phonebook and scrolled through the millions of names that he never even used. He found it annoying so he went to his top ten and scrolled down to the number he needed. He finally found it and he clenched his teeth tightly.

Masashi's grip on his cell phone tightened and he felt a heat rush over his body. A certain person was going to get murderously kill tonight, so much that he would never be let into Lithuania ever again for committing such a heinous crime in their country.

**=Later=**

Everyone knew, without a doubt in mind, that once their shadow king had gone to sleep or even remotely mentioned going to bed, the rule was simple. Do NOT under ANY circumstances wake him up for ANY reason other than the fact that you want to die an early death, but even then it might have been better to just take your own life away by drowning in the depths of the ocean, pushed down by the weight of the water, slowly decaying and falling apart while sharks slowly but violently ripped you from limb to limb, savoring your soft, wrinkly flesh.

This way was better.

"Oh, Kyon-pyon has gone nappy-wappy time so let's bother him, okie dokie smokie?" Liet would over sappily coo behind Kyoya's back, though this didn't stop him from finding about her stupid antics.

Masashi knew this rule very well but at times; he found it better not to care about following rules, especially when in a mad rage. So he didn't care. He didn't care as he opened the door to his room and slammed it into the wall so hard it might have dented; he didn't care as he scared Hunny into Mori's arms as he walked into the living room the hosts, most of them, were relaxing in; he didn't care as Tamaki tried to stop him from going into the hallway where Kyoya's room was and he certainly didn't care when Liet stopped Tamaki from stopping him and cooed something about it getting interesting or something along the words. He really didn't care.

Masashi paused at Kyoya's door and stopped to think for a second. Nobody was coming after him to stop him so he could stop and just think why he was so mad…

Why _wasn't _he mad?!

Kyoya had pretty much ruined his relationship, sure it was a relationship he didn't care the slightest bit for but it was a relationship nonetheless so he didn't have any right to ruin it!

_I could have ruined my relationship on my own; I did NOT need his help!_ Masashi thought, clenching his fist, then stopping and mentally slapping himself for his stupid train of thought. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

It wasn't like it was the most horrible thing he ever did, but it was bad. Masashi had confidently told him how he felt about his relationship and trusted him, only to be stabbed in the back. He couldn't help but find it ironic though, how Daichi's phone wasn't working at anytime until Kyoya had sent him the picture, almost as if the world had let him. But…how did he get the picture? Kyoya was with Masashi when they were hugging, obviously, and Kyoya had left Tachibana and his other bodyguards back in Japan…so how…?

Masashi shook his head, clearing his mind, and took one more deep breath before he placed a delicate hand on the door knob and opened the door to the answers to his puzzling questions.

Too bad his answer machine was asleep.

He gave an angry puff of air, rolled his eyes and slowly closed the door behind him as he walked closer into the room. The room was slightly different than his, minor things not very many. The room was warm and comfortable and looked very nice to be in. Masashi looked around and couldn't help but feel a little calmed down as he just stood there. He looked on to the bed, pushed into the farthest corner of the room where Kyoya Ohtori was sleeping soundly.

Not for long.

"Hey! Hey Ohtori, wake up!" Masashi cried, feeling his anger rising just a little bit and he walked over to the bed's edge. "Wake it up, Ohtori, a criminal with a cold, stone heart can't sleep! They have no conscience. Oh, but wait, you don't even HAVE a heart!"

Masashi paused and saw the covers rustle, he took a deep breath. He didn't know whether to keep going or shut up. Well, he kinda figured it was too late now so he kept going.

"How dare you! How dare you just ruin my relationship! I trusted you enough to hope that you would keep your mouth shut and then you go and stab me in the back! What could you possibly gain from sending a picture of us to Daichi! Nothing! There were no merits in that, you stupid idiot!" Masashi got closer to the bed, leaning over the sleeping shadow king. "I don't even know how you got the picture, in fact, I don't wanna know! It's a cruel, horrible, immature thing you have done and I thought Ohtori, that maybe…you had risen over that! But nooo, you are just as foolish as any other guys out there. Oh god, how the hell did you even get the picture?! There was simply no way! Everyone was gone and there was simply no way—_meep_!"

To start of, Masashi could wrap his mind around the fact that that awfully, girly sounding noise had come out of his mouth. Second of all, he could believe that Kyoya had actually heard all of it, and third but not the least—of definitely not the least—he could not believe Kyoya could have moved so fast and that he was now stuck in the compromising position Haruhi had been stuck in weeks before.

"You really need to look at all the facts before you go accusing other people of what they have done and what they haven't, taking risks and jumping to conclusions might be cute and all, adorable sometimes when it comes to stupid, irrational things and although this might fall into the category of 'stupid and irrational' it also happens to bother me," Kyoya hissed.

Masashi felt his heart rise to his neck and the color of his cheeks flame. Pressed firmly against the bed, Kyoya hovering on all fours over him, his eyes unfocused but with the same confident, enigmatic and devilish evil glare in them. He looked slightly pissed…more than slightly.

"Is this your way of teaching people a lesson? Hovering over them, trying to intimate them into thinking you are going to rape them? Well, Tamaki must get very used to this, huh?" Masashi narrowed his eyes, trying to sound more confident than his beating heart thudding in his ears.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes even more dangerously than should be allowed and leaned forward about to say something when his eyes became unfocused again. He blinked hard, as if trying to snap out of some trance while Masashi held his breath in hope that he could get out of the position. Kyoya looked distantly back into Masashi's eyes and slowly his face started to come closer and closer. In fact, Masashi felt all of Kyoya get closer until he was pressed against the bed by Kyoya's entire body.

_HE'S ASLEEP!!!_ Masashi screamed in his head as he felt Kyoya's head move into a more comfortable position on the pillow behind him, not even bothered by the fact that Masashi was under him, more like he didn't even know. Masashi didn't dare squirm; he was too scared to move. He relaxed his body and wondered how many horrible ways this could end, the fact that Kyoya had just completely and totally ruined his relationship being the last of his worries. The fact that Kyoya was sleeping over him and probably didn't even know about the conversation they just had was his biggest worry. Masashi skimmed over many ideas as to how he could get out of the awkward situation, calling someone to help was completely out of the option because it would mean total ridicule but more importantly, no one would come into the room since Kyoya was seemingly to be asleep. He was asleep…technically

_Well, there could be worse situations than this,_ Masashi looked up at the ceiling, tracing lines and trying to think of anything else but Kyoya except it was very hard seeing as to how he was right over him. _I could be…swimming with sharks where I'm spilling blood…I could be dying…I could be…could be…WHAT WORSE SITUATION IS THERE THAN THIS??!?!?!? _

Masashi was running out of any hope and worse than that was the fact that he was getting rather sleepy himself. Crying all day and not sleeping that night wasn't the best idea and he would have to make sure that next time he broke up with his boyfriend and would later jump to accuse Kyoya only to get trapped by him, Masashi would at least get a goodnight's sleep the night before.

Next time.

He turned his head to the left and placed his eyes on Kyoya's perfectly asleep face. Perfectly calm. Perfectly beautiful. Masashi blinked and an unknown color of pink surfaced to his cheeks. He traced every detail of Kyoya's sleeping face, bored enough to turn to this he was, and memorized the absolutely perfectly smooth ivory surface. His eyelashes were really long, Masashi noticed. They skimmed his cheeks, untouched and unharmed. Masashi couldn't help but smile. He slowly moved his arm so that his hand would come back around Kyoya's head, so Masashi could fiddle with his hair, though this movement brought Masashi closer to him.

Still enough, little by little, the whole situation he was put in didn't seem to bother him as much. Sure, it was awkward as hell…it was going to get more awkward when Kyoya woke up the next morning—worse if someone came into the room during the night—but for a few moments he was with Kyoya without having to talk, or explain and most of all not fight. Masashi smiled and his hand ran through Kyoya's soft jet-black locks. Masashi was close enough to him to smell the scent that he loved so much. Masashi felt his chest swell and wanted to burst out laughing. He wanted to cry and laugh.

Masashi took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes getting heavy. He relaxed and felt his mind start to get away from him. He turned to look at Kyoya once more, still soundly asleep. Masashi giggled softly and scooted closer to him, wrapping the hand that was playing with his hair around his head and moving his other arm to wrap around Kyoya's back. Masashi hugged Kyoya, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. He couldn't believe Kyoya was still sleeping, but he wasn't going to try and wake him up.

He looked out the opened window the millions of stars and thought that for a moment he had captured one. For a few moments, he had captured a pleasant moment with Kyoya. And he wanted to enjoy it, because it might be the last. He could later use it for blackmail; Kyoya was so out of it that he actually fell asleep with Masashi. It could work but there was no use for it at the moment. Not for many moments to come.

Masashi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_My dilemma here is...HOW CAN SOMEONE DO THAT AND NOT BE IN LOVE?!_**

**_And while you may think "Oh no, this is just E-chan's way of hinting at Masashi being in love!" Well, sorry to break it to yah but nope. Masashi lives in my head and let me tell you, he is not in love with Kyoya! WHICH SUCKS, if you ask me._**

**_I guess...he's just glad that Kyoya, though asleep, kinda is showing him a softer, weaker side? Maybe...possible...I dunno. I hoped you enjoyed it though- THAT MUCH CLOSER to the truth. That much closer to the end? HAH- never. Anyways, hope that didn't bore you to death, I apologize if it did. I think I was high when I wrote this...nope, I was sober! [insert maniacal laugh here]_**

**_Either way, please review [flames and all] and keep reading._**

**_~love love  
_**

**_TOTAL RABID JACOB BLACK FANGIRL E-chan_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Well guys, be slightly thankful [Get it? It's thanksgiving!~ O] I put off a WHOLE day of homework and a couple of hours of sleep last night to finish this chapter just for you guys. It was a total coincidence that it's out on Thanksgiving- I swure!~_**

**_Anyways, Kyoya might be OOC in this, who knows. And the whole Liet things happen fast but there's a reason. Now, I can't write much up here because then I will give it away but I'll talk down there._**

**_OH GUYS, WAIT- READ HERE!_**

**_Okay, so the chapter itself isn't really long...well, compared to other. It's just that I did this OC survey thing and it's at the VERY end of this whole thing. Masashi answers the question so yeah. You can read it if you want. Okay...that is all.  
_**

**_So for now, please enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Someday not today  
**

There are many ways to wake up. One way is to suddenly wake up, jolting from your position because of a terrifying nightmare you just had. Another is to be woken up by somebody who would later get punched in the face for waking you up. Many other ways indeed.

Masashi woke up, the next morning, with a sense of serene safety in him. Usually, he wasn't exactly a morning person. He would wake up, annoyed, that another day had come but this strange morning, he felt glad. Another day to live. Another day to breath. Another day to see people.

"You're awake."

Another day to hear Kyoya's ever so cynical voice.

"Yeah…I'm awake," Masashi agreed to himself, twitching slightly on the bed as he heard Kyoya's movements around the room. He stared at the ceiling a while longer, taking deep breaths and trying to figure out why he wasn't freaking out and getting flustered over the fact that he and Kyoya had slept on the same bed and, this was due to Masashi's actions, embraced each other while sleeping.

He couldn't help but wonder how Kyoya had first reacted, having woke up to either still be embraced to Masashi or overall having him in the same bed. Masashi wished he could have seen his face. He figured he might as well start explaining now then later, so he sat up and rubbed his eyes awake, then blinked hard to get away from the blur he had caused himself.

The first thing he saw was perfectly smooth, ivory skin…lots of it. If Masashi wasn't flustered before when he woke up, then he sure was now. He knew, as he had woken up, that he had heard the bathroom shower die down but he hadn't paid any attention to it because he thought that Kyoya was a half decent guy who would change in the bathroom before coming out to the room…he was wrong.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"This is my room, you're the one who's not supposed to be here," Kyoya scoffed, reaching into his suitcase and pulling out his last set of clothing since today was the day they were leaving for Japan. "Besides, it's not like I'm bare naked."

Masashi covered his face with the soft covers, blocking his eyesight to look at Kyoya's bare torso but mainly to block Kyoya from seeing his face that was as red as a tomato. "Yes, but you're only covering so much." He hissed, feeling sweat slowly form on his face.

"Fine, if you must be so immature about it," Kyoya sighed, suavely making his way into the bathroom again.

Masashi gritted his teeth and slammed the covers down into his lap. He rubbed his temples with his thumbs and took, once again, deep calm his breaths to calm his racing heart. A pissed Kyoya with a sharp tongue and not in a morning mood Masashi could handle, a half dressed Kyoya in a taunting, confident mood he could not. He just couldn't. He wondered if Haruhi would be able to handle it…maybe…who knows.

Masashi didn't know why he didn't move and hurriedly got out of the room as quickly as Kyoya had gotten into the bathroom, but alas he didn't and he was there, still sitting on the king sized bed when Kyoya walked out of the room, fully dressed in well couture clothing, his hair still damp. Masashi watched as Kyoya walked over to his side table and grabbed his glasses from the top, setting them on the bridge of his nose then pushing them in that fancy way he usually did. He made no move after that, other than to stick his hand into his jean's pocket and stare hard at the carpeted floor. Masashi gulped and wondered why Kyoya wasn't asking questions, and the only thing he could think of was that Kyoya had been awake those few moments Masashi had ranted then fallen asleep.

"Daichi and I…" He started, the words caught in his throat. Kyoya turned his head, looking sideways at him, making it harder for Masashi to confess what he was about to say. "We…we broke up." He stuttered out in a soft whisper.

Kyoya stared at him for a few moments and Masashi took the time to ponder why he wasn't yelling at the Shadow king like he had been the night before. Why wasn't he accusing and blaming and trying to take down Kyoya Ohtori once and for all? Maybe after Masashi yelled so much, he would finally leave him alone.

Thing was, Masashi couldn't bring himself to do it, because part of him believed that whatever Kyoya said and said during the time Daichi and him were going out was for the good of him. Kyoya was right, he had always been. Masashi had just been too stupidly stubborn to notice or care, because Kyoya had been right too many times already in small and big things about his life; Masashi wanted to be right this one time. But it wasn't his right to call. And though Kyoya was a cold and sometimes mean and always looking for the benefits of something, at times he was kind and he truly did worry in his own evil way about others. Sometimes, not all. And this was the side that Masashi had grown to respect too much to even start raising his voice at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Kyoya replied after moments of silence, in such a strange voice that Masashi couldn't tell if he just said it to say it or meant it.

Masashi shrugged and stretched his legs then tried to touch his toes. "Oh well, what can you do right? I guess it was meant to be!"

"Hm."

"Can't say I wasn't pretty pissed about it, though." Masashi snickered.

Kyoya smirked. "Is that why you came into my room last night in a hissy fit?"

"Shit, you heard it?" Masashi quickly turned to look away out the window but he could just feel Kyoya's knowing smirk.

"Every word." He answered, each word clipped.

Masashi felt his face twitch and sighed loudly. "Can you blame me, Ohtori?! Daichi told me the number of the person who sent him this picture that was of us hugging and it was your number, so I jumped to conclusions!"

Masashi looked up, embracing himself for Kyoya's 'righteous' speech but came face to face with a rather blanked looking Kyoya.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scooting over on the bed to signal Kyoya to sit down.

Kyoya did so and looked hard toward the top of the side table. "Tachibana and the others are still in Japan, besides that, as much as I opposed your relationship with Sasahara, it really is of no interest of me to break you guys up. There are no merits for it."

"I figured…" Masashi looked sideways, wondering if the slight sharp pain in his chest was due to the lack of breathing or something.

Kyoya grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and went through a few things before a look of clear certainty appeared on his face. Masashi leaned forward to see what he had just found but he snapped his phone close with a turn of his face when Masashi tried to.

"No fair." Masashi pouted.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, simply let me take care of it." He smiled smoothly.

Masashi hated that smile but was dearly glad that it was on Kyoya's face because it meant Kyoya knew and when Kyoya knew, then he had it under control. It also felt kinda nice to know that although Kyoya might have no approved of many things Masashi did, they were in the place in their friendship that Masashi knew that although evil at times, he was on Kyoya's semi-good side.

Masashi took an awkward gulp. "So were you surprised?"

Kyoya shrugged, automatically knowing what Masashi was talking about. "I slightly remembered you walking into my room but I certainly didn't remember you leaving so waking up to find you in the same bed as me didn't faze me."

"What ever does?" Masashi asked, in a rhetorical fashion if anything else.

Kyoya looked at him. "The fact that you didn't instantaneously start screaming at me again when you woke up surprised me in a way."

Masashi blushed. "How so?"

"It wasn't like you would normally react."

"And what about me is normal exactly, Ohtori?" Masashi raised both his eyebrows high on his forehead. Kyoya's eyes were amused but he didn't answer and Masashi kept talking. "I just kinda figured that you weren't the type of guy to do something like that. Use others to gain something for yourself, yes, but not break somebody's happiness…or _fake _happiness apart…that isn't how you would normally act." Masashi grinned.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him. Masashi shrugged and pulled off a good coy looking, shadow king expression. "Fazed by me?"

"Hardly."

"Good, it would faze me if you were." Masashi let out a breath, relieved about how easily the whole morning was going. No screaming, no fighting and Kyoya was perfectly calm and more gentle then usual. He could get used to this.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! Good morning, Kyon-pyon, the sun was risen, the clouds have parted, birds have started to crash into my clear sliding windows on the porch and Hikaru and Kaoru have started taunting Tamaki so if that's not a sign to…wake…" Liet walked into the room, opening the door wide to see Kyoya sitting on the bed, hair still wet and shirt slightly opened, very close to Masashi, whose hair was fluffed and pajamas wrinkled. "Oooooooh, what do we have here? Romantic night, you two!? Oh, I just gotta tell the others about this- NO! Even better, I'll tell Haruhi!"

"You will not speak of this to anyone unless you want me to press charges against you, Liet," Kyoya spoke in a firm voice that made Liet freeze and turned back around from leaving. "You were the one who took the picture and sent it to Sasahara, wasn't it?"

Masashi gasped and looked at Liet with wide eyes. "M-Miss. Pola?"

Liet looked between Kyoya and Masashi, knowing instantly that there was no way to argue such a point and looked down at the floor. "It…it, like, totally needed to be done!"

"Miss. Pola!"

Liet looked back up with fierce eyes. "Masashi was getting put into danger for a relationship that was, like, no good! Totally not good! He wasn't happy no matter how many times he tried to be and that's not good either!"

"Liet, it wasn't your affair to get involved into." Kyoya stated sternly.

"But everyone knew it Kyon-pyon! Everyone knew it was no good but stupid Masashi! So I took a picture of you and him and sent it to Daichi and I didn't care if Masashi hated me afterwards because I knew that in the end, it would make him happy to break up!" Liet cried, tears running down her face.

"Miss. Pola…" Masashi whispered.

"You can hate me! I don't care…I don't mind…" Liet whimpered, rubbing her crying eyes.

Masashi sighed and got out of the bed, walking over to Liet, grabbing her hands into his. Liet looked up through tears and saw Masashi smiling. She blinked back and Masashi giggled.

"Miss. Pola, I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could," Masashi whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head forward.

Liet licked her dry lips and sniffled. "Like r-really?"

"Yes…really," Masashi nodded, feeling a heavy weight being taken away from him. He looked up and met Liet's eyes. "Thank Miss. Pola...for everything."

"Hehehe."

"Thank you…thank you."

**=Days later; Masashi's p.o.v =**

There was a place that Masashi always dream of.

"You really disgust me…"

And no riches had anything to do with it.

"I just wish you were never born."

Because when you love someone, obviously it sounds cliché that you can't buy it. You can't buy the feeling because love is worth so much more than anything in this materialistic world we live in. And that's all Masashi ever wanted, to be loved, but not just by anybody. To be loved by his mother.

That unconditional love that a mother has for her child. That through the mistakes, the tears, the anger she would always love him. At times Masashi would see kids and their mothers walking down the streets, holding hands. The love the mother held in her eyes for the child would make him want to cry. And it would make him wonder why his mother wasn't like that.

Why she only had hate when she looked at him, why she never said anything kind to him when they were alone, why she didn't love him? What had he done wrong? He was born…that's what he did.

"I just want…I just want you do die!!!" Madoka screeched as she grabbed a vase of flowers off her desk and slammed it against Masashi.

He fell to the floor, feeling the glass shatter around him and the sharp edges cutting in his clothing. Masashi winced and looked up to see her standing over him, looking down with a venomous, killing hate.

He didn't know what he had done wrong this time. He had simply gone to visit her, she asked him to in actuality, and he told her everything that happened while he was in Lithuania. When she asked if he had a chance to talk to Liet's parents and he quickly answered that they hadn't been there; she snapped. What did Liet's parents have to do with hating him…that's beyond anyone to answer.

"I-I'm sorry…" He managed to stammer out, holding a hand to his bleeding arm.

His mother rolled her eyes and sneered, grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted off a foot of the ground, before Masashi knew it; her heel had rammed his in stomach. "You really are just…_useless_…" She hissed with poison in her tone.

Masashi held in a scream as her sharp heel dug into his soft stomach. "P-Please…"

"Good for nothing is what you are! You really are scum, why was someone like you born into this world?" She dug her heel harder into my stomach until he felt a warm liquid drench that certain spot.

She dug it out and laughed hysterically. Masashi winced, realizing how big the injury was and tried to stop the bleeding somehow. He fumbled with his clothing, trying to ball it together over the wound, but he was too occupied in that to realize how Madoka's laughing died down and her expression screwed over in remembered pain. It wasn't until it got all too quite that Masashi stopped trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't know why he was so scared all of a sudden. He started to shake as he slowly looked up to meet his mother's face.

But before he could say anything, Madoka, in swift movements, grabbed the lightweight chair from that stood right behind her and without hesitation, slammed it into Masashi.

Masashi felt the impact of the hit everywhere. His body hurt and his head was ringing, and the pain overall was insuperable. He looked back to see his mother walking over to him, with a look of psychotic eagerness. He had never seen this look on her face.

"You killed him!"

"W-What?"

"You killed my Kohaku! You were the one who took him away!" Madoka screamed, grabbing Masashi's neck and digging her nails into it.

Masashi felt the suppress of air and started to squirm around, wrapping his hands around his mother's wrist to get her to let go. "M-Moth-"

"You should die! You should be the dead one! You _need _to die!" Madoka screamed, lifting Masashi off the ground and throwing him against a ceramic stand that held a vase, throwing him precisely so his head would hit the sharp corner.

Masashi couldn't think straight anymore, he felt another drip of hot liquid from his head.

"You need to die, Masashi. Cause no one loves you. Your dad didn't love you! He hated you. He hated you as much as I hate you now. You are worthless piece of shit; you took him away from me!" She screeched, grabbing the vase off the stand and smashing it with all her strengths against Masashi's head. "You aren't needed in this world! You are just another person sucking precious air from everyone else! Your world will always be hated- you will ALWAYS be hated. There is no reason for you to keep living because you serve no purpose you ungrateful, fucking bastard!"

Madoka started to kick him with her sharp heel again, though there was no use. At this point, Masashi was gone. As Madoka kept stabbing at him, slapping him, and thrusting him against the sharp edges of the broken porcelain, cutting his face, arms, legs and chest, Masashi was out of it.

She stopped soon after she realized he wouldn't move any longer and the blood had splattered too much on her dress. Another one to burn. She stopped breathing heavily and looked down at her bloody work of art. A sense of peace came over her and she fixed her crimson shawl, not from the color, and stood with an air of pride.

"I taught him a lesson, Kohaku, my darling…he needed to learn," She whispered to the air but looking at it lovingly. "He needed to know that he is hated by everyone…he needed to know, he is no good."

She walked over to the door and knocked on it. Senri walked in and barely glanced at Masashi, curled into a twisted ball by the stand dripping with blood. He looked back at Madoka and smiled. "You called?"

"Please tell Yume to clean that…_thing _up and we're leaving. I need to change and you need to call the Okumaru's and tell them that I'm going to be late for dinner." She stated suavely.

Senri nodded and opened the door for Madoka to step out. A few moments of silence passed by and Yume soon walked in, pausing to look around to where Masashi had passed out. She let out a small squeal when she found him and she ran over to him, first thing she did—the first time she ever did—was check if he had a pulse. When she found one, she let out a long breath of relief and she started to quickly pick out porcelain edges buried into Masashi's skin.

As she did her job of cleaning him up and bringing him into slight conscious, she started crying somewhere along the way. She cried as she finally cleaned up the last of blood of the stand and as she finished cleaning up the broken porcelain pieces. She felt this pathetic sadness…pity for the poor boy who was bleeding everywhere.

Because Yume knew, that when he woke up the next morning he would ask if his mother was doing well. Because he would always try his best to impress his mother. The pity he had for the boy was that she, an outsider, knew that Madoka would never stop hurting him, never accept him with his true gender and never love him. She knew that all Madoka had for Masashi was hate.

But Masashi believed she would. That he and Madoka would eventually make up. And they would have a normal, loving mother-daughter relationship. And that everything he worked for would eventually get paid off and that one day Madoka would kiss every wound she ever made on her hidden daughter. He believed so much that Yume sometimes even got caught up in the excitement and eagerness. Deep in her heart, she wanted to believe the better.

And maybe someday that better would come.

"Come on Master…we need to wash you up."

But not today.

* * *

_**Okay, so for you guys out there who are kinda like "THAT BEATING WAS RANDOM!" Nope...it actually wasn't.**_

_**It's just the domino affect to many things that are about to come!~ I'm very excited actually, though I don't think that I will have any time to write anymore. I have so much homework to work on and I'm getting a little sick just thinking about it right now. So lemme take my mind of it...hmmmm, didn't work.**_

_**So anyways. Yes, almost there guys! Four more chapters! In all actuality, I wanted the beating scene to be a little more violent and physotic but didn't work. I had to use some music, mainly things from X-ray Dog [mainly Dark Empire] because listening to Doki Doki Waku Waku does NOT work when writing a violent scene...it just doesn't. XDDD **_

_**All righty then, the whole Liet thing had to go really fast because I wanted it do [YEAH, THAT'S WHY!] but also because I wanted to write Madoka's beating to show just a little [and I do mean little] glimpse of what Masashi has to endure. Now for all those of you who love your mothers, imagining that. It broke my heart to write this, it just hurt. **_

_**So please keep reading, because I love you I will say that the next chapter is the awaited- MASQUERADE BALL!~ Yuppers! So please keep reading, Masashi gets an unexpected date! ^___ HAHAHAHAHAHA, so yeah. Oh, and then down there is the character info thing I did. You can read it or not, I dun mind.  
**_

_**Okay, so please keep reading and review, it'd be sweet of you too 333. **_

_**ever so love [AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING/TURKEY DAY]**_

_**E-chan**_

_**

* * *

**_**OC SURVEY- Masashi Yamaguchi  
**

**The Rules:  
1. You must choose only ONE of your OCs. Do it again if you wanna use another OC.  
2. Your OC must answer every question as truthfully as possible.  
3. When you're done, tag as many people as you want.  
4. Have fun!!!  
**

**1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?**  
Masami Yamaguchi, but I'm forced to go by Masashi Yamaguchi.

**2. Interesting... what's your current age?  
** I'm 16

**3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?**  
Vanilla ice-cream, it goes with everything and anything

**4. And your favorite drink?**  
Mmm, anything sweet. I seem to have a sweet-tooth, actually. At the moment it would have to be Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccinos, Haruhi and I bought some when we went down to the 'Starbucks' that opened, it's a new Western store—and the was delicious!~

**5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?**  
W-What?

Oh I…haven't really thought about it…at all…

**6. Have you kissed yet?**  
Yeah, I have. My ex-boyfriend Daichi Sasahara, kissed him plenty.

**7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?**  
I don't have one specific but I do prefer lilac and soft green, soothing colors.

**8. Who's your favorite author?**  
Diana Wynne Jones, she's amazing, but there are few other authors I do enjoy reading. Sarah Dessen is also very good.

**9. Now what's your biggest fear?**  
Well, I share the hate for thunder storms with Haruhi but next to that would be being getting completely neglected by my mother.

**10. Who's your hero?**

This is, without a doubt, Kotoko Fujioka. She was an amazing person who always did everything for the good of people and in my life right now, I want to be the person who she would be proud to be Haruhi's best friend and live the life she wanted me to…in a way…

**11. Ok, who is your worst enemy?**  
Huh? Well, I don't really have a 'worst' enemy. Anyone who crosses my dreams or my friends at some point would be my enemy at the moment, but not forever.

**12. What would you do if you and your worst enemy got together?**  
Again, it all depends who is my enemy at the moment.

**13. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?**  
Thank her, I guess. I mean, being created is something to thank for, though I would ask if me getting along with my mother would come sooner, the beatings are getting a little harder to endure.

**14. Now, what do you want to be when you grow up?**  
Hm, I've never really thought about it. Possibly something to do with English…

**15. What's your worst nightmare?**  
My mother entirely rejecting me.

**16. What's your lifelong dream?**

To finally be accepted by my mother

**17. What would you do if your lifelong dream came true?**  
I would start crying and probably hug my mother. Hug her like I've always wanted to.

**18. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?**  
That would be four places

1.) The library in my penthouse

2.) The Mirror room in my penthouse

3.) Haruhi's house

4.) Any quiet book store

**19. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?**  
Reading, in all honesty. That or doing something that I don't want to do involving the host club. Oy vey…

**20. We're done! Now tag whoever the heck you want.**  
H-Huh? Tag?


	37. Chapter 37

**_IT'S OUT!~_**

**_Not that special, but I'm pretty happy with this chapter! It has to be, and will be, the longest chapter yet, I promise you. It's only because I was trying to figure out how to end the chapter when I realized something VERY important. This was a Kyoya fanfiction. But this chapter had no Kyoya. ERASE, ERASE, ERASE! RE-WRITE! (Not all of it, though, hell no!). _**

**_So yes, pretty long. The song used in this chapter does not in any way shape or form belong to me. It's "Wer Bin Ich" by Lafee. I loved it. Um, if you want when you get to the song part, open a new tab and on youtube look for the song because it is in German and I didn't excatly put ALL the lyrics on here. If you need to know what it means...GOOGLE TRANSLATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm evil._**

**_So please enjoy this chapter and I do hope it's to your liking!~ _**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Like "Phantom of the Opera?" **

Haruhi starred out one of the many windows in the Host Club room. She gave a long sigh and turned back to look at her tea, cold from being left untouched. The girls around her frowned, feeling the sadness that Haruhi was projecting.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" One of them asked, leaning forward.

Another one of the girls nodded. "You've been so out of it lately."

Haruhi twitched slightly, just realizing she was worrying her customers again and this could cost her. "I-It's nothing ladies, really."

"Is it Yamaguchi?" The third girl asked, the second year who also happened to be in Masashi's class.

Haruhi nodded slowly. "He hasn't been in school for over a week now and every time I try to visit him; the doorman always tells me that he's not available and makes me go away."

"Well, that's rude."

"Every time I call him no one answers and I can't help but get this weird feeling in my stomach like something's wrong," Haruhi explained, looking back out the window.

The girls frowned, understanding Haruhi's strong friendship with Masashi and were sympathetic to her.

Just then the door to the Host Club opened and Haruhi felt her heart lift. She quickly turned to the door to see a familiar black haired boy walk in. She smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, Kyoya," She said, feeling very disappointed that it wasn't Masashi. It was driving her crazy that no matter how, surprisingly, hard she tried to contact him; he was no where to be found.

Kyoya shot a half smile and held the door open for a few more seconds, before turning back to check as if somebody else was coming. Haruhi turned back to her customers and heard the door shut after a while. She saw Kyoya out of the corner of her eyes walk past her table to his and sat down with his customers. Two hands were suddenly placed on her shoulders and a familiar, delightful smell came to her nose.

"Good afternoon ladies, I hope you're doing well," The suave, soft voice said, "and Miss. Toshiba, I hope you will explain to me what I have missed this week in school, if that's all right with you."

"Oh, but Yamaguchi, I'm sure Kyoya and Tamaki are more suited to catch you up on all of it," She gushed, blushing at the trust Masashi had given her.

Masashi chuckled and squeezed his grip on Haruhi's shoulder. "No, I'm sure you can do it just fine." He leaned down and Haruhi turned her head to the side to meet those evergreen irises. "I'll be in the back with Liet; I'll talk to you later."

With that, Haruhi, stunned, watched as Masashi gracefully walked over to the back where Liet started to squeal as soon as Masashi stepped into her view. Haruhi didn't know what to think, in fact she didn't want to think of anything, other than that Masashi was back, alive, but was going to be dead soon for going missing for a weak.

**=After Club=**

"Hey Masashi, you'll never guess what our parents got in the mail today!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed at the same time, poking him in the side.

Haruhi felt too tired by the end of the club that she didn't bother with Masashi's disappearance other than telling him that next time he did something like that, he wouldn't get off too easily. Now, all of them relaxing around, the twins remembered, as they were watching Kyoya opened several letters, what news their parents had given them that morning.

"Um…blackmail?" Masashi guessed. "A bomb?"

"No."

"Darn, it didn't get to you?" Masashi snapped his fingers and looked disappointed, "I need to get better hit men, I swear."

Hikaru waved a hand in the air and reached into his bag, pulling out a golden envelope, beautiful decorated, with black ornate writing on it. Masashi blinked and shook his head, unsure if he was supposed to know what it was. "It's an invitation for our family to attend your mother's Masquerade Ball on Halloween."

"Oh, you got one too?! My family and Takashi's family got one this morning too!" Hunny perked up, nodding a lot. "Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you mention it, Shima did say something about getting an invitation to some Ball this morning; it might have been your mother's, Masashi." Tamaki put in his information.

"My family got one too, why do you look so surprised?" Kyoya looked up from his letters and at Masashi's blank expression.

"I…forgot about the ball…entirely," He muttered, blinking to remember anything about his mother saying something about the Ball. He did remember one thing about it though, and that was that Masashi was not allowed to attend it. For some odd reason, Madoka had told Senri to tell Yume to tell Masashi that he was not going to be necessary at the Masquerade Ball and that was the end of that conversation. "Halloween…that's next week, right? Hey Haruhi, wanna go trick or treating around your neighborhood?"

"Huh?" Haruhi queered.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You're not going?"

"I don't have a choice to go or not, my mother said she didn't need me there which pretty much says 'Don't Go' I think, I might be wrong, however, I don't want to experiment with it," Masashi chuckled care freely.

"But it won't be as much fun without you there!" Hunny pouted, his eyes getting slightly watery.

"Yeah, who are we going to get to tease and "accidentally" drop punch on?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded. "We're going to have to pick on Mi'lord if Masashi isn't there."

Tamaki and Masashi looked at each other. Either way it didn't sound good but one or the other would be the target of the night. Masashi looked away from Tamaki's glance and shrugged, running a hand through his hair, pulling it back. "Well, it's not like I can really do anything about it. My mother said no and I don't wan—"

"What if Masashi doesn't go?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was pointing out the obvious and worse, asking a question about it. Kyoya coughed. "Well, Masashi isn't allowed to go."

"Well yeah…but that's boy Masashi."

Now they were all giving him skeptical looks, Tamaki was saying such stupid things and even worse, he was saying them with a straight face.

"But I am a boy, Tamaki and bes—"

"You don't get it, Masashi!" Tamaki exclaimed, now smiling as if his idea suddenly made so much sense and was infallible.

Kyoya placed his letters down and crossed his arms, looking at Tamaki evenly. "What are you getting at Tamaki?"

"Well, it's simple actually. Masashi will go to the ball but not as a guy, it'll be Masashi as a girl!"

A moment of silence.

A long moment of silence.

A _really _long moment of silence.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, it's a perfect plan!"

Yet another really long moment of silence.

All the hosts turned to look at Masashi who looked blank and pale. He looked at Tamaki with wide eyes of surprise and slight fright as if just suggesting the idea was causing him pain but at the same time, the hosts knew it was because the idea thrilled him but frightened him at the same time. For one night, to be a girl. Something he never had a chance of. The once ludicrous ideas suddenly seemed to clear in the minds of a host.

After all, it was their job, as members of the elite host club, to make every girl happy. Even if they girl was constricted to stay a male. If they could make Masashi—who was turning paler by the second—happy for a night, they were doing their job correctly.

"What if somebody asks who he is?" Hikaru asked, now trying to question every possible flaw in the plan to make it flesh it out.

Tamaki turned to him. "We'll create a false identify for him and everything."

"How in the world is he going to get in if he doesn't have an invitation?" Kyoya asked, opening his black book and taking out his pen in precise movements.

"He'll go as one of our dates!"

"Whose date?" Kyoya asked again, now writing everything down.

Tamaki paused and looked around the room, then shrugged. "Mine, he'll be my date."

"Yours?" Kyoya looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly, barely visible.

"Well, I'm the only one who's going without a family, if anyone of you guys go then your families will question Masashi and it will get complicated," Tamaki explained, and everyone knew this would be the truth.

"What if Madoka sees him? She'll recognize him instantly!" Hunny asked, glancing over at Masashi's face, which looked lost beyond all reason.

"It's a Masquerade Ball! Meaning masks, we just have to find one that suits Masashi and hides most of his face!" Tamaki felt a rush of fuel surge through him as the plan slowly started to knit itself together.

"I bet our mom could design a special gown for him," Hikaru nodded, glancing over Masashi's physique.

"That won't show too much skin but still look good." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Guys, are you sure this plan is full proof?" Haruhi asked, slightly excited by the thought of Masashi finally being able to act and feel like a girl.

"You can come too Haruhi, another one of us can take you as our date to make sure everything is all right…preferably Kyoya," Tamaki glanced over and pouted at his best friend.

Without looking up, Kyoya sighed and shrugged slightly. "I'll see what I can do."

"He can get ready at Tama-chan's house and enter with him!" Hunny cried excitedly. "It's like Phantom of the Opera!"

"Is it really?" Haruhi begged to differ with Hunny's simile. "I really don't think Phantom of the Opera had anything to do with hiding genders and masquerade balls."

"Well, there was that one scene with Raul and Christine and the song 'Masquerade', quite a masterpiece might I add but most importantly- ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!" Masashi shouted, finally out of his trance. "It will _never_ work; you guys are putting my life in danger!" He turned to see Kyoya giving him a look that pretty much said that Masashi should be used to putting his own life in danger since he dared to go out with Daichi.

"Just accept the fact that this idea is gripping you and don't try to be in denial, it might be your only chance at ever getting to act like a girl, so try to enjoy it," Kyoya smoothly stated, writing something down in his black book, "besides, any girl would kill to be Tamaki's date for something like this, it's like a dream come true."

"…Kyoya?" Tamaki asked softly, his face almost hinted at the fact that something with what Kyoya had just said was wrong.

Masashi blushed and gripped his chair tightly. "What if I get caught…?"

"You won't and have a little more faith in us," Hikaru said, oddly serious.

Masashi looked around at then back down at his lap. "So I won't get caught?'

"Not if you have a faith in us," Hunny whispered, smiling into his Usa-chan who he was holding very close.

Masashi felt his eyes prickle with a new sensation. To be a girl, just for one day. It was almost like a dream come true, cliché as that sounded. He sniffled a couple of times before he got rid of the tears altogether and looked up with a blushing smile. The others couldn't help but even give a half smile back. With that single motion, the host club started to prepare their own attires and fully thought out the plan that would give Masashi the chance to live as he should always have.

**=Masquerade Night=**

"To think that he…she…it…_what_?" Hikaru looked over at the Tamaki who was pacing back and forth in front of the crème colored, French door, closed and keeping Masashi—a caterpillar—in the room—the cocoon—where he was transforming into a lady—a butterfly—or more like a bird to be exact.

Tamaki stopped pacing and looked at Hikari with slightly narrowed eyes. "For this night, we will refer as Masashi as a "she" and "Midori" only, got it?"

Hikaru nodded. Kaoru nodded along with him but his face jumbled up after a few seconds. "So why did we decided to name him Midori, again?"

Tamaki stopped pacing and looked at the twins with a blank look before he crossed his arms, leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a look of wonder but knowledge at the same time. "He said it meant "Green and verdant" which describes Masashi apparently."

"You mean Midori?" Hikaru asked, leaning back on his chair and grinning a cat-like smile, Kaoru joined him in the gesture.

Tamaki irked and turned his head awkwardly towards him. "S-Shut up!"

"Well, _Midori_ is taking an awfully long time to get ready," Kaoru nodded towards the closed door.

Thirty minutes till the Masquerade Ball started and Masashi was still getting ready in one of the rooms in Tamaki's mansion, the Suoh Mansion #2. Each dressed in their own masquerade suits and masks near hand, Tamaki and the twins waited patiently as Masashi finished getting ready by himself even though the twins had volunteered to help, but Masashi refused and only allowed for them to put makeup on him before he closed the door and locked himself in.

The other host members were getting ready at their own mansions and Haruhi was getting help from Yume who confidently knew about the plan and with her whole heart agreed to help.

Tamaki and the twins waited for ten more minutes before the door started to rattle open. Tamaki stopped pacing, Hikaru stood up from his chair and Kaoru stopped leaning on the wall before the door opened up fully.

Now there are those moments in movies where everything slows down and the girl once plain and ordinary comes out looking more beautiful then ever before, and the guys lucky enough to see her are left breathless. Cliché, stupid and cheesy as it sounded, all three men waiting for the disguised girl couldn't help but catch their breath and feel a little blush flutter to their faces when Masashi opened the door. It was no longer Masashi, the suave and collected male they all knew but Masashi in his true colors, the beautiful lady she was.

"W-What do you think?" She muttered, blushing faintly at the guy's stare. She was wearing a gown especially designed by the Hitachin's mother—though she had no idea who for—just for Masashi. It was a beautiful peacock fashioned dress with a high collar and long sleeves—something Masashi asked for— that puffed a little at the top then tightened around her arms until it spread out, feathers from an actual peacock feathers between the corset lining on the torso and princess gown bottom the gorgeous colors that differed from evergreen to aqua blue and all the ocean-sky colors in between with hints on brown in it. Her long, silk hair was tied back into a purposely messy, curly bun with her bangs swept to one side and strands of curled hair framing her heart shaped face.

Tamaki leaned back a little. Her voice was so different then before, it was now sweet and entrancing. He tried to say something but nothing came out right, everything was stuck in his throat which was a frightening first.

"Is it that bad?" Masashi backed into the room again, tilting her head down a little.

Tamaki stepped forward and shook his head, not putting a princely over the top act for once and simply and honestly stated his opinion. "Midori, you were so beautiful, you really did take my breath away."

"You're kidding…" Masashi raised an eyebrow nervously, afraid that Tamaki was lying.

Hikaru shook his head. "Yeah, you really are something to look at; it even caught us of guard."

"And that's saying something," Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

Masashi gulped and fiddled with her delicate hands, her nails painted a blue-green for the occasion. "I-I'm a little nervous about this now."

"Don't be, you look amazing, we look amazing," Kaoru walked over to a small desk near by in the hall way, picked something up of it, walked over to Masashi and delicately placed it into her hands, "and nobody will know who you are."

Masashi looked down to see her blue, green, feathered mask. She smiled a tearful smile and shivered. "It's really happening isn't it?" She licked her lips and felt her spine tingle.

Tamaki was about to answer when his phone started to ring in his pocket. He answered it and talked for a bit before hanging up and extending his hand to Masashi like a true gentleman. "It seems everyone is excepting us, the car is waiting outside, _mon amour._"

"_Vous êtes un idiot_," Masashi smiled sweetly back, taking his hand and then linking into his arm.

Hikaru and Kaoru somewhat knew what Masashi had said.

**=At the Masquerade Ball; Hours Later=**

So far so good.

Masashi sat down comfortably on the soft chair. She placed her hands on each arm rest and straightened her back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She smiled contently and watched as other dancers swirled, whirled and then came to stop on the dance floor. She had done a fair share of dancing herself with Tamaki and the twins. Hunny had asked her to dance but she sweetly pointed to the cakes and he took off and Mori was busy chasing after him. Masashi smiled contently to herself.

Everything was going fine. No one had asked who she was, only who had made her dress or how she was so beautiful. Masashi only knew the answer to one of the questions. She turned back to the table and lifted the glistening cup of clear wine to her lips. She licked her lips as she set the glass down and turned back around to see a tall, familiar guy in a tacky masquerade suit smiling down at her. Masashi jerked back and stiffened before she realized that the guy didn't know who she was, but she sure as hell knew who he was. He was the guy who had challenged Masashi, as a male, to the basketball game during his mother's last ball.

"G-Good evening," Masashi muttered, blinking hard.

The guy grinned and looked over to the dance floor. "Another song is about to start soon, I saw you over here all by yourself and I knew right away I had to dance with you."

"Did you now?" Masashi cleared her throat while one of her hands stroked her collar bone in slight hear and nausea.

The jerk leaned forward and Masashi irked back slightly in repulse, but it wasn't noticeable behind her mask. "Call it love at first sight?"

Now why was it that when Tamaki said something like that, Masashi could only chuckle at his ridiculous confidence and yet when this guy whispered it, she felt the need to gag. Masashi backed up on her chair as much as she could.

"The night's almost over, the ball is coming to a close, how 'bout you give me a chance to charm you?"

"Ah…yes, well, um…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems like the lady has already compromised herself a dance with me."

Masashi jerked straight up as she heard the voice save her. She blinked hard, trying to figure out if the moment was really happening but knew she had to react quickly.

"I'm afraid so, pardon me for the misunderstanding," She said with extreme sweetness.

The guy looked between the two and looked unsure. He turned back to Masashi and winked. "Well, the ball's _almost_ over, not yet; there's still a chance." With that, he left.

Masashi shivered and quickly stood up, well aware that the guy was looking over his shoulder to see if they had lied to him. As quickly as Mori placed his hand out, Masashi wrapped hers over his and they walked out to the marble dance floor. Couples gathered around the floor around them.

"When did I compromise a dance with you?" Masashi smiled, her eyes beaming.

Mori smiled a rare smile at her "Do you want to dance with him?" His eyes quickly shot to the guy standing against the all. Masashi shook her head and stepped closer to Mori. "You do know how to dance, right?" He asked, placing their hands in the correct form.

Masashi rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"_Without_ taking the lead," Mori joked, making Masashi blush slightly.

The song began, a beautiful orchestrate piece. Although she had managed to step on Mori a few times, cursing herself out mentally on the sudden clumsiness, the dance went along fine. Maybe better than fine, she thought at times when her hand moved correctly or her heel didn't stab Mori's shoes. By the time the song ended, she whole heartedly regretted not dancing fully properly.

Masashi giggled nervously. "I'm sorry for stepping on you so much; I don't know what got into me."

"What indeed…" Mori hummed back. She looked up to meet his gaze but he was turned to the stage where Madoka was making an announcement.

Masashi didn't fully listen to it, she looked around the room. Everyone in different costumes, everyone in secret identities. Just like the way she lived her while life. She looked down at her hands, gloved in Italian leather, deep aqua gloves. She moved her fingers around and reached up to touch her face with the material. It was strange to realize it as the ball was ending and in the middle of the dance floor, but it just hit her then that this was the way she was supposed to live. As a girl.

"Hey."

"Y-Yes!" Masashi snapped her hands down to her sides.

Mori turned back to her and Masashi looked up at him. "There's only one song left before the ball ends, it's some German singer."

"My mother does love Germany," Masashi joked, but Mori's very serious expression made a pit in her stomach. One last song. One last dance. One last person to dance with. Masashi tensed when she felt someone step behind her. She just knew who it was, she just felt it at the pit of her stomach. It was the guy, the stupid guy who would ruin everything…unless he was stupid enough to not notice but Masashi was afraid of taking chances. She looked up at Mori with a dreaded expression but Mori smiled politely.

"Take good care of her," He said in his very low voice and turned around to look for Hunny.

Masashi tensed again. She watched as the German singer made her way up to the stage, her heels clicking on the marble steps. Masashi counted down the seconds to when she would have to eventually turn around and decided she might as well do it now or never.

"You're mother is very exclusive on everything she prepares," Kyoya stated, taking Masashi's hand in his.

Masashi felt like fainting at the sudden rush of air her body produced. She saw the guy on the wall scowling and walking away. She looked back at Kyoya and couldn't help but smile in delightful relief. Kyoya looked down at her and raised an eyebrow behind his mask that only covered his eyebrows, eyes and some of his cheeks. "What are you smiling that goofy smile at?"

Masashi's eyes widened a little. "You think my smile is _goofy_?" The word choice has surprised her but Kyoya showed no sign of regret or embarrassment at Masashi's response. Masashi heard the music start playing, a piano playing smooth, haunting notes that echoed in the room as couples took their place on the dance floor. The notes played over and over again, four times trickling over. Masashi smiled politely and placed herself in the correct position for the slow dance in front of Kyoya.

She shivered slightly as he stepped closer to her and the notes died down to three higher notes and finally a breath intake was heard and the song began.

_Ich kann nicht schlafen  
Mein Kopf ist so randvoll von dir  
Kein Mond für uns  
Schwarz ist die Nacht  
Und du träumst neben mir_

"How has your night been going?" Masashi whispered, afraid of disrupting the other couples very lovingly dancing.

Kyoya shrugged slightly and exhaled a breath. "It's been going adequately, because following your father around, forging a humble act while trying to earn your merits in your accomplishments is always the way to spend a delightful time."

Masashi let out a soft, bell giggle. "Well, it is Halloween. A masquerade ball. A night filled with secret identities and secrets lurking in the corners of the rooms. But who can name the face?" She smiled at him, glad her masks covered her blushing cheeks.

Kyoya gave a knowing smile back. "You, indeed, fit the theme."

Another small laugh, ignoring the fact that her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Could it have been fear that everything would suddenly all disappear? That her true identity would be given away and everything she was having this one night would be stolen this very night. Or was it something else? The fluttering feeling, the chest pain, the shivers up and down her skin as she took a step.

_Ich bekomm kein Auge zu  
Ich hab solche Angst dich sonst zu vermissen  
Ich will nicht träumen  
Kein Traum kann so schön sein  
wie dieser eine Moment_

_Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert_

Kyoya's eyes looked curious. "You're shaking…"

Masashi nodded as she slowly spun and went back to her normal dancing. "I'm nervous, is all."

"About what, may I ask?"

Masashi sighed as she looked around the room as if her mother would appear at any moment and hurt her. "I don't know…" She lied, scorning herself for thinking evil of her mother.

"Right…" Kyoya muttered softly, he looked distantly as the singer kept singing and listened to it. Masashi watched almost as if watching the process of the song translation in his head make its way through. He looked back down and explained. "The jest of the song is a woman in love, wondering if she deserves the man whom she has fallen in love with. Rather absurd, if you ask me."

"Why is that?" Masashi asked as they swayed back and forth.

"If you love somebody then don't question it. Whether it'd be for the rest of your life or for the next day, somebody in love should learn to value the time they have with the person they have decided to give their heart to. It's your own personal choice," Kyoya looked down and met Masashi's eyes, his lips tugging slightly into a smile as he saw Masashi's large, emerald green eyes blinking through her mask, confused as to what he was saying, "as to who you choose to love for the rest of your life. I think that when you decided to love someone, it's almost as if giving you freedom to them, for they now have your entire being in their hands. It's a dangerous thing to be in love, for someone to have such power over you."

Masashi shivered when Kyoya finished his sentence. To love someone so much to let them have complete power over you. Masashi looked down to Kyoya's shirt and pondered if she could ever love some one so much, but first, would anyone love her? She looked back up and smiled. "Is this coming from someone who plans on falling in love?"

"I just said what I think about it; I never said I'd act on it myself," Kyoya reasonably answered back, "I would never make such a ridiculous commitment."

Masashi giggled softly and whispered. "Even the most collected, cold person can act ridiculously, Ohtori."

Kyoya contemplated her response, Masashi saw as he looked distantly again somewhere else. She smiled; glad to have said something he had to think on. They kept dancing for a while longer, Masashi listening to the talented singing and Kyoya still thinking or maybe he was done and now just speechless on what to say. She was being stupid; nothing she would ever say would effect Kyoya Ohtori at all…though it would be nice. She frowned slightly and felt a heavy weight on her heart/

Suddenly Kyoya stopped dancing and stood completely still, Masashi did the same thing. She looked up in wonder at him, curious as to why he stopped. He looked down and looked so serious it was kinda scary that Masashi's eyes pricked. Then he smiled, a half smile nonetheless, but it made Masashi smiled back. Masashi didn't know why her heart skipped two whole beats as Kyoya leaned in to her ear.

"I forgot to tell you earlier," He whispered into her ear. Masashi stiffened and held very still as she felt Kyoya's lips move against the soft part of her ear, "you look beautiful tonight."

_Ich liebe dich_

The song exploded into a haunting guitar solo after a few beats from a drum and like that, Kyoya disappeared. Masashi was left alone on the dance floor, frozen in place. She didn't move, she didn't breath. Everyone else was dancing, smiling at their loved couples.

Off the dance floor, Haruhi—dressed in a beautiful dress of many shades of brown, representing a tanuki—looked around the dance floor and found the sole person not dancing. She frowned and picked up her dress, walking over to her best friend and smiling in worry.

"Midori, what's wrong?" Haruhi looked at Masashi, her face turned away.

"W-What?" Masashi turned and Haruhi felt a sadness lurk into her. Masashi's face was red and her eyes were glistening with tears, some running down her cheeks, to her chin and falling down. Haruhi reached a hand and wiped them away, making Masashi realize that she was crying. "Oh no…oh my…why?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Haruhi bit her lip, worried as to why Masashi was crying. Did Masashi even know herself?

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know," Masashi brushed away tears but they seemed to keep coming.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go find Tamaki. We'll get you home."

Masashi followed, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She tried to reason with herself to why she was crying but nothing made sense. She kept bumping into people because she was walking while closing her eyes and trying to stop from tearing. At some point, she actually almost fell down from bumping into someone.

"Oh pardon me; I didn't see…you…hmm…" A familiar voice excused themselves.

Masashi sniffled and looked down at the floor. "It's fine, pardon us, come on along." She said as she took the lead and dragged Haruhi out of the ball room before she started crying even more. The last she heard was the person she'd bump into say 'indeed' and nothing else.

Masashi looked up at the dark, dark sky filled with many stars at night. Haruhi told her to stay out there while she went and looked for Tamaki. Masashi shivered and she felt very lonely for reason she couldn't put her finger on. She felt stressed and frustrated because she didn't know anything anymore, and she didn't even know why she didn't know. Every sound died down and the only thing she could hear was the German singer finish her song. Finish the ball, her one and only night as a girl.

_Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum liebst du mich?_

* * *

_**I know this was confusing, but trust me, writing Masashi's part was confusing too. She just doesn't know anything at the moment, would you? EVERYTHING IS COMING TO AN END! But like I told one person who reviewed. What end exactly? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yes! What end indeed. Three more chapters...waaaaaait *goes up to check what chapter she's on* Yeah, three more! Exciiiiiitiiiiiiing!**_

_**I was tempted for like, thirty seconds, to make Kyoya tell Masashi the lyrics to the song instead of telling her she looked beautiful when he does. Cause then it'd be like "Wait! Is it because it's the lyrics or because he means it?" EVEN I DON'T KNOW!**_

_**And then I came back to reality and realized...Why would Kyoya know Lafee's song? So yeah. I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I hope you keep reading till the end. So close guys, so close. To what end? So please review because if you made it this far, God knows you'll keep reading or something. I'm going to try to do this arrow that's really cool I saw someone else do.**_

_**love always,**_

_**E-chan!~**_

_**(Review please!~ Wait...did my arrow work? O.o)**_

*********

*********

*********

*************

***********

*********

********

*******

*****


	38. Chapter 38

**_This chapter killed me to write and I was so motivated to get to the end before new years but no. NO! Darn it. Ah well, what can you do. Since Chapter 5 or 6 maybe, I've always had this chapter in mind, always knowing how I wanted it to start and end and now here it is. _**

**_Thing is, sometimes when you have to portray a character you didn't personally create- it can get rather...very...confuzzling. How are they supposed to react to this? How about this? AND THAT?! So this is how it came out, hope you enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Liar, liar, body on fire **

**=Haruhi's p.o.v=**

"_Watch this!" _

_I turned to see Masashi, a six year old Masashi, standing over by his desk. He was smiling at me, and then looked at the table at some sort of light contraption. He pressed a button and the light on the stand began to spin. I couldn't help but laugh, not at the contraption but his expression. I laughed and he laughed until our sides turned sore. _

_It was such a happy moment, such a happy day. Looking into the mirror on Masashi's dresser, I saw I was in my 5 year old self. I smiled at myself. Usually I hated flashback dreams, but this one seemed to be turning out to be a good one. _

_This was one of the few times Masashi had brought Haruhi over to his house. Well, not his house; the two story, beautiful house but the large two roomed shed in the far back of the Yamaguchi's backyard. It had everything of a house except it was alone. Masashi lived in it alone. It was a wonder his father, such a caring man, let his wife keep their child like this. I didn't understand._

_We played some more, goofed around and laughed until we started crying. Somewhere in between all this fun, Masashi stopped and tried to listen to something away from my laughter. _

_For some reason, I suddenly for a very bad feeling in my stomach and not just because Masashi looked sick, but because all of a sudden I got the feeling this flashback dream wasn't going to end well. It seemed to be turning into a bad nightmare as Masashi's face crumpled and a scream was heard from the backyard. Masashi looked at me with large, scared eyes and ran towards me. _

"_Go!"_

"_W-What?" I cried as he pushed me into the far back of the room where his closet door was. He unlocked the door and pushed me in there. As he did, the door to his shed slammed opened and the most horrific scream was heard. _

_Masashi was about to close the door when I placed my hand to stop him. "Please don't"_

"_I'm sorry." He said before slamming the door shut and locking me in, leaving me alone in the darkness. _

_I then remembered this day. I remembered the screams, the yells, the blood scattered around and Masashi hurting like no one before. This was one of the few times I came over to Masashi's house. And the last. _

I woke up with a start. I hated waking up like that. I hated having that dream too. Sitting up, I took a deep breath and suddenly broke out trembling. I remember that day so lividly. The day started out amazingly well, we had fun, we were kids, we were carefree. Masashi was carefree.

And then I learned of the heavy burden that always waited for him at home whenever he came back to his house. The person who greeted him back home with a smack rather than a hug, a verbal abuse other than a loving word, hating eyes instead of loved ones. The person who hated him more than anything on this planet.

His mother.

Madoka Yamaguchi's whole exsistence was a contradiction. She was beautiful on the outside—Masashi was proof of that—but horribly ugly on the inside. She was the ideal mother to the public, but a living terror in reality. She had everything at her fingertips and yet she had nothing. She has nothing. If only she would accept Masashi for what he is and not what she is making him pretend to be. The maybe she would have something in her life.

I know I do, I thought as I prepared breakfast for me and dad. I think even the host club really loves having him near. Tamaki has someone to tell him stories about our past and memories, I don't really prefer it though. Hikaru and Kaoru seem to enjoy the fact that he can tell them apart, and I know that they trust in him now. Hunny has another person who accepts the fact that even though he's so cute, he can pack a punch and Mori is happy as long as Mori is happy.

I cracked the eggs over the pan and watched as they sizzled from the heat. And Kyoya?

I looked out the window front of me and started to think. Kyoya and Masashi. Masashi often spoke ill of Kyoya but lately it's only been good things. There's some sort of mutual respect between them though this doesn't stop Kyoya from teasing Masashi when he can. At least, I think he's teasing. But everyone is glad that Masashi is there in their lives. Everyone who's met him likes him, except Madoka.

I went about my usual routine in the morning and left for school at the usual time. As I approached the entrance for Ouran, I saw Masashi standing by the pillar, talking to two other girls before he glanced up and smiled at me. I smiled back, waving slightly as he looked back down to tell the other girls goodbye. As he craned his neck, I saw a red line peek through his shirt's collar, jagged and broken.

I blinked and a picture of a hurt, torn and bleeding 6 years old Masashi flashed into my brain, shaking me from the inside out. I must have shown it on my expression because when Masashi walked over, he looked confused.

"Hey you…what's wrong?" He asked, looking sideways at me.

I shook my head and tried to smile. "Nothing, just cold."

"Need my jacket?"

"No, I'm good."

"All right then," He smiled, but then turned and looked unaware whether to believe me or not. Good, I wouldn't have believed him either.

As we walked into the school, not saying a word for the first time in our lives, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his neck again. Nothing. No line anywhere. I let out a deep breath but the dream had shaken me so much, it was almost as if it was a memory of something that was about to happen again.

"What?"

Happen again. That's it; I've been paying attention to Tamaki's weird horoscope and fortune telling gimmicks too much, they've even got me paranoid on something to simple. It was a dream and nothing more.

"What, what?" Masashi asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You said what, so I asked what," He replied, waiting for an answer.

I shrugged. "Nothing." Did I say it out loud? "Masashi, how's everything with your mother?"

"Why do you ask?" He kept starring straight ahead.

"Just asking," I answered.

Masashi shrugged and switched his bag from one hand to another. "It's fine, I guess. Still don't talk to her as much as I would enjoy, but I deal."

"She hasn't been…hurting you or anything, right?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. What bothered me the most was that Masashi took so long to answer back. And when he did, it was a simple answer of no before he announced he had to get to class. I'm not one to get paranoid or find dreams to tell us a message of the future, worrying about those things are too troublesome. But throughout the whole morning, I found that I had to keep reminding myself that it was just a dream and nothing else.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

"It gave me shivers!"

"So why are you reading it again?" Kyoya asked, reading the book title in his hand then turning to Masashi who was holding up another book, very excitedly.

"Cause its good!" He laughed and opened it, flipping through it. "It's called _The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold! A murder mystery…though it's not really a mystery because the main character tells you who killed her and even tells you how," Masashi flipped to the front of the book, completely mesmerized by the text_. _"It gives me chills just thinking about it. Listen to this_ "We lay there with our bodies touching, and, as I shook, a powerful knowledge took hold. He had done this thing to me. That was all. I was still breathing. I heard his heart. I smelled his breath"_ or this_ 'Tell me you love me', He said. Gently, I did. The end came anyway_." I know it just might me but to think of such a thing happening gives…me...c-chills…" Masashi looked up and blushed. He was so into the book he was reading that he hadn't noticed when Kyoya walked over and although he was listening to him, Kyoya was also trying to get a book on a shelf above him, placing Masashi between the bookshelf and the shadow king.

"Sounds intriguing," Kyoya murmured, taking his book and skimming through that. Masashi nodded quickly and turned his attention back to his own book.

Although he knew he should have been grateful that Kyoya had accompanied him to the library for the first few minutes of lunch while he could have been enjoying his time in a more beneficial way to his health, at the moment, Masashi dearly wished Kyoya was anywhere but near him. Masashi couldn't answer the question of why for the desire. He quickly found another book to check out and after Kyoya found one that interested him, they walked to check them out. Masashi went first, excited to get started reading and Kyoya went after. Paying closer attention to his books, Masashi zoned out of the world as Kyoya checked his out, so when he did come back to reality after realizing that checking one book out didn't take five minutes, he found Kyoya in the middle of a conversation with some third year girl he didn't fully recognize but had seen around.

"Oh, do you like it?" The girl batted her eyelashes, and her hand delicately touched an emerald stone necklace brightly hanging off her neck.

Kyoya smiled politely. "I do indeed; it is quite remarkable to look at it."

"Does it look good?"

"It looks exceptionally beautiful," Kyoya responded back and then stated that he had better be going since they only have few minute till lunch ended. He waved goodbye politely and turned to walk away, stopping short since he hadn't heard Masashi follow suit. Kyoya turned to see Masashi starring at the floor, his face bright red and he was clutching his books tightly.

"Well are you coming?" Kyoya asked, the curiosity as to why Masashi was so red just skimming through his mind but nothing more.

Masashi nodded but kept looking at the floor as he caught up with Kyoya then walked past him, heading towards the cafeteria. Kyoya soon stepped into pace with him, but didn't about Masashi's actions. Knowing Masashi, it was probably because of something he wouldn't understand.

"_You look very beautiful tonight."_

Once again, Masashi's face blazed on fire. For the past week, whenever Kyoya had said the word beautiful—which unfortunately for Masashi was a rather large amount working in the host club and all—Masashi's mind remembered the exact words Kyoya had whispered to him. Her. Whispered to her the day of the masquerade ball. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. So whenever he had that memory, Masashi would have to stay very far from Kyoya before he went back to normal.

Which is just what he did when they entered the lunch room, Masashi took off into the opposite direction and food line than Kyoya, ordering something quickly and rushing over to sit with Tamaki, the twins, Hunny and Mori. Haruhi needed to do something for a teacher so she was going to have lunch in her classroom. By the time Kyoya had come to sit down at the table, Masashi was doing better and was having a stupid conversation with Tamaki of the enjoyments of public usage of an amusement park compared to a private rented one.

"It's just more fun."

"Is it really? Kyoya, we must one day attend an amusement park that is not privately rented! Apparently enjoying the experience with commoners is much more exciting!" Tamaki turned to his best friend, excited by his words.

"Whatever you say, Tamaki," Kyoya mused lightly, focusing more on eating his meal then Tamaki's whimsical ideas.

Masashi smiled and looked pleasantly at Kyoya. "Although maybe it'd be best if we leave Ohtori out of it, I simply can't imagine someone as calm as you riding something so fast and crazy."

Kyoya looked over at Masashi and raised his eyebrows as if saying that Masashi would be surprised. Or maybe he meant something else, but Masashi only smiled back and didn't think much of it.

"Is it true you only pay once and then get to ride all the rides you want?" Hunny asked, taking a pause from his cake and other sweet pastries.

"Well, you have to pay once…each time you…um…" Masashi suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. He sat up uncomfortably and then leaned forward. Everyone at the table looked towards him but Masashi wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out why suddenly he felt his stomach tightened.

"Masashi, are you all right?" The twins chimed together.

Masashi blinked and suddenly shot up from his eat. Everyone leaned back, startled by his sudden movement and were a little more surprised as Masashi turned and ran as fast as he could out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. There, he went to the closest stall and leaned over it, waiting for the moment his food came up. He stood there, trembling and pale as he waited dreadfully. A little afterwards, Masashi heard the door slam open and Tamaki's worried voice echoed in the bathrooms.

"Masashi? Masashi, are you in here?! Are you okay?" He called out.

Masashi waited a few more minutes before figuring his stomach was settled again and walked out to meet Tamaki. "Hey, sorry about that."

"Are you all right?" He asked, his face worried as he walked over to Masashi.

Masashi grinned and chuckled, embarrassed. "Peachy. I just felt a little grossed out for a second, thought I was going to throw up. I'm all right now."

Just after he said that, Masashi threw up two times all over the floor and on Tamaki's shoes.

**=After club=**

The twins snickered as Tamaki explained the whole story of what happened to Masashi during lunch. After Masashi had thrown up, although a little grossed out, Tamaki had taken him to the nurse where the nurse evaluated that Masashi had gotten food poisoning after he had thrown up at least two more times in the schools bathroom. Tamaki had taken it upon himself to call his driver and ask him to drive Masashi to his penthouse early. The reason for his absence in the prep room (slash kitchen) with Liet.

"Aw, poor Masa-chan got sick!" Liet sighed an over exaggerated depressed. "I know! I will, like, totally cook up some good stew to make him feel totally better! All I need is to call up chef and he'll start on it!"

"I thought you just said you were going to cook it yourself," Hikaru eyed Liet, who had taken out her cell phone to dial her cook.

"Oh, well, I was just going to say I cooked it. Everyone knows that I, like, can't cook anything but sweets!" Liet smiled.

"The teacher gave me all Masashi's homework to deliver to his house, but I'm afraid I don't know where he lives," Tamaki realized as he looked toward his backpack where the homework was, then looked at Kyoya, "You have take it to him, can't you?"

"I can too; obviously I know where he lives! Besides, I was gonna stop by to check up on him anyways," Haruhi interfered, waving a hand in the air. She was still a little curious about her dream and wanted to talk to Masashi again, without him having to run away.

"I know where he lives too! I wanna go too, Haruhi!" Liet flailed both her arms in the air then stopped because someone had picked up on the other side of the phone. "Haaaaaah! Hello!"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head, about to say something when the twins interrupted. "No fair! We wanna know where Masashi lives too! We wanna visit him!"

"Usa-chan wants to go too! Takashi also!" Hunny jumped up and down, inviting themselves as well.

"Then it is settled! Pack up your things men! We are going to go visit Masashi at his house!" Tamaki ordered, then turned to Kyoya and smiled shyly. "Provided you two lead the way."

Kyoya looked at him and sighed at length. "If we must."

"All right!" The twins cheered, giving a thumbs up.

Haruhi was already tired just by the thought of having to go over to Masashi's tranquil penthouse and having chaos following her. But there was no other way, the host club soon packed their bags and promptly asked Haruhi and Kyoya to lead to way to their surprise visit.

**=Masashi's penthouse; Haruhi's p.o.v=**

Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I swear that Masashi wanted to close the door as soon as he opened it but he let us in anyway. He was feeling much better but he still looked paler than his normal peach-cream color. After he had let us in, the host club took the job of looking around—Liet hadn't been able to come for some reason, she didn't explain— exploring every inch of the first floor then moving on to the second; only Masashi, Kyoya and I lingered behind.

"Your place is so big, Masa-chan! And your library is almost never ending!" Hunny exclaimed as he swung his legs in and out of the couch her was sitting on, hugging Usa-chan tightly. "Isn't it Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed, nodding once. It seems to be the only thing he ever says and does. Agree with Hunny.

Masashi chuckled as he set a fancy looking pastry in front of Hunny, who beamed in return. "Thank you very much!" He squealed in delight.

Masashi stood back up and looked at Kyoya and me, "Do you guys fancy anything?"

"If you have mint Taizo tea, please" Kyoya requested, not looking up.

Masashi nodded, "Yup, it's already on the stove, how 'bout you Haruhi?" He turned to me, smiling brightly. I looked up to talk but couldn't help and notice he was wearing a turtleneck. A turtleneck inside a place where it was more than enough warm, we even had to take off our jackets and blazers.

"Um…tea is fine too, please," I muttered, looking back down at my hands.

I saw his face drop a little but he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. As he went inside, the twins came running down the stairs with a large, thick black book, smiling ever so mischievously. Tamaki came running after them, breathless and red.

"Put that back, you devils! I told you to put it back!" Tamaki ordered but the twins made no move to listen to him, instead sat Hikari to one side of me and Kaoru on the other, placing the book in my lap.

"I don't want part of you little games, you two," I warned them as Kaoru opened the book and the first thing I saw was pictures of Masashi was a little baby. "Oh wow…" I couldn't help but mutter, he was so adorable.

"This isn't a game," Hikari smirked as his eyes skimmed through the pictures.

"Call it a trip down memory lane!" Kaoru finished for him, flipping the page over at more pictures of the Yamaguchi's.

Hunny, Mori came over to see the photo album as well, Kyoya leaned in and Tamaki stood behind us, now forgetting that he was against this form of trespassing in the first place. I was suddenly rushed with memories as I saw pictures of the Yamaguchi's house from years ago, as I saw pictures of their kitchen, their living room, their rooms and backyard; each with Masashi and his parents. Two things that stayed the same through all the pictures, one was that Masashi was dressed as male in all of them and two that no matter what picture, Madoka was never seen holding Masashi or smiling is she wasn't around Kohaku. It was rather sad to see.

As we moved through the pictures, I came into a lot of them. When we went to the park, fed the ducks, swung on the swings and had fun till we were so tired we fell asleep on the car ride back. The cold day we went ice-skating and I fell down so many times my pants were soaking wet but Masashi was so good, he always tried to help me. The day we went to beach, the day we went to the movies, the day we visited mom at her law firm. Two things that stayed the same in all the pictures were that Masashi was always smiling in them and that he was always wearing long sleeves. It was rather sad to see.

As Kaoru flipped over the next page, everyone excited to see more of Masashi's life, a picture that was not attached to the book fluttered to the ground. I gasped and reached out for it, grabbing it in my hands and flipping it over to see it. The picture was of a single person, a girl. She looked to be around fifteen years old and she was smiling. She looked so familiar but for some reason I couldn't remember her. She was pale with dark black hair, tied back into a half ponytail with her bangs swept to one side, her gray eyes smiling at us, frozen in time. There was something so…mysterious about her, but I couldn't remember.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly heard Masashi's slightly betrayed voice say.

We all turned back to see him holding a tray with many tea cup filled with mint Taizo. He looked a little green now.

"Hey, Masashi, who's this? Your girlfriend? She's a cutie!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, but by the looks of Masashi's face, this was something you didn't want to mess with.

He quickly set the tea tray down and snatched the picture away from me, slamming it back into the book and closing that quickly too. He then looked at all of us and then turned to walk up to the second floor. I knew he didn't want anyone to follow him, but I did anyway. Since I followed, the others did too.

"Who was that!? Who was that?!" The twins asked after us, not getting the point of Masashi not wanting to talk about it.

"She was really pretty, wasn't she Takashi?" Hunny joined in, but he was more intact with Masashi's uncomfort.

Suddenly, I remembered why the person looked so familiar. I remembered who she was. More importantly, I remembered why Masashi hated to talk about her and why now he was so flipped about us looking at her. I tried to hurry to catch up with him as he walked into his library and smashed the album where the others were.

"Oh no! Fun's over!!!" The twins sighed sadly, but they obviously weren't.

"I beg of you, please don't ever look through those things again! I swear, I told Miss. Yume to throw the pictures away, but she went ahead and put them in an album!" Masashi scoffed, obviously angry.

"Masashi…" I tried to word the words caught in my throat.

He looked at all of us, his eyes showing hurt he felt inside. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have acted that way, I know. Please forgive me; I just don't like looking at those pictures. Some of them, not all."

"What's so bad about them?" Tamaki asked, stepping into place by me.

Masashi shrugged and then pushed us all out of the library gently. "Don't worry about it too much, they're just stupid memories I don't want to remember."

"What's so bad—"

"MASASHI!!!!"

I jumped and suddenly felt a cold feeling consume me. Worse then de'javu, worse then a dream, this was reality and I felt it. I don't know what inside me led to think it was happening again but looking up at Masashi's face, I suddenly felt such fear. And anger. By the look of his face, I got the feeling he had been lying to me. God no, please don't let him have.

"W-What was that?" Hunny chuckled nervously but his smile wiped away as we all heard glass break and things falling over. Masashi looked paler then ever before and he suddenly turned to all of us, his eyes wide with ultimate fear.

"Go! Go, run that way!" He whispered, pushing us all to run down the hallway.

It was like time slowed down as the crashes grew louder and words of pure hate were screamed to the air by a familiar voice. Madoka.

Masashi rushed us all into a dark room at the end of the hallway, causing all of us to fall on top of each other. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard horrible screams I heard that night. It was all happening again. I tried to sit up just as Masashi was about to close when I placed my hand to stop him. "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, trying to close the door and the rest of the host club stayed silent, unsure and obviously least a little spooked as to what was happening.

I shook my head, ready to cry. Not again, not again. "Please don't." I whispered, hoping this time he would listen to me.

"I'm sorry." He said again before slamming the door shut, leaving us alone in the darkness. I started to tremble as I heard the footsteps coming close, something breaking and a body being slammed against our door, making me flinch. I embraced myself, afraid of what was going to happen. I was slightly ready for it, but I couldn't help but hear the breathing of the people behind me. How would they take it

"YOU WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

And then the screams started.

* * *

**_I swear if my mom ever said that to me, I would die right then and there. I wonder why Masashi hasn't. And the reason why will be in the next two chapters!~ Looking back at how far I've come...I really can't believe you guys are still reading this!!! Oh gosh, this has to be and will be one of the LONGEST fanfics I have EVER frickin' written! _**

**_Guys, if you're reading this- I love you so much! Because one, you guys are amazing for being able to take so much and two, because there's no reason on earth you don't deserve to be loved. Cheesy moment aside, I hope I will get to hear from you and such. It's always nice just to know that I haven't killed you guys yet. XDDD, you know?!_**

**_Just a quick note- I got Ouran the second volume for Christmas and gosh- I fell deeeeeeeeply in love with Kyoya all over again! Well, as far as love for a fictional character can go! Aside from that, I do hope I hear from, but more importantly keep reading as we conclude Masashi's abuse life. Quoting Ouran- I'll see you then!~ :))) _**

**_mucho nacho love_**

**_E-chan!~ _**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Guys, lemme just say that writing this was a very painful process. WORSE THAN GIVING BIRTH...not that I would know, so...yeah. I've gotten several messages that you guys wanted it and here it is, and I truly apologize if it isn't what you expected it to be. _**

**_Let me warn that the first few...pages [by the way, this is 9 pages long, but please don't mind it!] are very very wordy, more description than dialogue, so it's once you get to the bottom where things gets talky-talky-talk-talk and junk. _**

**_I can't seem to apologize enough for tardiness and epic failure of this chapter, but then again, I've been known to be hard on myself so I'll stop talking and leave you to judge. Enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: For who I am **

Whoever said that rich people had there own secrets obviously knew what they were talking about. Also obvious, for possibly their whole life, most of the students in Ouran were raised naïve to the world, arrogant of its true cruelties and blind to the hatred a mother could possibly hold for their child.

When thinking—the host club thinking, that is—that Masashi Yamaguchi was a human being enveloped in secrets, they had been right. Only their thoughts of secrets was him actually being a girl, or maybe a penchant for a weird type of food, the fact that he liked to romance novels or something stupid or shallow. But what they were experiencing right then wasn't anything like they ever thought before.

Whoever said that you can't judge a book by its cover also knew what they were talking about. To the world, Madoka Yamaguchi was a saint from heaven, sent to rid the world from evil and give money to the needed. Now, the host club knew it was more along the lines of Madoka was a demon sent from hell to add more evil to the world, keeping all her money for herself.

As the host club heard the horrible treatment that Masashi only hinted at, they couldn't help but feel that the beating was their fault. Somewhere between all the lines of hate and evil, they heard Madoka tell Masashi that he deserved what he was getting because of his actions. Since Masashi didn't respond, Madoka went on to monologue about how Masashi thought himself so smart but how stupid he really was. Between this and her continuation, a vase was broken. A scream was heard. She went on to say how pathetic Masashi's attempts at pretending to be a girl were. How Masashi could waltz into her place and be under her nose and not expect to be caught. She knew he had gone to the ball as a girl. As his true self.

The host club could only sit in their pure horror and dead silence, listening to every word, every scream, they heard everything. The world seemed darker. Any small fear, small bother, tiny tragedy that they each had in their lives suddenly seemed to fall into perspective and didn't seem so great at all. Their worries, their fears and their tragedies were nothing compared to the screams of pure agonizing pain being shouted over and over again. A cry of help. A cry to stop. A cry of begging. They all sat still, looking down at the dark floor, silently breathing and trying hard themselves not to just burst out into the hallway and stop the hell from erupting any further.

The reason they didn't was because they had the odd feeling that if they did, that would get Masashi killed…that and Haruhi was sitting in front of the door. Haruhi. Tamaki had looked up at her once, having had starred down the floor for the past who knows how long of a time, and had wondered how she wasn't the first one out the door as soon as they hard the first punch. Surely it she wasn't thinking about how bothersome it was to get involved, not even Haruhi was lazy enough to stay out of this. When he had looked up, he had seen a quite pained expression on her face that she then hid in her arms as she started to shake with silent tears. Tamaki and the others had the vague feeling in their hearts that this wasn't the first it has happened. Not at all.

What seemed to be hours passed until the screams died down into intense silence, and after a century of that, Haruhi was the first to move. She slowly crept from her seated position and opened the door slowly. She very carefully stuck her head out and soon stood up fully. The others followed her lead, not saying a word because they were lost in the screams. Once they all stood outside in the hallway, they saw…nothing. Nothing but broken frames, shattered porcelain, bent walls, bloody walls, bloody frames, bloody porcelain. Blood.

"Where's…" Tamaki muttered, asking the obvious question of where Masashi was. He couldn't have up and left. Never.

Haruhi didn't say anything but cautiously started to walk down the hallway. As they all followed her a few steps behind, they couldn't help but notice a thick blood trial leading their way. The smell was strong, metallic but sweet. A horrific smell. It led all the way half way down the stairs and finally they found their torn, bloody and broken pot of gold at the end of their miserable rainbow.

"Masashi…" Hunny whimpered, hugging Usa-chan tightly, eyes stinging with tears, and pale white.

Everyone was struck with a deep horror inside of them, wanting to scream out, call the police, make everything right, but hesitation lingered in the air. This was Madoka Yamaguchi they were going to be messing with if they got involved, sure all their families put together could more than easily overpower Madoka but it was what she held in her procession that scared them to make a move. She has Masashi.

Not at the moment though. No. At the moment, it looked like she could careless about her son. Because from where they were frozen in place, a few steps down was Masashi. A broken Masashi. He was unconscious and maybe this was for the better, that way he couldn't feel all the pain the host club could just feel by looking at him. His body was a bloody mess, his hair was matted with globs of blood, his face scratched, cut, bruised and peeling. His shirt was in ruined, revealing a skinny torso, bits of skin burnt and peeling, black and molted looking. To go on about his appearance would make any stomach churn, but it seemed like all hell had broken loose on the poor girl. Blood dripped from the open stairs case down to a large puddle on the floor, dripping one drop at a time almost as if a ticking clock, timing the amount of time he had to live.

"I'm gonna call Yume, could one of you please move him very carefully at least to the floor, I think that position is only making it worse," Haruhi muttered, each word clipped and sharp. She turned around and pushed past them, going upstairs to grab a phone.

The host club exchanged glances and didn't move. It wasn't that they didn't want to help but more along the lines that they didn't know how to without causing more pain. It was a surprise when Kyoya was the first to move, taking off his blazer and undoing his tie before he rolled up his sleeves and carefully examined Masashi's injuries to plan out how to move him.

"Mori, Hunny, could you please go and clean off the couch down there. Hikari and Kaoru, go prepare some tea and ice in a bag and locate all medicine cabinets and bring anything you can for when Yume gets here, I'll stay here and help Kyoya move Masashi," Tamaki ordered, snapping his fingers and stepping into the lead role, though his stomach churned with stricken worry and heart clenched with anger and grief.

The other members, even the twins, went to what they were assigned. Tamaki set his blazer aside and came closer to Kyoya, who was trying to find something to wipe his bloody hands off with but ended up keeping them that way since it was more important to move Masashi than his sanitation.

"How bad?"

"Do you want me to start on it?" Kyoya glared down at the body, but Tamaki didn't know who Kyoya was mad at. Masashi for keeping such a dangerous secret or Madoka for causing the danger?

"A synopsis would be nice."

"He's going to have to stay bed ridden for at least two weeks, the least amount. His left eye was hit right next to the pupil so it's entirely blood shot, his right arm is broken, and not the mention the previous scars of—"

"So how do we carry him?" Tamaki wasn't one to interfere when Kyoya was, he respected his best friend too much for that but he could tell that with each injury, Kyoya was getting more frustrated.

"Carefully. Try and keep him as still as possible. I'll grab his shoulder and you his feet," Kyoya calmly went down lower steps and very carefully started to move Masashi's head, getting blood all over his hands again.

Tamaki winced at the sight but did his job and very slowly and utterly carefully they were able to set Masashi down on the couch that Mori and Hunny cleaned off. The two seniors stood to the side, Hunny trying to stop from crying and hugging Usa-chan tightly, while Mori stood silently by his side. The twins soon came in, carrying bottles, bottles and bottles of any type of medicine they could fine. They set them on the table and sat on the couch to the side where Masashi was laying down, not saying a word. Soon Haruhi came down, calmly, stating that Yume was rushing over. It really wasn't much time at all before Yume came in running through the back door, tears in her eyes, and pale as a ghost. She almost seemed to have died when she saw Masashi's state, for her face went a green pale and her eyes wide as saucers.

"W-What happened?" Yume breathed out, her finger tips skimming her bottom lip, as if trying to stop herself from screaming or saying something she shouldn't.

"Madoka."

"Well obviously!" Yume sharply turned her head to Tamaki who had spoken; a little harsher than intended but this was her master that was close to death, she didn't need others to play stupid. Then it hit her; others. There were others in the room. Not just her and Masashi but the rest of the host club she had heard about. The host club knew. Did they? "W-Why are guys here?"

"Masashi was sick today…we came to visit to see if he was all right," Tamaki whispered, sort of afraid to answer anything at the moment since Yume seemed a little snappy and shocked over what she was seeing.

"So the door was opened…and you just came in to find—"

"We got here before Madoka came in," Haruhi snapped, her eyes fierce and angry. The host club suddenly knew that this hadn't happened once and Masashi was going to die if he wasn't already dead, "We were here when Madoka…when Madoka…w-when she…"

The room was filled with a pregnant silence, heavy with pressure of carrying such a deep secret and swollen by held back tears of desire to hug and hug Masashi forever; telling him that it was all going to be all right, but they all knew the truth. If they had possibly lived their yearnings of the moment, it would only be hours before they would leave and only be days before Madoka lost her temper again and Masashi would be right back where he started. In the position Masashi was in, nothing was going to be okay.

Yume looked between all of them and her breathing got scattered and scared. She clumped her hand around a bunch of her brown hair and closed her eyes. She was trying to figure everything out, but how? How was she going to be able to take care of all of this? She opened her eyes and suddenly realized that keeping the boys quite was not the biggest problem in the room.

"Master…" She whimpered out, hurrying over to the bloody boy. Her mind slowly started to blank out and couldn't process how much pain he must have been in. She had never seen in a worse condition. How mad had Madoka been last time. "What did she do…?" She managed to choke out as she knelt next to him, the smell of blood heavily filling her senses. She couldn't even think about how to start cleaning him up. Why hadn't Madoka told Senri to call her? Had Madoka not wanted Masashi to live through this?

"Is he going to be okay?" Hunny asked, childish and arrogant but he knew that it was necessary to ask. If not for him, then for the others who were dying to ask the question but were too afraid of how pathetic it would sound, asking if someone close to death was going to be okay.

"I…I don't…" Yume shook her head, in all honesty not sure. She started examine the wounds and carefully finding the broken bones to see what she needed to do and how fast. After just starting with Masashi's head and neck, she knew it would take a miracle for Masashi to make a quick recovery as he usually did. And she still had to work the miracle of keeping the host club quiet, but just as she was sure that there was no way that such a thing could happen.

What she had forgotten was that Masashi's entire life was a miracle. For him to have come so far and still have the ability to smile and motivation to make his mother proud was a miracle on all its own, grandeur, ludicrous and possibly-impossible miracle but one nonetheless. So it was two hours later when Hunny, Mori and the twins had left with only the two second years and Haruhi left on account that Haruhi wouldn't leave, though she showed no wanting of being there either, and Kyoya was staying because Tamaki was, afraid of what impulse he would take whenever Masashi did wake back up. It was then—after Yume had cleaned up most the blood, disinfected every wound—unfortunately having shown the three guests the hell that Masashi's body was—and was finishing her job by fixing the last bit of her Master—when Masashi's eyelashes started to flutter and the color of his skin started to go back to normal. Another miracle that said that Masashi's life had at least a little reason to be kept going.

"Yume…" He muttered out, softer than a whisper.

"Master!" Yume breathed out, eyes instantly watering with tears, her noses stinging from the pain and her heart swelling with relief.

Haruhi finally looked up from her glare at the floor—though she had looked up every once in a while when Yume was cleaning Masashi—and looked over to him. Tamaki and Kyoya, both seated on the couch, now leaned forward unconsciously, both taking a deep breath of relief.

"Yume…"

"Yes?"

"I can't move my body…everything hurts…a lot," Masashi grunted out, closing his eyes in pain of the pain rippling through his broken body.

Yume opened her mouth to talk but it wasn't her voice that spoke out when someone had. "You have good reason to feel pain, seeing as to how you might as well have broken every bone in your body."

"I think that's an understatement seeing as to how…I…The Host Club," Masashi's eyes shot wide open and his face turned a sickly green, hearing Haruhi's voice answer made him remember. He suddenly recalled that when his mother beat him, he wasn't alone. There were people there, people hiding, people listening and now people knew.

He slowly turned his head to the side and saw three of the seven members of the host club sitting in his living room. Where were the other members and how did they take the news? Masashi suddenly felt sick and as if the entire world was falling on him. He looked at Yume who smiled softly back and touched her cool fingers to his sweaty forehead.

"I told them everything Master…it wouldn't be helped."

"But!"

"They aren't going to say anything either. They weren't happy about it, at all, but they'll be silent," Yume leaned in and kissed his forehead, blushing afterwards as they met eyes because of her rash and affectionate actions, "I'm g-going to make some tea…yes…tea…" The real reason was to leave Masashi a few moments alone to at least try and explain his side of the story.

After she left, there was a long moment of silence before anybody spoke again, that person being Tamaki but he didn't do a very good job of speaking, what he said was more along the lines of "You…Masashi! You never said, but you never did…and Madoka…Horrible, cruel! Hurt badly…ergh…ack…EVIL!"

Masashi bit his lips down in attempt to stop laughing because it was bad to do so at the moment. It seemed that maybe if he just explained his side then maybe they wouldn't be so mad and they would support his reasons for enduring such pain, but as always, someone had to interrupt.

"You lied."

Masashi looked up at the ceiling just as Haruhi was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You said-"

"I'm sorry."

"But no! You said…you said-"

"You wouldn't have let it go if I told she didn't…"

A long moment of silence where tension could be cut with a knife. For some reason, something pulled Masashi to turn and face Haruhi, who looked up and met his eyes, hers watering with tears. With a blink, she snapped.

"NO!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki leaned forward on his seat as Haruhi stood up, tears running down her face and her fists clenched in deep anger.

"You could have Masashi! You could have done so many things! But you didn't, you just sat here and took it. She hates you Masashi! Madoka isn't the person…Why do you…You're such an idiot!!!"

"Haruhi you don't understand-"

"Don't ever speak to me again!"

Masashi felt pain ripple through his body as he tilted his head up to meet Haruhi's fierce eyes. The scary part was that she looked serious. "What?"

"Don't. Ever. Speak. To me again. Not until you cam figure this out."

"Haruhi, calmed down," Tamaki pleaded, knowing the severity of the statement Haruhi was making, but she looked determined as to what she was saying.

"Masashi…nobody can help you. At this point, there's only one person who can ever get you out of this situation…And that's only if you want yourself too. Nobody can help you and nobody will support you, not anymore!" Haruhi declared, "My mother tried to help you, she wanted you out of this place…She's not here anymore and I'm not her, but for the sake of both of us get it together and figure out that nothing good is going to come out being here. This is not the place we dreamed about in our childhood, this is not the place promised the world could be. And until you see that…just don't come near me ever again."

With those words, she hesitantly left, slamming the door hard. There was an awkward silence again—the night seemed to be filled with them, Masashi noticed—where Tamaki and Kyoya debated to say anymore, but Haruhi seemed to have covered every base. But looking at Masashi's blank face, it was obvious to the both that it would take much more time for him to figure out how screwed up his was going to and how much more it would become.

**=Two Weeks Later=**

"_Let me help you, Masashi. Let me help you find that place you've always dreamed of."_

The wind blew.

"_But to get to that place, the place promised, you have to take a chance. You have to believe that this is for the better."_

And as it blew, it took the memories with it. Masashi leaned on the doorframe of the upstairs doorway leading to the roof top. It was an enormous miracle that he had been able to recover so quickly, Yume was truly an amazing doctor. But in those two weeks as he gained some, he also lost some. Haruhi wouldn't speak to him, look at him or even be near him. It seemed to hurt her but she followed through with her promise and didn't budge. Masashi took a deep breath and sighed, wondering what Haruhi could have possibly been talking about. What was everyone talking about?

_Oh you know what_.

Masashi opened his eyes as he heard a loud voice in the back of his head speak out. He blinked and shook his head, turning around as if he was to find the person who spoke behind him. When he turned around, he jumped back, tripping on the top stair and falling into the rooftop.

The first thought that came across Masashi's mind was Madoka, her eyes. He crawled back and squinted into the dark doorway, blushing to find it wasn't Madoka. Not in the very least.

"I scared you again?" Kyoya asked, walking out of the dark hall slowly, covering his eyes as he got used to the sun, and then reached it out to help Masashi up.

Masashi hesitated, looking at the hand warily before he reached out his own, but paused when he was about to touch his fingers tips with Kyoya's.

"I'm not going to bite," Kyoya smirked, thought it was softer than ones before.

Masashi rolled his eyes and reached out carefully to take Kyoya's hand, squeezing it before Kyoya pulled up and he stood straight. Masashi dusted himself off and smiled. "Thanks Ohtori."

"You're welcome."

"May I ask what you're doing up here? It's lunchtime, shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" Masashi tilted his head.

Kyoya looked at him then up at the sky, "I figured it would be to some benefit to come and visit you up here."

"Like what? You here to lecture me about what happened two weeks again too? I already got a talk from Tamaki, the twins and even Mori and Hunny. Not to mention Haruhi. Ohtori, I'm good on the lectures, I don't need anymore," Masashi scoffed and walked towards the edge of the school, "I don't need anybody else."

The wind blew again. Kyoya noticed how the wind would pick up Masashi's long black hair and wave it around in the air, couldn't help but notice that the movement was suited for a girl, which he was. Kyoya sighed and walked towards Masashi, scowling at himself for getting involved.

"Yet your eyes say different things," Kyoya muttered.

Masashi jolted, freezing in his spot but kept starring forward, "You don't know—"

"I have been taught, since young, to read through people's façades. It's become almost like a game, one I don't care to play much but it comes in handy every once in a while. It comes in handy when you say you want something though you seem to have no desire to attain it," Kyoya mused, his voice calm and collected as always.

"And by that you mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Kyoya shrugged, then smiled as Masashi turned to him with an angry look. At least he wasn't running away as he had for the Hunny's lecture, that had been a sight to see. "Don't you think that if even Tamaki, who had a complex for families and would love to have his grandmother's approval to become a big happy family, thinks that you should get out of Madoka's life, maybe it's worth a thought?"

"They don't know what—"

"They are talking about, yes, we know. Apparently none of us know, but Yamaguchi, is this really what you want?" Kyoya asked, trying to figure out what kind of mental problems Masashi had to stay in such a lifestyle. No answer.

Masashi looked up at the blue sky, off in a fall day, and couldn't help but think that this sky would always be around in the place he yearned to be.

_But this isn't it._

Masashi twitched and shivered, hugging his arms around his body as he heard that strong voice in the back of his head getting louder and louder. He shook his head but it kept repeating the same words, this isn't it, this isn't it, this isn't what you want.

Kyoya was surprised when Masashi fell to the floor, sitting down in defeat of some sort. "All I ever wanted…was my mother's approval. That was all. Nothing more. For her to say that it's okay, that it's okay that I'm a girl, it's okay that I can't excel at everything. It's okay to be me."

"I'm guessing it's obvious she doesn't exactly come to terms with you at the moment?" Kyoya sat down next to him.

Masashi nodded, "I keep dreaming that one day she will, that this is just the raging storm and one day I'll have a clear, blue day filled with laughter and smiles. People approving of how I am. I always thought I could get there if I just kept holding on…but now I keep getting this feeling that it's all for a lost cause. That no matter how hard I try, my mother will never approve of me. She'll never love me," Masashi whispered out, words coming out rushed and pained near the end, his face looking exasperated, "Then all these years…I've worked so hard and endured so much, all those years would mean nothing! And I'll have nothing…be nothing…"

Kyoya looked from him and then up at the sky, trying to picture that place Masashi longed for with his entire being. Nope, couldn't do it. So he looked somewhere, not really focusing on anything instead.

"You'll never be nothing, Masashi."

A small moment of silence trickled by before Masashi sat up a little straighter, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened and cheeks blazing red. He gulped a deep breath and tried his best to hide his burning face with his hair. What the hell was going on with him? Sure Kyoya had said something sweet to him, with his usual ever so efficient voice as always, but to top it all of he called him by his first name. Masashi bit his lip, trying to figure out why it felt so different when he said it…Nothing, so he decided he might as well choke an answer out.

"I don't know what to do now," He muttered, his chest swelling in anxiety as to what steps he was going to take.

"Nothing?"

"At all."

"Then obviously you do know what to do," Kyoya responded.

Masashi shook his head, and shot up into a stance, looking down at Kyoya angrily. "Don't say I know what to do because I don't! I've lived my entire life to please my mother and to give up so easily makes my life worthless! You think it's so easy to simply go and tell her that I don't want to live that way anymore? Then what will I have? Who in this world will understand a cross-dressing freak like me? Someone who has lived as the opposite gender for this entire time, it'll freak people out! That's what I am, I'm a freak?"

"So _that_ life, a life of pain and suffering is better than a life being outcast, a life where you could very easily regain yourself?!" Kyoya stood up, towering over Masashi and he could tell that Kyoya had gotten very angry. "Masashi you, yourself, know that your mother hates you! You've told me various numerous amounts of times, and yet you still believe it will get better? Listen to Masashi and listen well, it will not. She doesn't love you! No mother capable of loving a child is able to hurt her child, her offspring, so badly and not feel a sense of guilt about! To laugh about such a thing is inhumane."

"Ohtori! If not her, my own birth mother, than who?! That's all I want Ohtori! That's all I want god dammit! All I want is for someone, ANYONE! Someone to look at me and like me! TO LIKE ME! I'm scared, terrified, that the world is going to reject me! Even when everything is breaking apart, even when everything around me is falling, ALL I want is for someone to know who I am! To see me for me and not have to fucking pretend to be ANTHING ELSE!" Masashi yelled, his eyes watering with tears.

"You are an idiot Masashi! You are so blind by something that is absolutely disgusting and you can't see what's in front of you dammit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"US! Us, Masashi!" Kyoya growled, grabbing Masashi's shoulders and shaking him slightly, "The host club! The students at this school, Yume, Ranka, people you meet Masashi, love you! Everyone cares about you, everyone wants the best but you are stuck believing that only your mother, the one person who hates you above anyone else, will be the only one to love you. You dreamed of a place, but what you live isn't it Masashi! What you have with everyone at the host club is the closest thing you have to your dream Masashi, not what you have with your so called mother. We care Masashi, they all care!!!" Kyoya clenched his hold Masashi, who wasn't afraid, and studied the boy's face. He looked shocked but something about his expression told that it was all setting in on him. Finally, so Kyoya figured he might as well throw a sweet bone to the damaged puppy. "I…even care for you."

Masashi looked at Kyoya with wide eyes, feeling as he loosened his grip on his shoulder, and slowly backed away. Masashi looked down at his hands after a moment, stretching his finger wide before clenching them softly. Kyoya was trying to regain his breathing, trying to figure out why the hell he had just outburst like that. He thought about it but couldn't think of anything. He looked at Masashi to see him smiling at him. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Masashi smiled warmly at him. He looked a lot better now, Kyoya noticed, but still a tad troubled. Kyoya sighed at length, closing his eyes, and found Masashi opening his arms to hug him when he opened them. It a quick hug, soft ant fast, but before he let go, Masashi stood on his toes and whispered into his ear, "Thank you Kyoya."

Kyoya watched as Masashi hurriedly left the roof top, leaving him alone. The thought of where he was going in the middle of the school day skimmed through Kyoya's mind but left without another thought other than the realization that this event had brought not benefits and had been more trouble than necessary.

And as to where Masashi was going, maybe not even he knew. All he was thinking about was that maybe he had been blind all along, and he had found people to care for him, he just hadn't known it. It wasn't until he realized he was outside the gated estate of his mother that he clued in as to what he was doing. He easily went through the gates, through the front door and up the many stairs before he was stopped by anyone, but even then he didn't care much for it. All he could think was of one thing, constantly repeating in his mind above anything else, even logic.

"Master Masashi, what are you doing here on a school day…in the middle of school?" Senri asked, coming out of Madoka's office, carrying a stack of papers, and looking genuinely confused.

Masashi looked at Senri, a fire suddenly lighting in his heart and eyes, but said politely and happily, "Senri…I need to see my mother."

_There was a place I've always dreamed about… _

_

* * *

_

**_I-I'm so sorry._**

**_I know, I've been told never to apologize for something I didn't do wrong but I get the feeling this wasn't exactly what people wanted and I apologize. If you liked it, then THANK YOU! T-Thank you! TT_____TT *cries an ocean*_**

**_So guys, almost there! One more chapter till the end of Masashi's abusive life. I am so very touched and honored so many would follow this story, you have no idea. I'm utterly happy, you can ask how much I'm raving to frostychan12 that I'm happy I finished this. How happy I am to have started this. I just love how my chapters went from being 2 pages long to being NINE PAGES LONG, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *dies*_**

**_Oh, but thank you so much for sticking with me, so I hope you review and tell me what you thought of this and stayed tune for the next installment of The Place Promised!~ _**

**_Till then,_**

**_E-chan_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Spring break! So as soon as I got home from school I got started on this and finished it over night. Yes, yes be proud. I'm sorry for not updating often but my classes and my World History AP exam coming soon are driving me up the wall. Finally, a week where I can relax and update. _**

**_So I hope you enjoy this chapter, took me tons of time to fully figure out what the heck I wanted it to be about. I couldn't really go into much detail about someone getting hurt so I came up with the next best thing and here it is. Please enjoy chapter 40 of the Place Promised._**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Promises**

**=Masashi's p.o.v= **

There was a place I always dreamed of.

"Madam Madoka? You wish to see her?"

A place that Kotoko would always promise me the world could be and would be as long as I made the right decisions.

"Yes, Senri, I wish to see my…mother…"

A warm place, with people smiling at me, happy that I was there. It was the place I dreamed of belonging. A place of my own where everyone would smile at me. The real me.

"Yes Master Masashi."

But this isn't it.

"Thank you."

The flame that had died down months ago the day I decided to run away, testing my limits, was suddenly relit and burning more than ever in my chest. I was suddenly very impatient and Senri was taking forever to warn my mother I was here. I tapped my foot against the carpeted ground, just then noticing that I hadn't taken off my shoes at the entrance. It didn't matter anymore, who cared if it disrespected my mother. Who cared? Not me, not anymore.

This was pushing it. I knew this was, skipping school, coming into her house without previous announcement, and then asking to talk to her and then there was what I wanted to talk about. I'm going to die, but what did it matter. Dying and going to heaven was going to be such a better place then being here in hell.

Okay, so I wasn't gonna die, but I wonder how my mother will react. Will be angry by my outlandish remarks or will she be proud I can finally stand for my own? I didn't know, and there was no time to go back, because walking back to me was Senri. I straightened up and suddenly every uncertainty and question inside of me turned into motivation and fuel to do what I came to do.

"Lady Madoka says that you should go back to school," Senri smiled in a cruel way, I wanted to punch him. I don't think he'd hit me back, he wouldn't hit a girl would he?

"It's urgent."

"She doesn't want to see you," Senri repeated, still smiling cockily.

I smirked back and shrugged easily. "I think you should move aside Senri, next to my mother, I am also your master."

I walked past him, pushing his shoulder with mine as I passed him. He didn't stop me after that as I headed toward my mother's office. I was determined on one thing and one thing only. To get to that place that was promised to me.

Opening the door to my mother's office and slammed it close. Probably unnecessary but it helped to get her attention. She looked up at me from her desk, her cold gray eyes hard as stone—way in the back of my head, I felt a little bad for ever confusing Kyoya's eyes with my mothers, Kyoya's eyes were much, much kinder and amazing compared to my mother's eyes of hate—and looked incredibly upset with my presence.

Had she always looked at me that way? With such hate in her eyes? With such a disgusted expression? How could have I ever confused that with motherly love? Forget something being wrong with my mother; something was wrong with me for being so stupid.

"I told Senri—"

"I know, but I knew you were just lying and were just dying to see me. We have that lovely mother-daughter connection don't we, mother?" I smiled, hopefully sarcastically at her and the way her expression went sour maybe I had done it correctly.

She put down her pen and laced her fingers together, setting her chin on them. "What do you want you brainless twat?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You talked, now leave."

"I haven't even started," I spiked back. It took me a lot of courage and Kyoya getting really angry and yelling at me to get me here, I wasn't backing down. This was enough, this had to be end.

My mother now looked really angry, her face was controlled but it looked like stone and her eyes were glowing in anger and hate. It made me wonder how a person could hate someone else so much. Their own child? This was unbelievable, she was so screwed up.

"What is it you son of a bitch?" She snapped back.

I opened my mouth to retort something cruel back when I suddenly stopped and let out a dark chuckle. My mother looked confused and I chuckled louder. "Don't you find it redundant to call _me _a son of a bitch when _you're_ my mother?"

The logic set in on my mother. "You dare speak back to your mother?"

"My mother? My mother. My mother, a _mother_, would never beat their child senseless like you've done to me," I stated the obvious; "You have no right to hurt me in such a way!"

"I have every right, you belong to me! I can break every bone in your body and it will all be perfectly fine."

What kind of twisted logic was that? "I'm done with it mother. I don't want any of this. I don't deserve this treatment you put me under." I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. How stupid could I have been to think she could ever love me?

My mother stayed quite for the longest time. She starred at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly opened. I stood there, clenching and unclenching my hands into fists. It must have forever until she stood up and walked around her desk. She pressed against it and sighed.

"Maybe you're right…" She let out in a long breath.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. Was she really giving up that easily? My mother: Madoka Yamaguchi, who got everything she wanted when she wanted it, was telling me I was right? I discretely pinched myself. I was awkward, no dream, it would suck if it was. I felt my heart rise to my throat as she walked closer to me, a warm expression on her face.

Could anyone blame me for my heart swelling up in excitement of possibly finally accomplishing what I so wanted for so long? I held my breath as she stepped into step right in front of me and looked at me evenly and lovingly.

"Oh Masashi…you're right, you are so right," She cooed, reaching a hand to move my bangs to the side and stroke my cheeks slightly.

I closed my eyes slightly, feeling great about finally knowing what a mother's loving touch was.

"Maybe this sort of behavior was bad on my behalf."

And the feeling was gone; all I could feel now was four sharp edges digging into my skin. Not pleasant.

"I should have been lot harder on you!!!" She screamed and I went falling to the floor as her hand pushed me down violently.

I tried getting back up but, along with many other rules, my mother broke the one about being disrespectable about wearing shoes inside a house—though I'm not one to talk—because she pressed a spiked heel to my chest, digging it in. I screamed but she just laughed. She was loosing it.

"You think you deserve anything you fucking piece of shit?! You deserve shit, you deserve fucking nothing!" She cackled, her long black hair getting into her face, shadowing her face in a frightening way.

I groaned, attempted getting up again, failed epically since it just dug the heel into me even more. "Let go."

"You stupid son a bitch, you think you can have it all, don't you?" She asked, removing her heel and kicking me to the side.

I moaned at the pain and heard her walking away. Had she finished? No…she had just started. I very slowly turned on my other side to her walking back with a priceless vase in her hands, that maniacal smile plastered on her face.

"I have nothing!" I retorted and this was the truth and nothing but the truth.

She stopped and looked deadpan, her face then crumbled up and she raised her arm over her head and then the vase crashed into me. "Stop lying you bastard! You have him! You took him, took him from me! You stole my love, my life, my everything!!!"

I barely was able to recover before she grabbed my clothing and managed to throw me. I landed on my elbow and I felt a bad ripple of pain surge through out my arm, so when I tried to move it, was no surprise it was broken.

"Holy crap." I muttered, turning just in time to see my mother standing over me with a lamp that looked awfully bad to me knocked with. Didn't stop her.

"You took him away from me. You took him and you're not sorry for it. You think someone as absolutely worthless as you deserves to live. Everyone hates you, everyone wants you to die!" She cried, hitting me with the lamp over and over again until the bulb cracked against my head. I felt blood start dripping out…lovely.

"I took nothing from you!"

"You took him…You took my life. You took my Kohaku!" She finally answered the question lingering in my mind. She grabbed my collar and pressed me against her desk we were close to, the corner of the desk digging into my back. I winced in pain which made her press me harder. "You tried playing the hero; you tried saving us all but he died to save your fucking life. To let you breathe air you don't deserve to breath. You should die, Masashi, you really should die," She whispered to me, looking at me with those eyes. She pushed me to bang my head against the desk and laughed. "No one wants you, no one likes you. Everyone hates you. God makes plans for everyone's life but I think he made a biiiig mistake letting you be born!!!" She screamed and pushed me with all her forced to the ground.

I, yet again, had barely recovered when she her head on my throat, making it impossible to breathe.

"Maybe…I'll do everyone a favor and finally get rid of you. I'm sure everyone will thank me; we'll have a big party to celebrate one worthless life dying. Everyone will laugh and cheer and be happy that you're gone," She pressed her heel deeper into my throat. "No one will cry."

I was really falling apart. Her words made no sense to me anymore. But I did understand the last thing she had said. No one will cry. Maybe that's true. Maybe not…she might be wrong.

"_We care Masashi, they all care!!!"_

No. She was wrong. Without a doubt.

Who knows what gave energy, courage or the will to die at that moment. Who knows what the hell came over me as I grabbed her foot and pushed it away from my throat. I coughed up blood, spilling it all over my shirt but managed to look up at her evenly, and even in a weak, female, hoarse voice I managed to talk.

"There isn't one person who will cry if I die…you're right," I muttered, and every word burned my throat. I blinked and looked at her ferociously. This was the truth, this was a fact. I was cared for. "There would be at least…seven."

What happened after that, it was blur. I went out of it. I remember being a massive amount of pain until I could feel it no more. Then I was alone. Everything was white, everyone was gone, and nothing was around. I looked around but nothing really came to view, so I started to walk.

Who knows how long I walked for until I did see something. Well, someone. The person was standing meters away from me. He didn't turn around as I approached but I got the feeling he was waiting for me. It wasn't until I was almost next to him that I noticed who it was.

"Dad?"

Surely enough, he turned around and there he was. Familiar chin length black hair, those ever green eyes I supposedly inherited from him and most importantly that smile that always said that he loved me. I felt ready to cry, but didn't, it wasn't very manly to do so.

"Hello, my Masashi."

Then again, I am a girl. So I did. I started to cry, but it was only tears that ran down my cheeks, I didn't start sobbing hysterically. I had a little dignity left, even as I was dying.

"How have you been dad?" I asked, looking at him. He looked well, great, amazing…alive.

He chuckled and turned away to look into the white distance. "It's very like you to ask how a dead person is."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize my child, it is who you are," He turned back to look at me with a proud smile on his face. "My Masashi, how you have grown. If I only I were there to support you as you grew. Maybe you wouldn't have had it so hard."

"Maybe I wouldn't have died right? Yeah…I feel sort of bad about not being able to say goodbye to my friends though, after all they helped me through so much," I muttered, looking down at my feet.

My father chuckled again. "Died? My child, you haven't died."

"I haven't?" I looked up quickly, confused. "Then where am I?"

"Who knows."

"Is this is a dream?"

"Maybe."

"Or is it somewhere in between?"

"Possibly."

"I know ghost as supposed to be all vague and sly and stuff, but dad, you're not there to help me in real life, at least help me here!" I cried, really confused and worried.

He laughed again and it made me feel secure. He reached over and patted my head. "Good natured and humorous. Masashi, you are just a parent's dream come true."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried to think of something to say. Ask him if he was mad, upset, or sad. Ask him what was going to happen to me. What he thought of mom, what he thought of me. And where was I? If I wasn't dying then where the hell was I? And why wasn't I dying. It was all too much and yet not enough.

"This is so confusing," I whispered, falling down to the floor.

Silence passed until my dad walked closer to me and placed a hand on my head again, just leaving it there affectionately, and sighed at length. "Life itself is confusing Masashi. It is painful and anxious and there are times we think it is just better to die. But Masashi, that's not it. Life is going to be painful, make you anxious and make you want to die but the best days, Masashi; the best days are on earth."

"But dad, it's hard there. I can't take any of it. Not alone."

He sighed again and I heard him lean down. I turned to my side and saw him leveling with me, looking calm and even. "You've been through so much, my child. You've endured pains normal beings wouldn't have dreamed to be on earth. You have swam against the streams and somehow lived to tell the tale."

"Somehow."

"And it's because you were _meant_ to live on Masashi. You could have died any of those times and you didn't. Because you weren't meant to. You are meant to live Masashi, but never alone. Absolutely not alone. Relax my child, relax. The hardest part is over, you can finally float," He reassured.

I blinked and more tears fell down my cheeks. I buried my face into my hands and shook. He wrapped an arm around me and brought me close to him, something I haven't felt since he died. My dad, he was here. Why couldn't I just stay with him? It was better with him.

"Dad…Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really am, with all my heart," I sobbed, trying to stop crying. Another epic fail.

He pushed me away a little bit to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to apologize for, silly kid?"

"I killed you, dad. You could have been with mom right now; you could have stopped her from hurting me. You could have kept her happy but it's my fault you aren't. It's my fault you're dead," I wept, spilling out all the guilt I had kept for so many years.

Another long silence passed by and I was sure he was going to push me away. He was going to finally snap and tell me how much he hated me. How much I really did deserve to die. Maybe then I would be able to live in peace, a little more guilty, but slightly in peace. Of course, my dad was different, so maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise when he just hugged me tighter, caressing my hair.

"It's all right, Masashi. Everything's all right," He cooed, rocking slightly. I started to bawl. I clinged onto him and held on for my life. I don't know how long I stayed there, holding him, crying to him. Throughout the whole time, he kept repeating the words. "It's all right, everything's all right. You have nothing to apologize for."

"My dear Masashi, how far you've come."

I gasped into my dad and my eyes shot wide open, my heart pounding hard in my chest as I heard the familiar voice. I carefully pushed myself off my dad and turned to see her, standing before us, looking beautiful as ever. I felt my heart swell, really feeling the warm look of a mother's love.

"Kotoko…" I whispered.

She nodded and extended a hand to me. I quickly jumped up and forgot the hand, just embracing her. She seemed surprised but didn't take long to hug me back.

"Masashi, you're done now, love," She muttered in my ear, her voice proud and happy. I backed up a little bit, looking up at her and she leaned down to kiss my forehead. "You are done. You can stop struggling now Masashi, you can finally relax."

"I've been telling him the same thing," My father walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

I looked between both of them and smiled brightly. "Are you sure I just can't stay here with you?"

"Positive," Kotoko giggled, hugging me tightly.

"It's time to go back Masashi," My dad warned, looking up at the white surroundings. I quickly hugged them once more, making it count. I took in both their image, their smell, their touch and their feel, memorizing it. I stood there for a second, wondering when I was going to leave since I didn't know how I got there in the first place, but then Kotoko came up to me and held my hands in hers.

"Masashi, know that we are always looking out for you. Remember you are never alone. And Masashi…" She paused and studied me carefully, almost as if thinking whether I was good enough to tell whatever she was going to say. She then broke into a kind smile and whispered. "Live your life love. Live it to the fullest. Make mistakes, make friends, find love, but live Masashi. Live your life to the fullest and pile on the years. You finally found that place Masashi. The place promised in our early days."

Now she started to fade away and everything started going black slowly. I nodded, silently agreeing to her promise and backed up slowly. She stepped next to my dad as I started to fade and everything was going back to reality. Though I was almost gone I heard Kotoko's final words to me, as she always has to have.

"You will do good Masashi…You've done good."

When I woke up, I was alone. I opened my eyes slowly, but it was hard since they were stuck shut by something sticky and red…probably blood. I rubbed the goop away from my eyes and surely, when I looked at my hands, they were covered in red mush. I wiped them on my torn, bloody and totally destroyed pants. I slowly stood up, feeling my bones ache everywhere. I groaned and stumbled over to a mirror and saw myself.

My hair was covered in blood; there were a million cuts everywhere on my body, I had a black eye, my face was horrifying, my ear looked cut, my skin looked like it had new molting burns and I looked like hell had thrown up on me.

I felt great.

Today was a day of absolute wonder and question. How things happened, who knew how they happened and why had they happened. Nothing could be answered and I preferred it that way. I walked out of the room, stumbling and fumbling around. By some strings pulling me around I was able to make it to the first floor. From there, I had to look around first to realize where I wanted to go. I wanted to go where I belonged, to the place where I would be accepted with open arms. I wanted to see the Host Club.

I really must have looked dead because when I entered the back kitchen, the cook and her helpers started screaming their lungs out, crying to call 911 and for me to stop. I didn't listen, they couldn't order me around. I was done here.

My appearance got another scream from one of the chauffeurs, but again I ignored him. So standing there by the cars, I made a decision that I couldn't very well walk to the school. School itself was over, even the host club hours were, meaning that I needed to get their quick to find them all before they left. I only had one choice left; drive there.

I have never driven a car, but it didn't seem to hard when Yume does it nor any other driver, so I found a pair of keys and took one of the smaller cars, and drove it off. Tad tricky I'll say, especially when half your entire body is numb, but one way or the other I made it to the school. Almost everyone was gone, but there weren't any people to scream at my appearance. Walking closer and closer to the music room, still wondering how the hell I was able to, my heart was beating fast. This was the place Kotoko had told me the world could be. The place I belonged.

"Hey guys! Guys! I'm back, I'm here!" I cried excitedly, opening the door with a force I didn't know was in me.

The entire host club turned to me, the room entirely empty luckily, and whatever they were holding was dropped to the floor with a loud crash. Their voices all around me asked questions of worry and surprise as to what the hell happened to me, but this didn't matter. There was a place I always dreamed of. A warm, with everyone smiling at me, people accepting me for me, and I was always around people who cared when I cried and fell down. People who loved me.

"And Haruhi, you'll be so proud of me! So proud, because I told my mother no more. No more and no more!" I stuttered out in some sort of drunken stupor. And then everything started to blur around the edges and the voices became distant, but I had to say it before I was totally gone. I had to tell them that this was the place I wanted to be. This was it. And I had to tell them that my mother wasn't in control of me anymore and I managed to stutter out the words before everything went dark.

"I'm free!"

This was the place promised in our early days.

* * *

**_*crying in a corner of the room*_**

**_A-Ah. My heart couldn't take it as I finished this chapter. I felt like crying and I swear I had to have theme music all through out this chapter while writing. The main song was (sadly enough) Possibility by Lykke Li, Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra and finally Numb by Linkin Park. These three songs I listened to over and over again while writing the chapter till the end, when Masashi wakes up. When he did wake up I started listening to "She's so lovely" by someone who I don't know...orz._**

**_All right my duckies, thank you ever so much for sticking with me through out this chapter and the story. It has been tough but finally Masashi's life has come to an end. I really hope you have enjoyed it for what it was worth (whatever it was worth indeed. n____n) and will stick by me later on. I really don't have much to say other than review if you want._**

**_~Ta ta for now_**

**_E-chan _**

**_(I don't really enjoy mind games anymore but I have been living hints in previous chapters. What about? You tell me. Toodles~)  
_**


	41. Chapter 41

D-Did you guys not like the previous chapter? I know I said I wasn't going to fuss over reviews but I do [maybe] need to know if you guys are getting tired with the story. So I guess most of you knew that obviously I wasn't going to leave the story like that, the way it ended in chapter forty. Nope, but some of you kept messaging that you were going to be sad when "the story ended" and I was all like "Wait...what?"

So no, it wasn't going to end. Masashi's abusive LIFE was going to end, but not the story. So a quick note, I switched now. I switched from "him,he,his" to "she, her, hers" but in this chapter Masashi goes by Masashi. She switches next chapter. So pretty much, Masashi is a she now. To make a long story short. Yeah...ENJOY~

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Days of Lost Memories**

**=Masashi's p.o.v=**

My name? Masashi Yamaguchi. My age? Sixteen years old. My life? Not easy.

Since the day I was born I was raised to be a boy. The exact opposite gender to what I am. I, obviously, am a female.

Real name? Masami Yamaguchi. Real Age? Really sixteen years old. Real Life? Clearly nonexistent.

My mother hates me. That really is all there is to it. She hates me. Why? Well, she really hates anyone who might take anything away from her. I committed the ultimate snatch away, for I took my dad's life. At least, this is what I thought until I realized it was all an accident and I was not to blame.

For the longest time I lived my life to hope that one day my mother would finally forgive me for being born a girl and let me live as my true gender. That day never came, so I had to take my life into my own hands and break away. I didn't get there on my own though, I wouldn't have had the strength. If it wasn't for the Host Club, maybe I would have never broken away.

The Host Club. Good looking men (obviously), very sweet and caring in their own way (strangely) and all helped me find my way into the place I always wanted to be in (oddly). In their own way, without knowing it, they all fueled the fire I had burning dimly within me until I finally knew that the life I was living with my mother was not the one I should. Breaking away sounds easy but the price was my almost-death.

Almost-death. I think I almost died, but frankly, I really didn't know where I was at the moment. Everything's dark and I can't talk, move, hear or see. My senses are down and all I can do is think of when I'm gonna wake up. Probably in a couple of minutes. Till then I have to remember who I was, who I am and who I will be.

I have to remember.

**=Normal p.o.v=**

"Haruhi!"

The brunette slowly turned around to see the familiar hosts walking toward her, all in their own little group of beauty. She paused and waited for them to catch up to her and saw how people waiting around in chairs would stop and stare at them passing by. Haruhi was used to this, but it just seemed wrong for them to create such goopy smiles on people's faces while they should be worrying about their loved ones. She knew why she was there.

"Stopped by again huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together as they caught up with her.

"I did say I was going to come," Haruhi turned to look toward the elevators, "I just want to see if he's woken up yet."

The day Masashi had walked in on the host club cleaning up had been the day they all suffered server heart attacks for what they had seen. They thought Masashi had gotten it bad when got beat by his mother before but it was nothing compared to what they had seen that day. Masashi looked like he actually died, was buried and rose again. He had fainted in front of them with few simple words and hadn't woken since. Now, normally this wouldn't be a big of a deal, someone who had been hurt that badly sure get needed their rest, but Masashi had been knocked out for too long. Almost nine months to be precise.

Masashi was in a coma. They had taken him to the hospital right away but even in the ambulance the paramedics said they were "loosing him". Haruhi had thought this meant that Masashi was dying and when the paramedics stopped trying to treat Masashi until they got to the hospital, she was about to flip out when she realized he still had a pulse. Masashi was alive but stuck in a state of lasting unconsciousness.

Nine months had passed and Masashi had fully healed. The doctors and surgeons treated all his wounds and bone breakages but no signs of him waking up were shown. Finally on this day, Haruhi had gotten a message from Kyoya that the doctors found something in Masashi that they hadn't noticed before. Now she there at the hospital along with the other hosts.

"Did they tell you anything at all?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya who was starring ahead at the elevator doors casually.

"No, they said it would be better explained if they told us in person," He answered back.

Tamaki frowned slightly. "Let's hope it's good."

"Masa-chan needs to get better; he's missed out on so much!" Hunny exclaimed, thinking back on how many events had passed since Masashi had gone to sleep.

The host club had gone to Kariuzawa and had a whole competition about who got the stay at the inn since Haruhi was working there. They met another one of Haruhi's middle school friend, Hikaru and Haruhi had gone on a date, then Kyoya and Haruhi had accidentally gone on a date of some sort, the newspaper club had taken an interest in the host club, they had a competition for the Ouran Fair, a princess of some far away land had some to visit them and so many other things happened that even Haruhi couldn't remember. And every time, she found herself at the hospital telling Masashi about it all though she knew he wasn't really there. Everyone was hoping the news they were about to given were ones of hope.

"It's unlike anything we've ever seen before," The doctor said slowly as he looked at x-rays of some part of Masashi's body.

The entire host club wasn't allowed in the conference room so they just let Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya in while the twins, Mori and Hunny waited outside—the twins weren't happy about this arrangement. Hunny was fine with it since Mori offered to buy him cake at the café downstairs.

"What is it though?" Haruhi leaned forward in her chair.

The doctor turned back to her and answered. "How can I say this…well. The patient isn't the right shape proportion for a sixteen year old girl." He was one of the few specialized doctors Kyoya had hired to care for Masashi under the circumstances he was in. All they knew was that Masashi's true gender was to be kept a secret, as well that he was patient at the hospital overall to outside beings.

Tamaki frowned. "What?"

"Well, to put it simply, her body is not the way it's supposed to be and the reason why is a little confusing on its own," He explained as he sat down and looked at them all evenly, "She has a tumor on her pituitary gland. Now having a tumor there usually makes the patient obese but in this case, it's making her body hold back on the proportions it's supposed to have, if that makes sense."

"Vaguely, but more importantly, what needs to be done?" Tamaki asked, not really caring about what it caused but what could be done to help.

"Actually, we just need your consent to surgically remove it and she should be the way she's supposed," The doctor responded casually, "The only thing left after that would be to wait until she wakes up."

"How much longer will she be like that, doctor?" Kyoya asked.

The doctor shrugged. "This is a case unlike any other we've had. We've tried every possible option but none seem to be reason for her unconsciousness. Sometimes it's a thing of the mind when a patient is out for so long."

"Meaning it's because Masashi wants to—"

"Doctor! Doctor Kazuya?" A nurse opened the door to the conference room looking frantic. "Doctor, something's happening with the patient in the special cases room."

Even before the doctor could say anything, Kyoya looked at him squarely and said. "It's Masashi."

At the same time, all three of them got up and started walking fast toward the elevators. The ride up seemed to take forever and the walk to the room seemed to take longer. The doctor ran into Masashi's room and the other three were close behind. They were ready for anything, even Masashi about to die, but weren't ready for the nurses trying to get him to breathe with him being awake.

The three of them stood at the doorway, slightly paralyzed and unsure of what to do as Doctor Kazuya took over for the nurses and finally got Masashi settled right. Even after the nurses left and the Doctor checked over Masashi's pulse, temperate and the basic things, they still couldn't believe he was finally awake. He was finally awake and finally going to tell them everything that happened, finally able to talk to them.

"Masashi, Masashi, are you okay?" Haruhi asked as she stepped forward and grabbed Masashi's hand in hers.

The scary part about all of this wasn't the experience, they soon would all learn that they preferred Masashi still sleeping in his coma instead of the expression he gave Haruhi when she grabbed his hand. He looked confused and blank. He looked down at their hands, at the two hosts behind her and finally at the doctor. Indeed, the hosts would all learn to love Masashi being in a coma then hearing the words they heard next.

"Who are you?"

**=Weeks Later=**

While Masashi had been asleep, the host club had all arranged a time together to visit her to see if any discoveries were made. While they planned at times, that didn't stop from some of the hosts to just pop in on their own. The one thing they all had in common was that every time one of them came, they would talk to Masashi about things happening in the living world.

Tamaki would confess his weird fatherly feelings toward Haruhi and the yearn to kiss her though he was her "parent". Hikaru passed by once after they got back from Kariuzawa to talk about what had happened between him and Haruhi and sometimes Kaoru stopped by and wondered what was going between him and his brother. Masashi never responded but always listened.

The host club had watched from behind opened blinds as the doctor and nurses tried to get Masashi to remember something, anything, some of them couldn't comprehend how she had forgotten everything. In the end, Doctor Kazuya came out and stated that they could see her now, but no progress was made. Masashi still didn't remember anything. And no matter how many times the host club tried to make him remember, sometimes their attempts went too far and would freak Masashi out but nothing was remembered.

"Masashi! Do you remember when we went to the park?!"

"How about when we threw balloons at you…by accident."

"Masa-chan, do you remember when you gave me cake?"

"Do you remember—"

"Do you—"

Masashi closed her eyes and grabbed Kyoya's arm, digging her face into it. Kyoya looked down at her and sighed, didn't brush her away but looked critically at the rest of the hosts yet it was Haruhi who spoke out.

"Just leave her alone guys, she's scared now, see," She said, slightly annoyed.

They were out in the gardens of the hospital, a place where patients could go to relax and the place where the hosts thought they could strike hidden memories for Masashi to remember. They tried but their attempts were too eager and ended up scarring her, which was really all they did when they tried to get her to remember.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, Kyoya," Tamaki noticed as Masashi still clung onto Kyoya's arm but looked at the host club wearily.

Kyoya sighed. "Maybe because I'm the only one who doesn't bombard her with questions and memories she can't answer to."

"No, I think it's your friendly aura and ability to attract others," Tamaki brushed Kyoya's statement aside. "So maybe you need to test her memories out."

"Sorry but no," Kyoya declined, "She's already freaked out and I don't want to join your senseless group."

"You just wanna keep Masashi all to yourself!" Hikaru and Kaoru accused.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the ludicrous accusation. Haruhi came forward and smiled warmly at Masashi. "Tired of being asked questions about your memories huh?"

Masashi looked at Haruhi and nodded slowly. Haruhi giggled happily but Kyoya could tell she was sad about her best friend forgetting any relationship and bond they had. And it really didn't help that Masashi wouldn't talk either. She would talk now and then but barely more than a few sentences. She mostly stayed quite and stared off into space as if the sky had the answer to the memories she couldn't recall.

But more importantly, it must have offended Haruhi in the slightest bit that her best friend was clinging onto the person who she mostly fought with. Kyoya really couldn't process why Masashi would stick to him out of all the host, but surely whenever Masashi got freaked by everyone else; Kyoya was the first she would reach for.

"All right, I guess we'll go, huh guys?" Tamaki decided, "We'll just come back again tomorrow and try again."

The twins and Hunny complained but obliged and started to file out of the hospital, saying goodbye to Masashi as they left. Tamaki said his goodbye and walked after them. Haruhi stopped by Masashi and patted her head slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember when it's time." She looked up at Kyoya. "You'll take her to her room right?"

"Yes."

"Bye Masashi."

Masashi watched as the girl named Haruhi left. She was a nice person but she looked sad every time she came to the hospital. Was she sick too, Masashi wondered. Another thing that Masashi wondered secretly was why she favored the handsome boy named Kyoya. There was simply something about him that made her feel safe, plus he also didn't yell at her to remember things she couldn't. She felt a little bad for holding on to him as he walked her back to her room but he didn't seem to care, so she didn't let go.

"Do you need anything else?" Kyoya asked as he helped Masashi into the bed.

Masashi shook her head and leaned back on the pillows, her eyes looking sad. "I'm sorry." She spoke in that small, beautiful voice.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For not remembering." She muttered softly.

"That's not your problem, like Haruhi said, you'll remember when you remember so need to rush," Kyoya shrugged, "Don't fall for the others attempts, they're just killing time doing something."

Masashi nodded and turned to look out the window. She sighed at length while fiddling with her fingers nervously. Kyoya figured why she was so nervous, her tumor removable surgery was tomorrow and while she hadn't openly said she was nervous, Kyoya could tell she was.

"Everything will be fine tomorrow, you'll see," Kyoya comforted, "Only the best doctors will be performing on you." Masashi didn't respond and she still looked worried so Kyoya resorted to the last thing. "I'll be here for your surgery, if you want." At this Masashi's face lit up and Kyoya really didn't know why he had to offer his presence to make her happy but he had to keep his promise now. It was in his best interest after all to get on Masashi's good side, whether she remembered him or not.

"I must ask, why do you seem to get so excited when I say I'll come to visit you?" Kyoya smirked, teasing Masashi slightly even in her state.

"W-What?" Masashi suddenly looked very confused and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She looked down at her hands and stared. "I…don't know."

Kyoya raised both eyebrows on his forehead and chuckled but it felt odd. Usually if he made a comment like that, Masashi would start laughing his head off until he got into an awkward chuckle and would say with a straight face "Oh, hell, you were serious?" and then proceed to list off all the reasons he and Kyoya were so wrong for each other. Truth to be told, Kyoya slightly missed that.

He left that day and came back the other as he promised and waited in the closest room possible for Masashi's surgery. Everything went as planned and the tumor was removed successfully. Weeks passed by and Masashi was still without her memories but she wasn't without a body. It was rather hard not to notice, even for Kyoya, for anyone in reality. If Madoka, for some odd world twisting reason, wanted Masashi to go into hiding as a boy again, it would be extremely hard. The tumor inside Masashi had deprived her body to fully mature and now that it was removed…well; Masashi wouldn't be mistaken for a boy ever again.

She wasn't as built as Madoka who had a double D chest but she was curved enough to never be mistaken for anything else again. But though her body changed, nothing else really had. Masashi still went days roaming the hospital—they wouldn't let her out till she was entirely healed—without a clue as to who she was. The host club had decided—more like Haruhi had told them—to lay off the every day visits and just stop by occasionally. The only one who broke those rules, mainly because he was "forced" to in a way, was Kyoya. Masashi had taken a liking to him though she would never say it out loud but Kyoya knew it and for that reason he came by.

They really never talked. Kyoya would usually sit in a chair and read or finish what very little homework he had and Masashi would stare off into space or read, but mostly read. Sometimes he would take her down to the garden and she would read there and once he started to notice she liked it there, it became their constant "date" spot. At least, this was what the old nurses would coo and gossip about whenever they were seen together.

"This one is?" Masashi softly traced her fingers over a flower petal.

"That's a rose." Kyoya answered.

Masashi nodded and turned to another, leaning down to catch a scent of it. "And this one?"

"A hydrangea."

"…Beautiful," Masashi closed her eyes halfway, captivated by the scent.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes…" What he didn't notice though, was that he wasn't looking at the flowers.

Masashi moved down the winding trail of flowers until they had gone through a path which was covered by an arc and draped in fresh green vines with flowers ranging from many shades of purple. Masashi stopped at a particular bunch of flowers, although they were everywhere, and stared. She stared at them for a long time before she finally leaned forward and placed them gently in her hands. "These are…"

Kyoya saw the flowers in her hands and smiled genuinely, a smile that would have made normal girls at the host club faint over. "Those are snapdragons."

Masashi gazed towards Kyoya. "What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, those flowers just reminded me of something," He mused, stepping closer to her and tracing the petals of the snapdragons with his long, slender fingers.

"What did they remind you of?" She muttered, her voice still soft and sweet. She looked down at the flowers, hoping they would remind her of something.

"A long time ago, back before you made one of the biggest mistakes of your life, you took me into your favorite part of a garden and showed me this flower," Kyoya told her, his eyes softly holding the flowers in his gaze, "You said this flower reminded you of me. Something about me being a snappy dragon but you called me beautiful so it had its up."

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did," Kyoya confirmed, looking down at Masashi, "before you made a big mistake."

Masashi's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes looked upset. "What did I do?"

"You decided to associate yourself with a boy who made you very unhappy," Kyoya frowned and Masashi noticed that he said boy as if it was a curse word, "although you ended up leaving him so not much harm was done."

Masashi turned to face him so that they were barely inches apart. She looked up at him, her expression worried and unsure. "Did that make you angry?"

Kyoya seemed stunned for almost a second but then contemplated what he had felt though he remembered not really feeling much. What had he felt? Masashi watched as Kyoya's faraway expression went from distant, to confused, to angry, to a calm, composed enraged that was almost more freighting than him actually getting full blown out mad. He turned his attention back on Masashi and she felt a sudden shiver run through her body.

His voice was clipped and harsh and while his expression was very much calm, his eyes had a freighting murderous look to them that he might not have noticed he had. Such a look for such a short answer that didn't moderately say it all. "It most certainly did."

Masashi felt a strange pang of guilt in her heart after Kyoya had spoken. She looked down at the floor and tried to figure out why she was so upset and why he was so mad but nothing made sense. She had to remember but she couldn't.

There really wasn't much she could do at the moment other than just stand there and that was pretty useless. She looked back up to meet those beautiful gray eyes again and she caught her breath. Now she really wondered what the real Masashi Yamaguchi felt towards Kyoya Ohtori. Then she had a feeling, deep down in her stomach that slowly made its way to her heart but there was a lingering doubt about it.

One minute Masashi's hands were by her side but then one reached up and gently placed itself on Kyoya's perfectly smooth cheek. Kyoya looked at the hand and then back at Masashi, confused as to what she was doing. Masashi smiled and stroked his smooth skin with her thumb and Kyoya did nothing to push her away although he looked uncertain. Thing was, Masashi wasn't the type to take such an action, especially on the guy she called "less perfect for her", so it was too surprising and most definitely too late when Masashi's hand traveled to the back of his head and pushed it down. Time didn't slow down but it did speed up and the whole time Kyoya couldn't help but think that this was a fault. Masashi was going to stop any minute, smack him, push him away and say "in your dreams" and walk away like normal.

"Masa—"

Not a fault Kyoya soon found out as Masashi pressed her lips to his in a soft, unsure kiss. Her other hand rose to his other cheek and her fingertips grazed it gently as she savored the moment. Her stomach churned and did loops, her heart beat wildly in her chest and the color rose to her cheeks as she kissed him. It almost seemed forever before Masashi pushed Kyoya slightly away and looked up at him through half closed eyes. It was only a second before Masashi pressed her lips to his again but this time it was more certain and obviously wouldn't like it if Kyoya pushed her away, but even then he found himself unwilling to. Maybe it was because Masashi wasn't Masashi at the moment and he knew that this was, in the end, all a fluke.

This time it seemed longer before Masashi pushed away for air but when she did, she leaned against Kyoya almost as if in slight pain. Her head started pulsing and flashes of things she'd never seen before chaotically swirled in her brain. She slowly turned to look at the snapdragons and suddenly everything seemed to connect. She quickly looked back up at Kyoya but before she could really focus on him, everything went black.

Kyoya caught Masashi as she slumped over and felt a little confused himself but brushed it off, his lips were slightly tingling from the kiss. He moved Masashi to carry her into the hospital again, getting several gushy looks from the passing nurses and into her room again before the doctor came in and checked if everything was all right with her. Kyoya had decided to call everyone else and they were at the hospital now, gathered in a small group in a lobby. This time it didn't seem long before Doctor Kazuya walked in with a smile on his face.

"Masashi would like to see Haruhi."

It seemed like Haruhi's entire body lit up as the doctor announced this. She quickly stood up and started heading toward the room while the others followed closed behind. They stopped outside, watching from the blinded doors as Masashi and Haruhi embraced and talked quickly. Haruhi soon came to the door and smiled brightly.

"Hey, come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

The host club looked at each other peculiarly, wondering who they had to meet when the only ones in the room were Haruhi, Masashi and the nurse. They all filed in and Masashi beamed at them all and obviously, only known to Kyoya, had forgotten everything that had happened while his memories were gone.

Haruhi looked between the host club and Masashi before she walked over to Masashi and grabbed her hands, beaming brightly at the hosts.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Masami...Masami Yamaguchi."

* * *

**_I always wanted one of my characters to loose their memory. Evil, huh? But yeah, I always wanted that to happen. Okay, there is so much I want to write but sadly you will not know what until Chapter forty-six! How sad is that?! _**

**_Meanwhile, I hoped you guys liked it and enjoy as we keep reading. So Masashi has been out for almost eleven months, how amazing is that?! So many things passed by and by manga books...I'd say we'd either be in Volume 9 or 10 of the manga. One of 'em, I'll check late._**

**_Please review if you liked or feel like saying anything, keep reading and please whatever comes of The Place Promised. _**

**_~Au revoir_**

**_E-chan_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_So for some reason, I've been wanting to write non stop this fanfic, something in my heart just wants me to keep going...even though I know that the more I work on it, the quicker this story is going to end....*CRIES* A-Anyway, at first this chapter was going to be named something different but it came to this...not very good might I add but I tried my best._**

**_A warning, so I'm having an utterly hard time changing from "him,his, he" to the feminine versions of that so in case you see one of those while it should be one of the others...I'm sorry. I'll try my best to change them all. Now I hope you enjoy Chapter 42 of The Place Promised~  
_**

**_(P.S- GUYS I AM SO SORRY, but this chapter was ten pages on Windows Microsoft, I am really, really SORRY! Please bear with me as you read on, it's mainly because the flashbacks took so long and then Masami's conversation with the nurse also took space. GOMENASAI...please read on. =____=;;;_**)

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Super Hero **

"So now all that needs to be done is pack up Masa-chan's things and she's set to go, right?" Hunny asked the rest of the group as he slipped on his coat.

It was late at night when the host club was leaving the hospital after Masami regained conscience. They had stayed and talked, catching up on everything that happened. Masami had been very upset she'd had let so much time pass her by and all she had done was sleep. Eventually she accepted it and decided just to start life over from where she was and try her best to enjoy things. They said their goodbyes and left Masami to rest, now as they were trying to plan out the rest of their days as Masami moved out of the hospital, the host club was starting to see the roadblocks that lay up ahead.

"You forgot one thing; the bills for all the medication and surgery," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at each other. Obviously and without a doubt, Masami was disowned. Madoka would no longer take her back, much less stand the thought of paying her hospital bill which was going to be very expensive for all the medication, equipment and surgeries she had needed over the last eleven months. Worst of all, Masami was dead broke.

Haruhi hummed lowly to herself. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Money is no problem, I'll pay for it," Tamaki pointed at himself, "It had always been my plan to anyways." The problem was fixed.

They started to walk away but Kyoya stopped them again, stating the next problem on the road. "Then the only thing left would be finding a guardian for Masami."

The host club turned to look at him, suddenly very aware that Masami was a minor on her own. None of them could really take her home without explaining the entire issue with her and her mother to their families and that was the last thing they wanted to do. They all exchanged glances and ideas started to flow in a rocky manner.

"What if we get her a new identity?" Hikaru asked, thinking of the easy thing to do.

"Or move her to somewhere far away where the adult age is sixteen AND give her a new identity," Kaoru added to his brother's suggestion.

"That's not gonna work, you idiots!" Tamaki scowled the little devils. "Masami would obviously like to stay here with Haruhi but obviously Haruhi and Ranka don't have enough money to sustain yet another mouth to feed."

"I think that's for us to decided Tamaki, not you," Haruhi eyed Tamaki as if to judge whether he was thinking straight or not.

"Does Masa-chan have any other relatives around here? Maybe they would keep her with them." Hunny suggested.

Kyoya shook his head. "Madoka was an only child, both her parents were too and they're dead."

"What about her dad?" Tamaki questioned.

"Kohaku was also an only child as well and his parents died when he was young," Kyoya answered again.

"That's sad." Hunny pouted.

"And Masami's also an only child, how pathetic," Hikaru frowned, thinking of all the only children in Masami's family.

"How pitiful they don't get to know the love a sibling could bring them!" Kaoru made a fake pout face.

Haruhi looked between all the hosts are they tried to come up with ridiculous plans to keep Masami here in Japan that didn't involve sending her to an orphanage or a new city. She didn't know why it just suddenly hit her randomly and she felt slightly stupid for not remembering sooner.

"Uh…hey guys," She interrupted.

They turned to look at her with expressions of wonder as to why she stopped their amazing plans from evolving. Haruhi sighed and shrugged, turning her hands up almost as if displaying the information. "I know this is sudden but I think you guys should know something. I just totally forgot until now."

"What is it?" The twins and Tamaki asked consensually.

Haruhi looked sideways. Were they going to kill her when they find out she knew something important along? Was it really her fault she hadn't remembered until now? Yeah, maybe, but why keep it a secret? She turned back and looked at all of them evenly before stating the truth.

"Masami _isn't_ an only child."

**=Masami's p.o.v=**

So much time has passed since that day. Eleven months. How on earth was I out of it for eleven months exactly? That's impossible. I guess it just went to proof that even if one human being slows down in their life, the rest of the world will just keep on going. Then again, it's comforting to know that during those eleven months, I had people worrying about me.

"Your friends sure are pretty aren't they?" One of the nurses gushed as she changed my linens while I sat on the comfy couch, eating my dinner.

I laughed. "I guess."

"Well of course they wouldn't seem strange to you, you're just as beautiful as them," She winked.

"Oh no, that's not true," I blushed, looking down…at my chest.

Gosh, it was strange to have one. Whenever I took a shower or changed, it was almost impossible not to just stare at myself in the mirror for a while. I looked…like a girl. Not a beautiful girl as the nurse was saying but a girl. I had a chest and hips that defined my gender, and it was sure taking its time to get used to.

"Nonsense, I haven't seen beauty like yours in a while," She signaled with one of her hands for me to stop talking. "Your boyfriend is very lucky to have a girl like you."

"Oh yeah, I guess so—Wait! What?" I quickly looked up from my food and stared blankly at the nurse as she rolled the dirty sheets and placed them in her laundry basket.

She smiled knowingly. "Your boyfriend. He must be-"

"No, I got the lucky part; I just didn't know I _had_ a boyfriend?" I stuttered, running a hand through my hair. "What the _hell_ happened while I was out?" I asked, entirely confused.

The nurse raised her eyebrows high on her forehead while she took out the new linens from her cart. "Isn't he your boyfriend? One of the boys who came to visit you."

"Which one?"

"The handsome one."

"…So which one?" I asked again. The handsome one really didn't help the situation at all.

She flapped the linens over the bed. "The dark haired one"-- Mori?-- "with glasses and beautiful skin"— Ah, Kyoya —"He was the one who always came to visit you while your memory was gone. I remember him, looked out for you as though you were the most delicate thing in the world."

My skin felt hot and I suddenly wanted to crawl under a hole and die. Who knows why though, because of course Kyoya would look after me. He'd look after me because I was his ticket to his father's acceptance. "Oh no, you got it all wrong. Kyoya and I are very good friends, but nothing like that. We constantly bicker and we almost never get along…which doesn't really make sense since I just said we were good friends, but it's the way we work."

She sighed sadly. "Too bad then, it was amazing to see you both together always, it was lovely to see teenagers innocently in love again."

"No in love, but we are teenagers," I comforted.

"Well, if a man won't appreciate that body you have gained since your surgery, at least your mom will be pleased that now you look more like a woman, right?" She asked harmlessly as she finished the bed up and finally fluffed the pillows.

I wonder if she knew how much her words had affected me. I smiled a little wickedly at her, though I'm sure she didn't notice and answered. "It's a difficult situation actually, my mother doesn't really like…"

"What was that, dear? I'm afraid I didn't hear you," The nurse tapped her ear with one finger.

I smiled innocently. "Nothing. And you're right," Wrong, "I'm sure my mother would like it."

She smiled back in satisfaction and waved goodbye as she left the room. I let out a deep breath and drummed my fingers against the arms of the couch. I moved my food to the table and climbed on my bed, leaning back on the comfortable pillows and to myself, muttering the words I couldn't say to the nurse.

"Women…my mother doesn't like women," I stated, to no one but the air.

My mother hasn't always hated women. Because no matter how many beautiful ladies came and went, she knew my father was hers. Nobody else could take him away. He was hers. When did she start hating women? When the most unlikely girl took my father away from her way before I was born. Now who was this promiscuous sexy woman who dared snatch the attention of my faithful father? It just so happened to be her. My older sister. Komaki.

It isn't as bad as I make it out to be, it was actually quite innocent. All my sister had to do was be born and my father fell in love. As a father, that is, but even that fatherly attention was too much for my mother to bear. He would dote over Komaki and care for her, a love any father would give his newly born baby. She was his little girl, his pride and joy. My mother hated her.

So when I was born, guess who got stuck cross dressing as a male so my father wouldn't care too much about them? You guessed it, me, moi, yo. Through it all, I loved my sister. She was the person I looked up to, she was my hero and the lady I wanted to be. All that love for her shattered and died the day she left. The day she left and broke her promise. The day she died to me.

_--_

"_Sissy!" I exclaimed, running out the door of our house as I saw Komaki walking into our yard. She was just coming back from school and still had her school uniform on. She looked up at me and smiled, kneeling down and stretching her arms wide so I could run into them. _

"_Masashi! How was your day, dear?" She hugged me tight, squeezing the life out of me._

"_Good! Good! How was school?"_

"_Bleh, it was school," She stuck out her tongue._

_I held her hand and she held mine as we went up the path and stairs and into the house. I was six years old at the time, meaning Komaki was thirteen and in middle school. She attended a private middle school while I went to the public school by Haruhi's house. I didn't mind too much, I got to play with my best friend during recess, so everything was okay._

"_Oh…you're home," My mother spat as she crossed from the living room to the dining room and glanced to see Komaki and me entering the house. Her hair was shorter, only going down to her mid-back instead of all the way down to her thighs and she looked a little younger and fuller, not slim and elegant as she did now. _

_Komaki smiled sourly. "Good to see you mother dearest."_

"_Shut your trap, you imbecile." She snapped and disappeared out of our sight._

_I glanced up at Komaki and she looked back down and smiled brightly. "Isn't mom the best?" She asked this with sarcasm dripping from every word, but I had no idea. _

"_Uh…Yeah!" I exclaimed, forgetting all the times before she had beat me. My mother was a great person in my eyes, she was just very stressed and sometimes got really angry with me and Komaki, but she was great. She was my mother. _

_Komaki looked at me as if I was crazy, almost as if wondering when I was gonna understand something, but shrugged and let whatever she was thinking go. "Did you play with Haruhi again today?" She asked as I followed her upstairs into her bedroom._

"_Yes! We played by the swings and slid down the slides and went through the tunnel. Then Kotoko-"_

"Miss_ Kotoko, Masashi, Miss," Komaki correct, closing the door to her room as I went and sat on her bed._

"_No, no, no! Kotoko said I don't have to call her Miss. She said I could just call her Kotoko," I explained, nodding and slowly turning my head to look out the window. I stopped talking when I saw my house. My little garage house which I slept in. I stayed quite for a long time, wondering why I was the one having to sleep there instead of inside the house with everyone else._

_Komaki stopped taking off her school skirt and walked over, climbing on the bed until she saw what I was starring at. She must have realized how sad I was because she started to pat my back._

"_Sister…why do I have to sleep out there?" I asked, not the first time._

_Komaki's mouth turned into a thin line and she looked seriously at the little house, almost as if wishing it would destroy right there and then. "Because…because mother thinks it's the best."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because she does."_

"_But why does she?"_

"_Because mother isn't as great as you think she is, Masashi," Komaki turned to me with a cold look. I flinched and tried pulling away from her hands. She sensed I was afraid and smiled warmly. _

_At the time, whenever Komaki smiled, I knew everything would be all right. So when she did, I let everything go. I was going to start talking again about my day at school when she suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched in a big movement and pulled away with a loud gasp. Komaki looked alert. _

_She knew why I had flinched. She knew that mother beat me. But she, like everyone else, could do nothing to stop it. _

"_Do you know why she hits me?" I muttered lowly, not wanting to anger Komaki again._

_She shook her head. "No."_

"_She says that it's because she's doing people a favor. By hurting me. She says hurting me is all people want to do," I restated everything I could remember my mother said to me while she beat me, "She said there isn't one person on this planet who doesn't want to hit me."_

"_That's not true! Don't ever believe that Masa!" Komaki growled, looking at me evenly, "Don't ever think nobody cares! Dad cares, Haruhi cares, Miss. Kotoko cares and more importantly Masashi, I care. Don't ever think everyone wants to hurt you, and if ever someone does…just wait and I'll be there so fast, you won't believe it's me!"_

_I smiled brightly. "Like a superhero?"_

"_Just like your superhero!" She nodded. "I'll always be there for you Masashi…I'll always be here to protect you." She smiled warmly and stroked my hair, instantly putting me into a sleepy daze. "I'll be your superhero."_

_Liar. _

_=4 years later=_

"_You bitch!"_

"_Oh that's grand, y'know, calling your own daughter that!"_

"_At least I know what monster I created, I created a tramp."_

"_Shut up, will you?! You are nothing but talk mother, you really are!" _

_It was supposed to be a day of celebration. It was the day Komaki graduated from high school and we were supposed to be happy, suppose to have fun. All they were doing at the moment though was fighting. They had been doing that a lot lately. Fighting. Screaming. Yelling. _

_I sat at the top stair of the staircase, covering my ears only to hear the shouts softly and not to their full volume. While Komaki was the age of seventeen, I was only ten years old and very immature. At times like these, I just wanted to run to Komaki and my mom and just ask them to hug and make up. I still believed my mother was good and she still hit me. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping my family father had died only recently and things had begun to slowly fall apart in the household and I couldn't begin to comprehend it. All of it was too much. _

"_You really are horrible! You want to celebrate and have fun even though your father has died?" My mother shouted._

_Komaki retorted loudly. "Dad would have wanted us to move on, to be happy I graduated! He would want us to have fun, mother! It's been months!"_

"_And you just want to continue as if nothing happened?!" My mother was outraged._

"_Not as if nothing happened, but we do need to move on. I know dad and he—"_

_There was a loud crash and everything went silent. I heard Komaki gasp and something crash against the wall. I uncovered my ears and sat up, alert. There was no noise and my heart began to speed up. I stood up and crept slowly down the stairs, one at a time and testing each to see if I could hear anything. Nothing, almost until I got a little more than half way down. _

"_You think…you knew my Kohaku? You think you KNEW MY HUSBAND?!" My mother shouted and another crash was heard and Komaki groaned loudly. My heart jolted. _

"_Stop it! Mother!"_

"_You knew nothing about Kohaku! He was my one, he was my only and now he's gone and you want us to forget him! The nerve!" She yelled hysterically. "And you also have the nerve to say you knew him? How the fucking hell could you have known him, he was mine alone."_

"_Don't you dare touch me again!"_

_A loud crash was heard again and this time my mother gasped. Komaki was heard. "I have had ENOUGH of you! You have to be the worst mother in the entire universe!"_

"_As if I gave a fuck what you thought!"_

"_You are wicked, veil and cruel! You are absolutely ugly and hideous and not on the outside, but the inside. This house is a living hell, it's not home anymore! It's just a damn house!" Komaki screamed, her voice strong and determined. She was fed up. _

"_Then leave. Get out, bitch! JUST LEAVE!" My mother ordered. _

_That's when the door swung open and my Komaki stormed, her clothes ripped and torn, up the stairs, flying past me. My heart stopped beating and in that second, everything had fallen apart. My world was starting to shatter. _

_I raced up to Komaki's room only to find her vigorously packing up her things in suitcases and bags everywhere. I swallowed hard and started to follow her around._

"_Sister, you don't have to leave!" I suggested, but it came out like a plead. Please don't leave._

_Komaki ignored looking at me. "Yes, I have to."_

"_No, you don't. Mom's just upset right now, she'll calm down eventually and then you can talk about it! Please don't rush into this!" I went over to her bags and started to unpack them._

_Komaki's hand locked on my wrist and clenched it. I gasped out in pain from wounds my mother had given me. I looked to see Komaki. She looked vivid, red and absolutely enraged. She pushed me away hard and repacked all the things I had taken out of the bags. _

"_This is hell Masashi, living here is hell. I have to leave! I have to…and one day, you will too," She growled, closing one case and moving to another. _

"_Please don't leave!" I cried, tears now running down my face. _

"_I'M NOT STAYING HERE!" She screamed, turning to me with a look she'd never give me. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she was infuriated. "You can fucking stay here and pretend everything is damn well okay, but just know that this is hell. I am sick and tired of that bitch and I'd rather live on the streets then with that devil!"_

"_Mom is just—"_

"_She isn't a mom, Masashi," Komaki snapped, closing another suitcase. Her last suitcase. "I'm sorry, I know you want me to stay, but I'm not. So get over it. I'm leaving."_

_I watched as time slowed down and my sister gathered her last things before she grabbed all her bags and started heading downstairs. The pretend perfect world I once thought we had was slowly breaking into smaller pieces. I could see one part falling and then the other, I could fell the sharp edges cutting my skin, adding to the pain. _

_My world was falling apart. _

_It took me minutes before I managed to get up and run down the stairs, outside where now a cab driver was helping Komaki get her bags into the car. I yelped and ran to her, grabbing her coat, tears stinging my eyes and drying on my face._

_She turned around coldly. "What?"_

"_You p-promised…you promised you'd be here!" I sobbed, my head pulsing from crying so much. The cab driver was staring but didn't ask questions. "You said so! You promised? Did you forget?"_

_Komaki for a second looked worried but quickly covered it. "I didn't forget Masashi."_

"_Then why are you leaving?! Why are you leaving me alone?!" I cried, not knowing where all my tears were coming from. "You said you'd be my superhero!" _

_The cab driver said he was done and went into the cab. Komaki said thank you and turned back to me, her eyes far and detached. Apathetic to all emotions I was feeling. She had no mercy. When she looked at me directly and slapped my hand away from her coat, the last piece holding the world together fell and everything came tumbling down._

_She turned back around and muttered icily. "Sometimes a superhero has to save themselves first." _

_After that, she entered the cab and I never saw her again. The first few weeks, her letters would come in once a week but soon it got to the point where they never did. I lost all contact with my sister; I started forgetting who she was. All I felt for her was a deep sense of hate and abandonment. Eventually we moved and Komaki was never spoken of, mentioned or even thought about in our new life. That day she had left, Komaki Yamaguchi had died in my heart._

**=Next day; Normal p.o.v=**

The host club watched the book Masami was holding drop on the bed and close. They noticed how Masami's smooth, peach-crème skin color started turning pale, to paler, to green and then slightly blue. Like green-blue. But they really couldn't bring themselves to appreciate it since Masami looked ready to either kill them or herself. Hopefully herself.

"I knew it…" Haruhi muttered to herself, wondering why she hadn't gone with her first instinct to just not ever bring up the subject. Instead, she went along with the hosts plan to get Masami to live with her long lost sister. When they had told Masashi of the plan though, they got the response they were dealing with now.

"You told them?" Masami asked, finally turning her regular color and looking at Haruhi with hurt eyes.

Haruhi fidgeted. "It just…came out. They were talking about sibling love and I suddenly remembered the picture we saw at your penthouse and I said it before I could think."

"Why would you?" Masami shook her head, her breathing starting to speed up.

"What's the problem, Masami? Don't you want to reunite with your sister you haven't seen in seven years?!" Tamaki questioned in child innocence. He smiled brightly. "It'll be nice to see her, won't it?"

"NO!"

Tamaki's face went blank as well as the others except Kyoya who didn't look fazed but just curious. Masami shook her head and pressed her hands against her ears.

"I won't listen, I don't want to!" She started to raise her voice. "Don't ever talk about her! I won't talk to her, I don't want to. She's dead, she's dead to me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked. "Your own sister?!"

"She's _NOT _my sister!" Masami turned to them with a dangerous glare. She clenched her fists around clumps of linens and began to shake. "I hate that woman! She's the most horrible person on this planet!"

"Masami, I know—"

"Stop it, just stop. You say you know, but you don't know anything, Haruhi!" Masami threw off the covers and stood up, looking desperate and angry at the same time. "I'm not going to live with her, she's dead to me! How could you ever think about me wanting to see that…that woman!!!"

"Masami!"

"You guys just don't understand! I hate her, I hate her! She's horrible, she's evil!" Masami yelled, bracing herself, "I don't want anything to do with her!"

With that, Masami pushed out of the room and ran. She heard voices and footsteps behind her, but she turned and turned and ran and ran. Nobody stopped her and finally she was alone. She was alone, standing on the roof of the hospital. She felt weak and mucky and her brain was pounding in her head. She walked closer to the borders of the roof and clutched the wired fence between her fingers, leaning down slightly and letting out a pained cry.

Komaki. Komaki was dead to her. Komaki was probably really dead in real life; Masami hadn't talked to her in such a long time. Her sister had left her alone, had broken their promise, and had failed her when she needed her the most. Masami felt the pain she felt that day long ago all over again. Her heart clenched and beat fast, tears ran down her cheeks, someone plucked her of the fence and threw her over their shoulder.

_W-What?!_ Masami thought as she felt herself moving but not…moving. She opened her eyes to see the ground below her. She looked up to see she was a lot taller, but that was because she was being carried by someone. She turned her head to her carrier and shrieked.

"Let me down! Put me down, Kyoya!" Masami pounded a fist on his back, but no more. She was feeling too bad to do anymore.

"A sick patient shouldn't walk or run like you just did," He answered smoothly.

Masami then started to thrash around but Kyoya didn't budge. She began to plead to put her down but he didn't listen, he was getting closer to the door back into the hospital. Masami choked.

"No! Kyoya, please listen! Please don't do this to me; please don't make me see her! I hate her, I hate her! I can't bear to see her!" Masami pleaded, "I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TOO!" She screamed.

She was put down. She shook on the floor, bringing her knees close to her torso and placed her hands flat on the ground, lowering her head to try and calm herself. "T-Thank y-you…"

"Why do you hate your sister?" He asked.

Masami looked up carefully and lowered her eyes, shaking her head in a stubborn way. Kyoya sighed and looked at her with an expression that said 'Are-you-seriously-thinking-about-not-telling-me?-You're-an-idiot'. Masami looked back down at her legs and bit her lips because the words wanted to come; she wanted to tell him, someone, anybody. She wanted to tell someone how bad her sister was.

"Look," Kyoya spoke first, "It's a long shot to say we'll find your sister, Haruhi told us you haven't had contact in years so it'll be hard to find what has come of her, don't go counting your miseries before you get hurt."

"It's don't count your chickens before your eggs hatch, actually," Masami held back a smile not fitting the situation.

"It'll take a while to track her down, even then we don't know if she—"

"She doesn't want me, if that's what you were gonna say. She hates me too." Masami cut off. "You could find her, but she won't want me." She looked up and glared at Kyoya, though it wasn't at him she was angry at.

"My father has made an offer," He went straight to the point, knowing Masami wouldn't listen to anything about her sister, "he has offered your room and board at our mansion until we know what you are going to do about your living arrangements."

"W-What?" Masami's eyes widened.

Kyoya nodded slightly. "It'll only be for a while."

"He doesn't…does he know, about me, I mean?"

"Yes, it was almost impossible to deter telling him the truth, so he he knows, and he doesn't mind," Kyoya assured, "what he truly finds disgusting now is your mother for making you take the actions."

"And about my hospitalization?"

"He knows that too, he's outraged in his own way," He answered back, "so he's offered you're a room at our house, you don't have to go to your sister as of yet."

"I won't go at all."

"We'll see in time, but meanwhile, how does the offer appeal to you?"

Masami raised both eyebrows. Must everything be so formal and proper with Kyoya? Who knew. "I'd love it…very much."

Kyoya extended a hand to Masami and she took it. He lifted her up again…over his shoulder. She shrieked again and blushed. He kept looking forward. "I didn't pretend to care about the fact that you are a sickly patient who shouldn't be running around the hospital so quickly."

"Was I that fast?"

"If I hadn't known you liked roofs so much, I really wouldn't have a clue where you went off to," Kyoya mused, smiling slightly, "Call it a superpower to detect where you are."

Masami ducked her head as they entered the hospital again. Her eyes widened slightly and she giggled, like the sound of two small bells clinking together. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Kyoya…you're like a super hero! My super hero!" She laughed, suddenly very happy for reasons she couldn't explain.

Kyoya stared blankly ahead and shrugged. He had no idea what Masami was talking about. "Call me what you may, I am not wearing any spandex suit and pretending to fly around."

"Ah darn," Masami teased, and tried to ignore the fact that she had blushed at the thought of Kyoya in a spandex suit as they went back into the hospital.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry for making it so long. _**

**_I know that at first in the beginning I wrote that it would be hard to get Masami to room with one of the families and then suddenly Kyoya has a proposition, I saw that too. Ah, it's the strange way fate works, y'know._**

**_So I hope you enjoyed and don't totally hate me for coming out with such a long chapter. I hope this will NEVER happen again, dear God. So I really don't have much to say other than please keep reading and next chapter I will have a link to a banner (I think I can call it that...) that I randomly drew and colored on PAINT when I was bored. It's of Masami, so yeah, please check it out next chapter. _**

**_Please review if you'd like and keep reading if you please, it would make me happy. And I ask for future forgiveness since Kyoya acts a little OOC in the next chapter at the beginning...sorry 'bout that._**

**_Till then_**

**_~E-chan _**


	43. Chapter 43

**_I'M BA-ACK._**

**_With some evil plans to take over the world and chocolate pudding by my side. Not really. I lied. I'm sorry ;_;  
_**

**_School is over for me, my duckies and that means that I shall write this fanfic to whatever my heart desires (as much as my heart desires?) Anyways, I apologize for not updating sooner. Finals, failing and tons of banquets (happens when you get a little too involved in school) completely attacked me when I wasn't looking. And for the past week I've had enough motivation to actually get to chapter four of the book I'm writing! _**

**_But then, fate struck me! I hadn't updated this fanfic!THE HORROR! So I finished two whole chapters in one day just for you (started yesterday) and I would have been done with a third chapter if not my mother taken me out shopping. IT WAS TORTURE! (no, it wasn't...) So I bid you enjoy the chapters my lovelies, it was fun to write. _**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Taking the plunge **

There were few times in her life that Masami got to stop and thank God for something in her life, usually she asked why something was happening to her. Why her sister left, question. She got to meet the Fujiokas, thankful. Why Madoka hated her, question. Tamaki being the chairman's son, thankful.

She was mostly thankful for the last one indeed, because Tamaki had told Yuzuru the situation she was in and enrolling herself as Masami Yamaguchi was easily done without any questions. Fuyumi had helped her with her enrollment and even suggested—forced—for them to go shopping after that, so by the time Masami came back to the Ohtori mansion—after the one time she very briefly stopped to thank Yoshio for his hospitality—she had everything she needed to personalize the room she was given.

"I'll pay your family back, every cent!" Masami promised as Kyoya opened and closed bags and bags Tachibana and the other guards carried, and were carrying, in. He only smiled slightly and Masami let out a shaky sigh. "I tried to stop her, but at times I got carried away too and started…shopping."

"I know how my sister is, don't worry about it," Kyoya looked towards the door as the guards came in with armfuls of bags. "At least you'll be at home."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not used to this," Kyoya hummed to himself. "This…_apologetic_…person in front of me."

Masami raised her eyebrows high on her forehead. "You're in a chipper mood." She lowered her eyes and frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not any different."

"You're scarring me," Masami stated plainly, her eyes on Kyoya carefully like he was going to kill her any moment.

"Is that all?" He asked Tachibana and his crew.

Tachibana nodded. "Yes."

"All right, that will be all, thank you," Kyoya dismissed them and walked over to look at the other bags they had brought in.

Masami waved goodbye as the others left and turned back to Kyoya with a puzzled expression. She smoothed out her skirt and watched as Kyoya looked into the bags. Since she first met him, Kyoya had always been mean and cold, constantly pushing her away. He hated her. Suddenly thing changed, well, not suddenly. He had explained why he had changed, but he explained so vaguely she was still confused.

Then again, maybe this was the Kyoya that was secretly known to only Tamaki, seeing as to how they were best friends. Maybe Masami was finally close enough to Kyoya to see the side of him that Tamaki loved so much. She smiled at this; it made her happy…but not enough.

"What are you smiling at?" Kyoya interrupted her thoughts when he noticed her goofy smile.

Masami blushed and pushed some her hair behind her ear. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking…" Her eyes widened as she saw what bag Kyoya was about to open, her heart stopped when she saw the logo, she was ready to die when Kyoya turned to look inside. "STOP!" She screamed, jolting up from her place on the couch and running over to Kyoya, grabbing the bag, closing it and then proceeding to push Kyoya out.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, letting her push him out.

"N-Nothing! I need to unpack and decorate but not with you in here!" She cried, opening the door and throwing him out with the strength she had as Masashi. "I-I'll stop by your room and talk…LATER!" She slammed the door close and pressed her back against it, locking it and taking in deep breaths. She blushed red as she thought about what almost happened, and turned crimson as she looked over where she threw the bag and its spilled contents on the floor.

She rushed over and picked them up; flustered that Kyoya Ohtori had almost seen her undergarments Fuyumi had made her buy.

**=Morning=**

"To think you were once mistaken for a boy," Yoshio said. "It's rather hard to imagine now."

The three Ohtori sons—Fuyumi had finally left to her own house—turned to see Masami bashfully standing at the doorway of the dining room. And what Yoshio said was true, how could Masami have once been mistaken for a boy. She wore the yellow Ouran uniform dress which clung sweetly on her curves. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her back, down below her waist, and her green eyes were bright under heavy, dark eyelashes. She smiled kindly as she walked in and took a seat next to Kyoya, who was always handsomely dress (as always) in his school uniform.

"Good morning," He greeted.

She smiled back. "Good morning." She turned to Yoshio. "And thank you for the compliment, and again for your hospitality."

"No thanks necessary, it is the least I can do after you struggled to live with such a person," Yoshio frowned. "To think that such a kind person she can appear to be while she performed such evil deeds."

Kyoya saw Masami flinch from the corner of his eye. She looked down at her plate and coughed. "Um…yes." She tugged slightly on one of her sleeves since they were wearing their winter uniform.

"You know Masami," Ichiro folded his paper and set it aside as he picked up his coffee cup, "you should think about pressing charges against Madoka for the physical abuse. You might even get away with the fortune if you have the right lawyer."

Masami looked at Ichiro with a surprised face. Her mouth opened in a little O shape and she looked quickly at Kyoya. "Oh…I don't know about that."

"Well, if not for the fortune, at least to have her placed where she belongs," Akito suggested, lowering his eyes at Masami over the coffee cup near his lips. His glare was so intense that Masami felt chills run down her spine.

"I-I'm good on suing people," Masami tried to joke but both the older brothers looked serious. She gulped some of the tea in her cup and let out a struggled cough. "Seriously?"

"Why not? Who cares about the money"—Masami saw the edge of Kyoya's mouth twist in a sly smirk—"what is important here is Madoka getting what she deserves. And what she deserves if to be locked up for life," Yoshio stated, lacing his fingers together.

"I suppose."

"And while you live here under my roof, I will do all in my power I can to make sure you are served the justice you deserve," He promised.

Masami suddenly didn't feel very hungry. She took another sip of her tea and gulped it quickly. She had no idea what to do now. "Um…Mr. Ohtori."

"Yes?"

"I think…I…um…" Masami looked down at her plate again like it had the words for her to say but nothing came to mind. She knew all three Ohtori elders were staring at her, but she said nothing.

"Father, I think Masami should think about whether she wants to sue her own mother, and then if she decides she does, I think it's best she figures exactly what she wants her charges should be," Kyoya said knowledgeably and smoothly, never missing a beat.

Masami breathed out. "I actually do think that's what I'm going to do, Mr. Ohtori. I just have to clarify what exactly needs to be done here."

"And I'm sure you'll come to the correct decision in time," Yoshio tried for a smile.

Masami looked down at her empty plate and nodded slightly. "But of course."

From then until they got the car, Masami felt sick. Washing her teeth, retrieving her bag, walking down the stairs, slipping on her shoes, sliding into the car and sitting on the leather seat, she felt nausea. It wasn't until they were out of the Ohtori estate that she felt like she was able to breathe. She lowered the window and stared at the buildings passing by. She lifted it and turned to Kyoya.

"He expects me to sue her?"

"He does," Kyoya answered.

Masami bit her lip, lowering her head and turning back properly. She couldn't process suing her own mother, she couldn't even think about ever seeing her again. Then again, maybe her future wasn't exactly properly planned out. Masami wondered if she expected to just stay with Kyoya and his family while they were looking for her sister. Not that she wanted to see Komaki either, that would be just as bad. She had no idea what was going on in her life, everything was a mess.

"Are you all right?" Kyoya asked, glancing over to see her looking rather green.

"I…I don't know what to do," Masami confessed, looking up worriedly. "How long am I going to stay at your place? Will you find Komaki? Will I want to stay with her? Will she want me? What happens if I do sue my mother? What the heck is going on?"

Kyoya smiled slightly. "Those are a lot of questions."

"And none of them have answers," Masami said with a long sigh.

"Take one at a time," Kyoya sighed, not really putting much effort into being comforting but doing it easily. "How long will you stay at my house? However long it takes to find different arrangements. Will I find Komaki? I will, but it'll take time. The next two questions involve getting sentimental so I'll skip them"—Masami laughed—"and as to if you should sue your mother…that's for you to decide."

Masami smiled, "What the heck is going on?"

"Too many things," Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose when he took off his glasses. "I swear, you had fewer problems when you were dressed as a guy."

Then it hit Masami. "Kyoya…how am I going to explain me to everyone?" She said slowly, trying to come up with a reason herself.

Kyoya looked over and her and realized what she meant. During all the time she was unconscious, the students in their class thought Masashi was deathly sick. That was the rumor the host club had agreed on and spread. How would they react when all of a sudden someone who looks exactly like a female version of Masashi enters the room and presents herself to be Masami Yamaguchi? Should they even say that Masami was a Yamaguchi?

"You'll tell the truth," Kyoya said plainly, convincing himself as he spoke.

Masami scrunched her face. "Okay…now you tell me the truth, cause I'm not sure what it is."

"Masashi is dead," Kyoya stated, looking at Masami evenly. Masami felt her face heat up with how easily Kyoya said the truth. "Of course, we're going to have to twist it and say that you're his twin sister who has lived in Europe for more than half your life. If they ask anything more than that, feel free to make things up."

"Good to know we're not lying to anyone," Masami smiled. Kyoya shrugged.

Her heart started skipping beats when the driver pulled up to the school and Kyoya got out of the car. She waited a few moments, clutching her bag tight to her chest. She didn't mean to make Kyoya wait up but when he opened her side door for her, she realized it was time to get out. She apologized and straightened her dress properly before Kyoya tapped the car to drive away. Masami looked at the school's entrance and gulped.

For the first time ever she would be entering as she should have always. Entering as Masami. She spent a few moments taking in the moment in which Kyoya didn't wait for her and just started walking ahead. Masami frowned. Some things didn't change after all, so she ran to catch up with him.

**=Ouran Academy; In Class=**

People stared.

To be more specific: girls stared with surprised expressions and guys gawked for a few seconds before regaining composer. Everyone gasped when the teacher announced Masashi's death and the transfer of Masami, his twin sister.

Girls automatically went and offered their condolences to Masami while guys presented a shoulder to cry on. It was the moment where Tamaki took Masami's hand—upsetting most of the guys in class—and "stealing" her away, as he said he was, that Masami felt truly relieved.

"I did it," She breathed out. The hard was over. No more questions as to what happened with Masashi; everyone was busy thinking that the memory of a brother that never existed was too much for her to bear so no one spoke of him.

"You did wonderful, _mon cher_," Tamaki smiled sweetly and stroked Masami's hand. "And I'm glad to see you're doing well. You are feeling better, right?"

"But of course," Masami nodded. She sat down in her seat next to Kyoya and diagonal from Tamaki and looked down at her hands. "How in the world this happen, I wonder."

"Your mother—"

"I meant!" She cut Tamaki off with a smile though her voice was harsh. Tamaki smiled bashfully and Kyoya put his book down. "This very same time, a long time ago I would have still been Masashi. I would have still been following my mother around, thinking that she was my world. In such little time, so quickly…it all changed."

She paused to take it in. It was true. At the very same moment, very same time, very same day a long time ago she would still be dressed in men's clothing and lies weaved from the day she was born. She would have been unhappy, hungry for her mother's attention, ignorant of the world around her. Nothing would matter but her mother's approval. She would have never known there was so much to life than abuse. The beauty of living life without worries of messing up with every little thing she did. How had it happen? She didn't do it herself. Not by herself.

Masami looked up to Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki was looking at her with a concerned expression, his handsome features wrinkled in worry that she wasn't all right. He had been so kind to her since he had found out about her situation. He had done everything in his power to make sure it was always Masami coming out in victory before everyone else.

Next to him, Kyoya looked more passive with her. In his mind, he was just waiting for Masami to finally say something but he didn't look worried to concerned or anything. Masami smiled and thought to herself that though Kyoya was always rather detached with her, though things were changing, he had helped her the most. In challenging her, befriending her, yelling at her. Though it seemed that he just didn't like her—Masami sometimes wondered if this had been the case at some point—in the end, everything they shared together made sense in the outcome.

And thinking it about it broadly, it had been the host club. The reason she had so many times been able to prevail, stay strong and not just sit where she was on the road and cry till she died. They had suddenly showed up, grabbed her by the hands—whether she wanted it or not—pulled her to stand and keep walking. At times they took her running, sometimes it was just a slow walk but gradually they made it where she needed to be. They let her finish the race.

"Thank you," Masami whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears and her nose stung. She wiped the tears away and sniffled but just as Tamaki was going to say something, some girls caught her crying and ran over. They messed with her, telling Masami that everything was going to be all right and not to worry. Death happens to everyone and sometimes it's very hard to get through. Masami suddenly found herself crying though for different reasons the girl's thought. She was passed around, she was hugged, someone stroked her hair—she got a little sleepy—and was comforted with words that didn't mean a thing to her. The only words that actually meant something were the words the girl's repeated over and over again when they weren't hugging her.

"Everything's all right now."

Masami looked over the shoulder of each girl who hugged her and looked at the two host club boys. They had gone back to doing their own thing, Kyoya reading, Tamaki talking to Kyoya though he wasn't paying attention to him. At some point, both boys looked up and caught her glance. Masami smiled through tears and Tamaki beamed back while Kyoya gave a small smirk.

She didn't need the comforting, the hugs, the hair strokes—she definitely didn't need those—but she knew one thing was the truth. The one thing the frivolous minded girl's kept repeating that was the holy gospel truth. Everything was all right now.

**=After Host Club Hours=**

"Now I can hug Masa-chan all I want and not get weird looks!"

"Hunny, you always did it anyways," Masami pointed out but smiled as the adorable third year clung to her waist. She hugged him back and smiled to herself. Well, at least she could hug him back and not be looked at strange.

"I love you, Masa-chan!" Hunny proclaimed, digging his face into her stomach.

Masami blushed, beamed and hugged Hunny tighter, "I love you too, Hunny."

"And it shows," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed at the same time.

They were all cleaning up after host club hours because Liet wasn't around to do it for them. God only knew where the girl had run off to. When Masami had come in (she had spent her after school in the principal's office trying to get everything settled) Hunny clinged to her waist for dear life. Masami didn't mind though, it was nice to be able to hug the hosts without being stared at because she was supposed to be a "he".

"I'm sorry I wasn't here today," She apologized to Haruhi once Hunny finally separated from her.

Haruhi looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry about it, you had things to settle. Everything go okay?"

"It went well."

"I'm glad to hear," Haruhi said putting tea cups on a tray. "I have to say though; I'm not used to seeing you like a girl."

Masami laughed and replied, "Neither am I, in all honesty. I can't stop looking at my reflections and at times I'm often tempted to break the glass just to see if it's fake."

"I'm happy," Haruhi stated honestly. "I'm glad you're finally how you belong. It's kind of a relief."

"And you?"

"Bleh, I've learned to live with, only a few more customers to go," Haruhi said but caught Kyoya's face that said that it wasn't only a few customers, she had a ways to go. She frowned and turned back to Masami. "Dad wants to see you; he went crazy when I told him you're Masami now."

"God, I bet," Masami lifted the tray of teacups and carried it to the back room. "I'm going crazy myself."

"When do you plan on stopping by?" Haruhi asked, opening the back door for her.

Masami walked through and said, "This weekend. I'll spend the whole day there with you. It should be fun."

"Sounds good," Haruhi nodded

They put the last of the dishes away. At some point, Masami almost dropped a tray of plates because Hikaru and Kaoru complained they hadn't gotten any hugs and grabbed onto her waist while she walked to put the plates up. They didn't let go until she was done putting them up and on the floor, crawling to get away while they clung on tight. Mori got them off.

Eventually when they all left, the twins got the hugs they wanted as did everyone else. Haruhi and Masami hugged for a while but Masami ended up having to let go before she started crying all over again. They left went their separate ways, except Masami who was stuck following Kyoya to their car. She wondered if she should thought of it was "stuck with" when Kyoya's family was doing her a big favor, should she have said "honored to follow" instead? She didn't ask out loud.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Kyoya asked to Masami, who was walking a few steps behind her.

Masami blinked and stared blankly but realized Kyoya couldn't see her questionable expression and said, "Decided on what?"

This time he turned his head to look over his shoulder and replied, "You do realize my father is going to ask you about suing your mother during dinner?"

"Can I ditch…is it too late to go back and eat at Tamaki's?" She asked, wide eyed and made a move to turn around. Kyoya reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned back around and frowned. "I haven't even thought about it."

"Well that's troublesome," Kyoya mused, letting her go.

Masami looked up at him with, unintended, large eyes. She made an adorable worried expression, again unintended, and said, "What do you think I should do?"

Kyoya looked at her, was slightly taken aback but managed to say, "Do you honestly want my opinion?" Masami nodded and Kyoya sighed, "Well, then I think…"

**=Next Day=**

Masami had never learned how to swim. She planned on learning one day, someday, in the future. But the first time she was ever in a pool was a kiddy pool Kotoko bought just for her and Haruhi back when she was still a boy.

She remembered how nervous she had been to get into the tiny pool. She had stood on the side for such a long time, watching Haruhi splash around. Finally Kotoko came by her side and told her to jump in. Masami had been scared out of her mind, thinking she would drown even in such a small pool. Only someone as pathetic as her would drown in a kiddy pool.

Kotoko frowned and told her a secret. The best way to get into a pool was jumping in. Forgetting the temperature, the fact you may drown—at least in a kiddy pool—and just take a deep breath and jump in. It was hard, scary as hell, but after a while things will come easily—as long as you didn't drown. But as long as you had someone watching you, better yet swimming with you, everything would be all right.

That's what Masami thought as she sat in the car between Kyoya and Tamaki after host club hours. She sat, taking her time to get herself together, before they would leave to the office of Tamaki's father's best lawyer. She had no idea why the hell she was doing this, she knew it could only end two ways (obviously) and she really didn't like one of them, but as soon as Kyoya had told her it was best to sue, it seemed like the perfect plan.

Now as they waited outside the office, the plan was slowly falling apart. She looked over at Kyoya and then Tamaki, then back down to the car floor. Suddenly Tamaki's hand was holding hers. She looked up at him and he looked down and smiled.

"We're here," He said lovingly and it was all Masami needed.

She looked over at Kyoya and he gave her a slight smile. "Ready?" She nodded and Kyoya put his hand on the door, opening it and going out. Masami slid and stuck out her feet, the sun shining in her face.

So she took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

**_Sorry for whatever grammar mistakes I made. I quickly read it over to make sure everything was all right and don't think I caught them all._**

**_So thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. I'm having fun writing this though I know the faster I write and the further we advance, the less there is to the story, but I have to thank you SO MUCH for all the readers who stick with me even at Chap 43. Thank you, I'm so grateful!_**

**_Just a quick, random question but who else thinks Kyoya is kinda like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice without the clingy pants and British accent...although if Kyoya had a British accent then everything would be PERFECT! Haha, sorry. I've been watching Pride and Prejudice too much as well as Lost in Austen. Forgive me._**

**_Once again, I hoped you enjoy and hope you will tell me what you liked, didn't like, hated and loved (or something) in reviews. I know I promised a banner and it is done but at some point I got the color of the uniform wrong so yeah...ANYWAYS! Please keep reading and enjoy more of The Place Promised In Our Early Days. _**

**_~Ja'ne_**

**_E-chan_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_I claim to know NOTHING (zero, nada, mind blank) about suing people and what the terms are in court. _**

**_So I fail. Sorry. If I wrote something wrong in the chapter, I'm truly sorry but I wrote these chapters with the amazing help of internet connections so I couldn't look it up and I don't want to write now. Yes, I'm lazy. And I'm starting to wonder if I should rate this fanfic an M for the language..I don't know.  
_**

**_This chapter, I'm not going to lie, was fun to write. I kept worrying about how long it was gonna be and I had to cut something out but I put it in the chapter after this (almost done with that one). Masami and Kyoya are fun to write together and sometimes I surprise myself when I write for Kyoya. It makes me happy. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, it makes me very happy when you do. So please enjoy the next chapter of the Place Promised! :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Trials and Tribulations**

**=One Week Later=**

So far it had been the perfect morning.

Madoka had woken up, refreshed and feeling fantastic. She had taken a shower, put on one of her most beautiful home dresses, ate the best breakfast her cook had ever made—she had to reconsider firing him as she planned on doing—and was now peacefully going over some papers in her office.

Even better, the office was beautiful. She had to get it redone since Masashi had completely ruined it by bleeding everywhere and breaking a lot of things, bastard that he was, last time he came. That was a long time ago, who knew what had happened to the ass after that. Last she heard, he had taken a car and driven away. She hoped he died somewhere on the road.

She took a large drink of the wine glass she had in her hands and pushed her black hair back, she noticed it felt like silk. Madoka smiled and twirled her chair to look at a portrait of the love of her life. Kohaku would have surely been so proud of her, looking at how far she'd come.

She'd raised their business to become one of the most powerful ones in the nation, she had successfully done it without losing anything, she had gotten rid of both the obstacles standing in the way and she was still on top. She had done it all, had it all. Nothing could go wrong.

Until someone knocked on the door.

"Madam?" Senri poked his head around the door. "I have something addressed to you."

Madoka smiled and waved him forward. He walked in, carrying a thick manila folder with him. He bowed in front of her and handed her the paper. She smiled and set her wine glass done, opening the paper slowly. It was surely some new customer wanting to make a profit deal with her, or some papers for her to sign and accept a heavy donation she didn't need but wouldn't reject, or maybe even…

"Sued…" She breathed out, her eyes wide and her mouth in a thin line.

Senri raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Pardon me, Madam?"

She looked up at him with an incredulously look then flipped through the papers she took out of the envelope. "But who would…why would…"

"Someone's…suing you?" Senri said slowly. It was almost hard to believe, who would against Madoka Yamaguchi. "Who in the world would—"

"Masami Yamaguchi," Madoka hissed, looking at the names on the paper. She looked up at Senri with an enraged expression. Senri prepared to get yelled at but Madoka just took a deep breath and muttered, "That bitch. He...she…IT changes it's name and apparently now is a woman. And now she wants to sue me. Me! What kind of whore is she? Who the hell does she think she's messing with?"

Senri didn't answer. Whether it was rhetorical question or not, he knew it wasn't time to speak.

"Well," Madoka slammed the papers down on the table and leaned in her chair. She suddenly looked a lot evil and scheming. Her lips twisted into a horrid smirk and her eyes glowed of something dark, "She better prepare for the worst. I won't let her win. I'll destroy Masami…"

**=At Ouran Academy=**

Masami sneezed.

"Bless you," Kyoya said, reaching into his pocket and handing Masami his handkerchief. She took it gladly. "Allergies?"

"No, I just had to sneeze," Masami said flatly. She looked down at the handkerchief and then back up at Kyoya with a teasing smile. "Want it back?"

"Wash it first," Kyoya replied smoothly and they kept walking down the empty halls of Ouran together.

The host club had finished entertaining and not one day since she had come back as Masami had Masami been able to go. After school she always had to go to a teacher or run some errands and sometimes people in the hall would talk to her for a really long time, it was all very tiring. One day she would get to go, she was planning on it.

Now she and Kyoya walked out of the school and to the car waiting for them to go home. Masami looked up at the sky and frowned. It was turning gray but most of it was still blue and white so maybe the storm would pass over them. She hoped it would.

"Kyoya?" She asked.

Kyoya looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Keep up; I don't want to talk with you behind me."

"Slow down; I don't want to talk with you in front of me," Masami said back.

Kyoya smirked. The old sarcastic attitude Masashi had had finally come back to Masami. For a few days, she was the sweetest and most polite person with Kyoya that it was almost as if it was a new person and he didn't like it very much. He couldn't help but smile the day Masami said something sarcastic and witty back, and since then they had been constantly biting at each others ankle though it wasn't hard enough to scream. They still got along, better than they did before.

They settled for a middle ground in walking, so Kyoya moved back some and Masami moved up. Finally next to each other, Masami turned to Kyoya and asked her question.

"I'm not really _that_ interested in knowing, but have you found out anything about Komaki?"

"You mean your sister?"

"I mean _that woman_," Masami said spitefully. Whenever Kyoya called Komaki her sister, Masami could get defensive and rude about her. "So have you?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Kyoya said back, looking at her sideways.

Masami pouted, "I told you, I'm not that interested. But I would like to know if she's like…dead or something. And even if she was dead, I wouldn't care."

"That's rather callous—"

"Says the man who doesn't like emotions!"

"—of you to say. You, not I," Kyoya stated with a sly smirk. Masami frowned. "Even I would worry the slightest about my older brothers if they died. You'll have to tell me soon what happened between you and Komaki."

"Hah, one day. Sure," Masami nodded then whispered off to the side, "In a million years."

"Or tonight. If you don't, I won't tell you anything of what I have discovered," Kyoya used a different sort of black mail. More like bribery…but not.

Masami looked bewildered, "What? No! I don't want to talk about that woman ever again!"

"Y'know, with all this "that woman" talk you're putting up," Kyoya said as they got to the door of the car, "you're starting to sound like you mother."

Masami put a hand on the door Kyoya was opening and slammed it closed. Kyoya turned to look at her with slightly annoyed eyes and Masami stared evenly. She grabbed his backpack, more like snatched, and walked around the car to the driver side. She leaned over and talked to the guy before pushing the bags at him and the car drove off.

Kyoya watched in astonishment as the car disappeared into the distance then turned to look at Masami with a thin frown. "What?" He said dangerously but what he really meant was "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Masami stared at him, opening and closing her fists. Her eyes didn't look too happy, her perfect mouth was turned into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed adorably, though she was unaware of this. "If you want to hear about Komaki then you'll have to do it my way."

"And this way is?" Kyoya questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"We'll walk home, and I'll tell you about her," Masami stated. "So either we'll do it now, or never."

Kyoya stared at her flatly. The only reason she was doing this so that it would seem that she was telling him because she wanted to and not because he ordered her to. If she told him later than it would seem like Masami did everything Kyoya told her to and she wanted to avoid this. Kyoya knew this was her reasoning, he also knew it was very stupid but he figure there might not be another way...No, there might have been but he didn't feel like going through all the trouble of finding it.

"It better not take long," He muttered and started walking the way to his house.

Masami followed close by and though she said she would tell him while they walked, it wasn't until they were in a park—with no children playing—that Masami started talking. Kyoya didn't mean to get distracted by the park but Masami did and that's where they ended up.

Masami sat down on a swing and lightly pushed herself. Kyoya stood by one of the diagonal bars that made the swing set and leaned against it.

"Well?" Kyoya said, knowing it would get dark soon and faster because of the storm setting in.

"She's my sister," Masami stated, looking down at the floor. Kyoya was going to say something sarcastic when she looked up at him and continued, "She was my superhero. Komaki hated the way mom would beat me, she told me so many times to stay strong. She was always there for me; I loved her so much—"

"Spare me the lovey dovey emotion and tell me when you started hating her," Kyoya didn't mean to be so rude and cold—he really honestly didn't—but he knew that if Masami kept reminding herself of how much she loved her sister, she would only end up crying.

Masami didn't understand this so she looked hurt when she kept telling the story, "Well…um…she left," She laughed hurtfully at this. "That's all there is to it. After my dad died when I was ten, Komaki was seventeen; everything at home started falling apart. Mom started beating me more and more and sometimes she even hurt Komaki. So finally one day, after Komaki's graduation, mom pushed her buttons and she left."

"Just like that?" Kyoya saw Masami's face slowly want to crumple.

"Mom started fighting with her. Komaki wanted to celebrate but mom didn't. Mom got mad so he started pushing her around, calling her names and things," Masami remembered, playing the scene in her head. "I was upstairs but I heard one loud crash before Komaki ran out. She went back to her room and gathered everything that was hers. I tried to get her to stay…I begged her to stay but she had enough of it."

"She didn't take you with her?"

A raindrop fell. Masami looked up and suddenly it started raining. She frowned but then smiled slightly about how cliché the scene was. She, sitting on the swing telling a sad story about her life, while Kyoya, the handsome "heartthrob" listening to her, leaned against the swing set, looking almost too good in the rain. Masami wanted to laugh if her heart didn't hurt so much.

"She thought of herself first, I suppose," Masami shrugged and stood up from the swing, walking away from it.

Kyoya stared at the swing still moving and said, "Did she try to contact you after that?"

"Yeah, at first she sent letters. She went to a good college," Masami recalled the letters she would get occasionally every other week. She remembered hoping that her sister would say she was coming back each time she opened a letter. It never happened. "Then the letters stopped coming. Mom and I moved, she still beat me, but no more Komaki. We never heard from her in that many years."

There was a long moment of silence where all that could be heard was the rain hitting the ground and the leaves of the trees around the park. The swing eventually stopped moving and Kyoya looked at Masami, who was now pacing hard. She looked mad, upset and absolutely sad at the same time. He took a step to her and Masami turned sharply.

"Y'know what sucks? What sucks the most about this whole thing?" She yelled; glad that nobody could hear her. It also helped that the rain drowned out her voice.

Kyoya looked apathetic but he said, "Tell me."

"After all this time? After all this damn time…I…I still…" She went back to pacing, clenching her fists open and close. She turned back to Kyoya and was crying hard. "I want to see her. I want to see my sister. The damn sister, who abandoned me, left me alone with that…that SCUM of a mother. She was no mother; she was absolutely evil, vile, horrid. She was a…a…"

"Bitch?" Kyoya suggest, smirking slightly. He had to admit, this was getting amusing.

Masami nodded and pointed at him. "A bitch! She's a bitch! A cold hearted, evil, horrible bitch! Komaki left me with her and I should have no reason to want to see her again. I should have no love for her and yet you tell me you're trying to find her and I _hope_ you do. Whether it's to smack her and tell her how evil it was to leave me or to hug her and cry and tell her never to leave me again…I'm pretty sure it's the latter." She bawled, tears running down her face, cheeks blazing red and totally soaked.

She groaned loudly, turned around and walked under the playhouse. She stood under one of the platforms, not getting as wet as she was just standing in the rain. She had her back to Kyoya when he followed her there. It was a close call for him since he was so tall, his head almost brushed against the bottom of the step. She stared out to the green grass, the benches, and the installed cook out stands. She crossed her arms and stared, almost believing that is she stared long enough then she would be able to destroy it all with her eyes. She kept staring. Nothing happened.

"Can I call the driver to come pick us up?" Kyoya asked, a little bored with the silence.

Masami turned around, ready to reject when she remembered, "Hey! You have to tell me what you found out about Komaki!"

Kyoya glanced up from his cell phone, closed it, stuffed it into his pocket and looked away suavely. "Yes, well, I haven't exactly done proper research to tell you more than the fact that she's your sister who went to a good college."

"Kyoya!" Masami gasped, the last of her tears running down her face. She frowned and started punching him with minimum strength. He smiled and leaned back while she reached up to mess with his hair. "You idiot! You are so full of it! I can't believe you did that!"

"You fell for it."

"You are horrible!" Masami yelled and suddenly stopped.

She didn't know why she was only now noticing but one way or another she had gotten really close to Kyoya. They were only millimeters apart and, since she was standing on her toes, their faces only inches apart. Up close, Masami could see the smallest features of Kyoya's face, each perfect in almost ever possible way. He still smelled that way which Masami loved and could smell forever without a care in the world. His hair was still really soft, she had actually gotten a grip of it, and his eyes…Masami felt her face heat up as she met his gaze. They were such a nice color even if they were hidden behind his glasses.

She let go of him and backed up, looking at him as if he was a dead rat. Kyoya frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong now?"

Masami looked at him from his shoes to his hair and frowned deeply. "You…" She said as someone would say "backstabber" to their supposed best friend. She shook her head and looked away, confused and angry for some reason she didn't know. She looked back at Kyoya once more before she stomped off. Kyoya watched her walk away, a little dumbfounded at first but then smirked. He chuckled to himself and shrugged, following Masami to where she was, waiting for the car. She wasn't too happy about it, he didn't care.

**=Month Later=**

Masami was scared out of her mind.

The judge kept talking, people kept nodding but she was tuned out. It didn't matter anyway; Kyoya would just tell her the end result after the trial. He had done it for the past five trials. Five trials.

How it all happened was a blur to her. The first trial was set for a few days after the papers were submitted, but just as Masami had a good lawyer, it seemed like Madoka had a better one. Masami was already in the courtroom with her friends when Madoka walked in. She had given Masami such a hated look that Masami made an attempt to get out of the courtroom if it wasn't for the twins and Mori holding her back, Hunny giving her a cherry lollipop to suck on, Tamaki's comforting words, Haruhi's courage to glare right back at Madoka but what helped the most was Kyoya's calmness. He had told her what was going to happen, explained it all to Masami and just like that everything made sense.

But Madoka pleaded not guilty for the physical and mental abuse and somehow she had been able to escape all consequences for five trails. Each time the judge announced a new trial date, Masami started loosing hope that she made the right choice. The only good thing that came out of the constant trials was that every night during dinner, Yoshio would talk to Kyoya about the trials and secretly praise him for what he was doing. He would tell Masami that whatever she needed, he was there for her. Masami would only nod.

The only thing that kept Masami from throwing in the towel and giving up was the people who would sit in the benches of the small courtroom (it was a very private and secret trial) and support Masami in her decision. Everybody who knew what was going on, who supported Masami and hated Madoka for what she was getting away with sat there, hoping, wishing, praying that things would end in Masami's favor. It was because of them that Masami was able to enter the courtroom and stand her ground, what very little there was of it.

"We shall decided what the future actions will be during a twenty minute break," The hammer was hit against the block and the talking began.

Masami turned back in and looked around. Everyone was getting up and moving. She let out a deep breath and turned to her lawyer. He told her everything was going fine—he was used to Masami's spacing out—and said that she shouldn't have to worry. Masami did anyway.

She got up, dusted her long skirt off, fixed her cardigan over her shirt and walked over to the host club. She sighed and looked depressed.

"Don't frown, Masa-chan, turn that frown upside down!" Hunny said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a caramel candy. "Here, I brought it for you! It's your favorite!"

"Thank you Hunny," Masami smiled, taking the candy and putting it into her cardigan pocket. "I just don't know anymore."

"Oh no! Did you forget everything again, Masami?" Hikaru exclaimed, putting his hands against his cheeks and looking surprised.

Kaoru mimicked his brother's actions and expressions, "This isn't good! Now one of us will have to dress as Masami and take the stand for her if she needs it!" He turned to Haruhi. "I say Haruhi should."

"No way," Haruhi said flatly, "Stop being stupid and get a brain." She turned to Masami. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I'm going to the restroom," She said slowly, turning to leave the room.

"We'll go with you!" The twins announced, both of them getting up.

"Sit down you devils! Don't you know that Masami is not feeling well right now and we have to leave the beautiful princess to take care of herself at her most delicate moments?" Tamaki pulled them back down, scowling at them.

"Eh? I don't get it, Mi'lord," Hikaru started.

"Wouldn't we need to take care of a delicate princess in her most delicate state?" Kaoru asked.

Masami left the room as Tamaki started to explain. She smiled a little. The host club somehow always made her smile. She walked down the empty hallways to the bathroom when the door opened and out walked the devil herself.

"Hmm…well, if it isn't the little whore," Madoka purred softly, her eyes glistening with the yearn to kill Masami at the very moment, but she refrained. "Surrounded by all those handsome boys...has one of them gotten you pregnant yet?"

"They're my friends!" Masami knew it was stupid to feel the need to explain herself but she did it anyways. She tugged the hem of her shirt and tried to walk past Madoka.

When she tried walking past her, Madoka grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight, digging her nails into her skin. Masami flinched and was ready to yell when Madoka started talking, "You little bitch. You really think you're going to win this thing?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous, on the verge of going insane. "Guess again, whore. I've got this one in the bag. You'll be dead before this trial is over and I'll leave your hideous body to rot I the streets so others can see a selfish, useless body finally leave this world made for the good."

"Stop it," Masami ordered, feeling like she was slowly sinking into the darkness again.

"You tell me to stop?" Madoka sneered, digging her sharp nails deeper into Masami's soft skin, "Remember your place in this world, my dear trash. Oh, I'm sorry, that's right. You have no place. You don't belong in this world, you deserve to die. Y'know this world would be so much better without you here, so why are you still living? Why do you keep dreaming that you will one day belong when nobody wants you? Your world is black, everything about you is hated. No one loves you."

"Shut up!"

"Watch how you speak to me, fucking bitch," Madoka leaned close and whispered into Masami's ear. "I suggest you go into that pathetic bathroom and grab something that causes major harm, kill yourself with it and let everyone rest in peace. It's what best."

Masami felt her stomach turn and everything around her turn dark. Feelings of regret, sadness, uselessness were coming back to her.

Madoka let her go and a said, with a smirk in her voice, "It seems I have to go. Take care, my horrid little beast."

And with that, she was gone. Masami placed a hand around the place her mother's nails dug into her skin and dropped her head. Maybe she should just go into the restroom and destroy herself. Maybe if she did, people would be better off. Everyone hated her, right? There she was, alone, and nobody would come for her. Nobody cared. She needed to disappear because it was for the best. It was best she thought of everyone's happiness before hew own. She needed to die.

Everything was cold one second, and then it got warm. Masami felt an arm wrap around her waist and another around her shoulders. She was pulled back into somebody and hugged tightly. Someone's face rested right next to hers, their breathing slow and calming, it was soothing. Their hair, soft as silk, brushed against her cheeks. And then she smelled the intoxicating smell she loved so much.

"K-Kyoya?" She whispered, feeling the blood rush to her face. Kyoya didn't say a word, but maybe it was better that way. Minutes passed where Masami just closed her eyes and took the moment in. Right then, every negative thought she had about Kyoya left her. Because, though he didn't show it, Kyoya Ohtori was the kindest person in the entire universe. Someone called out into the hallways that the trial would start in a minute and Kyoya let her go. Masami turned back around to look at him but he was looking the other way.

"Are you better now?" He asked, his voice collected and suave as always. Masami responded she was. She truly was. Kyoya was about to say something again when his cell phone started ringing again. He looked to see who was calling and turned to Masami, "I have to take this. I'll be back in the courtroom soon." He gave a half hearted smile and walked away.

Masami let out a deep breath and watched his leave, answering his cell phone; a regular movement of his she had grown so accustomed to. She quickly thanked God for having such a wonderful friend like Kyoya before she took a deep breath and headed back to the trial room, still feeling the touch of the warm embrace.

* * *

**_THAT *points up* little bit was my favorite thing to write. Originally it was only Kyoya and Masami talking but then I realized that in a situation like that, words weren't gonna help her so maybe just a hug. It was fun!_**

**_Kyoya might have acted out of character but it's okay. I seriously can't wait till you guys read the next chapter and then the chapter after that. That's gonna be fun. Madoka strikes again! I swear, sometimes when I write her I wanna hurt myself, I hate her so much! DDD:_**

**_I, once again, yet again and as always, hope you enjoyed. It seriously does make me happy when you do, it makes me feel accomplished. I look forward to you dearies reading the next chapter and hopefully keep tuning in as The Place Promised is found. As always, reviews are welcomed to tell me how to improve or suggestions but whatever works for you is fine._**

**_~Arriverderci _**

**_E-chan _**


	45. Chapter 45

**_I watched SO many hours of Law and Order (Special Victims Unit) and yet...I did not understand court talk. So I am SO sorry for the lame ass conclusion at the bottom of the chapter. I suck...Oh well, I have other talents!~ _**

**_LISTEN TO ME! This story is going to be rated M from now on, NOT because of any sexual content but because of the language and violence. I am seriously afraid of someone reporting it and then I'm screwed, putting in one year into this story and suddenly having it blocked. THAT WOULD SUCK. BIG TIME!_**

**_So this is the moment of truth and the title says it all. For all you who reviewed, thank you SO much! It made me so happy and I'm so excited to bring this to you today because of that. Please enjoy! (Oh, p.s, this chapter is a little longer than the last two, but I figured it was okay. If not, complain to me later) _**  
**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Freedom—Not For the Guilty **

The sixth trial would be the last.

That's exactly what the judge had said. She hadn't really paid much attention during the trial and didn't really tune in when Kyoya had explained it to her, so Masami was pretty much lost. That wasn't a good thing, but at this point she didn't care.

"At this point, I am ready to fail," Masami said from where she laid on Tamaki's library couch.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Masami were together in Tamaki's house in his library, killing some time before Kyoya and Masami went home for dinner. Kyoya and Tamaki sat on the single seat couches with a small table between them with a chess board in the middle of a complicated game while Masami laid on one of the love seats and read but occasionally talked.

"Think negative and that's what you'll get," Kyoya said lightly, moving one of his pieces and taking one of Tamaki's.

Tamaki frowned, "Though it's all right to embrace for the hardships. Are you sure that's allowed?"

"It is."

"Well darn," He laughed and moved one of his own pieces.

Masami stared at them and twisted her head to look at them more properly. "Did that exchange seriously just happen?" Both guys turned to look at her with confused expressions. Masami laughed and sat properly. "I mean, did Kyoya just tell me to think positive and Tamaki say to prepare for the hardships, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged glances. Masami waited for them to get it. Tamaki's expression suddenly lit up and Kyoya's went indifferent. Tamaki turned to Masami and nodded wildly.

"So it did happen, my dear Masami. It was a rare case which you call "personality exchange" which is when one friend takes the personality of another and "exchanges" it for a brief moment," Tamaki explained though it made no sense whatsoever.

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, "On the contrary Tamaki, I think we're both just out of it. Besides, I highly doubt that there's an actual thing called "personality exchange" that has to deal with two friends acting like each others."

"There isn't?" Tamaki looked at Masami with a blank look.

Masami looked back and thought about it. She and Tamaki stared at each other for moments, thinking whether "personality exchange" was a real thing or something he had just made up. But no matter how hard both of them thought, they didn't get anywhere.

"I'll check the internet," Masami stood up and walked over to the laptop.

"Books, books, medical books I need!" Tamaki yelled, moving to a shelf then coming back to make a move on the chess board before going back to the books.

Kyoya looked between his two friends and stood up, grabbing his coat from the chair's back and walked to the door, "Masami, we're leaving before anymore of that idiot's stupidity rubs off you," Then he whispered to himself, "Although it seems enough already has."

"Tamaki's not stupid!" Masami called back, but went to the couch to grab her coat.

"I'm not stupid!" Tamaki agreed.

"But an idiot…maybe," Masami whispered to Kyoya, who smirked back, when she got to the door.

Tamaki blushed and waved his arms in the air, "Oh, I get it! Kyoya's just being mean and calling me an idiot so he has a reason to leave. Then Masami will think he's been "funny" when in reality Kyoya just wants to take Masami home to have her all to himself! That's it, isn't? I'm being replaceeeeeed!"

"Wha?" Masami, who was halfway down the hallway, came back and stuck her head into the room. "What did you say, Tama?"

"He said nothing; he's an idiot with an IQ of seventy-five. We should leave before he decides to prove us wrong," Kyoya shot a deathly glare at Tamaki who quieted down almost immediately before pushing Masami out the door.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY KYO—"

"What happened?" Masami asked as Kyoya slammed the door closed. He didn't look too happy like he had been a few minutes ago.

He looked down at Masami, frowned, looked back up, looked back down at Masami and sighed, "Europeans aren't as wonderful as everyone says they are."

"Oh?" Masami nodded, not really understanding.

They left the house, saying goodbye to Shima and the other workers. And though it was dark, Masami looked up at the sky and swore she saw a lightning bolt flash in the sky. She moved closer to Kyoya and asked him if he knew what the weather forecast was for the night. He said he didn't know but most likely there wasn't going to be a storm.

**=At Night=**

***KRACK-A-BOOM***

The thunder shook the windows and the furniture a little bit. The house was dead quiet and Kyoya was fast asleep. Well, half fast asleep because he had to admit that the storm had woken up even him. He sat up on his bed as another lightning bolt flashed in the sky, lighting up his room and waited a few seconds before the thunder shook the windows again.

He sighed and rubbed his temples then the bridge of his nose with his fingers. The storm was being bothersome by not letting him sleep. If only money could blow away storms. One could dream.

Lightning lit up the sky and his room once again and in that split second, Kyoya saw the door to his room close. He blinked and squinted but didn't see anything. So he grabbed his glasses off his stand and looked again but nothing. Another lightning bolt lit up the room and this time Kyoya saw a shadow moving around the bottom floor. He slowly got off the bed, not bothering to grab his shirt from when he took it off because his room started getting hot, and slowly walked to the stairs.

He stepped down on the first stair as lightning flashed and shadowed a dark figure only a few steps below him. Kyoya missed a step when he saw the "monster" in front of him and slid down and at the sound of the loud thunder, the figure in front of him launched forward. So by the end of the awkward fall, Kyoya had slid all the way to the bottom step with the person on top of him, clutching for dear life.

"D-Dammit," He cursed as he felt the pain in his back settle in. He was about to push the person off him when he realized that it was Masami, crying hard, holding on to him as if her life dependent on it. "Masami? What are you doing?"

"Y-You p-promised it wouldn't s-storm," She bawled, shaking like crazy.

Kyoya put his hands on the stair and pushed himself to sit up a little bit, "I said it was most likely not going to storm, I never promised anything."

"Y-You lied t-to me," Masami whimpered, digging her face into his bare chest as more thunder rumbled in the sky and shook the windows.

Kyoya sighed. There was no use in trying to defend himself when Masami was like this. He honestly hadn't imagined it was going to storm, if he had, then he would have warned Masami. Anything to avoid her being in the state she was. He looked towards the window and saw lightning flash several places in the dark sky. Thunder soon came after it and Masami shook harder, cried harder and the cold tears slid down to his bare upper half. It wasn't pleasant, so he swiftly threw Masami over his shoulder like he did back in the hospital and carried her up the stairs.

He knew the proper thing to do would be to carry her back to her room but he also knew better. Minutes after he would leave Masami in her room, she would come whimpering back. He didn't want to go through the whole stair fiasco again so he simply dumped her on his bed and started to walk away. When he did, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

He looked back and sighed at length. "Masami, let go."

"B-But," She begged, holding on tight to his hand, shaking and sweaty.

"Let go, I'll be here. Just trust me," He murmured kindly. Masami held on for seconds longer before she took back her quivering hand. Kyoya walked over to the wall opposite from the bed and leaned against it. Through the lightning flashes and thunder booms, he could see Masami sitting on her knees on his bed, head bowed, bangs covering her eyes, quivering ferociously and scared shitless. He crossed his arms and waited.

"K-Kyoya?" She stammered.

"I'm here." She kept quiet, whimpering and crying as the storm raged on, but stayed alone on the bed. Kyoya watched her for a while before he started so speak, "How did your day go?"

She snorted through tears, "Y-you were w-w-with me h-half the time."

"Just talk. About something, anything," He waved his hand in the air dismissively.

There was a long moment of silence. Kyoya couldn't figure out how Masami didn't have something to say. He waited and waited, hearing Masami breathe as if she was going to start but each time, nothing was heard. Finally, he heard her sweet, small and trembling voice start to talk.

"I'm s-sorry for e-everything," She said.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

Another moment of silence. This was one was shorter. "For bothering you when you're supposed to be asleep. For living in your house. For having hated you. For causing so much trouble."

"You really are simple minded, aren't you?" He sighed, rubbing his right temple with two fingers. "I don't care that you're here right now, I was already awake anyways with this blasted storm."—the thunder roared it's loudest yet and Masami shrieked softly—"I don't think anyone could sleep. And you aren't bothering anybody by living here. My father seems to like you, boy or girl, and my brothers have always had the disability to socialize."

"Yes, but—"

"And in all honesty, I forthrightly don't care if you hated me or if you still do. It's just an emotion and no harm has come from you feeling it. Now if something bad had sprouted from your feelings for me, then yes, then I'd be bothered. And then you would be causing this trouble you so call yourself, but at the moment, you aren't a nuisance to any of us," Kyoya finished.

Lightning struck the air, thunder rumbled loudly, Kyoya stared at the window, Masami stared at Kyoya. She didn't shake, she didn't squeal, she stared and said, "Yes, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Kyoya, am I bothering you," Kyoya was ready to protest her question again so Masami cut him off again, "You said I'm not bothering your brothers, your father but what about you? I don't care about them, but you, I do care. I want to know."

Through the darkness, Masami couldn't see Kyoya's expression. And even if she had, she knew she would only find the same collected and composed expression as always, she was sure of it. But the silence waxed on and he didn't speak. She wondered if it was because he didn't know how to answer or he did but he just didn't want to hurt her. Well, she was already feeling rather stupid for walking all the way to Kyoya's room and putting herself in the awkward situation going on, adding hurt to the bowl wouldn't be so bad.

"The storm keeps going," He muttered, "and you sit there, not shaking or screaming. You're not scared, are you?"

Masami didn't notice until then how loud the thunder was, how bright the lighting was and how close they were to each other, meaning that the storm was close. She hadn't cared. She looked out to the window and the storm was in full swing, probably at its peak but she didn't care. She turned back to look at Kyoya and jerked back on the bed since she found him standing right in front of her now.

"Now I scared you?" He chuckled.

"Y-You suddenly appeared," She defended herself, moving her hair that fell in her face. "Like poof and there."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya walked around the bed and sat down on the left side, leaning against the wall.

Masami sat where she was, just turned her body, "Should I go back to room?"

"You're asking, meaning you want to stay," Kyoya read between the lines carefully. Masami nodded, saying that she wouldn't cause any trouble. He sighed, "Stay on the right," Masami looked at him wearily and Kyoya read her expression, "I wouldn't try to sleep on the couch so don't worry…I'll be here when you wake up."

Masami couldn't have smiled brighter when she heard this and laid down on the right side of the bed as Kyoya still sat against the wall. She hugged the pillow while she laid stomach down and sighed deeply, going into a trance of sleep. Before she did, she muttered that Kyoya never answered her question. It was not long after Masami fell asleep that Kyoya answered the question to himself. Did it bother him that she was there? Sometimes, he found himself answering, it did.

**=Final Trial=**

Masami's body was proof of Madoka's cruelty. That's what her lawyer had told the judge and jury. Her body soon became the main evidence of Madoka's insanity. But it wasn't only Masami who had proof. The host club had also taken the stand and told the jury what had happened on the day Masami had gotten beat while they were locked away in the room. Haruhi and Yume, having history with Masami, were also key witnesses that helped the jury look hatefully at Madoka, no matter how great her lawyer was. Masami could see her mother was slowly loosing it. Her eyes grew wilder, she turned paler, her mouth hesitated to twist to an evil frown.

Her lawyer squeezed her hand and told her they had pretty much won when the judge asked the question that Masami dreaded the most.

"And what living arrangements will be made for the prosecutor seeing as to how she is underage minor?" The judge clipped each word. Masami wondered if he was being paid by her mother. Would she go as far? What if she bribed the jury? She suddenly started to feel dizzy and not just because of what the judge had asked.

"Well, we are currently…Yes; she is presently staying with the Ohtoris—"

"Are they blood related?" The judge cut Masami's lawyer off.

The lawyer retracted and blinked hard, "No, they are not, Masami is a family friend of the Ohtoris. She is staying there until she can find different living arrangements."

"You mean to tell me you come before this court not knowing what you will do with the prosecutor after she has won the case, _if _she wins the case," The judge questioned dangerously. He was an old man, Masami noticed. Old, wrinkly and mean.

"As of the moment—"

"Your honor?" Masami straightened up as she heard Kyoya speak up. He wasn't supposed to speak up, he had no right to. Obviously the judge thought the same thing as he glared at Kyoya who was standing with his phone open in his hand.

"For what reason do you speak out?" The judge asked slowly, eyeing the handsome boy as if he was some unwanted pest.

"The different living arrangement seems to have arrived," Kyoya said casually and calmly, his eyes flicking to Masami quickly. Masami turned around to look at him unbelievably when suddenly the door to the courtroom opened wide. Her eyes did the same thing. She heard her mother gasp loudly as Masami's former superhero walked into the room.

As she walked in, Masami felt her breathing get harder and tears form into her eyes. Komaki had easily grown to be at least five feet seven inches tall. She had soft pale skin, a heart shaped face with beautiful features such as her full lips and gorgeous gray eyes under a dark set of eyelashes. And she was so well dressed. Her well curved body was covered in a strapless, slim, tight fitted black dress with a high slit on the side of her leg. Over it she wore a blood red jacket cut short below her chest and strappy red pumps. Her hair, a jet-black color she shared with Masami, was silkily running to her mid-back, half way tied back with a red rose pin. She walked with a slight hip sway and head raised high, proud and confident. This was her sister, Komaki Yamaguchi.

Even the judge gawked and stared as Komaki entered the room and stood by Masami, looking evenly at him.

"And you are?" The judge stumbled over himself.

"My name is Komaki Soramiya, though my maiden name is Yamaguchi," Her voice was crisp but delicate. "I'm Masami's older sister."

"Ko-ma-ki!" Madoka screeched, earning the attention of everybody in the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, good afternoon Mother, good to see you again too," Komaki said casually although her eyes danced with displeasure and hate.

"You shouldn't be here!" Madoka ordered but Komaki only smiled and shrugged.

"Yes and you should be jail," Komaki agreed with the causality somebody would say "It might rain today" and turned to the judge with a polite smile, "But there are many wrong things with the world."

"You are her older sister, you say?" The judge checked Komaki out, in a good way or bad way, Masami didn't know. Komaki nodded. "And you are willing to take in Masami Yamaguchi into your care?"

"I am," She answered quickly. Masami felt her heart leap. The judge stared at her wearily and Komaki sighed, stepping closer to the judge, looking at him equally and said, "I don't know what has been going on in these past trials, I was only called for a few days ago. But I can you this, your honor; you do not believe Madoka Yamaguchi is in the wrong. You are blinded by money and society and you think of her as innocent. You have no idea what pain both physically and mentally she has caused on a child—"

"KOMAKI!" Madoka screamed. Komaki talked louder.

"—you think you are doing right by possibly deeming her innocent but you are only putting more evil into this world. My sister has suffered for so long, enduring the pain that woman has caused on her and you aren't doing anybody any favors by setting her free," Komaki stopped talking for a few seconds before looking at the jury and saying, "Maybe it wasn't my place to talk but I did what I could. Now it's up to you, whether you wish to put more wood to the fire burning a child to pieces or be the water that puts dies it out, it's all up to you." She turned on her heel and walked to sit in the back.

There was a long moment of silence where Madoka was ready to lash out. It was an odd moment in Masami's life when the judge asked the jury to go to the back room and draw a conclusion and they refused. The speaker stood up and said that they had already had their verdict. Whether there was money, bribes and lies in the courtroom, Masami realized none of it mattered when they announced Madoka guilty of both physical and mental abuse of Masami Yamaguchi.

Madoka went crazy as the judge explained the terms, her sentence in prison, and the heir to the fortune she had (big surprise it was Masami) but Masami wasn't listening. She didn't care as the security guards took Madoka away, screaming and threatening to kill her which didn't help her cause at all. She didn't hear the people around her, congratulating her, hugging her, and leaving. She was completely out of it until almost everyone was gone except for the host club standing behind her and Yume and Komaki talking by the doors but they left soon.

"Masa-chaaaaaaan!" Hunny cried, hugging her tightly.

It was then Masami started to cry. She hugged Hunny back and cried, relived, confused but free. She hugged each member of the host club. Mori's hug was tight, Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to cry as well and hugged Masami for a long time till Tamaki had to pry her away from them, she hugged Tamaki as he went on about justice and victory and finally Haruhi, long and hard, crying into her. She had to walk halfway to the door to talk Kyoya, standing alone and looking down at his cell phone.

"You're crying," He said bluntly as he closed his phone and slid it into his pocket, turning to her with a relaxed look. "Why?"

"I'm happy?" Masami guessed. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Masami waved a hand for him to let it go. "It doesn't matter. It's just…sad. I'm sad but happy. She was a horrible mother, she wasn't even a mother but I wish that she could have been. I wish she would have been able to hug me, never hurt me, protect me from people who did. I wish she would have been better."

"But she wasn't, and she never will," Kyoya reasoned, lowering his voice and leaning down a little bit. "We don't always get what we wish for."

Masami stared at his shirt then slowly looked up at him, eyes slightly swollen, cheeks flushed and nose red, but she looked adorable. "Do you want to know what I wish for right now?"

"Amuse me," He smiled suavely.

"Hug me?" Masami asked, blinking tears away. She wiped them with her long sleeves and sniffled quietly.

Kyoya chuckled and brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and, for once, not caring about others and held her. "You ask for too much."

Masami laughed into him as she closed her eyes and just hugged Kyoya. They stood there together as Hunny started planning with Haruhi and Mori where they were going next to celebrate. Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Tamaki when they noticed Masami and Kyoya hugging a few feet away from them.

"Would you look at that," Hikaru grinned a Cheshire Cat smile.

Kaoru followed his movements, "Looks like Masami and Kyoya are getting a little too comfortable with each other."

Tamaki stopped talking and turned around to look at them. He looked surprised for a moment before his expression softened into a smile, knowing and content.

"When you look at them from here—"

"—and the way they're standing,—"

"—they look like a couple, don't they?" They chimed together. They laughed, holding their stomachs and patting Tamaki, who was still watching Kyoya and Masami, on the back. They came up from air and wiped laughing tears from their eyes.

"Yeah right, as if they'd ever be together," Hikaru laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, what do they both always say? When pigs fly in frozen hell?"

"Pigs haven't learned to fly yet," Tamaki said softly. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to look at him, stopping their laughter. He looked so serious when he spoke. When he turned to look at them, he looked a little sad. Because Tamaki knew the truth, the truth Kyoya might have not been okay with him saying out loud but there was a need to. Because Hikaru and Kaoru, and only Hikaru and Kaoru, needed to be told so they wouldn't be so ignorant as to say something wrong and make things complicated. They needed to know the truth. "But hell froze over…a long time ago…"

* * *

**_I told you quite a few chapters ago to watch out for a line and that was "When pigs fly in frozen hell" and now it's been used again!~ :)_**

**_You guys have NO idea how long I have waited to write the ending of this chapter, I was so happy when I got here. Now the next chapter is going to be a little more complicated to write since it's all Kyoya and mainly flashbacks with a little modern scene at the end. So it's gonna take time to remember moments, write it then go back and fill it with long SAT words. How fun. But I hope you look forward to it._**

**_I'm sorry for the lame ass way I wrote the verdict of the jury, that sucked, I know. But I had no idea how to say and I thought to myself "It's something so simple, cause in the end it won't matter." Doesn't make sense huh? It did in my head. You don't wanna go in there._**

**_Well, moving on, thank you SO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed and will review to tell me what you thought, if you don't, that's perfectly fine too. I hope you read the chapters to come and support the story (me too!) as it goes on. _**

**_~Much love and kisses_**

**_E-chan_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_I'm so sorry, it took longer than I expected to update ;O; _**

**_Yeah, see, I figured it would be so easy to write something in Kyoya's point of view but it KILLED ME! ;_; I couldn't write for five minutes without erasing and yelling at the screen that it was stupid, but it wasn't stupid! I was stupid, anyways. The chapter was finished when an AMAZING person on quizilla sent me a banner and it's beautiful, guys! Amazing! It's awesome and it made me want to finish the chapter (which I did) so yeah...thing is, I can't attach pictures here or put a link so I have NO IDEA how I'm going to show you guys =,=;;;; _**

**_Anyways, about the chapter...tons of repetition on what Kyoya decides and says, I suppose. It goes through the whole series as of yet and what he thought at the moment instead of what you read, it explains a lot more of what he was thinking, that is. Writing this was extremely difficult so please go easy on me. I'm pretty sure I didn't use enough SAT words, but I did my best! So I hope you enjoy and please enjoy the rest of this story. I really hope it's to your liking [;_;]_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Frozen Hell**

**=Kyoya's p.o.v=**

_"__Even the most collected, cold person can act ridiculously, Ohtori."_

I wonder if she knew how right she was when she said that. Although I already knew this. How people act when they're in love, I know they don't think. Their actions are solely based on feelings, rushes of adrenaline given to them by emotions controlling their every thought of common sense. Nobody seems to be safe when they're in love with somebody. People act most unreasonable. The same goes for me.

It's nothing but cruel irony that the most unromantic member of the host club would fall in love first. Then again, I didn't fall in love so quickly, but I knew the feeling of being attracted to someone when I felt it. And I did feel it. I felt it the moment I met "Masashi" Yamaguchi.

It was nothing drastic, no fireworks went off in my head, my heart didn't stop beating, my thoughts made perfect sense and I didn't loose every power to speak when I saw her, but there was a small voice in the very back of my head, barely above a whisper, that cried to be heard when she turned around and I met her for the very first time.

I knew "Masashi" was a girl from only minutes of watching her. I amused myself by pretending I didn't know what her real gender was and even fashioned the twins an entertaining game to tests the strengths of Masami and see what sort of character she was. I knew she and Haruhi were close friends though I pretended to know little and told myself that I was merely playing along to occupy the spare time I had with something mildly interesting. My participation had nothing to do with the slight attraction I felt for her, I knew that it would soon be over. Masami as "Masashi" had good qualities but nothing worthy enough to tempt me. It would all be over all too quickly for me to even remember I was even attracted to her in the first place.

I pride myself on being prepared for anything that spontaneously comes at me; years of being Tamaki's close friend have trained me well to keep my temperament and composer at every whimsical scheme he, or anyone for that matter, threw at me. I'm the first person in this world of two—the person who tries to avoid the struggles and obstacles of life but if they are inevitable then I will prepare for the results and conduce a proper plan to return to where I once stood without loosing much. No matter what happened in my life, I wouldn't be fazed by it, it wouldn't change who I was and what I wanted to achieve and I would have _complete_ control of the situation.

But I had no control in this.

It is one of my many habits to detach myself from any emotion or connection of bonding as best I can when wanting to achieve something in my favor. Because emotions are just senseless mind-sets for soft and kind people, like Tamaki, and they get in the way when you are about to make an important decision. They are the conscious that keeps you from moving onward when you are about to make a decision because you have attached yourself to someone or something that would be harmed if you make the certain pronouncement. It stops you. It controls you. Feelings control you.

They started to control me.

It happened quickly and quietly. One day, one moment, that voice in the back of my head was barely above a murmur that didn't distract me from anything and suddenly without a single warning, it was screaming at a volume of ultimate disturbance. It all happened one moment when I was talking to Tamaki about another of his capricious proposals. He turns to Masami to confide in her opinion, nothing out of the ordinary, but when I turned to look at her suddenly everything changed. She—or he at the time—looked different. Everything about her was different and felt myself being drawn to her. That's when everything changed.

Whenever she looked at me with her large green eyes it seemed like my heart wouldn't slow down from its rushed beating, when she smiled over the simplest things I wanted to be able to make her smile again, anything to make her happy, whenever she got close I wanted to hold her to me and never let her go. I started liking her so much I began to hate her.

I suppose it doesn't make sense that I despised Masami with every inch of my being because I was attracted to her. But this was the way unreasonable manner I reacted with. I was beginning to get carried away by the emotions I so long detached myself from. I was loosing control of who I was to please the girl disguised as a boy. A boy! I was disgusted by the sick demented idea of being attracted to someone who lived their life as a male though they were really a woman. I hated her for everything she was and I openly showed it to her.

I snapped back at her, I glared when I could; I tried everything possible to get her to hate me. To hate who I was to her because if she hated me then there was no reason for me to continue being engrossed by her. I wanted her to hate me as much as I hated her. But that damn fool would never stop. She would always find a way to talk to me, to forgive and though we fought many times she always came back to me. Always smiling, always winning the battle I was trying so hard to come out victorious in.

There was some point that I lost it enough to visit her the day of the physical exam and push her to tell me that she was a woman, pretending I only found out about it myself. I wanted her to tell me so I could understand that she was a woman but no matter what I did she would always be a man in the eyes of everyone. No matter how the attraction grew on her, she would always be imprisoned by locks I would never be able to open. My logic didn't make sense to me either, I knew I was starting to loose everything I had judgment on. I left her that day, hoping that with some closure I could finally get over her. She was a man after all.

I thought I had finally left behind anything that tied me to being fascinated by Masami. Time went on and I overlooked few signs that my liking to her was still there but it wasn't until the day that I discovered Tamaki almost kissing her that I realized my attraction to her had never left.

Seeing them so close, so intimate…I don't think I had ever wanted to kill Tamaki before that day. It took all of my will power and composure to not murder the stupid Frenchman that night. He is my best friend and he didn't know what he was doing but the mere thought of them kissing made me sick. The thought of any other man kissing Masami revolted me.

I started to understand that at this point I was starting to like her more than I should have but I didn't give up and simply stuck to my plan of making her hate me before I let my emotions get the best of me. But it seemed like every time I set my mind on the solution to this problem something in the damn world would go against me and bring her to me. The night we were at the summer house—when she had a panic attack and ended up hugging me—was the first of many times things started going against me. When she started to mutter to love her, my heart was in my throat and I was tempted to tell her I did.

I couldn't sleep that night, for I kept reminding myself what a moronic idiot I was acting like. When she told me that we should start over as friends the next day, I remember a great wave of relief washed over me but was soon followed by a great ache in my heart. Though I don't usually believe in God, I considered that her proposition to start over as friends was a sign from him that whatever "relationship" I had thought about in my vaguest of dreams was not meant to happen. I was pretty content with this. This was the answer.

Then the world set out to prove me wrong again. It seemed to be the way everything in my life was starting to be like, giving me the answer then slamming it in my face, mocking me for believing that was the real explanation when really it was just a distraction before the real impact came to me.

I shortly realized, after we came back from the summer home, that this was a helpless situation. The attraction I felt for Masami was too strong to go away. I discovered this the day she helped me out by fixing my hair for the brainless idea Tamaki had to stop Haruhi from joining the Zuka Club. There was some point when everything went quiet, everybody disappeared and all I could see was her. Because no other person in the room mattered, the only important person to me was her. All I needed was her.

"_I like Masashi…" I had told Tamaki one day, suddenly and without thinking. The words were out of my mouth even before I realized I was talking and I remember the heavy silence there was between us as I stared out the glass wall in my room while Tamaki stared at me with a blank stare._

"_That's good," He had whispered back, softly and contently. His blank expression had turned to a foolish smile he always wore when he was most happy._

"_I mean like, as in being physically and emotionally attracted to her."_

"_I knew what you meant," Tamaki nodded. _

_I turned to look at him with an incredulous look. He understood what I meant yet he couldn't comprehend other's feelings towards Haruhi much less his own for her. "It doesn't disgust you?"_

"_Should it?" He had asked back as if I had just asked who he was and what he was doing in my house though had been friends for a while._

"_She's a man," I answered back, wondering why I was trying to convince Tamaki how wrong my attraction to Masami was when I was trying to accept it._

"_She's a woman who is forced to live as a man," Tamaki reasoned, not really fazed by my defense. "She has many marvelous traits and qualities about her, she's charming and beautiful, why shouldn't you like her?"_

"_She's a—"_

"_Yes, but eventually one day she won't," He had smiled again when I turned to look at him. "Hold out for that day, I'm sure it'll come one day. And if doesn't turn out, so what? Looking back when you do find your true love, I'm sure you'll agree that your first love was wonderful." _

It was wonderful but nothing wonderful came without its pains. I kept quiet about my attraction to Masami and Tamaki didn't say a word. Although that didn't stop him from quietly playing "match maker" whenever he could. The day he said he couldn't make it to our study groups whenever our English professor assigned us the litterateur questions was one of them. Masami's questions were right on mark how conflicted I felt at that moment that I couldn't really convince myself it wasn't fate.

Helping her answer her questions was a struggle though I'm positive she never realized this. It was hard to respond to her and not think about the questions in perspective of us. I went home that night and thought about it everything clearly. What was going on, what it was doing to me, what I was gaining, what I loosing and what did I have to do.

I felt incredibly unintelligent while I figured things out that night. Was liking someone really that hard? Was it so difficult as to take all my time and energy just to figure out how to approach her, talk to her, be with her? I suppose that's when I realized that this was the situation. That liking her was the situation I was trying so hard to fix, to avoid and coming up with solution after solution trying to understand what my next step should be. I needed to give up and plan for the result. I was finally going to give up the battle I fought so hard to win. I had been defeated.

I explained it to her vaguely the day when my father and Madoka had a reunion. She had no idea what I was saying, maybe I didn't either. All I understood was that I wanted her by me. I had finally accepted that no matter how many answers I thought I'd found, none of them were right if they didn't include her being by my side. I gave up trying to push her away and now all there was to do was formulate ways to bring her to me. But life didn't make it easier, it made it painful harder.

I suppose it does take something to be usurped away from you to realize how much you treasured, valued and adored that thing. How much you loved it. It was when Daichi Sasahara took away Masami that I apprehended how much I was in love with her. The thought of her and Sasahara together revolted me and I was once filled with hatred again. Hatred towards him for taking her away from me, hatred towards her for being so brainless as to choose _him_, hatred towards myself for not taking her sooner.

"_You don't need to worry about it, I think," Tamaki had said while we were out having lunch during summer break._

_The sky had looked as if it were about to storm. After his talk of calling Masami by her last name and his attempts to call her, he figured out what was upsetting me and went on to console me about it…whatever consolation it was._

"_Everything is going wrong in their relationship and yet she stands that it's meant to be," I murmured, tapping my fingers on the glass cup. "If I didn't know any better, I think it's an indication I should cease to continue feeling this irrational lure to her."_

"_Don't talk that way, think positive!" Tamaki urged. "I don't think Masashi is right in this relationship and one she'll see that. It brings her incredible pain, I can see it, besides I have a hunch about it and father is never wrong about his hunches, am I, mother?"_

I had to smile at that. Frankly, he had been wrong ones or twice, possibly more than that, but he truly believed it wouldn't work out and as selfish as it may sound, I would have agreed with him by any means at that point. Anything to know that one day Masami wouldn't be with that bastard.

_"Wake it up, Ohtori, a criminal with a cold, stone heart can't sleep! They have no conscience. Oh, but wait, you don't even HAVE a heart!"_

She was right. At that point, I really had no heart within me because she was in possession of it. That was how pathetic I was, I was thinking hackneyed expressions such as stating that I no longer had a heart because she had it. I even resorted to taking such well care of the flowers Kazumi had given me the night Masami and Sasahara…began their relationship, for lack of better words. I kept thinking that if they belonged to me, one day Masami would too. I had to be careful as to how I approached Masami knowing that I despised the idea of her and Sasahara, come on too strong and she would know how strong my feelings were for her, go forward weak and she would think I couldn't careless about what she did or who she was with. And not caring about her contradicted everything she meant to me and how much I valued everything her life was worth.

I used to think there was something off about Madoka Yamaguchi, something about her always seemed different and not in a good way. My father would talk about her in a positive light but every time I saw her, my judgment couldn't help but think negative of her. I never understood why, I like to at least observe a person before forming a negative or positive opinion of their person. It is a foolish thing to say—not to mention completely ridiculous—that I might have never enjoyed Madoka's company because of what harm she was doing to the woman I love.

Masami had become so utterly important to me, seeing her hurt made my heart ache in a way I had never felt it. It felt as if someone had clenched their dirty hand around it and was gripping the life out of me, it hurt to think of her being unhappy, it hurt to see her bloody damaged and it hurt to know I couldn't do anything to stop it from hurting. She was the only one who could do it; she was the only one who could set herself free but I promised myself that I wouldn't let her go no matter how long it took.

Thankfully it didn't take too much time; my patience for her stubbornness was growing thin, no matter how much I loved her. I suppose you can call it anxiety. I was anxious for the day she would be free to take. Of course, then she had to go and forget everything that had happened in her life but things still worked out in my favor. For some odd reason, one even I can't explain, she seemed to favor me while she was in her state of memory loss. I was grateful for the possibility of being liked by Masami but shortly realized that it wasn't her, Masami wasn't truly there. I presume that was the reason I couldn't kiss her back when she kissed me in the gardens that day, because I was very well aware that it wasn't Masami's true person kissing me. The Masami I knew, the one I loved, wouldn't be so quick to take such actions. It would take time.

"_She's a woman now, y'know," Tamaki smiled one day while we were waiting for the rest of the host club to finish setting up their areas for another day in the club. I was sitting at my table, reading, when he decided to confront me about the subject I knew he had been eager to broach since Masami regained her memory and moved in with my family weeks ago._

"_I do realize this," I murmured, my eyes scanning to make sure none of the other hosts were around. Tamaki was the only one I confined in about my attraction to Masami. "And you dare to bring it up now, why?"_

"_Because it's been weeks since she's become acknowledged as a woman and yet you sit here, alone while she could very well be by your side," He had pressed, sitting on the seat in front of me._

"_Please don't expect me to entertain you," I sighed, closing my book shut and placing it next to me. I leaned back against my seat and looked Tamaki squarely. _

_He blinked and said with a serious face, "What do you feel now that she's right under your roof but she isn't yours."_

"_I feel…" I had to pause. How did I feel? Did I even feel anything? No, I did. I knew I did, but what was the word for it. There wasn't just one damn word to describe how I felt. No, there was. One simple word to sum it all up. "Conflicted."_

_His face twisted into confusion. "Conflicted?"_

"_Yes, conflicted," I nodded, looking where Hikaru and Kaoru were bothering Haruhi while Hunny wheeled around them happily and Mori looked on that nobody got hurt. There lives seemed so simple at the moment. Nothing seemed to conflict them. "She's living under the same roof as me, she's only steps away from my room but she's still…"_

"_Far away?" He asked, leaning forward to understand what I was saying._

_I nodded. "I figured it would be easier to court her when she was recognized as a woman but frankly I have no idea what I'm doing." I started to rant. "It isn't any easier than when she was a man, now everything I do will have some effect on her. Good or bad, I'll never know. And I have no idea what I'm doing again, how should I talk to her? What would interest her? When I do attempt to do something kind towards her, it always seems so strange once it has been performed and yet she always seems to smile. But is it a smile of friendship or something more? And look at me now, worrying about what a smiles means! Next I'll be fussing about what happens when she stands next to me, what it means when she looks at an other man—speaking of which, what if another boy dares to…flirt with her and what if he gets her attention before I do? It isn't any easier and it's draining the energy out of me and I have no idea what it means."_

_I was red, I could feel it. I was stressed, frustrated and red. I had been talking so fast my breathing started to scatter. I turned my head away, trying to get myself together when I heard Tamaki start to laugh. I turned to him and saw him looking quite pleased and his chuckle border of a loud laughter. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled widely. _

"_What is it?" I asked, bordering on loosing my patience with the blonde Frenchman._

_He only beamed wider and leaned forward. "You really love her, don't you?"_

_Maybe that was the explanation I was looking for all along. I loved her. And loving someone meant that nothing made sense, if it did then maybe it wasn't really love. I suppose it was time for my life to confuse me and faze me, I've had complete control over it till now. _

_Looking Tamaki in the eye evenly, I smiled and nodded. "I love her."_

And this was the honest and unshakeable truth. I was in love with Masami Yamaguchi. She meant more to me than the world; everything she was is everything I need. It's a strange feeling, sometimes bothersome and always present but I have learned that I wouldn't want to exchange it for anything in the world.

But I know that where I stand I now isn't where I would like to be in my relationship with Masami. I know I think more fondly of her than she does of me but I also understand that I can't just push all my feelings on her. I'm ready to wait for as long as I have to until she finally feels the same thing for me, that is if she ever does return my feelings. And if she doesn't, I will attempt suicide for the fact that I have wasted too much time distressed about nothing and my life, at this point, will be worth nothing.

I'm hoping this leads somewhere…

There was a knock at my door as I was sitting on my couch in my room while reading some book Masami had said was good. So far I hadn't really gotten the point of it, but once I started something it was rather hard to stop half way. I closed the book and turned to see Fuyumi peeking her head around the door.

"What is it, Fuyumi?" I asked, wondering if her answer would be something that made sense.

She came into the room and closed the door behind her carefully. She turned back to me and started to walk towards me, slowly. "I should be asking you why you're still here."

"This is my room…"

"But Masami's moving out today," She stopped a few steps shortly from the couch, leaning down slightly as to emphasize her point. She had made a good point at that, Masami was moving out today.

Without answering her, I went to stare out the large glass wall. It seemed such a short time ago that she had first moved in. Now, so quickly and sudden, she was moving out. Well, not so suddenly, a week had passed since the last trial and all the arrangements of Masami moving out had been made, although I did try to detach myself as much as I could from them. Thinking of her being even more out of my reach troubled me, so I thought it best I didn't linger where I would be uncomfortable.

A secret I kept to myself was that I could have very easily found Komaki in a matter of hours, she really wasn't that hard to find—God knows why Masami didn't try herself—but I assume it was my attraction towards Masami that delayed me from searching from her as soon as I found out she had a sister. I wanted to delay her moving to have her under my reach at least for a while longer. A while had passed, she was moving on.

"You should go see to her," Fuyumi said quietly, her tone gentle as though she was thinking that if she was any firmer with me, I would make my mind not to see Masami. "She asked for you." This caught my attention. I turned to look at my sister quizzically. "Kyoya, honestly. Please go and see her, she's frantic about seeing her sister again and much more, living with her. The girl can't walk around the room without tripping over something."

"All right, I'll go," I sighed, pushing myself off the couch and brushing invisible dust off myself. I passed Fuyumi and she gave me a proud smile.

Walking down the hall, I thought about how it was a silent agreement between me and my sister to never speak about my love towards Masami. She's my sister and she had easily figured it out without the need for me to tell her. And thinking about that, there was only one time when it was brought up. It was the day after Masami had moved in with us and she had asked me what my plans were, as if I considered how to romance Masami while she was under my roof. I didn't answer her, only told her to get out of my room.

Thinking about it now, I still had no idea. I wasn't going to do nothing but I wasn't going to suddenly become Tamaki and start showering Masami with all the love and devotion my heart felt for her, just thinking about it slightly disgusted me. It's a wonder the whole Over-the-top Prince Charming act works for Tamaki, I would never consider acting like that, myself. But I was going to do something. Don't know what; don't care what, just something.

"Ah, ah…ack!"

I turned into Masami's room as she tripped over a small box and landed on her face. I stopped at the doorway and glanced at her. She twitched on the ground and laid flat, letting out a long and panicked groan. I tried my best to stop from chuckling but her act got the best of me and I started to laugh. She looked up and my heart skipped a beat from the stare of those beautiful green eyes. They seemed to get brighter as I walked into the room.

"Kyoya!" She cried, sitting up quickly. I liked the way my name sounded whenever she said it. I walked closer to her and extended a hand for her to take. She smiled and took it gladly, placing her soft hand in mind. "I'm so glad you're here, Kyoya! I'm so nervous, I'm shaking. I really needed you to be here."

God, I love her.

And I probably will for a while to come. I don't know how love works, I don't know how to control and I don't want to control it. All I know is that I'm in love and I want her by my side. It's nothing but cruel irony that the most unromantic member of the host club would fall in love first. Then again, I didn't fall in love so quickly, but I knew the feeling of being attracted to someone when I felt it. And I did feel it. I felt it the moment I met "Masashi" Yamaguchi.

"Honestly, you can be so dependent sometimes," I teased although my tone wasn't so kind. Her smile faltered for a second but before long it appeared again. She nodded and smiled even bigger. "Don't worry though, I'm here."

And I always be here. I don't plan on leaving her side ever. I, Kyoya Ohtori, have fallen in love. The girl I love means more than everything in this world for me and I want her to be happier than any other girl I know. She doesn't like me now, but someday she will. She is the spring that has melted my frozen hell and I will wait for the flowers to bloom until the day she is mine.

* * *

**_*wheezing*_**

**_I-IT'S DONE! It's done! *dances around a bonfire* And never again will I attempt to write in Kyoya's point of view, you have my word! Anyways, I tried my best and I know he repeats a lot of things he says, makes up his mind and changes his mind then goes back to the same conclusion. I kinda wanted it to be that way, repetition. Cause he has NO idea what the hell he's doing and I wanted to show that. I'm pretty sure feeling "love" would faze Kyoya a little bit, I think so. _**

**_I KNOW! PLEASE COME HERE IF YOU WISH TO SEE THE PICTURE I DREW OF MASAMI AND THE BANNER SOMEONE MADE ME! Are you here? Good, you better be! So what you need to do is go on the Deviant Art website and search for "Masami Yamaguchi". Search right and a picture of three girls wearing the yellow Ouran uniform will show up (The use account being MuzikosRito). Click on that picture and "Ooh" and "Aah" to your hearts content! (S-Sorry, my drawings aren't that good ;O;) Then, somewhere else in my gallery there will be the banner "MasamixKyoya Banner" and hey-THAT'S THE BANNER! So you can "Aww" and "Whoa" as much as you want and be happy! BAZINGA!  
_**

**_Pleeeeeease stick around for the other chapters, review and tell me how good (or bad) I did on this, but overall please just enjoy the story. Slowly but surely, we are making our way to the real end ;_;(I'll try and put the banner on the next chapter) _**

**_~BAZINGA_**

**_E-chan_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_For the most part, filler chapter. It's a page and a half less than what you're used to (yes, you can clap =,=) and I'm not very good at describing places and such (I lack the talent ;O;) so just think the Derbyshire mansion but better, bigger and oh so slightly more modern (You'll see what I mean XD)_**

**_Anyways, yes a filler chapter. You meet two new characters who may or may not be important to the series. Not a lot of Kyoya, but I figured it'd be okay and just fill the next chapter with him. So in other words, I had no idea what to write and this ended up being this. Please don't hate it, but when you get down to the bottom, you guys might hate me...All right, anyways, please enjoy the filler chapter in which things are slightly awkward...XD_**

**_Enjoy, desu!~_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: In which things are slightly awkward**

Masami figured she'd have to leave Ouran.

It made her sad, she teared up at some point, but she figured that's what she would have to do. To think she would have to leave the people who had helped her out so much. Just when everything was, in the slightest way, coming together, she would be pulled apart from it.

Packing to leave and move in with Komaki killed her. She hadn't seen her sister in so long, her sister hadn't wanted to see her in so long, and it scared her silly to suddenly realize they were going to be living in together. When she had first seen Komaki, Masami's first thoughts were about how different she looked. She looked so elegant and poised, rich and cultured but the chances of her being Ouran Academy rich were highly unlikely.

This was why her initial reaction to Komaki's house was to want to puke.

The house was _enormous_, bigger than she ever expected and it was only getting bigger as the car drove closer to it. It was absolutely beautiful—breathtaking in its own way. It was an old fashioned mansion, seeming to be built of some sort of chalky white rocky-brick looking stone and looked a lot like the Derbyshire manor she had seen in the movie _Pride and Prejudice_, only _much_ bigger with more towers and curved structure towards the ends and back.

Trees were neatly trimmed and placed at the correct distance so as to not seem overcrowded but still looked effervescent and blooming. Various colors and types of flowers were planted around the driveway in a beautiful pattern and the mansion was marvelously carved with old fashioned designs.

When they had pulled up to the mansion, Masami felt her knees go weak and she wasn't even standing. She then dearly wished that Kyoya would have accompanied her to the house but he had denied when she had asked him. Something about not liking happy, corny family reunions. Masami wished she told him that there wasn't going to be anything happy between her and Komaki.

Komaki's mansion really wasn't that far from Kyoya's house, maybe twenty minutes tops and it should be closer to Tamaki's manor when she thought about it. The twins and the other hosts should have been in a close range too. At that moment, waiting in the car, she felt like nothing much changed. But she knew that stepping out and entering, it would become a whole different world.

The greetings were awkward, there was such silence in the air it was almost as if someone could have cut tension with a knife and all hell would explode. Masami didn't know if there was going to be a moment of peace until she met Komaki's husband, Yanda.

He was a young, handsome man—tall and slim built with a mess of jet-black hair, white complexion and bright blue eyes; wearing a gray t-shirt with an abstract graphic design on it, faded jeans and sandals at the present time. And he seemed like such a fun person to be around. So after Komaki left, she had gone to college, Masami knew that much. She had no idea that her sister ended up filthy rich, not to mention married to someone so different from her. Masami could just tell, Komaki was more professional and elegant but Yanda looked extremely playful and happy. How in the world had that relationship happened?

Yanda seemed to be so full of life, which was why he led the tour of the mansion while Komaki followed closed by and Masami trailed not to far behind.

During the whole tour of the house, Masami was left speechless every time. Everything was beautifully decorated, carefully placed and thoughtfully put where it needed to be. Paintings that must have been worth thousands of dollars hung on the walls of the hallways, furniture especially made from some fancy European country were used in almost every room, the rug covering the halls and rooms and the ceramic tiling in the bigger "family" rooms must have been worth millions. She knew it wasn't much different than what her mother had, not much different than where the hosts lived but it seemed so strange since it all belonged to someone who she thought would have never made it far.

"And this is your room," Yanda announced as he pushed open two large double doors.

Masami honestly didn't know what to expect but whatever she didn't expect was definitely not what she was seeing. The room was gigantic and the wall directly straight from them was a half circle. It had a bunch of windows but not so many as to seem too much. She had a beautiful, comfortable-looking king sized four post canopy bed, wonderful furniture made from the finest cherry wood, an amazing entertainment center, an extremely soft-looking shaggy rug and possibly everything a growing girl teenager could ever want without the room looking overcrowded.

Turning to the left wall, she saw she even had the French double doors leading out to a huge balcony overlooking their astounding backyard. She walked closer into it and couldn't help but smile—she had been trying to keep a straight face throughout the entire tour.

"And over here we have your closet," Yanda said, walking over to the right wall from the door and heading over to French double doors and opening them. Masami, though far away, could see the closet was the size of a master bedroom in a regular upscale house. Walking closer to the room, she saw it might have been bigger. "And this door right here connects to the bathroom," He pointed at a single door and opened it to show a small hallway illuminated by darling lamps and walked across to open the bathroom door.

Masami gawped, the bathroom was possibly bigger than the closet and it was so breathtakingly designed it almost did take Masami's breath away. She better focused her attention to Yanda so she wouldn't burst out crying in happiness. She knew she should have been used to the "huge-ness" of her room but the fact that for once it belonged to her, and it looked so homey, made her feel an assurance she hadn't felt in a long time.

"And that concludes the tour," Yanda finalized, placing his hands on his hips and turning back to Masami, his expression a little worried. "Everything's good with you, right?"

"Everything…is wonderful," Masami nodded, placing one of her hands on her elbow so as to make a four with her arms. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"I told you, you were worried about nothing, Yanda," Komaki's soft voice declared from the hallway. Masami turned around to see her standing at the doorway, her arms still crossed against her chest. "This room is every girls dream."

"And more," Masami added for jokes but Komaki didn't look amused. She turned back to Yanda with a small smile. "It's all just…amazing. Actually, there are no words to describe this place, it's indescribable."

"Good, good, great!" Yanda nodded, really happy with himself. He pointed at another set of French double doors and chuckled. "And those doors will lead back to the room."

They all walked out together. Masami spun around slowly, taking in the room once more and was spacing out when Komaki coughed. She turned to her sister and waited for her to speak.

"Our room is down the hall if you ever need anything, there are intercoms to communicate around the entire manor," Komaki explained, her words clipped. She looked around as if she needed to remember something to say but ended up shaking her head and turning around sharply. "All right, that is it. Dinner should be done soon; we'll call you when it's time." And she left.

Masami was tore between crying and laughing, but none seem to fit the situation so she stayed quiet, looking down at the soft floor. She heard a long sigh and looked back up to see Yanda looking a little sad. He met her eyes and shrugged.

"She normally isn't like that, she's nervous, y'know?" He assured. Masami shook her head. "She really is happy you're here. She designed most the room herself, but she kept freaking out because she never knew what you would like. Being separated for ten years and all, kinda hard to figure out what your interest are."

"How so?" Masami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, for all we know, you could have been an emo Goth with thirteen piercings, fishnet stockings and a night job as a prostitute," He grinned, carefree.

Masami twitched, feeling a chill run down her spine. She couldn't blame Yanda and Masami for thinking those things of her; she had to admit she had also, at some point, thought her sister could have been a drunk with leg hair and pregnant belly though she hadn't conceived. The imaginations the sisters had was astounding.

Yanda bid his farewell and left a few seconds later, leaving Masami to wonder around the room, touching everything and feeling her ownership over it. It was when she plopped down onto the bed, incredibly soft and comfortable, that her cell started to ring. She reached into her coat pocket—wondered why she hadn't taken it off—and answered to Haruhi.

"Moved in yet?"

"Well, seeing as to how Kyoya sent all my things early and all that was needed to be brought over here was me—yup, I'm settled," Masami shifted her position on the bed, pushing herself onto the center, sitting there in its hugeness. "And feeling utterly awkward."

"What happened? Komaki that bad?"

"No, well, she's not exactly welcoming but she's Komaki," Masami sighed, rubbing her temple with two fingers. "Although the Komaki I remember was either her being sweet and playful or leaving the house in a rage, so it doesn't give me much to work with."

"And the house?"

"Amazing. Just…breathtaking. Indescribable, actually, there are no other words to explain it," She breathed out, looking around her room. "The mansion—yes, mansion—looks like the big house that Darcy owns in _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Seriously?"

"Slightly more modern build and definite modern interior but its breathtaking, you really should come over," Masami said with a smile. She couldn't wait to tell the other hosts that she was staying in Ouran. "I just don't know how Komaki got all this."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, her tone slightly worried.

Masami paused a second to think about how she was going to say what she meant then began to talk. "Well, she's just so rich. And the guy she married, my in-law Yanda, is totally different from what I ever expected Komaki to marry. He's so funny and so much fun to be around plus he talks so much and is so expressive."

"He sounds familiar," She muttered back and Masami could just tell she was thinking of Tamaki and held in a laugh. "Anyways, isn't that a good thing? Having a good in-law?"

"I never said I was worried but yes, I am," Masami confessed, hanging her head low. "Because I don't know if Komaki really loves Yanda. You should have seen them, Komaki looked so uncomfortable and I'm not trying to judge but it doesn't seem like they're in love. I don't know if Komaki married because of love or because of his money."

Haruhi laughed. "Are you implying that Komaki's a gold-digger?"

"That's one way of looking at it but don't misunderstand," Masami brushed her hair back, switching her phone to the other ear. "I don't know, everything's so confusing right now. I'm moving in with my sister. I haven't seen her in such a long time."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"That's a lie."

"Yeah, pretty much but I'm not really sure what to do at this moment," Haruhi sighed at length. "All I can say is go with it. It'll be strange, it'll be awkward but it's your only choice. Don't try to over think it."

"You're asking the impossible," Masami chuckled but stopped quietly. She peered at the suddenly open door. They weren't they way before. She looked around the room and skimmed but didn't see anybody around. "Ah, hey, I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure. Bye."

Hanging up, she threw her legs over the bed when she closed in to the edge. As soon as she set them down, she heard a short and high pitched bark. She pulled her feet in quickly and looked over the edge to see a small, furry face with large black eyes and small adorable black nose. She tilted her head as the puppy tilted theirs.

"Hello?"

The puppy started barking like crazy and jumping up at her. She jumped back and threw her phone into the air and landed onto the soft carpet. Masami turned to it but it was too late, the dog had gotten to it first and had taken to the door with it. Masami jumped off the bed and ran after it but the puppy was fast. It ran all the way down the hall and turned into a room with an open door. Masami zoomed into the room. A guest room she presumed but it looked used though she didn't think much of it. The dog ran into what she assumed to be the bathroom and she ran after it. When she did, she began to regret it.

"What the hel—Who are you?"

Masami gawped as she blinked at a half naked man with a towel around his lower half. He was fairly tall, skinny and scrawny. He had short brown hair, tousled from being wet and large brown eyes, a rather beautiful color. Masami couldn't help but noticed he was slightly baby faced; his full cheeks and large eyes were proof. But she also noticed his wet, uncovered chest and backed up.

"I am s-so sorry, I w-w-was just chasing that d-dog!" She cried, covering her face with her hands and quickly spinning around.

"Wait, you're gonna—"

And Masami smacked into the edge of the wall, hitting it hard and falling back to the ground, banging her head against the tiled flooring. She opened her eyes for one second, blinked and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was on a bed. She opened her eyes and saw Yanda's worried face then Komaki's slightly concerned and finally the half naked guys who was not half naked anymore and now fully dressed and he didn't look pleased. She shot up and grabbed her head.

"What happened?" She asked, remembering vaguely the events that had occurred.

"Yanda, I trusted you. You said that your in-law was a sweet, refrained girl who wasn't at all hormone crazed and would not, for any reason, come into my room," The now fully dressed guy looked at Yanda skeptically. "And look at her now; she's in my room, on my bed and infecting my sheets. God only knows what bacteria she's carrying with her. Has she taken all her shots?"

"W-What?" Masami stammered.

The guy turned to look at her with the same frown. "I simply don't understand how that confused you."

"Masami, this is Keida," Yanda sighed, moving a hand to signal at the full cheeked boy. "He's a second year, like you, at Ouran and he happens to be staying with us while his parents are in Europe for the next weeks."

"I could have very well resided back at our mansion without difficulty. I don't know how it came to agreement that I stay here," The boy shook his head. Just from his tone of voice, he reminded Masami of someone she used to hate and now kinda liked though it all depended on what he said. Masami could just tell though that Keida was different from Kyoya in a way.

"You are staying here because last time you stayed alone, the CIA had to go to your house and take away that weird machine you built with that weird glowing yellow stuff," Yanda turned to Keida with a long sigh. Keida looked ready to defend himself but Yanda held a hand up. "I don't want to know what it was again, Keida. One time was enough."

"I told you thirteen times."

"And you should have stopped at the first." Yanda said flatly. He turned back to Masami with a soft expression. "Sorry about Toto taking your phone, he tends to be over excited when we have new people in the house."

"To…to?" Masami asked, tilting her head. She turned to see a tiny tea cup Yorkshire terrier in Komaki's arm. He had soft, warm brown tousled fur with specks of gold in it every so often and large brown eyes. He was actually quite adorable. Turning to Komaki, Masami noticed her phone was in her hands. The dog looked at Masami and started to pant, his little tail wagging with excitement. "Oh…he's your dog?"

"Yeah, but he likes Keida a lot," Yanda said.

Keida sighed and shifted the weight on his feet. "I don't understand why."

"I don't either," Yanda nodded, turning to Keida with a wide grin. Keida glared at Yanda and rolled his eyes. Yanda turned back to Masami and smiled. "You all right, though?"

"I'm fine," Masami nodded, rearing to the edge of the bed and jumping off. She dusted invisible dirt off her skirt and walked to Komaki, trying to avoid Keida's stare while blushing like mad. She had once seen Kyoya shirtless and wet, the thought made her face bloom into a crimson color, but this was different. She knew Kyoya but she didn't know Keida. And while Kyoya seemed indifferent about showing his beautifully sculpted upper body to Masami, Keida seemed to mind very much. Maybe because he wasn't as beautiful sculpted? Nah, he didn't even know she had once seen another guy shirtless.

"By the way Masami," Komaki called as Masami tried to leave the room without being noticed or seen, much less talked to again. "Please remember you start your therapy sessions with Dr. Jiromi starting next week on Tuesdays and Thursday and every other Sunday afternoon at six o'clock sharp. You better not be late, there will be a car to pick you up and take you there."

With a quick thank you, Masami hurried out the room. The last thing she heard was Keida complaining about having to live with an eccentric, psychotic girl who needs the useless money waste of therapy. She felt her skin heat up as she hurriedly walked down, her phone clenched tightly in her hand until it buzzed. She looked down and saw a text message from her savior. He always seemed to come at the right second when she most needed him. Sometimes Masami wondered what she would do without Kyoya.

**Is everything going well?**

He had asked.

Masami smiled at the phone and quickly texted back the real answer. She really didn't care which way he took it or if she was going to get lectured later on how selfish she was being. With Kyoya she knew, no matter the results, she could be truthful.

**No!**

**

* * *

**

_**Moment of truth: I'm taking a haitus **_

_**I don't want to, but I have to start summer homework and it's going to take up the rest of the summer and since I want to buckle down and do all my work on time and properly and not fail any classes, writing and updating will be hard. I'm really sorry, I know you guys have come so far and are just waiting for the end and I love you guys for that, but I love my parents staying together better and I do NOT want to see them fighting over my grades at any point soon. **_

_**Plus, if I fail or start to fall behind, that just means no more writing as a punishment so I'd rather update every so often than not update at all. I'm really sorry, once again, but it has to be done and it does kill me to leave you with such a crappy chapter, it really kills ;O;**_

_**So anyways, I'll try and make the next one (God only knows whenever I'll update) really really good and filled with Kyoya and fluff and God knows what else (I've been waiting to write fluff between them-don't worry, I won't let you down) so please stay with me. I mean, you've read this far, why not keep going? **_

_**Please review (though there isn't much to review about...) and just keep waiting and reading for the next chapter filled with Kyoya**_

_**~Till then with much love**_

_**E-chan **_


	48. Chapter 48

**_I figured I'd spare you and update this chapter I wrote a few days before I left for camp. _**

**_You meet a lot of new characters in this "second half" of the story as I call it. Anyways, still on haitus but I just figured I might as well put this up since you guys were really sweet in your reviews to me, I love you all SO MUCH!~ But you guys might really hate me as I look at how this story will end (Warning you now: there will be 60 chapters in total)  
_**

**_The chapter title rhymes, I laughed at it. Looking at it now, not much Kyoya in it but at least he's in here right? Okay!~ Um...nothing much to say than that, and I really feel like I should go and read The Jungle and it sucks. _**

**_Anyways, please enjoy!~ _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Sessions and Progressions**

The room was really neat.

A neat as in clean, organized and kinda perfect. It freaked Masami out.

It was a large squared room colored a light baby blue with three windows on one wall overlooking the city. On another wall it had three bookshelves filled with books on self help and ways to live a good life Next to the bookshelves was a small wooden table with a lamp, magazines and a tray of mini peppermint patties. The whole room smelled of peppermint.

In the middle of the room was a grayish blue carpet and on the carpet was a three seat light brown couch, which was really really comfortable, and a small coffee table with a pitcher of ice water, cups and a box of Kleenex. Across from the coffee table was a light brown single seat sofa, currently empty. Masami was waiting for the person to fill the empty seat.

It was the first day of her therapy session with Dr. Jiromi, whoever he (she?) was, and she was incredibly nervous.

Right after school, the car was there to pick her up, like Komaki said, but she had been shaking so badly while walking with the host club out of the building that they offered to go with them. Slowly it all started falling apart, Haruhi had to finish a book report plus go shopping before going home, Hikaru and Kaoru had a show to watch with their mother (as in fashion, live and in another city) and Mori and Hunny had some sort of martial arts class. The only ones who had followed the car and were now waiting for the session to be over were Tamaki and Kyoya. Masami felt bad for being such a nuisance to have to make them wait for her but she couldn't be happier.

"Ah, hello," A gentle male voice said.

Masami sharply turned around to see a handsome man in his late twenties with light brown hair, hazels eyes and round glasses perched on his nose. He wore black slacks, white shirt and navy blue cardigan for man. He seemed all right.

"Hello," She answered back, watching as he sat down on the empty couch. He wrote a couple of things down on the clipboard he was carrying and finally turned to her.

"Masami Yamaguchi, right?" He asked and Masami nodded. He smiled and it was charming. "Good, I'm glad you made it here. I'm Doctor Itsuki Jiromi, and I know they tell you to call me Dr. Jiromi but just call me Itsuki, all right?"

"If that's what you want," Masami agreed, shrugging her shoulders and looking off to the side. She didn't know how this was going to start. Already she felt uncomfortable and awkward.

Itsuki crossed his legs and looked at Masami's gauche position on the couch and frowned. "So shall we begin?"

Masami only nodded.

"Okay," Itsuki nodded and leaned forward on the seat. "So you know that you're here because I'm going to try my best to help you sort through your feelings and worries about your physical and mental abuse. I'm sure that if you are open with me, I can help you in the best way that I can to help you live a better life. And now that I've said the corny lines they instructed me to say, we can get started."

Masami let out a small laugh and Itsuki winked, leaning back against the back. He sighed and clicked his pen against the clipboard. "Do you want to tell me a little about yourself?"

The question stroke Masami odd. She heard it many times, she answered it many times but she just felt so strange. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She only stammered and gasped but no actual words formulated. She finally just shook her head and hung it low.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Itsuki assured, he hummed and looked around the room. "How about...where do you go to school?"

"Ouran Academy," She heard herself answering, still shifting gawkily. "I'm a second year there."

"Yes, good school. And that's your uniform, right?" He queered, pointing at the yellow dress. Masami nodded. "Now why are you wearing the white…under armor?"

Masami looked down to see her arms covered in the white under armor Fuyumi had bought her when Masami told her she wasn't comfortably showing her scarred arms to everyone. "It's…it's to hide my scars. The scars my…the scars Madoka made. I wear white under my uniform while we have to wear the short sleeves until most of my scars are gone. I usually wear some sort of tights when I'm not in school too. I never show much skin." She found herself saying but each word was hard to pronounce.

Itsuki wrote a few things down and turned his sweet eyes back on Masami. "And who's Madoka?"

Masami hesitated. She cleared her throat several times and squeaked several others when words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Finally, she took a deep breath and quickly spat out, "She was my mother."

Itsuki paused. Madoka Yamaguchi, no wonder the name sounded familiar. She was sent to the nice place with the nice doctors in the nice white jackets. If she ever got out of there, it was heard she would go to jail. Itsuki looked at Masami clearly and eyebrows went up. So this was her daughter. "Why do you call her by her first name?"

"I think it's because Kyoya told me to," Masami answered rather quickly. She surprised herself how easily she answered and smiled, pleased with herself. "Yeah, I think so."

"Kyoya? Why did he tell you to call her by her first name?"

"Because she wasn't a mother," Masami whispered, remembering carefully what Kyoya had told her. "She never loved me; her happiness came from hurting me. I can't call her my mother when she treated me so badly. She wasn't a mother, she wasn't _my_ mother."

"I see…" He wrote it down and the session kept going.

Itsuki found that on some questions, Masami had a really hard time answering. Others, such as school and extra activities, she would skim through like nothing bothered her. But all throughout the session she was a little uncomfortable. Scratch that, a lot. She would always fidget and move around in her seat, reach out to drink water and push her hair behind her ear, in front, behind, in front.

Observing her, Itsuki found her adorable. She was the cutest thing, cutest patient, he had ever attended to. She was little awkward at the moment but at time she would give in. Itsuki realized, when there came a knock on the door, that he would look forward to the next meeting they had.

"Excuse me?"

At the sound of the voice, Masami perked up and quickly twisted her body to turn around. Itsuki looked towards the door to see a handsome boy with black hair, gray eyes and glasses holding the door open. Looking back at Masami he notice her posture changed almost automatically. It became more relaxed and fluid. Itsuki stared at Masami then turned to the boy.

"Kyoya," She said, her voice light. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disrupt but it seems that her session for today is ways over, so I was making sure everything's all right," Kyoya suavely said, never missing a step.

Behind him, a slightly taller and equally handsome boy with blonde hair and purple-blueish eyes appeared, his face more concerned than the raven haired boy.

"Masami, are you okay?" He asked, peeking his head into the room.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know what time it was," She laughed, standing up and brushing herself off. She turned to Itsuki and bowed. "Thank you for your time, I'll be back on Thursday."

"Yes, of course," Itsuki smiled and watched as Masami walked out the door with the two boys following behind her. He wrote another few things down and set his clipboard aside, looking at the clock on the wall. Counting the seconds, he found that there were around 50 more hours until their next session.

**=Ouran Academy=**

"These are the last books we need," Masami heaved as she set down three heavy text books on the fancy desk of the Ouran library.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Masami had been assigned a complicated team essay assignment on the structure of the atom, the way it was created from the times of ancient Greece and what it meant today in the studies of science. Together, it wasn't a hard project at all, but together it would be hard to get it together since they all had different opinions on the matter and research.

So today they had decided to get together after lunch in the library to gather information and separate topics and eras.

"Here are all the printed websites I searched," Kyoya spread out several sheets across the table. "Plus I went ahead and cited them. I didn't want to bother going through the internet again later if we did end up using some of them."

"You don't bother with much, do you?" Masami looked at Kyoya with a pretend annoyed expression. Kyoya sneered at her and she smiled back casually.

Tamaki glanced over the information sheet, smiling secretly to himself at the pretend hate relationship Masami had for Kyoya. It was the way they got along and they both knew better than to take each other seriously.

"All right, so we should decide who takes what era or what scientist, chemist, physicist and possible alchemist," Tamaki looked up, tapping his fingers on the paper. When it came to work, he was rather calm compared to when he was hosting. It was a nice change.

"Ah, well, I kinda want—"

"You."

"What?" Masami quickly turned to Kyoya with a bewildered expression. And for some unknown reason, her face felt oddly red.

Kyoya looked back down, slightly confused and shrugged. He hadn't said anything. Masami turned first to see a familiar brunette with large brown eyes and full cheeks, looking slightly flushed as he walked over to them, directly towards Masami.

"Keida?" Masami questioned as the tall boy walked straight up to her and leaned into her.

"You did it, didn't you?" He growled as he walked forward, pushing Masami back.

"Did what?" Masami asked again, really confused.

Keida narrowed his eyes. They had only started living together, only temporarily, for a couple of days and she already knew Keida was a complicated person. He was incredibly smart, possibly almost as smart as Kyoya, but more book smart. When it came to emotions, feelings and socializing, he was absolutely clueless.

In Ouran, he was in class 2-B, top of his class and his only friends were two other strange geniuses in his class. But it wasn't like he cared; Keida himself had said that he never wanted to affiliate himself by talking to people with a low IQ who cared about the less important things. So people who cared about others were out. People who cared about anything other than what he was interested in were out and that alone blocked a lot of people out of his circle. It was amazing he was still alive with all the crap he had put for Masami the past few days. She had been tempted to kill him on more than one occasion.

"I know you did it."

"You can't prove it," Masami said back, swooping her head to the side a little. Her face was serious and calm then contorted into confusion. "Wait, I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"You know very well what you did," Keida muttered, his voice low and menacing. If he hadn't been so angry and towering over her, Masami would have found him cute. Realizing what she was thinking, she blushed and blinked hard. Keida didn't notice and just kept talking. "You took it out. You took it and now I don't know what to do!"

"Keida, okay, sweetie," Masami held up her hands against his chest to keep him from pushing her any further. At this point, she was against the side of a nearby bookshelf. "I know you think what you're saying makes sense, but it doesn't."

"The book! The book that was on the table next to the sofa seat directly across from the window. You actually _dared_ to sit in that seat, my seat, and read my book and when you were through; you took the book mark out from where it was and placed it in your spot!" He hissed. Masami really couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he got mad.

_Ah, wait no,_ She caught herself thinking and her face lit up brighter. She shook her head and looked at him evenly. "How do you know that was me? It could have been Komaki or Yanda."

"Oh please," He snorted as if the mere thought was stupid. Maybe it was. "The seat reeked of that wonderfully scented perfume you wear and book mark was soft and smelled of the lotion you always put on."

"You think I smell wonderful?" Masami cooed, tilting her head sideways.

"How do you plan on solving this?" He ignored Masami's happy face and leaned forward.

"I-I'm supposed to solve this?" She dropped her mouth. Suddenly all the happy, sweet feelings weren't as happy and sweet as they were bitter and annoyed.

"Luckily for you, I already know how you will solve this," Keida sniffed proudly and grabbed her elbow and started pulling away. Masami had also lived with Keida enough to know that when he wanted something, he wasn't going to stop until he got it. Thank God the boy didn't want much.

"I'll be right back," Masami whispered a screamed and waved for Tamaki and Kyoya to continue working. Whatever she ended up getting as a topic she'd deal with.

Tamaki and Kyoya watched as Keida dragged Masami to the front desk and started talking to the librarian. After a while she got up and started showing them the way somewhere. Soon they disappeared and they had nothing to look at it.

Tamaki turned to the books and sighed loudly. "He took her."

"I saw that," Kyoya said back in a tight and clipped voice.

"Who is he? And how dare he take my princess away!" He asked back. The boy, Keida, had come up to Masami various times—each time Masami had done something ridiculously small but wrong—but each time he was up and gone with Masami before anyone could ask who he was.

Kyoya sighed and sat down across from Tamaki. "Keida Matsuyomi, class 2-B. His parents handle wealthy rocket science research centers all around the world which is why the little nerd enjoys playing with his parent's toys frequently and it usually costs him a visit from the government. His grades are adequate, nothing to be impressed about, his looks are rather childish. Other than talking about science topics, he's quite a drag to converse with and he's not at all a very interesting person."

"Yet Masami seems to like him," The blonde Frenchman teased. Kyoya glared at him pointedly and Tamaki laughed, leaning back on his chair. "I honestly don't understand why you don't just sweep her off her feet and confess that you love her if other guys getting close to her make you jealous."

"Because when you say sweep her off her feet, you mean it literally," Kyoya pointed out, flipping through a text book. "And because it's not time."

"There's a time now?"

"Yes and it's not now. She just moved in with her sister, she has to go to therapy plus having that lunatic bother her with brainless problems that don't need to be concerned with. It simply isn't the time," He repeated, his eyes skimming the words. "Besides, how is it that when it comes to my love issues, you seem to be a wise old man, yet when it comes to your own, you're so dense you don't even know you have love issues?" Kyoya looked up, waiting for an answer.

Tamaki just stared back, his face blank and confused. Kyoya could see his eyes try to process what he had just said. His brain slowly trying to undo each word and find the secret meaning behind it though it was pretty clear what he meant. Kyoya sighed and shook his head. Tamaki just kept staring, his eyes getting foggier and blanker.

"I don't get it," He finally said and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"You don't get what?" Masami asked as she walked up to them again, Keida long gone. She walked around the table and sat next to Kyoya, scooting her chair closer to see the book. She looked at him then back at Tamaki. "What'd you say to him?"

"Only the obvious," Kyoya hummed, hiding his smile beneath a neutral face. He looked over at Masami's blank face and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Did she really not understand?

She didn't. She looked at Kyoya back evenly and said, "Yes, but Tamaki doesn't understand a lot of things that are right in front of him and obvious."

Kyoya didn't hide his smile that time.

Tamaki looked between them with a shocked expression, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I-Is that an insult to your king?"

"See what I mean?"

**=Therapy=**

Itsuki was a good therapist as far as Masami was aware of. He was sweet and considerate, always gentle and never too prodding. He had a way about himself that always seemed so relax that after some time, it didn't bother her so much to go into the office. She would start to relax and just talk, anything and everything she wanted to say. Itsuki would smile, laugh and agree. He was like an older brother she never had. It was nice.

"Are they really that troublesome?" He asked, talking about the twins Masami mentioned.

She laughed, hugging her knees close to her chest on the sofa seat. "Yes, they are always up to something—anything. Anything to keep them from being bored."

"Sounds like too much trouble," Itsuki said.

"Well, yeah, I suppose it does," She agreed, thinking about the devilish duo. She smiled lovingly and shook her head. "But they're both utterly sweet and thoughtful. Selfish sometimes, incredibly childish, oh yes…but they care so much for each and for others, once they trust you, of course. I love them both so much."

"You sure have nice friends huh?"

"Amazing," She agreed for certain, her heart swelling when thinking about the host club. She really lucked out.

"You told me about most them," Itsuki looked over his paper then stopped and slowly raised his head. "Except for the glasses boy."

Masami stopped rocking in her seat and turned to him. "Kyoya?"

"Yup."

"I haven't talked about him?" She asked, not remembering if she ever had. She had, hadn't she? She was sure she had. "Seriously?"

"Yes, not a word," Itsuki nodded then pointed his pen at her sharply. "So start."

"Don't know where to begin," She admitted, thinking about the handsome megane. Kyoya Ohtori. What to say about Kyoya Ohtori. There was so much to say, so many bad things, so many good, too many memories. Each one of them loved fondly. "Kyoya…is…too many things to describe." She paused to think then continued. "He can be arrogant, selfish, cold and heartless. He's known for looking at things in a loose-merit win-merit situation and likes to only do things if they have a benefit for him to take. He can be so rude and mean sometimes, like a strong snow storm, powerfully overcoming. He can truly be the most horrible person on this planet."

"He sounds terrible."

"Oh, but he's not," She shook her head. Itsuki looked at her strangely and she just smiled back innocently. "I said he can be, though he really isn't. Kyoya is wonderful in everyway. He's so loved by all the girls at the host club although he doesn't seem to be all that interested in any of them. He's so…passionate, I suppose. Look, I'm sorry, I honestly don't know how to describe him," She laughed, shaking her head in shame. "All I know is that Kyoya Ohtori is a brilliant person, simply…fantastic."

"Fantastic, huh?" He studied her expression closely. "So does he only interest you in a friend way or as something more?"

"You're asking me if I'm attracted to him." Masami chuckled.

"That would be correct."

"And that would be wrong," Masami answered honestly. She thought about the question and laughed. "I get it a lot, mostly from girls who like Kyoya. Since I presented myself as a girl, they worry we're together. I get it for Tamaki too but not as often. Anyways, they worry I like him, and they ask me. Me. Forget asking him, that would seem too desperate, they ask me."

"The answer always is…" He prodded, his eyes coming up and down from the paper to her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "The answer is always no. We're friends, really good friends. I can count on Kyoya for anything, but half the time we always fight. Now it's not like fight in a bad way, it's just the way we get along. I love him to death but…" She paused as her breath caught. Itsuki raised an eyebrow, leaning a little forward. Her hand flew to her chest and she coughed. Her heart felt strange. Shaking it away, she cleared her throat and said, "not that way…"

"Is there anyone you particularly like that way?"

"Like as in being attracted to."

"That would be correct."

"And that would be—"

"Pardon my intrusion."

Itsuki narrowed his eyes as the door opened again. Masami straightened her position and smiled. The same bright smile for the same person. She already knew what him coming in meant and started getting ready to go. Itsuki clicked his pen against his clipboard and tried to hide his frown behind a half hearted smile. It didn't work out too well but he didn't care.

"Kyoya, is it?" He asked, his voice clipped.

The glasses boy turned his attention to him from Masami who was putting her shoes back on. "That is right."

"Yes," Itsuki said in a manner that wasn't friendly. "Next time would you mind if I be the one to release Masami from her session? You could have very well entered in a crucial moment in her breakthrough."

"Seeing as to how it is twenty minutes past her session I only found it fitting I interrupted to see if everything was going accordingly," Kyoya replied back smoothly as Masami came up to him. "I suggest next time you release her it'd be the proper release time otherwise I will be persuaded to interrupt."

"I don't mind," Masami butted in, blind to the tension between the two men.

Kyoya glanced down at Masami then back up at Itsuki. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

"Goodbye!" Masami bowed lowly, a little too low for comfort and exposure.

Kyoya made a mental note that when Masami had session on Sunday, he would warn her to wear a shirt with a higher collar. Itsuki said his goodbye and watched as she turned around and walked out. Kyoya didn't like him when he watched her. He didn't like him over all, but his stare…

His stare had a strange feeling behind it. A hungry look. A hungry look of a lion ready to pounce on a deer.

* * *

_**dun Dun DUN!**_

_**I thought up Itsuki, I think a couple of days after I posted the first chapter on Quizilla, not kidding! I always wanted to write him, too bad he doesn't last very long ;_; Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and wait until I come back one day to bring you a good chapter. **_

_**Other than that, I have not much more to say other than, to Masque de Naif Beaute: No, sweetie, I am not going forever. By haitus I meant updating like...every month or so, all depending on my work load and stuff. Although it made me really happy you cried in your head, I love you for that!~**_

_**So without more to say, review if you'd like and please hold out for me!**_

_**~loads and loads of love**_

_**E-chan**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_This week...my summer reading is due. Right now, I'm suppose to be writing my Ben Franklin summer reading answers but I figured since I might be a little busy this weekend, I might as well update this chapter I wrote a few days ago. Still on my random hiatus, school is good for now. My teachers are awesome though the work load sucks. One way or another, I'm doing okay. Physics is okay, converting sucks. _**

**_Anyways, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed (I got reviews on my hiatus, how sweet :3) Like a reviewer said, "How could Masami resist Kyoya?" Yeah, I don't know either. Maybe this chapter will help things clear up. I'll try my best and spell check it. Other than that, nothing much to say. After this chapter, only ten more to go. _**

**_You can cry._**

**_With that, I'll leave you. Please enjoy, I'm feeling pretty mellow today =,=_**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Those odd feelings **

"Look, Keida, I honestly don't know what the big deal is."

"The big deal, Masami, the big deal," Keida pointedly replied, smacking his hand into his flat palm in chopping movements. "Is that you don't change the brightness to darkness contrast on the family television."

"I changed it by ten percent, you can't get mad at me for that," Masami said back, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at the tall baby faced nerd evenly. "The movie I was watching was very dark so I added a little color, big whoop."

"The big whoop is that you aren't even supposed to have been watching a movie from eight in the afternoon to ten, those are my hours," Keida took a step forward, his face very annoyed. "You know those are my hours to watch television and or a movie."

"You weren't there that night; I thought it'd be okay."

"It was _most_ certainly not okay."

"Really? I hadn't figured," Masami replied flatly, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

Keida sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You have a TV in your own room, Masami. Why couldn't you just have watched your frivolous movie there?"

"Excuse me, my movie is not frivolous," Masami retorted, tempted to go on her toes. "And besides, you have a television in your room too."

"That's beside the point."

"That is not beside the—"

"I won't have this discussion with you any longer, Masami," Keida sniffed, turning away. "You are much too childish and stubborn to do any reasonable reasoning with."

"W-What?" Masami half shrieked, her hands flying out to the side.

"I suppose I'll let this one pass but if it is to happen again, please be assured that I will not take it lightly," Keida said, dignified and turned around, walking away down the hall. "I presume I shall see you at home."

Masami was left speechless. She stood there, alone in the hall way except for a few students now coming out of classrooms, with mouth opened and nerves close to burning out. She closed her mouth tight and clenched her fists.

That idiot Keida. He actually dared to interrupt her while she was helping the hosts clean up from another day at the club and demanded to speak to her privately, something of utter urgency and then springs up another useless problem. She growled softly to herself and started making her way down to the host room again. She couldn't believe Keida actually did that to her, her patience with him was running out. One more little problem brought up and she might just send Toto, who was actually quite fond of Masami, to kill him.

As she closed in on the host club room, the door opened and three bulky football players left with sneering smiles on their faces. Masami paused, watching them go. She had seen them pass her and Keida on the way to talk, but had they really just been inside the host club room? Whatever for, host club hours were over and she really didn't know football players swung that way.

She shrugged and walked into the music room to have water spilled on her.

"GET OUT YOU THICK HEADED CREEP—Oh crap…"

Masami was only slightly glad the water tasted like fresh squeezed lemon. She licked her upper lip and frowned at Liet. "I'm afraid to ask, but…why?"

"I'm so sorry, Masami," Liet pleaded, getting down on her knees and grabbing her hands and kissing them. "I thought you were those stupid football players. They just waltz in here and pretend they own they place. Then they start to pick on sweet, gentle Kyon-pyon so of course, like a best friend, Tamaki steps in and saves the day but not before the stupid captain made fun of Kyon-pyon's third child standing and now we're having a sports tournament!"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't follow that—sports festival?" She asked, looking up to Haruhi, who was walking towards her, now finished with the days work.

"Yeah, just as she said," Haruhi said, looking tired and bothered. Already and the sports fest hadn't even started. She handed Masami the napkins for her to dry off. Masami took them gladly, happy for once that the hosts were talking amongst themselves and not fussing over her.

Haruhi explained fully in detail all that happened while she was gone. Who knew one could miss so much in fifteen, twenty minutes tops. Though she cared about everything that happened, her heart nagged her when it came to the captain "teasing" Kyoya. Bothered her so much that she actually waited until all the hosts were done fussing over her wet state, after they noticed she was wet, and left to stay behind and catch Kyoya working on his laptop. His pressure on the little keys was rapid and heavy, never on the key for far too long but always pushed on as if he was taking his anger out on them.

"Everyone's gone."

"I know."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot and put her hands behind her back. "I heard about what happened."

"I figured."

Masami felt it again, the strange feeling starting in her stomach and going up to her heart. She swallowed and ducked her head a little then gathered the courage she needed and looked back up fiercely. "But there's no reason for you to be mad!"

The clicking stopped automatically. A silence hung in the air. Masami held her ground. "I'm not mad…"

"Oh really, well," Masami snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Sheesh Kyoya, you really think you can say you aren't mad and expect me to just go along with it? You are, I can tell."

"This sports competition is a ridiculous idea," He said, not going back to typing but instead started shutting the laptop down.

"So what? Let Tamaki have fun with it," Masami shrugged. "We've always gone along with what he's wanted before, what's the difference in this."

"The difference is that moronic fool actually dared to get into the affair of my family matter," Kyoya said dangerously as he stood up from his chair and turned to Masami. "I would have been perfectly fine going on about the day, no competition necessary but Tamaki goes ahead and makes a mockery of my efforts. Putting up a competition to defeat that idiot of a football player? What reckless thought passed his mind at the moment to come up with such a preposterous plan?"

"He cares about you," Masami said back but she noticed she had said it more as a question.

Kyoya sighed and his eyes only got darker. "I don't care about that."

"Well it's a little too late for that," She scoffed, pushing her hair back. She dearly wished she had tied back instead of letting it go loose. "Look, it's Tamaki. Who honestly knows what he thinks? But you know him enough to know there are no bad intentions hidden behind what he does, I don't think he even know what bad intentions are. He's just looking to help, Kyoya, he's like a little kid."

"He needs to grow up," Kyoya growled.

"You need to lighten up," Masami stepped forward. "I worry too y'know. I worry about you." She looked up evenly at Kyoya and his expression changed.

"About what?"

"I just worry that you…" Masami took a moment of silence. She felt her adrenaline rush slowly start to disappear. What lame timing, she'd have to work on making it last longer. "I want this to turn out right. You and your father, I want it to be okay. I don't care what happens; I just want you to be happy although I know that you being happy is being called the heir."

"Not necessarily."

"But it's what you're working for," Masami sighed, feeling rather light headed. "It's what you're working for and all Tamaki and I want is for all your work to be rewarded. Maybe he just thought he was helping you out, maybe I would have done the same thing. Would you be mad at me then?"

She gulped, waiting for Kyoya to answer. She kept her view solidly on Kyoya's shoes and nothing else, anticipating his reply. He would, wouldn't he? He would get mad at her just as he was mad at Tamaki. Just the thought of Kyoya mad at her suddenly shook her. He had been angry before, she did realize this, and the memory of those times suddenly seemed different. They seemed to matter more now. They seem to worry her in a way she had never experienced.

A hand pushed her head down a little. Masami suddenly realized her nose was pressed lightly against Kyoya's shirt while his hand rested carelessly on the top of her head and his chin on top of his hand.

"It's a different situation," He muttered, a little kinder and with a small push down, let her go.

He had closed the laptop and went to grab his backpack. He asked Masami if she wanted him to wait for her but she just shook her head. She stood where he left her, head in the same position he pushed it down to, not moving a muscle. Not even when she heard the door close and all footsteps disappear.

She was finding it hard to breathe. As she stood there, perfectly still, her heart was hurting in a way it hadn't before. Her chest ached as if she couldn't swallow food and her stomach fluttered consistently. Just staring at the ground, she suddenly felt her nose prickle and eyes sting with salty tears. She blinked once and a few rolled down her cheeks. She finally moved her hands, reaching up to her crying eyes and wiped away the tears. Feeling her face, she found it was blazing hot and she could unexpectedly feel how badly she was blushing. She wiped more tears away and sniffled a couple of times.

_What in the world,_ She thought, blinking hard to get the tears to stop. She coughed and cleared her throat, wiping the final tears with the back of her sleeve and swallowing deeply. She felt so confused and her heart still ached, suddenly longing to see somebody. She took a deep breath before she sprinted to get her bag then ran out the door to catch up to Kyoya. She couldn't help but smile, all the tears gone away, when she found him waiting for her outside the door.

**=Few Days Later=**

Many times Masami had visited the host club during working hours. Now no longer as a helping hand, though she never really helped much, but as a consistent customer. Usually though, she had to help out a teacher after classes or retake tests and work she missed when "Masashi" was still in school (odd how they wouldn't let her get by them). As her working days came to an end, she usually request to have time with Haruhi, usually more towards the end of the hosting hours so she could just stay afterwards.

Never had she ever been turned down to see Haruhi. She had always had extra places, extra seats, but not that day. Not that day when Masami asked.

That day, when Tamaki was taking reservations (only because he begged to) she had found out Haruhi was full. Going to her next resort, she had offended Tamaki by asking if he had any open slots. She would never hear the end of that. Finally, she had resorted to her last host: Kyoya. He was surprisingly popular and all his slots were filled except for one, which Tamaki, strangely happily, put her in.

Before going to the table, Masami waited until most of the girls at Kyoya's table arrived, trying to see who she would be sharing the time with. She found two second year students from the B class and she didn't know their names. Walking over to the table casually, she sat down on the seat next to the one Kyoya always took only to be stared at bewilderingly by the 2-B girls.

"H-Hello?" The one with short brown hair greeted in surprise. Good or bad, Masami didn't know.

"Good afternoon," She said back, smoothing out her skirt and pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm Masami Yamaguchi; it's a pleasure to meet you…?" She left it open for them to say their names.

The girl with short hair looked at the girl with longer hair and sighed. "I'm Yomi Saike and this is Hana Serizawa."

"We're second years in the B class," Hana said, much brighter than her friend. "So tell me, Miss. Yamaguchi, why did you choose to be hosted by Kyoya today?"

"Well, Haruhi was full," Masami replied easily, pointing at her best friend. "And so was Tamaki, so I suppose Kyoya was my next best thing."

"So he's only your third choice?" Yomi asked, her face clearing up. Masami nodded and she smiled brighter. "Okay, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise," Hana said.

Masami had a feeling of what going on but let it go and smiled, "Sheesh, Kyoya is late today," Then she remembered he said he had something to take care of before club but she had no idea what. She turned to the door and saw the raven haired boy enter. He walked directly over to his table but paused when he saw Masami sitting there. Masami only smiled up at him.

"Haruhi's table's over there."

"I'm here to see you, dammit!" Masami blushed, wondering why everyone was acting like it was such a big deal for her to not sit with Haruhi.

Kyoya looked over to Haruhi's table and nodded. "So it is," He murmured and sat down. Today was a regular uniform day at the host club, no silly costumes. "And I suppose Tamaki's table was—"

"Sit down!" Masami ordered, turning her face away from showing what red color it was.

Kyoya only smiled as he sat down next to her. "Good afternoon Miss. Saike, Miss. Serizawa."

"Good afternoon Kyoya," They harmonized, smiling like idiots.

Masami looked at how happy Kyoya's presence made the girls and couldn't help but smile herself. She was happy so many people enjoyed Kyoya's company, no matter how strange the pain in heart throbbed again. She pressed her fist against her chest hard and pushed down but it wouldn't stop hurting. Kyoya looked over to see her confused face and leaned over.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine, sorry," She snapped her hand to her lap and sat straighter. She looked up at Kyoya who was staring back with a slightly weirded expression and sighed, opening her mouth to say something but it wasn't her voice that spoke.

"Oh me, oh my."

All of them looked up, but only three were used to the person standing before them, it was only Masami who was shocked. Standing in front of them was Mii Himogu, a really pretty third year student from class A. Masami had heard of her and her accomplishments, plus her infamous streak of getting any boy she pleased—third year or younger.

Looking at her closely, Masami realized she really was very pretty. Mii had long short auburn hair, down to her shoulders and it looked soft and feathery. She had large gray eyes and dark eyelashes plus really soft looking pale white skin. Another thing she noticed was the way the uniform fit her perfectly around every voluptuous curve though her waist was fairly skinny. Masami could only stare in awe as she was looked down upon.

"Why, if it isn't Miss. Yamaguchi," Mii purred, her eyes watching Masami closely. "I wondered what fool would have sat in my seat, but I was wrong. It's only you."

Masami felt like she should have been offended by that, but she couldn't figure out how. So she just resorted to saying, "I'm sorry, I'm in your seat?" Mii nodded. "I-I'll move." And so she did, letting the upperclassman sit next to Kyoya.

"I suppose Haruhi's table was full, which is why you decided to join us today?" Mii asked, sitting too close to Kyoya for comfort.

"Yeah, Tamaki too," Masami joked but it felt really wrong to say it. She mentally scolded herself.

"Oh my, so Kyoya's always your third choice," She smiled coyly and Masami opened her mouth to protest but Mii leaned close to Kyoya and looked up at him sweetly. "To me, he'll always be my first choice, no hesitating."

"And I'm honored by your preference," Kyoya smiled such an amazing smile; Masami couldn't tell whether he was pretending or not, all she knew was that suddenly she felt like shit.

And so the mood was set, while Yomi and Hana easily talked to Kyoya about topics picked up from previous meetings, Masami could only intervene every once in a while. But it seemed that Mii was the one who usually got Kyoya's undivided attention. It was strange to see someone pay so much attention to him and only him, compliment him so much, worship who he was. Maybe that's why he hosted, for girls like Mii who put themselves out there.

But Kyoya always smiled, so pleasantly, so politely and honestly. Masami couldn't tell if he enjoyed it but he most definitely didn't hate it. Looking at them, she found Mii and Kyoya looked good together. They looked like a real couple, in almost every way. And Mii seemed like a pleasant person enough though she did irk at Masami every once in a while when she brought up, by "accident", how Masami only preferred Tamaki and Haruhi. She already felt bad about it, it didn't need to be rubbed in her face.

"Yes, they just placed some artifacts in a gallery at the museum in town," Kyoya was saying when Masami tuned in again to the conversation.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at the second years then back at the glasses man. "What?"

"Oh, have they?" Mii said to Kyoya's statement. "And are you sure they're real?"

"One hundred percent."

"My, I would just love to see them, but I'm afraid I might get lost in that huge museum," Mii laughed, shaking her head in pretend shame. "I'm really bad with directions."

"I bet you're really good with directions, right Kyoya?" Hana asked, taking a small sip of her tea.

"I am adequate with them," Kyoya agreed but Masami knew this was a humble act. He was really good at almost everything.

"Then maybe you could show me," Mii said but it sounded like a demand, a sweet demand. Masami perked up and turned to look at the upperclassman. "I insist. You must escort me to the museum and show me the gallery. I'm sure the trip will be very pleasant with your company."

Masami felt that strange feeling in her heart and this time her stomach felt empty. _No, Kyoya doesn't have to do that. It doesn't benefit him in any way, surely he'll say—_

"I'd be honored to accompany you to the museum, Miss. Himogu."

_W-What? _Masami felt her heart start to flutter but not in a good way. She gripped the side of her chair tightly, unsure if the following events were happening. Did Kyoya just accept to go on a date?

"Simply perfect!" Mii clapped her hands together lightly. "Then it must be this Sunday."

_Sunday?_ Masami counted, realizing that this Sunday was the day she had her session with Itsuki. Surely Kyoya will remember this, surely he'll remember and say he can't go because he already has plan. He had to remember, Kyoya wasn't the type to forget. He wouldn't let her down.

"Sunday it is. Possibly in the afternoon though? I'm not exactly a morning person and I wouldn't want my dreadful mood to ruin your experience," Kyoya answered back smoothly and Mii only giggled, agreeing to it.

Everything felt wrong. Just wrong. Masami felt her stomach empty, her heart burned as if set on fire, her lungs didn't want to breath and everything was just _wrong_. Kyoya didn't forget, that beautiful mind never forgot. He had chosen Mii over her.

But…there was nothing wrong with that, was it? It wasn't like Kyoya was obligated to go to with Masami to the sessions. They were friends; neither of them was obligated to each other for anything. For all Masami knew, she meant nothing to Kyoya. Absolutely nothing. But it still felt wrong. It felt strange. It felt odd.

"Masami?"

Masami tuned back into the world once more to realize she was standing up, her hands clenched and eyes wide open. She looked down to see all the people at their table looking up at her with confused expressions. She looked specifically at Kyoya but he didn't look any different than the others. She turned to Mii and suddenly she was angry. Just pure anger ran through her body and she needed to get out before she acted on that rage.

"I…need some air," She said numbly and stepped over her chair…apparently she had knocked it down. "Excuse me."

She walked away stiffly, confused and irritated, so it didn't make it better when she heard Mii say, "Aren't you glad she doesn't request you everyday, Kyoya? She's such a strange girl, better let Haruhi or Tamaki have her."

And then she ran out. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily and feeling pure anger rush to her head. She walked to the window across the hall and waited. She knew what she was waiting for and felt like an idiot. Kyoya must have heard Mii offend; surely he would find it wrong. Surely he would have said something about it.

She couldn't bring herself to care when Haruhi came out to see what's wrong. She couldn't laugh when the twins tried cheering her up. She couldn't smile when Tamaki started ranting off about happiness and such, and she couldn't even look at Mori and Hunny when they offered her cake. All she cared about was one person, the one person who never came out to see if she was okay.

**=Lotus Blossom Café=**

"I honestly think you should have some tea," Yume pushed the tea cup towards Masami.

After all of Madoka's staff was "fired" for lack of better words, Yume found a really good job as a doctor in one of the Ohtori's hospitals but she often liked to volunteer at a small café on her days off. Masami found out where it was recently and had often stopped to visit her after her therapy sessions, usually with Kyoya, but that day when she had stopped by, she didn't have therapy nor did she have Kyoya with her.

"I'm not up for tea," Masami muttered, not being able to hide her sadness.

"What is it, my dear?" Yume asked, sitting on the other side of the bar. It was a slow day so there weren't many people around. "Is life with Komaki that bad?"

"Nah, she hardly talks to me, it's manageable," She answered back, telling the truth. "I honestly don't know what's wrong. I've just been feeling really…strange lately."

"Why isn't Kyoya with you today?"

"Daaaruuugheee…" Masami made a strange noise with her throat. She never heard anything like it.

Yume smiled sympathetically. She had hit the bulls-eye. She leaned in to say something when the door suddenly opened and a man in uniform carrying a large bouquet of flowers walked in, setting it on the counter next to her. Yume sighed at length and signed the clipboard and the man left. Masami looked at the door then back at Yume.

"What?"

"Flowers," Yume pointed at the beautiful and colorful flowers. She looked around and found the card, opened it and pretended to look upset but Masami could see her blush and her eyes looked really happy. "He always does this."

"Who?"

"Senri," Yume replied and closed the card, pushing it into the flowers again. Masami looked ready to choke so Yume quickly added. "Yes, I know, he was your mother's assistant and yes, they did have a sexual relationship and…you didn't know that, did you?"

Masami shook her head, surprised by the thought. Senri was a really handsome man when she thought about it but he was years younger than her mom. Only five older than Yume though. "How in the world did this happen."

"Your guess is as good as mine," She clicked her tongue, admiring the flowers from the corner of her eye. "But he just said he loved me one day and when I rejected him, the flowers started coming in. Each with a small letter saying that he is sorry for everything he's done."

"Are you going to forgive him?" Masami asked, leaning forward.

Yume blushed and brushed some her hair back, "I used to like him back when we first started working for Madoka, so…" She saw Masami's incredulous expression and quickly added, "Back when we worked for Madoka, he was in a hard position. Madoka liked him and Senri played his cards well, he knew where his benefits would lie so he played along. Besides," She lowered her voice, her face going soft and her eyes looked really happy, "I love him, Masami. And when you love somebody, you forgive them when they ask for your forgiveness."

Whatever she was going to say escaped her mouth. Yume had always had the amazing talent of knowing what was bothering her even when she hadn't said a word. She lowered her head back into her crossed arms and Yume laughed.

"You can talk to me about it, y'know."

"Yes, I know," Masami muttered, closing her eyes half way. "But I don't think there's much to talk about; I've just been feeling strange."

"How so, my love?" Yume pulled the stool from under the car counter and sat on it. It was a slow down in the café, they didn't have many customers.

"My heart's been hurting a lot, like when you eat something but it won't go down your chest. Plus my stomachs feels really empty and weird," She explained, remember her symptoms. "I really don't know what it is, but it hurts a lot. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Other than when I'm sick and you're not," Yume pushed Masami's nose. She thought about it and her eyes widened. "Once, well more than once, but a long time ago. Around the time I started working for Madoka and met…" Yume straightened her back and looked at Masami with large, spooked eyes.

Masami sat up and looked around wearily. Yume just kept staring at her with large eyes, blinking hard as if someone was behind her. Masami looked, but there was no one.

"Masami, why isn't Kyoya with you today?" Yume asked slowly, knowing very well that Masami never came to the café unless Kyoya was with her.

She only shrugged and looked away. "I don't care; he's probably on a date or something with Miss. Himogu. Oh wait, that's Sunday, today's Wednesday…still, I couldn't care less."

"Who's Miss. Himogu?"

"This really pretty third year in the A class," Masami sighed and Yume wanted to laugh at her expression. Masami turned to her with a confused expression but shook it off. "Anyways, she might be a little mean sometimes, but she's practically perfect. Sweet, poised, elegant. Pretty much Kyoya's soul mate."

"Are you mad at him for it?"

"No, of course not," Masami answered truthfully but her heart burned again. Maybe she would have some tea later. "I'm just…upset. Yes, she's a frequent customer but it's not like they're as close as we are. I mean, if Kyoya and I are close, I really don't know. I just wish he'd taken some consideration before just accepting so easily. I didn't really talk to him today, I bet he barely noticed."

Yume couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at Masami's expression, sad and slightly pathetic, although in an adorable way. She looked like a lost puppy trying to find its owner. Fighting hard to be noticed. Wanting to be with the person they cared about the most. She swallowed hard, ready to tell Masami what she was really feeling when the door to the café rang open.

Masami turned around and Yume could have just died when her expression, sad and pouty once, turned bright and beaming—although she tried hiding it quickly with a frown—as Kyoya Ohtori walked into the café. Masami didn't know why she suddenly felt so relieved like she always had when Kyoya walked into the room. In that moment, she wanted to run up to him and hug him, never let him go.

The only thing that held her back was the slightest slither of will power and something that Yume said. Something she said that left her wondering what Yume meant and why she had said it. Had she heard Yume wrong?

Because what Yume said, with a small laugh, sounded a lot like she said, "Well, it was about time."

* * *

**_Honestly, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I didn't look for them really well._**

**_One of my reviewers said they occasionally a miss word cause the program erases it or something...yeah, that happens. Long chapter, most of the chapters I'm writing are particularly long because I won't be writing for a while, so I figured you'd be okay with longer chapters. Normal ones are around 7 pages but now they are going to be 10, maybe 11 since I won't be updating that frequently. _**

**_I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. I'm having fun writing the next few, it's just fun!~ Thinking about the story ending, sad but it's fun. A little note, mostly likely the Place Promised will end on New Years, so look out for that. Aaaaaaghhh, the sadness ;O;_**

**_Anyways, once again, I hoped you enjoy and please keep reading and hold out for me and other chapters. Review if you will and tell me what'cha think! _**

**_Officially the BIGGEST AuggiexAnnie fan EVER (Covert Affairs, anyone? :3) and SHELDON COOPER LOVER!_**

**_E-chan_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_;_;_**

**_A-Aah...my heart. My heart. *cries* G-Guys, I just found out from a reviewer that Ouran has ended. It has. Indeed. A-Aaaahh...*dies* Okay, but seriously. As I'm writing this chapter, I am crying. You have no idea how much I loved Ouran and for it to end. I'm not even kidding, I'm bawling really had. _**

**_LONG LIVE OURAN! O_**

**_Okay, so while I'm crying, I'll say that this was supposed to be updated yesterday but my school had their homecoming game (WE WON!) and it was a really big rush. Our band was BEAUTIFUL! And everything was happy. _**

**_This chapter made me queasy to write, it was a real struggle. To everyone who reviewed, so many of you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You make my life worth living for! There are so many of you, so many I had really awesome conversations with. From what I can remember, 2Lazy2Login-you asked so many questions that sparked quite a few ideas for the chapters to come. Bringme2Life, you have to send me the link for the last Ouran chapter, I can't find it anywhere! To SerialKiller24...hahahaha, you're going to hate meeee for this chapter, sweetie. But you can tell me over a review or something :P. Also, to Revenant Raven, I haven't messaged you back for a while but I still love you dearie! That also goes to Setsuna Fujwari, your senapi is still here in case you need me. Sometimes I just forget to message back, orrzzzz;;;; _**

**_Okay, shouts outs done, I hope you enjoy this chapter I didn't like writing. MADE ME MAD! But please enjoy :)))_**

**_WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content, please read at your own discretion_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: You might wanna know**

**=Thursday; Therapy=**

"So you guys made up?"

"There really was nothing to make up about," Masami smiled brightly, her head resting on the sofa's armrest. She sighed contently and turned her head to Itsuki. "He never actually apologized for anything; more like scolded me for not telling him where I was going to be. Since I hadn't talked to him all day and I really didn't tell Haruhi or anyone what I was doing yesterday."

Itsuki stopped writing and looked at Masami evenly, trying to figure out how the situation she was describing was normal. "And were you okay with it?"

"With what?"

"He scolded you. For not talking to him for _one_ day?" Itsuki said slowly, phrasing every word for Masami to clearly understand. "Isn't that strange?"

"Well, Haruhi got mad at me too," Masami remembered. "She called me and said I shouldn't do that again, being vague and mysterious isn't "me" apparently. Kyoya was just worried, in his own way of being worried. In the end, everything turned out all right!"

"You say so, but it still bothers me," He muttered, but he knew it wasn't because of Kyoya's actions. It was because he wanted for Masami to smile that way while thinking about him. Not even that was necessary; all he wanted was to give her a go.

"Anyways, everything's okay now," She still couldn't stop smiling. "Well, we never talked about his date with Miss. Himogu but it doesn't matter anymore." Once again, she ignored the heavy feeling in her stomach.

"Wait," Itsuki looked up, suddenly realizing what she had said. He cracked the smallest smile. "Glasses boy is going on a date?" The way Masami's expression turned lifeless and slightly annoyed answered his question. He tried to frown but it didn't work. "How did this happen, and with whom?"

"I honestly don't know how it happened," She grumbled, trying to figure out why suddenly she felt like ringing somebody's neck. "And the date is with this…_perfect _third year student, Mii Himogu. She's almost like Kyoya's soul mate. Anyways, I don't care. All I know is that this coming Sunday when I'm in session, Kyoya won't be here."

This really sounded interesting. Itsuki clicked his pen against his clipboard and slid it on the side. He set down the clipboard and leaned back on his seat. "Are you upset that he's going on the date."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Masami whispered, her face blooming in red anger. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I honestly couldn't careless about Mii and Kyoya…Mii Ohtori, how perfect does that sound?" She suddenly realized and her heart stopped beating. She suddenly felt the urge to cry and die.

"And still you couldn't care less?"

"I couldn't care less!" Masami snapped.

She then realized she was being unrealistic. All this was about Kyoya choosing some customer over her. All she was upset about was the fact that though she thought Kyoya and she were close friends, he possibly didn't think of them that way. Maybe he still looked at her as a nuisance he had to be nice to because it scored him merits. The date could be one of many "obstacle" that would get in the way of spending time together. Kyoya could really hate her. Had she done something wrong? What had she done wrong, what upset him so much? Why did it _hurt_ so much?

"Masami, are you all right?" Itsuki asked.

Masami opened her eyes to find him sitting on the coffee table in front of her, his expression genuinely concerned for her well being. But why? She suddenly realized she was crying. She felt her cheeks wet, her nose stinging and her eyes burn with salty tears. She wiped them away and covered her face.

"I-I'm so sorry," She stammered, her voice cracking.

Itsuki smiled and chuckled lowly. "And is this Masami normally not caring?" He whispered, raising his hand to wipe escaping tears away from her chin. His hand slowly traced the curve of her beautiful heart shaped face. His fingers lingered on her chin and Masami set her hands down.

She looked at his face, admiring the way his eyes showed sweet concern for her. She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side but his hand never left her face.

"I don't like seeing you cry Masami," He muttered gently, his eyes skimming her face, taking in every feature.

Masami blushed and tried to avert her eyes from his intense gaze. "I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again."

"What I meant is that I don't like to see you cry," He said again, his voice lowering in volume, "over stupid petty things." He softly tightened his grip on her face and leaned in a little bit. His thumb stroked her jaw line carefully. "There is absolutely no need to cry over that pathetic—"

"Excuse…me?"

Itsuki leaned back suavely, like nothing was going on. He leaned his hands back against the wooden surface and looked up at Kyoya in an uninterested manner that said nothing had happened. But Kyoya had seen it all. How close they had once been and how comfortable Masami looked near him. At that moment, Kyoya had to use all his will power to hold back on killing the young therapist.

"It seems to be over the time appointed that Masami is supposed to leave at," He turned his gaze to Masami and suddenly realized she looked like she had been crying. He saw her blink and tears ran down her cheeks. In seconds he was by her side. "What happened?"

"She just had a moment," Itsuki stood up as quickly as Kyoya sat down. Almost as if Kyoya was a disgusting dead rat he was trying to get away from.

Kyoya turned his head slowly to Itsuki and shot a deathly glare then turned his head to Masami who caught the mean gaze. At that moment Masami started crying again, sputtering something about being sorry for whatever she did wrong and for Kyoya to forgive her.

Itsuki had to suppress his gag reflex and walk out of the room while Kyoya was calling Masami a stupid idiot for letting her wild imagination get the best of her. He was really angry at the youngest Ohtori. He had been so close, she had been there in her reach but that glasses bastard had gotten in the way again. But he didn't care as much. There was going to be a day when Kyoya wasn't there to stop him. He would have it all planned out, it would all be perfect. All he had to do was wait.

**=Sunday=**

Even when Kyoya wasn't there, he was there.

This annoyed Itsuki to no end. Masami would constantly talk about him no matter where the conversation went to. He would ask her about school and Kyoya had done this. He would ask her about her home life and Kyoya had visited one time. He would ask about the weather and Kyoya had predicted.

He was used to be people ranting on about one person important in their lives, but it was different with Masami. He didn't want her to focus on any other person if that person wasn't him.

For the past weeks that he and Masami had met for her session, he knew he was being drawn to her. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. She had her flaws but her good virtuous made up for them. The only problem would be the amount of emotional baggage she had and Itsuki knew well it would take a very special person to be able to take her with all the trouble she had once gone through. He wasn't super special but he was a therapist and what better person to be with than a therapist when you had gone through large emotional pain? With that in mind, and Masami's many denials about being interested in Kyoya, he decided he would pursue her.

He could only assume Masami talked about Kyoya a lot because of other reasons. Maybe they were just really close friends.

"Um, Masami," He interrupted another rant about school coming from the green eye beauty. Masami perked up and looked at Itsuki with a curious expression. "Is there anything that you did this week that doesn't have to do with Kyoya?"

"Am I ranting too much?" Masami covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry. It's just that Haruhi's been really busy the last couple of weeks and for some reason Kyoya and Tamaki are the only ones who are free. Odd how things work out, so we end up hanging out a lot."

"Well, how about you tell me more about Tamaki then?" He prodded, setting his clipboard down on the table and walking over to the couch she was sitting on. Masami scooted her legs towards herself and looked curiously at her therapist. Itsuki smiled. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you? Let's talk as friends rather than adult and child, right?"

Masami didn't think about it too much. "Sure, no problem," She smiled and bit her lip, trying to think about Tamaki. "Well, I sincerely love Tamaki to death. He can be a handful sometimes but he's such a good friend. He doesn't think about things too much and just acts on impulse. He likes to do tons of things that have to do with commoner status, its crazy."

"And he's the prince of the host club?"

"Yes, the most popular boy there," Masami agreed, nodding her head big time. "Every girl loves him; he seems to be the type no one seems to be able to hate. No matter what he does, no matter what he says, you gotta love him. Even Kyoya can't stay mad at him for long—crap." She winced, realizing she was back on the Kyoya topic. She smiled apologetically and Itsuki just brushed it aside.

"So tell me, other than brother love for him, does Tamaki stir any feelings from you?" He asked softly, trying not to seem too interested but not so much that she'd brush off the question.

Masami laughed. "Nah, Tamaki is wonderful and if I was more like Haruhi, then sure, yeah. I'd totally fall in love with him, but me being me, no. It's going to take some…_amazing_ guy to be able to stay by me. I'm in so much crap, so much to take; whoever can stay by me through it all would have to be pretty fantastic."

"Have you ever thought about dating someone?" He asked, shifting his position on the couch closer to Masami.

"I've dated before, only one guy," Masami answered back, brushing her hair behind her ear. "His name was Daichi Sasahara, and I honestly thought I was in love with him, but I didn't even love him. I just really liked him because I thought he would be the only guy to ever like me—it was really pathetic."

"So you have dated?"

"I have," Masami nodded, laughing at Itsuki's impressed expression. "I do have an interest in guys, just so you know!"

"No, no, I know," He laughed at her. "I just didn't think there'd be a guy good enough for you, who would treat you the way you needed to be treated."

"Oh…thanks," Masami blushed, feeling her heart skip a beat. She looked to the side, trying to figure out what to say next but her mind was going blank. "I…really don't know what to say…"

"Masami, I honestly don't think there is any guy who can see how amazing you are," Itsuki whispered, knowing where he wanted this to go, what he wanted to do. This was the only time they were alone. Just for this time, she would belong to him. "You're queen among women, y'know."

The air was quiet and a silent desire clung in the atmosphere. Masami suddenly felt strange, torn between two sides. Something was going on, she could feel it. But the feeling tore her in half when one side said something was really exciting while the other told her something was terribly wrong. Itsuki was really close now and flashbacks of Daichi kissing and holding her flashed in her mind like little photos. Had those moments been good, had they been bad?

"Thank you for the compliment," Masami heard herself mutter as Itsuki shifted his position on the couch to face her. She felt her body become paralyzed, but with fear or excitement she couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow though, she was leaning towards fear. "W-Whenever I get those compliments i-it's usually from Tamaki…b-but he likes to say that to all the girls so it's not…"

She lost what she was saying as Itsuki lifted his hand to cradle her cheek, his thumb stroking the baby soft skin. Her cheeks blazed with colors and she suddenly thought to herself that this was talking as more than friends and not at all as adult and child. She tried to turn away but his other hand held her other cheek so her face was perfectly nestled in his hands. She lowered her eyes, trying to avert her from his intense gaze but Itsuki only lifted her face.

"I know what kind of girl you are," He whispered softly, his face coming closer to hers. He said it in such a sweet tone that for a moment Masami didn't mind but the feeling of fear quickly came back and she tried to pull back a little. Itsuki only pulled forward. "I can make you happier than you ever believed, Masami. I can be that guy. I can be yours…"

He trailed off. And everything happened like it did in movies, oddly enough. Everything slowed down. Her breathing, his breathing, her movement, his movement, everything was slow. It seemed forever and a day before Itsuki's face was mere centimeters from hers. Then everything sped up and his lips crashed into hers, putting her into a soft kiss.

Masami sat perfectly still, her hands by her side, sitting on her knees as Itsuki kissed her softly. His lips felt…strange against her, not at all pleasant though she knew he was trying to make the experience worth while but she felt nothing. It felt bad and weird and just wrong. She pulled back and turned her face though Itsuki's hands never left her face.

"What's wrong?"

_Everything, _she thought but held it in her and said, "Ah, no…you can't do this. Besides, Kyoya will be here soon to pick me up."

That's when she saw Itsuki's eyes change. The gentleness was gone, the kindness and sweetness all vanished, and nothing but rage was there. It was amazing how eyes could tell it all and Masami suddenly could see all the anger Itsuki had in him. Anger…and lust. She gulped hard as Itsuki's grip tightened on her.

"I'll make it quick." He growled and pushed his face against hers, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss for his part.

Masami began to squirm in his hold, his hands holding tightly to her face. His lips crushed her in hungry bites, kissing her as if to safe his life. He licked her lips for entrance but she smashed them together in a thin line. This made him angry and he bit down on her mouth. She winced at the pain but it was nothing she wasn't used to. She had suffered greater pain with her mother.

Noting this, Itsuki bit down harder and deeper and then Masami did yelp, opening her mouth only slightly but it was enough for him to enter her mouth. Masami felt gross and disgusting as Itsuki's tongue roughly searched the inside of her mouth. She wanted to fight back but the man was strong as she pushed her down against the couch, moving his hands to pin her arms over her head and placing his knees firmly on either side of her legs, smashing them together and still. She didn't have the strength to fight back. She started to panic and move around rougher under Itsuki, trying to loosen his grip on her but each time Itsuki would only push his body down on her and trap her once more.

Quickly, Itsuki removed his mouth from hers and just as she was ready to scream so somebody, anybody, could hear her, he moved her arm down so she bit down on her wrist instead. He moved down to her neck—Masami damned herself for wearing a low cut top that day—and started to suck on the sides of her neck. Masami wanted to cry. Everything was wrong, she felt gross and ready to die. All she could think about was that it wasn't happening. Itsuki was a nice guy, he wouldn't resort to something like this, and he wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Uphm…" She groaned as Itsuki bit down on her neck and she felt his tongue circle and suck on a giant side of neck. She started to cry. Biting down hard on her wrist, she tried to push it away from her mouth but Itsuki's hand held it firmly there. His mouth was going lower, to her collar bone, down to her upper chest and slowly trailing down her cleavage line. Masami wanted to die. All she wanted to do was leave her body and never come back. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

In that moment, she suddenly realized her hand, the one still above her hand, was free. Itsuki must have let it go the moment she stopped struggling, thinking she was finally giving in. Now his hand…was pushing down her skirt. Masami yelped into her wrist and started to claw Itsuki on the back with her hand as hard as she could but she could feel his hand growing closer to her private regions. She started to toss and turn, moving up and down but it only made it worse. Finally, with all the strength she could muster, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled as hard she could jerk his head back and earning a good, solid howl.

The bright side was that Masami had gotten Itsuki away from her a little, the down side, the really down side, was that in his movement of pulling back, his hand had slipped inside of her for moments lasting too long of a time. Feeling this, Masami started crying once more and with all her might, punched Itsuki in the face. She had forgotten how strong she also was when not held down and Itsuki fell back on the couch, clutching his broken nose.

Masami quickly stood up, kicked him the stomach and ran out of the room, fixing her clothes and not bothering to look back. She didn't know how far she ran; all she could think about was leaving. Her hair was a mess; her chest and neck were slobbered in saliva, her whole body was shaking and red and she had been invaded in areas she had never dreamed about being touched. She suddenly stopped running to find herself quite a few blocks from the therapy building. She shook violently as she collected herself but no matter how hard she tried to keep calm, tears ran down her face and she just wanted to sit down and die.

She turned one way and then turned the other, looking around for some help but the streets were strangely empty. She bit her lip, feeling her mouth and the area around it swollen and heating up. Masami felt her whole body throbbing and her legs couldn't take it any longer. She covered her bawling face with her hands and slowly started to sink to the floor when hands caught her arms and brought her back up.

"What happened?"

The voice was clipped and collected but had such strong emotion behind it. Masami could only identify it was one person, the only person she wanted to see at the moment. She turned around and saw Kyoya's serious expression looking down at her. One look at his face and she started to bawl, throwing her arms around him and holding on for her life. In one large run on sentence, everything that happened spilled out. Never once had she let go of Kyoya.

One of the things Masami wouldn't admit to anyone was that she really liked it when Kyoya hugged her. It always just felt really comfortable. And she had a selfish thought while she was calming down, Kyoya's arms tightly wound around her. And the thought was that maybe she should be close to getting raped more often, if that was what it took to be held so tightly by Kyoya.

Masami didn't ask about Kyoya's date. Not once when Kyoya took her to the car and sat her down carefully, not once when they drove to her house and entered—Yanda and Komaki had gone out and Keida was gone—and not once when Kyoya asked Tachibana to stay behind with her while he went out with the others, but he would be back he had promised. Masami never asked. She didn't want to know.

**=0=**

There were no words to describe how Kyoya felt the moment Masami had told him about Itsuki taking advantage of her. There had been one too many feelings. Anger, grief, confused, upset, guilt, rage. Too many to comprehend, too many to act on.

So he decided on one: murder.

It wasn't technically an emotion, but he felt like killing Itsuki, a nice and slow death, so he decided to act on it. Of course, by the time Hotta drove up to the therapy building, Kyoya had calmed down the slightest bit so he now resorted to at least hurting him badly. He had the strength, he had the adrenaline and most important, Itsuki had dared to touch the person most important to him so he had the reason.

The death penalty should be taken into consideration but Kyoya had better things to do. Once again, he decided on his second option. Get rid of Itsuki's job, home, life and possibly deport him from Japan. No, that would be it. Kyoya made a mental note to call the police force to make sure Itsuki Jiromi left Japan in the next five hours. It would take him a couple of hours to come back from the pain Kyoya would enforce on him.

"Excuse me; is Dr. Jiromi still in his office?" Kyoya asked, flashing a sweet smile to the secretary.

Catching one look at him, the lady blushed and nodded. "He is, but he'll be leaving soon but I'm sure if you rush, you'll catch him."

"Thank you very much," Kyoya said pleasantly and walked past her to the closed door.

He opened the door calmly, closed it silently but locked it tightly. Looking at Itsuki, fixing a blood stained sweater into his bag, Kyoya was tempted to say not to put it up, he would need it soon to soak up the rest of the blood that would come out of him.

Itsuki turned around and gasped but looked indifferent after that. "You're late. Why is it that every time you aren't needed, you're here and yet when that bitch needs you here, you don't show up?"

Kyoya smiled politely and walked forward. "I'm sorry, did something happen?"

"Yes, actually," Itsuki looked back evenly. "That little brat had some sort of panic attack and punched me in the face. After that bitch ran out and went God knows where."

"I do tend to miss all the interesting things," Kyoya nodded, walking closer to Itsuki until he was right in front of him. "But when you said bitch and little brat punched you," His hand went up around Itsuki's neck quickly. So fast Itsuki never saw it coming, "it didn't have anything to do with the fact you tried to rape her, right?"

Itsuki's eyes widened and that was the proof needed for Kyoya to throw him against the coffee table. Itsuki landed on it with a loud groan as he broke the water pitcher and crushed the cups. Kyoya walked over to him and right before Itsuki could recover, Kyoya took him by his shirt's collar and lifted him up.

"You truly are a wretched brainless idiot," He growled dangerously, bringing Itsuki close to his face. "To provoke the power of one of the most important families in all of Japan, not to mention the world, I must compliment you on your pigheadedness. Millions of fools around the world will applaud your bravery but your stupidity will cost you."

"What the hell are y—"

Kyoya lifted his hand into a fist and punched Itsuki in the face and then threw him against the wall, hitting his head against the window's corner. "I honestly can't understand the level of stupidity it takes to hurt an innocent human being. Risking everything you—"

"Innocent human being?" Itsuki laughed right before Kyoya could hurt him once again. Kyoya stopped in his steps as Itsuki used his shirt to stop his nose bleed. Itsuki grinned a bloody smile and shook his head. "Please, the only reason you're here is because you _like_ her."

Kyoya froze for a second then frowned, grabbing Itsuki again and slamming a fist into his stomach. Itsuki groaned loudly as he felt the ripple of pain but he only laughed.

"You wouldn't be here…if it was any other girl. You aren't the type to get his hands dirty," He heaved as he spit out bloody saliva. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "You _really _like her and you're just upset I almost had her when she doesn't even give you a second glan—"

The guy really needed to shut up. Every word he said didn't make his situation any better; each word he said only angered Kyoya even more, giving him more power in every hit. By the time Kyoya felt at peace with himself, Itsuki had a swollen black eye, a full bloody mouth, and bruises all over his body. It was nothing really bad, nothing that Kyoya could be sued of. Besides, the guy was leaving Japan soon anyways.

"You have less than five hours to leave Japan," Kyoya informed, rolling up his sleeves that were slightly blood splattered. Itsuki laid on the couch, looking rather comfortable but Kyoya knew he was in massive pain. "I suggest you pack lightly, you wouldn't want to waste any time. I should also warn you, you will be stripped of your profession privileges. I think you will find waiting tables at low paying restaurants quite satisfactory for your type of personalities. I hear pizza deliveries are reasonably popular to fulfill the urges you have."

As he walked towards the door, Kyoya stopped when he heard Itsuki laughing. He turned back to say something rude when Itsuki looked at him through one eye and grinned slyly.

"It seems I made you angry," He laughed, spitting spit out. "You must really love her, huh? Not a bad choice, she's a cute one."

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows, disgusted by the man lying on the couch. "I don't think I need to explain my motives to you."

"No, no, no," Itsuki grinned. "You shouldn't, but alas. I know something you don't know." Kyoya rolled his eyes and Itsuki shook his head. Kyoya must have hit him hard, he was totally out of it. Kyoya unlocked the door to leave when Itsuki said, "For a girl who says you are only her friend and nothing more. For a girl who says you don't interest her romantically…" He paused, laughing dizzily before he finished his sentence, "she sure does talk a hell _lot_ about you."

Kyoya shut the door closed behind him. He said goodbye to the secretary, who didn't suspect a thing and made the deportation phone call on the way to the car. He tried to keep his tone even and not walk faster than he normally would as he approached the car.

He tried to act as if everything was normal, but in the shadows of the evening sun, Kyoya Ohtori smiled the slightest bit.

* * *

**_Agh...agh...aaaaagghhhhhh DDDDX_**

**_I hate myself for writing that, it hurt me so much. I don't even think it was that great but it made me queasy cause I hated Itsuki. Anyways, how the secretary didn't notice Masami screaming or running out...she wasn't at the desk when it happened. Yeah, let's go with that. Kyoya gets violent, lol, never thought I'd write that. _**

**_I'm still crying._**

**_It's sad when a series ends, espicially one that you really loved. And I hate how the next volume of Ouran doesn't come till DECEMBER! I mean, seriously? Come on people, 2012 is closing in, let's get the ouran published here in America ASAP! Come on!_**

**_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. You've read this far, might as well keep going :) Next chapter update will be on HALLOWEEN! Bwaahahahaha, yush. More than that, nothing. Please review and tell me what you think. _**

**_LONG LIVE OURAN AND COMMONER'S COFFEE!_**

**_E-chan_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hello, hello!_**

**_Surprise, surprise!~ No, I haven't gone mad (yet) I know it's not Halloween, but I am updating. This isn't random, this isn't new, I had it planned to update today all along. Why, might you ask? Well, I'm updating on important dates (to me and then nationally) Today is my mum's birthday and I'm sneaking away from her party to update this. I feel bad though, I didn't have enough money to buy her a gift..._**

**_Still updating on Halloween, either really really early or mid-afternoon or even at night (hahaha) but I'm updating Chapter 52 then. Though I HATE the fact that Ouran has ended *tear* it gives me a complete look on where I can take my story. Although you guys are gonna hate me for it, but I'm ready *grabs shield and armor* _**

**_All right, now-THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! There so many of you, I was so happy. I can't even name you all. Some of your reviews made me laugh, one made me almost cry, another made me blush and all of them made me happy! I hope this looong chapter fills you up till Sunday and then you can eat all the yummy candy you want._**

**_Meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter, and to those of you who have read Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen, you should see similarities. _**

**_ENJOY!~ _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Cloud High**

**=Weeks Later=**

It was safe to say that Masami never went back to therapy.

The whole ordeal was silently closed off, Kyoya did some explaining but Masami really didn't want to hear anything about Itsuki. She had trusted him, he had abused her. There were times a few days after the incident that Masami couldn't look at herself without breaking out into tears. The thought of some man having touch her made her sad to such an extreme level. For hours Haruhi and Yume spent trying to convince her that nobody would find out outside their little circle and everything would be normal.

After a few days, Masami started to believe this herself. She started going on about her days and soon everything was perfectly fine. She never heard from or about Itsuki again and this pleased her very much. And yet while everything seemed "normal" and "fine", something in Masami's heart was missing.

She knew what it was and she hated to admit it. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she missed her old relationship with her sister. Not until Komaki also admitted to having been at fault for leaving and then not keeping in touch. But Komaki was just as stubborn as Masami so Masami prepared for things to be awkward for a while. Things were already awkward, there wouldn't be that much of a difference. Well, that was what she thought until Yanda made an announcement.

"Today is the day!" Yanda exclaimed as he came into the dining room.

Masami looked up with a confused expression, Komaki looked neutral and Keida hadn't even looked up from his plate. Yanda came in, carrying a large vase of red roses so big that Masami suddenly felt like she was in the host club again.

"What day?" Masami asked as Yanda set the flowers next to Komaki who suddenly looked slightly flushed.

Yanda winked at Masami, "The day I promised your sister I would never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever—"

"Yanda…"

"—_ever_ leave her side," Yanda leaned down and kissed Komaki on the cheek. In return, Komaki's cheeks flushed red.

"It's our wedding anniversary," She muttered, looking to the side uncomfortably.

Masami blinked and looked between the two of them. Yanda smiled and Komaki still looked to the side. "Oh…C-Congratulations then."

Yanda smiled bigger and wrapped his arms around himself. "I remember our wedding like it was just yesterday. It was absolutely beautiful and white, a total event."

"Isn't it the bride's job to fantasize over the memories of a marriage ritual?" Keida asked flatly, picking up his tea cup.

"I'm pretty sure Yanda has more fond memories of it than I do," Komaki explained, remembering the date. "I hardly knew anyone at the wedding, it was so embarrassing. A couple of friends but nothing more. No family to speak…of…"

A long awkward pause.

Masami stared down at her plate, half finished with her food but her stomach felt full and funny. She cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing her plate and excusing herself from the table before she walked into the dining room and threw her food away. She dumped the plate in the large sink and leaned against it.

Thankfully, it was Sunday, which meant that the house staff was gone for the day. Komaki always let their staff have Sunday off to spend with their families. It was one of the many nice things Masami had known Komaki to do since they met again, but the awkwardness between them never changed. It probably never would.

"Hey."

Masami whirled around to see Komaki standing uncomfortably by the dining room door. She leaned against the sink and looked around. "H-Hi," Masami stammered, her palms started to sweat.

Komaki took a long deep breath and shook her head, crossing her arms over her full chest. "Look, I'm really sorry for bringing up the wedding thing. It was foolish of me, and I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Masami responded a little too quickly. She looked at her sister. Her beautiful sister. Komaki's eyes were much nicer than Madoka's had ever been. "No problem."

"Okay…good…" Komaki nodded, gulping. She looked around the kitchen as if trying to find something but then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Masami could only breathe once before Komaki came back into the room, her face flustered. "And hey, please don't worry about it any more, okay?"

"What?" Masami asked, looking confused.

Komaki sighed at length and looked defeated. She crossed her arms again and looked at Masami evenly. "I don't want you to worry about it anymore. I know you might be feeling a little guilty about the wedding invitation, but I respect you and it was your choice not to come, so don't let me get you down."

Masami blinked. "…What?"

"I'm not upset," Komaki continued, blind to Masami's confusion. "I know I might come off as mad and upset but I'm really not, Masami. You're my little sister so I could never stay mad and upset with you for long. I honestly don't care anymore about the invitation, much less the letters. It's fine. All I care is that you're here with us now."

"Right…Komaki, I know I should be happy that you forgive me and everything," Masami said slowly, trying to process what her sister was saying. "But I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Komaki looked blank. Her expression turned confused and her eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, shut it and thought for a second before opening her mouth again and pointed her index finger at Masami. "The wedding invitation? The wedding invitation I sent for you to come to _my_ wedding?"

"You didn't send an invitation," Masami responded.

"No, I did," Komaki shook her head. "I gave it to mom, personally, asking her to give it to you since you didn't want to see me. You never responded to any of my letters so I could only assume you hated me."

"Again, don't know what you're talking about," Masami said, her heart skipping a beat. "There were no letters Komaki. After you left, I got maybe one or two but after that nothing."

"No."

"Yes," Masami snapped. Was her sister really trying to fight with her about this? Masami knew, better than anyone, that nothing was sent. She had wanted something to be sent but nothing was. It hurt her more than anyone to be reminded that her sister didn't care.

Komaki looked at Masami for a long time. She shook her head and suddenly looked slightly angry. Masami crossed her arms as Komaki pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "That manipulative bitch," She hissed. Masami looked surprised to see her sister curse. Komaki opened her eyes and started to explain.

"Masami, I will admit it. Leaving you alone with our mother was the stupidest thing I have ever done. It was stupid, reckless and I wish I could do it over but I can't and I'm sorry. I won't, however, admit to never trying to contacting you. Masami, I wrote you letter after letter after letter, even a year after you stopped responding to me. I tried to contact you, Masami, I loved you very much and I still do. And I did try to invite you to my wedding, but mom never gave you the invitations or the letters for that matter of fact."

"No, you never—"

"Masami, I did," Komaki said, her tone slightly pleading for Masami to understand. "I, more than anyone, wanted you out of that house. I wanted you to be with me but mom always said you hated me and that you never wanted to see me."

"That's not true," Masami said, her voice cracking on tears. "I did want to see you. I wanted my sister but you were never there. You left me, Komaki! You were the one who left; you were the one who didn't love me."

"Masami, I love you so much. I would have never left you there all alone," Komaki smiled helplessly, "but mom was a bitch and she only wanted you with her, to hurt you. She never wanted me to see you because she knew I could take you away from her. Masami you have to believe me."

"I…" Masami suddenly found it hard to breathe. Was this true? Had her sister really tried to contact her, protect her and love her? Had Komaki really tried so hard to break her free and had their mother really being that veil? Masami was so confused, her head pounded. She looked around the room, looking as Komaki stepped closer. She lifted her arms and stepped sideways. "No…No…"

Komaki came closer and Masami made a break for it, running out the back door of the kitchen and across the lawn. She didn't see where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get out. She was already dressed in shirt, skirt and tights plus…house shoes. Okay, one wardrobe malfunction wasn't going to kill her. Staying in the house with her sister might have. So Masami ran and ran until she couldn't breathe no more.

After she had worn all her energy, she found herself outside a small convince store. She looked inside to see al the people happily doing their shopping, oblivious to the confusion she felt in her head. She was ready to cry, she sure looked like it.

"Whoa…hey, are you all right?"

Masami looked up from her position of her hands on her knees, kneeling over. She looked up to see a familiar face holding a broom and looking down at her curiously. As soon as she saw the face, her expression went blank and so did the person asking her if she was all right.

"Daichi…" She whispered at her infamous ex-boyfriend.

"Masashi, is that you?"

"That's not my name!"

"H-Hey, why are you crying?"

**=30 Minutes Later=**

"Holy crap, you've been through a lot," Daichi whistled.

He and Masami were sitting in the back of the convenience store which also happened to be one of Daichi's part time jobs. As soon as they had seen each other, Masami started crying and since it was rude to leave a girl crying out in the streets, Daichi took her to the back where Masami spilled everything that happened that led to her becoming the woman she really was.

"I'm so sorry to bother you like this…" Masami muttered, wiping her sleeves across her eyes. She sniffled a couple of times. "I really had no idea you'd be here, this is total coincidence."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I had to take a small break anyways," Daichi shrugged. He looked at Masami, seeing how much she changed. She looked so much more like a girl now, her heart shaped face fit her womanly curved body and facial features. Her hair was still jet-black and really long, down to her waist, but instead of being parted in the center, her bangs were swept to the side. She looked really cute in her skirt, tights and shirt although even with fall approaching, it seemed odd to be wearing long sleeves. "You look really good."

Masami blushed and wiped more tears away. "T-Thanks."

"So anyways, what are you gonna do now?" Daichi asked, referring to the event that had just happened with Komaki. "You have to go home eventually, you can't be out forever."

"No, but I plan on being out for as long as I can," Masami whispered, holding her hands together in her lap. "I honestly don't know what to think of Komaki now. I mean, I'm really happy that she tried to contact me, you have no idea. But…I just don't know. What if she's lying, what if she never tried to contact me."

"You can't believe that," Daichi shook his head. Masami had a small tendency to look on the negative side of things. "Komaki said she loves you and I, frankly, think you should believe her. There really isn't anything to gain from pretending to love you, you say you're now the heir to the fortune but Komaki has a fortune of her own. Besides, can't you accept the fact that you're an awesome person to be around?"

"A-Ah…" Masami blushed, looking down at her house slippers. They were dirty from the dust she picked up on the streets. "I…suppose so."

"Just accept Komaki, Masa," Daichi suggested, smiling kindly. "Whether she's lying or not, and I really believe she's not, she's trying to create something between you guys. Be happy about it, all right?"

Masami paused, thinking about what Daichi said and realizing he was making some sense. "Okay…but I'm not going home for a while."

Daichi responded to take all the time she needed. Then there was only awkward silence between the two exes. Masami looked everywhere but at Daichi and he just kept looking at the floor. Finally, Daichi gave a long sigh and pressing his hands against his knees, announced he should probably get back to work and told Masami to take as much time as she wanted before she left. As Daichi opened the door to go back to the store, Masami stood up and called out to him.

"I-I'm sorry," Masami sputtered out. Daichi turned back and raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm really sorry about how things ended with us. The whole thing…was a mess. The picture was a total fraud. Well, I mean Kyoya and I did hug but it was only because I was feeling really upset and—"

"Masami?" Daichi said, testing the name out but saying it to stop Masami from talking. When Masami stopped talking, Daichi agreed to himself the name fit her. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. Even if I never got the picture, things would have fallen apart eventually, it wasn't anyone's fault. The circumstances were just hard to work around but it wasn't your fault."

"Yes but," Masami said, looking at Daichi evenly. "I-I'm a girl now…things are different. If you still wanted, we could…start again?"

Daichi's expression looked shocked. His eyes were wide and he looked at Masami vacantly. Then his expression softened to an understanding smile. "No, Masami. I honestly don't think we should."

For some reason, Masami felt oddly relieved but slightly sad. "O-Oh?"

"I mean…I would love to be able to be with you again but," Daichi paused, sticking his hands in pockets and sighing loudly. "I don't think I'd be able to recover if I got hurt again."

Masami felt her heart swell. Had their relationship really meant that much to him? Daichi was a wonderful person; something could work out between them. This wasn't like the last time, she was a woman now and she didn't want to do anything to hurt Daichi.

"Oh Daichi…" Masami smiled, pleased by the way Daichi thought of her. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing out of joy. That is, until Dachi spoke again.

"Yeah, y'know, I never really thought much of Ohtori since he was always so refined and all," Daichi grinned bashfully, embarrassed by what he was admitting. "But he really let me have it that day. I knew since then that it wasn't really going to work out between us."

"Huh?" Masami looked really confused. What the hell was Daichi talking about? "What do you mean? Ohtori…Kyoya did what?"

"You don't know?" Daichi looked surprised. Well, now that he remembered, Kyoya had said something about not mentioning it to Masashi. But this wasn't Masashi, this was Masami. Loophole. "Yeah, do you remember that day when I _accidentally_ stood you up in the rain?"

"Yeah," Masami said warily.

"Well, I'm guessing Ohtori found you cause the next thing I know, he comes in the restaurant and requests to talk to me," Daichi recalled, looking up at the sky. "So we went to the back and he punched me. Actually _punched_ me." He laughed at Masami's bewildered expression. "Yeah, I know. Took me by major surprise and that guy is strong. Strong as hell. Anyways, so he started yelling…well, not yelling but kinda lecturing but not yelling, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…I know exactly what you mean," Masami nodded, feeling her body go numb. Kyoya had this amazing talent of degrading someone to a pulp without yelling or raising his voice. It was such a mastered talent there were times you just preferred him to yell at you.

"So he tells me to never leave you alone like I did that day," Daichi repeated what he remembered. "He was really pissed. And he keeps going on about how you don't deserve someone like me and stuff, which really made me realize that maybe you didn't. So he let me have it, only punched me two times but it hurt so much!" He laughed awkwardly. "After that, we didn't see each other right? I thought about it, what he said and I realized something."

"What?" Masami muttered. She couldn't bring herself to ask anymore than one word questions now. She felt her mouth dry and her stomach churned.

"I realized…that there was no reason to be with me when you had someone like Ohtori with you," Daichi said sincerely, putting his whole heart into his words. "I knew I had to let you go and when the photo of you and him was sent to me, it was just perfect. You guys were perfect. So that night I called you and we broke up. That also hurt but I knew you were better off. He really cares for you, y'know. I could tell…"

**=Masami's p.o.v=**

You always hear someone, mostly grownups, tell you not to do drugs and say no to alcohol. Stay in school! Yeah…you hear that a lot. They always tell you the bad things that come out of smoking, snorting pot, and drinking beer. Always, always, always the bad things.

They never tell you how great it feels.

"_Hey, Masami, are you all right?"_

"_Yeah…sure, I'm fine."_

After that, I walked away from Daichi. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that I was totally and completely lost. Both directionally and mentally. So much had happened in one day, my sister who I thought hated me and wanted nothing to do with me actually loves me and tried to get me back. So Madoka had lied to me about Komaki not trying to get contact with me. What else had been a lie?

I know I should be happy about all this, I know I should but I felt like crap. Everything doesn't make sense to me right now. Ah, yes, maybe it has something to do with the weed I started to inhale a few minutes ago. Or not, who knows.

"Try this," The teenager with one too many piercings said next to me. He lifted a dark bottle covered in a paper sack and smiled a crooked teeth smile. "It'll chill you out."

I laughed, snorting somewhere in between and handed him the "homemade" cigar, taking the wrapped bottle from him. I took a large swig and felt all my senses tingling. I coughed and hacked. He smacked me in the back and everything was bright and colorful. Pretty.

So after I walked from the store, I walked and walked and walked…and walked and walked so by the time I realized where I was, I found myself in a dark alley. How long had I walked for? It was late and I could only tell because the sun was going to America. Goodbye happy sun! So anyways, in the alley there were these three teenagers, two guys and a girl. They were smoking cigars, weed and snorting cocaine plus drinking beer.

Thing about it is, they looked so happy.

I wanted to be that happy. I wanted to smile and look happy and be on cloud nine like they were. I know, I should have said "No", I should have said "strange danger" and possibly even stop, drop and rolled but I walked over and sat down to the guy. I ever so politely snatched the weed from him and took it for my own. And everything went away, all my troubles and all my confusion left with each snort, with each breath, with each swig.

"You are really pretty," The piercings guy whispered into my ear.

"Hahahahaha, thank you," I squealed, taking a really large swig of the thing in the bottle—God it tasted foul but it made me…giddy! "I like your piercings, you have toooons of them!"

"Is this your first time getting toasted?" The girl asked. She had different colored hair. One strand was black, another was blue, another pink and green and yellow and orange and…Oh my head hurts.

I smacked my lips together and nodded. "First time, first time, first timer."

"Welcome to the life!" The guy next to his own bottle and did a pretend cheers before drinking the bottle. We all broke into a loud laugh and the piercings guy put his hand to my nose. I laughed loudly and took in the dust sprinkled on his hand. Everything was turning prettier and prettier. Petty things like my sister didn't matter. Petty things like…like…Kyoya.

"_He really cares for you, y'know. I could tell…"_

"Gimme that," I snapped and took the weed from the guy next to me. I inhaled deeply, trying to forget everything. What the hell did Daichi mean by that? The way he said it, he implied so much but not enough. It was almost as if he said Kyoya liked me but that's not true. Kyoya doesn't like me, not that way. Mii Himogu, Mii is perfect for Kyoya. "Fuck," I whispered, snatching a new bottle from the ground and spilling all its contents into my mouth. I needed to go away.

Kyoya doesn't like me that, I knew that. Besides, I sure as hell didn't like him like that either. This in my mind, I started to take in all I could. Everything was really pretty, bright and colorful but after some time it all started to go away. Everything was leaving. Darkness closed in and the world didn't matter anymore. I kinda preferred it that way. Being in the air, feeling as if you're floating. Like a cloud in the sky.

**=0=**

When I woke up, I was being carried. Wait, where was I? What the hell happened today…holy crap, I don't remember a thing. It was dark and someone was carrying me. That's all I knew.

"Good, you're awake."

Why does it seem like it's always him. Well, maybe because it's always him who saves me. But he doesn't always have to be there for me. He can leave, you can leave you know! You don't always have to protect me. You don't have to stay by my side.

"It's cold," I muttered and against my better judgment, threw my arms around Kyoya's neck for a better hold of him.

I could hear him chuckle. His chest slightly shook when he did. He smelled really nice, he always smells really nice. On the other hand, I smelled horrible. Oh God, what did I smell of? It reeked and…my head hurts so much. I groaned and leaned my head against him.

"Careful, I think its best you don't move," He whispered, stopping his walk. Oh thank God, I felt ready to puke.

I looked around. The place looked familiar but the bright lights hurt my eyes. Ah, so we were in front of Komaki's house. And it was dark. How late was it? Crap, did I ever call? "What happened?" I asked and took a whiff of my breath. Holy crap it reeked of something foul. Did I throw up? Why did I throw up?

"Where to start," Kyoya hummed and took a step up. We were going to the front. "You ran away from the house which didn't bother Komaki very much until it got dark. She called everyone you knew and then some. She kept trying your phone but you never picked up. So it was strange that when I called you did, well not you but a boy."

"What?" I whispered, what boy?

"He picked up, telling me to stop calling or something because his head hurt. In the end, he led me to you and here we are," He kept taking steps, I clung on tighter. "And just so you know, you're high." I stiffened in his arms so he said, "Apparently you had some drugs in the alley, plus some beer. You threw up once. Don't worry, Hotta and Tachibana managed to clean it all up."

I blushed. I was high; no wonder I felt like crap. Everything was fuzzy and nothing really made sense. I also couldn't remember anything Kyoya told me, I remember running away but nothing more than that. Did I say something? Did I meet someone? I felt like I was missing something important.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya," I muttered, closing my eyes and taking his scent in. It was the only thing that kept me from puking again. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it, I was out having dinner with my sister anyway," He shrugged. "Well, I was when Komaki first called and that was hours ago. It's past one a clock in the morning, if you wish to know."

"Ah fuck," I cursed as Kyoya set me down on the front door carpet. I looked up at him and tried to smile as best I could. "Thank you so much Kyoya…for everything. I don't know how you can take me, I swear."

"It isn't as big a hassle as you think," He smiled back. My heart swelled and again, I felt like I was missing something important. He rang the doorbell and I flinched. I could hear Toto barking on the other end, that dog had a loud bark. Shut up stupid dog. "Tamaki is a bigger trouble than you could ever be," Kyoya whispered, his hand suddenly by my face. I felt my face heat up. He pushed my hair back over my ear. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

I lied. I lied with all my heart. Don't leave me. Don't you dare ever leave me. Stay by my side, keep protecting me and saving me forever and ever. Stay my friend forever. That's all I could think when the door opened and someone pulled me in. Their grip was tight and harsh. It must have been Komaki. She must have been furious with me. I couldn't blame her. I'd be mad at me too.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Do you even care?" Oh…that's a new one. It's not Komaki. I turned my head to see Komaki standing by the living room entrance and Keida was behind her. I turned back in front of me to see Yanda, and he's pissed. He's in a rage.

I shake my head. His yelling makes me hurt. He growls and steps closer to me, preparing to yell again when he takes a good smell of me. "…Are you high?"

"Yanda, please calm—"

"No, Komaki. She can't do this; she can't keep acting like this," Yanda screamed, tossing a hand for Komaki to stop. He turned back to me, stepping closer as I stepped back. "I don't want to know where you've been or what you've doing, but how dare you! We take you in, your sister takes you in and you don't give a fucking damn! You don't talk to us and then you just run off today? Do you think your sister deserves to be treated that way? She loves you and you treat her like shit!"

"Yanda…"

"I-I'm sorry," I spit out as I fall back on the steps, bowing my head as low as it can go. I remember being yelled like this before. Always by my mother, always being told how worthless I am. Yanda keeps yelling, everything he says is right. I have to tell him I'm sorry, I have to make things right. He's right, I'm horrible. I'm a bitch, you're right. And I'll tell you you're right, but please don't yell. Please don't be mad anymore.

"Stop it."

I looked up and I can longer see Yanda. Yanda isn't there. Komaki is though. Komaki, standing with her feet apart, her hands held out to her sides. She stood firmly, looking up at her husband. A moment later, she turns around and helps me up. She helps me up the stairs and down the halls. I numbly move my feet, she leads the way. She holds me tightly but gently, with care and kindness.

"I'm so sorry about him, sweetie," She whispers as we enter my room. She calls me sweetie and whole body feels warm. "He was really worried about you and it doesn't make it any better that he got into a fight with one of his clients just a few hours ago."

"N-No…" I mutter as she leads me to the bathroom. She sets me down on the couch and starts preparing a bath. Walking over to me, she starts to help me undress. As she lifts my shirt over my head, I stop her hands and look up. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. Please believe me. "I'm so sorry." And I start crying. The tears sting my eyes and I feel like shit but I mean them. I mean every single one of them. "I'm so sorry, sissy."

And she hugs me. She hugs me tightly and soundly, not letting me go for a long time. And even after she helps me take a bath and get into bed, she hugs me again and doesn't let go. I cry to her, tell her I'm sorry and tell her everything I felt. And she doesn't let go. She strokes my hair until I fall asleep and then I hear her say the words I might have just needed to hear.

"Sometimes a super hero needs to save themselves before they can save everyone else."

**=Ohtori Residence=**

Not even taking one step into the mansion, a servant told Kyoya his father needed him. It was late and all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't disobey his father so moments later he found himself outside Yoshio's office. He paused and wondered what his father could possibly want from him. Was it because he came back so late? No, Yoshio would never worry about petty things like that. So going in blind, Kyoya walked into the office.

His father stood by the window, looking out at the scenery outside their mansion. Kyoya excused himself and Yoshio turned back. Just by his expression. Kyoya could tell he wasn't in a pleased mood.

"Kyoya," Yoshio said slowly and seriously. "You do still communicate with Masami Yamaguchi, do you not?"

"Yes, father, I do," Kyoya responded back. He wondered why his father was suddenly interested in any of his friends that weren't Tamaki.

Yoshio nodded firmly and sighed at length. "And were you aware that Masami Yamaguchi's in-law happens to be Yanda Soramiya?"

Kyoya darted his eyes quickly to the side but then looked back at his father. "I have heard of him before, yes. He is married to Masami's older sister."

"Yes…" His tone didn't sound pleased. Kyoya could tell, something bad was happening but he couldn't say what. His father was always difficult to judge on what he was thinking, sometimes it was impossible. "Well, you see, Yanda and I are…_were_ partners for this one mindless project and couldn't agree on a certain thing and now it seems we have come to many misunderstandings."

A long pause.

Kyoya could easily read between the lines that obviously Yanda didn't want to do things the way his father wanted them done and after that, clashes came one after the other. Figured, from when Kyoya met him, he understood Yanda to be a more humble, carefree and cautious person in his work while his father was harsher to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Either way, no matter the differences," Yoshio sighed, brushing aside that comment. "It has come to my attention that while they aren't of blood relations, Masami could very well demonstrate the same stubbornness and stupidity in other matters that have led Yanda to decide a rather unfortunate choice."

"Stupidity…" Kyoya whispered, oddly irritated by his father's choice of words. He clenched his fists by his side tightly.

"And I advise you to follow the instructions I give you no matter what they might be," Yoshio said sharply, defining how much he wanted Kyoya to complete what he was going to say.

"I will do my best father," Kyoya bowed, ready for anything his father threw at him. Maybe it would be to get Masami on their side and change Yanda's mind. If that were so, it could be done within the week. Three days tops. No trouble at all. Nothing was impossible.

"I want you to drop all interactions with Masami Yamaguchi."

Except for that.

* * *

**_Is that considered a cliffhanger? _**

**_For some reason, I was on Chapter...Ten when I came up with this chapter, crazy, I know! Anyways, awesome huh? Masami isn't as sweet as everyone thinks she is! And Daichi showed up again! Hahaha, I loved bringing him back but he's gone for good, sadly :(_**

**_I hoped you enjoyed, this chapter was fun to write although Kyoya was scares in this, made me sad. WELL! Nine more chapters left, you guys! I wanna cry. But till then, follow me till the end and let's try finding the place promised together? Review if you'd like, obviously you are following me if you've made it this far._**

**_See you on Halloween_**

**_E-chan _**


	52. Chapter 52

**_HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE!~_**

**_I like the concept of dressing up and candy but ghosts, blood and scary stories freak me out. I'm a wimp, I don't do horror. I can't even freaking watch the Paranormal Activity 2 trailer, I change the channel FAST!_**

**_Anyways, so you guys had me worried, I was surprised I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do, did you guys not like it? Was it that bad? I-I'm sorry. I told one of my reviewers, I'm afraid you guys will get fed up with what's gonna happen and stop reading. But I mean, there's only eight chapters left after this, might as well keep reading, no? See how it ends?_**

**_TO THOSE WHO HATE MASAMI CRYING...u-um...deal with the first 3/4 part of this chapter and then you'll be happy, I swear :)))) _**

**_Please enjoy and be safe throughout the night or day, whenever you read this_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Heartbreak **

"Hey there boy, wanna go for a walk?"

Masami cooed at the little Yorkie, smoothing out his tousled fur. Toto panted up at her, his little tail wagging wildly. She laughed and walked over to the closet where they kept all his things. Picking off one of his leashes off the hook, she hooked it to his collar and quietly opened the front door. Stepping out into the chilly summer-turning-into-fall air, she grabbed tightly onto Toto's leash and they started to walk.

It was a long weekend, so they had Monday off. It really helped, especially since she still had a headache from the day before. Masami still couldn't believe she got high. She shook her head, remembering how badly she smelled and how much her breath stank. She woke up really early that day; the sun had barely started rising. After showering once more, she slipped into black sweat bottoms, a silver tank top and a black hoodie before deciding she needed some air.

Now walking out of the Soramiya's ground, she smiled at the guard at the gate and walked down the sidewalk.

She still couldn't remember a single thing that happened yesterday. All she could recall was her and Komaki fighting about the truth behind their lost connection and then running out of the house. When she tried really hard to remember, she would see pictures of a small convenience store and a mess of black hair but nothing more. She didn't remember ever getting high or throwing up or any of that. Of course, she believed it happened but she didn't know how.

"Ah well," She whispered, being pulled by Toto down and down the street. She followed not too far behind, looking around at the neighborhood around them. It was really peaceful, nobody was up yet. She had the world all to herself for now, to think about anything she wanted to.

She would have to, she noted to herself, somehow apologize to Yanda. The thought scared her a little bit; but she could faintly remember someone being pissed but had it been Yanda? No, it was him. It hurt her head to think about it, but it was him. One of the few things she remembered and she really wanted it to be untrue. One thing fallen apart just as her life was coming together.

"Together…" Masami muttered, testing the word out. "W-Whoa, hey slow down!" She yanked the leach on Toto back a little. Looking around, she noticed they had walked a whiles out.

Oddly enough, her life was slowly coming together. Her mother was out of her life, her sister and she were getting along now, her school grades were doing better than okay and everything (for the most part) seemed to be in a good balance.

The whole sports festival issue was slowly being solved. Kyoya, who had once entirely rejected the idea, had suddenly attained a new passion for winning and was planning their victory—she had been split into the White team. She really didn't mind the whole ordeal; it was quite entertaining to watch rich people train for it. It reminded her of her old days in common school. In the end, she was just happy Tamaki and Kyoya were getting along…so to speak.

Thinking of Kyoya and the sports festival, she began to wonder how much trouble she had been for him the day before. The thought of puking in a drunken stupor in front of him suddenly made her blush crimson. She swatted her hand in front of her face and tried to take large breaths but her face blossomed in color. Masami spaced out for several minutes, trying to keep herself calm and from totally spazzing out that she didn't notice how far she and Toto had walked until he started barking.

"What is it, boy?" Masami asked, tilting her head to the small Yorkie.

Toto was bouncing happily, barking at something. He tugged and pulled hard on his leash, trying to run ahead. Masami laughed, amused by the energy of the little dog and pushed her bangs behind her ear as she looked up and spotted what the dog was barking at. Her laughter slowly died down and she smiled softly.

"Now, surely it must be the apocalypse because I'm starting to fear for my life," She smiled coyly as she held tightly to Toto's leash and stepped forward, "because it is not Kyoya Ohtori I see before my eyes."

There was something in his eyes that flashed briefly before he focused back on Masami. It wasn't the usual confident glimmer he always had with her, it wasn't the superior gleam, instead it was a dreadful and annoyed flash that Masami didn't like in the very least.

"Good morning," He responded curtly.

Masami shifted her weight between her feet and looked around quickly before glancing up at Kyoya again and clicking her tongue. "Awkward silence…gay baby is born."

A moment of silence.

Masami blinked hard, feeling an odd feeling fluttering in her heart and she didn't like it. She looked at Kyoya fully. He was dressed very simple for someone so rich—jeans, solid black v-neck shirt, white sweater and walking shoes. His clothes were strange but stranger was the fact that he was walking, alone and it was barely going to be six in the morning. Even more strange was the fact that he hadn't responded to Masami's gay baby comment for almost forty, long awkward seconds.

"You don't actually believe—"

"Are you okay?" Masami interrupted, tilting her head to side. A dangerous move on her behalf, but she didn't know. "Why are you up so early?"

"I…" Kyoya paused, looking sternly at Masami, turning slightly to look the way he came then back at Masami, with a slightly—but barely—calmer expression. "I needed to think."

"Don't hurt yourself," Masami snorted, turning around and signaling Toto to walk the way they came, the way Kyoya was going. "Come on; walk me back to my house. You're already here."

Kyoya sighed with hesitation but nodded and they walked together down the narrow sidewalk.

It surprised Masami how awkward it was. Not that she was trying to make it awkward, but something was wrong. They walked in silence and that never happened between them unless one or the other had acted like a totally female sanitary product…and the bag it came in. And that never happened so Masami couldn't put her finger on what the hell was going on. Toto kept walking ahead then walking back, sniffing Kyoya's shoes or Masami's legs then moved on. He was the one having the most fun.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kyoya asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Much," Masami nodded. This was true, she was feeling better than the day before but she wasn't in tip top shape either. "I honestly can't thank you enough for bringing me back home. It didn't benefit you in any way but you still did it."

"Yes, well."

"Could it possibly be you're learning to do things without wanting to benefit from them?" Masami joked, pushing Kyoya with her shoulder. She smiled up at him, ready for a comeback but Kyoya just frowned and looked forward. She withdrew a little and blinked hard as she walked on. "Okay, sorry for the jokes."

"What jokes?" Kyoya asked, sounding genuinely surprised. He looked down at Masami quickly before turning back to the nature around them. "I apologize for my lack of attention."

"You are _really _out of it," Masami wowed, a little annoyed. Kyoya wasn't paying as much attention to her as usual and she didn't like it. "I know you said you couldn't think but seriously, why are you up so early? What could have possibly bothered you that much?"

"Nothing really just," He shrugged, sticking his hands into his sweater's pockets. "My father has some new expectations of me and I'm finding it rather hard to comply."

"What expectations?"

"Too long of a story," Kyoya shook his head, dismissing the question.

Masami swallowed and nodded. _Usually he would tell me,_ She thought to herself. The way Kyoya was acting made her uneasy. She played with Toto, pulling him back and forth while they walked in silence. In silence. Masami and Kyoya never walked in silence together, they always talked or fought or something but never silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

"Is there _anything_ you'd like to talk about?" Masami asked, emphasizing the word "anything" and shrugging her shoulders while shaking her head quickly. "This really isn't normal, y'know. For one, you're up and it's really early plus we have today off. Two, you're walking alone without a bodyguard, but more importantly, you're walking. And third, you're not talking. Kyoya, you always have something to say."

"It's—"

"For all you know, I could die after we say goodbye and you might never talk to me again," Masami said without much thought in her words but Kyoya sharply turned to her. Masami turned to him to find him starring with surprise. The expression was cute enough to get her heart to flutter. "What is it?"

She watched as a realization hit Kyoya's expression and he softened it to become a slight smile. Once again, her stomach churned. "It's nothing I'd like to talk about, but there are other things."

"Do tell," Masami smiled to herself, batting her eyelashes against her cheeks as she turned back to look forward.

"To start," Kyoya said promptly, "Why are you outside this morning? It is a day off, after all, and just yesterday you threw up several times and took various amounts of illegal drugs."

"Yes well—wait, several times? I thought you said once!"

"I might have decreased the number of upchucks seeing as to how you weren't feeling well," Kyoya shrugged, his smile ever suave and coy. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I forgot half the things that happened and were said to me yesterday and you tell me now when I can remember?" Masami blushed, her face lighting in color. Her eyes were wide and she looked ready to crawl under a hole and die.

Kyoya loved it.

"Anyways, why are you here?"

"I needed to think," Masami answered honestly. "I woke up and felt so…trapped. I grabbed Toto and here we are. I managed to think a few things through but many things are still screwed."

"Like what?"

"Um, Yanda for one," Masami sighed, shaking her head at the thought. "I screwed up so badly yesterday. Yanda was seriously pissed. He's the laid back guy, Komaki was the stick in the ass and yet he yelled at me. He told me I was treating…he said…it was just…aaaaagh." She stopped walking and covered her face, still holding onto the leash, with her hands. She shook her head, disproving of the actions she remembered. "I'm so stupid."

"I agree, yes," Kyoya nodded and saw Masami's posture lean forward. He smiled. "But we all make mistakes."

"You don't."

"On the contrary, but this isn't about me," Kyoya said. "I don't exactly know what your thought process was, I don't want to know what your thought process was but I know that it was hard on you. You don't do things that extreme unless there was a reason behind them so I believe you were confused."

"You know me so well," Masami grinned, turning her head away from Kyoya so he couldn't see her smile.

"And from who I know Yanda to be, I'm sure if you apologize, he'll be able to forgive you," Kyoya sighed, running his hair through his black hair. Masami watched his every movement, admiring how suave and smooth each action was. "It's rather hard to stay mad at you for long."

He said it so sincerely, Masami actually believed. If only for a second. "That is such a lie, Kyoya!"

"What?" He, once again, looked adorably surprised. He stopped walking as Masami stepped in front of him and looked up, hands on her hips.

"Can't stay mad at me for long? Who the hell are you kidding? You were pissed at me for the longest time when we first met and I had no idea what I did," Masami could have sworn a slight look of panicked amusement flashed across his face. "You were so mad at me and even after that when we tried to get along, something small happened and you would always be mad."

"Yes, but—"

"No no, no no," Masami waved a finger in front of his face, stepping closer though she honestly didn't mean to. "Kyoya, you more than anyone—next to my mother—should know what it's like to stay mad at me for long periods of times."

"Things were different," Kyoya caught himself saying. He swallowed hard. He hadn't gotten enough sleep and was now paying for it by blubbering what he was really thinking. He took a step closer. "You can't compare me to your mother."

"You made me cry as much!"

"You are incredibly sensitive and cry over ever little thing."

"I resent that!"

"No, it's true."

"Kyoya!" Masami shrieked a whisper, looking at Kyoya with a disbelieving stare. Was he really saying all the things he was? It was most unlike him and totally out of character. She liked it. "W-Wait a second."

Toto was barking really loudly and happily.

Suddenly, Masami was aware that she and Kyoya were pressed against each other. She tried stepping back but it only made Kyoya teeter towards her and loose his balance. She braced her body against his until they stopped swaying. Toto barked and did a small flip to show he enjoyed what was going. He enjoyed that while Masami and Kyoya had been fighting, he had ran circles around them, winding his leash to tie them together. He barked and jumped, making them teeter from falling over.

"Toto!" Masami hissed, trying to turn her head to see the little Yorkie. It was like something out of a movie, it could not be possibly happening to them. "Toto, bad boy! Go back Toto, go back!"

Toto only barked more and went around them in the wrong direction, tying them closer together and cutting his leash shorter. Masami gasped as the dog suddenly spotted a squirrel running up a tree in the house directly across the street. She opened her mouth to tell the small ball of fur to stay but Toto lurched after the other brown furry animal.

Kyoya and Masami gave a small yelp of pain as they crashed down to the grass half of the sidewalk. Toto didn't get very far since the weight of Kyoya and Masami pulled him back but he was trying his best. After getting over the pain, the only thing Masami could do was laugh. She started shaking and laughing so hard she stomach hurt. She could not believe that had just happened—she couldn't process it in her brain. She looked to see how Kyoya was taking it, since he was on top of her, and slowly died her laugh down to a small giggle.

Kyoya had a slightly tired expression, but he was smiling. His eyes showed he couldn't believe it either. Masami saw him watching Toto and studied his face. Had it always been so…beautiful? Was it an insult to call him beautiful? But he was. He was breathtaking. Now more than ever, Masami realized Kyoya Ohtori—as well as the rest of the Host Club, but who cared about them at the moment—was beautiful. His perfectly smooth ivory skin, his facial features, his eyes—one of the most beautiful colors she had ever seen. Once focused on Toto, his eyes turned to Masami, the evergreen meeting the storm.

Masami suddenly felt very self-conscious. They were on the floor, Masami below and Kyoya on top, holding his weight with his arms. He was heavy but she really didn't care, she cared how he was staring at her. As if trying to figure something out but couldn't decide. Finally, the silence—other than Toto's barking—was over as he spoke again.

"I said I'm leaving," Kyoya said. Masami watched as Kyoya slipped out of the leash and stood back up. She sat up and stared at him, towering over her. She held on to Toto's leash, but didn't get up. He looked towards the direction Masami's house was then back where his was. He looked puzzled, trying to figure something out. Masami started to feel a little anxious. He opened his mouth a few times, made a gesture he had finally chosen a direction but then took it back. Finally, he looked down at Masami with an indifferent face. "Goodbye."

And with that, he started walking away in his direction. Leaving Masami to walk alone.

**=The Next Day=**

"You look really bad."

"Like someone ran you over but you lived."

"Nice to see you too," Masami said sarcastically, looking away from the set of orange-red hair.

"You're welcome!" The twins smiled, flashing thumbs up to the long hair girl.

Masami rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the bookcase. It was almost the end of the day and Masami's current class was working on research projects. The way the day was going, Masami escaped from her classroom to the library, alone, before she broke down. Crying. Again. She did that a lot.

"Ah," Kaoru paused for a second, thinking of what to say before looking back down at Masami and saying, "What happened?"

Masami sighed and closed her eyes, "Kyoya's being an ass."

"We already knew that."

"Tell us something new," Hikaru yawned, walking over and sitting next to Masami while Kaoru sat on her other side. He smiled at Masami and said, "So what'd the devil do this time?"

"He's ignoring me. Like full on ignoring me, that jerk," She hissed, bringing her knees close to her chest. "He left me alone on our walk yesterday morning, long story, don't ask. After that, when I tried to text him, he never responded. I mean, yeah, there's always the possibility there was something wrong with his phone—"

"Nah, his phone was fine. He called us yesterday telling us to remember the theme for today's hosting entertainment." Hikaru said without a second thought. He realized maybe it wasn't the best idea as Masami's expression fell. "A-Ah, but maybe—"

"He didn't get the text," Kaoru butted in, knowing Hikari would only make it worse.

"All twenty of them?"

"Wow," The twins chimed, their expressions of equal surprise.

"Plus five voice mails," Masami muttered, feeling really pathetic with each thing she said. She dug her face into her hands and groaned. "And today he won't look at me, much less talk to me! I tried to talk to him, but he dismissed me and said he was busy but he just walked around. I know cause I followed him in secret. Gosh I'm pathetic!"

"N-Not pathetic," Hikaru said carefully, but he knew he was edging on saying something wrong again.

Kaoru, thankfully, finished off, "Just very dependent on Kyoya. You have us too y'know, we're here for you, Masami."

"Yeah, I know, I honestly don't know why I depend so much on him. I spend more time with him than with Haruhi and she's my best friend," Masami was starting to really feel like crap. Kyoya was no her best friend…that's a lie, he and Tamaki pretty much joined her "best friend" group when they started hanging out together more, but Haruhi was still number one!

On the other hand, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. After Tamaki told them that Kyoya was in love with Masami, they had taken it upon themselves to find out if Masami shared the same sentiments or if he was forever destined to be asexual. This seemed like a very good time to find out and do some inconspicuous scooping.

"Masami, do you love Kyoya?"

So much for that plan.

Kaoru grimaced as Hikaru asked the question bluntly. His brother wasn't much for subtly but he didn't have to be so rash about it. Kaoru watched as Masami's expression turned a little odd. She looked at both of them and said, "Yeah, I guess I do, why?"

"Wait! You "guess" you love him? Romantically?" They asked at the same time, wide grins on their faces.

Now her expression turned into slight disgust, "Uh, not romantically. He's like a really good family member. A best _best_ friend. And the thing is, I depend a lot on my friends. Haruhi and Tamaki are always there, I know they'll always love me and I don't have to be afraid of loosing them. With Kyoya, it's different. I honestly don't know if he'll leave me or stay with me. I'm afraid he'll end up hating me too, just like my mom."

How could she say she wasn't interested in Kyoya romantically with such a disgusted face when she talked about him with such a tender, loving shine in her eye. Kaoru saw it there, her expression was worried and her eyebrows were furrowed but when she said Kyoya's name and talked about him, her eyes would soften—enjoying their time thinking about the glasses boy. Girls were stupid and complicated; so they weren't going to help out the situation between Kyoya and Masami. Kaoru decided it'd be a lot more interesting if they just let it go on its own. It'd be a lot more fun.

"You can't loose Kyoya."

Kaoru and Masami looked over at Hikaru. He stared at the floor as he spoke, his eyes serious and his tone quiet and sincere, different from the usual cockiness and devilish hints of it.

"Kyoya had a lot of good qualities and one of them is loyalty. He's good at staying with the people he cares about, but there aren't very many of those," Hikari said, every word honest. "Tamaki is one of them, he trusts Tamaki with his life. He doesn't show it but he does. Masami…Kyoya acts that way too. Around you. He trusts you with his life. That's why you'll never loose him. I'll stake my life on it."

There was a moment of silence where Masami let all the warm, kind words sink into her heart. They made her feel all safe and secure, she smiled to herself. Hikaru and Kaoru were the sweetest people when they wanted to be.

"Okay, but if you're wrong I'm gonna kill you," Masami laughed, punching Hikaru in the arm.

They laughed together, feeling better than they had coming in. Kaoru looked at Masami and suddenly realized, "Hey Masami, you guys are going off to France soon, huh?"

Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten. "Ah, crap, that is soon."

"You forgot."

"A class trip."

"To France?" They asked together, looking at her curiously.

"A-Aaaah," Masami shook her head. "I did forget. Crap, that's going to be pain. Packing and money and jet lag."

"Kaoru, was it just me or did you just hear Haruhi talk?" Hikaru joked, leaning over to look at his twin.

Masami gawked as Kaoru copied the movement. "Yes, I believe I heard Haruhi complain about a trip to France, which Masami would _not at all_ complain about."

"She'd be very happy about it."

"Yes, very happy."

"VERY HAPPY!" They said together, poking their fingers into Masami's cheeks.

Masami started to laugh. She leaned against the bookshelf, closing her eyes to take in the moment. She was really lucky to have Hikaru and Kaoru with her, those two—though sometimes really mean and cruel—were so sweet and kind when they wanted to be. It must have meant something that they tried hard to cheer her up. Maybe, sometime in the future, she wouldn't mean anything to Kyoya—God forbid that—but she had an inkling that the twins would stay with her, at least for a little while longer.

"So are you happy?" They asked innocently, leaning into her.

Masami beamed, "I'm happy, really happy"

**=That Night=**

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're unhappy?" Keida said flatly after he walked into his room to find Masami on his bed, face down and shaking. Crying.

Masami made a noise with her throat and Keida nodded. "Yes, yes, but are you sad?"

"What do you think, moron?" Masami cried, pushing herself up to sit down, crossing her legs and slamming her hands into her face. "I can't believe I'm sooo pathetic I had to come to you, Keida, to talk about my feelings."

"Oh please no," Keida said with disgust. "This is my "me" time, you girls have "me" time and this is my "me" time, so please go away."

"Ho ho, no way in hell, buddy!" Masami shook her head, glaring at Keida through tears. "I always have to deal with your problems, issues and little things I did wrong so now you're going to hear mine."

"But—"

"Keida!" She snapped, putting her hands on the side of her face. "Please, just once. I know it's unlike you but please just once act like you care and listen to my problems, pretend you love me and want me to feel better!"

Keida stayed quiet. Masami looked at him, still crying, in hopes he would process her grief. He kept looking off to the side so she closed her eyes and leaned back into his pillows, sliding her hands to her face and weeping. The day had only gotten worse with Kyoya publicly ignoring her and acting like she wasn't even alive, even during host club hours. Especially during host club hours. She tried to be happy but she could only cry, she could think of nothing else to do.

In the midst of crying, Masami felt the bed sink a little. She wondered what Keida was doing but ignored him and tried to calm down, deep breaths and happy thoughts. It didn't work entirely but it helped a little. Very little, but it was something. Suddenly, warm hands held her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. Masami opened her eyes to see Keida hovering over her, his expression serious and a little nervous. Masami blinked.

"Keida…what's wro—"

And then he was kissing her.

Masami's eyes shot wide open, trying to figure out what the hell was going on but Keida was kissing her. The nerdy, no touchy, always-follow-the-rules Keida was kissing her. Masami had no idea what to do. For a moment she was tempted to kiss back—it wasn't like Keida was a horrible kisser—but though she tried to get her mind and body to work together, one of them wasn't into it. Her mind was telling her to kiss, her body was resisting. It didn't want to, not with Keida.

"Umph!" She gasped as she pushed the brunette away. "Keida…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well you said make you feel better!" Keida said, red creeping up his neck.

"I meant, listen to my feelings and try to have some actual human emotions, but never _ever_ by kissing me!"

Keida's eyes widened. "It's what human boys do when they see human girls cry in movies, right? The social convention is to kiss them until they smile right?"

Masami had to stop freaking out and look at Keida for a moment. He looked so cute, but more like a brother than boyfriend material. He was totally freaking out—his eyes wide and scared, his cheeks red and hot while his eyebrows furrowed in worry that he had done something wrong. Masami cracked a small smile and started to laugh.

"W-What is it now?" Keida asked and to prove he didn't want to kiss her, wiped his lips with his sleeved. "I swear you females will be the death of males with all your mood swings and—"

Masami wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. "Thank you, Keida."

He stiffened, Masami felt it, but he soon awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He patted her back and said, "There, there"

And just like that, he pushed her away. Keida looked down to see Masami crying again. He sighed, rolling his eyes and frowned deeply. He was getting a little tired of this, female or not. Masami knew better and if she didn't, he was going to teach her or kill them both.

"Stop it."

Masami shook, startled. "W-What?"

"Stop crying, Masami," Keida ordered.

Masami cried harder, trying to stop by fanning herself with her hands. "I can't, I'm really upset. Kyoya's been ignoring me all day and he won't talk to me. I'm feeling very overemotional and I need to cry and vent and be sad!"

"Are you on your menstrual cycle?"

"No…"

"Then you have no excuse to cry, vent or be sad," Keida shook his head in a disproving manner. "Masami, all you do is cry."

Masami looked shocked and the tears stopped. "…Huh?"

"You get upset, you cry. I know, women are weak, complex creatures but you can't get upset by something and sit around crying. I'm no expert, but life doesn't come to you…unless it does, but that's a different matter," He sniffed proudly. "So if this is upsetting you, then talk to Ohtori. Make him listen to but please don't resort to kidnapping, that never works—trust me."

Masami took it all in. She sat on the bed, hands at her sides, starring at the mattress and took it all in.

It was true. All she was doing was crying. She couldn't sit around and cry, she had to take action. Crying, whimpering, whining wasn't going to get Kyoya to talk to her. She needed to text more, call more, stand outside his door and, as a last resort, even kidnap him. Who cares what Keida had said. She needed to do something. Something fast and something now.

"Thank you Keida," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, jumped off the bed and ran out the room. "I OWE YOU ONE!" She yelled before slamming the door close and running to her room.

She had a phone call to make.

Masami stumbled into her room and dove for her bed where her cell was. She looked determined when she quickly dialed the phone number she had memorized from calling so much. She put the cell phone against her ear and waited, sitting on her bed in a strong position.

One ring, two rings, three rings and by then Masami knew he was going to let go to voicemail…again. She sighed and rubbed her temples as the sixth ring came through and finally a familiar sound.

"Hello?"

Masami almost threw the phone against the wall, her arm even lifted to do it, but she stopped herself and the words came tumbling out. "Kyoya Ohtori, don't you dare hang up on me now! Yeah, it's Masami calling for the gazillion time and don't you dare blame me like I know you will! It was your entire fault, you're the one who didn't pick up, you—you ass! I hate you, but I don't and I wish you would die in hell but I don't want you to so yeah! Why didn't you talk to me at all today?"

A pause. Had he hung up? Well, maybe he had, Masami had practically screamed into the phone so she hadn't heard anything but herself. The color of her skin burned red as the silence waned and finally she sighed, knowing he had hung up.

"I miss you, you idiot," She breathed, her voice cracking. She sniffled and wiped her eyes from coming tears. She wasn't going to cry, not any more.

"Are you crying?"

If a heart could leap out of a mouth, Masami was sure hers almost did. She slammed the phone back by her ear and said. "You're still there?"

"Yes, what did you expect?" Kyoya answered back, his tone becoming the familiar arrogant suave she loved so much. "You talk too much, Masami, it took me a while to process what you were saying."

"That's not true, if anyone ever knows what I'm talking about, it's always you!" Masami laughed, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She felt sick, happy, nauseous and relieved all at the same time. She laughed again. "Please don't ever do what you did today."

"What did I do?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"Like you don't know," Masami rolled her eyes, high on adrenaline. "Haven't you realized, Kyoya? You're one of the people I can't live without."

A long sigh. Masami's heart dropped. Had she been too forward? But then Kyoya said. "Do you want to know something, Masami?"

Masami nodded though she knew Kyoya couldn't see it. "Of course."

Kyoya chuckled, "I've come to realize, no matter how hard I try, I can't live without you either."

* * *

**_This one ends on a sweeter note :)_**

**_In all honesty, I never had Keida kissing Masami until a reader asked what happened to the twins (which is why they are in this chapter) and if Keida and Masami were gonna have romantic encounters. I was like "IDEA!"_**

**_And so he kissed her but only because it's what happens in movies. So yeah. Only eight chapters to go but we'll begin the countdown till the end when Chapter Fifty-Five comes out. So anyways, nothing much to say. Next update for Chapter Fifty-Three will be on NOVEMBER SIXTEENTH! Why? Because that's my best friend's birthday. I can't live without her! _**

**_So did you like it? C-Cause I am starting to worry a little that you guys might not and end up quitting on me. Please don't! But if you do, it's fine, it's your choice, and I'll still love you. And if you did like it and have the small urge to review, then please do. Tell me what you think.  
_**

**_I will be eternally grateful!~_**

**_Happy Halloween!_**

**_E-chan_**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Okay, so let's face it. It is NOT November 16th. _**

**_What happened might you ask? Oh, just a little thing called a virus. It jacked up laptop and we had to send it to the shop. Here's the deal, it was ready on the 15th of November, the chapter was fully written but my mum wouldn't go pick it up from the shop until yesterday at midnight so yeah. I know, it sucks. _**

**_And now, they changed my laptop from Windows Vista to Windows Seven and I'm having a hell of a hard time trying to figure this thing out! The scroll bar keeps screwing up and the insertion button keeps going everywhere and it won't let me center the titles!_**

**_ I wanna cry. _**

**_On the bright side, chapter is out so please enjoy. Finally, one of the moments people have been waiting for. ENJOY DESU! _**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fifty-Three: Stupidly Blind **

Masami watched as Yume slid her tray over the silver railing and paid for the food on it. She wondered if maybe she should have paid for it, she had come to bother Yume on her break at the hospital. Well, technically unless there was a really big emergency, she was always on "break" but this was the designed lunch period and Masami had stopped by.

Yume walked back over and set the tray down. "Not as good as the cook used to make, but it's pretty decent."

"How much do I owe you?" Masami asked, reaching for her wallet.

Yume grabbed her hand. "Nothing. Eat."

Masami sheepishly retracted her hand and reached over and opened her salad bowl. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad you stopped by," Yume smiled, unwrapping the wrapping around her sandwich. Masami noticed it suit her to wear the white lab coat over her skirt suit attire. Her hair looked nice; she had been growing it out so it reached below her shoulders. "So what's up?"

"The lights, the ceiling, God," Masami joked, picking at the small tomatoes. She had never been a fan of them. "I just wanted to see you. It's been a while."

"You stopped by the café yesterday."

"Such a long, long time," Masami laughed, taking a mouthful of the green leafs. She swallowed and sighed. "Did you know I cry a lot?"

"Where's this coming from?" Yume raised an eyebrow, reaching for her drink.

"No, it's just—there was this day where Kyoya ignored me and I cried practically all day and then Keida, I've told you about Keida, right?" Masami asked, sidetracking from her story.

Yume nodded. "Yup, cute geek who talks too much."

"Well, he said I cried about everything so I'm trying my best to not cry when I get upset," Masami spilled, taking another large bite of her salad.

"Okay," Yume set the cup down. "For the record, you cry just the right amount and second of all, why did Kyoya ignore you?"

"I dunno, he never said why," Masam whispered, looking down. "I honestly don't care why, he just can't do it again."

"Why not?" Yume asked, leaning forward.

"It just…it hurts to have him not talk to me," She admitted, turning red. "It's worse than when Haruhi ignores me and y'know how I get."

Yume breathed through her teeth. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Yume smiled. Was Masami really as dysfunctional as she appeared to be or was she just dense? Were they the same thing? She shook her head and ate more of her sandwich, deciding that while she could just go ahead and tell Masami what she was feeling, it'd be more fun for her to figure it out on her own. More importantly, she knew how Masami felt but she didn't know anything about Kyoya. What if Masami was in it so deeply but Kyoya didn't even think of Masami. Masami would be hurt. Yume frowned angrily at the thought.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Masami tensed as she heard a smooth, male voice ask. She turned behind her to see Senri, looking almost too handsome in his suit and white coat with his hair messy and blue eyes bright behind his glasses. She turned back to see Yume light up. She had to smile at that. She loved seeing Yume so happy, even if it was with Senri.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked, a little confused.

Senri walked over, a loving smile on his face. "You look angry." He leaned down and kissed Yume sweetly on the temple.

Masami felt awkward. It was just one simple kiss but the way Yume closed her eyes and blushed when Senri touched her felt so intimate, so full of love. She looked down at her dish and wished dearly she had someone in her life to kiss her that way. Someone to look after her, to hold her tightly and fiercely when she felt sad, bad or even happy. She wanted someone to love so badly her heart almost gave out.

And that was when a familiar face popped into her mind. An extremely beautiful person she knew too well and couldn't live without. Masami's face lit up in color, if not her entire body, as her mind imagined Kyoya Ohtori.

"Masami, are you okay?" Yume asked, concerned about the color of Masami's face.

Masami jerked up and slowly backed away. "I-I have to go now. Right now. I'm so sorry for taking your time."

"But you haven't eaten."

"I…" Masami gawked as another image, one of Kyoya's rare heartfelt smiles appeared in her mind. This time, the picture made her heart flutter. "I have to go get ready…for a dinner…thing…BYE!" She turned around and ran out of the hospital, her heart still pounding hard in her chest.

**x.X.x**

"_Kyoya?"_

_Kyoya turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing feet away from him in the lonely hallway,, next to each other, with frowns on their faces. He was walking back from the bathroom to his classroom though he hadn't really needed to use the bathroom. He just needed someplace quiet to think. _

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, what is it?" He asked lightly but hoped it wasn't anything too dramatic. Today wasn't his day, today he had no patience._

_Hikaru looked pissed as he talked. "You can be a real ass sometimes, y'know that, Kyoya?"_

_So much for nothing too dramatic. Kyoya smirked mercilessly. "Is that so?"_

"_Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru whispered to his brother and stepped towards the raven haired "Kyoya, what's up with you and Masami? We just came from the library and she was in there, on the verge of tears and saying that you won't talk to her today. Is that true?"_

_Kyoya's heart dropped. Masami was crying. Because of him. He felt his heart clench tightly in his heart. She was in the library, not too far away. If he ran, he could her catch alone. He could apologize to her, hold her, tell her he was sorry. _

_But he couldn't._

"_Yes, it's true, I'm not talking to her today," He said coldly, each word seeming to pierce his heart. "And actually, I plan on not talking to her for a while to come." How strange. Each word seemed to sink him closer to the secret temptation of committing suicide. Was that normal?_

"_But why?" Hikaru asked, raising his voice. "Kyoya, how can you do that? I thought you liked Masami, and not like in a friendship way but like _like_—loved!"_

_Kyoya sharply turned to the twins, looking horrified but angry. "What? What in the world could have possibly made you think that?"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances then said harmoniously, "Tamaki told us."_

"_Yes well, Tamaki's going to die today," Kyoya snarled, turning his gaze to the window. That bastard, he wasn't going to get away that. "And he was lying to you." _

_He knew better. He was the one lying. He was the one who should die for hurting someone. _

"_No, he wasn't," Hikaru shook his head. "We can see it too, Kyoya. You really love her. I mean, you smile when she comes into the room and you're always looking after her—which I don't blame you for, she has become rather spazzy since she became full woman."_

"_What we mean to say is," Kaoru interrupted, moving his hand in a chopping motion toward Hikaru so he would stop. He turned back to Kyoya. "She's hurting, Kyoya. Whether she loves you back or not, she hates you not talking to her. I don't know why you're doing this, but I know you love her so please stop it. She's hurting, Kyoya. And you're the one whose hurting her."_

He had been the one who hurt her.

Kyoya Ohtori, the man who supposedly loved her, had hurt her. With that in mind and a long day of using his entire will and being to stop himself from talking to her, being near her, he decided to hell it was. He couldn't do it any longer; he had to talk to her no matter what his father said.

And besides, his father was being completely unreasonable by having him stop all interactions with Masami just because he and Yanda didn't agree on something. The strange thing was, he would usually always agree. Yes, his father was always right. Yes, the other person was an idiot. Yes, their son/daughter would become an idiot too. But he couldn't agree when it came to Masami.

So he was going to risk it. His father never saw him at school anyway, Masami just wouldn't be able to come over to his house anymore but it's not like he liked being in there anyways. Not if Masami wasn't there with him. That caused him to laugh.

Kyoya shook his head, smiling, as he realized how stupidly dependent on Masami he was. He, Kyoya Ohtori, the distinguished third son of Yoshio Ohtori was going to completely and entirely screw up his chances of becoming heir to the fortune because of one spacey girl by the name of Masami Yamaguchi. He laughed again as he comprehended to himself that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Until the day she told him to leave her alone because she has fallen in love with a different man, he would stay by her side. Would any one ever, in their wildest most ridiculous dreams, have thought Kyoya Ohtori to become a "clingy" romantic? Kyoya had to laugh again.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned to the closet door and walked out to see Fuyumi in his room wearing a beautiful white dress with a flowy skirt and one shoulder sleeve. Her hair was done in fancy, elaborate curls and her makeup was perfect to the dot. She was dressed up for the event she had come to pick Kyoya up for.

Fuyumi turned to look at him and her eyes widened. "Kyoya, my you look dashing." She walked over and adjusted his tie but she only made it tighter, choking him. "Oh no…"

"Sister," Kyoya breathed, pulling the tie loose. "You're early."

"I was excited to see you!" Fuyumi clapped once. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us to the dinner party, I hear there's going to be lots of teenagers there. I'm sure you can find yourself a pretty girl."

Kyoya, who had turned his back to her, turned back with a skeptical expression. Fuyumi sighed and nodded. "It was a test, a test."

"How was that a test?" Kyoya walked over to his jackets and picked one out, slipping it on and buttoning it.

Fuyumi smiled brightly. "I wanted to see if you would agree with me or give me the face you just did because you already love someone."

"Whether I like Masami or not has nothing to do with the fact that you were being absurd," Kyoya said.

Fuyumi stepped back and fully took in Kyoya's appearance. She couldn't be happier for her brother. He was a brilliant person, both in mind and personality, though he could come off as a jerk. And he was so handsome, especially when he dressed up. Fuyumi was almost jealous her husband didn't look as good as Kyoya did. But she was proud, very proud of her little brother. And the fact that he had finally experience those feelings of powerful love he once deemed unintelligent and improvident made her happier. And to have fallen in love with Masami. It was almost too perfect.

"Come on Kyoya, it's time to go."

**=That Night=**

Masami knew there was something wrong with her.

She could feel it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It all started that afternoon when Yanda, Komaki, Keida and she had arrived at the dinner party a family friend was having—a huge dinner party at that. She walked in, knowing very well that Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya were going to be there. And still, when Keida spotted Kyoya and Tamaki—Hunny and Mori were at the desert table—and they walked over to them, as soon as Masami saw Kyoya look at her, her feet fell under her and she crashed to the floor. Hard.

And when Kyoya reached over to help her up, her skin felt as it was on fire and she was divided between jumping into the huge pool in the back of the building or hugging Kyoya and never letting go. Instead, she decided on a happy medium to run to the other side of the room.

"Huh, Masa-chan, what are you doing in the corner?" Hunny asked, holding a plate of cake in his hand and a fork in the other.

Masami was in fact cowered in a corner, her hands over her face and making herself as small as possible "I-I'm just thinking some things through."

Mori looked down at her then back up. "Kyoya."

"NO! NOT HIM IN ANY—"

"There she is!" She heard a familiar, friendly voice call. It was Tamaki.

Masami looked to see Tamaki leading the odd trio group of him, Keida and Kyoya. Masami saw Kyoya and her heart clenched tightly. Her body was throbbing because it wanted, needed, to get close to him but her mind was firmly telling her no. She whimpered and closed her eyes, telling herself over and over again to stop whatever she was doing.

"Masami, honestly, this is an extravagant dinner party and you're on the floor," Keida sighed, being the one to walk over first and helping her up. He looked at her and shook his head. "I thought you were better."

"I'm just a little nervous," She confessed. She wasn't entirely lying but she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. She looked at her hands and scowled. "I'm just stupid."

"We already knew that, there's no need to remind us," Kyoya smiled suavely.

Masami suddenly forgot her apprehension and turned to him with a frown. "Shut up."

"My, what extensive vocabulary you have," He teased, his eyes playful.

She got closer to him and punched him the arm. "I hate you. Leave. Go die. Rot in hell."

Kyoya smirked at her and turned sharply on his heel, walking away smoothly. "Suit yourself; I'll leave you to dance with those fine-looking boys over there." He cocked his head to a group of guys against a wall close to them, all of them tackily dressed and ugly in some way or form with hungry, perverted eyes feasting on Masami.

Masami gulped. "I lied! Stay with me, don't go! You'll go to heaven!" She reached out a clumsily walked behind him.

Kyoya turned again and took her extended hands in his, pulling her slightly towards him. He looked down and smiled. "You're so needy."

Masami smiled casually, her outer appearance perfectly calm and indifferent but her heart and mind were rushing like crazy. She nodded and took her hands back, walking slowly back to their small group, Kyoya followed close behind.

"Masami!" Tamaki said happily as she walked back over, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "You must do me the honor of dancing with me, your first dance."

"Haha, sure, if you want me too," Masami laughed, burying her face into Tamaki's suit. He smelled really nice. She turned to Keida, still wrapped in Tamaki's arms and said. "And don't even think I was lying when I said we were going to dance."

Keida looked around before he bowed his head and monotonely answer, "Oh goodie."

Masami frowned. "And just for that, we're dancing five times instead of two."

Keida looked up, his expression of a little kid about to cry and say something wasn't fair, but instead closed his mouth and bowed his head again. "Oh goodie."

"Masa-chan! Will you dance with me too?" Hunny asked, jumping up and down in front of her. He was done with the cake and now holding Usa-chan.

Masami, Tamaki had let go of her, smiled. "I will."

"And Takashi too?" He asked excitedly, pointing at the stoic tall black haired man. "He loves to dance."

Masami laughed as she saw Mori's expression falter for a second and nodded. "Of course I will." Then she realized the only person she hadn't promised a dance to. She turned to Kyoya and smiled slyly. "And maybe I'll dance with you." She tried pushing the sudden thought of wanting to dance with him first to the back of her mind.

Kyoya smirked back. "You'd be so honored."

"Haha," Masami laughed stiffly.

At that time, the sound of violins harmonizing filled the air. Masami turned to see the conductor take his place by the stand and wave his little wand-like stick in the air, tapping it against the stand before the orchestra erupted into a beautiful waltz. Couples, both young and old, drowned the dance floor. Masami turned to look at Tamaki, who bowed down like the proper gentleman he was to ask her for the dance.

Masami smiled softly and gladly took his hand. She shot a smile at her other friends before they took to the dance floor and though they were all staring at her, she could only feel Kyoya's gaze on her. And throughout the dance, Masami was so self conscious of who was watching her that she kept stepping on Tamaki's feet.

He winced as she slammed her heel into his shoe. "Masami, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," Masami said softly, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate. "Exactly who is watching us, Tamaki?"

Ignoring that it was such a strange question, Tamaki looked around and answered. "Well, some boys by the wall are staring at you, but they're quite ordinary, you could do better. Hahaha, some fine ladies are looking my way, I shall ask them to dance later. And then there's Keida, Hunny, Kyoya—ow!"

Masami stiffened and danced choppily for a few seconds before recomposing. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz!"

"Masami, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, leaning down to see Masami's expression.

He was a little surprised. She looked completely nervous—although quite cute—and nerve racked. Her eyes, the lovely green color, were wide and slightly frightened, her cheeks were blazing red and her breathing was scattered—anxious. Tamaki didn't know why, but he had a strange inkling.

So he made small plan to get Masami and Kyoya to dance together rright after the song but things went bad. As soon as the song was over, Hunny rushed over and took up two dances. They stopped to get something to eat and talk but then Masami went to dance with Keida for three dances, taking small breaks for rest but dancing with him until they reached five. As soon as they were done, Tamaki made the move but Hunny rushed over to her with Mori and they danced—forcefully for two dances—and by the end of the night, Masami only had Kyoya to dance with.

Tamaki was happy, she was walking over, looking a little frazzled, but she was coming over. That was when things, once again, went out of his control.

"Excuse me."

Tamaki, Kyoya and Masami, who was very close now, turned to look at a pretty and curvaceous girl standing firmly before Kyoya. Tamaki's eyes widened in horror.

"I've been meaning to ask you, as silly as this sounds, but would you like to dance with me?" She asked, her eyes hungry on Kyoya's face. She was one of those really nice girls who liked to make guys happy by sleeping with them. How sweet.

"Yes, my pleasure," Kyoya said and Tamaki, honestly, wanted to hurt him for being so overally pleasant about it.

Masami, on the other hand, didn't feel sadness when they locked hands and made their way to the dance floor. No. She felt ready to kill somebody. She looked as the girl got too close to Kyoya for comfort, her rack pressed tightly against him and hands clutching tightly to his. She growled softly, feeling ready to kill her or anybody for that matter, so she made a sharp turn and left the building and went to the backyard.

She felt the fresh, fall air cool her heated skin. She was so pissed off; she wanted to ring somebody's neck. How dare that girl, that slutty girl, ask Kyoya to dance with her? Masami made the movements of strangling the air and stalked over to the edge of the pool. She looked down at her reflection and she saw that beneath all the anger, she was terribly sad. She wasn't going to cry about it, she didn't feel like it, but she felt bad.

So instead, she walked around the pool and got to the stairs separating the lower level from the top level of the garden and sat down, taking off her heels and putting her hair down from the messy but well done bun it was in. Her hair fell down her back in loose curls, lifeless from all the swirls it had earlier. She buried her face into her hands and sighed at length.

Masami hated feeling this way. She was jealous; she knew the feeling very well but what of? She couldn't put her finger on it and she felt like it was there, smacking her in the face wanting to be noticed, she couldn't say what. She didn't know. At the moment, she just wished Kyoya was with her and not with the boobed girl.

"Why is it that I always find you outside?"

There was a God.

Masami knew it, there was and He was looking out for her. She bashfully turned around to see Kyoya, beautiful Kyoya, looking down at her with a slight frown as if upset with her. Masami didn't care, he was outside for her.

"Hey, what happened to the girl?" Masami asked as she watched Kyoya sit down next to her, her heart eternally grateful.

Kyoya shrugged, leaning back on his hands. "Tamaki suddenly cut between us and said something about liking a little silicon in his girls, whatever that means."

Masami had to laugh. "And like a good friend, you let him take the limelight."

"Call me a saint," Kyoya rolled his eyes playfully. He looked off to the pool and then back at Masami. "The party's almost over."

Masami groaned. "Please don't remind me." She gasped, had she really just said that out loud? She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Kyoya watched her careful, memorizing her every feature, her every facial gesture. She looked so cute with her panicked expression. He turned back down to look at his feet, knowing that he was betraying his father's rules and not really caring about it. They didn't matter.

"Can I ask you something?" Masami muttered after a short moment of silence.

Kyoya hummed. "If you must."

Masami rolled her eyes. "You never explained why you agreed to go out with Mii Himogu. It was very unlike you, you're usually one to not get involved with that. Dates and such." She brought her knees close to her body and hugged them.

Kyoya chuckled and the lovely sound sent chills down her spine. "I honestly can't say, if you must know. I suppose I wanted to see if I could feel anything with her. See if I could comprehend why other boys liked her so much. I wanted to be able to understand if I could also feel the same way about her."

"And you didn't?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound less hopeful. She watched Kyoya's profile carefully.

He sighed. "The date went well, it was amusing but I didn't sense anything. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel anything for her. Not for her."

For a second and only a second, she could have sworn Kyoya's eyes darted towards her. But that was impossible. It was a trick of her eyes, Kyoya kept looking forward. And she began to hate herself for feeling so relieved of Kyoya's somewhat pure reasoning. She felt her face hot being so close to Kyouya that she stood up and stretched, trying to shake the butterflies out of her stomach.

Kyoya stood up next to her, towering his good six inches over here. Masami turned to him and blinked innocently. He took a step forward and Masami, surprised by his actions, took a step back. He smirked, on the verge of a sexy seductive and whispered.

"You owe me a dance."

He stepped forward and Masami stepped back, her foot's heel on the edge of the stair so she fell back, launching her arms forward, catching Kyoya's hands. Kyoya subconsciously pulled her towards him, holding them close together. If it hadn't been so dark, he could have sworn Masami was blushing but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He was far in too deep with her and taking large steps to say she felt the same way would only cause everything to fall apart.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, pulling her far from the pool and stairs.

Masami nodded numbly. "Yes…"

He smiled and adjusted their positions so that they were soon dancing, swaying back and forth slowly. Masami clung gently to Kyoya, her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead pressed against a little below his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in his smell. The smell she loved so much, the smell she could never live without. It was intoxicating, it was buried into her mind, it was Kyoya. And she loved it all.

If Masami didn't know Kyoya better, she could have sworn his grip on her was too tight for comfort, but she knew better. Even if it was true, she wouldn't have minded. It was wrong and somehow, in some way, sinful, but she just wanted to be close to him. She brought herself closer to him; tightening her grip around his neck and burying her face into his invigorating scent. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to be with him forever and ever. She didn't know, she couldn't figure out why. But she didn't care, as long as Kyoya didn't leave her.

**=One Day Later=**

"Help me!"

Keida jumped and dropped the neat stack of sweaters from his hands onto the floor. He turned with a frustrated expression towards the door and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, watching Masami come into his room.

It was the night before the day they left for France and Keida was doing some last minute packing. Masami had long finished and since she still had a small problem with her mind, she decided to go to Keida for help. Walking into his room, she hoped he would be able to help.

"I have a problem—"

"Obviously."

"—and I need your help," Masami ignored him. She sat on his bed, in front of his suitcases and waited for his response.

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to keep going. "Go on."

"I can't stop thinking about someone. I try and try but they are always on my mind no matter what I do and it's driving me up the wall!" Masami cried, flipping over on the bed. "You have no idea how lame I am."

"No, I do," Keida shook his head. He packed his sweaters and zipped his suitcase, putting it on the floor. He looked at Masami and asked flatly, "Is the person Kyoya."

"Ack!"

"Yes, well, it was obvious," He said, shrugging off Masami's horrified expression. "More or less. Anyways, is it bad to think about him?"

"No, I'm just thinking too much," Masami muttered, feeling abashed. "I just don't know, I'm so confused."

Keida nodded. He understood normal human beings were often frazzled and confused over the smallest things. He was above that, nothing confused him, so when Masami came to him with her problem, it was only a matter of minutes before he realized what was going on.

"Masami, answer me this," Keida said slowly, not wanting to loose her. "When you think of Kyoya, does your heart pulse rate accelerate?"

Masami paused and answered. "Yes…"

"And when he walks into the room or talks to you, do you find your body temperature to increase severely?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"All right, last question, do you often fantasize about sharing an intimate bond moment with him, more so in your dreams than when you are awake?"

"What kind of question is that?" Masami shrieked, blushing red.

Keida sighed and moved on. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then, it's all very simple. Right there in bright lights on a big screen right in front of your face. I'd say, it must be disturbing to have such a—"

"What is it?" Masami yelled, startling the cute geek.

"You have a subterranean impractical and licentious fixation with Kyoya Ohtori," Keida announced, looking rather proud with himself.

Masami's mouth went into a frown and she blinked. "What?"

"I honestly don't know how that confused you," Keida said with annoyance.

"No, Keida. Say it in stupid, normal human talk!" Masami ordered.

Keida frowned and mouthed each word. "You are in love with Kyoya Ohtori!"

Masami went numb. She couldn't feel any part of her body, everything was going white. She blinked and looked down at the quilts, putting Keida's words together. She took slow breaths, trying to see if Keida was wrong but as she thought it out, she realized something.

It all made sense. Everything made sense. Everything she felt, everything she wanted. She wanted to be with him and only him, she wanted him to be happy, but be happy with her by his side. She wanted to kiss, wanted to hug, wanted _him_. Masami felt her body heat up as a red color spread throughout her being. She shook her head still facing down.

When had it started? How long ago…too long ago. It hadn't been love at first sight, nothing like that at all, but it had blossomed. It wasn't new; it wasn't something that just happened suddenly. It happened even long before she became a woman. She had fallen in love with Kyoya as a man. She remembered vividly all the times they shared together, moments where she was at her weakest and Kyoya had always been there for her. Forcefully at first but then willingly.

Every moment began to have a different meaning. With every memory, she cursed at herself for not doing that or not doing this. She had been in love with him all this time, why hadn't she realized? She had gone on so long without noticing.

"This…I have…been so blind," She muttered, her voice cracking. Keida sighed, ready for the tears. This was the part where she cried and denied her attraction towards him because she was stupid that way. Masami looked up slowly. "So stupid. I'm so stupid."

"Masami, your point?" Keida asked. He already knew this, she needed to move on and accept.

Masami started to shake and Keida went to get tissues. Except when he came back, he found her laughing hard, holding her stomach and crying but only small tears from laughing too hard.

"Oh my gosh, what a relief. Here I thought I was going crazy but I'm not—I like Kyoya!" She laughed, wiping her eyes. Keida was starting to get a little freaked out. "Thanks, I honestly couldn't have figured it out without you! I love Kyoya, that's so…so…"

Keida watched as a blank expression set on her face but few seconds after that an aghast expression registered in its place. She became pale and her eyes widened like doughnuts. She lifted her hands to her cheeks and pressed them against her skin, her mouth in a thin line. She suddenly realized what was going on but then become conscious of the full meaning of what was happening. Just because you loved someone, it didn't mean they had to love you back. There was such a thing called unrequited love.

"Holy crap," Masami whispered and Keida watched as a final _I'm so screwed_ expression settled on her beautiful face. After connecting to her thoughts, he realized she had a good reason to be. A reason Masami stated with a horror stricken voice. "I love _Kyoya Ohtori_."

* * *

**_OKAY, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT, I DON'T KNOW! All right, so...on fanfiction, I sometimes don't get on often. I reply reviews and all jazz but sometimes I wanna make an annoucement but can't because then it's just awkward to the chapter listing. So I came up with a solution! _**

**_How do you guys feel about Facebook?_**

**_I'm almost always on, if I don't have a status change, I still log in to check what's going on and, in all honesty, it'd be a lot easier for you guys to post questions on my wall. I mean, I'd like for you guys to review here but if you have extra questions, I always check FB once a day. Except maybe on Wensday and Sundays, but even then. It'd be easier to send you guys update info and all that happy dazzle! _**

**_So if you guys have a FB and want to add me, please review and you can send me your name or I can send you mine (I'm a little more leniant on my privacy issue, unless you are a sick stalker...aaaaghhh) But if I send you my name and you add me, you HAVE to tell me that you are a fan or I will not add you!_**

**_All right, now that that is all taken care of...I have to tell you, I'm a little freaked since the next chapter update is supposed to be on Thanksgiving and I'm only half way done with the chapter, but I'll manage something._**

**_As always, please review and keep reading as we close the year. ;_;_**

**_Love always_**

**_E-chan_**


	54. Chapter 54

**I made it in time! Hurrah, I honestly thought I wasn't going to finish it, but I did. Be proud of me!~**

**Anyways, rather long chapter, even for ones I've written and um...oh yeah, after this I'm going back to written 7 pages chapters unlike the 12 pages I've been writing seeing as to how I'm going to update every weekend now that New Year is closing in on us! **

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes and missing words, my new Windows 7 screws with my Word Documents ALL the time, so yeah. Um, chapter goes rather quickly and I blame Kyoya's OOCness on his lack of sleep. Oh yeah, lack of sleep. A hint as to where we are in the chapter!**

**ENJOY! HAPPY TURKEY/THANKSGIVING/GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: That one thing**

Masami drummed her nails against the seats hand rest and leaned against the window. "Okay, my turn."

Kyoya nodded, turning the page of the book he was reading while he was paying attention to Masami talking.

"If you…" Masami glanced out the window, "could choose between being blind or being deaf, what would you pick?"

"Deaf," Kyoya replied quickly. "It's quicker to learn to read people's lips and have them write things down for you as well as educate yourself to understand sign language than to learn brail when you're blind."

"And for a second, I thought I saw Haruhi come in," Masami joked. "Your turn."

"If you could choose between stopping this game or stopping this game, which would you choose?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd choose to keep playing."

"That wasn't one of the choices."

"I make my own choices," Masami smirked playfully.

Kyoya shot her a look before turning back to his book. Masami knew the game was on pause for now, but they would keep playing later. They had been playing the "If you" game since they first boarded the plane that morning almost four hours ago to head for France. Masami was bored and hyped up on coffee and since Keida had run off to visit with his friends, Masami only had Kyoya to bother.

Even now as they made their way to their hotel on the beautiful Ouran charter bus, Masami pestered Kyoya with questions though he was very clearly reading and not wanted to be bothered.

"I'm going to get some water, would you like anything?" He asked, marking his page and setting the book down.

"Chamomile tea, please," Masami answered and watched as Kyoya's figure walked down to the front.

She gave a long sigh and banged her head against the back of her seat. Moments later, Keida's face appeared between the headrests. Masami gasped and launched forward, a little surprised but turned back and frowned.

Keida smiled. "I see that you are handling your love fixation well."

"Are you kidding me, I'm freaking out here!" Masami whispered.

And it was true. Ever since she realized she was in love with Kyoya, it was getting hard to be around him. Her outside appearance was composed and calm as always but inside her heart was beating violently and her stomach was in turmoil with butterflies fluttering passionately within her. She couldn't believe she was holding out so well without freaking out but she didn't want to jinx herself.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine," Keida complimented. "I'm glad to see you content and not in tears, it's an improvement."

"Oh yes, because I am a girl who cries too much and whines," Masami frowned. "I'm a girl, Keida. We cry and we whine. And sometimes, we do them at _the same time_!"

"It can be understood, but I just feared that you were only crying and whining and it was time to get up and take actions in what was bothering you," Keida said kindly.

"You're in a good mood," Masami raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He was talking all too nice, all too much.

Keida grinned. "That is because soon after we arrive back home from France, I shall return to my house."

Masami's heart dropped. She stared at Keida, his adorable childish face and large eyes, the way his brown hair dropped a little down his forehead. He was rude and annoying and too smart for his own good but he was sweet and caring and slightly less annoying deep down. And he had been Masami's companion for a while since she first moved in. She felt empty knowing he would leave them soon. Leave her soon.

"Well then…I hope you have as good a time as you did with us," Masami said politely, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'm not crying, I swear."

"I'm sorry my presence in your life is such an important factor."

"Haha, you can always kiss me and make it better," Masami joked, grinning slyly after the tears.

Keida blanked and registered. His eyes darted up and he grinned. "Hello Ohtori."

"Oh no, Keida. You are not getting me with that one, it is sooo old in the book," Masami grinned, leaning towards him. "Admit it, you loved kissing me and would die for a chance to do it again."

"What?" Keida blushed, his face adorable.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie," Masami giggled, ruffling his hair. "You weren't a bad kisser at all!"

"S-Stop it!"

"I love you," Masami whispered sweetly, meaning it with her heart. She loved Keida like a brother, an annoying but sweet brother.

Keida frowned, still red, and turned back to his seat. Masami laughed, throwing her head back and turned back around to have her heart drop into her stomach. She stopped laughing and looked up almost frightfully at Kyoya holding a water bottle and a tea bottle, looking anywhere but at her. Her heart clenched. How long had he been there? Masami's heart fell down deeper as Kyoya sat back down and handed her the tea bottle.

"Thank you," She whispered, smiling casually.

Kyoya nodded. "You're welcome," He paused and opened his book, read a sentence before closing it and turning to Masami with a superior smirk. "So you and Matsuyomi, huh?"

Masami blushed. "Y-You heard that, huh?"

"I'm just surprised, going from Sasahara to Matsuyomi seems rather different of you," He said nonchalantly and it hurt her heart. Couldn't he act a little more affected. "But at least you found somebody who can actually stand to be—"

"No," Masami shook her head. Kyoya blinked. She turned to him. "Keida and I aren't together. It was all a misunderstanding."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"The day you ignored me, I was feeling pretty crappy so I bothered him a lot and told him to make me feel better so he kissed me because that's what guys do to girls who are crying in movies," She explained, laughing a little at the end.

She watched as an amused expression registered on Kyoya's face. His beautiful gray eyes entertained by what he was hearing from her. He chuckled softly and Masami giggled with him. She couldn't ignore the fact that Kyoya had been so okay with the idea of her and Keida. That sucked. It freaking sucked. She didn't want him to not care, she wanted him to worry, she wanted him to ask her if it was true or not and mostly for it to be untrue.

Kyoya went back to his reading and Masami stared out the window, watching all the beautiful structures of Paris pass them by. Paris, the city of love. Masami rolled her eyes. That had to be a total lie.

**=0=**

When they called out Kyoya Ohtori to room with Masashi Yamaguchi, Masami had nearly fallen over. Masashi had been dead for a while, but apparently they had made the rooming arrangements for the trip back when Masashi was still alive. Originally Tamaki and Kyoya roomed together but when Tamaki dropped out, Masashi was put in his place.

Masami asked Kyoya if they should have the rooming fixed but Kyoya rejected the idea. He said it was too troublesome and that he wasn't going to be doing much sleeping. Masami quickly put it together. They were in France, Tamaki wasn't with them, and they had free time practically always. Only an idiot couldn't put that together. Kyoya was going mom hunting.

She had to admit, it was noble of him, it made her love him even more than before but he was still leaving her alone and she hated it.

As soon as they walked into their hotel room, Masami made a beeline towards her personal room and jumped on the bed, hugging her pillow furiously. Why the hell had it taken her so long to realize she was in love Kyoya? Was she really that dense? Haruhi was that dense, she wasn't that dense. But she had taken such a long time. At this point, it was almost too late. Kyoya thought her too much of a friend to be anything else. She bit the pillow hard and heard the door open.

"I'm not leaving till much later."

"GET OUT!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Masami didn't turn to him; she kept her face buried in the pillow. He chuckled softly and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed and sighed at length. It was a pain to his heart to leave her, he wanted to be with her during the whole trip but he owed Tamaki that much. He leaned over and took in her scent, the sweet brown sugar and fig she liked to wear.

"I promise I'll come back," He guaranteed, in the back of his mind wondering why she was so upset but too logical to get crazy ideas in his head.

She slowly turned on her side and looked up at him. "More than that, don't push yourself too hard. That's what I'm worried about, Kyoya."

"I won't," He answered, but somehow figured he'd end up breaking that promise. He looked out towards the window and smiled. "There's plenty of time before I have to go, want to walk around?"

Masami shot up straight and nodded. "Lemme just get my coat!" And she raced into the living room where she had put her yellow coat.

Kyoya sighed and pushed himself off the bed, walking to the doorframe and leaned on it, watching as Masami slipped on her coat carefully and pulled out her long hair from it. She fixed it and turned to Kyoya, smiling bashfully.

"Ready," She chirped, walking to the door quickly. "I want an éclair."

"You're always hungry…"

"I love food!" Masami giggled, wondering if she was overdoing it with the energy. But she couldn't help it; she was just too happy that Kyoya was with her.

They locked their room door and walked to the elevators again. As they waited for the doors to open, Masami finally understood those strong feeling the annoying Bella had for the stick-in-the-ass Edward. Why she was so depressed in the second book. Because she loved Edward. Because she couldn't imagine her life without him. Just like Masami couldn't imagine hers without Kyoya.

She wanted Kyoya so badly to stay by her side. She loved him more than life itself. She had to admit, she finally understood why she felt so empty without him. Komaki had put it, because oddly enough Komaki was a God believer like her, that when Masami fell in love, she would love that man the way God loved his people, endlessly and irrevocably. It wouldn't make sense to selfishly want him all to herself, but Komaki admitted it was the same way with Yanda. She wanted Yanda for her and only her.

It was like Kyoya was a new toy and Masami didn't want to share it with anyone. No one.

"If you had to eat a lifetime of ramen or lifetime of éclairs, which one would you pick?" Masami asked, breaking the warm bread so she could see the chocolate filling.

They were exiting a bakery not too far from the hotel. Masami had a sweet tooth, she would admit it, so as soon as she saw they sold éclairs, she bought five of them. Kyoya had satisfied with nothing. He didn't care for sweets and besides, he enjoyed watching Masami's expression when she ate pastries.

"Neither," He answered but saw Masami's scrunched up expression and said, "Ramen."

Masami sighed, knowing this. "Why?"

"Because I don't like sweets," He responded, sticking his hands into his jacket's pockets and walked along side the sidewalk, glancing at all the Paris architecture. "And I'd prefer it to be a spicy kind of ramen."

"You're weird," Masami muttered through a closed mouth of chewing food. She swallowed and licked her lips.

Kyoya glanced down and raised an eyebrow, amused. He knew Masami was spazzy but not so enough to forget to wipe the corners of her mouth. He saw the chocolate smudges on the corners of her lips and reached out with his thumb to brush them away. Masami froze instantly. She felt Kyoya's soft touch on her mouth and wanted to melt. She kept her poker face on while his finger lingered on her skin but when he let her go; her skin burned exactly where he had touched her.

"You're like a little kid," He murmured softly, turned and kept walking. He flexed his fingers, trying to get rid of the feeling resonating through his hand. The sensation of wanting to keep touching Masami, keep tracing her face and features, keep her by his side.

Masami took a moment to collect herself, feeling as though if she'd take a step, she'd collapse on the floor. She tightened her grip on the bag of pastries in her hands and tried to not be slightly offended by Kyoya's "little girl" comment. She didn't want to be seen as a little girl, she was not a baby sister or anything like that. She was a woman and whether he liked it or not, she would make him see that.

The only problem was that after that day together, Kyoya had been scarce. He was never around them; sometimes he dropped by when the teachers would check a quick roll call but he left soon after with only a hurried goodbye and a half-hearted wave at Masami. Other times he would linger around and share a small laugh and "If you" game continued. Masami treasured those moments more than anything in the world.

"If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Masami asked, feeling the cool autumn air blow her hair back.

Keida furrowed his eyebrows and went into deep thought. He opened his mouth several times but ended up changing his mind so he kept quite. Masami watched as he began to turn red and sighed.

"Never mind, Keida," She muttered, pulling her scarf tighter and walking away from the group of students.

Keida looked sadly after her, but knew very well that no one could make her happy at the moment. The only person who could put a smile on her face wasn't anywhere on the Eiffel Tower. He was nowhere to be seen.

Masami wrapped her arms around herself as she stood alone on the other side of the platform on the Tower and looked over the city. The sun was setting and it was the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen. There was something so different about it. She had been up to the Eiffel Tower made times before but it looked different that time. Maybe it was because Madoka wasn't with her. That must be it.

Suddenly, a loud ringing broke the silence. Masami patted her pockets and finally found her phone, opening it with a frazzled mind.

"H-Hello!" She stammered, her eyes darting back and forth. She heard Tamaki answer on the other end and smiled. "Sorry, it was really quiet and the ringing freaked me out. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly content, my love," He answered back. "Have you achieved in retrieving my six-foot tall Eiffel Tower?"

"Working on it," Masami snickered, brushing her bangs from her face. "I'm actually on the real Eiffel Tower right now."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tamaki gushed.

Masami nodded to herself. "Magnificent."

"Are you alone?" He asked, his voice a little suspicious.

"A-Ah!" Masami gasped, looking around the area as if someone would suddenly appear. "Well, not exactly. The whole class is here, but I'm alone…in a way."

Masami could almost hear Tamaki's eyebrow rise. "Where's Kyoya?"

"He's somewhere around here," Masami stuttered, feeling bad for lying to Tamaki. "I just needed to get away for a while. Y'know, time on my own. To breathe and all that jazz."

"You're lying."

"Now how could you possibly conclude that?" Masami whimpered, closing her eyes tight.

Tamaki chuckled and the sound pleased Masami's heart. "If I have learned anything from spending so much time around you, my dear, is that you never tire of Kyoya. There was a point in time when you didn't need him, but now it's like…you need him there with you."

Masami heard Tamaki trail off, putting his own thoughts into the words and she panicked. Was she really that dependent on Kyoya? Was it that obvious she wanted, _needed_, him in her life? She blushed deeply.

"Now you're lying," She whispered, shaking her head. She could never admit to anyone how badly she wanted Kyoya by her side. That was for her to keep in her heart and tell no one but Kyoya and even then. Such powerful, possessive feelings could freak him out. The thought of her feelings for him being rejected, and, more importantly, scare him away made her eyes water.

Whatever promise of not crying anymore was going to be broken if she kept thinking about it. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and let out a shaky breath. She was going to apologize to Tamaki about lying to him but her cell phone was taken away from her. She sharply turned around and fell back against the rails when she saw Kyoya talking into her cell.

"Tamaki, whatever you're saying to Masami," He said sweetly then his voice dropped. "Stop it. It's upsetting her." He heard Tamaki talk for a while then rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand you have good intentions but it's not working."

He listened again and that time, whatever Tamaki said to him shocked him. His eyes grew wide. "No, now will you stop with your preposterous desires? It's causing nothing but trouble for me…I don't care." And he snapped the phone closed.

Masami watched Kyoya's hand tighten around the blue device and shrieked. If he closed anymore, he would break it. She put her hands over his and squeezed to get his attention. Surprisingly, she got it rather quickly.

"My phone…" Masami said, prying his fingers from the cell. She couldn't help but notice how long and perfect his fingers were. Or maybe that was the love talking. She took her phone back and tucked it into her pocket, smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a small break from searching," He said and turned away as he stifled a yawn.

Masami raised an eyebrow. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

"No, but what does it matter," Kyoya didn't even bother lying. He was too tired for that. "I keep traveling from city to city but I'm always at a dead end."

"You'll find her," Masami assured, looking at the setting sun. It suddenly seemed million times more beautiful than before. "Dazzling, isn't it?"

Kyoya looked out to the sun, it was beautiful, but he turned to Masami, who was watching the sun, and muttered. "Stunning."

Masami turned back to Kyoya and swallowed hard. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"When do you not?"

"Shut up," Masami smiled, not bothered at all. She looked down at her hands and coughed. "I know you're busy and all with Tamaki's mom but maybe…that is…if you had the time…"

It was harder to say than she hoped for. Before, before she realized her feelings, it was so easy to ask Kyoya things. Now it was like mission impossible.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, tilting his head and taking a step close to her. He mentally scolded himself for it; lack of sleep was getting to him.

Masami blushed and cleared her throat, swallowing hard again. "The hotel we're staying at, yeah, well it usually hosts this huge dinner party around the same time each month and this month they've invited out class to go."

Kyoya nodded and Masami continued.

"I was wondering that…" She looked down at her hands again and cracked a smile."If you had the opportunity, would you be able to stop by and stay for a little while?"

Kyoya had to smile. It was a question but it was formed in their "If you" game way. He chuckled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, it's in two days," Masami said, almost too gratefully and too happy. Kyoya was pleased he made her so cheerful. Masami turned back to the sunset and said. "If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?"

_Anywhere you are,_ Kyoya thought cheekily and nearly smacked himself physically. He shook his head and answered Masami. "Frankly, I'd like to be where Tamaki's mother is."

"Hahaha, of course!" Masami giggled. "Now, it's your turn."

Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, but Kyoya barely thought about his question before he asked it. "If you could have anything in this world, what would it be?"

"Oh, that's easy, that'd be…" Her mind went blank. She froze and stared down at her hands, feeling lost. If she could have anything. It would be…it would be…She looked up at Kyoya, a frantic expression on her face. "I don't…I don't—that is to say…"

A loud ringing startled Masami and made her fall back on the ground. Kyoya answered his phone and helped her up at the same time, his arm lingering on her waist as he heard Tachibana excitedly report that they had a lead. He answered back softly and tucked the phone back into his jeans before turning back to Masami.

"I have to go," He said, taking his arm back gently.

Masami felt the place where it had been burn with desire for it to be there again. "I figured. Okay, yeah."

"Don't die before then," He smirked and turned to walk away.

"Yeah, well," Masami rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered softly. "H-Hey!"

He turned back and the sight of him, though she had seen him before, made her knees go weak. She smiled, pretending she was perfectly fine. "The party's in two days! Don't be late."

"I'll try," He joked and made a move to turn around again.

Masami jumped on her feet and called out again. "A-And Kyoya!"

He looked amused, wondering why he was being called back so many times but he liked hearing Masami say his name. "Yes?"

"I'll tell you what I want later, okay?" She cried, her hands shaking hard. Kyoya nodded and finally left the platform. Masami shook in her spot and cracked a wry smile. "As soon as I figure out what it is…"

**=Two Days Later; Masami's p.o.v=**

Dear Heavenly Father,

Why do I suck so much?

And don't even try saying I don't, cause I do. Gosh, I'm horrible. It took me so damn long to figure out how badly I love Kyoya and then when I do realize, I always freeze at every chance I get to make him see me in a loving way. And don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you give me chances but can I have a little help in making them work to my benefit? Cause alone, I screw up so badly.

Amen.

That had to be the worst prayer ever, no doubt about it. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my cheeks and eyes. Smacking my hands into my face, I groaned loudly.

It was almost seven o'clock and Keida was coming up to pick me so we could go down to the party together. I looked down at my pastel green dress, it was flowy but tight around the bodice and it seemed to fit fine. With a friend's help, I was able to curl some of my hair and slip it into a sophisticated and slightly complicated looking bun. My bangs stayed in place though, it was a hassle to do anything else.

I shivered, knowing that the trip to France was ending and today could very well be my last chance to ever change Kyoya's opinion of me. It seemed too hard though, we've been friends for so long…such good friends and only that.

I fell back on the couch and curled my knees close to my chest. I was making myself depressed and it needed to stop. I love Kyoya with all my heart and I will pursue him until he tells me he's in love with someone else.

That thought made me wanna cry.

"Masami?"

I jumped and fixed my face, smacking my cheeks again before opening the door to the room. My eyes landed on Keida who looked too cute in his black suit, white shirt and green tie. I forced him to wear that color tie. I smiled as he looked at me and his mouth dropped. I cringed.

"That bad?"

He didn't say anything. He blushed and looked down at the floor. "N-No, actually…you look exceptionally astonishing today."

"Exceptionally, hmmm, do you have a crush on me?" I teased but my heart fluttered with the compliment.

He frowned. "I take it back."

"Too late, come on," I quickly ran inside to grab my coat and clutch before walking out, locking the door and grabbing Keida's hand to pull him down to the ball room.

Other Ouran students were making their way like us, each in their little group of excited whispers and hopeful wishing. Thing is, I was just as bad as they were. Never with Daichi did I ever feel such strong butterflies in my stomach from just thinking about him.

"I don't understand why you persisted in bringing me here with you while you are very well only looking forward to spending your time with Ohtori," Keida huffed as we reached our table and sat down.

"Jealous?" I smirked. I loved teasing this guy, it was so funny.

"Hardly," He said bitterly. "Get me something to drink."

"Get it yourself."

"I could very well leave right now and—"

"Punch or soda?" I asked bitter-sweetly, a wry smile on my lips.

Keida smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Punch."

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I walked away. Heading over to the refreshment table, I surveyed the area around me. Everything was beautifully decorated in colors of soft brown, crimson red, warm gold and light orange. The chandelier hanging above us was breathtaking and the decorations on tables were beautiful. People were dressed so divinely. Guests were scattered around the ball room except for a group of French girls—none of them were from Ouran—centered around some guy near the edge of the refreshment table.

I'd love to think poor guy but I bet he was enjoying it. I grabbed a bowl-cup thingy for Keida's punch and served him a drink. As I finished pouring the red liquid into the cup, I suddenly realized who the lucky guy in the center of the French mob was. Kyoya.

The cup in my hands crashed down on the floor with a loud crash.

"Shit!" I whispered, quickly reaching over for the whole stack of napkins and throwing them on the spilled liquid and took to stepping on them. "D-Dammit."

Yeah, I was pretty upset about the drink but most of my anger came from the beautiful French girls surrounding the guy I loved. Tears tried to make their way down my cheeks but I forced them back. I kept stomping on the napkins, my hands waving all around me. A soft touch on my hand that made it burn stopped my movements.

"Having fun?" Kyoya asked, an eyebrow cocked. He looked even more dashing in his suit, even with a lack of sleep.

I blushed. "Loads…It's a new dance I invented where you drop a cup filled with punch, throw napkins on it and dance—yeah, really lame."

"Let the staff take care of it," He pulled my hand and made me move with him.

I looked over my shoulder to find two men in white shirts and black pants start to clean up the mess I made. I turned back to Kyoya and smiled. "You made it."

"Early than you, may I add," He said, letting my hands ago. They suddenly felt very empty. "Thanks to you, I was bombarded with those girls." He darted his eyes annoyingly towards the girls still in a group who were looking our way with annoyed expression.

"How's the search going?" I asked, changing the subjects.

Kyoya sighed. "No lead."

"No help from Tachibana?"

"Masami, as much as I would love to talk about my failure in this useless attempt to repay Tamaki," Kyoya said, his voice tense. "I'd rather not."

"Of course," I whispered, feeling rather small. I bounced my arms at my sides and shrugged. "Well, I gotta get Keida a drink. Go with him, I'll be there shortly." I turned and walked over to the drinks.

Thing is, I always knew there were mean girls. Mii was one of them, I knew she was but in Ouran, you don't really…see that many. There are, but I never had to deal with them. So I suppose my first instinct was to laugh when I heard the group of French girls talking about me.

"_Qu'est-ce une fille ordinaire_"

They think I'm an ordinary girl. Well, yeah, I might be. Depends on how you look at my life. Is it normal?

"_Que lui fait penser qu'elle a de si special_."

And now I think I'm so special. Yes, I believe I am above everyone else. I should practically be God!

"_Elle etait si heureuse quand elle a vu le garcon_."

These girls are hilarious. Although, I am a little frazzled that they noticed I light up whenever Kyoya is near me. Note to self—stop that.

And yet I can't help but take whatever they're saying into consideration. I suppose being in love does that you, you begin to get scared of what the person you love thinks about you. What if I am ordinary? And Kyoya only thinks of me as a friend. I'm not anything special, in fact, I'm really screwed up.

Why would Kyoya pay any attention to me.

"Masami, are you all right?" I hear Keida ask when I set the drinks down. Somehow I walked my way back to the table, huh, amazing.

I nod numbly and stare down at my hands as I sit down. I could almost feel Kyoya's touch on them again and my heart clenches, my stomach goes crazy and I feel lightheaded. Such a deep affect and he isn't even looking at me.

"Masami."

He touches my hand, trying to get my attention. It hurts, it so badly wants to hold his and never let go. I have to resist though, I can't let my emotions run wild. They're too much for him, he wouldn't understand.

"I'm fine, it's just…" I have to trail off. Why am I letting these girls get to me? They aren't any different from me. I think. Maybe. Are they? "Um, Kyoya, I—"

Wet. I'm soaking wet and sticky. WHAT THE HELL?

Kyoya looks up and glares inconspicuously, Keida gawks and I turn around slowly. This really pretty French gal looks surprised but her eyes look evil. She looks like she accidently "tripped" and spilled her drink on me. All over me. Perfect aim, huh?

"_Whoopz_...pardon _moi_," She says, her voice sweet as honey.

I blink as red punch drips off my bangs down to my dress. I clench my fist and want to punch her. Want to make her regret ever messing with me.

But I don't hit her.

Cause then I notice the difference. She's beautiful and pretty, her dress is dry and she looks so confident. I'm wet, sticky, red and feel like the lowest thing ever.

I stand up and walk away. As fast as I can, as quickly as my heels will take me. Up the stairs until I see an empty elevator and I run into it, slamming myself into the wall and not moving until the doors are closed. Pressing my floor number, I feel tears prick behind my eyes but I hold them in. I wait until I'm in my room.

There, I throw my coat to the couch and my clutch to the floor. Slowly, I make my way out to the balcony and the autumn air greets me with a chilly hug. I look around the bright city lights and let out a shaky sigh and lean against the rail.

"Thanks for the help," I muttered, talking to God. "I got it, get down from my high horse. Stop thinking he'll love me too. Cause he won't. I get it. I got it."

"Masami?"

God, you sure are having fun, huh?

I turn around and look straight at Kyoya. I'm going to try and pull one over his eyes, see if I can get away with being "just fine" but who knows. I'm not feeling like pulling anything over anyone's eyes right now.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks, coming out on the balcony with me. He stands too close. Dangerously close.

"Nobody, just thinking out loud," I shrug but my voice cracks a little. Smooth.

"I suppose that," He says, studying my face, "I thought you were more upset than this. My mistake, I was being presumptuous."

We stay quiet and I watch him carefully. Kyoya Ohtori. Kyoya. He's so…perfect. Everything he does, everything he is, what he says, what he wears. He's beautiful and talented and motivated. Each and every little thing about him makes my heart clench and my stomach flutter with such strong emotions. I want him to be mine so badly it hurts. I'm really pathetic, aren't I?

"If you," Kyoya asks softly, breaking the silence. I blink and he continues, "could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

I pause. Although, I have to smile that he's asking again, he's too sweet. Thinking about what to say, I suddenly realize the space between us isn't very large but I have to think of something else. What can I say? Something that doesn't sound shallow, something that doesn't sound too profound. World peace and a new cell phone are out.

He looks down at me and I look up and there's this moment where everything makes sense. And it kinda comes out of me before I can even stop myself.

"You."

* * *

**_Are you happy?_**

**_If not, that's fine. I'm just freaking glad I freaking finished this freaking chapter! I wanna cry! Anyway, I'm glad you read ALL the way through-good people! Good readers! Sorry about grammar errors and Kyoya OOC, I kinda spazzed through this chapter. _**

**_And I have to apologize for asking some of your FB pages, that was persumptous of me. Gomenasai. Moving on, next chapter will be updated sometime next week either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Who knows and finally, another one of the moments you guys have been waiting for. _**

**_Honestly, still a little worried about how I'm gonna write it but I'll do it! _**

**_All right, now I'm going to leave you and (if you read this before 10 o'clock at night on Thursday) please wish me luck. I'm about to head out on the most trecherous and dangerous path ever known to men-Black Friday!_**

**_WHOOO! No sleep and coffee! Oh yeah! So guys, please review and tell me what you thought! Also, keep reading and all that jazz. See you soon!~ _**

**_Happy Turkey Day/Thanksgiving_**

**_E-chan_**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Let's blame the reason that I didn't update on Friday on Twilight. Specifically on Eclipse._**

**_Why? Because my best friend is a HARDCORE Twiheart and she needed a ride to Borders for the midnight release of Eclipse. Guess who went along with her? Guess who got stranded at Borders past midnight for two hours because we didn't have a ride home? Whoopie, me._**

**_Anyways, long story short, I ended up having an impromptu sleepover at her house which ended in being picked up at noon and then having to go to a hockey game soon after and not getting home till midnight._**

**_I spent all day today trying to finish this chapter because IT WAS FREAKING HARD TO WRITE, GUYS! I had to keep going back to quizilla to read quick "Seven Minutes in Heaven" one shots about Kyoya to write this. Got what it's about? No? Well, then read the chapter._**

**_I apologize for the anger and rage you will feel for me at the beginning of this chapter plus the paragraph containing large amounts of words AND grammar mistakes, don't worry, it will get better. I promise. Now, please, enjoy!~_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Fair trade**

"_If you could have anything in this world, what would it be?"_

Masami cringed and tightened her grip around her legs. She set her head on her knees and huddled closer, sighing loudly.

"_You."_

She shuddered, her face heating up. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fingers into delicate fists. Nothing ever turned out the way she planned them, she should have known better, but she couldn't blame herself. She was rash and sometimes unreasonable; she shouldn't have expected less of herself. He shouldn't have either.

The door opened. Masami freaked and unfolded her body quickly, banging her head on the rails behind her and her knuckles against other bars. She leaned forward to see a familiar brunette walking into the hotel room and she frowned.

"That's playing dirty," She said, her voice horse and weak. She hadn't heard herself talk in almost two days, it was strained harsher than she imagined.

He walked over to the balcony, leaned on the door frame and crossed his arm, looking down at Masami who was sitting on the floor of the balcony like a little kid. "You've been missing for two days, what was I suppose to do? Leave you here alone?"

Masami tried to smile at Keida but couldn't. He was being really friendly and understanding during the trip, she had to give him credit for that. But she couldn't pull the smile off. Her cheeks wouldn't do it, her face wouldn't change, her heart wasn't into it.

And Keida hadn't missed for bad Masami looked when he came in. She looked abnormally pale, her hair—while clean—was messy and not brushed. Her cheeks looked sunken and the bottom of her eyes was bloodshot red, her eyes were powdery scarlet. She was still wearing her pajamas but she didn't look entirely bad, she just didn't look her best.

"So how'd you get in?" Masami sniffed, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I told a cleaning lady I locked myself out of my room. It took twenty dollars but it worked," He shrugged and sat down in front of her. He paused before softly asking, "What happened, Masami?"

The question hurt her but not as badly as it would have two days before. She had had time to get over it since. She looked out to the city and stared hard. How could she tell him? She had to, there was no other way but it still hurt. Not as badly though. But somewhat close.

"Y'know, a while back, a while _whiles_ back, there was this moment," She said carefully, trying to remember the day precisely. "I was helping out the host club get ready for this big, extravagant thing they were planning to get Haruhi back."

"What does that have to do with—"

"_I decided_," Masami stressed the words as Keida tried to interrupt, "that I wanted to help Kyoya with his hair. He didn't like me very much back then but I wanted to help him. I really wanted to help. So he let me. And then…there was this moment where everything was quiet. And I looked around because it was weird, there was suppose to be chaos going around the room but it was dead silent. Nobody was around."

"What happened?" Keida asked, slightly intrigued by her story.

Masami kept looking past the rails into the city. "I looked around again but I was alone with nobody but him." She turned to look at Keida with honest eyes. "That was the moment I fell in love with Kyoya."

Keida furrowed his eyebrows and Masami continued to explain.

"I wasn't aware of it, my mind wasn't fully caught up with my heart, I had so many things to worry about, but that was the moment," Masami said softly, her eyes on her hands. "I thought about it many times for the past two days. And that moment, where so much was going on but Kyoya was all I could see, that moment my heart decided it could love no one else but him."

"You don't know that," Keida protested.

"Yeah, I know, it's not for certain," Masami shrugged. "But from that moment on, I can't think of one of moment where Kyoya was near me that my heart wasn't longing to be with him, even if I wasn't fully aware of it."

Keida took a moment to process what Masami was saying. All this love nonsense, heart wanting, true love, he didn't get it. He didn't understand why Masami, who was so strong, was being destroyed by a guy. Kyoya Ohtori too, one of the most unattainable guys out there. He didn't understand but he knew Masami just needed time to get her "game plan" together so she can finally conquer his heart. But in the meantime…

"Masami," Keida said firmly. Masami looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Keida leaned forward. "What happened? Nobody has seen you in two days since you left the dinner party, is something wrong?"

Masami faltered. She felt her heart drop and she shook her head, rubbing her left eye with her hand. She sighed and figured she should finally tell him, he was going to find out one way.

"Keida," She started. "Two days ago, I told Kyoya I liked him."

So the game plan had already been planned and acted upon. Keida felt confused, this was really big news to him. But at least Masami had finally taken some action; she had put things into her hands and taken control. She was the master of her own love life so everything was all right.

Except, he couldn't overlook the fact that, again, she had gone rouge for two days.

"I'm most certainly terrified to ask, but," He swallowed hard, clenching his hands together, "what did he say?"

"Oh Keida," Masami shook her head, letting out a raw, strained chuckle. Dark and depressed. She gazed at him with large, sad green eyes. "He rejected me."

**=With Kyoya=**

"Master Kyoya, its morning."

"Master Kyoya, perhaps you should wake up."

"Master Kyoya…"

"I'm awake," Kyoya stated bluntly, his eyes digging holes into the headrest in front of him. He lifted the soft blanket closer to his mouth and dug himself deeper in the corner of the car. "Or rather, I never slept. It's impossible to sleep in such a cramped car."

_Of course, that's the reason,_ Kyoya sarcastically told himself. Though he knew very well that wasn't it. A cramped car, two days of no sleep and traveling nonstop wasn't his problem. None of those things mattered. Not even finding Tamaki's mother—although that would be an upside to his hectic travels.

He turned his gaze to the window as Tachibana said something about arriving to Barbizon and going back to the hotel. At the sound of the word hotel, Kyoya stiffened slightly and sunk deeper into the covers. The last thing he wanted to think about was the hotel.

So when Tachibana finished, he made up some excuse about Tamaki's mother leaving in the middle of the night. When that didn't work, he decided to blame his low-blood pressure. He goes back, he doesn't wake up.

Once again, Kyoya knew that wasn't the problem.

There was a pain, much more painful and deeper, than the headaches and fatigue he felt. This pain started in his heart and went throughout his body, making him only feel worse. It made him feel empty and aggravated with everything. The lack of sleep didn't help either.

"I'm reaching my limit," He complained, pulling the door opened and stepped out into the crisp autumn air in Barbizon. The air helped a little but not by much. "I can't breathe, my body hurts and Hotta snores like a hacksaw."

"Sir, I apologize!"

"Master Kyoya, where are you going?"

Kyoya staggered toward the house that supposedly was Tamaki's mothers. "In any case, it's far too early to knock on the door and ask for directions."

He stopped as he felt a powerful jolt of pain go through his heart and up to his head. And then everything began to fade. "I'm going to sleep right here," He dropped to his knees and they knocked hard into the concrete sidewalk. "Wake me up when the sun rises a little higher…"

And then everything went black.

_As he looked out onto the city lights, Kyoya wondered why Masami was so hurt. He didn't like it, he hated seeing her hurt, but why? She had never been one to listen to "mean" girls, she had laughed in their faces. But Kyoya supposed every girl had their breaking point. _

"_If you could have," Kyoya said carefully, knowing well this was Masami's favorite game to play at the moment, "anything in this world, what would it be?"_

_He waited for her to answer, wondering if it was going to be something weird like world peace or something at an attempt at funny, like a new cell phone. He would laugh if it was the latter, pick on her if it was the first one. She was taking long, was it really that hard? Was she putting that much thought into it? If she had asked him that question, what would he have answered? _

"_You."_

_There were too many feelings instigated by such a simple word. Confusion, excitement, anxiety, awareness, happiness, embarrassment, joy, alertness, relief, self consciousness, impatience and bliss. All combined into one big mess, too many to comprehend. He sharply turned to look down at her and his heart almost gave out—that was a first._

_Masami's face was colored in the most amazing shade of crimson red. Her emerald green eyes were wide and shocked with her own words, her mouth was opened and she looked ready to pass out. And it wasn't only how adorable she looked that made Kyoya happy, it was what she said. At least, it made him happy right?_

"_I-I'm sorry!" Masami clapped her hands over her mouth. She started to back off but her eyes looked around wildly, as if thinking something through. Slowly, she lifted them down and looked back up at him. "N-No…actually."_

"_Pardon me?" Was that the best he could do? He nearly threw himself off the balcony if he hadn't been so curious as to what she was going to say next._

"_No, I'm not sorry," Masami said boldly but her face was still red. "It's true, what I said was true. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but you wanted an honest answer."_

"_I suppose honesty was required in the game."_

"_So I don't take it back. It's you Kyoya. My anything in this world," She stared hard into his chest, anywhere but his eyes. "It's you."_

_He had always wondered what would happen if she returned his feelings. He always desired for her to return his feelings. He wanted it, he needed it. But it seemed so much less before. When it was only his human desires yearning for her, there was always a part of him, that pessimistic part of him, which kept him in his place. That part that reminded him that he couldn't have her either because she wouldn't like him back or because of his father. Masami had always been out of his reach, just like being number one against his brothers and being called heir to the Ohtori fortune._

_And then, just like that, something was his._

_The shock of something being his surprised him, shook him scared. Was that possible? The thing worth most to him, the person he would choose over being number one and the fortune was his. It wasn't logically. It wasn't real. It had to be a trick of the mind, a game God was playing on him. What had he done right to deserve something so precious?_

_At least, that's what the pessimistic part of him told him. And he listened to that side and made his mistake. He listened to that side and ran away._

"_Kyoya?"_

"_Excuse me, it's time for me to leave," He said, too coldly, too distant. It hurt his heart to put his hand on the door and slide it open but he somehow managed. _

_He barely caught it, but he looked long enough to see Masami's heartbroken face. All her emotions spread out like an open book with 48 point font, bold and underlined. Broken, sadness, betrayal, vulnerability, shame and horror mixed into one. He had made that face, he had turned away. _

_But it wasn't until he was in the car and they were driving away from the hotel that he realized the absolutely futility and loathsomeness of his mistake. _

Jolting up, Kyoya frantically looked around his surroundings. He tried to take everything in, tried to analyze where he was and finally put together where he had fallen asleep on road and what could have happened. He was left alone for a second to think about everything coming down on him when the door opened to show a familiar-looking blonde lady.

And just like that, everything went by. He had finally met Tamaki's mom only to find out Tamaki took personality from both his parents. They talked and, truth to be told, as much as it was an informational talk, it also helped Kyoya to take his mind off other things happening. He was able to focus on that one thing. If only it could have lasted forever.

Soon he was out the door and that distraction was gone. Just like that, as he said goodbye, although he felt rather accomplished with himself, he realized the problems waiting for him. But could he really call them problems? What was the problem, the fact that Masami like him back? That wasn't the issue…was it?

Kyoya didn't have time to think before his phone started ringing again. He looked down lazily and saw the number, confused by who was calling and answered.

"Hello?" He said, warily.

"Ohtori? Oh good, I did get the right number," Keida sighed on the other end with relief. "I knew could very well memorize the phone number, memorization is such a simple part in the brain of the hu—"

"Matsuyomi, might you have any reason to be calling me? You," Kyoya sighed, his in anger. How the hell had he gotten his cell number?

Keida cleared his throat. "Ah yes, I actually do, thank you very much for reminding me. I would like to ask something, but how to phrase it…yes, I know. That is, how you kids say it now a day."

"Just say it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Keida asked, his voice fierce, Then a pause and a confused voice said, "Right? What the hell is wrong with you, that's what you say?"

"Yes, but why are you—"

"Well, if I'm correct then answer me," Keida answered with new found bravery. Kyoya was surprised. "I may not be entirely connected to the feelings and emotions of the human being but I do tell and I can tell when someone is attracted to another. I could very well tell the moment Masami's attraction towards you began to show in her actions. Was it not obvious to you? You, in class A and first in your class, Kyoya Ohtori. You weren't able to notice her magnetism towards you?"

When he thought back on it, how could Kyoya not see it coming? It was there in black and white against a neon yellow backboard, lights surrounding it. It had been somewhat obvious.

"And trust me when I say, I could also very well see the amount of love you had for her," Keida broke his thoughts, not caring much that Kyoya wasn't responding. "So do you meant to tell me that in less than one week, the quantity of love you held for her disappeared when she confessed to you? I won't believe that."

"As you have no reason to," Kyoya said, uncaring towards the science geek. "What I did, what I said, how much love I had or don't have for anyone is my business. Not yours."

Keida sniffed. "You are a foul, disgusting man Kyoya Ohtori. I may have said that I cannot connect to human emotions and yes; most certainly, it has always been difficult for me to. But even I, even _I_ couldn't help but begin to love Masami. Enough so that I can't make her cry like you did. Not for two days straight and for that, for your evil indifference, you shouldn't be worth anything to her."

Kyoya's heart stopped. He repeated what Keida said lastly and choked inwardly. "Matsuyomi, how long did you say?"

"Say what?"

"How long did Masami cry?" Kyoya asked, his heart in his throat.

He could almost hear Keida shrug. "She hasn't left her room for two days so I suppose that long, give or take a few hours, but it's no different towards you. She likes you, a lot. And I thought you did too, that's why I never told her no when she decided to pursue you. I thought her hardships would be rewarded. Because, frankly, you are her reward."

Kyoya watched as his bodyguards wait patiently in the car. He watched the scattered leaves on the payment blow away with a gust of wind. And like that, things became clear. "I'm what?"

"Sheesh, and she always brags about how smart you are," Keida huffed. He waited a moment and when he spoke; his voice was softer and not as demanding as always. Almost like he was pleading for Kyoya to understand. "I can't speak for her, Ohtori, I can't tell you what she feels. But I know she's hurt. More than ever before. And even I can't do anything to help her. I love her, Ohtori, she's like a sister to me, but even now, as her brother, I can't make her smile. She needs to get away from you. So please be kind to her and stay away. If you don't want her feelings, then stay away. If you ever cared for her, then understand. Leave her to me; I'll do my best to make her happy."

"Keida?" He was sure Keida was surprised to hear Kyoya call him by his first name because he stammered a "yes" out with a high pitched squeak.

Kyoya smirked and rolled his eyes, walking with long strides to the car. He had a feeling inside of him, a feeling so strong it made him smile that "legendary" shadow king smirk he was so famous for. He used the velvet-like tone that commanded millions to do anything.

"Stay away from her."

"W-What?" Keida choked out, incredibly confused.

Kyoya scoffed, placing his hands on door handle of the car. "And you brag about being so brilliant. You heard me, stay away from her. Masami's happiness depends on me, and nobody else, at least right now in the present moment. And no, I won't stay away from her. I'm not sorry to say, dear _friend_, that she's mine and you better think twice before _ever_ think about taking her away from me."

With that, he snapped his phone closed and slipped inside. With yet another clipped voice, he ordered Tachibana to drive them back to the hotel as quick as possible. He noticed his bodyguards exchange ecstatic expressions and as Tachibana drove as fast as he could without even a question as to why.

He had been an idiot. He was suppose to be logical, not pessimistic. That stupid part of him was dead to him. It wasn't a trick, it was real. She did belong to him. And he loved her so he had to prove that. He suddenly wished he hadn't been such a jerk to Keida but he had to do it. Keida had to know the intensity of hatred he felt towards his ludicrous plead that Kyoya should stay away from Masami. Stay away from her. Bullshit. Until the day she realized she no longer felt the same way about Kyoya as she did on that balcony night in Paris, he would stay with her. And when she did leave him, he would be glad that at least for one moment, she was his. Like Tamaki had said, you never forget your first love.

And yes, he did realize very well what hell he was diving into with his father, if he ever found out. But he found, as they pulled up in front of the hotel, that he didn't care. And as he raced into the hotel, he found himself wanting nothing more than to see her at the moment. Nothing could compare to seeing her smile, no fortune, no approval, nothing. And as he ran up the stairs cause the elevators were too slow for him, he knew that his punishment would be grand if his father ever found out. But he would cross that bridge when he got to it. When he got to the room door, he fumbled with the card to go into the lock, dropped it and caused it to slide under the door so he resorted to knocking hard on the barrier and hoped Masami would answer. And, finally, when the door opened slowly to reveal Masami still in her pajamas, her hair tied back, her eyes swollen and cheeks red, he knew the complete happiness of finally having something to himself.

As for Masami, it was absolutely terrifying to see Kyoya on the other side of the door, she was tempted to slam it in his face but her hands wouldn't move. He was breathing slightly hard and his cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess in an adorable wind-blow way. Her heart started racing and her stomach clenched, her whole body wanted to be close to him but she was scared stiff. What was he doing here?

"H-Hi," She managed to say, backing up slowly but only enough to let him enter and close the door. She found her feet wouldn't move with her.

He sighed, trying to get his breathing together. He was tempted to smile at how big and cute her eyes looked. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice small and her eyes got bigger, if possible.

"Well," He stepped closer and she cringed. He stepped closer again and she moved to the side, hitting her shoulder against the wall. "I had to…"

Masami's eyes darted everywhere and she crossed her hands together like she was praying to stop them from shaking. She wanted the wall to swallow her so she could escape the emptiness she was feeling. "You had to what?" _Come here and reject me again?_ She thought angrily, scowling.

Kyoya caught the scowl and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, shaking his head and lowering his voice. "This."

With swift moves, he placed a hand against the wall near Masami's head, placed his other hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Masami's eyes shot wide open at the contact but closed them slowly, being sucked into Kyoya's touch. Though there weren't fireworks blasting in the background, Kyoya was very well aware of how fast his heart was beating and not because he had been running. His stomach was doing this weird thing where he felt like he was going down a rollercoaster and it wasn't going to end anytime soon. He felt whole as he pressed his lips to Masami's, a desire finally tamed after months and months of wanting to be connected with her one way or another.

Masami's face was burning with blood as Kyoya kissed her fiercely. His lips were soft and his hand felt warm against her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek bone. Her hands were firmly pressed against his chest, her fingers curling the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. The kiss was hungry and Masami had a hard time kissing back because Kyoya would always take initiative, but she didn't care. She moved her hand so one pressed flatly against his chest and the other pull his collar. She felt her mouth burn as Kyoya slid his tongue between her lips. She felt an amazing ripple of excitement throughout her body as she hesitantly opened her lips. The inside of her mouth was on fire as Kyoya's tongue slowly explored every inch of her mouth. And there were no words to describe what feeling paned her heart as their tongues touched, even if it was for a fleeting moment. Kyoya closed the kiss and moved his head so their cheeks were pressed against each other and he leaned his forehead against the wall, his sporadic breathing running down her neck. Masami felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest and it wouldn't have surprised her if Kyoya heard it. Her breathing was hard and her face was red, possibly sweaty. She leaned her head down, pressing her nose against Kyoya's hunched shoulder and took his scent in. He never smelt sweeter and more intoxicating.

Kyoya felt at peace. Masami didn't push him away; she had stayed there, kissed him back. Had he done it right? Did he manage to show her? Show her how much he was in love with her? Well, if he didn't, then he'd have to try again. Better, harder and perfected with love.

He turned his head, his lips against Masami's ear and whispered the words he had been waiting a long time to say. Too long of a time to say it, but he meant it. He meant it with every part of his being.

"I love you."

Masami felt tears prick her eyes. She closed them and felt her heart complete itself. With such simple words she was full of life again. Masami felt her heart pound hard in her chest and her stomach flutter with violent butterflies. She leaned closer to Kyoya as he continued to speak.

"I didn't mean to run from you the other night, I just needed time to consider what was happening," He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "It was an incredibly mindless move on my behalf, I apologize for it. But I do love you Masami Yamaguchi. I love you more than you could ever envisage." He moved his face so he could look her in the eye. Masami loved those eyes more than ever before. "The only quandary is that you're feelings aren't as strong as mine are and one day you will leave my side. That comprehension, that trepidation, was the only thing impeding me from having you be mine sooner."

Masami's eyebrows furrowed. Had she just heard right? Did Kyoya believe what he said, did he actually? That wasn't it. That wasn't at all!

"You say," Masami said, her voice serious. Her eyes were locked on his with determination, "that my feelings aren't strong. _My_ feelings. I know there's a broad line between love and like, I know the difference between them. And Kyoya, my feelings for you are very clear to me. Kyoya Ohtori, I'm in love with you. You mean everything to me. Me," Masami said, a little incredulous. "I have suffered through so much, with my mother and more, but there was no greater pain than to have seen you walk out of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, I'm just as pathetic as Bella Swan and you know how much I hate her!"

She said and she saw Kyoya crack a smile, small but it was there. She sighed with exasperation and shook her head. "It feels like my heart can't be contained anymore in my chest. It doesn't want to be with me anymore, it wants to be with you. It belongs to you."

Kyoya chuckled and it sent chills down her spine. He looked at her once more before gently kissing her, softly and tenderly. That should have been the way he kissed her the first time, but he had been pressured, he had wanted to show Masami how much he loved her with that first kiss and a gentle one was not gonna do. When he separated from her, he pushed himself off the wall and gazed down at her.

"Well then, I suppose we'll do an even exchange," He said, his voice back to the same cool, smooth it always was. Masami raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "Your heart for mine. Because it has come to my knowledge that my heart does not belong to me anymore."

Masami grinned coyly and stepped closer to him, grabbing his hands in hers and entwining their fingers together. "My, how bothersome. So, care to tell me who has possession over such a valuable thing?"

Kyoya smiled wholeheartedly. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against her, closing his eyes. "You. It's always been yours."

**=Two Days Later=**

"Hello!"

"We're back," Kyoya called after Masami as they entered the host room.

All the other hosts quickly turned from their positions of setting up and their expressions changed to excited and giddy ones of a little kid. All of them ran up to the brunette duo and cheered, asking questions like "how did it go", "are you feeling jet-lagged" and the ever popular "What'd you get me".

Masami laughed as Kyoya started handing out everyone's souvenirs and walked away to where Haruhi was standing away from everyone. She looked over to see Tamaki in a corner and frowned.

"What's with him?" She asked, pointing at the blonde Frenchman.

If Masami was an idiot, she would have missed Haruhi's quick blush in her cheeks, but she wasn't, so she noticed. "I don't know, he's been like that for two days now."

"Any particular reason?" Masami asked knowingly, placing her hands behind her back and leaning down. She felt some anxiousness inside of stomach and it sure wasn't from her.

"N-No," Haruhi said defensively and blushed again, looking away harshly.

Masami giggle as Haruhi was called away to receive her souvenir from Kyoya. She turned to the window and looked out; the sun seemed brighter ever second even as winter approached at a rapid speed. She turned back to see Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny get onto Tamaki about being a "liar".

For a second, Masami turned to Kyoya and locked eyes with him. Her stomach fluttered and she smiled sweetly, receiving a polite smirk from him. Her heart skipped a beat and she watched as Tamaki crawled to the corner again before Kyoya walked slightly closer to him so he could hear. She smiled proudly as Kyoya discreetly told them of his "encounter" with a blonde lady, obviously Tamaki's mother. She couldn't help but notice though, that at Tamaki's relieved and grateful words, Haruhi's face went soft with care.

So even when Kyoya walked over to her, she kept her eyes on Haruhi, wondering if it was finally going to happen.

"What are you thinking?" Kyoya asked softly, his eyes on Masami.

Masami turned back to him and darted her eyes towards Haruhi. "I think something happened while we were gone. She's my best friend; I haven't been spending enough time with her. I suck!"

"This isn't anything new; you do realize this, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to be goofy," Masami rolled her eyes playfully. She turned to look at Haruhi and Tamaki and a mischievous grin spread across her lips. "It's time for me to play matchmaker."

"Oh no, you'll only make things worse," Kyoya denied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let things take their toll. Besides, you'd be the _worst_ matchmaker in the world. We've known each other for months, I've liked you for a good quantity of those months and you didn't realize you had feelings for me until last week."

"I got the better end of the deal, you suffered watching me flirt with guys, or girls, for months, I suffered seeing girls make you lovey-dovey eyes for a week," Masami said a little too proudly. "Unlike you, I have no self-control when it comes to jealousy; those manly emotions inside of me make me want to kill whoever takes something from me. It was better you suffered."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You have malevolence reason."

"You love me," Masami said, her voice hopeful.

"Yes, sadly, that is undeniably true," He sighed, his eyes smiling. "Which reminds me, when are we going to tell them about us?"

Masami paused and looked at everyone who was looking through their souvenirs contently, not too far away from where the couple was standing. Masami nodded and turned back to Kyoya.

"Yes, we could talk to them, that's one way of telling them," Masami said understandingly. She looked back at the hosts and smiled. "Of course, there are other ways to tell them."

"Like what?"

"Example A," Masami giggled, wrapping one arm around Kyoya's neck gracefully and stood on her toes, pulling him down to meet him halfway into a soft kiss.

It was a strange way to tell them, kinda blunt and in their face but it was a way. Kyoya had to admit though, it worked. When they separated, Masami smiled—too proud of herself—and Kyoya rolled his eyes dismissively. Together, they turned to see the other hosts starring at them with large, incredulous eyes and wide, shocked mouths.

Their message got through, loud and clear.

* * *

**_Like me? Love me? Hate me?_**

**_Yeah…me too. I have had that scene, the kissing/confession scene between Kyoya and Masami, in my head since chapter five. And when it came to actually writing it, I found it very difficult. I didn't know how to describe the kiss, would Kyoya French kiss someone? Could you imagine him French kissing someone? I want him to French kiss me…but that's the fan girl talking._**

**_So I hoped I did a good job, I hoped you like it and enjoy the chapters to come as we close it up! Ack, how sad, I suddenly want to cry. Thank you everyone who has been keeping up with this, I'm so grateful and will be grateful till the end._**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought, everything you thought. And let's start the countdown, five more chapters to go!_**

**_Next update, sometime next weekend_**

**_Love always_**

**_E-chan_**


	56. Chapter 56

**_So you guys might kinda wanna read this, just so you know why I went "missing from the face of the earth" as one of my reviewers said it. (Don't worry, I laughed so hard when I read that)_**

**_To sum it up in a couple of words: schoolwork, homework and writers block._**

**_I had the WORST case of writers block ever and home/schoolwork didn't help the cause. I honestly had no idea what to write but it's out, so please don't hate me! Chapter 60 will be posted on the 31st, sometime before midnight or, better yet, at midnight (most likely not) but yes. Other chapters will be posted before then._**

**_And guys, I'm having a little conflict. But for right now, just know: to whoever wanted Haruhi back, your welcome. This chapter is slow (I'll admit it) and kinda pointless but it needed to tie up a loose end I left hanging and that was Haruhi and Masami's friendship. But after this, please beware things are going to, more or less, pick up rather quickly. So you are warned._**

**_Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing some of it, sorry about the ending, it sucks DDDDX. But please enjoy, I wrote it with all my heart!~ _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Broken Connection**

"Aren't you happy, Kyoya?"

He twitched. Sighing, Kyoya looked over at Tamaki and frowned. "Honestly, are you going to keep asking me these mindless questions?"

"They aren't mindless, on the contrary, my friend," Tamaki remarked as they walked down the hallway to the host club room. "They are full of concern and guidance for you in case you don't know what to do in this wonderful relationship you are in. You've never been much of a romantic, not a single romantic bone in your body, but I say that with all the love in my heart."

"Why thank you," Kyoya answered sarcastically.

"And Kyoya," Tamaki dropped his voice as they turned a corner; a sudden thought crossed his mind and he sounded more serious. "How is she doing?"

"With what?" Kyoya asked. It could have been a numerous amount of things.

"You decided to keep your relationship a secret, right?" Tamaki whispered, walking closer to him. "Was she okay with it? Have you even told her why you need to keep it a secret?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, focusing them on the stairs ahead. He didn't like remembering the day, the moment, he told Masami that their relationship had to be nonexistent to the people outside the club. It was actually right after Masami kissed him to tell the host club that they were together when he told her.

Taking her aside, he softly scolded her; gently caressing her hands as she soaked in the fact that she couldn't proudly walk around stating that she had captured the heart of the biggest heart breaker in the host club. Her expression turned to one of a puppy who tried to do something good for their master but got hit with a newspaper instead.

"I've told her one reason," Kyoya cleared his throat.

At this, Tamaki's face contorted in an expression of disapproval. "Which was?"

"That it would be bad for our customers to know I was in a relationship with someone, our income would go down as they will respect my relationship involvement and refuse to—don't look at me that way!" Kyoya snapped at Tamaki's hurt expression. Not because Kyoya was mad at him, but because it was practically the same hurt expression Masami had had on her face.

"Sorry, but," Tamaki frowned to himself, looking down at the ground, "that's a really selfish idea, even for you. I believe it's better to just tell her the truth. I wonder how she's coping with this; Masami isn't one to handle things like this lightly."

"She's a civilized person, she won't do anything stupid. Besides, if she does like me as much as she said she did, she'd understand," Kyoya said.

Tamaki stopped walking as they reached the top of the stairs and chuckled. "Does flirting with other guys right in front of the host club seem stupid?"

"What?" Kyoya snapped his head in the direction of the host room door to see Masami, one hand on the door knob, smiling and giggling while surrounded by three guys who were leaning too close for comfort. Kyoya caught Masami's eyes and had to smirk when Masami smiled coyly and flirted with one of the guys by fixing his tie.

Tamaki shot Kyoya a weary look and they walked down the hall together. As they got closer to the room door, Masami told the guys that it was time for her go and waved goodbye. She entered the host room before the two friends did and almost escaped to Haruhi's table when a hand got her arm and pulled her, hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, I know you think I like to get beat up and tossed around," Masami joked while being dragged away, "but I'm not into things like that. Kinky, but not my thing."

"What are you doing?" Kyoya hissed once they were in the confinement of the second room of the host club. He towered the six inches he had on her and glared down at his beloved.

She looked back up, equally stubborn with those eyes that never lost their bright emerald color. "I'm pretending I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "By flirting with guys _in front_ of the host room?"

"Yes, just like you do when you sit out on those tables surrounded by dozens of girls who make lovey dovey eyes at you and lean too forward or too close," Masami retorted, her heart beating fast in her chest. Even if she was mad at Kyoya, her stomach still filled with butterflies and her heart leapt with joy by just being close to him. "I told you I don't handle jealousy well."

"And what about me?"

"You're not jealous, Kyoya. You don't get jealous," Masami sighed, walking over to a nearby window that overlooked the courtyard. "That's one of the things I love about you."

She kept her stare out the window, sad that she wasn't an amazing girlfriend who understood Kyoya's decision and tried her best to accommodate to those restrictions, but she was a jealous bitch. She could admit that. She sighed once more and turned to see Kyoya leaning over her, her heart caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard as he looked at her evenly.

"So what am I feeling right now?" He inquired softly, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"…Morning sickness," She smiled and tried to look away but Kyoya's hand rested on her cheek and brought her face to his, slowly. She frowned and muttered, "Not fair."

And he planted a soft kiss on her lips but her heart went into overdrive. She felt faint and lightheaded when they separated seconds later but Kyoya didn't part their faces a long distance.

"Please," He said, his voice quite and his lips brushed against hers.

But it was please as in please stop flirting with guys right in front of the host club room and be sensible. Masami felt her head nod numbly and Kyoya let her go, a familiar smirk on his lips. Masami's mouth dropped as he walked away, with only a small wave behind his shoulder.

"I'll see you after hours, unless you're going to be hosted," He glanced back, his eyes glimmering with confidence no one could take away.

"You play dirty!" Masami accused, racing after him.

"As do you," Kyoya said back, grabbing the door knob and pulling it open.

Masami slid past him and turned to stick her tongue out at him but when she turned back, she crashed into a familiar brunette. Masami backed up, giggling to herself.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," A frazzled voice stammered.

Masami blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you apologize to me when we knock into each other? We're friends, Haruhi. Best friends. No need to say sorry."

Haruhi looked up at Masami, shrugging her shoulders as if wanting to hide, and smiled slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just—"

"HARUHI!"

"Gotta go," Haruhi said with a shaky breath as Tamaki wildly looked for her around the room and ducked behind the door, pushing Masami out so she could hide.

Masami spun to see Haruhi hide behind the door and just as she was going to walk back into the room, Kyoya slammed the door shut. She looked up at him but he stared into the distance at his waiting table. She frowned and slowly backed away.

"She's my best friend," Masami said carefully, wondering why he had closed the door so suddenly.

Kyoya nodded. "I know this very well."

"I need to see her," Masami insisted, taking a step but Kyoya pressed his hand against her stomach and started to walk her away. "Kyoya, I haven't talked to her in a really long time!"

"She needs to sort things out right now," Kyoya replied, never missing a beat.

"If you're worried that I'm going to talk to her about _that_, I'm not," She promised, turning around on her heels.

"I know you're not."

"So why are you stopping me?" Masami asked. She stopped walking and looked down at her feet. She couldn't help but notice a very obvious fact and it hurt her heart. "Right now, Kyoya, she's in there freaking out. But I can't feel her. I only know because of her face, if I hadn't run into her, I wouldn't know."

Kyoya looked down at Masami and understood. The connection Masami and Haruhi had as best friends was undeniable, so powerful they could tell what each other was feeling even when they weren't in the same room. But her also knew the truth, the sad truth, that Masami couldn't feel Haruhi. Not anymore.

"Talk to her tomorrow, but for now, I'm sure she needs a little time to think," Kyoya soothed, gliding a hand around the back of her waist as a last sign of affection.

Masami nodded and watched as he disappeared into a façade of smiles and pleasant responses to the shallowest comments from his customers. She smiled at the brunette as he down at his seat and dove into the conversation. She walked over to Tamaki's table, but he wasn't there, so she took the time to sit and think, watching as each customer sat down and began to talk amongst themselves. She thought about how behind the doors of the host club's second room, there was a host freaking about feelings she didn't understand and Masami couldn't help her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, slowly realizing how empty she felt.

**=The Next Day; Afternoon=**

Masami knocked softly on the door and waited patiently, glancing secretly over the banister to see an unseasonably tanned, blonde and heavily make-upped girl from a different school make her way down the stairs and down the street. The girl had just come out of the Fujioka's apartment—Masami had seen from where she was hidden around the other side of the complex. She frowned as she pushed a bang out of her eyes and huffed.

"Looks like I'm last," She muttered, reaching into her jacket's pocket and pulling out a familiar key.

It had been, to say the least, a hectic day. The morning started out good, she had been determined to catch Haruhi alone and talk to her but she couldn't very well do it when Haruhi was running around like a maniac whenever Tamaki said something. The events happened too quickly, too fast, people were running around everywhere, especially Haruhi who had left school because, apparently, she was sick. Tamaki then set out to find her and even though Masami, as well as Hikaru, insisted on going with him, they got left at school. Finally, Tamaki contacted them and told them Haruhi was safe home. And after school, skipping the host club, Masami walked her way to the Fujioka's apartment.

"Here we go," Masami whispered in accomplishment as she turned the key and the door opened.

She slowly stepped in, taking off her shoes, jacket and scarf, setting her bag aside and walking into the apartment. It was warm and cozy, a familiar feeling spread throughout her, a feeling she didn't know she missed until she felt it again. It was good to be back.

Carefully, she walked over to Haruhi's room—she knew very well Ranka was at work—and opened the door. Haruhi was sleeping, her face slightly red and sweaty, on her comforter. Masami smiled and shut the door behind her, walking very slowly and sitting carefully next to her sleeping best friend.

It was strange that just as she sat down, Haruhi slowly began to wake up. Masami hoped she wouldn't freak out too much that she had just let herself in, but Haruhi's warm smile when they met eyes made everything okay.

"Hello," Masami said softly, tilting her head to the right.

Haruhi let out a shaky giggle and croaked gently, "You haven't been here in a while."

"I know…"

"Welcome home," Haruhi sat up, smiling in relief nothing of her body hurt. She had done more than her fair share of exercise that day.

Masami chuckled and nodded, agreeing to herself she would have to stop by more often. "I'm home." She wanted to cry. She had missed this place too much, missed talking to Haruhi and feeling welcomed. True, she had that in her real home, but somehow this was better.

Haruhi stretched and slowly sat up, feeling much better than she had before. "Want something to eat?"

"But you were sleeping, I'm sorry for waking you up," Masami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nah, I need to make dinner for dad, anyways," Haruhi shrugged and made her way to the stove with Masami on heels. "So what do I owe you visiting me?"

"You make it sound like we're acquaintances," Masami frowned, not liking the idea very much, as she sat at the table.

Haruhi shook her head, taking the pot away from the stove. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay," Masami nodded and looked around anxiously.

She had so many things to talk about but so little time. Where to beginning, how to approach the conversations? Would Haruhi be as open and frank like they always were, never hiding things from each other? Were they still that close or had they drifted apart…?

"So I like Tamaki."

Masami snapped her head to Haruhi in shock. Haruhi stood by the table, holding a tea tray in her hands, a composed expression on her face. Masami's eyes widened as she sat down, and handed her a tea cup.

"Or I love him, I honestly don't know what's the difference," Haruhi shrugged, pouring tea into the cups. "It's quite bothersome, these emotions, y'know?"

Masami nodded numbly and wrapped her cold hands around the warming cup. "You tell me just like that?"

"Well, you are my best friend, who else am I suppose to trust?" Haruhi smiled innocently, sipping her tea. She raised her eyebrows jokingly. "I can trust you, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Masami stammered, feeling a warm happiness spread from her heart out. She nodded and set her cup down, leaning forward. "How did you realize this? Are you okay with it? Wasn't Tamaki just here, oh, did you tell him?"

Haruhi gave her a blank stare and Masami laughed. She reached out and squeezed her hand, laughing hard at the thought of Haruhi confessing to Tamaki. Impossible.

"You suck."'

"Ohohoho, tell me something I don't know," Masami winked, teasing her friend.

Haruhi sighed and sunk her shoulders. "I don't know…I suppose it isn't new, this feeling. Maybe I was always falling for him but I was just stupid and didn't realize it. Is that the way it always works? I don't know, I don't know anything about love. "

"You're not stupid," Masami disagreed, fingering her cup.

"But what do I do know? I don't want to…I mean, be in a relationship with him," Haruhi frowned at the thought. "And look at me, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even see me that way and here I'm thinking he could—"

"It's not impossible," Masami defended.

"But most improbable," Haruhi retorted, holding up one finger. "He thinks of me as a daughter," She raised another finger. "I'm disguised at the school as a boy," Another finger. "I'm not good at being in love."

"Newsflash, we both suck at it," Masami rolled her eyes jokingly. "I was just as bad, if not worse, to Kyoya."

"Which reminds me," Haruhi perked up, wiping the residue of tea from her bottom lip with her tongue. She stared at Masami with a dead serious expression, her eyes determined to get a truthful answer. Masami gulped, ready to answer her question. "Why the hell did you fall in love with _Kyoya Ohtori_?"

"Ouch, don't like my choice in men?" Masami taunted, narrowing her eyes jokingly.

Haruhi laughed. "That's not it, it's just…You're so sweet and thoughtful, sometimes mean and really sarcastic and you do this weird thing where you either fight back or cry like a baby when someone offends you—it's always so iffy."

"Wow," Masami ducked her head, giggling.

"And you hated Kyoya. At some point, you detested him with all your heart, how did this happen? Also, how did Kyoya fall in love you, no offense!" Haruhi held her hands up like she was defeated. "I just want to know."

"Something I can't answer," Masami replied slowly. She looked at Haruhi daringly. "There's that cliché about there being a thin line between love and hate. It's true. It's really thin, you can barely see it. And you think you hate someone, but you love them so much. And human beings are naïve and arrogant, so we always step over it without knowing it. Besides, you have no room to talk."

Haruhi sighed and leaned her cheek into her cupped hand. "We're just a couple of clichés, aren't we?"

"Two best friends falling in love with two best friends," Masami agreed, finishing her drink. "Could you have seen this coming? Back when we were in middle school, would you have imagined all this happening to us?"

"No," Haruhi said, staring blankly at the wall. "But we didn't know much back then. We were practically each others worlds. We were all we had, strongly connected."

Masami felt her heart pang. She looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly. There it was again. That empty feeling inside her stomach. She hated it, it was unbearable. It was like she needed to cut open her stomach and stuff it with something to make her feel whole again. She placed her hands on her stomach and sighed, almost as if she was feeling for a baby's kick. But not really, she was just feeling for a connection, but there wasn't any.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

Masami let out a shaky breath and looked up, her eyes lost in the emptiness. "I can't feel you."

"What'da mean?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and touched her hand. "I'm right here. Are you going numb?"

"No, Haruhi," Masami shook her head. "I can't sense you anymore. This week, your emotions have been going up and down with you trying to figure out your feelings about Tamaki and I never knew until I saw you. I didn't know. Usually I could feel it, I could sense it within me but I can't. I can't feel you and I'm losing you and I don't want that. I don't, I want to feel. I want to sense. I don't want to be broken."

Haruhi stared at Masami as she shook and cried softly. Her best friend. Her sister by a bond so close they didn't need to be really related. Haruhi took her hand back and stared at Masami, hurting and alone, and smiled. She crawled over and wrapped her skinny arms around the crying girl, hugging her close.

"I'm right here," She whispered into her hair, squeezing Masami tight. "I can feel you. Not the way we were months ago, but that was before we found ourselves. Who we are, where we need to go and who we love." She let Masami go and took hold of her hands. "We aren't broken, Masami. I'm still here and so are you. So we separated apart for a little, but do you realize how bothersome it was to become your best friend and share your baggage?"

Masami choked a little, something between a cute snort and a strained giggle.

"Do you realize how much baggage you have?" Haruhi teased, her eyes smiling. "So we can't sense each other anymore, who cares! Varies the spices, now we have something more to talk about. More exciting. Although I bet it will get tiresome…"

"Haruhi," Masami scoffed humorously.

Haruhi rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "You're practically my sister, we're not falling apart. We won't ever." She smiled warmly and leaned her elbow against the table. "And that was my inspiring speech for today, did I make myself clear? Or do I have to break into song?"

"It would help," Masami nodded.

"Well, too bad, it isn't gonna happen," Haruhi denied. She wasn't good at singing, but there was no reason for her to be, so it was all right.

"Really? A good rendition of _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne would have really helped," The green eyed brunette pursed her lips, nodding her head in an attempt convincing manner.

"Yeah, no," Haruhi shook her head and stood up. "Now, I'm starving. Want to help me cook?"

"Come to think of it, I never actually cooked much," Masami said, standing up and following Haruhi into the kitchen. "I should practice."

"But of course," Haruhi agreed and looked over her shoulder with a sneaky expression, one she barely used unless she was feeling in a very lighthearted, teasing mood. "How are you going to make home cooked meals for Kyoya?"

"I'll deal," Masami replied with just as much snark. She stopped and look aside, suddenly feeling slightly abashed. "B-Besides, who knows if Kyoya really likes me that much to want to…y'know…"

"Marry you?"

"D-DON'T SAY IT SO FREELY," Masami blushed, entwining her fingers together in some sort of praying manner. "You might jinx it…Maybe…"

Haruhi stared at Masami with a pan in her hands and was tempted to smack her best friend with it since she was acting like a love struck idiot. Was that the way she acted around Tamaki? She frowned at the thought, it seemed so niggling. She sighed and turned to the stove.

"You really are in love," She stated, turning the switch to start heating.

Masami laughed and walked over to her side. They caught eyes and laughed for no reason, glad they were together. Masami was glad everything was okay and as she and Haruhi eloped into the process of making a wonderful home cooked meal, Masami knew very well that she didn't need any feeling in the pit of her stomach to tell her she and Haruhi were happy. She didn't need that feeling in her stomach to know they weren't best friends because she knew, all by herself, that they were practically sisters.

**=Few Days Later =**

There had been something weird about the way Kyoya had said "Please don't think too much of it" that made Masami want to think. He looked so…upset. All she had asked was when it would be a good time to talk to his father about their relationship. She wanted to be a good girlfriend; she wanted to be someone Kyoya would be proud to call his loved one. But when she said this, Kyoya had become a ghastly pale white that frightened her.

"What is it?" She asked, slipping the book back into the place on the bookshelf.

They were in Masami's house in the library after school on Saturday. Masami had just finished her book when Kyoya had gone so sick looking. She turned to him and pressed her back against the shelf. Kyoya sighed.

"Masami, my father," He coughed, trying to find his words. He didn't want to hurt her; he had already done that too many times. But she had to know, he couldn't lie to her. "My father doesn't want us together."

There was that look again. Those beautiful green eyes became huge donuts, her bottom lip drooped the slightest and her eyebrows furrowed softly. He hated that look, adorable as it was. He made her feel small and worthless and he didn't like that look on her face. Not in anyway.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" She asked, swallowing hard.

Kyoya pushed himself off the sofa and shook his head. "It isn't you."

"Then why?" Masami whispered-shrieked, feeling devastated. She walked over to Kyoya and stood before him, looking up. "Not together as in…as a couple or?"

"At all," Kyoya answered, watching Masami's eyes the entire time. "Not as lovers, not as friends, acquaintances, or even students."

"Why?" She whispered, not understanding anything.

He explained what little he knew. "A few weeks ago, my father and Yanda came head to head in a negotiation. I don't know what it was, but it really affected their relationship and my father thinks incredibly poorly of your in-law. He doesn't want me to be around you in fear that you are equal in personality as Yanda and share the stubbornness."

"You mean when your father tried stealing Yanda's companies?" Masami asked. She saw Kyoya's expression change and she blinked slowly. "Well, I say steal but it was more like very cleverly acquire them. Yoshio was going to have Yanda sign away all his companies by contract while pretending it was only a renewal of each others services. Since Yanda doesn't really read the fine print too much, he was going to sign it if something in the papers hadn't caught his eye."

"What happened?" Kyoya breathed, not believe what he was hearing.

"Yanda read them. Yoshio was pretty much screwed after that, they got into a big fight about new money and old money and your father took his services away," Masami concluded. "A little childish if you ask me."

"Yes, most certainly," Kyoya chuckled forcefully.

He tried to soak in what Masami told him. His father had never told him what had happened but Yanda had told Masami. And though what happened wasn't something Kyoya's father would usually have done, he didn't judge it either. When thinking about it, his father was capable of anything to get his way.

Masami watched as Kyoya connected everything and slowly grew anxious. She finally had enough and grabbed his hands, getting his attention automatically. She took a deep breath and said, "Please don't leave me."

Kyoya raised both eyebrows high on his brow. "What?"

"Your father doesn't want us together," Masami repeated what she heard. "You always follow your father's rules but if you have any doubt about it, then please don't leave me. Desperate, I know, but give me a few days to get over it and soon I'll be ready to let you go, I promise you."

Masami finished and was surprised by a soft kiss on her cheek. It was so soft and tender that it made her turn bright red. She shivered as Kyoya trailed his lips across her cheek and took his head away to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I'll be over you," He muttered softly, his eyes focused on Masami and only Masami.

She could only smile and nod numbly before enveloping Kyoya in a tight hug as if her life depended on it. And maybe it did. If not her life, then her happiness. She let him go after a few seconds but didn't put much distance between them. Suddenly a thought came into her mind. It was something he needed to know, just for future references.

"I can't cook," Masami stated randomly.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked, suddenly rather confused.

Masami shrugged. "I can cook but not…amazingly well. I can cook your normal stuff. So don't ever expect anything big or fancy, okay?"

"May I ask where this came from did?" Kyoya inquired, chuckling.

"Well, Haruhi and I were cooking a few days ago and my food came out okay, nothing special though," Masami answered, remembering the event. "So don't except much if I ever cook for you." She blushed, suddenly feeling awkward so she let go of Kyoya and backed up slowly.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, amused by her sudden mood swing.

"Sorry for bringing that up, I know it was random but for some reason I was thinking about marriage and the food thing came up cause Haruhi said that if you and I ever got married, it'd be nice if I could cook for you," Masami blushed harder, knowing she was digging herself into a hole. She saw it as Kyoya's expression became more and more seductively amusing. "B-But that's me getting ahead of myself, getting married. Hah! W-What a joke."

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Kyoya said, coming closer to her, his eyes hiding some sort of hidden emotion.

Masami gulped. "Cause I just made things awkward by bringing up marriage. I don't even know how you feel about it."

"Being married?"

"Yes…"

"To you?" He sucked in some air between his teeth then let out a long sigh.

He turned to Masami and smirked, that powerful shadow king smirk that Masami loved to see on his face. But what made it worse was the tone he used; one so serious to shook her to the core. "Truthfully, I wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

**_4 more chapters till the end. Please stick by me!_**

**_Next chapter will start be mostly sweet and fluff, let Kyoya and Masami have some calm time before things start to really shake up by the end. I swear God inspires me to write this story cause I was in church tonight, praying to Him about giving me ideas on how to continue and He gave me ideas and it's awesome :)_**

**_So now, after this, I'll take some time to reflect and tell you guys how grateful I am but I'll do that later. For now, I'll let you guys go in hopes you don't get tired of me just yet as we head to the end. What will we find? I don't know, but let's find it together._**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Did it suck? Was it good? Should I just stop now? You tell me. But please keep reading and enjoy your Christmas celebrations!~ (Or Holiday celebrations if you prefer)_**

**_Happy Christmas Eve!~_**

**_E-chan_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_I finished it! In four hours, I finished my Christmas present to you guys, mainly because I kept getting distracted by the pretty internet._**

**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS!~_**

**_The beginning is not that important, just filler. The middle becomes a little more important and the end is CRUCIAL! I love the ending, I loved writing it. Thank you to Enrique Iglesias for accompanying me throughout this chapter with his music. And thank you to my reviewers, all five of you. I was, I'll admit, a little sad that I only got five but the people who reviewed did make it better. _**

**_So I hope you enjoy, some vital information will be sprinkled around the chapter as not so vital information but it will become important later in the story. Let's see if you can find it!~ (Actually, it's not much now that I think about it)_**

**_Please enjoy__! Sorry for grammar mistakes, I didn't look at them today :(_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Calm before the Storm **

Masami couldn't look at Tamaki without bursting into a fit of giggles; she couldn't look at Hikaru without wanting to throw a banana at him and couldn't look at Haruhi without wanting to ask her to roll over.

Although the time the host club had, under Haruhi's suggestion, dressed up in full animal body suits had been a couple of days ago, Masami still laughed until she cried whenever she saw the three hosts whose costumes were ingrained in her mind. She would have to get over it soon though, she had to pack and laughing so hard she fell to the floor whenever she looked at Haruhi, who was sitting on the couch in Masami's room, wasn't helping her go any faster.

"Stop it."

"I-I'm so sorry," Masami snorted, clapping a hand over her mouth, leaning another hand on her bed and trying to hold herself up. "But it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"Shut up," Haruhi blushed, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "I was helping."

"You helped all right," Masami cackled and threw herself on the bed to dodge a flying pillow Haruhi had thrown with surprisingly strong accuracy. "I'm teasing."

"I know, but still," Haruhi said, looking incredibly self conscious.

And Masami understood. She was uneasy about her little mistake in trying to be more involved in the host club. In all honesty, she had done nothing wrong but put the hosts into silly customers which made all their customers laugh.

"Are you almost done?" Haruhi asked, walking over to Masami's bed where her suitcase laid open filled with winter-type clothing, hats, goggles and boots plus other things needed for their trip to the Ski Slopes. "Wow, so much."

"Nah, some of this is for you," Masami shrugged and Haruhi frowned. Masami scoffed with a smile. "Don't worry, nothing is inappropriate, I just want you to have the best clothing to keep you from freezing to death."

"When you put it that way…" Haruhi agreed slowly and turned to walk back to the couch. "I have no idea why I agreed to go skiing."

"Should be fun. I'm happy you asked me to come along."

"Yeah, well, just in case Hikaru and Kaoru fail at teaching me how to ski at least you'll be there," Haruhi hummed and turned towards the opening door. When she saw the familiar host walk in, she said, "Hey Kyoya."

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya acknowledged and walked over to the couch with her. He looked around, skimming the room for signs of Masami but she wasn't anywhere. "Where is she?"

"In here!" Masami called out and a few seconds later she came out of the closet carrying a couple of boxes. "Hey, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I like to think myself spontaneous," Kyoya shrugged lightheartedly.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Living-On-The-Edge," Masami chuckled, setting the boxes down. "Coming over to my house unannounced, what did Komaki say?"

"I believe she doesn't want you dating someone so uncultivated."

"I've always been attracted to bad boys."

"I actually came to borrow those books you suggested."

"And the bad boy image is ruined," Masami sighed, shaking her in fake disappointment. Kyoya smirked and Masami smiled. "They're on the table." She pointed to the books stacked on the coffee table in front of him with her chin.

"Thank you," He reached down and picked them up. "When are you going to leave?"

"This afternoon, believe it or not," Haruhi informed, picking up her tea cup. "And she's barely finishing her packing."

"I got distracted, okay. Sheesh, I could just not go," Masami said although she didn't mean it.

"Hurry," Haruhi ignored her comment and set her cup down. She looked up at Kyoya and asked, "Why aren't you coming?"

"I have some business to attend to here," Kyoya answered, sitting on the armrest of the couch. "Although I do have a favor to ask you, Haruhi."

"O-Oh…what is it?" She asked wearily, unsure if she should do the favor. This was Kyoya they were talking about. Kyoya smiled secretly and dropped a camera into her lap. "When Masami staggeringly fails at skiing and falls to her embarrassment, please make sure to keep record of her humiliation."

"Okay, sure," Haruhi smiled.

"Wait! I'm really good at skiing! I use to be guy for God's sakes!" Masami cried, not liking how Haruhi was examining the slim camera and Kyoya was leering at her with amused eyes. "I'm good at it, I swear I am."

"I'm sure she'll fall many times," Haruhi mentioned to Kyoya who agreed with a friendly nod.

"I used to be freaking a guy!"

**= Ski Resort; Two Days Later=**

"You fail."

Hikaru looked up and saw Masami wearing her green, silver and black ski outfit with her hair tied into a high ponytail and bangs clipped back except for some hairs that framed her heart shaped face nicely. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Honestly, if you want to win Haruhi's heart, you should try just a little harder," Masami knelt down and patted his head. "Have I ever told you how much I love your new hair color?"

After arriving at the ski reserve, it had been a big commotion of things going on, Masami wasn't sure anymore if it was a good idea to come in the first place. But it was fun to watch Haruhi care freely talk to Hikaru while he blushed his head off trying to impress her and Kaoru tried his best to help his brother. Watching people try to fall in love and epically fail was fun.

"Thanks," Hikaru muttered, bowing his head lower. "I'm sorry; I'm not good at this."

"Who is," Masami sat down next to him, leaning against the snow wall with him. "Except for Tamaki, but sometimes even he screws it."

"Huh…" Hikaru grunted and dug his face deeper into his arms.

"Hit a sore spot, huh?" Masami said, leaning against the devilish twin.

Hikaru blinked and nodded slowly. He didn't want to talk about it just yet, but he felt good that Masami had left skiing—which she entirely succeeded in—and came to comfort him. He leaned back into her and sighed.

"How did you and Kyoya finally realize how you felt about each other?"

"Why does everyone want to know, it's not it's something entirely unexpected," Masami groaned, slamming her head against the snow wall.

"Not unexpected? Masami, it's Kyoya we're talking about," Hikaru looked at her with an incredulous expression. "The guy who looks for merits in everything he does, he doesn't do anything unless it somehow benefits to him."

"Yeah…" Masami said, thinking of Kyoya and her heart skipped a beat.

"And for him to fall in love you, and I do mean fall in love you," Hikaru explained. "It's amazing. We, honestly, never thought there would be anyone that would ever attract Kyoya. And then you came along."

Masami thought about it but she couldn't imagine that. She couldn't imagine not loving Kyoya, she knew he was distant and often held people at arm's length but she liked to think she was at least at elbow's length if not closer.

"You made a difference to us," Hikaru whispered softly, reflecting on everything that had happened. "Maybe not in a really big, life changing difference but I'll even admit that you've changed me. If not everyone, then at least me," Hikaru turned to her and smiled softly. "And Kyoya, you made him fall in love. You've accomplished quite a few things. Thanks."

"No," Masami shook her head, carefully wrapping her arm around Hikaru's arm. "Thank you. To all of you. You've changed my—"

"I knew I heard your voices," A familiar voice spoke.

Masami's heart jumped and both she and Hikaru stood up to see Kyoya standing on the other side of the snow wall, looking down at them. Masami felt her stomach flutter with happy butterflies and her heart start skipping several beats.

"Kyoya!" She said, her tone giddy.

"What were you two doing back there?" He asked as Masami went around the wall.

"Making out, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked with a coy smile though he knew very well that Kyoya and the other hosts—with the exception of Tamaki—had arrived the night before. He had found them talking in secret on his way to the baths.

Kyoya glared only for a second before Masami threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Hikaru shrugged and said he was going to go back to the others, walking away before either Kyoya or Masami had time to respond.

"What are you doing here?" Masami asked, her breath making fog in the cold air.

"My schedule cleared up and the other hosts wanted to come up and see the snow, so we all decided to come up here together," Kyoya answered.

He looked over past the trees he had come by, seeing his other classmates in the far distance enjoying their time in the snow. He looked back over at Masami, then behind her at the spreading hill of white snow and trees and smiled.

"Want to walk with me?"

"But of course," Masami asked and made her way back to the trees, thinking he wanted to go back.

Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "Not that way, too many people."

Masami blushed and nodded, following Kyoya further into the snowy field. He would occasionally raise his camera and take pictures of things he found interesting and Masami found it so mesmerizing to see him focus so much on something so simple. She would sometimes run ahead and jump into the snow or throw it into the air, happy that her actions would make Kyoya laugh. She loved the sound of his laughter to no end. It was nice that they could just be in a place where they didn't have to hide their relationship.

"So what really made you come up here?" Masami asked once they were a distance away from the others. In fact, they were making their way up the hill to the very top.

"We had some sort of break through with Tamaki, although really I'd hardly call it a breakthrough," Kyoya admitted, pushing Masami up on a rock that was too big for her to climb.

She turned and reached down to help him up. "Breakdowns before breakthroughs."

"He can't recognize he's in love with Haruhi because the host club is like a family to him and with his past family issues between his mother and grandmother, he doesn't want to ruin what he has," Kyoya explained as they walked farther up the hill.

Masami blew air between her lips. "That's…sad."

"Hm," Kyoya hummed. "It makes things moderately interesting though."

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that!" Masami agreed, thinking about how much fun it was to see Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru in some sort of weird love triangle.

A couple of minutes later, they made it all the way up to the hill, overlooking the beautiful scenery of white, untouched snow spreading out for miles. The trees, some leafless, were decorated with dripping icicles and those with leafs covered in sprinkles of snow, made a touching sight to see.

It was that cliché moment between the two, when they were looking out at the scenery, but as cliché as it was, it was what they needed. To be away from everyone and just enjoy each others company. They spent a few more minutes watching before they began their way down.

"Careful, there might be ice between the snow and you could slip," Kyoya warned, reaching out to Masami.

She put her gloved hand in his and walked by his side, feeling the warmth between their gloves. "I wish I could hold your hand in front of everyone."

"Why's that?" Kyoya asked just for humor. He very well knew why, he sometimes wished it himself.

"Why not," Masami looked down at their hands. They fit perfectly together. "It must be challenge for you, though."

"You keep presuming things," He mused, chuckling inwardly to himself at her ideas.

"Because I know you," She said, wondering if she should let go. "And Kyoya you've never been one for public displays of affection. I'm not either, but even holding hands must be strange for you. Always elegant and on top of everything. Having me by your side like just another fangirl mooning over you." She blushed. "T-That's embarrassing." She wiggled her hand out of his grip and her hand felt empty but she could deal.

He turned back to her, watching her carefully. "Is that what you—"

And then he slipped.

Masami gasped and just as quickly as Kyoya slipped back, she threw her arms around him and they tumbled down the hill, a rolling mess of snow and pain until they stopped at the bottom. Heaving, Masami quivered against Kyoya until she was sure the dizziness went away. She slowly opened her eyes sat up.

"What was that about ice between snow and slipping," She breathed, shaking violently from the fall. She looked up and saw where they slipped and how far they fell. It was a long way.

"You were supposed to fall, not me," Kyoya groaned, opening his eyes. His glasses with coated with snow but not damaged, just really badly placed on his face.

Masami giggled but really didn't make a move to get up as Kyoya sat up. Instead, she sat on him as he leaned back on his hands and took off his glasses.

"Messy things," She took them from him and unzipped her jacket to clean them off with her shirt.

She slipped off her gloves and polished them clean. When she looked up, she saw Kyoya staring at her with those beautiful gray eyes that looked like a powerful storm brewing. She gulped and shakily tried to put them back on his face. He lifted a hand and pushed her hand down. She blushed.

"You're right, I'm not one to show public displaces of affection," He nodded slowly, pushing himself to sit up with Masami still sitting on his lap.

"I know, I'm sorry," Masami ducked her head. "I'm just…so happy. But I have to take your personality, your circumstances into consideration. I'm so very sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for everything," Kyoya disregarded her apologies, lifting her chin to look at him. "You forget, I'm in love with you."

Her heart was beating fast and the blood was rushing to her face. "Yes, thank you."

"At least you're polite," Kyoya teased before gracefully turning his head to kiss her.

Masami carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close. Maybe Kyoya wasn't the most affectionate person but when he did show what he felt with those small moments, words or actions, it was more than enough for her. It was one minute too many later, yet not enough, when they separated, both breathing heavily and blushing. Even Kyoya's pale cheeks were pink.

She sighed tenderly and reached her hand to run her fingers over the perfectly untouched surface. "It's a wonderful color on you."

"What is?"

"Pink," She leaned over and kissed one of the cheek bones on his face. "You should wear it more often. Really suits you." She reached down and grabbed his glasses, carefully pushing them on his face. "Perfect."

"Hardly," Kyoya disagreed as Masami stood up slowly, dusting herself off. "It annoys me that you feel upset I can't hold your hand or kiss you in public. I've just always been—"

"I don't want that," Masami shook her head, interrupting him. "I prefer having you kiss me in secret, hug me when we're alone and tell me you love me when nobody's around then have you act apathetic to me." He stood up and she smiled, saying, "You're perfect."

"Again, I beg to—"

"No, I'll say it," Masami stated, walking closer to brush Kyoya's jacket off. She placed her hands on his chest and nodded. "I don't know what your father doesn't see, Kyoya. But you're perfect. Undeniably so."

Something snapped.

Masami didn't think too much of it since she turned and saw a white rabbit scampering away into the trees. But something caught her eye. She walked over to the trees and saw holes in the ground. Large holes, almost as if footsteps. They were footsteps. Her eyes widened and she turned to Kyoya.

"Do you think someone got lost?" She asked, glancing back down at the footsteps and saw they weren't going in a planned direction. It was more like walking aimlessly around. Lost.

"Let me see," He walked over and examined the footsteps. He looked around the trees and snow, wondering if they had seen anyone. "I'm not sure, but I'll call the guards to walk around the perimeter. We can check roll to see if anyone's missing."

"I hope I'm just being paranoid," Masami whispered, crossing her hands together in a prayer-like movement. "Maybe it's our footsteps?"

"Maybe, I can't exactly recall where we walked before," Kyoya accepted the possibility.

They exchanged looks, Masami's worried while Kyoya's was calm though very little concerned. He placed a hand around her waist and led her back to where everyone was, letting her go when they were within eyesight. Masami, though, still thought about the footsteps, dearly hoping that whoever they belonged to would be perfectly okay.

**=Days Later; Ohtori Mansion=**

"The food is delicious, Yoshio," Reiko Himogu complimented the maturing man.

"You always outdo yourself, always hire the best cooks," Tatsuya Himogu added to his wife's compliment. "Dinner meetings are always something to look forward to when you're hosting."

Yoshio nodded curtly, humble, but he felt extremely proud. The dinner meeting was going exactly as planned; finally he would fill in the spot that Yanda Soramiya left empty in his business. The Higomu's were a family of old money based on hospital equipment manufacturing. They weren't the best, which was Soramiya's title, but they were second and Yoshio would make sure with his help, the Higomu's would become number one.

"I'm delighted you enjoy it, I would only want the best for my future partner," Yoshio implied rather thickly but Tatsuya only beamed in agreement.

Tatsuya was relatively young, younger than Yoshio was. He didn't understand the complex and deceitful ways of the economy and society, how the smallest thing could send you to the top as well as bury you in social hell. Yoshio was just looking out for his best interest, as he had been with Yanda but Yanda had his own mind. He thought he could make it through without Yoshio's help. And that was where he went wrong.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Tatsuya," Yoshio cleared his throat, wiping the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "How is Megumi?"

"Ah," Tatsuya's smile disappeared and Reiko's expression turned grim. "I'm afraid she's been hospitalized, her disease is making her extremely fragile to practically everything."

"I'm sorry to hear," Yoshio said solemnly and a sudden idea popped into his mind. Another way to get a close tie to them. "What hospital is she in at the moment?"

Reiko answered, "The Bisco Hospital."

"I'll propose this," Yoshio leaned forward slightly. "How about you move Megumi to my top hospital in the city. I will have my best doctors, my sons, look over her and have her treated with the most exceptional care in all Japan."

"Would you do that, Yoshio?" Tatsuya grinned, excited by the idea.

It wasn't like they couldn't afford it, that wasn't the deal at all, but the care of the older taicoon made them pleased.

"We can begin her transfer tonight," Yoshio promised.

"Thank you so much," Reiko laughed, feeling relieved. She turned to the girl next to her and smiled. "Isn't that wonderful, darling?"

The girl nodded slightly and pursed her lips but no loud response.

"Mii, is something wrong with your food?" Her mother asked the bored faced teenager.

Yoshio frowned. "If there is, please tell me immediately and I'll be sure to fire whoever handled your plate."

"That's not necessary," Mii shook her head, putting her fork down. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I was just hoping Kyoya would be joining us tonight."

"You know my son?" Yoshio asked, intrigued by this news.

"Very well, sir," Mii said happily. "I respect him very much and admire his participation in what he does in school, so I was rather disappointed to learn he wasn't going to be here tonight."

"I apologize, he had prior commitments," Yoshio said on behalf of his third son. "If I had known of your close relationship then I would have at least asked him to make an hour's appearance."

"Thank you, sir," Mii said gratefully but a small, sad smile appeared on her lips.

Reiko squealed lightly. "I see it now; my daughter has a fancy for your boy, Yoshio."

"M-Mother!"

"Is that so?" Yoshio smiled, possibility lingering in his eyes.

Mii blushed and nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir."

"Well then maybe I can set something up," He compromised, making yet another deal to bond them. This time, for life. "Kyoya is a very cordial person and seeing as to how you are such good friends already, there's possibility for romance to bud."

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Ohtori," Mii said, slowly beginning her denial. "But I'm afraid there is no room for any romance between your son and me."

"Don't put yourself down, Mii, you're beautiful and have an amazing personality," Tatsuya declared, pointing at his daughter with his knife.

"He'll like you," Yoshio stated.

"We've gone on a date before," The auburn haired girl revealed and everyone beamed. "But he won't like me. He _doesn't_ like me. He already has somebody else."

The silence was heavy. Mii suddenly was intrigued by Yoshio's eyes and the sudden hidden anger they flashed every once in a while. Something was wrong. Kyoya had, in some way, stepped out of line.

"What?" He said, clipped and low.

"I went to the ski resort with a few friends a few days ago and at some point I got lost," She lied.

In truth, she had seen Kyoya walk away from everyone and followed him, hoping to catch him alone but he had been joined by one of the Hitachiin twins—she could never tell them apart—and a familiar girl. A familiar girl with large green eyes. Soon Hikaru had left and only Kyoya and Masami were left alone, hugging close.

"And I saw Kyoya with this girl, lovely thing she was," Another lie. Mii thought Masami was absolutely revolting and disgusting. "They walked away and that was the last I saw them."

She was good at lying—in truth she had followed them to the bottom of the hill and waited until they came back down (more like rolled down). She had been so angry to see Masami and Kyoya act so much in love that she had stomped around like crazy, going every which way back. Then she had hid among the trees and watched as Masami and Kyoya kissed until they were red in the face. She had run off after that, accidentally snapping a tree branch off its tree.

"But before they went out of my sight, they kissed—very much…well, in love, I suppose," She finished, looking up to see Yoshio's face stone like and his eyes burned with anger. She loved it.

"And who was this girl he was with? Who is this girl my son is in a _relationship_ with?" Yoshio demanded, his voice soft but menacing.

Mii leaned forward but made it look like she was afraid. Like she was about to cry when she said the name.

"Masami Yamaguchi."

* * *

**_And now we put out seat belts on and press on the gas. _**

**_Want to see how everything ends? Please keep reading because we only have THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO till the end...I just broke my own heart ;_;_**

**_Now that we are coming close to the end I will begin to remember how it all started because I'm weird that way. But not right now, right now I gotta go deal with another little problem you guys will be hearing about very soon (next chapter soon) but it's not your fault. It's fate._**

**_Meanwhile, because I just have to say it: I'm in love with a gay guy. His name is Kurt Hummel, he sings like a woman, he looks like an 11 year old milkmaid and he's the most SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT thing in this entire universe. His soon to be boyfriend, Blaine (Insert Last Name Here) is also freaking sexy. Like...drop dead sexy. Not sexier than Kyoya though because, pssh, who could beat him._**

**_That's the end of my shallow comment. Will never happen again.  
_**

**_Please review (it can be my Christmas present!~) and tell me what you thought. What you want (although there's very little I can do at this point but I'll try my best) but please keep reading (seems a little absurd to say this)_**

**_Merry Christmas, with much love_**

**_E-chan_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_I'm not going to lie, after writing the beginning of this chapter, I was disturbed to keep going. I had to stop, do other things, before continuing because one of the characters in here freaked me out, big time._**

**_But I'm a scaredy cat so that explains me. Hopefully it'll give you chills too. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I was too creeped out to look for them. _**

**_Please enjoy.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Raging Storm**

"Hey, have you seen Yume?"

Masami watched as the handsome dark haired, blue eyed doctor turned. She swallowed, hoping Senri would have the same charismatic charm he had with Yume with her, but she just wasn't sure. She blinked nervously as he walked over to her.

"She's operating right now, transplanting kidneys, she'll be out soon," He said, his voice calm and warm.

A tone he never used with her before. He was always mean and cold, following Madoka's orders, no matter how much pain they put her in. She nodded and turned around, deciding to wait for her somewhere in the building.

She was almost turning the corner when Senri called out to her. She turned back wearily, pushing her bangs out of her way nervously.

"I wanted to apologize," He said sincerely. "For never stopping Madoka from hurting you. It was wrong."

"It's fine. Cowards aren't ones to take something into their own hands," Masami said before she could think. She clapped her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"No, to some extent it was true," He chuckled, slowly walking to her. "I was a coward, yes, but not to stop Madoka from hurting you. I could do that, I was stronger than her."

"Then what stopped you?" Masami asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

Senri sighed, fixing his glasses. "There was one time, soon after I started working for her, that I tried to talk to her after one of your beatings to stop it and find another less brutal method of punishment."

"What happened?"

"Obviously it didn't work," Senri remembered, his eyes far away in the past. "She told me she would do what she wanted and that if I ever tried to stop her, she'd make sure Yume would end up in the streets with a bad reputation that would impede her from being hired anywhere ever again."

"But why did you care so much," Masami asked. "If I remember correctly, Yume said you didn't like her when she confessed to you."

"I did, I liked her a lot and Madoka knew that…but it was my fear of getting her hurt that stopped me from saving you," Senri whispered, looking miserable. Masami could see he felt ashamed. "You have to understand Masami."

"Understand what?" Masami inquired.

"That sometimes we're put into situations where our suffering will lead to the safety of the one we love," Senri stated, clearly telling the gospel truth. "And it sucks, but we can't do anything. We just need to suck it up and let the person we love find their happiness."

"Luckily, Yume couldn't find her happiness without anyone but you," Masami grinned and Senri's face lit up. She nodded. "I get it."

"Good girl."

"And Senri," She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She went back down and nodded. "All's forgiven."

He smiled, a sudden weight lifted off his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, waving a quick goodbye before heading in the opposite direction. Masami smiled to herself, glad she had fixed things with Senri. She walked down the empty halls of the hospitals, saying hello to nurses when she saw one.

She finally entered her way to the garden, a familiar place she knew very well. She saw that it, too, was empty. She sighed and entered the maze of flowers, taking in the beauty of it all. She named each flower, talking to them about her life and how much things had changed. Masami was fine, happy on her own, when a small voice broke her happy stupor.

"Are you crazy?"

Masami whipped around to see a dainty girl around fifteen or sixteen with pale skin like the moonlight, large, distant blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair past her mid-back. She was wearing a light blue dress under a white cardigan with blue flats. She looked at Masami with skeptically eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

"Hello," Masami said slowly, unsure of the girl. "And no, I'm not crazy."

"Coulda fooled me," She whispered, turning her head to the flowers. "You must be a patient here."

"I'm just visiting."

"Then you need to get checked in," The girl suggested, biting her lower lip and slowly walking towards Masami, her eyes on the flowers. "But of course, this place can't help you. It only takes the sane ones."

Masami frowned. The girl was courageous to talk to an elder that way, sure not by much but older nonetheless. She let the comment slip by, the girl was young; she was probably just freaked out by Masami talking out loud. Still though, there was something strange about her voice. It was soft and gentle but had a hint of arrogance and detachment to emotions. At the same time, it sounded breathy and almost song-like. It struck Masami odd.

"I'm Masami Yamaguchi, pleasure to meet you," She greeted, bowing her head slightly. Masami looked up expectantly.

The girl glared up and scoffed. "Sho. Sho Ririberu. But I only go by Riri."

"Well, then, Riri, what brings you to the hospital?" Masami asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Like you, I came to visit a friend," Riri looked at the roses crawling their way around a green pole. "She's a patient here, moved in a couple weeks ago. Really ill. She's being checked right now, so the doctors asked me to step out."

"I'm sorry," Masami said sincerely.

"Don't apologize unless you're going to be able to fix it," The girl stated critically, tilting her head in graceful movements. "Humans are so strange. Thinking that simply by apologizing things will get better. What's the point of apologizing if you can't take action and fix the problem?"

Riri waited for an answer but Masami didn't know what to say so she sighed and walked past her further into the garden.

Masami gasped and spun around. "What if they're apologizing because they know they can't do anything? Maybe that's why we apologize, because we know we're not going to be able to fix the problem. It's all we can do. "

She stopped. That was some way of answering her. She was amused. Her lips played with a wicked smile and, without turning around, she softly asked, "Do you dance with the devil under the pale moonlight?"

"Only if he buys me a romantic dinner first," Masami replied. She had never been asked that before, but it seemed like an appropriate way to answer.

"That's a new one," Riri chuckled, turning around and Masami saw a smile on her face. It was an empty smile though. "I like you. Mind walking me to my friend's room?"

"Um," Masami looked around nervously. She had time to spare, walking up to the room would kill time to find Yume so why not? "Yeah, okay."

"This way," Riri motioned and Masami followed after. They exited the garden and started making their way to the elevator.

Riri's presences are slightly unsettling. There was something about her, something that said that even though she was young, she knew more than other did. Masami knew that was just crazy thinking but it still bothered her.

"So, um, your friend," Masami started, trying to make polite conversation. "What's her name? And what does she have that's making her so ill, may I know?"

"Megumi," Riri answered lightly. "And yes, you may know. Mainly because nobody knows. She's a lost cause."

Masami crumpled her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Gumi is ill, but no doctor can pin down what exactly she has," The blonde girl's tone went sad. Her eyes glazed with tears and her voice softened. "She's dying. My best friend is dying."

"Are you sure nothing can be done?" Masami said in urgency, imagining what it would be like if Haruhi was in Megumi's position. Worse, Kyoya.

"No," Riri shook her head as the elevator door dinged it was time to get off. She swallowed hard, wiping her tears with her sleeve before taking a deep breath, walking out and frowned angrily. "Sometimes, when I think about this situation, I wonder why humans are made. Such…pathetically fragile beings. Maybe we should all die."

"Don't think that," Masami disagreed. "We're humans, yes. Pathetically fragile, most likely. We make mistakes and we learn from them."

"And then we make them again," Riri scoffed, rolling her eyes at Masami's optimism. "You see, we're hypocritical and arrogant. We teach our youth that violence solves nothing, peace is the key, then we turn to history and show them how war got us to where we are today."

"But that—"

"People disgust me and at the moment, you appall me," She declared, stopping at a door that was slightly opened. She turned on Masami and frowned. "You honestly believe humanity is good?"

"Yes, I do," Masami defended, feeling her anger level rising. Talk about mood swings, Riri was queen of them. How in the world had they just come into the conversation?

"You're really depressing, y'know? You're going to be waste all your time hoping and dreaming we'll improve but you'll see humanity will disappoint you," Riri hissed, narrowing her crystal blue eyes at her. She moved closer, her voice lethal. "Someone will trick you, cause you pain, break your heart. People who use others and squeeze them until they get what, they need to die. Those who manipulate others just to gain benefits for themselves, to be on top, they are revolting creatures—"

_Smack._

The sound was sharp and piercing. It echoed through the halls and rung in Masami's ears, stung her hand as she brought it down from where it smacked Riri right on the face. She didn't regret it, not at all. The girl needed to shut up, she had no idea what she was talking about. Riri's blue eyes were wide with shock from the contact, her skin pulsing and slowly turning red.

"Shut up," Masami snapped, clenching her slapping hand. She narrowed her eyes and said ferociously. "You are the miserable one. You can waste your time feeling sorry for the human race. Waste it all! But I will hope and I will dream and I will be there when those pathetic beings who look for merits come out on top! Because they will _deserve_ it. They worked so hard for it and they should be rewarded. You have no right to say humans need to die because _you are one_ yourself. You are the worst kind."

"Meaning what?" Riri asked, her face burning with held in rage.

"The kind that really does need to die," Masami whispered. She slowly backed off and smiled viciously.

"Fuck off!" Riri yelled, hitting the door open.

Masami laughed and rolled her eyes, sliding into the closing elevator. She leaned against the banister, shaking robustly. She pressed her forehead against the door and took deep breaths, not believing what just happened. She had just slapped someone she just met. How the hell had that happened? She shook as she walked through the first floor, ready to go home when she saw a familiar brunette walking down her way.

She choked and ran, ran quickly into Yume's arms. Yume hugged back, asking frantically what had happened. Masami didn't answer, she just cried and hugged, trying to forget what had just happened.

**=Day Later; After school=**

"It was the weirdest thing, I still can't get over it," Masami explained, staring hard at the floor below them. "I still remember everything she said. Sho Ririberu. Such a weird name for such a weird girl."

"Did it really bother you that much?" Kyoya asked, his eyes focused on Masami's worried face.

"Yes, so much," Masami nodded, feeling her skin cold. "Have you ever met someone that really freaked you out? Almost like a stalker but not really. She seemed so…like the type to walk into a building and set a bomb on it because she hates humans so much."

"You mean a terrorist," Kyoya said. He kindly smiled at Masami. "Are you sure you aren't bothered by it because of what she said about those humans who use others to gain merit?"

The only sound was the one of tires driving against the road and then, with a small bump, driving over a gravel driveway. They were at Masami's house. Kyoya waited patiently as the thought sunk into Masami's face and showed in her expression.

Masami blinked. She looked up at Kyoya blankly. "No."

"Masami…"

"She pretty much called you a worthless being and you aren't," Masami cried, as the car stopped. She frowned and grabbed Kyoya's hand desperately. "I'm sorry; it was the wrong action to take, I know. But Kyoya, I don't mind saying that you mean the world to me and for someone to degrade what you need to do to win over your brothers, it breaks my heart."

"Thank you," Kyoya said earnestly, glad Masami thought of him. Enough to slap a girl, who knew she cared so much.

"I need to go now or I'm gonna start crying again," She said, blinking back tears.

Kyoya chuckled and opened the door, holding it for her as she stepped out. She rubbed her hand against her eye and sniffed once, like a little girl trying to be strong. He walked around and pulled her close, pressing his lips tenderly to her forehead.

"Don't cry for me," He whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek next. "Don't let her bother you. Forget about it if it's making you feel so upset." He leaned back up. "I enjoy seeing a smile on our face rather than tears, remember that."

"Okay," Masami nodded and hugged Kyoya close before starting her way up the stairs to her house.

Kyoya watched her until she was safe behind the door and then got back into the car. He silently enjoyed the ride to his house, thinking to himself how he could still feel the soft surface of Masami's skin on his lips. He cracked a little smile as he realized his heart was beating fast. It still did that whenever Masami walked into the room, even if they always saw each other. He wouldn't, even if their relationship was public, run put to her and kiss her in public, he was taught better than that. He was glad Masami wasn't the time to enjoy something so bold either. Private was better. It meant so much more.

After saying a quick thanks to his driver, Kyoya was met by a rather unwanted surprise as he entered his house. His father was waiting for him. Kyoya suddenly felt uneasy. For the past few weeks, his father had been acting more distant at times and others relatively friendly, as friendly as Yoshio was towards his children. He had once made a joke to Masami, once they were alone, that he didn't know grown men could have mood swings.

"Good afternoon father," Kyoya greeted politely, bowing slightly.

"Hello Kyoya," Yoshio returned curtly. He clasped his hands behind his back and coughed. "I was waiting for you."

"Is something the matter?" He asked, quickly scanning his memory to see if he had something to upset his father, well, something his father could very well have known about.

"No, I was just wondering something," He started and signaled with his head that he and Kyoya should start walking. "Tell me, is everything all right at school?"

Now Kyoya knew something was wrong. Why would Yoshio be interested in knowing how school was? "It's going very well."

"Glad to hear it," Yoshio nodded as they walked further down the hall. "Having difficulty in any area?"

"None whatsoever."

"Friends?"

"The same ones as always, no one in particular has interested me."

"How about love interests?"

Kyoya's heart stopped but he, just as quickly as he had before, answered. "No one has caught my eye. I'm more focused on applying my time to what may benefit me for the future."

"But surely a good wife would be a good benefit to have for the future. Someone to bear more children for the Ohtori bloodline," Yoshio said casually.

"I agree, but there isn't anyone exceptionally interesting in the school presently," Kyoya nodded. He stopped when they arrived at the hall that led to his room. "I must be going father, I have work to do. Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"No, that is all," Yoshio affirmed and kept walking straight ahead, leaving Kyoya in curious turmoil over why he had asked so many questions.

When he got into his office, Yoshio was pleased to see the back of a familiar auburn head waiting for him in one of his chairs in front of his desk. He walked rather quickly and started to speak before the girl had a chance to properly greet him.

"Let's get to the point, shall we, I don't have much time to spare," He said as he pulled open his chair and sat down.

Mii nodded, "Yes sir."

"I have spent the last few weeks investigating whether your statement about Kyoya being in a relationship with Masami Yamaguchi was indeed correct," Yoshio explained, moving some papers on his desk.

"And you came to find that I was telling the truth," Mii suggested.

"Disgracefully so," He agreed and frowned. "My own son lying to me. It's quite dishonorable."

"But don't be too harsh on him, he probably wouldn't be so deceitful towards you if it wasn't for Masami," Mii said slyly, implanting an idea. "He would follow your rules and orders according to what you wish for if she wasn't in the way."

Yoshio was quiet. He stared hard at Mii through his glasses, acknowledging silently that she was telling the truth. He sighed and leaned back. "Do you realize why I called you in today?"

"To confirm my declaration, sir."

"To make you a deal."

"Please tell," Mii said, interested in what he had to offer.

"You want to be in a relationship with my son," Yoshio said and Mii nodded. He continued. "Well, obviously there is one thing in your way. Masami Yamaguchi. If you want Kyoya to be with you, then you're going to have to come up with a way to get rid of your little pest."

"Please tell me you don't mean murder," Mii asked, just to make sure.

"No, nothing extreme like that," Yoshio shook his head, chuckling at the idea. "But you can't set your standards low. I'm not telling you what you should do, but take into consideration that Kyoya is deceiving _me_. His father, someone he fears and respects with his entire life. If he's doing something so rash, then this wretched girl must mean something to him. You're going to have to be exceptionally clever to tear them apart."

"So what should I do?"

"You're a knowledgeable girl," Yoshio complimented and received a smile from Mii. "You should be able to come up with a pretty good way to separate them. If you do, then I'll make sure that you are the next woman to marry into the Ohtori name."

With this, Mii accepted the offer. He watched as Mii's mind reeled with ideas and slowly something planted in her mind. He saw her smile turn into a frown but then smile again, a little wicked.

"Okay, sure, but tell me something," Mii ordered, crossing her legs. "Why aren't you the one to take action?"

Yoshio smiled an empty smile. "If I manage to separate Kyoya from Masami, then there are no chances he will accept you as his future wife. He will be angered with me from tearing him from his "beloved" that he won't listen to me. But if you do it right and make it a completely accidently, then you're safe."

"And if something goes wrong?"

"I'll do my best to cover your tracks," Yoshio offered.

Mii nodded and smiled proudly. "All right then. Is that all?"

"Do you have a plan?"

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her schoolbag and walking towards the door, calling out behind her. "I know exactly what to do."

**=Few Days Later=**

Walking down the hall, Mii wasn't sure how she would take the news. But she wanted to get rid of Masami for good and even though a part of her lingered with doubt and sadness, she knew it was what she had to do. Besides, she loved her big sister with all her heart, there was nothing she wouldn't do for Mii.

"Miss. Himogu?"

Mii turned around saw a familiar handsome dark haired, blue eyed doctor walking her way. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, may I help you?"

"You're here to visit your sister, right?" He asked, flipping a few papers on his clipboard. Mii nodded and he continued. "I just wanted to inform you that a couple of days ago, she changed into her second personality and walked around the hospital again."

"I'm sorry about that," Mii frowned with worry, looking at the closed door with doubt.

"It's fine, no harm came to her," He assured and flipped the papers back down. "She did hurt her cheek though and she was exceptionally angry about something, but she wouldn't tell us what. Maybe you can find out for us?"

"Glad to."

"Thank you, have a good day."

With that, he left. Mii sighed at length, shaking her head in disappointment and opened the closed door. The room was dark and depressing. The only light that came in was the setting sunlight through the half opened blinds. Mii set her bag down on the chair and walked over to the bed where her sister sat, starring out the windows.

"Hey there sweetie," Mii cooed, sitting herself down on the corner of the bed.

Megumi blinked slowly and turned her head to her sister. "Ah, it's sissy."

"And you're Megumi right now," Mii nodded, stroking her sister's dainty leg. "I heard you got into an adventure a couple of days ago as your alter ego."

Megumi's face distorted into sadness. She nodded and hummed softly that she did. Mii swallowed hard.

Ever since she was five years old, Megumi began to change into a sadistic, cynical pessimistic with the name Mii and her parents had used as her nickname. The name had come from when Mii, as a little girl, had noticed how small and dainty Megumi was and how much she seemed like a small lily plus her laughter, like little bells, made the name—Sho Ririberu.

But since it became the name of Megumi's horrible alter ego, the Higomu's didn't use it as a term of endearment. It couldn't be used that way, no anymore.

"I'm sorry," Megumi whispered, her cute mouth crumpling into a sad pout.

Mii hushed her, reaching over and stroking her face. "No, no, no, sweetie. No need to cry. It's fine. Everything's fine."

Megumi closed her eyes and felt her sister's soft hand caress her face lovingly. She loved it when her sister came to visit, Megumi loved her sister possibly more than she loved her parents. She smiled and leaned back against the pillow comfortably.

"My pet," Megumi soothed, scooting closer to her sister. "I really hate to ask this but I have no other choice."

"What is it, sissy?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor, one that will probably test your love for me," Mii whispered urgently, feeling her heart beat fast. "It's inconsiderate and horrible, you'll think me a cruel sister when I ask you but I need your help. Only you can help."

Megumi's heart swelled. Her older sister, the one she always looked up to, needed her and only her. She nodded firmly. "Sissy, I love you so much, I would do anything to help you. Anything at all."

"Even if it meant your life?" Megumi asked, unsure, swallowing her guilt down. Suddenly it seemed like a bad idea. Bad, _bad_ idea. She couldn't go through with it, she had to turn back.

"Yes sissy," Megumi nodded, grabbing Mii's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I would die for you."

"Are you sure?"

"With all my heart."

"But why?"

"I'm already going to die. I only have a few more weeks, the doctors told me," Megumi lowered her head, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "I might as well do something for my sissy to make my life worth living. If I help you, I can die in peace."

"Megumi," Mii muttered, choking on her spit. She lifted their hands to her mouth and kissed Megumi's hand softly. "Thank you, my dove. Thank you."

Mii laughed softly, possibly regretfully but Megumi didn't see it that way. She laughed, her chest moving softly with her voice. Mii couldn't help but notice that after many years, Megumi still laughed the same. So the room echoed, giving her chills, of the haunting sound of two little bells clashing together.

* * *

_**And now, two more chapters to go.**_

_**A lot of you hate Mii but don't worry, I don't like her either. Megumi just creeps me out. This chapter was...disturbing for me. I honestly felt sick writing it but after a while I got over it and I hoped you enjoy.**_

_**Not much to say, I'm quietly contemplating how far you guys have come. Thank you. For putting up with me. And now, as the year closes by, thank you for sticking till the end. **_

_**Next chapter going to be updated either on Wednesday but possibly tomorrow. Last chapter will be updated on Friday. **_

_**Review and tell me what you thought. **_

_**Much love**_

_**E-chan**_


	59. Chapter 59

**_Nearly two years ago, in early February, I started to re-read my Fruit Baskets collection while watching Shugo Chara. Slowly an idea started to form in my mind of a girl being forced to cross dress (as Nagihiko is forced to in SC) and being mentally and physically abused (like the zodiac members) with only the most unlikely people being able to help her. The Host Club._**

**_I had also happened to so recently try to watch the actual movie The Place Promised In Our Early Days and this idea sparked. Small, pretty insignificant and slowly but surely, Masami Yamaguchi was created._**

**_I started the story without much hope of finishing it, I never actual did. Usually I would get to chapter 9 before I got bored with the story and dropped it. No ideas flow, I can't write. But then this happened. And whether people read it or not, although I enjoyed when they did, I enjoyed writing Masami's life and her screw ups and high ups._**

**_So now I bring you chapter 59. I was very careful in trying to spell proof it and hope you enjoy it with all your heart. _**

**_(P.S: I don't actually know how to play Flag Football)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Frame  
**

After Masami got over her initial shock of meeting Riri and the harsh things she heard from her, Masami finally told Yume what happened and cleared things up.

She found out that Sho Ririberu was an alter ego to Megumi Himogu—who, Masami choked when she heard this, was Mii's younger sister—and often caused riots with doctors themselves because of the aggressive things she said. Yume said that Masami's reaction was understandable but she would still need to apologize to Megumi for hitting her.

Masami agreed, though somewhat reluctantly, and after much thinking, and pacing that drove Yume insane, Masami got the courage to finally do it. But before she left, Yume suggested she buy something nice for Megumi to soften the harsh feelings.

She got the gift shop at the hospital and found it had to be the biggest and most extraordinary gift shop she had ever seen. She giggled, wondering what else she expected from the Ohtoris. She looked around carefully, picking things up, feeling them and setting them back down. Nothing was good. She started to get frustrated after a while so she decided on a large box of Vosges Haut Chocolat which was a good two hundred dollars.

She kept starring at the box, wondering why they would sell the most expensive chocolate in the world at a gift shop, but she didn't wonder too much about it. But since she kept staring at the box, she didn't notice when she accidentally stepped in somebody else's path and knocked straight into them.

"Ouch, so sorry!" Masami exclaimed, reaching down to pick up a large shopping bag that fell from the person she knocked into.

"Oh me, oh my, look what the cat dragged in."

Masami's heart dropped down to her stomach. She went stiff as she leaned back up to see Mii staring at her with amused eyes. She puckered her lips and took the bag from Masami carefully.

"M-Mii," Masami squeaked, drawing her fingers in one by one, swallowing hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," She said, looking down at her bag suspiciously. "Vosges Haut chocolate? Who in the host club is in the hospital?"

"Ah, no, no," Masami shook her head, moving her hand frantically across her forehead. "I am just…um, that is, no one in the host club."

"Relax, Masami," Mii chuckled, low and polished. "If you're spazzing out because you're afraid that I'll find out what you did to my sister"—Masami went pale—"Too late."

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what got to me," Masami began her ranting. "I didn't know who she was, I was so confused and hurt by the things she said, so before I knew it, I was so mad and things happened and I couldn't stop it."

"Calm down, sheesh," Mii frowned. She hated Masami but even she had to admit the red color on her cheeks made her adorable to look at. "Look, it's fine. I, frankly, would have done the same thing. Megumi as Riri is a challenge and I understand perfectly."

"You do?" Masami whimpered hopefully.

"Not a big situation," Mii shrugged. Even she would admit that Riri was creepy but she loved her little sister to death.

"I would have never imagined she was your sister, though Mii," Masami said in wonder. Mii raised her eyebrow skeptically and Masami stammered, "N-No, what I meant was that she's blonde and your auburn. She's really pale and your more peachy plus she's really tiny and you're—"

"Fat?"

"Tall!" Masami shrieked softly, shaking her head furiously. "I would never say you're fat because you aren't!"

"Chill, junior," Mii chuckled lightheartedly. She looked down again at Masami's bag and asked, pointing at it with her chin, "Are those for Gumi?"

"Yeah, I was going to go apologize to her about what happened on Tuesday and I was going to get her a gift but chocolate was the best thing I could find," She admitted, lifting the bag slightly.

"Well thank heavens you ran into me, Gumi's allergic to chocolate," Mii informed and opened one of her many shopping bags. "Gimme the box." Masami hesitated and Mii glanced up, looking at her with frustration. "Now."

Masami quickly handed the chocolate box to Mii and she stuffed it into her bag, muttering how it would be a good gift for her mother, and pulled out a beautifully decorated gold box. Masami held it in her fingers carefully.

"What is it?" She asked wearily.

"It's a sweater Gumi's been wanting for a while," Mii said carelessly, readjusting her purse on her shoulder. "I was just about to bring it up to her but since you are going up there and need a consolation prize, then take that."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, I'll just buy her the skirt and shirt she liked in the Armani catalogue yesterday," Mii assured, rolling her eyes like it meant nothing. She sighed and clicked her heels together. "I'm not going to be there when you're apologizing, so I'm going to go buy her the clothes right now."

"Okay," Masami said, studying the box carefully.

Mii stared at her blankly, wondering what she was still doing standing before her. "Masami?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a fast shopper and the store is across the street."

"Oh right," Masami gasped and rushed off towards the elevator, turning around and waving really big at Mii for the gift.

Mii stood, looking as she jumped eagerly in front of the elevator and rolled her eyes. Masami was acting like a little kid and as adorable as it was, it was also annoying. She let out a long deep breath and smiled lightly.

"Idiot."

And then she turned and walked out of the hospital.

Masami, on the other hand, was slowly starting to get less excited and more nervous as the elevator dropped her off at the tenth floor. The top floor for the super rich and super sick people. And even then, maybe not super sick but maybe just super rich.

She gradually walked to the door, pausing in front to gain the courage to enter. But there was something about entering the room that made her loose every bit of happiness. It was dark, gloomy and just depressing.

"Ah, it's you," Megumi hummed as Masami closed the door. She was sitting on the bed, propped against a pillow comfortably.

Masami nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to come and apologize for what happened a few days ago." She cleared her throat and walked farther in the room. "It was not my place to hurt you but I did and I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence where Megumi looked at Masami considerably kind but then looked down, choking on her own words. Masami gulped again as Megumi slowly looked back up at her with a funny distance in her eyes. And it was almost as if the whole room became darker, being sucked into a black hole.

"It's fine, I don't care what you apologize for," Megumi's creepy voice said with a snark. "Just do something to prove you're sorry."

"Riri?"

"Wipe that foolish look off your face, it's revolting," Riri spat, raising her upper lip in disgust. "Now you came to apologize, are you going to do something?"

"There's nothing I can do," Masami defended, clenching the box tightly in her hands.

"But there is," Riri said suggestively.

"What?" Masami snapped, not liking the way Riri's eyes flickered with a hidden evil.

"Say I'm right. About everything, about humanity, about those who use others to gain merits," She said softly and directly, emphasizing every word. Masami's face dropped, Riri smirked. "Admit it, I'm right."

"But you're wrong," She clenched her teeth.

Riri laughed cruelly. "No, sweetie, admit it. I'm right. And you know it. Everything in our economy, society, politics and human nature is about survival of the fittest, who can knock who down who to gain what they want."

"Shut up, you have no right to say that," She raised her voice at an unsafe edge.

"Do you see where I sit? In this hospital, it's owned by the Ohtori family," Riri said dangerously close to a topic Masami couldn't stand. "Yoshio Ohtori, though he has helped Megumi out a lot, he is a selfish bastard. Only wants for himself. His sons, surely you've heard of his sons—"

"Stop it."

"They're the exact same way. And from what I hear, especially his third son because, well, he's his third son!"

"Stop it!"

"Like a snake, squeezing people until they can't breathe anymore and he has gained everything from them that they could possibly give him. Selfish, egoist, self centered, cold blooded—only out for himself and nobody else in the world!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to—"

"Shut up?" Masami screamed, her heart beating fast in her chest and blood pumping fast through her veins. "I'll tell you a million times until you get it through your head. You're the only human being here that's evil, the only person that needs to die. Don't call Kyoya selfish, egoist, self center and cold blooded because he isn't! He's a million times of a better person than you'll ever be."

"You have no right to yell at me! I'm telling you the truth, I'm saving you from heartbreak when he and everyone else in this world disappoints you because, guess what, everybody HATES YOU!" Riri roared, thrashing in her bed. "Nobody likes you, everybody hates you, and you're a disgrace to the human race! Me should die? YOU SHOULD DIE!"

"Oh nice, really, I've heard all those words before," Masami shook her head, feeling bigger than she was. She leaned closer to Riri and smiled smugly. "They don't work on me anymore."

"Get out, get out, get out!"

"Gladly," Masami growled, turning on her heel and slamming the door open. She suddenly felt the weight of the box in her hands and turned around. "Oh yeah," She threw the box on the bed close to Riri. "You really _deserve_ this."

With that, she slammed the door closed and ran towards the elevator but it was too slow so she ran the other way and jolted down the stairs and almost tripped over the last step down when she heard a blood curling scream pierce through the hospital. She watched as many doctors started running up the stairs, pushing her and telling her to leave. Masami didn't argue, she ran away.

**=Days Later=**

"One, two, hut!"

Masami frowned. "Aren't you suppose to say three and then hut?"

"No, it's one, two, hut, right?" Tamaki asked, looking over at Kyoya.

"No, if my research is correct, then it's one, two, three, hut," Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You've been saying it incorrectly."

"W-What?" Tamaki yelped, holding the football fiercely. "I've been doing it wrong?"

"Mi'Lord's an idiot!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together, chuckling at Tamaki's face.

"Tama-chan doesn't know how to play flag football!" Hunny laughed, bouncing on his toes.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head, still wondering why she was playing the game.

It was a Saturday afternoon and recently Tamaki had discovered a commoner game called Flag Football and was so intrigued by the game that he insisted on everyone coming together at Masami's house after school on Saturday and play the game as a family.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny on one side while Haruhi, Masami, Hikaru, and Kaoru and were on the other. It was a fun game but at other times it was confusing and they just ended up running around until someone crossed the supposed goal and even then sometimes it was for the wrong team.

"Okay, I'll get it right this time!" Tamaki declared, squatting down again. "One, two, _three_…hut!"

Masami took off after Tamaki as he ran across her backyard. Hikaru and Kaoru followed close by and Hunny jumped somewhere behind. Haruhi walked slowly and Kyoya stayed where he was, observing everyone.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya called out, tilting his head slightly.

"What is it, Kyoya? I'm in the game! The zone!"

"You're going the wrong way…" He said flatly and Masami nearly tripped over her own feet at the sudden revelation.

Tamaki gawked and quickly turned around, trying to swerve around the twins and Masami but failed and started tripping over his own two feet. He managed to throw the ball so Masami ran after it, picking it up just in time to see Mori running towards her. She freaked and started to run to the end line but not before the twins crashed into her, sending her on top of Kyoya—who she was nearby—and Mori tripped over them.

It was a big, confusing pile of limbs flying everywhere, with yells and grunts of pain. Masami slowly found herself, pushing herself up against something soft. She blinked and saw she was directly on top of Kyoya.

Well, better than anywhere else.

"Hello," She smiled, forcefully as Hikaru's elbow dug into her back.

Kyoya smiled back. "It's good to see you."

"Never thought we'd meet like this, well, there was that one dream but I'm not telling," Masami joked, closing her eyes as Mori's leg kicked her shin.

Kyoya smirked and leaned up, kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth but mostly on the cheek. "Any better?"

"A little, not much, still got somebody sticking their arm in my—Whoa, seriously guys, get off!" Masami blushed; really glad she was wearing jeans.

Slowly the pile became undone and Kyoya declared the game over through Tamaki's many protests to keep playing. Everyone agreed to never do it again.

They all walked up the stairs and into the warm house, taking off their shoes and relaxing in the multimedia room upstairs. Tamaki was going through the Soramiya's extensive collection of DVDs while Hikaru and Kaoru played with remotes and what each did to the lights. Hunny was complaining that he was hungry so Masami directed him towards the fridge behind the bar and Mori was helping him out picking something—if not everything—and Haruhi was flipping through a Borders magazine to see what new books had released.

There was somebody missing. She looked around and saw no Kyoya so she left the room and looked around and finally saw him walking down the hall.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he responded, "I had to take a detour."

"Okay…" Masami accepted, not asking what the detour was. When he got to the door, she pushed her hand against his stomach and signaled for him to look into the room.

He took in the scenery and sighed, "They're like children."

"Is it weird for me to say," Masami whispered, leaning slightly close to him, "that I don't want things to change?"

Kyoya responded, "It's reasonable. Even I'll agree things are remarkably pleasurable the way they are, even if they act like infants. "

"So calculating," Masami smiled, loving that quality about Kyoya. She looked at Kyoya and chuckled. "Here, give me your hand." She took his raised hand and smoothed it out, tracing the perfect surface. She slowly lifted it to her neck and pressed two fingers against her pulse spot. "Do you feel it?"

It wasn't very hard. It was beating fast, extremely so. Kyoya blinked; shocked by the rhythm her heart was going. She swallowed hard, her skin shivering from the delicate touch.

"After almost two months," Masami said proudly but softly. She blushed and ducked her head. "It still beats fast by you just standing next to me."

He had to smile at that. Masami looked back up, happy to see the wholeheartedly yet soft smile on his face. He, in exchange, grabbed one of her hands and pressed two fingers against the inside of his wrist. She waited patiently and soon found it. The rushed pulse.

Her mouth dropped a little. It was beating fast, really fast. She gawked, looking up at Kyoya with large green eyes and hanging mouth. He chuckled, lifting a hand to close her mouth tenderly, tracing his thumb from the corner of her mouth around her chin.

"Even now," He agreed.

She could have cried. She slid her hand down his wrist and enclosed it around his hand, giving it a light squeeze and feeling its warmth. Things were as close to perfection as they were ever gonna get and Masami couldn't have been more content. They were quiet, nothing but their hands touching, folded to agree with every angle of each other, perfectly fit together. Meant to be together.

Looking back, Masami would have liked to cherish the peaceful, loving moment more before everything broke out in chaos. And it all started with one word.

"Masami?"

She sharply turned at the urgent sound. She saw Komaki walking hurriedly down the hall, her face contorted in confusion, stress and sadness.

"Komaki, what is it?" She asked letting go of Kyoya's hand.

Komaki rushed to them and stopped, blinking quickly to set back the tears ready to spill. "You have to stay calm; they aren't going to hurt you."

"Sister, what's wrong?" Masami felt her heart speed up. Something was very wrong.

"No, no, listen to me, Masami," Komaki reached up and grabbed Masami's face between her hands. "Do not yell, do not argue, just take it and everything will be all right. I will be there as soon as I can, but you're going to be alone for a while."

"Komaki?" Masami whispered, a sudden sense of danger turned on in her brain. "What happened?"

"Sweetie," Komaki choked. "There are policemen in the living room. They're here to take you into custody."

"What for?"

"For murdering Megumi Himogu."

And everything went numb.

Komaki said more, but she didn't listen. The words repeated in her mind, over and over again. _Murder_. She had murdered someone. She hadn't. She'd never. But she couldn't say that, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't feel, couldn't sense. Masami had no idea what happened as Komaki took her down. She didn't remember being slipped into handcuffs, being pulled down the stairs or pushed into the car.

She didn't remember any of that, but she supposed it happened because one way or another she ended up in a room. A dark room with only one light above her. She weakly looked up and saw the single light bulb, hanging by a string of plastic covered wire, swaying back and forth.

Masami bit her lip, feeling her hands constricted tightly behind her. She choked on a sob and used all her force to keep from slamming her head into the desk in front of her. Through all the pain and confusion she did remember one thing, one very simple thing. She remembered Kyoya leaning down and kissing her forehead before saying that everything would be all right, that it was all a mistake.

So she held onto that memory, onto that safe feeling, as the door opened and the lights turned on.

"You bitch!"

"Mrs. Himogu, please restrain yourself!" A booming voice yelled but not before Masami felt a hand hard across her face.

"Sweetie, stop it!"

"Mom, seriously."

Masami opened her eyes slowly to see Mii's mother thrashing in her husband's arms, ready to hurt Masami more. Mii stood in corner of the room, looking rather disheveled, with her arms wound tightly around herself. Someone in a suit, Masami's guessed it was their lawyer, helped Mrs. Himogu to control herself and a police man stood by the door, guarding everyone. Masami wondered why he wasn't helping the husband and lawyer to stop the mother but she didn't ask. The slap had helped, she come to her senses. She sensed again, felt again. Talk.

"Why the hell am I here?" She demanded, later regretting it when she remembered Komaki's suggestions.

"Because you killed my daughter, bitch!"

"Mr. Himogu, please take your wife outside since she can't control herself!" The lawyer ordered and the man dragged his wife out.

A moment of peaceful silence where Tatsuya came back in and apologized for his wife then sat down on an empty chair near Mii. Masami looked at everyone with hateful eyes, most likely not helping her cause.

"Why am I here?" She asked, a little less aggressively but still serious.

"Masami Yamaguchi," The lawyer said and Masami nodded. He sighed and walked closer to her. "Before we start, I should warn you that you have no escape. This was a pretty simple investigation to solve; you were sloppy in your work and we have no question in mind that you—"

"Murdered Megumi?" She said in disbelief. "I would never!"

"A few days ago, you came here and visited the younger Himogu daughter in order to apologize for your attitude the first time you met her, correct?" He questioned lightly, pacing back and forth.

"Yes."

"And you purchased a box of Vosges Haut Chocolat as a compensation gift?"

"Yes."

"Then you met the older Miss. Himogu before you went up to the room and exchanged the gift for a sweater because the Miss. Himogu said Miss. Megumi was allergic to chocolate," The lawyer continued. He stopped pacing and turned sharply to Masami. "Do you realize that Miss. Megumi died after slipping on the sweater you tossed at her because it was caked with hydrochloric acid powder? She was already a sickly person and for her skin to be exposed to such a powerful dust killed her almost instantaneously."

"I didn't do it! Are you overlooking the fact that Mii gave me the sweater?" Masami screamed.

"Why would I kill my own sister?" Mii yelled back, breaking into a hysterical sob. "And yes, they all thought I killed her, they all thought I KILLED MY OWN SISTER! But they checked the store and they checked what I did on my way here and—"

"We did our research behind Miss. Himogu, Yamaguchi," The lawyer cut her off as Mii keeled over in sobs. "Everything she did came out clear. She gave you the sweater clean, on the way up to the room; you must have caked the sweater with the powder and tied it back up."

"Must have?"

"You did," He narrowed his eyes. "You even have a reason to commit such a heinous crime. Megumi had an alter ego, Sho Ririberu, that caused you a lot of anger and several times you told her she needed to die. She bothered you and you couldn't stand her."

"Not enough to murder her!" She yelled. This was ridiculous. This wasn't happening, this was a bad dream. "I wouldn't do such a thing. I know what's it like to have someone you love taken from you, I wouldn't do that you!"

"You told her she needed to die," Mii repeated, her eyes large and scared. "You said she was the type of person who needed to die."

"Because she was accusing everyone else of needing to die!" Masami reasoned, feeling close to tears as Mii cowered down again and her father bowed his head. The policemen shook his head and the lawyer backed off slowly, his face grim.

It all seemed so official, so final. Masami couldn't believe it was happening.

"Please believe me," She begged, so many words caught in her throat. "I wouldn't do it. I didn't do it."

"We have talked it over," Tatsuya said after a long moment of silence, his voice weak and detached, almost as if saying the words rehearsed. "And although we hate you for ruining our daughter's death, she was already going to die; it was just a matter of time before…"

"We have come to the agreement that no death penalty or a numerous amount of years in prison are entirely…necessary in this case," The lawyer explained as Tatsuya suffocated on sobs."Miss. Higomu, who knew her younger sister very well, reasoned her parents into a remarkably charitable deal for you."

Masami shook her head. She wouldn't take it. She wasn't guilty. She was innocent.

The lawyer told her the deal and all the restrictions and consequences if she didn't take the deal. Masami couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible.

She tried to fight, tried to tell them over and over and over again she was innocent. They had to believe her. But their faces were distant, not there. Their eyes full of hate and disgust towards her. She knew she didn't do it, but she looked it over, everything led to her. If she was an outsider looking in, even she would believe herself guilty.

The lights of the police building were bright and bothered her after being in such a dark room. The color of the wall made her nauseous and made her feel dizzy. She constantly rubbed her hands where the cuffs had been and her heart ached, so badly, throbbing inside her chest.

"_The deal is simple. You do what we offer you and nobody finds out about this. Your reputation goes unharmed; your family stays high in their society."_

"K…Komaki?" Masami croaked as she saw her older sister sitting next to her husband.

Komaki jolted up and ran to Masami, hugging her hard and kissing her all over her face. She wept, happy to see her baby sister unharmed. "Are you all right? They wouldn't let us in, said it wouldn't take long. It was all a mistake, right? They got the wrong person."

Yanda looked relieved, kissing Masami hard on her sweaty forehead. "We were crazy worried about you kiddo."

"_But if you refuse our offer, than we will press the appropriate charges, we'll let the entire world know of your insanity, your crime, and we won't rest until you are put behind bars with a death penalty pending."_

"Is everything all right?" Komaki asked as Masami's face slowly became a little blue.

She looked at Komaki and Yanda, worried out of their minds, there to care for her. They had both done so much. How had she gotten herself into this heap load of shit, she didn't know. But she knew that getting out would be the hardest thing she had ever done.

"I'm sorry," Masami whimpered, spilling out tears that she held in for so long. She hugged Komaki tight, burying her face into her neck, clawing at her back, apologizing for everything that happened and everything about to come.

"_All you have to do is leave Japan."_

* * *

**_Now, PLEASE READ THIS (Very Important!): I need to express my problem before someone messages me with a flamer about me being a copy cat. I'm not a copy cat, I swear to God and that means a lot coming from me. Here's the deal, Vivvy09 kinda made me realize something without her knowing. Have any of you guys, dedicated readers you are, read a fan fiction called "Chrysanthemum" by peterpauer? Well, if you have (like you, Vivvy09) then you know what happens at the end of that story. Now for those of you who haven't read it, all you need to know is the way I have The Place Promised In Our Early Days to end is freakishly the same way like "Chrysanthemum" and some of the events that happen in that story are very similar to the ones that happen in this one even though I have NEVER EVER read that fan fiction until a couple of a days ago. I planned The Place Promised to the end way it is going to way back when I was on Chapter 10, I believe. This has been a long, thought out process.  
_**

**_So if you guys, as the story ends and continues (get my drift?), suddenly see a freaky resembles, PLEASE believe me when I say I have never ever read that story until this Monday. Although, thank you Vivvy09 for recommending it_**.

**_Aside from that, guys...we're almost there. Friday is only a few days away and the final chapter will be posted and although it is almost finished (I keep crying in the middle of it) I will post it late in the night, closer to New Years. It's something I have to do._**

**_Please review, tell me how much you hate Mii (and me :D), what your worries are, what you wanted for Christmas but didn't get, the works! And please follow me as we close the year with the final chapter._**

**_Much love and eternal thanks_**

**_E-chan_**


	60. Chapter 60

**_I won't rant up here, but please prepare to hear me out at the end of this chapter. All I have to say is, please excuse the length of it. I apologize for making it so long. _**

**_And so..._**

**_After two long years, we have finally arrived at the end. _**

**_Please enjoy with all your heart. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty: The place I dream of**

There was something so difficult about pretending to be okay when everything was falling apart.

But Masami woke up, two mornings after her accusation, and managed to smile the slightest bit when she looked at herself in the vanity mirror. Of course, soon after, she almost started to cry but she swallowed her tears and managed to change without bawling.

It was a start.

She was glad it was a long weekend so she didn't have to see other Ouran students go on with their perfectly put together lives and compare it to hers. She didn't have enough motivation to do that.

They had given her a week. A week before she left Japan for ten years and she wasn't allowed to step a foot on Japanese soil until those ten years were up. A week to make all the arrangements, to close any loose ties she needed to close, to say goodbye to all those who she loved.

The deal was, though absurd, extremely generous. Even Masami could see that, but she hadn't killed anyone so she had to stand on her own feet and stand firm.

When they got home the night the police took her away, all the hosts were still at the house, gathered in the living room. She had, somehow but not sure exactly how, explained everything she had been charged of and what the deal was.

Everyone threw fits.

There was a lot of yelling, shouting, demands that something was unfair. They should get better investigators. Someone shouted they could pay off the crime and make it seem like someone else did it. In the end, Komaki decided that she, herself, would defend Masami in court because nobody was leaving Japan unless it was for a temporary vacation—a week tops.

The hosts left slowly, first Hunny and Mori who both offered their special martial arts techniques to silence a few mouths. Hikaru and Kaoru left with a hug, huffing about the stupidity of policemen and how they hire anyone nowadays. Tamaki didn't let go of her for a while, Haruhi had to pry him off her and push him to his car while he shouted nonsense about knights in shining armors, damsels in distress and a fire breathing dragon setting the court house on fire. Haruhi, muttering softly about his level of stupidity, went back into the house since Masami asked for her to sleepover.

And then there was Kyoya.

Everyone had gone deep into the house to leave them alone for a moment of privacy, sitting outside on the porch with only the light of the moon.

Even before they sat down, Masami begged him not to get involved. It was going to be messy and dangerous; they were going to fight against something others had already set in stone. And though it was hard, he finally agreed to it after half an hour of silence where he had to bite his tongue. After that, they spent another hour just sitting near each other, their hands entwined together, fitting perfectly together as they had earlier, talking occasionally but mainly just enjoying each other's presences to the core.

Then he left, with a tender but firm kiss that left her speechless and her heart thumping loudly even hours after he had gone. But that was the effect Kyoya always had on Masami.

Sunday passed; Haruhi spent most of it with her. Tamaki stopped by with Kyoya and the twins but Mori and Hunny were busy, strange as it was, taking a college tour day. Then Sunday ended and Monday began. And her heart still hurt but not as much.

"HOLYCRAP!"

Masami knocked her chair over as she heard a loud scream and crashing sound coming from Komaki's room. She raced over, slamming the double doors open and crashing into the bathroom where she found Komaki, sitting on the toilet, hunched over crying.

"Komaki, what is it?" Masami breathed, looking over to see a flower vase nearby laying in pieces on the floor with the flowers askew.

"H-Here," Komaki reached up and handed Masami something white.

Masami tilted her head, holding the plastic stick in her hand and gasped. "Oh, I get it. Okay."

Komaki nodded, still crying on the toilet. "I can't believe it."

"Komaki?" Yanda yelled, having heard the scream from the other side of the mansion on the first floor. He was breathless and red from running all the way. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, she's fine," Masami nodded and looked up at Yanda with a knowing expression, waving the stick in the air. "She's pregnant though."

Yanda looked at Komaki unbelievably and Komaki looked up, brilliant smile on her face with joyful tears running down her face. He hurriedly took her in his arms and spun her around, saying so many loving things it could have made Masami sick if she wasn't so darn happy herself.

"I thought you were getting chubby," She joked, handing the pregnancy test back to her older sister.

"I'm not even showing," Komaki rolled her eyes playfully and looked over at the vase with a sigh. "Sorry about that, I was so shocked I stumbled back and crashed into it."

"As long as you're okay," Yanda waved off the vase and placed a hand against his wife's stomach. "It's so exciting; we're going to be a full family now."

"We're already a family, Yanda," Komaki corrected, turning her gaze to Masami and reaching out her hand to grab her sister's. She looked over at Yanda and smiled proudly. "We're just going to be a bigger family."

Masami gushed and winked; wiggling her hand out of Komaki's and started to leave the bathroom but Komaki called her back before she could leave. She turned and listened to her sister's serious words.

"Remember we have to call the Higomus later to apologize but say we can't take the offer," Komaki warned, gripping her husband's hand tightly. "We have to do it soon or things will run out of hand."

"They kinda already are," Masami said, pointing out the obvious. "But don't worry; I'll call Mii in a few minutes. I'd rather have her tell her parents than actually talk to them."

"Don't be afraid!"

"You're not the one being accused of murder," She said lightly, chuckling at the end but she knew it was no laughing matter.

Halfway to her room, she slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and called Mii's number, Kyoya had given it to her, and spilled the news in a quick sentence to the older Higomu daughter and hung up just as fast. She shivered as she walked into her room.

She figured that was that. Now all they had to do was embrace themselves for the tidal wave of accusations, lies and bribery it would take to prove her innocence. In a time like this, Masami couldn't help but think that maybe Riri had been right about humanity. Of course, she shook her head and dismissed the idea. She didn't want to think that way.

But of course, it got harder when Yanda and Komaki walked into her room half an hour later with terrible news.

"We just got a call," Komaki started, sitting on the bed next to Masami.

She prompted them to go on with her eyes.

"It was Yoshio Ohtori," Yanda explained and Masami's eyes grew huge. "He called me and requested that you visit him in an hour, he's sending a car. He didn't say anymore, just that."

"What should I do?" Masami whispered, honestly out of ideas as to why Yoshio would to want to talk to her. It couldn't be about Kyoya. There was no way.

"Take a breath, first of all," Komaki ordered, seeing Masami turn green. She looked up at her husband. "Yanda, you know him better than all of us."

"I'm just as stumped as you are," Yanda admitted, shrugging shamefully. "Yoshio was always a hard person to read. And in a situation like this, it could be a numerous amount of things he needs you for."

"Hopefully not," Masami breathed shakily.

Usually time goes faster or slower, depending on the situation and how one feels about it. Masami found that time was going incredibly too fast as she showered and changed again, feeling almost rushed as she stepped down the front steps to their mansion and into the car Yoshio had sent to pick her up.

The ride there was, however, incredibly slow. It seemed to take forever to finally pull up and get out. Alone, she was escorted past all the other rooms in the mansion to Yoshio's office. Entering was hell; she stood alone by the door as the elder taicoon stood by his desk, looking out the window with hard eyes.

"Well, come in, Miss. Yamaguchi," He said softly, each word clipped and precise.

Masami walked in awkwardly, sitting on the chair stiffly. She swallowed hard and told herself to be brave. The man was going to talk to her. He wasn't Madoka, he wasn't going to grab the stapler on his desk and smack little pieces of metal into her.

At least, she hoped not.

"You needed to talk to me about something, sir?" Masami asked, her voice polite and unshaken although her fingers fiddled nervously with her skirt.

"A little birdie told me, Miss. Yamaguchi, that you plan on denying the deal the Higomus made you," He didn't beat around the bush, he got straight to the point.

"H-How did you hear about that?"

"You honestly expect a murder to happen in my own hospital and have me not hear about it? Better yet, you expect to murder the youngest daughter to my close business partner and have me overlook it?" He questioned, his tone appalled with a hint of anger. "I've heard of what you did."

"They're lies," Masami defended, digging her nails into her thigh.

He turned on her, his face unreadable. "Insufferable child. You speak to your elders that way?"

"Well you cannot expect to sit here passively while you believe allegations which are intolerably false," Masami clipped her voice to sound calm but angered.

"I expect you to sit there and accept the crime that you have committed and the consequences of your wrong doings," Yoshio retorted as he sat down at his desk. "And I called to warn you."

"About what?" Masami blinked, uncertain.

"That if you don't take the Higomu's deal and leave Japan, you can most certainly make sure that I, alongside the Higomus, will do all I can to," He paused, thinking his next words through, "how is it they say, make your life a living hell?"

"What can you do? You have no ties to me whatsoever, you can't take anything away from me," Masami shook her head, refusing to be threatened.

"Not even Kyoya?"

Masami was sure she'd need a heart transplant if so many people kept making it stop beating. She looked at Yoshio with wide eyes, swallowing back her courageous words and started to upchuck ones of pure fear.

She stammered, "W-What do you mean?"

"Once again, you expect to be in prohibited relationship with my son and have me discharge it as if it was nothing?" Yoshio asked sarcastically. He shook his head in fake disappointment. "I'm surprised by your level of comprehension."

Masami gawked. He knew. He _knew_. How long had he known? Not for long, that was for sure. But he now knew. Did Kyoya know that his father knew?

"Kyoya isn't aware of my knowing," He answered her unsaid question that was displayed on her face. "And no, I'm not going to separate you two and forbid him from ever seeing you again. What's the point in that? I did it once and it failed me."

"What will you do?" Masami whispered, too afraid to hear the answer but too worried to not know.

"Haven't decided yet, so many possibilities come to mind," He hummed, looking aside carelessly. "Disowning him is an option, but it isn't as satisfying. How about making him believe he has finally outdone his brothers and then publicly announce that he will never be the Ohtori heir."

"You wouldn't do that to your son," Masami said unbelievably.

Yoshio nodded, agreeing. "No, you're right. I wouldn't." He looked back at her with stone eyes. "But you would."

"How could I?"

"By staying here in Japan. Every day you stay and fight to make your life perfect once again, you will ruin his. You will destroy the lives of everyone you love and I will make sure of it," Yoshio threatened but in such a sophisticated way it didn't seem evil but the feeling was there. "I could ruin Yanda's companies, I can buy Komaki's law firm, I will, one way or another, take away all the precious possessions from Haruhi Fujioka. The possibilities here, too, are endless."

Masami ducked her head, grabbing the armrest of the chair tightly. She felt like she was sinking, down in a downward spiral of depression. Yoshio too believed she had committed a crime and wouldn't let her rest. Would anyone left her rest?

"Just remember," Yoshio's voice said softly, deadly. Masami lifted her head only slightly to feel him standing right next to her. "As long as you stay here, you will ruin the lives of everyone you love. You'll ruin Kyoya's life."

She was left cold as he moved away. A few more steps and his voice came again.

"It's all in your hands."

Shaking, she finally looked up when the door closed and took deep breaths by the gallon full, trying to get herself warm. Her mind was racing with thoughts and all she knew was that she needed to get out of there.

As she walked down the hall, Masami thought about what Yoshio said. He wasn't kidding; he wasn't going to give up until everyone around her suffered. Because of her. Komaki, Yanda, Haruhi, Tamaki, the other hosts…Kyoya.

Masami sharply turned her head as she arrived at the split between the hallway leading to the rest of the house and the one leading to Kyoya's room. Without hesitating, she walked in a quick pace to Kyoya's room and stood outside the door for a few seconds before opening it.

Just taking a step inside, Masami felt better. She closed the door behind her and pressed herself against the surface. Maybe she was wrong in coming here, she should have just left.

"Masami?"

But hearing his voice made her feel so much better. It was better than any drugs—prescribed, over the counter or illegal—and cure combined. She looked up to see him walking down his stairs, his face shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, although part of him was pleased to see her.

"Your dad," Masami pointed at the door. "He wanted to talk to me. We already did though so I was free to go."

"He wanted to talk to you? About what?" He asked urgently, coming closer.

Masami raised her hands. "No, don't worry. I swear, it wasn't anything bad. He just needed to clarify a few things."

"Masami."

"Kyoya," She said firmly. He raised his eyebrows, amused. She smiled. "It's fine. If you want, I'll tell you later but not now."

He looked uncertain so she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she walked around him to the couch and sat down. He stared at her, curiosity lingering in his mind but he let it go and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, grimacing at how childish he sounded.

She quirked a smile. "My life."

"In what aspect?"

"In everything that has happened, everything I'm so thankful for," Masami began, leaning down on Kyoya but not much. "Hikaru and Kaoru for making me laugh every second of my life whenever they're around me. Hunny for keeping me on my toes and Mori for planting me back down when I'm going overboard."

"Hmm?" He mused, reaching a hand over to toy with a strand of her long hair.

"Tamaki for being so sweet and considerate to everything I say or do," She continued, remembering everyone fondly. "Haruhi, my best friend in the entire world. She's never gotten tired of me or gotten too frustrated with me and I'm so difficult to be around."

"Yes, very true," He smiled as Masami turned to him with a friendly frown. "Keep going."

"What more is there to say?" She sighed, shaking her head. "If it wasn't for all of you, I would have never escaped from Madoka. You gave me the courage, the strength and determination to set myself free, to be able to live the way you did. Something I thought I'd never have," She paused and slowly turned to Kyoya.

He looked back and raised an eyebrow, confused by her expression. "What is it?"

"Years ago," Masami said softly, swallowing hard at Kyoya's intense gaze on her, "my entire life was to make Madoka happy. To have her accept me as a daughter and love me as one. That was my goal, that's what I needed to survive. What I needed to make me happy."

"And now?" Kyoya asked just as softly, subconsciously drawing closer to her.

Masami blushed at how close his face was, his breathing lingering on her skin. "I don't care for any of that."

"Well obviously."

"Thank you," She breathed out quickly. Kyoya blinked and she looked at him, closing the space between them more. "Thank you for being here next to me. For…for being so absolutely wonderful and perfect that whenever I just look at you my heart wants to explode. I could have never, ever in my wildest dreams, Kyoya, dreamed that I would love you but I don't want it to ever change." She hesitated, blinking her tears back. "Thank you for loving me."

Kyoya chuckled and, as it had many times before, it sent chills running down Masami's skin. He carefully brushed his lips against hers and whispered. "You made it easy to do."

And though there really was no space between them anymore, Kyoya still pressed his lips further against Masami's. It was soft to begin with, gentle and carefully but soon he ran his tongue between Masami's lips in indication he wanted more. Masami didn't complain, she almost instantaneously opened her lips and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, memorizing every curve and edge there was to it. After many seconds, she had to push away softly to catch her breath, liking her lips to get Kyoya's taste off them.

He smiled, watching her movements and reached his hand to move hairs that fallen in her face away. His touch was delicate and loving, his whisper soft and meaningful.

"I love you."

And Masami knew he did.

In that instant, she saw it all. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing to be gained by being with her. Yes there was a fortune but there were still many years before that came along and even then Komaki had more control over it than she did. Masami had no merit to give him, no benefit that would raise him higher, nothing _at all_ to be gained.

In fact, she caused him trouble. Being with her caused him more demerits than anything else in his life. His father could cut him off, he was lying to and fooling people around him but he was doing it for her. He loved her. He _really_ loved her. There was absolutely no doubt about it, because she had nothing to give him but her heart and that alone.

And Masami loved him. So which was why…

"I have to go," She choked, tears gathering in her eyes.

_"Sometimes we're put into situations where our suffering will lead to the safety of the one we love."_

He blinked, a look of confusion flashing on his face before he regained composure. "Sure, I'll call a car and we can—"

"_And it sucks, but we can't do anything. We just need to suck it up and let the person we love find their happiness."_

"No, no, Kyoya," She reached over and grabbed his face tenderly in hers. "I have to…"

And although he was pleased to have her hold him so soothingly, his mind was still on overdrive as to what she meant. In the back of his mind he knew, but he wanted to ignore it. She wasn't. She wouldn't. It was his greatest fear come to life.

"Masami."

She cut him off by planting a fleeting kiss on his lips but making the moment count.

"My love," She said as tears finally rolled by the gallons down her cheeks.

He was her love. She loved him so fucking much she wanted him to be happy above everyone else. But it was up to her. He had worked so hard for everything, he was exceptionally perfect in every which way possible, and he deserved it. He deserved to be happy.

"I'm going to leave Japan."

**=Three Days Later=**

There were two things very difficult about moving.

First of all was getting Komaki and Yanda to stay in Japan after she had talked them into letting her leave. Masami tried to reason with them, explaining why there was no logical basis why they all should leave if only Masami was banned from staying but Komaki wouldn't have it. They would all leave Japan and head to America together. To start over as a real family.

So in a matter of hours—it impressed Masami how he did it—Yanda managed to buy a beautiful mansion, possibly bigger than the one they already lived in, in Napa County, California with a enormous vineyard and garden space. They started to pack that very same night.

Second hardest thing to do was say goodbye.

It was a lot harder than she expected and she often almost broke out crying if she didn't watch herself. First was saying goodbye to her class and Keida. Keida had been harder than her class, it took a few minutes to let him go from the hug and then another to pep talk each other that everything was all right.

Yume and Senri were even more difficult but more so Yume. She had cried so hard, asking many times it almost became annoying if there was any way Masami could stay but the answer was no. She left them, Yume crying in Senri's arms after thanking them for everything they had done for her. More so Yume.

But she would save the most painful and depressing goodbyes for last when she was at the airport.

She would save the host club her last tears.

"M-Masami?" Tamaki gawked aloud for the rest of the hosts when they all saw her at the airport.

Although they were leaving in their own private plane; takeoff would be at the local airport in the city.

Masami blushed, feeling her back exposed even though she was wearing a shirt. "No good?"

She was talking about the impulsive haircut she had given herself. After walking throughout the mansion that was left empty of personal belongings except for the furniture—since they did plan on coming back one day—Masami had felt so angry about the way her life had been so screwed up that she felt like doing something spontaneous and liberating.

So she chopped all her hair off.

Well, not entirely, but it most definitely wasn't as long as it used. Now it only reached to her shoulders and she felt a lot stranger without. So she made a mental note, she was definitely growing it back out.

"It looks beautiful, my dear," Tamaki shook his head, smiling warmly.

Everyone else agreed with kinder smiles.

"Tamaki…" Masami looked around, seeing all the hosts there minus her beloved. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here," Tamaki assured, nodding his head slowly. "He wasn't in school today but he'll be here."

Masami nodded quickly, feeling her heart heavy. She looked at everyone and already felt the tears coming.

"There are no words, not even as I speak, to tell you how grateful I am," She began, looking at her best friends with love. "No thanks will ever suffice but I'll do my best. Because without you guys, I would have never been here. I would have been dead. I'm so sorry for bothering you all with all my problems, everything I had. It hurts me that I have to leave you all without repaying you back. All I can say is…I love you guys _so_ much. Thank you for everything."

Hunny was the first to run to her, sniffling, digging his face into her shirt. "Masa-chan, I love you too! You have nothing to be sorry for, we did it because we loved you not because we felt like we needed to."

"Yeah," Mori agreed, leaning down to hug Masami tightly as Hunny finally let her go. He leaned back up after the hug and smiled, a wholehearted smile. "We love you too."

Masami's lip crumpled as tears slid down her face.

"He's right, y'know," Hikaru said as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around one side of her. "You have nothing to apologize for, Masami. If we didn't want to get involved, then we wouldn't have. We did it because we _wanted_ to help you."

Kaoru came over and hugged her other side, sandwiching her between them. "Having you with us, piling your problems on us, it made life fun and meaningful. You managed to ingrain yourself in our lives forever with the little but loving things you did."

"You always gave me cake and hugged me whenever I cried," Hunny nodded urgently, trying to get his point through.

"You looked after Mitsukuni when I couldn't," Mori said, jumping on the bandwagon with Hunny and the twins.

Hikaru leaned closer to her. "You could always tell Kaoru and I apart." He kissed her left cheek.

"And you never got too mad at us for our pranks and jokes," Kaoru kissed the other, both of them giving a final squeeze before letting her go.

"You always went along with my schemes and ideas, no matter how far fetched they seemed and you accepted the host club as your family," Tamaki walked over and Masami wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling his loving warmth radiate. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She turned to Haruhi and ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Haruhi chuckled, "You've been my best friend since we were little. You gave my mom hope for the future and my dad peace of mind that whenever I was around you."

"So you see, Masami," Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder as Haruhi let her go. Masami looked up, tears running down her face. He smiled and wiped them away. "There's no need to cry. We can't be sad right now, there's no reason to be sad today."

Hikaru grinned, "This isn't goodbye."

"It's only a See You Later," Kaoru finished, grinning an identical grin.

"We'll always be thinking about you," Hunny continued, coming over and tugging her skirt for her to look down. "Truly thinking about you, wondering how you are."

"Wondering if you're crying," Mori said.

"Hoping you aren't hurt," Hikaru punched her arm lightly.

"Wishing you would call because you haven't in one whole day," Kaoru laughed.

Haruhi grabbed a hold of her hands. "Counting down the days until you'll be back."

Tamaki finished it off, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Praying, with all our hearts, that you are truly happy."

Masami smiled. She couldn't find the will to cry anymore, she couldn't bring herself to. She hugged them all, in one big group hug, and she laughed. There was nothing more to say. They would keep in touch, calls, emails, and even hand written letters if they had to. They promised to visit; it was most definitely planned for the future.

So Masami could only smile bright when she stopped to wave one last time, practically shouting out her final words to them.

"See you later!"

But through the smiles and laughter, something negative still remained in her heart. A huge emptiness she couldn't fill until she saw him waiting for her at the mouth of an empty hallway further down her way. She smiled brightly and walked hurriedly towards him, following him into the empty hallway for privacy.

They stood in front of each other, a foot away, trying to figure out what to say with the little time they had. Kyoya looked handsome as usual, perfect in every way. Masami studied him carefully, burning his every feature and look into her memory when she saw it. His eyes. His beautiful eyes, hidden behind the glass barrier, were ever so slightly swollen.

She reached up and, without his protests, took them off him, pressing her cool fingertips to the bottom of them. She couldn't believe, never in a million years, but it was there. Another proof of how much he loved her.

"There's this realization lingering in the back of my brain," Kyoya admitted as Masami slipped his glasses back on his face, "that after you get on that plane, it's best I don't try to contact or make any connection to you at all."

Masami blinked, registering the thought and nodded sadly. "Most likely, that's what has to happen. If your father found out, which most likely he will, you'd really be screwed."

"How would you know he'll find out?"

"Because he knew we were in a relationship," Masami stated and Kyoya's eyes widened if only for a second. She sighed. "He called to talk to me to confirm if his suspicions were true and he wasn't happy about it, Kyoya."

"Did he threaten you? Is that why you decided to leave?" Kyoya asked, anger flickering in his eyes.

"No," She lied firmly. It was for the best. She needed to save Kyoya so he couldn't know. "But he wasn't only a little angry either. You're right. It's probably best we didn't talk after this."

Kyoya nodded, not happy in the slightest of the decision but he realized it was what they had to do. Masami took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and took a step closer to Kyoya. Lifting a hand to his shirt's collar, she tugged him down and kissed him. It wasn't super passionate or a French kiss but it said enough. It left them both breathless and at ease even with the knowing thought that they weren't going to see each other again.

"Please be happy," She begged against his lips but then ducked her head. She closed her eyes, putting her heart into all her words. "I know it might take me some time, I know for sure I might never forget you, but I will go on. As will you, Kyoya."

"I understand I will, eventually," He agreed, pulling her close to a tight hug. "But I'm not going to lie and say it's going to be the easiest thing in the world." He looked at her and took in her beautiful face for the last time. Those evergreen green eyes that pierced his heart and soul, those mouth and lips he loved to taste, that face he loved to see every day. He chuckled, kissing her forehead."Tamaki was right."

"For once?"

"For once," He smiled wholeheartedly. Masami could have cried to see that beautiful smile on his face. "You never forget your first love. It's quite an experience, joyful and tragic at the same time. Before I met you, I would have never imagined myself falling in love, much less enjoying the feeling."

"And now."

"I wouldn't exchange meeting you for anything in this entire world," He declared, tearing down the final walls around him and presenting himself as whole to Masami for the final time. "You say thanks to me for loving you but the true thanks are to you for coming into my life. I'm glad I met you, Masami. I'm glad it was you I fell in love with."

"I'm glad I fell in love with you too," Masami said lovingly. She stole a glance at the clock and frowned. "I have to go."

Kyoya nodded but instead of leaning in for a kiss, he stepped back, bowing politely. She smiled knowingly, reflecting the movement. This was the way it was supposed to be. Between her and Kyoya, there was no see you later. There was no future. This was where their road together ended. There was only word one to say.

"Goodbye."

**=One Year Later; Masami's p.o.v=**

As the wind blew, the flower bent lower so I reached down and cupped the red bud in my palm and chuckled. Poor little thing. It was beautiful and growing but it was weak and needed help. My help.

Reaching over with my free hand, I grabbed the plastic stick next to me and dug it into the ground, using a white ribbon to tie the stem of the flower to the stick so it held up. It stayed up this time. I smiled, proud of having done my share. Now it would live. Now it could survive.

Standing up, I brushed the dirt off my skirt and picked up my planting utensils. It was the weekend and I was doing my usual walk around the garden Yanda had let me grow soon after we moved to the States to make sure all flowers were growing properly. Like I said, it's something I've done for quite a while now.

A whole year.

Sighing, I kept going down the trail, looking to my left and right. All the flowers—varying in type, height, color, texture—are my closest friends here. They knew all my problems, my victories, my tears and my secrets. Of course, they were very easily replaced whenever the host club would visit me, which was starting to become every other weekend since they too moved to America (funny how things work out) ever since Haruhi got accepted for the scholarship to attend the Ouran Academy in Boston. All the hosts, including Hunny and Mori who had long graduated, moved with her to study abroad so it was easy for them to visit me twice a month. A private jet took care of that.

When they visited, of course, it was most of the hosts minus one. Kyoya would always stay back in Boston. Tamaki had tried to convince him to come with them once, Haruhi had told me, which had ended with Tamaki crying in a corner because Kyoya had gone off so harshly on him. I could only laugh because, in my heart, I was relieved he hadn't visited.

We haven't talked at all since I moved and everyone, with the exception of Tamaki occasionally, is always careful not to the mention him because they know that I'm almost over him. Almost. If people bring up, bring up his perfection, it sets me back a few steps. But I'm sure that by next year I'll be entirely over him, possibly even forgotten him.

He's doing well too. Haruhi tells me how he's doing occasionally, when I let her. He soon stepped back into his own pace after I left, almost as if I didn't exist, but he was quick to snap and reprimand if anyone brought me up back in those days. But that was a while ago; he doesn't do that at all anymore—except for that one time with Tamaki. Knowing him, he'll forget me in the next couple of months.

Other than that, things have been okay. My family settled in perfectly fine, Yanda picked up his business and made it even better. Komaki still managed her law firm and delivered a beautiful baby, my now three month old niece, Yukiko Soramiya. She's absolutely precious, barely learning to crawl by chasing Toto around. My school friends are nice although they could never replace the host club. Everything is fine.

"Poor sweetie," I whispered as I saw a small rose bud peeking through the ground. It was unhealthy, trying to grow but couldn't rise.

Leaning down, I set my supplies down and grabbed my small bag of fertilizer. I smiled, looking down on the bag and shaking my head. "Takes a load of shit to make a bud grow into a beautiful flower."

It was true. For a flower to grow, to blossom into a breathtaking sight, it needed crap, literary. With the right help and crap, it could grow. It could bloom. So after padding down some fertilizer in and around it, I lifted it up slightly and said a quick prayer that it would be all right. Because it could. It would be strong and survive. And one day, it would bloom into a gorgeous flower that would belong in its perfect place.

"_Dream about it, Masashi."_

Standing up quickly, I turned around where the wind carried the voice. Kotoko's voice. What I heard was something she said to me the last day I ever talked to her. The day she wanted me to imagine the perfect place.

"_Close your eyes and think about the place you want to be in. The place you yearn for. Think about it for me." _

So I closed my eyes and thought.

There's always that place I wanted to be in. Somewhere I dream about with all my heart. Where everyone I loved could be by my side, smiling at me. It's a place where I can be myself and not worry about who hates me or what's wrong with me, because the opinion of those who I love matter most. Nobody else does. And there's that person who I love more than anything in this world standing alongside me. Sure there will be problems, nothing is absolutely perfect, but we'll overcome them. Together.

"_If you keep it in your heart, one day it'll come to you. I promise you. There is a better world out there so keep believing."_

I want to find that place. And sure, maybe things haven't exactly gone my way. My supposed mother nearly killed me, I got accused of murdering someone and I was torn away from my first love but life is life. Que sera, sera, right? At least, that's what I believe. I'm sure all this crap life has put me through is my shitty help. It all becomes fertilizer and helps me grow stronger to keep striving forward.

"_I promise you it'll come."_

I opened my eyes and smiled, looking at the setting sun, a setting promise.

One day, in the future, I'll find it, maybe stumble upon in, crash straight at it maybe even dance into it. Joined by the people I love, determined to prove the ones who hurt me wrong, motivated by my deepest wishes and prayers to finally rest. I'll discover the place I dreamed about when I was little. Without a doubt, it's there. That place promised to me in my early days. It does exist and I will find it.

* * *

**_There are no words for me to express how grateful I am. You guys have put through all my bad writing and good writing, my great moments and my suck moments. I will always be eternally grateful for all of you who are reading this. Who have read this story and loved it with your heart, accepted Masami and cared for her as much as I do. Thank you._**

**_And as much as I hate to break the grateful sentiments, please read the following because it is important news._**

**_So if it isn't obvious (surprisingly, it isn't to many) there is going to be a sequel: A New Day Has Come. It will take place 10 years in the future when everyone are adults and things get complicated as Masami is allowed back into Japan. I'm excited to write it, it's a new fresh start to something old. It was heavily inspired by the song "Lips of An Angel" from Hinder and a little bit from another fanfiction called Two Sides_**.

**_Here are my concerns though: how many of you will actually read it? I'm afraid that some of you have been pushed enough with the length of this story and don't want to continue reading but I will leave the chapter amount decision to you guys, I have set a poll up and you can decide. _**

**_Please check out the poll on my profile! It's all up to you. _**

**_Another concern is this, to those who read the Ouran manga online, you know that there is going to be one last one-shot of 60 pages also set in the hosts future that will tell us everyone's future life. Since I have been doing this story by the manga, I'm afraid that Kyoya is going to end up with a super sweet wife and like three beautiful children and it's going to throw off my entire mojo. That is why I'm going to wait until after the one-shot is posted online and I have read it to begin the story. I'm going to kill myself if Kyoya isn't single though..._**

**_That is all my worries, as of yet_**.

**_It has been my honor to write this story for you guys and I can, again, not express the many thanks I want to give you all. I hope that you too, whatever it is, find yourself in that place that makes you happy with everyone you love and hope that you never have to be separated from the ones you love...cause that would really suck. I pray you all have an amazing New Years, whatever time zone you are in. _**

**_I hope we see in each other in the future. Please review and tell me what you thought for the last time, so make it count. _**

**_Happy New Year guys, 2011 here we come_**

**_Much love and thanks to no end,_**

**_E-chan_**


	61. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I feel really strange putting up an author's note, like it almost isn't necessary but I feel like I need to. Mainly because there are many people still in alert here and I didn't want them not to know when the sequel is out. I'm sorry to those who already know it is, but to those who didn't, yes it's true.

The sequel A New Day Has Come is out.

It's on my profile page, you can see it. It's there...yup. Anyway, chapters are going to come out rather gradually. School is really starting to kick off with AP exams being a few months away and teachers suddenly realizing that we're Juniors and TAKS actually really counts for us this time and trying to cram that into our lessons.

I'm just going to say how excited I am to write this and how much fun every chapter will be, well for me, who knows for you. I would love to put more on here about the sequel but I already put it on the chapter below (LONGEST author's note I will never write again) so yeah.

I don't need you to review this, really, there's no need for that. Just go read the sequel if you want to and tell me what you think there. I hope you enjoy it, I wrote it very happily for you guys.

yours truly,

E-chan


End file.
